


It's Different This Time

by Island_Project



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon Rewrite, Dorks in Love, During Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Sex, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Love, Love Triangles, POV Alternating, POV First Person, POV Original Character, Romance, Sex, What if Bobby IS the cupcake?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 292,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Island_Project/pseuds/Island_Project
Summary: *Back from hiatus!Alternating MC and Bobby first person POV.  Amnesia-free.Made for the loyal Bobby playthrough stans.Tapping is a lot of work, so here's a work that's close to canon with a lot of canon dialogue on behalf of the characters' parts, mixed in with a little Canadian Main Character spice.  I've added a few cups of new and extended scenes to create a more fleshed-out Villa because we all want to know: What does Bobby get up to when you're not around?  I "kneaded" to rework a few of the scenes, but it doesn't affect the overall plot too much.  Sorry, awful dad jokes are turned up to 11 in this one.The story in a nutshell?A few too many glasses of wine and an iPhone camera landed Selia right into the middle of the Love Island reality TV show.  Despite her past and trust issues, she falls head over heels for a Scottish contestant, Bobby.  Meanwhile, he's determined to take it slow and filled with self-doubt.  She can't actually think he's good enough, can she?
Relationships: Bobby/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 93
Kudos: 250





	1. There’s No Place Like Home, Especially This Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selia POV. 
> 
> The Islanders arrive at the Villa and couple up.

**Selia**

“I’m guessing it’s too late to ask for you to bust a u-ie, eh?” I asked the Jeep’s driver as we slowed in the driveway. The man cracked a smile in the rearview mirror from under his baseball cap and shook his head in response. I exhaled shakily while taking in the entrance to the Villa, eyeing the door with uncertainty. 

_Well fuck, I’m already nervous and I haven’t even spotted another cast member. Get it together. Confidence. Yeah, don’t Bambi your way out of the vehicle and you’re off to a solid start,_ I thought, giving myself an internal pep talk. A small camera crew was gathered on the walkway awaiting that fateful opening of the first car door. _I guess someone had to be first. As long as you don’t look like a deer in headlights. Wait, is everything I think of today going to be wildlife related? Nah, this is more like a zoo with condoms._

I grasped the handle and eased myself down onto the pavement, surprisingly surefooted, letting my hips sway a little more with each step. I positioned myself to the side to greet the next Islander. The camera lens behind me felt like an elephant in a tiny house living room, but I reminded myself that I was supposed to act as if the three men in cargo shorts weren’t there.

Another bright yellow Jeep wound up the drive in short order. A tall woman in braids emerged, the sun shimmering on the highlights she had applied below her brow bone and cheeks. Her sheer green beach wrap hugged her hips as she steadied herself on her red-bottomed heels before giving the door a swift push closed. At full height, she towered over me with a delighted expression and exclaimed, “Oh wow, hi! That outfit is incredible!”

I played with the tied ends of my yellow and white printed bikini bottom, suddenly more self-conscious than usual. I’d always been awkward with taking compliments, but I gave her a bright smile in reply.

“I’m Hope. What’s your name, hun?” she chimed, hands moving to her hips in what looked like an attempt to assert herself.

“I’m Selia.” My eyes lifted to meet hers more directly. My height was starting to feel like a disadvantage with this amazon. _Should have packed a pair of stilts and a hat for busking. This girl is making me feel like I need to call my union rep at the Lollipop Guild._

“It’s so nice to meet you! I can’t believe we’re finally here! How are you feeling?”

“More nervous than I thought I’d be, to be honest,” I replied, shrugging with a hand on the back of my neck. “Fuck, this place is gorgeous.” _Wait, can I say fuck on television in the UK? Apologies Cargo Shorts Number One, Two, and Three._ A soft laugh bubbled up from my chest. I could feel my shoulders relax as Hope’s smile grew wider.

“Babe, stick with me and you’ll be fine,” she encouraged. “I was so excited, I almost tripped jumping out of that car. I nearly started my summer of love flat on my face. Can you imagine how that would have looked?”

“I mean, you would have literally been drop-dead gorgeous if you did.” A mischievous smirk accompanied my lifted brow. _Oh god, the dad jokes, they’ve started. You’ve been here for five seconds._ “You’re gorgeous upright as well, though.”

The brown-eyed woman snorted out a small giggle. “Babes, thank you! You’re stunning, too! These boys are definitely in trouble.”

 _Yeah, definitely in trouble. I’m going to flirt my ass off._ I stood a bit straighter. _I look hot today. The girl in the mirror even gave me a sexy wink this morning. You got this._

“I can’t wait to get a look at all the gorgeous guys we’re going to be hooking up with.” Her lips parted in thought. “Speaking of which, shall we go and have a look inside? I want to check out the bedroom.”

Nodding, I let my smirk spread further up my right cheek while we left the crew behind. “Here’s hoping the beds are spaced far enough apart. I like you, Hope, but duvets only dampen so much sound. I don’t want you to know every time I’ve decided to go under-cover.” 

“Oh? A girl on a mission, I see,” she returned with a smirk of her own as she opened the front door for me with a perfectly manicured hand.

“Just saying—it would help to make sure everyone stays off my case.”

_I swear I have far too many puns for this exact moment. I need to slow my roll a bit, or I’ll miss out on finding my potential partner in crime. Damn, I need to make sure I’m saying none of this out loud._

The foyer’s tile floor was soaked in sunlight from the massive panes of glass surrounding the door, the stone squares leading into an informal lounge area with large potted palms. A peek around the corner on the left revealed a large white and colour-blocked living room with a set of stairs. Phrases in wall decal and neon form were scattered throughout the space, making the whole place feel like a 3D Pinterest board. I took time to admire the artificial green wall panel behind the large sectional with backlit text.The design team were definitely trying to make this as Instagram-able as possible.

After following Hope up the stairs and down a white hallway with even more quotes bolded in hues of hot pink, we both arrived in the enormous communal bedroom. Alternating accents of blue and yellow adorned each queen sized bed with large summer themed art panels above them, while a sizeable low dresser stood on the ends. My eyes squinted as I adjusted to the onslaught of bright colours and more stark white. The room screamed lack of privacy, and I took note of the cameras mounted on the ceiling and walls. _So that’s why the crew didn’t follow us up here._ To my dismay, the bed spacing was not ideal despite the large white nightstands on either side of the cushioned headboards. _Definitely not in Kansas anymore._

“Look at this bedroom!” Hope exclaimed. “It’s so fresh, but I can’t imagine what it will look like tomorrow.”

“Like a hot, but air conditioned mess,” I mused, smoothing my hand over one of the duvets next to me.

“You know we’re all going to get into bed with a guy we just met?”

“I hope I share with someone I end up liking,” I paused, “but I’m chill with sharing with a friend if I’m too awkward to properly hit it off with anyone.” _Shit, yeah, we have to cuddle up even on day one. I forgot about that. Cuddle up after we couple up. Why did I let my friends record that audition tape when we were having a girls night in drinking? Oh yeah, because we thought it would be hilarious and there would be no way in hell they would pick me, right?_

“I bet they’re all going to be gorgeous,” she interrupted my thoughts with our now confirmed word of the day. “I’ll be so disappointed if I’m not into them. Obviously I’m looking for something long-term, but it’s been a while since I’ve even been on a date. If there’s a handsome strong-and-silent type, I don’t know if I’ll want to wait around.”

The bedroom door clicked open, and brisk high heeled footsteps sounded from the tile to the carpet behind us. Light blue and platinum hair tossed to one side, the new arrival gave a confident half smile as we turned to face her. 

“Hey girls!” she greeted, passing her green and heavily shadowed eyes over my tattoos in what seemed to be an approving way. I only had a few in comparison. Her half sleeve and thigh piece took up far more real estate on her pale skin.

She excitedly pulled both Hope and I into a hug. I could feel myself blush as I became sandwiched between the two. “Nice to meet you!” I managed after we separated.

“You both look like you’ll be strong competition.” A grin formed again on the girl’s dark lips while I mentally crossed my fingers that she was as into horror movies as she looked. I noted her Aussie accent as she continued, giving me another once-over. “My name’s Lottie.I love your style.That outfit is incredible.”

“Thanks so much! You look amazing! Purple is definitely your colour! I’m Selia,” I introduced myself.

“You American, babe?” She appeared to be assessing my accent as well.

“Nah, third gen’ Canadian. I guess we’re both part of the Commonwealth Crew.”

A short laugh escaped her. Satisfied with my answer, she turned to Hope. “Your makeup is amazing. It must take you ages to get ready.” I honestly couldn’t tell if she was being sincere or not. She kept the grin, but her cheeks didn’t seem to follow along with her expression.

Unfazed, Hope flipped some of her box braids over her shoulder. “Getting my look perfect is very important to me.” 

Lottie batted her eyelashes and winked.

_Should I have requested to be lowered into this thing in a shark cage? Nah, I’m over thinking this. The mood seems positive._

“How about you, Selia?Ages or eons? I’ve got to say, you seem to lean a bit towards the natural side, babe.” The Aussie cocked her head back over to me.

“For special nights, I’ll go full-tilt, for sure. Most of the time, though, I don’t like taking more than fifteen to get ready,” I disclosed casually. “Sleep is super important to me since I’m up early most days.”

“Yeah, I get that,” my decidedly new spooky friend from Oz considered. “Sometimes you want to just wear PJs and chill, right? And it’s good to give your skin a break.”

“If I’m off work for a few days, I leave that shit in park, really.” _Am I just making these puns out of sheer nervous compulsion now? Am I just snowballing into premature fatherhood despite my ovaries?_

“I wish I was as brave as Lottie with my look, but I try and keep my style classic because of my work,” Hope stated, keeping a pleasant look on her face.

“It’s not just a look to me,” she corrected, “I’m a makeup artist, which means going all out is a great way to show off my skill.”

“If you look dope every day here, that’s just free promotion for you as an artist,” I agreed.

“It’s not exactly the best career to meet boys, though,” the Aussie pouted after giving me an appreciative glance.

Hope rested her hands once again on her hips. “What about you, Selia? What do you do?”

“I’m sort of all over the place, really. I do freelance as an Art Director, but I’m currently working as a restorationist to preserve old paintings and sculptures. I kind of came over to get some experience in bigger galleries and museums. Not to mention the collections over here are insane! I’m still working on photoshoots, music videos, and all that as well. I paint, but that’s kind of a side gig at the moment.” _Commissions as a side gig—your actual art has barely been shown anywhere._

“Preserving old paintings, huh? So you’ll be able to tell who’s real and who’s fake?” Lottie asked rhetorically.

Before Hope could add anything else, a head of ginger hair popped around the corner of the door frame. “Hi! I’m so glad I’m not the first one here,” the girl squeaked.

“Hi! Come on over,” Hope greeted and accepted a quick hug from the waif. The new girl made her way over to each of us to continue her series of welcome hugs, her fragile frame unimposing. My curves seemed exaggerated pressed against her. I felt as if I could accidentally snap her in half. 

“I’m Hannah!” _This kid is definitely a horse girl. I’m calling it right now. I wish we were allowed to bring cash with us because I’d throw it all on the table for that bet._ “I guess you guys didn’t hear me come in. Did I miss any good chat?”

“We were just talking about getting to know the boys.” Hope shifted her weight to her other side.“I don’t know about you guys, but it feels like I’ve been single forever.”

The ginger brightened, “It’s so nice to hear someone else say that.I thought it was just me.”

I felt a pair of eyes fall on me again as Lottie prodded, “What about you, Selia?You’re gorgeous.How come you’re single?” _Okay, we officially need to start getting a nickel every time someone says that word._

“Just got out of a long term relationship that had a really messy, long breakup.” I winced a bit.Messy didn’t come close to covering it. In reality, ‘messy’ could win an award for understatement of the century. 

_Am I even ready to be on a show like this? I could butter my own toast with boy problems._

“I’m really sorry to hear that,” Hope sympathized. “If it’s any consolation, it’s definitely their loss.I know we’ve only just met, but you’re obviously a total catch.” 

_Oh, for sure. Until they get bored and throw me off the boat because they reeled in someone better. Seriously? Even in my self pity I’m making puns today._

“It’s never easy,” the Australian sighed. “I was starting to feel like all my relationships were cursed. I’ve had liars, cheaters, men who think getting ready means two squirts of aftershave…”

“Like, where are all the good men out there?” Hannah reflected, her eyebrows knitted together.

“I mean, we could always head outside and see if any got casted this season.” I shrugged with a light laugh. “They can’t be any worse than my exes. Definitely no need to pole-vault over a bar that low.”

“Books always make it seem the right guy is just going to appear if you wait for him,” she spoke dreamily, seeming to be lost in her own thoughts, “but I guess mine never got the message.”

I rested my hand gently on her shoulder. “Maybe your Prince Charming is out on the lawn right now, or on his way to the Villa as we speak — white horse and all.”

“Oh gosh, I hope so.” _Yup. Horse girl. Don’t @ me._

A small silence followed.

“We’re all here because we’re single. We should help each other find the right guy,” Lottie proposed. “I feel like we’re going to be this team of awesome women all looking to get each other coupled up. I don’t want to end up fighting with you guys over some man.” 

“Ideally, yeah, I would love that. It’ll be so hard once feelings get involved, though. I want to support all of you in this, but I can’t help but worry what will happen if we end up liking the same guy,” I stated, my shoulders falling a little. I could see myself becoming the future peacemaker as I finished my sentence. It wasn’t a role I was entirely stoked for. My skin was thick and I could take it, but some drama was definitely ahead. _I think I’m really in for it down the line, here._

“Yeah, people’s emotions will be one the line. I think we’ve got to build some trust between us before the game begins,” she countered. 

_Shit, right, this is a game. Not just ‘Selia goes on several blind dates with a buffet of new roommates.’_

The sound of heels could be heard once more, and I blinked at the sight of a bespectacled woman in a black bikini. Her ombre hair cascaded from brunette to blonde down to her breasts, deep brown eyes burning into me out of curiosity.

“Hello ladies, I’m Marisol!” She beamed before she worked her way through the group of girls, giving each of them air kisses on both cheeks as she delicately grasped their shoulders. She finally made her way to me, and mid-air-kiss, I took notice of her shorter nails. _Oh shit._

“That’s such a pretty name,” I could hear Hope compliment while I studied the new pair of red lips pulling away from my cheek.

“Thank you!” they answered. “I see you’ve all met already.”

“Not at all, come and chat with us! I’m Hope, and this is Selia.”

Lottie resumed her train of thought, “We were just saying it’s important that the girls support each other. Although that will be harder when the boys arrive.”

“I respect that we should be friends, but I go after what I want,” Marisol replied, posture straight and eyes unwavering. “I won’t compete for the sake of it, but if I see someone I like,” she paused, noticing the groups’ gaze. “Look, I didn’t come here to make enemies, but I’m not going to miss a chance at love because of someone else’s feelings.”

There it was. The other shoe had entered the atmosphere and was dropping alarmingly fast to the ground. Things are going to kick off later. Guaranteed.

Hannah nervously spoke up, “That’s pretty hardcore, but I kinda like it. I’m such a coward when it comes to dating, I never know how to go for what I want.” _You’ve got to take your boy by the reins.Please, god, let that have been said in my head._

“Babe, you’re about to share a bed with a boy in a room full of cameras. If you can do that, you can do anything.” Hope gave the slight girl a nudge. “You’ve got to be brave if you’re going to find love.”

_Sure. Brave. Let me strap on my kneepads and pray for the best._

“I’m in full agreement on that sentiment there, Hope,” I contributed, mentally crossing my fingers that no one noticed my hesitant tone. “Get a few shots in me, then you can drop me in the lap of the hottest guy available, and I won’t even flinch. More seriously, it takes a lot of courage to be vulnerable with someone. I tend to friend zone most guys lately, but that hasn’t stopped me from having a few wild nights out every so often.”

“I party when I’m out, but I’m just as happy having a chill day at the beach,” Lottie interjected, offering me a small smile of encouragement. I couldn’t imagine her allocating space for a friend zone if she liked a guy. Friends didn’t even seem to be part of the same ballpark, and if they were, they were in the nosebleeds calling for her attention. She seemed like the all-or-nothing sort.

“I’m not about that take-it-easy lifestyle,” Marisol conveyed as she leaned in beside me, her hand balancing herself on my tricep. I swallowed hard, feeling her fingers apply pressure to my skin. It was then when I noticed the cargo shorts triplets had rejoined us, keeping themselves at a distance in the corner of the room. The camera was definitely picking up my increasingly pink cheeks.“I don’t know how I’d manage everything if I did.” She concluded with a thoughtful look downward, “Friends, family, work, dating, studying, reading, and hobbies… it’s a lot.”

“That _is_ a lot, hun.How do you manage?” Hannah played along.

“I drink a lot of coffee.Like, a lot.” She chuckled to herself.“I could go for one now, actually.”

“We’ll set up an I.V. drip, stat,” I grinned, looking the tanned girl over with fascination, surrendering to a sigh of relief when she returned it.

“Coffee?” Hope questioned.“Babes, we’ve been here for ages and no one has popped a bottle yet.” _Fuck yes, let’s get drunk. I’m here for boys, and I’m stuck on this girl in front of me._ “I think it’s time we find out where the fizz is and start this summer off right.”

“Now you’re talking!” Lottie cheered, swinging her arm around Hannah’s neck. At least the Goth Shepard had found her flock. She turned on her heel toward the bedroom door. “Let’s get this party started!” 

A loud ping sounded over the mutual sounds of agreement.

“What was that noise?” Marisol’s eyes searched from girl to girl.

“I might have an idea,” Lottie relayed with anticipating, tiny smirk.“Guys! I’ve got a text!”

“Oh my gosh!” Hannah exclaimed, far too excited for my taste.

“Here we go, ladies!” Hope declared, stepping further into the centre of the group.

The Aussie held out the phone for the group to see as she read:

**Girls, it’s time to meet the boys! There’s five sexy men waiting to meet you on the lawn. You’ll take it in turns to make an entrance and pick a boy. But don’t relax once you’ve coupled up! The boys all stay up for grabs until every girl has chosen. Will the next girl out steal your hunk and put you on the bench?**

**#picknmix #standbyyourman**

“It’s happening, you guys!Who do you think will get to go first?” inquired the redhead, visibly shaking with excitement.

_Please, anyone but me._

My phone vibrated. _Fuck. Do I have to be first for everything today?Don’t test subjects usually get paid?No, I’m definitely just a guinea pig._

“I guess we’re about to find out,” Hope submitted before the text bubble filled my screen from an unknown number:

**The girl going first will be Selia!**

Each of the girls wished me luck once I held out the screen to them. I felt my nerves return. My feet seemed to move on their own as I made my way back down the stairs and out to the lawn. The warm sun spilled over the planes of my skin while my eyes struggled to focus in the light on the five figures in front of me. Two of the trio of cargo shorts flanked me from the right. I hesitated with my lips slightly parted, breathing in sharply at the sight of the male cast.

“Alright?” The first in line adjusted his posture, his blue eyes locking with mine.I looked him over from his blonde tips to his short, dark treasure trail. “My name’s Gary. Nice to meet you.” _Gare-bear.G Money. Gare with the Hair.Oh yes, I have nicknames for you, sir._

“I’m Selia, but my friends call me Li for short,” I replied kindly.

“Hi, I’m Noah,” greeted the next boy as he ran his hair through the top of his quiff haircut. His shoulders were broad, skin glowing a dark caramel. _Sure, I’ll arc my back after you flood my—_

I mouthed a polite, ‘Hi.’ His eyes narrowed as his mouth spread into a smile, finishing the exchange with a wink.

“Hi, beautiful. I’m Rocco,” a man with wild auburn locks chimed in. “I’m looking forward to making a connection with you.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” I answered, sneaking a glance down the line to a boy with short dreadlocks and amber eyes. _Oh fuck. Yeah. This is it. Can I keep him? I’ll feed him and everything._

“And you,” I heard Rocco say smoothly while I tried to hide my interest further down the line. I had to take this one guy at a time before I started making impulsive decisions.

“I’m Ibrahim,” a low, raspy voice spoke. I moved my gaze to meet his before he began his next line, “Girl, you’re like winning all four major golf tournaments in one year, because you’re a grand slam!”

I gave a weak smile in return, uncertain how to handle the compliment. His muscles were the most defined out of the lineup, appearing to work out more than the rest. Nonetheless, my attention wandered further—back to the same pair of amber eyes.

“Hey gorgeous, I’m Bobby,” the last boy began with a smile, his freckled cheeks raising to his genuine expression. _Yeah, officially, I don’t know how many nickels we’ve all earned by this point._ “Savin’ the best ‘til last, were you? I’m like the sweet dessert at the end of a main course of beefcake.” 

_Oh no, my heart. He has puns. Help._ A grin instantly overtook my face as I burst out into laughter, desperately trying to recover for a comeback.“So you’re saying that you’re sweeter than all these other guys, eh?”

“Maybe you should pick me and find out,” he served back. 

_Well shit, I wasn’t anticipating this amount of tennis right away._

My phone made a loud ping from my mic pack around my waist. I quickly retrieved it to read the newest message:

**Selia, now you’ve met the boys, it’s time to find out what they think of you. Please ask the boys to step forward if they fancy you.**

I tried to bury my remaining laughter as I pushed out my words, “So here’s the all-important question, boys. If you fancy me, step forward.” I still hadn’t gotten used to most of the slang in the UK, and the phrase seemed unnatural filtered through my central Canadian accent. The word ‘fancy’ felt strange on the palate in this context.

To my surprise, I watched as Gary, Rocco, Ibrahim, and Bobby stepped forward. It appeared that I’d have to engage further to feel out each of their intentions to make any kind of informed decision. 

_Please let this one time be the time I pick someone kind._ I could feel myself being distracted by the bronze-skinned boy on the end, but I decided to be polite and consider each Islander’s thoughts. I figured that going down the line in the same order was the fairest approach.

“Gary, why did you step forward?” I prompted, playing with the end of my single, thick braid.

The bearded blonde took another step forward while staring down at his feet. His brows raised with his gaze before he replied, “You look great, that always helps. My type is definitely someone who puts a bit of effort into their appearance. I’m kind of a simple guy. I just figured you looked a bit of a sort, so I thought I’d try it.”

_So he thinks I look hot. Wow, what an endorsement._

“Rocco, you’ve stepped forward—”

“Of course I did. I feel like we could have something really special,” he cut in confidently.

“Ibrahim, why did you step forward?” I continued, unimpressed with the interruption. _Rocco looks like he does hot yoga to watch women sweat outside of the bedroom. We’re definitely not on the same wavelength. We’re just going to forgo downward-facing dog and any form of doggy-style, okay, fam? On that note, what does Grand Slam have to say?_

The corners of Ibrahim’s mouth turned upward. “I sort of just thought, I’ve got to take a shot, you know?” 

_Hang on, was that a sports pun?_

I bit the inside of my cheek. Moving on to Bobby, I felt my face flush slightly. “Bobby, why did you step forward?”

“You seem like the kind of girl that doesn’t go over the top with her look.I rate that,” he bounced through his words, his Scottish accent curling around each one. “I don’t want the competition when we stand next to each other, you know.”His charming grin returned to his features. “Jokin’ of course.Anyway, you know if you pick me you’ll be laughin’ all the way to the bedroom.”

“And in it,” Gary added, giving him a playful nudge with his elbow. I caught the faint dusting of pink on the Scot’s cheeks as I stifled a giggle. 

_Oh Gare with the Hair, you have no idea what I’m going to do to this boy in the bedroom._

“Well, here it goes. To start off the summer, the boy I’d like to couple up with is Bobby,” I announced after regaining my composure.

Cheeks rising further, he looked to the other boys in surprise, eyes wide open. “Cannot believe I’m the first lad to get picked!” He beamed and directed his pleased expression toward me. “I think you and me are goin’ to get on like a house on fire. But, like, in a good way.”

“I can definitely stand the heat, and you look like you know your way around a kitchen,” I quipped. He quirked his dark brow in amusement and let out a soft chuckle as I joined him at his side. 

_I swear, if they let us stay coupled up together, the dad jokes will just multiply._

The other boys began a round of applause while I linked my arm in Bobby’s. Gary extended his congratulations, “Well done, mate. You’ve taken the early lead. It’s all still to play for, though.”

In what looked like an effort to partly ignore the blonde’s comment, Bobby’s eyes swept over my features with an excited energy. “Hi, by the way.”

“Lovely to meet you, by the way,” I returned.

“This isn’t how I usually meet people, but I’ve got to say I’m lovin’ it so far,” he breathed as his grin widened and I began to realize that my knees weren’t as strong as I’d like.

Suddenly, Lottie burst through the patio doors, aerating the astroturf lawn with her heels while she confidently strode up to the line of boys. “Hi boys,” she greeted in a sultry tone. “I hope you’re all ready for a good time. I wonder if any of you guys can handle me? I’ll go straight in and ask, then. Any of you that fancy me, step forward.”

Rocco came forward without hesitation, combing his locks with a rough hand, while keeping the other securely on his swimsuit’s waistband. _Yup. This guy thinks smoothie bowls are their own food group and offers to align his chakras right between a girl’s asscheeks._

She rolled her eyes and poked out her tongue at the male cast. “Well, one is better than none, I suppose,” she concluded with a shrug. “Being brutally honest, I was kind of hoping that this guy would step forward, but I bet there’s a girl in our group that’s going to rock his world.” 

Her finger pointed over to Gary, and I noticed his muscles tense in what looked like anticipation.Rocco shifted to grab her attention again.

“The boy I want to couple up with is…” Lottie refocused on the redhead. “I’m so sorry, hun. I don’t even know your name yet.”

“It’s Rocco.”

“Okay, Rocco, you’re with me,” she stated with a wry smile and made her way over to him, planting a kiss on his cheek.

“What do you reckon?” Bobby asked in a whisper, making me aware of our closeness.

I turned to him, looking up past his freckles and into his eyes. “As long as they both agree that wheatgrass is delicious, I think they’ll be fine for a couple nights at least,” I answered with a wink.

“I’m not sure if that’s a ringin’ endorsement, darlin’.”

“The wheatgrass is always greener on the other side.”

“Aye,” he concurred, trying to suppress his laughter.

Gary peered down the line. “Two down, three to go?”

“Quick maths,” Ibrahim added before Marisol stepped into the sunlight of the Villa’s lawn.

“What a view. Let me get a good look at you all,” the brunette drew out her words in a thoughtful cadence.

“How are you going to choose, babes?” Lottie interjected.

“I think you can learn a lot about someone’s character by looking how they present themselves,” she expressed slowly, her dark orbs wandering over each of the boys in front of her until they settled on Ibrahim’s rippling ebony muscles. “Look at how this guy is standing. What could he be hiding?” She moved on to Gary. “I’d like to get to know you better, too.”

He straightened under her gaze. _Assertiveness looks as good as that red lipstick does on her_ , I thought to myself while catching Cargo Shorts Number Two almost trip on a bean bag chair with a second camera over his shoulder. Number One stood ready in position on the other side to capture the incoming reaction.

“Okay boys. I’ve had a look at you. Which of you like the look fo me?”

Ibrahim took a step forward.

“Bold and confident. I love it. What’s your name, gorgeous?” Marisol probed, interest clearly piqued. _Honestly, is anyone else noticing this, or is it just me? Production must owe me at least a dollar at this point.Does the person who says it for the hundredth time get a prize? I’d settle for a cookie._

“Ibrahim.” He bit his lip at her.

“Well then, the boy I want to couple up with is Ibrahim.”

“You’re a girl that knows what she wants. I like that.”

She joined him in the line of Islanders.

Bobby glanced from the new couple to me twice over. “Ibrahim seemed like a good lad when we were chattin’ earlier.And you’ve met Marisol already, right?” he prodded quietly.“Do you think they’ll work out?”

“Hm, that’s a difficult one,” I hummed, twirling my dirty-blonde hair around my free index finger.“I hope they do. Good people deserve good things, but the whole Gary as a second option is a tad concerning.”

He nodded, taking in my words before finally stating, “I hope we can all be good mates.”

“Same.”

I could feel him reflecting on his own response, light eyes unfocused and cast to the ground. I moved my hand down his arm to entwine my fingers with his and gave him a comforting squeeze.His smile returned almost immediately, and I felt a tiny sense of victory.

“So, we’re down to two, then,” Ibrahim noted to the group.

“Yeah,” Noah said hesitantly.

“I’m sure the right person is about to come out, Noah,” Bobby offered cheerfully.

“Don’t worry about it,” he warmed, “I know it takes me a bit longer to make an impression.”

Almost on cue, Hope’s heels clicked down the wooden deck, the sound dissipating as they met the plastic green blades. “You all look so cute in your couples! Now, I’m not saying this just to be mean, but I’m here to meet the right person. I may not be the first to the party, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to be stuck with the leftovers!” 

_What is this speech exactly? Why do I feel like that shark cage is starting to be a good idea right about now? What if she takes a bite out of Bobby?_

“What’s your name, babes?” Hope had stopped in front of Noah and struck her habitual pose, hands firmly resting on her hips.

“It’s Noah.”

“Noah, you are just the hottest thing I’ve ever laid eyes on. I’m, like, melting under your gaze.”

_Oh thank fuck. I wasn’t down to have to need a bigger boat. They seem like a decent match, I guess. They’re complete opposites, but isn’t that how magnets work?_

“My mind’s made up. The boy I want to couple up with is Noah,” she concluded, treading on the fake grass to make her way over. Kissing the relieved boy on the cheek, she stood beside him with a satisfied grin.

“O-M-G!” a familiar high pitched voice exclaimed. Hannah was practically running towards the rest of the Islanders, shining with amazement with the last of the crew struggling to keep up behind her. “I’m literally speechless! Look at these guys! It’s like the first time I went to the stables to pick out a pony!”

_I fucking knew it!_

“Babes, you need to choose yourself a stallion!” Lottie called from another part of the line.

“Okay, so, this makes me a little bit giddy, but I’m just going to ask any of the boys that fancy me to step forward!” she hurriedly directed.

“Come one boys, don’t be shy,” the Aussie chimed in again.“She’s gorgeous, look at her!” _I demand a cookie if I say ‘gorgeous’ next._

Rocco began to step forward, but her tattooed arm swung out to stop him.

“I didn’t mean you!”

“You just said—” he tried to finish, quickly being shut down by a fierce glare from the Aussie.

The last single male, Gary, stepped forward cautiously with a sympathetic look. “You are fit.I just don’t know if I would be your type.”

“Sweetheart, right now, you’re like a knight in shining armour,” Hannah exhaled.

“I’m Gary.”

“Right, then. I choose to couple up with Gary.”

I watched with my eyebrow raised as Hannah skipped over to him, throwing her arms around his waist and whispering something in his ear. 

His face formed a confused expression, no doubt caused by whatever she’d said. “So, are we all good? Is that it?” He looked around at the rest of the cast.

Cargo Shorts Number Three awkwardly avoided eye contact.

“Um, I think so.” Hannah released him reluctantly. “Isn’t there usually, like, another person?”

Hope pulled Noah along over to the short ginger, eyes narrowed. “What do you mean?”

“There’s five girls and five boys. We’re evenly matched.” _Why are you suddenly so keen on disrupting your own fairytale? I’ve barely had a chance to attempt flirting with Bobby and fail miserably._

“I wouldn’t worry about it, mate,” Gary comforted.

“You’re calling me mate?” Hannah questioned disappointedly.

“Sorry, mate.” He stopped, realizing his mistake. “Er, anyway, I don’t reckon there’s going to be anyone else for now. We’re all here, we’re in our couples, but we still haven’t really met each other yet.”

Marisol centred herself in the group, standing confidently with a subtle smirk on her cherry red lips. “Exactly. Let’s crack on.”


	2. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby POV.
> 
> The couples get to know each other for the first time. Bobby is faced with one of his least favourite games.

**Bobby**

_Right. Crack on._

Selia looked me over curiously with her dark blue eyes. I could feel the temperature rise in my cheeks and all my best usual lines evaporated into thin air. “Why not take a picture, it will last longer,” was the one I pulled out after a brief silence. _Feck. Not my best._

Her plush lips formed a warm, confident smile. “Come with me. Let’s get to know each other.”Her voice sounded like honey. 

“You don’t beat around the bush, do you?”

I let her guide me with our fingers still laced together, her hand delicate and cute. We arrived at a pair of brightly coloured bean bags, and I let go reluctantly for her to pull the two together. She gracefully sank into hers first, and I followed suit, unable to take my eyes off her as she angled herself close to me. I took in her sugary vanilla and lavender scent. Our thighs brushed together and I became aware of every inch of my body. _She’s stunning. Why on earth did she want to pick me? You’re probably just the safe option right now. These lads are intense._

I had noticed her stealing glances before she made her decision. That couldn’t mean much, but here I was with butterflies nonetheless and grinning like a madman.

“Thoughts?” Her smile persisted.

“If I’m honest, it’s such a weird trip comin’ in here and meeting all these girls,” I hurried, trying to push the sensation of her skin on mine out of my mind. “It’s like, I’ve been here five minutes and already I’m sittin’ next to the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen.”

She leaned closer. “Well aren’t you sweet.”

“I’m a hospital caterer, but I’m also a baker of very sweet things. The competition is pretty fierce out here.” My expression faltered after a pause, “For both of us. My head is spinnin’. It’s all so much to take in. How are you findin’ it?”

I felt a reassuring squeeze on my thigh and my blush deepened. Her gentle hand rested just above my knee while the other’s fingers ran through the end of her braid beside the two beauty marks on her chest. The sunlight curved over her breasts where they met with a yellow fabric.

_Right. Eye contact._

“Definitely a lot to take in,” she nodded, and a flash of mischief shone beneath her long lashes. “I’m loving it, though!”

“It’s wild, isn’t it? I never even thought I’d make it in, and now there’s so much happenin’ all at once.”

“I’m amazed I made it in, too! My friends and I didn’t think the producers would throw a Canadian into the mix.”

 _That’s where that accent is from! I couldn’t place it earlier._ I moved my arm further behind her shoulders along the top of the bean bag, easing into the conversation. There was an energy between us and it made me feel drunk off of the experience. Maybe it was all the daydreaming I did during the weeks after casting and on the flight over that had me thinking that I could find something long-term in the Villa. I had pictured myself leaving it with someone I could take home to meet the fam and my parents. They would fold right into the dough of my family and I would bake them everything under the sun. We’d go on adventures everywhere together and see all of our friends’ gigs. She’d love to laugh and wouldn’t try to change me like all of my exes had. She wouldn’t mind the rain of Glasgow. Living with someone straight away would make moving in later on easier, too. 

My vision passed over the other Islanders chatting away with their new partners, some enjoying themselves more than others. “So, you picked me,” I stated after focusing back on Selia.

“Oh, you noticed that, yeah?” The right corner of her mouth raised.

“I guess we should get to know each other a bit,” I said while studying her sun-kissed face. “Ask me anythin’! I’m an open book!”

“I bet your life is a real page-turner.” She giggled. “Sorry, I couldn’t resist that one.”

“I guess you’ll have to check me out,” I chirped back. _The chat with this one. She’s perfect._ “Ask away.”

“Here goes. It’s a bit generic, but I’m really curious. What are you looking for on Love Island?” Her eyes were sincere, searching mine while awaiting my answer.

“Love, of course. I definitely think two people could meet somewhere like here and be a perfect match, and I think I might have made a pretty good start with that already.” _Please let this be something different this time. It feels different this time._ “This is fun! Ask me another?"

“Hm…what’s your type?”

I took a moment to consider her question. “Ooh, that’s tough. I’m not sure I have a specific type, darlin’. Everybody I date has somethin’ unique about them. But if I had to generalize,” I exhaled slowly, “I tend to go for girls that are a little out there. Who don’t mind bein’ the centre of attention.”

“Well, I have danced on a table or two.”

“I also once had an ex that was really casual. She didn’t spend ages doin’ herself up, or toppin’ up her tan. I didn’t realize how much of an attractive quality that was to me until then. And I’ve been burned in the past before, so someone that’s loyal is an absolute must.” A slight pain spread in my chest at the thought. _You were just the convenient, safe choice until someone better came along._

Selia’s thumb rubbed over the top of my thigh to offer small waves of comfort.

“Hope that gives you some idea about what I’m looking for here, I guess.” I quickly shook myself back into a grin. “This is fun! I like bein’ interviewed!”

The blonde girl mimed a microphone and held it up to her lips. “Time to ask the questions the viewers at home want to know. What’s the one thing you’d change about your life?” She pointed the imaginary mic in my direction.

“That’s dead simple! I once baked my mate Louis’ wedding cake, but there was somethin’ I didn’t think about which haunts me to this day.”

Her brow lifted with intrigue.

“That I didn’t make it hollow so I could hide inside it and jump out bein’ all like, ‘Surprise! Happy Wedding Day!’ He’d have loved that. He’d be all, ‘What’ve you done, Bob?’ And then everyone would have laughed. Not sure how much his husband Dean would have liked it, though.”

A bubbly laugh escaped her, throwing her head back as her body shook. “As long as you would have jumped out before they cut it, I’m sure it would have been great!”

“Missed opportunity of a lifetime! I would’ve been covered in my best buttercream! It’d be good for the skin.”

“Everyone loves a man in a cake.”

“Everyone.”

“I think we should seriously ask production if they have budget for a man-sized cake.”

“We could make up a holiday that we absolutely have to celebrate, and convince the rest of our housemates that it’s real. You need a man-sized cake for a special occasion.”

“Oh, I’m so down!” She clapped her hands together in excitement.

We held each other’s gaze for a while, and I could feel my heart swell. _Like a house on fire, is right._

“I’m really lookin’ forward to gettin' to know you,” I admitted, using the last bit of my confidence to kiss her lightly on the cheek. The sound of laughter and loud banter could be heard behind us from the other Islanders. “I guess we should go and get to know the others a bit better, too.”

“Chat more later, though?” She was quite obviously blushing. I stood and offered her my hand to pull her up from her bean bag.

“Oh aye, for sure.”

The rest of the cast were gathered together near the firepit in the garden, exchanging introductions. I pulled my sunglasses from my pocket with my free hand and put them on, realizing that I hadn’t let go of Selia’s hand on our walk over. I hoped that the tint was dark enough to hide my eyes wandering over her curves and down her toned stomach.

“Wow. Ten hotties alone in a beautiful Villa. It’s like the start of a horror movie,” the girl named Lottie spoke when a pause in conversation was reached.

“All we need is a bit more forest and our phones unable to get a signal,” Selia contributed.

“I was thinking it was more glamorous than that,” Hannah sighed dreamily. “It’s like how all those classic romance novels start. A big house, a lot of eligible young men…”

“And Bobby,” Gary chaffed.

I threw my hand on my chest exaggeratedly, pretending to be offended. “Hey, I’m eligible,” I gasped, liking the sound of the word. _Ehl-idge-a-ble_.

“Are you? I’m pretty sure no one’s been called eligible since like, the olden days.” He tried to keep a straight face.

“I’m not even sure what it means, to be honest. I just wanted to be if everyone else was,” I confessed. Before any embarrassment could set in, I noticed that Selia’s soft hand had moved to rest on my shoulder blade.

“We’re all here. What now?” Ibrahim submitted.

Lips slightly upturned, Selia replied, “We should all get to know each other.”

“I’m so excited to meet you guys!” the tall woman in the red headband and braids cheered. _Hope? I’m certain that’s her name. I should have repeated everyone’s name more during the coupling, but I got distracted_.

“It’s time to kick back in the sunshine and have a drink,” Gary brightened as he grabbed a champagne flute from the table to the side draped in white linens. 

A few buckets of champagne on ice accompanied the rest of the glasses, shining in the summer light. I wished I could have made some chocolates to go with it. _Nah. That’s daft. They’d melt in this heat. I’m melting in this heat._

“A bit fancier than I’m used to, but I can make it work,” he continued as Hope wandered over to open a bottle. There was a quick pop followed by the satisfying sound of fizzing.

“Amazing! That sound never gets old,” she commented as she passed it over for him to pour.

Rocco shuffled closer to the table to join them. “I love the first part of a new adventure.I remember a time when I’d taken my van down the Adriatic coast. There were about ten of us, and we all met at this tiny cocktail bar…” he trailed off.

“Sounds like a great story, mate, but you want one of these or not?”Gary asked.

Shrugging his tanned shoulders, Rocco started to give him a hand.

“Why don’t all of you men fetch us some drinks?” Hope suggested, returning to Noah’s side.

Lottie’s mouth formed an amused smirk. “Making the boys work for it.I love that.”

The lads and I exchanged glances. They started to gather around the table with Noah taking the lead, while the girls headed in the direction of the sun loungers.

“What about you, Selia? Want to give us a hand?” I tipped my chin down to her, noticing that she hadn’t followed them. 

“Sure thing.” She squinted cheerfully back at me as we moved to fold into the circle of other lads.

“Didn’t fancy a girls’ chat?”

“I’d rather be chatting with you right now. I’ll have heaps of time to have girls’ chats. Besides, sneaking a few extra sips of champagne before we head over to them seems like win for us.”

“I rate that. I like a girl who’s up for a bit of banter.”

“Or maybe she’s here to get to know the rest of us?” Rocco teased from my left. _Oh,_ _right. The game._

Gary finished pouring Hannah’s glass and interjected, “I don’t blame you for coming with us, to be honest. Hannah’s already starting to wind me up.”

“So it’s goin’ well for you guys, then?” I asked sadly. _If he doesn’t couple up with Hannah later, will he go for Selia?_ My heart sank. The crane operator was taller by two whole inches and more built than I could ever be. He also had decent chat. He also stepped forward earlier for her. _There he is. The someone better that comes along._

“It’s only the first day, to be fair,” he stated, “and she is stunning. But what was that stuff she was saying about this being like a romance novel?”

“I like her. She’s adorable and really nice,” Selia softly asserted, filling the two glasses in front of me with golden bubbles. “I’m not entirely sure about the novel part, but we’re all here for some sort of romance. It’s almost like we’re on an entire island of love.”

_Absolutely up for a bit of banter._

“I don’t blame her for wanting that stuff,” Gary defended. “I guess I’m just more about the real world. Love ain’t all rose petals, you know. It’s about finding someone who makes you toast when you’re sad.”

“Toast? You can’t win love with toast, my friend.” Rocco snorted back a laugh.

“Toast dipped in egg yolk, maybe.” She chuckled lightly. 

_That’s it. I’m making her breakfast every morning._

“I like Hannah’s attitude. That’s what it’s all about for me. Love should make you write poetry, even if you don’t know how,” the hipster added.

“So love is like my old English teacher?” Noah spoke up.

The group erupted into laughter. Selia braced herself, holding onto my shoulder as she began to double over.

“My man Noah coming in with the one-liner!” I burst out before everyone slowly began to compose themselves again. I glanced over at Selia thoughtfully. “I think you know you like someone when you check to see if they laugh at your jokes.”

Noah looked to the side. “I don’t know if I’ve ever felt anything like that,” the librarian said. “Maybe I’m not the romantic type.”

“I wouldn’t worry about it. Seems like we all think love is something different, anyway,” Ibrahim encouraged. “What do you think, Selia? Which of these boys has the right idea about love?”

“Hm, I think relationships should bring you joy. Even when you’re eating your sad toast, love is there to cheer you up and make you laugh until you’re crying happy tears,” she expressed in an affectionate tone. 

My heart started to swell again. _Please, at least let me spend the summer with her._ “That’s what I’m talkin’ about. If it’s not fun, what’s the point?” I agreed.

“I hate to break up the party, lads, but shouldn’t we take some of these drinks over to the girls?” Noah interrupted.

“Oh yeah, right,” I muttered to myself, not wanting the conversation to change. I wanted to know everything behind Selia’s ocean-filled eyes. Did she believe in marriage? Did she like kids? The subject was just building momentum, and I felt as if the wind was taken out of my sails.

Selia handed me my glass from the table with a flirty smile and then took her own in a careful grip. We headed over to the group of girls lounging in the sun, and I concentrated on not spilling my drink on the grass or myself with each step.

“Hey boys!” Marisol called as we approached with drinks in hand.

Gary waited for each boy to pass a glass to their partner and started his toast. “Cheers, everyone!Welcome to Love Island!”

“Cheers!” the cast declared in celebration. Glasses clinked before a silence fell on the group as everyone took a long sip. I rolled the liquid around my palate, considering the notes and still craving it to be paired with chocolate.

Hope spoke first, “That’s delicious.So classy.”

“I’m never going to get why people love this stuff.” Gary held out his glass to examine it.

“What?” Rocco questioned, looking surprised.

“Can’t go wrong with a little Cheeky V, you get me? They used to do two for one pitchers of that down my local on Fridays,” he elaborated.

Marisol sent a wink his way that went unnoticed by any of the other Islanders except the lad and myself. _So he’ll go for Marisol, then. That might work out better. As long as we all can get along. Gary seems like a great lad._ She focused on him through her glasses. “What a revelation. I can’t wait to see what else we’re going to find out about each other.”

I recognized the dinging sound coming from Gary’s hand as he looked down at this phone.

“It’s me!” he relayed excitedly. “Guys!I got a text!” He cleared his throat as he read:

**Islanders, it’s time to find out who’s hot under the collar, and who’s playing it cool. Head over to the firepit to play a game of Truth of Dare.**

“This is my game, you guys!” Hope’s voice rang out. “Let’s go!”

Nerves started building inside the pit of my stomach. My mind wandered back to every party during secondary—to the awkward Spin the Bottles and teenage games. I hadn’t been the most confident lad in the past, usually opting out of most of the games, or making up my own rules to avoid acting like a complete eejit. Then a lightbulb went off between my ears and my cheeks started to redden. _I might get to kiss her, though._

The Islanders took their seats on the curved cushioned bench surrounding the firepit. A small white table had been set up with two decks of cards: one marked ‘Truth’ and the other ‘Dare’. Selia positioned herself on my right, and I tested out wrapping my arm around her waist. She relaxed against me immediately and partially rested her left arm on my shoulder and back. Her touch glided up and down the back of my neck, messaging slowly with her fingers. 

_Can she tell that I’m bricking it?_

She shook her head to herself and looked up at me. “Sorry, is that okay?I completely wasn’t thinking about it.”

“Feels real nice,” I smiled down at her.“It felt like we were standin’ for ages, even though I’m used to it.”

She settled in closer and continued working out the tension.

“Oh my gosh, yes!We’ve got cards and everything!” Hope bounced beside the stoic Noah.

“Serious Truth or Dare business!” I commented, trying to match her enthusiasm.

Rocco seemed disappointed. “This is not what I was expecting at all.”

“Haven’t you done this before, Rocco?You have to pick ‘truth’ or ‘dare’, then you do what it says on the card,” Hope explained with a tone of skepticism. “When you’ve had a turn, you pick someone else to go.”

“Oh. I thought we’d get to ask each other some questions we made up.”

Lottie gave him a once-over, not looking thrilled by the idea. “Wow, Rocco. I don’t want to even think about the kind of thing you’d ask.”

He winked with a smile in response. _I kind of want to know now._

“Okay, is everyone ready?” Hope brought everyone’s attention back to her. “Let’s crack on.” She drew the top card from the ‘Dare' pile.

“I guess she’s going first, then,” Lottie muttered from beside us over to Selia.

“I’m glad someone else is going first. I’ve been going first all morning,” her sweet voice directed back.

I glanced back over the top of Selia’s head to see Lottie raise her eyebrows. “Yeah, I guess so."

“Okay, I chose dare,” Hope announced. She was loving this. “‘Give a foot massage to one of the other Islanders.’” Her face fell.

“Wow! Gettin’ right in there!” I couldn’t help but release a short laugh. _I’m already getting worked on over here, anyway._

“Ugh, gross! I don’t think I could touch someone’s feet on the first day I met them,” Hannah whined from across the firepit. “I’m definitely choosing truth when it’s my turn.”

“What, and miss out on all the fun? ‘Suck someone’s toes’ might be in there, too,” I bantered back and leaned forward. I felt Selia shake to contain her giggling beside me as she buried her face into my shoulder to avoid eye contact with Hannah.

“Gross!” she sounded with another whine.

“Okay, well I think it’s time to get this person out of his shell a bit,” Hope began, “so the person I choose is Noah.”

The muscled librarian’s mouth hung open.

“Come on there, big man. Get those piggies out!” I managed through a chuckle, sending the girl around my arm further into a fit.

Noah turned to face Hope, offering up his right foot reluctantly. She worked with her thumbs up and down his sole, locking eyes with him.

“How’s that feeling, mate?” Gary hollered over with Hannah covering her eyes beside him.

“Actually,” Noah broke into a relaxed sigh as Hope started on his toes, “pretty good!”

“Well, this is already the weirdest holiday I’ve ever been on,” Gary grinned to himself. 

_You and me both, mate._

“You get it girl! He looks like he’s loving it!” Selia cheered, her eyes still watery despite regaining her cool. She wiggled in her seat, crossing one palm over to my knee and the other to weave her fingers in mine on her side.

_She’s an affectionate one.Maybe she won’t mind if I kiss her._

“Well done for getting us started, Hope.” Marisol adjusted herself beside Ibrahim. “Who are you choosing to go next?”

Hope scanned either side of the firepit with a glint in her eye. “Let’s keep things lively. Selia seems like she’s up for having fun.”

Selia tilted her head up to me.

“You’re up! Truth or dare, Selia?” I waggled my eyebrows at her, earning another smile.

She untangled herself from me and headed over to the two decks, hips swaying with her bikini ties’ fabric, silver heels providing a beat to the motion on the wood. _That ass._ I gave my head a shake to try to stop my mind from going to the dirty places it wanted to go.

“Be spontaneous!Choose dare!” Rocco gave a wink and avoided Lottie’s glare.

“I don’t know. I think truth is the really brave option,” Ibrahim suggested.

“Look at you boys deciding for her. You’re so thoughtful.” Lottie rolled her eyes. “You make your own choice, Selia.”

“Alright, something spicy, then,” she decided, waving a ‘Dare’ card for everyone to see.

“Yes, Selia.Go big or go home,” I applauded.

Hope stood up and hurried to read the card over her shoulder, “Okay, the dare is: ‘Take a selfie, and text it to the hottest Islander!’” 

My own words of ‘the competition is pretty fierce out here’ started knocking around in my head. _Not for both of us. For me. Here it comes. The let down as she texts one of these overly-muscled lads._ I stiffened. _She’ll be a great mate. I’ll be a great mate. We’ll both be great mates._

“Okay, that’s not as bad as the feet one,” Hannah’s voice snapped me out of my daze.

Ibrahim frowned. “I think it’s worse. I always look so bad in selfies!”

“It’s all about getting that perfect pose, right Selia?” the thin ginger girl followed up.

“Oh yeah, perfect pose from the chest up, hun,” she quipped, using the sides of her arms to push her chest forward in her bikini with a wink. She turned so the sunlight glowed atop her high cheekbones and lifted her phone to capture the exact moment she gently bit down on part of her lip. The shutter sounded and her eyes evaluated her handiwork in her now lowered hand.

“Take your time, Selia,” I said, burying my anticipated disappointment with a playful tone.

“Don’t rush her. Who you send a flirty pic to is a very important decision,” Ibrahim commented with more sincerity than he probably meant to. _He also stepped forward earlier._

“Nah, this decision is pretty simple. I’m just a failure at finding my contact list in this thing,” she responded. Seemingly satisfied, she navigated her screen and sent off the photo.

The ding from my pocket chimed immediately. I fished it out and swiped to admire the image, biting my own lip in an attempt to distract my blood from rushing straight to my dick. _Those assets._

“Thanks for choosin’ me!” my voice raised while I kept trying to calm myself. The butterflies were back with a vengeance, thankfully serving as a better distraction. I flashed a smile as she made her way over and into to her previous position next to me. “I can’t believe you think I’m the fittest person here.”

“I coupled up with you, didn’t I?” I felt the question vibrate through her with my arm back to its comfortable spot around her.

“You two are already so sweet together!” Hannah squeaked, sitting up from Gary’s side. “So it’s Selia’s turn to choose. Who’s next?”

“Why don’t you choose one of the boys?” proposed Hope, who had relocated to Noah’s lap.

“Sure,” Selia hesitated.

“But don’t choose Noah. I think me fondling his feet was probably enough excitement for one day.”

“I honestly didn’t peg you for a foot-fondler, Hope.” I could see the corners of her mouth lift as she spoke and raised a brow at me. “I figured that I’d choose Bobby, anyways.”

“Oh wow, okay,” I blinked at her. “I don’t know if I’m ready for any of these sexy dares yet.” _I want to do the sexy dares, but I’m nervous as hell. Still bricking it._

She rubbed her thumb over my index finger a few times.

“I feel like sucking on someone’s toes in public is a big commitment,” I recovered. “At least let me take you out for a drink first, right?”

“No one’s mentioned toe-sucking apart from you, mate,” Gary pestered.

“Well, anyway. I choose truth,” I decided, letting Hope reach over for me and read the card out loud.

“It says, ‘What was your most embarrassing sexual experience?’”Her bright lips pulled into a cheshire grin. 

_Feck.Dare might have been less embarrassing._

“Um, I don’t know if I want to get into that yet,” I answered her, becoming more aware of Selia’s presence by the second. “But there was this time when I was goin’ to make a cake for this girl…”

“Great start,” Gary riffed.

“And I thought it would be sexy if I shaped the cake ‘in my image’, if you get me?”

“Amazing.”

“Turns out, I don’t really have a clue what sexy is. She was not impressed. And I think that’s all I’m goin' to say about that,” I finished, my cheeks burning below my shades.

Selia let out a light laugh and whispered so only I could hear, “Cake or not, I’m more upset that she didn’t want any of your icing after all that effort.”

I felt my shoulders relax and my discomfort fade after she gave me a playful lean into my side.My cheeks maintained their heat and my eyes widened as my mind raced through the implications. _I’m going to need to stay seated for this next round._

“So, who are you choosing next?” Hope leaned over.

“Um, how about,” I pondered, trying to clear my head of all the images Selia just put in there, “Marisol?”

“Okay.I choose truth,” she confidently stated, letting Hope take full charge as official card reader.

“Good choice,” said Hope. “Your question is, ‘Have you ever kissed someone of the same gender on a night out?’”

“Yes, of course,” the woman in the black bikini answered. Several of the boys fully turned their heads toward her in the least subtle display of interest.

“For fun?” Hannah questioned innocently.

“My friend Persia is always snogging everyone on the dance floor.Girls, lads,” Hope shared.

Marisol corrected, “No, I mean I actually like to meet girls on nights out.”

“Oh, you’re bisexual! I get it.” Hannah stared at Marisol in amazement.

Hope stumbled to apologize, “Sorry, Marisol, I didn’t mean to imply you’re like my friend who just snogs everyone!”

“Well, lots of people do like to experiment, especially on nights out when inhibitions are down,” the woman responded passively. “But I’m genuinely interested in women, just about as much as men. I actually get more nervous talking to girls for some reason. If I meet a really beautiful girl, I get a bit tongue-tied.”

“Tell me about it. I can barely form sentences if I crush on a girl,” Selia sympathized.

_Wait. What?_

“So the club is a place where you can talk with your lips?” Rocco leaned in, letting go of Lottie.

Lottie rolled her eyes behind him. “We always talk with our lips, Rocco.”

“Something like that!” Marisol chuckled in a bright timbre.

 _Do we? We do._ I curled my lips in different directions to test the theory. “Aye, try talkin’ without your lips. Can’t be done!” 

_Wait, wait, wait. What about Selia having crushes on girls? Have more of the Islanders been added to my competition?_

“I’m good on the dance floor, so I end up feeling confident, like I could make the first move,” she elaborated while she adjusted her dark swimsuit again.

“And then you end up tongue-tied, but not from talking,” Rocco flirted.

“Yeah, by that time I can tell if she’s on my wavelength and interested.”

Lottie struggled to get Rocco’s attention back. “That’s boss, Marisol. It’s hard enough for me with only boys in my dating pool.”

“I feel kind of reassured knowin’ Marisol and Selia get nervous talkin' to girls the same way I do,” I contributed. _I’m nervous right now._ I studied Selia’s expression through my shades and she appeared to be lost in thought, but had started to stroke my thumb again.

“Well, men usually come to me, so it’s simpler,” Marisol tapped her cheek, “but I could totally see myself in a long-term thing with another woman. And it appears I’m not the only one here. That’s really cool. I think it’s good to be open to discovering new things about yourself, but it’s also important to just let yourself be who you are, you know?”

“I totally agree. You’re really sound, Marisol,” Rocco was grinning wildly at her. 

_Lottie is going to eat him alive._

“Time for another quick decision. Who is going next?” Ibrahim intervened before Lottie could open her mouth.

“I think Bobby should go next,” Marisol suggested after passing her eyes over Selia. 

_Why me? I just went!_

Hannah reinforced my thoughts. “Didn’t he just go?”

“Yeah.Funny that Hope didn’t have anything to say about it this time,” the Aussie was able to cut in with a pout.

Trying to avoid any more tension, I gave a broad smile to the group. “I’m up for it. I can go again! I choose dare.”

Hope flipped the next card over.“Ooh, it’s a good one,” her eyes lit up. “‘Kiss the Islander you fancy the most.’”

_Right. Let’s do this. You only live once._

“I feel like I’ve only just met you all, but I don’t even have to think about this one.”

I looked down to Selia and used my agile fingers to to gently tip her face up to mine before cupping her cheek and leaning in. My gaze flitted between her beautiful eyes and her pink lips. She placed both her arms around my neck and pulled me forward, carding her fingers through my dreads as she kissed me deeply. We both closed our eyes, getting lost entirely. My mind started to go blank while the passion built from the sensation and my heart started to pound in my chest. I couldn’t help my right hand travelling lower to the small of her back, trying to bring her as close as possible. She was so soft—so sweet. She tasted like champagne. She smelt like a lavender crème brûlée. _I need this. It is different this time. She’s different._

She pulled away slowly, leaving me in a daze, and I realized that the others were cheering and whooping. Her lips had plumped with a brighter shade, and I was unsure how long we’d been at it.

“Wow! That was amazin’. I love that you went there,” I breathed, unable to break eye contact with her. She was glowing.

“Okay, moving on,” Hope loudly tried to draw everyone’s focus. “Who should go next?”

“How about Hannah?” I recommended. 

I didn’t pay attention to anything that followed during Hannah’s turn, or several turns after that. I was locked into Selia’s sparkling blue orbs, appreciating the white-capped waves her irises had formed naturally. She gazed back at me, relaxed but curious, fingertips grazing my freckled chest. 

“Kind of feels like a daydream, eh?” she mentioned after a while, clearly in the same haze as me.

“We’ve probably gone delirious from the heat,” I tried to joke between us.

“I’ll race you to that mirage of an oasis.”

“I’m pretty sure the pool’s real, darlin’, and I wouldn’t try to drink from it anytime soon.”

We were interrupted by a roaring laugh coming from both Gary and Rocco, bringing us back to the game. Hope was glaring daggers at Lottie who wore a devilish grin. 

Noah was awkwardly shifting around. “It’s not funny!” he shot back weakly at the two boys.“Grasshoppers are like spiders that can jump at you when you’re not looking!”

“Two less legs to worry ‘bout, though, mate.” Rocco couldn’t contain himself.

“Babe, take your turn,” Noah pleaded to Hope.

She flipped over a ‘Truth’ card with her ebony fingers. “‘What part of your body gets you in the mood when touched?’” she read with a smirk and elaborated without hesitation, “I think it’s probably the back of my thighs. I don’t know why, but I always get goosebumps when someone strokes me there.Especially with a feather.”

“Noah, are you taking notes, bruv?” Gary asked, leaning on Rocco for support, his face flushed from laughter.

Noah raised an eyebrow, but gave Hope a smouldering look. _What did we miss the last few rounds?_

Rocco stood, taking charge of the next selection. “Selia, you haven’t been chosen in ages.”

“I think that might be it, I’m afraid,” Hope motions to all of the overturned cards. “We’re all out.”

My curiosity started to get the better of me. “C’mon, Rocco, make up a truth or a dare,” I requested. _Sorry, Lottie. I need to know what kind of questions the lad has._

“Why not!For one last round,” Hope joined, “Selia, truth or dare?

“Let’s go with truth.”

Rocco stroked his messy auburn beard, raking his green eyes over her and searching for inspiration.Hope leaned in to whisper into his ear and he smiled with intrigue. “Oh yes, that’s kind of what I was onto,” he mused. “Hope and I have similar ones, so we’re combining them together. Have you ever hooked up with someone you knew your friend fancied?”

“Never. I could never do that to a friend,” Selia stated flatly. “It feels like an impossible thing to want to do.” _Of course she hadn’t. She didn’t seem like the type._

“Me either,” Lottie asserted, staring down Rocco with suspicion.

“No, me neither.”Hannah looked towards her for approval.

Marisol combed through her hair with her red nails before adding, “And we’re all in official couples at least.” 

_Aye, ‘official couples’.I like the sound of that._

“Well, I guess that really is the end, this time.” Hope dusted her hands and combined the cards into a neat single pile.

“Oh good,” Hannah sighed. “I don’t think I could have watched another foot massage, anyway.”

Gary looked back at her. “What’s with you and feet?”

“I just don’t like it when people try and make them sexy.”

“What, like this?” I teased, lifting my feet off the decking and wiggling my toes in the air at her.

She let out a high pitched scream and ran towards the Villa’s outdoor kitchen away from the firepit.

“Wow. That’s a phobia I’d like to know more about,” Marisol uttered to herself and began to follow her.

Selia stood from beside me to stretch in the rays of sun and quickly got pulled away by Lottie to the other end of the bench. She looked back to give me an apologetic smile, but I happily urged her on. _Maybe she can buy Rocco some time before he’s eaten alive._

The cast soon divided up into smaller standing groups of conversation and I found myself dwarfed between Noah and Ibrahim. They were engaging in an efficient round of twenty-one questions, having not had the chance to talk much—not that they talked much in the first place. All of us only got through the basic introductions before we were told to line up in the garden. The boys had met on the way to the Villa in a minibus after their minders had allowed them all out of their hotel rooms. First impressions made me feel as if they were all good sorts, and we chatted mostly about where everyone was from and our dating history during the drive.

Breaking off his interview of Noah, Ibrahim clamped a hand down on my shoulder. “Want to head over and check out the gym with us?” he offered.

I glanced over to Selia who was laughing along with a cheered up Lottie, outlining shapes with her index fingers that the Australian seemed to understand. “Sounds like a plan, big man.”

The three of us explored the outdoor stations of the exercise area, and I concluded it was only filled with half of the things I didn’t know how to use. I didn’t go to the gym often back in Glasgow, usually only attending with Big Jonno once a week to encourage him to stay healthy. Most of my exercise came from being on my feet all day in the kitchen and nights out with the lads. _Should I try and get on the protein? Would Selia prefer me to have more muscle?_ I wasn’t sure about a lot of her preferences outside of her coupling up with me. _It’s hasn’t even been a day yet, lad_ , I tried to remind myself. _Get ahold of yourself._

Noah appeared content as he sat down on one of the weight benches. “So, what do you reckon?”

“About what, mate?” Ibrahim took the other bench.

“All this.” He circled the backdrop of the Villa in the air with his large hand.

“Like I was saying, I can’t believe we’re actually here. It’s mad. And we’re all coupled up with these gorgeous girls. Casting really pulled through. I feel like I could take over half of these girls home.The others I’d at least take out with me. The one that picked me is well fit.”

“Marisol, right?”

“She reminds me a bit of Lois Lane. My type on paper, but I’m keeping my options open.”

“Smart.” Noah nodded. “All these girls are beautiful.I’m feeling good with Hope choosing me.She’s such a sort, you know?She also doesn’t seem to mind me being quiet, so that’s a win, no doubt.”

“How about you, Bobby?” Ibrahim asked.

I bounced on the balls of my feet, considering how much to tell them. “We’re a good match so far and really gettin’ on. Absolutely a connection. The main thing is, she laughs at my jokes. She’s a sweet lass. Also, I mean, have you seen her?” _And now I can open my phone and see her any time I like. We need to take some selfies together so I can get a decent wallpaper on the screen._

“Truth or Dare went well for you.” Grinned the golf pro, Noah beside him donning a knowing expression.

“Aye.”

“Really well for you,” he pressed.

“Alright, well, the stars aligned and I got kissed and picked first. Can’t be helped. Ladies find all _this_ irresistible. Just total sex appeal, lads,” I joked and motioned to my torso while moving my hips around.

“Oh, so you reckon you got kissed first?” Noah ran his fingers through his hair.

I cocked a brow. “Cheeky.”

Moving to the edge of the gym in front of the two lads, I leaned on the rack of weights to survey our new home for the summer. The string lights spanned the entire garden and multilevel decking, ending only over the infinity pool that defined the edge of our little world. Some of the beanbags scattered on the lawn were now gathered together and occupied by my new housemates Rocco, Lottie, and Hope. I froze when I spotted Selia by the canopied daybeds on the higher portion of the deck having a chat with Gary. He was facing away from me, but I could see one of his hands was in his right pocket, standing casually with her. They seemed to be discussing something interesting.

 _She’s out of your league, McKenzie. You were just a placeholder. You shouldn’t have expected any different. This is why you don’t do relationships._ I felt a weight growing heavier on my chest.

Her head began shaking from side to side as she put both hands up in front of her. Gary’s shoulders fell.

_Hang on._

The crane operator scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably after Selia cut through the air a few times at neck level with her right hand. They were a bit far away, but her kissable lips seemed to be saying, ‘No thank you.’

My heart skipped as she politely smiled and departed from Gary, the weight leaving my chest entirely. 

_McKenzie, you might have a shot at this._


	3. A Series of Waiting Rooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selia POV.
> 
> The Islanders crack on and kick off their summer. The arrival of a new Islander is announced. Selia tries to navigate girl code.

**Selia**

_I have no idea what ‘chemistry’ Gare with the Hair was talking about_ , I thought while making my way over to the open-air kitchen where Hannah and Marisol were still chatting; or rather where Marisol was still psychoanalyzing Hannah.

“That didn’t look promising,” Marisol commented, her interest peaked when I took a seat at the counter.

“I thought we were bonding,” Hannah whined to her, appearing confused.

“I’m a great multitasker,” she replied, gaze lingering on me as she leaned on the edge of the sink. “It’s useful to keep an eye on everyone in the Villa so I can understand all the different personalities.”

_I hope she’s not trying to socially engineer everything in this place. I’ve had enough emotional manipulation and gaslighting for one lifetime._

“What happened, Selia?” Hannah’s doe eyes became filled with genuine concern.

_Oh shit, right! She’s coupled up with Gary and this is going to sting like a bitch. I need to break this to her gently. She seems like an innocent girl. I don’t want her falling apart on the first day. I mean, it is just the first day, but I’m having trouble keeping track of time here._

_Also, there’s a severe lack of music going on. Are we allowed to even do covers of songs? I have no idea what they have clearances for. I’ve never worked on reality television._

“Your Gary,” I began, “is testing the waters a bit with other folks in the Villa. I figured that I owe you a heads up.”

Her eyes became impossibly wider.

“I’m not saying he’s moving on at all. I think some of us haven’t had the chance to get to know everyone just yet,” I explained, “and sometimes for guys that means that they will flirt around in the beginning. It’s mostly to reassure themselves about their original choice. I don’t agree with it, but that’s how a few of my guy friends back home have described it to me.”

Hannah’s expression darkened. “What did he say?”

“I think you should have that discussion with him. I rejected him outright, though. We decided to stick to being friends.” _‘Am I the type you usually go for?’ What a line._

A loud ping accompanied by a buzz interrupted any further discussion. Marisol scrambled to retrieve her phone from the counter. “Text! Guys! I got a text!”

The three of us hurried over with the screen unlocked toward the other Islanders converging on the lawn to form a circle. I gave Bobby a wink as I stopped next to him. He winked back.

Marisol adjusted the distance from her face to the phone in her hand, reading the text to the rest of us:

**Islanders, tonight there will be a welcome party. Please get ready to say hi to a very special guest!**

**#drinksonus #droppingthebombshell**

_Bright side? Alcohol. Kind-of-shitty side? Possible Bobby-Snatcher._

Hope had already attached herself to Noah’s arm. “Amazing! A party!”

“Does that mean another girl is coming in here?” Lottie exchanged a worried glance with the rest of the girls.

Noah looked to Hope who squeezed him tightly. He thought for a moment before stiffly countering, “Or it could be another guy.”

“Not bloody likely, knowing my luck,” Hannah huffed.

“Let’s go all out for tonight, ladies,” Hope pitched, regaining her confidence. “Boys, if you’ll excuse us, we have to get ready to serve you some looks.” She let go of the strapping boy and motioned for the other girls to follow before she started towards the Villa.

I perched my folded together hands on Bobby’s shoulder, leaning in to whisper out of earshot of the rest of the dispersing cast. “Gary’s doing the rounds to get himself out of his Hannah situation. I’m worried he’ll try and go for this new Islander and break her heart a little. I had to friend zone him pretty hard a small while ago after the game.” 

Withdrawing slightly to observe his reaction, I felt his hand move to rest on my lower back. 

“I’m not the jealous type, Li, but thanks for tellin’ me.” His face was glowing with a smile. I took some time to admire him, noticing his long eyelashes without his sunglasses.

_Hell yeah, you adorable man. You can use that nickname all you like._

“Selia!” Lottie yelled from the patio doors, grabbing my attention. “Are you coming?!”

I felt a kiss on my cheek as Bobby let go of me. “See you after? I’m lookin’ forward to your look.Go on. They told us that the all the lads have to do our Beach Hut stuff now, anyway.”

“You can snog him again later! Come on!” Lottie poked her head out further.

“See you later.” I studied the golden flecks in is eyes. Managing to coyly raise an eyebrow, I smirked at the Scot despite my prominent blush and headed up the decking.

_I need to get my shit together._

Lottie and I entered the dressing room after practically inhaling our salads in the hallway and brushing our teeth with the complementary toiletry kits in the bathroom. We were immediately hit with a wall of different hairspray and sunscreen scents. My carry-on luggage was positioned near my station, left there for me by the crew. The circular counter was divided up like a pie consisting of enough cosmetics laid out to fill a small shop, each slice aligned with an ottoman and vanity mirror. I searched around further and found that my larger case was parked near one of the tall wardrobes that lined two of the walls.

_Shit, I didn’t even unpack yet. Was I supposed to earlier? I’m still at a loss as to how this whole place works outside of the strict ‘no nudity’ and ‘safe sex only’ rules. Well, ‘safe’ to say someone is having sex tonight and I’ll probably end up hearing it since they confiscated my headphones._

I unzipped the smaller hardshell case on the floor, digging for my makeup bag and settling on a white lace cocktail dress that was tucked underneath it. I decided to unpack the rest later, sliding it under the counter and ducking into the small change room on the side to strip down and throw the dress on over my head. Smoothing the fabric over my hips, I caught a glimpse of myself in the full-length mirror. The pencil skirt bottom and halter straps branching from the deeply cut neckline made me appear curvier than usual, and I pulled the dress down slightly in the front to better frame my tiny black whale fluke tattoo at the bottom of my sternum. It had been covered by my swimsuit earlier, and I pondered Bobby’s reaction when he’d notice it.

“I think it will be nice to have another girl in the Villa,” I heard Hope say as I re-entered. “More girls, more power, right?”

She was searching for allies. I began to consider her as a more strategic player. Noah was her type, but it was hard to stay if she would stick with him if he wasn’t a fan favourite later on. The public had a say sometimes in who stayed, after all.

I took a seat next to Lottie on a modern white ottoman, balling up my bikini and tossing it into my carry-on. She rolled her eyes at Hope, shifting in her pleather minidress. “Oh please. If the situation was different, sure. But in here? You know if a girl comes in now she’ll be the hottest person any of us have ever seen and she’ll be out to get what she wants. And what if she wants Noah?”

Hope furrowed her brow and tossed her braids that weren’t placed into her newly styled bun. All of the girls seemed determined to look their best, applying their own version of warpaint; perfect contours, not a false lash out of place. I decided to stick with my silver gladiator heels.

“Hearing you say that makes me nervous,” Hannah said, looking over her vanity mirror. “I just want everyone to meet their perfect match. But what if her perfect match is the same as mine?”

“I originally didn’t want think too much about the strategy of it all,” I sighed. “It’s a game, I guess.Let’s just make sure we’re the best at playing it.” _Poor Hannah is having a hard time. Fuck, I really don’t want to worry about this right now. I want to make like Jay-Z and only have ninety-nine problems._

“I agree,” Marisol said and finished applying her mascara.

Hope attempted to offer Hannah support. “It could be a guy, you know. Maybe your perfect man is going to walk through the door. He’ll have glasses, and a cardigan, and a moustache, and… what else do you like?”

“Horses!” The ginger seemed to perk up. 

“And he’s going to ride in on a horse,” she continued. _Yes, Hope, tonight’s mane event._

Marisol stood to spray herself with body mist. “I’m imagining him riding in shirtless. If that happens, you won’t be the one one falling at his feet.”

“You like a guy that rides a horse?” Hope asked, taking pride in turning the mood slightly.

“I like a guy that’s shirtless.”

I listened to the girls while using a makeup wipe and then started in with my tinted moisturizer. Letting my face rest for a minute, I opened my palette of nudes, blacks, and greys. _A smokey eye for all this smoke?_

Lottie flipped her hair. “My ex back in Australia was always shirtless. He was ripped, so I didn’t complain too much, but it was a little weird. One time he came to pick me up for a date and he didn’t have a shirt on.”

After finishing off my subtle highlight and brows, I cocked my head to the side to ask, “What did you say when you saw him?”

“Nothing. I just looked at his abs and took him inside.”

“In more ways than one, I can imagine.”

She smirked. “We never made our reservation.”

Working on a new braid for her hair, Hannah had been hanging on every word. “If he was so hot, why did you break up?”

“Oh gosh, he was thick as a brick. I didn’t see it at first because I was blinded by the fanny flutters,” Lottie replied with a chuckle.

“The what?”

Lottie looked at me and back to Hannah. “Um, it’s an Aussie thing I guess. Anyway, one time we talked about going on holiday and he asked me, ‘What country is France in?’ That’s when I knew things were going south.”

A giggle almost caused me to mess up my eyeliner. “I really can’t blame you, hun. Basic geographical knowledge is my benchmark for date-ability.”

“I think that was when I knew we had to break up. I couldn’t imagine going on a holiday with him complaining every time he couldn’t get Vegemite,” she elaborated through her application of gloss over her dark lipstick. “We had to break up twice in the end.”

Hannah shuffled closer. “What do you mean?”

“He was watching footie when I said I think we should ‘take time apart’.”

“I’ve heard that before.” Her slight shoulders dropped with a sigh.

“And then two days later, he showed up at the house like nothing happened. Turns out he wasn’t even paying attention to me the first time I broke up with him!”

“What did you do?”

“I had to break up with him again,” Lottie recalled with a satisfied expression and emphasized, “ _louder_.”

Waterproof mascara freshly on my lashes, I blinked over to her before applying a hydrating lip balm to complete my routine. I had always disliked wearing lipstick. A smear of it on a partner’s lips felt like an unintentional kiss-and-tell. To be fair, whoever wore bright red lipstick to stamp on anyone wanted to tell.

“Although, I almost thought about taking him back, he was that fit,” she added.

Marisol observed her with a careful posture. Her white blazer was cinched with a black belt and gold links draped down her neck. She adjusted her cleavage so that it was on full display, making sure she was spilling out just enough. “Sounded like it ended for a good reason, to be honest. I could never take someone back. Could you?” Her question seemed to be aimed at me.

“Yeah, I have.” I looked down as I started tidying my station. Determined to keep the floodgates shut, I refused to meet her gaze. _I’m not up to you dissecting my history right now so you can add another page to my psych profile._

Hannah leaned in with curiosity. “And it still didn’t work out?”

I bit my lip trying to come up with simple answer to move the conversation along. “Nah, but it has been amazing pouring my time into my friendships. I’ve got little families in different cities all over.”

“I’m worried about what it will be like in here. I can’t imagine how hard breaking up will be.”

 _She seems to be preparing herself for the worst._ I stood to move past Lottie and bent down to hug her around the shoulders. Hannah gripped my forearms and swayed in appreciation.

“You still have to see them every day. That’s a lot of difficult emotions to process.” Marisol was in full analysis mode.

“And you have to watch them get off with someone else,” Lottie growled. “That would be the hardest for me.”

“Depends on the situation,” I contributed softly and returned to my seat. I fastened my thin silver necklace around my neck that came together just above my breasts, trailing down to just above my tattoo on display. “Sometimes it’s just better that two people aren’t together, but I can admit that I’d be crushed if I was coupled up with a guy for weeks and he was stolen in a re-coupling.”

“I can just feel that it’s going to happen to me. I trust my instincts and I know one of you will end up kissing a guy I like. It may happen with Rocco, but that depends on how you all feel about him, I guess.I still don’t know how we’re feeling.” Lottie scanned the dressing room.

I reached over to give her hand a reassuring squeeze.

“I honestly don’t know myself,” Marisol contemplated.

Hope inserted herself back into the conversation, “Don’t worry about it, hun. It’s only the first day, after all. No-one’s attached yet. Well, apart from me.” 

_Apart from both of us. He’s genuinely kind._

Our unofficial therapist nodded. “Yeah, you and Noah seem to have clicked straight away.”

Hannah’s high voice shook me from my mood. “What about you, Selia? Where’s your head at?”

“I’m really into Bobby. If I could spend this summer getting to know him, I’d be over the moon,” I confessed slowly as I felt my cheeks warming.

“Interesting.” Marisol’s brown hues fell on me again. “I’ve been keeping an eye on the boys. I think Bobby’s type is someone who’s really out there and full on in their personality. You definitely give me that impression. Also, I’m pretty sure he wants someone who puts the group first. Does that sound like you?”

“I’ve been called a force of nature, but who knows if they meant that I’m actually a natural disaster,” I answered, keeping my tone light. “Both of us seem to care about the wellbeing of everyone here, and that includes a healthy group dynamic.” _He seemed to try and keep everyone happy during the game when tension started. He needs someone to take care of him when he forgets to take care of himself because he’s putting everyone’s needs above his own. I know it. He just feels like that kind of person._

“Maybe it will work out for you guys, then,” She leaned back and addressed the rest of the girls, "To be fair, we’ve only just met each other. All this could change.”

“It’s good to know, though,” Lottie acknowledged. “I’m still not sure what I want. Rocco seems like a cool guy, but I’m not set on him. We’ve both given each other that look, if you know what I mean, but I have a feeling we’re gonna clash if we spend too much time together. And I noticed he might be looking elsewhere.”

“I’m not sure about Ibrahim, either. He’s gorgeous, but what if that means he’s never had to work for it? I don’t want to find out later he’s totally self-centred.” Her black-rimmed glasses slid downward slightly, her lips thinning in disappointment.

_Seems like only Hope and I have landed firmly with your heads over our heels._

_“_ I get the feeling there’s hidden depths behind those beautiful eyes,” Hannah seemed to daydream aloud. “It worries me we might never get to find out more about these boys. If it is another girl that comes in, we all have to fight for our place here.”

“None of us want to get screwed over by some rando that walks through the door.” Lottie rose from her seat, standing in another set of intimidating heels with a hand on her hip.

Hannah stood up after her. “I’m with you on that.”

Hope crossed the room and waited for the other girls to face her. “I think we’re getting ahead of ourselves. Let’s not make a clique. We should be focusing on looking our best instead. Let’s go out there looking amazing, and then all the boys will want us.”

“Either way, I want to party and get entirely trashed with you lovely people. You all look fucking hot! Let’s do this!” I brought some levity back into my voice.

“Yaaas!” She exclaimed as we all strode out of the dressing room together.

Lottie took me by the wrist. “ _You_ look fucking hot. The new girl isn’t going to have a chance.”

The string lights over the entire backyard of the Villa glowed and swayed in the light summer breeze. Strips of coloured light shone from different spaces in the decking and the sides of some of the exterior walls, and I strained to hear any music. _No luck yet._

“Oi oi! Here they are,” Gary announced to the male Islanders gathered near the bean bags. Each of them had changed out of their swimwear into what looked like a mixture of their street clothes and clubbing outfits. We weaved our way into their informal circle, excited to test drive our evening appearances in front of them.

“Some of these guys were getting impatient,” Ibrahim said, brows knitted.

“Yeah, especially Mr La La Land over here,” Bobby extended his arm to Rocco and directed a welcoming smile my way.

I caught him peeking down at my tattoo.

_Cute._

_I’m seriously not going to be able to ‘flirt my ass off’ if I just keep staring at him. You got all dressed up to blow his socks off…Wait, is he even wearing socks? How do I even check that without taking off his shoes mid-conversation? Why is everything ‘off’ in my head right now?_

“What?”Rocco gave Bobby a puzzled look.

“You know. That guy Sebastian who sings and plays piano in that movie. You remind me of him.”

I took in Bobby’s image as he nudged the confused jazz-musician-lookalike. His tropical shirt was almost entirely open to expose his abs and the freckles on his chest. The short sleeves were given an additional few rolls to sit above his biceps, the bottom was tucked into a pair of tan khaki shorts held up by a brown woven belt. I couldn’t help but trace my gaze over his inseam before I made my way down to his grey slip-ons. _Ankle socks?_ Overall, it looked like the best possible version of ‘thrown together’ and ‘easy to take _off_.’

“The singing crab that lives under the sea?” Rocco’s voice interrupted before my thoughts could return to that inseam. 

“No, that’s different.” Bobby shook his head before a mischievous grin lit his face. “Never mind. The point is, Rocco wants us to think he’s laid back, but it turns out he doesn’t like gettin’ stood up.”

“That’s me. I’m the happiest when I’m lying down,” Rocco riffed, winking to the group of girls.

“Seriously, though, thanks so much for waiting,” I addressed the boys. “It’s our first night in the Villa, and I really wanted to pop more of those bottles as our own little Summer Family! You know, some quality bonding as a group!”

“That’s what I thought, too. Let’s have a great night together!” Bobby beamed, walking over to offer me his arm. I folded mine around it, curling my fingers over his bicep to take hold in a feather-light grip. 

“Why are you guys still chatting?” Hope began to lead Noah along up the decking away from the group. “You know there’s champagne over here, right?”

Bobby and I both leaned to see the row of ice buckets along the countertop in the distance, watching as she retrieved two bottles from the furthest one. She looked like she had it handled. We soon turned our attention back to the others.

Ibrahim shifted his stance. “So, how are you girls finding the Villa?”

“I’ve seen better,” I tried to deliver seriously.

“I thought I was supposed to be the joker here,” Bobby’s chest vibrated from a brisk, low laugh.“You must live in a palace if you’ve been in better places than this.”

“Nothing compares to my drywall and concrete box-palace of 70 square meters.”

“Doors an’ all?”

“It even has windows.”

“The height of luxury, sounds like.”

“Oh yeah. It’s on the seventh floor.” I cocked my brow up at him, failing to keep a straight face.

“Did you have a chance to look at the roof terrace yet? That’s gonna be such a beautiful spot to sit out and look at the stars,” Rocco mentioned, reeling us in from our tangent. “I hope I’ll get a chance to do that one evening with someone.”

Lottie cleared her throat.

“I mean with Lottie, of course,” Rocco hastily corrected, but let his eyes wander over to mine.

I nuzzled in closer to Bobby to make my point. “I appreciate a clear, starry night as much as the next girl, but that sounds like a line.”

“Of course it was a line! I bet he asks women to go and look at the stars with him all the time,” Bobby cracked up.

“I bet they like it, too,” Gary followed up swiftly.

 _I need to start laying bricks around Rocco’s friend zone and assert some better boundaries in the morning,_ I thought, feeling uncomfortable under his stare and annoyed for Lottie.

Noah returned with Hope, passing out full champagne flutes from a tray he had carried over. I accepted mine with a mouthed ‘thank you’ after Bobby, taking a long sip. 

Gary jumped in, “It’s silly, really. A shipyard at night is just as nice as the stars, but no one ever wants to go look at a shipyard with me.”

“A shipyard?” Hannah tilted her head.

“Yeah. There’s this park near where I grew up and you can sit out on the hill at night and look at the docks.” His powerful chest puffed out slightly. “You can’t see any stars, obviously, because of the smoke, but the lights on all the cranes are amazing at night. They’re all different colours and you can tell loads about what’s going on.”

“An industrial Daisy for every dock,” I described to relate it back to something Hannah would be familiar with. _She has to be obsessed with Gatsby. I’m willing to put down another bet._ “Sounds kind of spooky, but in a fun way.”

“It’s not abandoned or anything.” Gary gripped the ends of his red and black flannel. “Plus, I don’t think machines are spooky. It’s not like they’re going to jump out at you when you’re not looking.”

“Unless they’re killer robots, like in Terminator,” Bobby remarked.

A few sharp exhales passed through my nose as I pressed my top and bottom lips together to suppress any sound, but I couldn’t hide the small shakes of my body.

Gary sighed, “Right. Here’s all the problems I have with that movie—”

“Um, sorry to interrupt, because this is so _riveting_ ,” Hope rolled her eyes, “but I think I’m starting to see why some of you are single.”

“Oh, I’m acutely aware why,” I grinned back at her. “I’m just convinced that if I don’t reach a certain quota of dad jokes per day, I’ll implode.”

She fought back a smile. “Well, I was expecting better chat than ‘come look at a shipyard with me, baby.’”

Lottie stepped over to Hannah and threw an arm around her, the waif shrinking into her side. “Right? What happened to the old classics?” She put on her best male impression, “Hey guuurl, do you know how to give the kiss of life?”

“Um.” Hannah’s eyes darted to the side.

“Cos you just took my breath away.”

Confusion plastered over her face. “Wow.”

I took another long sip.

“You try one,” Lottie opened up the floor to her anxious participant.

One cheesy pickup line faded into another shortly after, some with a heavy reliance on the word ‘fine’. Noah’s ‘boyfriend material’ had appeared to work a little too well on Hope. Lottie fell into a habit of accidentally snorting while laughing at the end of each routine aside from Ibrahim’s reversed ‘beaver dam’ line. I had to spar back in the silence that followed, informing him playfully that it did its job and definitely wouldn’t be flooding anyone’s panties.

“I want to pretend that I like them ironically, but…” The Aussie struggled to straighten her posture, eyes watering. 

“Why don’t you try one, Selia?” Hope suggested.

_I need maximum impact on this one._

Considering my options, I landed on the idea to give Lottie one last line directly at her, finding that her laugh was becoming funnier to me than the actual pickup lines. I released Bobby and made a b-line for her, gripping her left shoulder. Slowly looking up at her, I tilted my head slightly with the biggest smirk I could muster. “I’m no weatherman, but you can definitely expect a few inches tonight,” I delivered in a husky voice without breaking eye contact.

“Fucking shit,” Lottie wheezed before letting out her biggest snort yet. She steadied herself by reaching for both my shoulders. We then stood there—locked into each other, giggling uncontrollably like kids.

“A classic,” Gary remarked, face red from his own fit of laughter.

“I might have to work on my game,” Ibrahim reflected out loud. 

I looked back at him, finally able to stand on my own. “Trust me, there are worse things than not being a smooth talker.”

“People who talk to your chest instead of your face,” Marisol cut in, clearly thinking of an unpleasant, specific memory.

Hannah stepped forward a little. “I’d take a couple of cheesy lines from a sweet guy over someone who talked down to me.”

“Or someone who can’t take no for an answer.” Hope’s face twisted in disgust.

My whole body went rigid. She paused to survey the group, the camera crew finishing up their B-roll nearby. Seizing the opportunity, Cargo Shorts Number Two began to advance at a snail’s pace to get closer. His lens was a window for the rest of the UK and EU — the whole internet.

 _You’re fine. You worked really hard to be okay,_ I started to self-soothe.

“I was about to talk about a time a guy was physically inappropriate with me. Is that going to make you feel uncomfortable? No judgement,” she spoke to us as a whole.

“If _you’re_ comfortable with it,” I subtly nodded over to the cameras, “you can tell us what happened, Hope.”

No one objected as they turned to her.

She took a deep breath and shook her head. “At the end of one date, a guy tried to take a goodnight kiss a bit further. It was so awkward.”

“Awkward is an understatement.” Marisol’s gaze was fixed on the grass. “That sounds awful.”

“I know so many girls that have been through something similar,” Lottie sympathized as she curled up slightly into herself.

Rocco rubbed her back. “There are so many things that guy did wrong.”

“Exactly,” I agreed, searching my mind for the best way to support her.

“Not listening like that… It’s intimidating when a guy or girl does it. I’ve seen girls come on really strong, too.” Marisol kept her eyes down. “If people just asked instead of being pushy, they’d know if someone was interested without crossing a line.”

“It’s not that simple,” I countered, offering Hope an understanding look. “It’s like he tried to take away your agency and impose his will on you. He didn’t treat you like a person. He made you uncomfortable and feel unsafe. Everything about that shit is intimidating and we can’t always manage to say something in the moment, or even afterwards. ‘No’ comes in a lot of forms. Taking it too far comes in a lot of forms. It’s awful. I’m so sorry that happened to you, hun. I’m here for anything you need.”

_I’m usually more open about this kind of stuff, but these cameras are making it hard. I’m sorry, Hope._

From the other side of the group, Bobby softened his voice, but kept it firm. It was a serious tone that I hadn’t heard from him yet. “They don’t have to explicitly say no. If someone is tryin’ to get away from me or makin’ excuses, that counts as a no.”

Relief washed over me. _Thank you._

“So pretty much everyone you come into contact with, then?” Gary tried to lighten the mood, failing miserably. He sheepishly bowed his head as his gaze met my fierce glare.

_I know it’s a joke, but don’t ever put him even near that context._

Comfortingly stroking Hope’s arm, Noah asserted over her braided bun, “It’s simple—unless the other person is as keen as you are, it’s not happening.”

Gary took another crack. “When a girl goes out with me she can expect quality banter and an absolute gent.”

“And almost as many dad jokes as if she was going out with me,” I helped as a pseudo-apology to him.

“Dad jokes? This is quality humour,” he played along. “Right. A bishop walks into a nunnery—”

A familiar electronic sound goes off in his brief pause.

“I got a text!” Hannah announced with a twirl, holding her phone above her head.

**Islanders, please go to the firepit and get ready to meet your next arrival.**

**#newarrival #turnuptheheat**

“Are you ready, Islanders?” Hope’s excitement returned.

_For the Invasion of the Bobby-Snatcher? As ready as I’ll ever be._

“Let’s do this!” Bobby pumped his fist in the air with a small jump.


	4. You Made Your Bed, Now She Has to Lie in It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby POV.
> 
> The new Islander, Priya, arrives to a mixed reception. Bobby attempts to keep everyone happy while deciding to take it slow with Selia.

**Bobby**

I turned to search for Selia amongst the rest of the Islanders, letting Hope lead the charge over to the firepit.Each of the couples were exchanging their latest theories on the newcomer as I spotted her hourglass frame in the back of the group on her own.

“Sweet look, by the way.You’re givin’ me inspiration for our Unnamed Holiday cake.” I gave her a cheeky smile as I jogged over.

“Thanks, Bobby!Your shirt is the best.”

“Isn’t it just?” _You can have it. Anything you want._

I thought back to the few hours before she walked out in that treat of a dress. All of it was a bit of a blur. The first Beach Hut confessional seemed to go well, but it was strange to answer questions from a screen mounted on a wall below a panel of glass where a camera was. I had gotten more time to hang out with the lads and Rocco had made us all smoothies as our second toast to our summer before the scheduled meal. 

‘ _Everything can change in a matter of hours. Relationships can be over in half a day in here_ ,’ Noah had said while we ate in the room outside of the Beach Hut set. It kept echoing around in my mind.

_She chose you. Gary is in the friend zone. She rejected Rocco right in front of you._

I took her by the hand and we hung back from our housemates, diverging from their path as I led her into the empty kitchen. I wanted to get some kind of privacy with her and I was eager to ask her the pile of questions I had been coming up with all afternoon. Did she like dogs? Was she a morning person? Did she prefer coffee or tea?

_Currently pressing ones first._

She turned to face me in front of the bar stools that were tucked in along the stone counter, her eyes exploring mine as I gathered myself. 

“Bobby? You doing okay there?” her voice was kind and soothing. _Definitely like honey._

“Today’s been such a good laugh, but I thought we should have a quick chat before someone else arrives and it all kicks off,” I hesitated. “I wanted to know if it was it okay that I kissed you when I did that dare?”

Her eyes lit up and she formed beautiful smile. “I loved it. I chose you, and a few hours later, you kissed me. What’s not to like? It’s more than okay.”

_She loved it._

“I never really got into these games when I was younger. I was pretty shy as a kid,” I began confessing with my eyes fixed down at the fit of our hands. “When we did Spin the Bottle, I always hoped it wouldn’t land on me.” The words kept tumbling out before I could think. “I’m better at makin’ people laugh than flirtin’, I guess, but here you’ve got to do both. It’s like bein’ a teenager again.” 

I felt a short and gentle amount of pressure on my hand from hers.

“Can I ask you, now we’re in private, where’s your head at? What are you thinkin’ about you and me?” I was able to get out and I lifted my gaze to meet hers.

“You and me? I like how that sounds. I want to see where this goes because I’m really into you, Bobby. I know that it’s early days, but I already have a feeling that we’ll vibe this summer, for sure. I really want us to get to know each other,” she answered right away, a blush gradually tinting her cheeks.

“I’m glad you said that. I think we’ve got a good connection so far. We’re clicking, you’re sayin’ all the right stuff, you seem like my type on paper, but… it has only been a day. I’m not making a decision now or anythin’ like that. I want to get to know everyone in here.”

“You need to know you’re with the right person to share all this sunshine with.”

I laughed, genuinely surprised at her reaction. “Yeah, I think so. I know I can find it hard to build a connection with someone that’s more than a friendship. I need to be sure.”

Abruptly, Lottie’s voice carried loudly over the night air, “Whenever you two lovebirds are ready…”

 _Feck._

As we broke apart, I noticed that the rest of the cast was staring at us and we quickly ran over to file into the line they had formed. 

Gary and I fist bumped each other on the side when I took my place in the opening to his right. He raised his eyebrows at me and I knew he was forming a load of lines in his head for later. Him and I were going to have to keep the party going. Welcoming the new contestant and making them feel welcome were two separate things, and we had agreed earlier that we’d do both. Keeping things as light as possible was key. If it’s a new girl, some of the current ones are going to have a serious problem with her straight away, so it’ll be uphill from there.

 _If I just keep everyone laughing, they won’t have time to fall out with each other_ , I thought, my nerves starting to build up again. I was unsure how Selia would react to someone else coming in. She had seemed to be getting close with Lottie, and I knew for certain that the goth did not like the idea of more competition. I was worried that Lottie would expect her to freeze the newcomer out. _She won’t, though. She’s too much of a sweetheart for that. What she said to Hope… someone who says something like that wouldn’t freeze anyone out._

Noah was on my other side, staring straight ahead in silence. I assumed that he would stay coupled with Hope for a while.He was the quiet and cautious type. A lot of his comments mentioned ‘the game’ after the girls went to get ready, but that might have been because he watched the previous season in preparation for the summer. He had read almost every article and interview given by the former cast.

One of the camera guys rounded the corner of the Villa and we could hear the clicking of heels on the pavement. Looking past him, I could see a deep shade of red hair and a set of large bronzed breastsbouncing towards us, barely contained by a long, sleeveless silver dress with an extremely high slit on the side. Her smooth and elegant East Indian features wore an excited smile as she stepped in front of us near the edge of the decking.

“Hi everyone!I’m so excited to meet you all!” she greeted.

Gary and I both involuntarily whistled quietly in unison.

“Mate, I _know_ ,” Noah said, his hand landing on my back.

“I guess we’re the welcoming committee!” I declared and cracked a wide grin as I bounded towards the new girl.

“Come one, boys!” Gary called from behind me.

We gathered around her as the girls stayed standing in a group. They looked as if they were discussing their own plans.

I decided to start off, “Evenin’! I’m Bobby, your resident pastry chef and Good Times Director—taller on television.”

“Comes up short in person.” Gary leaned in with a grin. “You alright?”

The new Islander’s laugh floated through the breeze, drawing some of the girls’ attention. “Hey there.” She flicked dark her eyes from his face to his belt to get a look at him. “I’m Priya.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, beautiful. I’m Rocco.” La La Land gave her his best leading man smile. “Would you like me to get us some drinks?”

“Look at this lad, all thirsty.” I bounced my brows and gave the redheaded man a lighthearted jab on the arm.

“Welcome to the Villa, I’m Noah,” he spoke sincerely, his light brown eyes studying her. He had angled himself away from Hope, but quickly glanced back at her nervously. She had started heading over with Marisol and Selia in tow.

“Here they are!” I cheered, relieved at Selia’s pleasant expression.

“Were you lads trying to keep her all to yourself?” Hope’s eyes sparkled as Noah planted himself beside her while she threw her arms around Priya to hug her. “How are you doing, babes? I’m Hope.It’s so good to meet you.”

“It’s good to meet you, too. My name is Priya. I’m so glad you girls aren’t judging me for gatecrashing your party.” She relaxed as Hope pulled away and turned toward Selia. 

“Oh my! You are _so_ stunning! We were just saying.” She beamed and pulled her into a hug of her own. “I’m Selia. That dress is sick as fuck.”

“You’re so sweet!” Priya passed her eyes over the three of them with gratitude. “I was really worried I’d be fading into the background, to be honest. All you girls are so beautiful, and I know I’m slightly older than some of you…”

“I wouldn’t have noticed that,” Ibrahim complimented.

Marisol lifted a brow. “Swiftly moving on.I'm really looking forward to getting to know you better.”

“Yeah, we all are,” I chimed in.

_A small hiccup, but this is what I’m talking about! Welcoming committee is off to the races!_

Priya thought for a moment. “I try to be a pretty open person. What do you want to know?”

“‘What’s your type?’ seems to be on the official Villa questionnaire at this point, so we can tick that box first, I guess,” Selia offered.

“I usually go for cheeky and flirty guys.” Her eyes focused on Rocco, moving to Ibrahim, and then landed on me. “Usually I’m the one that struggles to commit. I love guys who are fun to be around, but I tend to get a bit scared when it gets more serious.”

I tensed slightly. _No one has ever wanted to get serious with me. I’m always just ‘a bit of fun,’ and ‘bit of fun’ translates to ‘you’re not enough.’_

“Everyone here seems fun to be around, in their own way,” Hope said, firmly attached to Noah’s arm again.

“Yeah, we’re just a bunch of mushrooms,” Ibrahim spoke up again.

I tilted my head in confusion. “What?”

“You know, we’re… fun… guys?”

_Mate.Bruh._

“Maybe jokes aren’t your thing, lad,” I remarked with a sympathetic pat to his back. I couldn’t help but feel bad for him bombing that hard. He was obviously trying to impress Priya.

Gary interjected before there could be any pause in conversation, “Anyway, everyone seems really sound so far.”

“Even those two,” Hope pointed over to Lottie and Hannah. “They’ll come around soon I’m sure.”

Priya’s face fell. “What’s going on there? Why didn’t they come over and say hi?”

“They’re worried you’ll grab one of these _snacks._ ” Selia winked at me. I quickly winked back and felt all of the butterflies come back at once. “Careful now, Rocco will go straight to your thighs.”

I chuckled to myself, even more relieved. _She needs to stop being so adorable. My heart can only take so much in one day._

“Is it because I’m another girl?” Priya’s expression came back down from her brief moment of amusement.

“And because you’re beautiful,” Marisol noted. “I’m sure this will all work out.”

“Whatever.Let’s get them over here,” I bristled. _They’re missing out on all the fun with that attitude. I’m not having these two ruin a good night when everyone is trying their best to welcome someone new. I’m just not having it._ I breathed in deep and called, “OI! LOTTIE! HANNAH! You comin’ over or what?”

Hannah jumped at the sound of my voice, both girls left their seats on the bench. Lottie strode over in the lead, tossing her long dyed hair over her shoulder.

“Sorry we didn’t come over straight away. We had something important to discuss,” Lottie explained, heading straight to Priya and giving her air-kisses on both of her cheeks. “What did you say your name was, babe?”

_Fucking hell, Lottie. Let’s just have a good night._

“I’m Priya.”

“It’s nice to meet you. It must be really hard for you to come in when we’re all coupled-up already.”

Priya returned the air-kisses with an intentionally fake smile. “Oh my gosh, I love your Aussie accent.It’s so… rural.”

I opened my mouth, but Noah came to the rescue first, “Guys, it’s a bit early to be getting into it like this. It’s our first day in the Villa!”

Confidently still hanging off him, Hope agreed, “Noah is right. There’s going to be plenty of time for falling out later.”

_Aye. Let’s get back to the welcome party. It’s supposed to actually be a party. Gary, man, help me out here._

I rolled my eyes as I noticed Lottie wasn’t going to let it go.

“Sorry if I’m not loving the idea that we’re already in danger,” she uttered in an exaggerated way, hand firmly on one hip.

Marisol straightened her blazer. “Speaking of which, I guess it’s time to ask the big question,” she paused almost for dramatic effect, “have any of these boys caught your eye already?”

 _Well, now the party is definitely over._

“I would say Ibrahim is my type straight away,” she admitted with a smile.

Marisol held back a pout. “I’m so glad I asked.”

“But Bobby has got gorgeous eyes, too,” Priya continued.

Selia kindly hummed, “Mmm, one hundred percent agree.”

“I’m trying not to tread on anyone’s toes.”

“Honestly, I don’t mind you saying so, hun. I’ve been basically staring at them like a complete dork any chance I get all day. Not to mention everyone here has only known each other for a few hours, and you’re gonna click with whoever you click with.”

I felt my cheeks heating up at her words and stood up a little straighter. _I think I’m passed out somewhere and dying of heat stroke and don’t know it. I’m dreaming. This girl is sweeter than anything I could ever bake._

Hope joined in, “I think it’s only fair you get a chance to chat to all the boys and we should get you a drink! Honestly, boys! It’s a party and no-one has got Priya a glass of bubbly yet!”

The newcomer perked up. “I guess I’d better do that grafting thing, then.”

_Thank you Selia and Hope._

“Honey, I don’t think anyone with a figure like that needs to graft. Go sit on the bed over there and watch the boys form a line,” Marisol added, taking their cue.

“Rocco, I think we need to have a word,” Lottie’s voice was dark. The two started to walk off towards the other side of the garden.

“Yep I think it’s about that time for all of us,” Gary hoisted up his jeans and nodded over to Hannah.

“Yeah, maybe couples chats are needed before we start turning in,” Ibrahim concurred, worry spreading across his forehead. He probably had to make a few decisions after that chat.

Everyone drifted off to their separate areas in the backyard of the Villa leaving Selia, Priya, and myself behind. Lottie and Rocco’s raised voices bounced off the fences from the hot tub area. It wasn’t even the end of the first day and they were fighting. He had been flirting with the other girls all day, but he had mentioned during our chats that he didn’t like when a girl tried it on with anyone else. It seemed a bit unfair to me. On the outside his flirting was probably harmless and wouldn’t lead anywhere, but it was difficult to tell in here.

I felt terrible at the thought of leaving Priya alone while everyone was going to be inevitably talking about her. Almost in anticipation of what I’d suggest, Selia pulled us to either side of her, slinging her arms around both our shoulders.

“You two are coming with me and we’re raiding those ice buckets while they’re distracted,” she announced.

“You can count me in, babes. I could use a drink,” Priya eagerly replied.

Selia raised her brow mischievously.“And free drinks are my fav.”

“Best kind of drink there is.”

“And I reckon they won’t notice if we take a few bottles.” I couldn’t shake the grin off my face. The welcoming committee hadn’t completely dissolved yet.

“A few, eh? You’re a man after my own heart, Bobby.” Selia giggled, leading us over. 

The outside of the ice buckets were dripping in condensation, forming little puddles around their bases when we reached the kitchen. Priya perched herself on a barstool and Selia skipped to the other side of the counter beside me, lining up our empty glasses and reaching for the remaining flute that had been left out beforehand.

I peered over past the daybeds to see that the other Islanders were all still deep in conversation. “Right, well, I’d say we’ve got ‘bout five minutes until they start noticin’ we have all the alcohol.”

“Neck it?” Selia suggested with a smirk.

“Selia, you tryin’ to get me drunk?” I let out a mock gasp. _Not that I’d mind._

“I’d settle for tipsy.”

Priya leaned in while resting on her elbows with a smile. “I like your energy, but I’ll go for a glass.”

“Cheers to that.” Selia nodded. With a slow turn of her delicate wrist, she expertly opened one of the bottles and a small amount of wispy mist escaped the top. She tipped each flute at an angle to meet its opening, pouring so that there was only a tiny ring of foam sitting above the fizzing liquid, and handed them to us.

“Cheers to the first night!” Priya raised her glass and a cheerful clink sounded as all of ours met over the counter. “Thanks for this. I was so nervous coming in later on.”

Selia licked her lips slowly after taking her sip. “Mmm, fuck me, that’s tasty. And no worries, hun!It’s all our first night here. It’s something to celebrate, too! I’m so stoked to meet new, interesting folks!”

“And Ibrahim’s mushrooms,” I cracked up.

Priya gave a light laugh and smoothed her hair. “I’m looking forward to getting to know everyone here. I’m hoping to get on with one of the boys, too.”

“You’re sexy as hell, of course you will!” Selia assured her.

“So are you, babe. And to tick off the same box from earlier…You know my type, but what about you?”

I took another sip and straightened. _Am I her type? She said that she’s into me. I think I might fall apart if I’m not really her type._

Selia played with the ends of her hair, seeming to give the question some serious thought, her perfect lips parted slightly. “I kind of trip and fall into relationships, so I don’t have much time to think about types.”

“Trip and fall?” Priya titled her head.

"I mean, shit’s slippery when wet.” She partially shrugged and gave a wink.

I almost spit out my drink and struggled to swallow while laughing. “We’re gonna have to put a sign out!”

Our new housemate let out a giggle and gave an approving smile. “But honestly, if you could say.”

“Hm… I think because I’m always in an artistic field, I keep on dating inside that whole scene,” Selia considered aloud. “Musicians, producers, photographers, models, writers… I kind of just hang out and things happen, but not with anyone I work with. Good conversation and a lust for life are essential because I’m Dionysian as hell. I’m a fully-committed relationship kind of girl with messy gaps in between when I’m heartbroken. All I know is that I appreciate someone who’s gentle and kind.”

“Food, wine, and a good time?”

“Merlot and mosh pits, baby.”

My heart skipped a beat. _Mosh pits. Fully-committed and up for a laugh._

Marisol’s voice interrupted my thoughts, “Sounds like an interesting mix.”

I blinked over across the counter to notice that her and Ibrahim had wandered over to join us from their spot on the sun loungers. “Everyone’s jumpin’ and Selia’s just on the floor commenting on the vintage,” I joked.

“Especially if it’s a good year,” she served back with a smile. “Nah, if I’m out at a show, I flip a coin between vodka shots or beer. I need to jump around and dance my ass off.”

My heart was starting to pound with excitement, and part of me wanted to carry Selia over to one of the daybeds to pick up where we left off during Truth or Dare if I was able to gather a bit more courage. _Beds. Right. Will she even want to share a bed with me tonight?_

“You seem like the kind of girl that dances up on stage,” Ibrahim said, amused.

Selia threw back the rest of her champagne. “Oh honey, they come down to the barricade to me.I only get on stage or in the cage when clubbing.”

The night carried on with more of the Islanders joining us in the kitchen, everyone appearing to agree that swapping stories about themselves was safe territory for conversation. Hope and Noah returned from inside the Villa, Hope wearing Noah’s jacket for warmth. Gary was back in his party mood, bantering with the rest of the lads and Selia. Hannah had posted herself at his side, but spoke with Lottie in a separate conversation.

We eventually started to head upstairs to get ourselves ready for bed, splitting off one or two at a time.Selia gave me a kiss on the cheek and brushed my arm gently with her fingertips as she left the kitchen. I felt my nerves build up in anticipation at her touch. _Please let her want to share a bed with me._

Gary and I went up together soon after, sliding on our socks into the boy’s dressing room. We quickly changed into our pyjamas, not wanting to wait too long in the bathroom. I decided that my yellow pair with cherry-topped cake slices was perfectly on-brand for the first night. 

The pale and muscular blonde gave me a nudge with his elbow as we positioned ourselves at the sinks. “So, mate? Any bits planned with Selia tonight?”

I tried to keep my cool, but I could feel my cheeks warming. “I’m goin' to ask if she wants to share a bed first.”

“Bobs, of course she wants to share. Girl fancies the pants off you—enough to take the pants off you. I can tell.”

“Maybe.”

“She does, mate. She’s been cuddling up to you all day.”

“I guess, but I think we should get to know each other first.”

“Suit yourself.”

“How about you and Hannah? You gettin’ on at all?”

“Reckon I’ve got options and I’ll keep them open. Hannah’s so innocent and I feel like I’m corrupting the youth or something when I’m around her. I’m a tad experienced for her. She’d faint at my numbers.”

“I can see your point, but she is a lovely girl.” I chuckled, remembering how much higher they were from my own.

“I’m still going to try it for a day or two more.It’s early days.” Gary shrugged. “Marisol is more my type on paper, but Rahim needs to have a proper shot with her before he jumps to Priya.”

“Think he will?”

“I spoke to him. Man seems torn, but I think he might.”

“Good to know.” _As long as he’s not trying to couple up with Selia. I want a ‘proper shot’._

We finished up the rest of our routines before he turned to me with an amused grin on his face. “Now go ask that girl to get in bed with you.”

A few of the Islanders were still outside on the beanbags and by the firepit by the time I made it out to the patio, all of them having changed into their nightwear. Selia was sitting on one of the daybeds, wrapped in a short, satin black kimono with the black lace of her cami peeking past its partially opened front.

 _Fuck me_. _Right. I’m absolutely bricking it. Go ask her. You only live once, McKenzie._

I breathed in deeply and walked over, sitting close enough beside her that our knees touched.

A dreamy smile lit up her face as she gazed up at me. “Hey, gorgeous.”

 _Just ask her. Why are you this nervous? Get it together, man._ I shifted myself to face her more.“And hello to you. It looks like everyone is gettin’ ready for bed and as it’s our first night as a couple,” I paused to sort out my thoughts. “I was thinkin’ about what you said earlier about wantin’ to get to know each other.I’m a bit embarrassed to ask this but, uh, how do you feel about sharin' a bed tonight?”

_Please say yes. Please._

“I’d love to share a bed with you.”

 _Yes!_ “I’m so glad you said that!” I took another deep breath. “I was so much more nervous than I was expectin’.”

I smiled with relief and brought myself closer to her, feeling the cool breeze on my bare chest.She rested her hand on my thigh and rubbed it reassuringly with her thumb. _I can’t believe this is happening!She said yes!_

“You look amazin’ tonight. I just want to say that. I’m really glad we’re coupled up,” I said softly, trying to regain some confidence.

She leaned in closer to cup my cheek.

“Hey,” I breathed, realizing she was only inches away.

“Hey,” she sighed with a smile. Her eyes flickered down to my lips and I suddenly became self-conscious.

"What? What is it? Do I have somethin’ on my mouth?” I asked nervously. _Is THIS actually happening?_

Her eyes returned back to mine as she raised a brow.

 _THIS IS actually happening!_ My eyes widened, smiling at the realization. “Oh! Wow. That’s…very cool.”

“It is pretty fucking cool.”

I wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her closer to as I leaned in for her lips to meet mine. I closed my eyes while the blush on my cheeks spread. Her kiss was intoxicating. My heart racing, I moved against her slowly, savouring the feeling—her taste. _I could do this forever. Don’t stop. This feels too good._ Her hand traced its way into my hair as she deepened the kiss before pulling away with a dazed expression.

I swayed and could barely form a sentence, “That was nice. Like… really, really nice.”

“It was amazing—you’re amazing,” she spoke in almost a whisper.

“Honestly? I kind of just wanna sweep you up again. You’re, like, this gorgeous pile of dust that looks great and everythin’, all ready to be swept up,” I rambled. _What the fuck was that?_ My blush felt like it was burning my face off. “Err, what I mean is, you’re irresistible and I can’t quite believe this is really happenin’. That was nice.”

“So nice.”

Unable to contain myself, I started to giggle. “I can’t believe we’ve kissed twice by the first night.”

“I might just do it again.” She squinted with a giggle of her own.

A phone suddenly dinged from the beanbags on the lawn, bringing me back down to earth.I heard Priya enthusiastically call to the rest of us, “Guys, come over! I got a text!”

_But I was in the middle of something…_

Separating ourselves from each other, I stood to offer a hand to Selia and helped her up from the daybed. Everyone made their way over to Priya on the grass, Hope almost running and colliding with Hannah from the firepit. Selia and I stepped down the levels of the decking, her arm looped into mine and gently holding on. Once on the lawn, we took the spot beside Marisol and Ibrahim as the cast exchanged anxious glances.

Priya read out loud:

**Priya, tomorrow you will get to choose one of the boys to couple up with, leaving one of the girls single and vulnerable.**

**#achallengerappears #girlcode**

“I knew it!” Lottie let go of an exhausted-looking Rocco’s arm. 

Marisol cocked a brow. “Interesting…”

After biting her lip, a wild grin overtook Hope’s face. “Looks like it’s competition time, ladies.”

I could feel the colour drain from my face as I started to realize the reality of the game we were playing. My whole future with Selia was dependant on the random order of recoupling choice and the audience’s opinion. The only way to guarantee any kind of reward and maybe a choice was to win challenges. _Right, okay. We’ll win challenges, then. This one will be fine. Priya won’t pick me. She’ll choose Ibrahim or Rocco._

Selia rested her head on my shoulder, drawing circles lightly on my bicep. I started to feel more at ease as she kept going, not listening to the reactions of the rest of the Islanders until Gary was standing in front of me.

“You two off to bed, then?” he asked, smiling down at Selia.

I looked to see the group splitting up, most of them heading inside.

She lifted her head. “That’s the plan, my man.”

“I’m straight up goosed, mate,” I replied as well.

“Well, let’s turn in, then,” Gary suggested, nodding over to the back patio doors of the Villa.

We followed him inside and waited for Hannah to catch up before heading upstairs. The two of them seemed to be closer than earlier in the night, and I noticed that they were holding hands when we entered the communal bedroom. I had never seen a room in a house so massive before. The seven beds had enough pillows and blankets for several blanket forts, but some were already occupied by other couples.

I felt a familiar set of fingertips tracing up and down my shoulder blade to my waist. “I figure we just grab one. I’m so down for duvet life right now.” Selia smiled, gesturing to the nearest bed with blue cushions. “We can usurp more ideal territory tomorrow night.”

“Aye, The First Bed Battalion will be ready tomorrow,” I fought back a yawn.

Selia let out a tired laugh. “I’ll be disappointed if you don’t bring bin helmets.”

 _She’s too adorable. I’m melting._ “Oh, we shall have the best bin helmets in the Villa for our conquest.”

“Good. We’re going to need all the help we can get.”

She swiftly got into bed, pulling the duvet up to her chest and patting the spot beside her. I placed my phone on the nightstand and slid in under the covers with her. We lowered ourselves onto our pillows as we turned to face each other. The lights in the ceiling went out and only the faint glow of the table top lamps remained. I could still make out the outline of her pretty face as I folded her hand between both of mine.

Through the darkness the distinct sound of kissing was heard a few beds down. I strained to remember who was in those beds before the lights went out. It was most likely Hope and Noah, but the possibility of make up snogging between Lottie and Rocco was there as well. 

Selia started giggling silently and buried her face a little further into her pillow. Her silent shaking was contagious and I started breathing out through my nose in laughter, trying not wake anyone else. This didn’t help her case, and she let out a few squeaks, giggling to herself harder. It was no use. We both couldn’t stop as the sounds got wetter and louder. She eventually buried her face into my hands as she desperately tried to not make a sound.

After a few minutes, whoever was up to some bits stopped and we both started to calm down. I planted a soft kiss on her forehead. “Goodnight, Li,” I whispered to her as she settled back onto her own pillow.

“‘Night, Bobby,” she whispered back.

My heart swelled at the sound of my name, and I drifted off to sleep still holding onto her.


	5. Talk First, Talk After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selia POV.
> 
> Priya gets to know the boys in the Villa as the girls come up with a strategy. Bobby and Selia chat on more solid ground.

**Selia**

Giggling and whispering floated through the haze in my mind as I blinked my eyes open to an assault of white. I shivered slightly and reached across the bed, feeling only sheets. _It’s too bright. What time is it?_ I rolled onto the phone I had left accidentally in my sleep kimono’s pocket. _Fuck, okay, now I’m awake._ Turning back over to retrieve it, I almost dropped the device flat on my face. A preview of a text was on the lock screen time stamped from twenty minutes earlier.

**_Bobby:_ **

**Mornin! Grabbed you the last pastry! Pool chats when you’re up? :)**

Sitting up to stretch, I noticed an apple turnover on a plate left out for me on my nightstand. A smile broke across my face. _This boy._ _I have locust-level amount of butterflies._

More sounds were coming from a few beds down, and I decided to take my breakfast to go as I almost tripped over one of the tumbleweeds of newly-minted floor duvets. Hope’s braids peeked out from the moving sheets for a split second. I froze. They didn’t appear to notice me.

I continued to tiptoe over discarded laundry, navigating myself into the dressing room silently. My tall wardrobe’s soft bins were still neatly placed on the interior shelves, allowing me to swiftly retrieve the tiniest green bikini I owned. I was going to need a firehose of sunscreen, but it was worth avoiding obvious tan lines for the first week. _Just in case I get naked. Shit, I need water, it’s too early to be this thirsty. He wants to make sure that he’s with the right person. It’s like I need a cold shower. Wait, shit!I need to shower!_

Finishing off the last of my breakfast, I stumbled into the shared bathroom with my bikini and the rest of my essentials in hand. I breathed a sigh of relief to see that it was empty. The cool tiles on my bare feet served to wake me up further as I caught a glimpse of my impressively minimal bedhead. 

_At least I’m not waking up looking like Simba, post-puberty._

I laid out my items in front of the stone backsplash and let my kimono fall to floor. The two counters and mirrors with two sinks were interrupted in the middle by a bathtub in front of a frosted window, making me wonder which Islander would use it in front of the rest of us. 

_Rocco. Definitely Rocco._

I opened my texting app to reply to Bobby:

**Thank you!! You’re the best! Almost ready and pool chats for sure! xoxo**

I threw my sleepwear and phone through the crack in the shower door before I closed it. The glass wall looking out into the main area left little to the imagination until the steam took over. If the cameras caught anything, they could kiss my very visible ass. To be safe, I decided to sing a very expensive copyrighted song to myself. _Black Sabbath will never approve this for broadcast._

Making a quick stop in the kitchen on my way out to the lawn, I washed my plate before returning it to one of the open shelves displayed on a wall of wood siding and greenery. A lone empty water bottle was standing near the edge of the sink with the same font as wall decals in the Villa. Bobby’s name was on the side. Tossing in some ice cubes from the freezer, I filled it with cold water and headed in the direction of the pool.

Black aviators shielded my eyes as I spotted Priya sitting on one of the sun loungers, surrounded by the male cast of the Villa. It looked like an overgrown version of a teacher reading to a kindergarten class, each of them enraptured by whatever she was saying and nodding. Lottie had positioned herself on the pool’s edge, no doubt using a ‘just want to dip my toes in’ sort of phrase for a poor cover story. Bobby’s head turned, his freckled face lighting up as he waved me over to sit with him on his lounger, his phone in his hand.

“Hey, Selia! Take a seat! I’m just quizzing the boys a bit.” Priya beamed in my direction, twirling her hair over her one-piece goldenrod swimsuit.

Eyes wide, Ibrahim’s hand stopped running over his rows. “There’s a quiz?”

“Figure of speech, mate.” Gary shortly laughed. _Actually, if we could have an exam outline to prepare for the whole ‘girl moves into your house to steal your roommate’s boyfriend’ situation, that would be greeaaat._

I passed Bobby his filled water bottle as I settled in beside him, crossing my legs so that my calf brushed against him slightly. He leaned over and expressed a thank you with a kiss to my cheek.

The new girl corrected her posture. “I mean, I’m trying to learn a bit about the couples here. I need to figure out my options, you know? Want to play my ‘good cop’, Selia?”

I could feel Lottie’s stare burning into the side of my head, hearing a few of her sharp splashes in the water.“Oh? Internal Affairs isn’t on to me, then? I’m still considered a ‘good cop’?” I looked over to Priya, lowering my sunglasses down my nose with a raised brow.

“Or maybe we’re detectives, then? Two girls, lots of questions?”

I could hear Gary and Bobby snort at the reference we all caught before I pressed my lips together. _Fuck, man, don’t laugh like that. Spare the innocent! This is the first time I’m grateful we don’t have WiFi._

“You make it sound hot.” The Aussie crossed the grass, intentionally planting herself right next to Priya so the boys were facing her. A sarcastic smirk was plastered on her face.

_Okay, time to shut this down._

“Yeah, folks are going to need some ice cream just to cool off,” I gave in, trying to not make eye contact with either Gary or Bobby as they struggled not to laugh. I wasn’t in the mood for any frosty behaviour. Despite being a sweet girl to me, Lottie seemed set on antagonizing the new arrival. _It’s a time bomb either way, and we’re in for a lot of hurt in this particular locker._

She backed down and looked the boys over. “So what’s going on here?”

“We’re all just having a chat. We’ll be in here together for a while, you know?” Rocco stepped carefully on his imaginary eggshells.

“Until De-e-a-a-th!” Bobby drew out in his best Bela Lugosi, his fingers outstretched and waggling ominously, causing me to crack up behind the back of my hand. _Thank you for bringing the mood back from the dead with me. Shit was getting Grimm, man._

Before I could do an impression back, Lottie remarked in a better mood, “I said it was spooky in here yesterday!”

“I guess I must have missed that, too,” Priya exhaled. 

_A partial resurrection is still a bit of a win._

The conversation stalled, both girls staring me down.

Feeling Bobby shift uncomfortably, I changed the subject, “Okay, for those playing the home game: Lottie and Rocco, how are you two working out so far?” 

_Did you raid that tomb there, buddy? Oh god, don’t say any of this out loud._ The Scottish boy eased as I rubbed circles along his shoulder blades and neck, humming appreciatively. He moved even closer.

Rocco perked up at the question. “I think Lottie seems like an adventure. I’m looking forward to following the map of her tattoos, in fact.” _There are not enough hooks for all these lines, fam._

“Are you serious?” Lottie appeared unimpressed.

“My ink represents my journeys through life. I’m sure yours does, too. I’ve been searching for a woman printed with stories of her own.”

“Oh please!” she feigned annoyance. She played with her hair and laughed lightly, obviously loving his undivided attention as her signature half smile returned to her dark lips. “So Priya. How are you going to decide who to pick?”

I sent an empathetic look the Aussie’s way. Despite not sharing her need for confrontation, we were in the same boat. Bobby would be a decent fit with Priya, but I doubted after her stating that she feared commitment he’d consider her romantically. Judging from last night, they were both fun-loving enough to be close friends. I winced slightly when I considered that he may be the only boy in the Villa that the girls would confide in given his ‘just friends’ approach to most of them. _He’s going to be crushed under the weight of all their problems when things start to get heavy in here._

“I feel like I can’t just pick based on who’s the fittest. It’s about feeling that connection with someone, right?” Priya inquired openly after some thought.

Rocco lifted his head to her. “Absolutely! Do you believe in vibes?”

“As in vibrators?”

“Vibrations! Like, positive vibes!”

“Oh my gosh!” She blushed wildly.

The group burst into laughter, sending even Lottie into a fit. Bobby gave me a wink and I remembered our conversation from the night before. ‘ _I already have a feeling that we’ll vibe this summer._ ’ _Oh my fuck._ I doubled over giggling.

Bobby started to pump his arms at his sides as he sung, “It’s such-a, good-vibration!”

Priya buried her face into her palms.

“It’s such a, swe-e-eet sen-sa-tion!”

“I’ll never be able to hear that song the same way again!” Ibrahim gasped for air.

I tried to stifle the giggles still in my chest. “Me neither! I’m feeling playlist potential, though!”

“Making good memories in the Villa already, Mr. June!” Gary clapped a hand on his back.

“Please don’t call me Mr. June,” he sighed.

“That’s right, weren’t you in a ‘Hot Men of Golf’ calendar?” Priya leaned closer to him from across the loungers. _‘Hot Men of Golf’? I need to know what their demographic is. ‘Nah, I need a man with TWO shafts, Barbra.’_

“I-It was just called ‘Men of Golf’, and it was the most embarrassing photo!”

 _“_ Highly doubtful. Sub-par at least, ‘fore’ sure,” I whispered to Bobby, making him almost spray the water out of his mouth.

“Can we call you ‘Ibrahim The Dream’?” he quickly recovered.

 _Hell yes._ _It’s heaps better than Grand Slam._

“Please don’t. My friends call me Rahim,” the gold pro stated shyly.

Priya ran her tongue over her top lip and smiled. “Can I be your friend, Rahim?”

“Hell no.”

Stunned, she blinked at him. “Oh?”

“Uh, not that it’s bad to be friends. Or even watch ‘Friends’.” He hit himself with a facepalm.“With a beautiful lady like yourself, I’d wish to be more than friends.”

Her smile reappeared on her lips. “Oh! I see!”

“We’ll work on your chat a bit, Rahim,” Gary offered encouragement.

_I demand a Rocky montage. Editors in post-production, make it happen._

Passing her eyes over me first, searching for what seemed like permission, Priya landed her gaze on Bobby. “Seeing as we’re getting to know each other. Tell me Bobby, you ever done it in a kitchen?”

I turned to him, noticing a familiar nervous expression from the Truth or Dare game.

“Funnily enough, there’s only been one time when I’ve come close,” he answered with a light chuckle.

I gave him a reassuring squeeze above his knee, realizing that he had paused. “You came close?What happened? You don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to.”

“Did you pop her up on the counter and then realize it was too high up?” prodded Gary with an amused look. The rest of the Islanders on the loungers raised their eyebrows. He shifted on his cushion. “What? It’s been known to happen.”

_Been there, Gare-bear. That’s what kitchen island stools are for._

Bobby shrugged in discomfort. “Er, no that wasn’t it. Neither of us had a condom, actually,” hereflected before his features quickly brightened. “So we dusted the flour off ourselves and I made her an epic cheese toastie!”

 _She didn’t even offer anything else? The D is gluten-free! You’re too sweet for this world, Bobby._ I traced a heart on his skin, understanding that he was burying how self-conscious he really was. _If he’s not comfortable talking about this, will he even want to have sex in here? I’ve had longer dry spells, I guess. He’s worth the wait._ I contributed softly, “It’s always better to be safe, no matter how frustrating it is.”

“Exactly. We’d only just met and neither or us wanted to go takin’ a risk like that. It’s just not sexy,” he added thoughtfully. “Anyway, it was probably the best toastie I’ve ever made.”

“To be fair, toasties are quite a sexy food item.” I smiled up at him, letting out a faint sigh. “I feel like I need one inside me right now.” 

His eyes widened. _Oh shit, that was entirely unintentional, I swear!_

“Condoms are one thing we don’t have to worry about,” Gary confidently interjected, clearly not having heard me. “There are plenty of condoms here. I was having a snoop 'round and found a bowl full of them.”

“Some of the guys I’ve known would try every excuse under the sun not to use one.” Priya rolled her eyes.

“I’m not proud of it, but I used to be one of those,” he confessed.

Bobby snapped back into the conversation. “Come on pal, don’t be that guy.”

“I’d never do it again, believe me!”

“Yeah, there are so many risks, especially when you’re more casual with your encounters. I’m glad you’re safer now, Gare,” I warmed.

Gary rubbed the back of his neck. “Me too. I’m really embarrassed thinking back on it. Like I said, it’s not something I’d do again.”

“You know what they say: no glove, no love,” Priya chimed. “Wait, what were we talking about before we got onto condoms?”

“I have no idea. My head’s in a spin and I really fancy a cheese toastie,” Bobby breathed out, running his palm over his dreads.

I watched the thoughts race behind his flushed face as I drowned out Rocco’s following subject that seemed only loosely related. _Something about rhyming churros? No idea. Noah’s English teacher, eat your heart out, I guess?_ I decided it was more productive to see where everyone else was, but I couldn’t spot anyone else outside. _They should be making an effort and talking to Priya._ My focus shifted back to the conversation when I felt Bobby’s leg tense under my hand.

“Could you not creep on Priya right in front of me?” Lottie scowled.

MC Churro was flustered. “It was just a harmless flirtation. I’m a natural flirt, I can’t help it.”

“You’re being really disrespectful.”

“It’s just two attractive people enjoying each other. As long as you don’t actually act on it, what’s the harm? Right Selia?”

_Oh fuck, what? What happened? I’m not choosing sides here. I’m on my lunch break on top of this fence._

“Every couple is going to handle those kinds of things differently,” I started, keeping my tone soft to diffuse the situation. “It’s a conversation you need to have.Some partners won’t mind, and others will. You have to consider their history, too. If someone who hurt them acted like that and _did_ act on it, they’re most likely not going to be comfortable with you doing it even if you _don’t_ act on it. It takes a lot to resolve trust issues, believe me, I know. I would just suggest to not communicate in a way that intentionally hurts your partner.” _And you would know that, Rocco, if you asked Lottie about her exes that cheated. Yeah, I definitely fell off that fence._

Lottie’s anger had dissipated slightly. She crossed her arms to maker her point. “No one’s saying you can’t find other people attractive. But like, keep it in your pants, you know?”

“It definitely depends, but I don’t usually like guys who are too smooth,” Priya contributed.

“Yeah, neither do I.”

Bobby leaned to rest his chin between his thumb and index finger. “That may spell trouble for our hero, Captain B Smooth.”

“You’re ‘B. Smooth’?” Gary chaffed.

Trying to catch Priya’s attention again, Ibrahim laughed to himself. “Being too smooth has never been a problem for me.”

She shook her head with an amused smile. “You guys are a lot! Maybe I need to start going after quieter, more gentler types. What’s the deal with Noah and Hope?”

“I think they’re still trapped between their sheets and have probably just decided to pitch a tent at this point.” I bit the inside of my cheek and raised my bows. _Thank fuck for duvets. I really didn’t need ‘breakfast and a show’._

Gary grinned knowingly. “Yeah, those two are off to quite the start.”

“I’m already sick of them.” Lottie glanced down at her perfect sharp nails. “I hate to say this, but you should pick Noah, Priya.”

“Especially since we don’t want them to form an alliance and start votin’ others out!” Bobby braced himself on the sun lounger.

Giggling, I buried my forehead into his shoulder. “What?”

“Not sure that’s exactly how this works, mate.” Gary snorted.

Intrigued, Priya prodded, “Do you think I’d have a chance of getting in between Hope and Noah?”

“Unlikely. They’re really going for that ‘power couple’ vibe already,” Rocco reported. _We have a new word of the day, folks!_

She took a moment before turning toward Bobby and I. “And how strong are you two now, after last night?”

_Did she think our giggle fit was something else last night? Did anyone else hear us?_

“I think we’re also one of the stronger couples, but I don’t know how Selia feels yet,” Bobby responded first. He looked at me affectionately, but his nerves seemed to be coming back to the surface.

I returned a smile, brow coyly raised. “He’s definitely the best kisser I know.”

_Entirely—completely—the best kisser. Y’all need to leave right now._

He cracked a grin. “You know what that means.”

Priya’s mouth opened, but I was ready with my follow-up, “Not to mention, we’re solid as hell, hun. We had so much fun yesterday, and I feel like we fit together really well. He’s so sweet.” I ran my fingertips up and down his back to reinforce my words. He surveyed my features intently, sitting up straighter. I could tell he was pleased with my answer.

The newcomer held her face in her hands and sighed deeply. “I really like everyone here, especially Selia. And Marisol seems like a really cool person, but no matter what I do, someone will be upset.”

“Or you could still end up going home just as fast as you came in. That kind of thing can happen here,” Lottie cut in. 

Priya dismissed the idea, scrunching her nose. “Ugh, no, that would be the worst, but I don’t think that will happen to me. I’m in it for the long haul.”

“We all are, but some of us are flying first class,” Lottie countered, picking up her water bottle and standing to leave. “I need to go find Hannah and Hope. We need to have a ‘strategy chat’. Coming Selia?” She was looking at me expectantly, and I was surprised she was being so brazen about leaving to essentially gossip about the person in front of her.

“Actually, I’d like to have a chat with Selia, too.” Bobby angled himself toward me with a pointed look. “If you want to, that is. I’ll be over by the daybeds.”

I placed a light peck on his cheek. “I’m just going to refill my water bottle, and I’ll meet you over there. Lottie, I’ll come visit you girls afterwards.”

_I’m not in the mood for whatever ‘strategy’ you girls are coming up with, anyways. Priya’s a sweetheart and you should all be pitching your case to her as to why she should leave your couple alone. Fuck’s sake. She’s taking the time right now to ask about the couples! I didn’t sign up to be a literal kindergarten cop!_

Bobby flashed a grin before heading off, the rest of the group parting ways on the lawn. I strolled over to the kitchen on my own, relaxing in the breeze and letting my hips sway a little more than usual. The cameraman, Cargo Shorts Number One, tailed me from the side, presumably visiting for b-roll. I struggled to understand what was so interesting about me filling a water bottle.

Searching the cupboards, I found where I had abandoned it the night before and headed straight for the sink. I set my aviators down on the counter and turned on the tap, squinting up to see Ibrahim jogging towards me in the morning sun.

“Hey, Selia! I’m glad I bumped into you,” he greeted.

Holding my water bottle under the stream, I cocked my brow. “Jogging towards me is ‘bumping’ into me?” _Sounds like the pre-bumping stage, my guy._

“Ah, well… yeah. I thought, ‘I’m glad I caught you’ may sound a bit odd. There’s not really any easy way to say ‘hi’ to someone after running for them. Erm, anyway, I’m glad you’re here. I’d like to have a chat with you. It’s about something… important. Are you free?”

 _Grand Slam, you’re supposed to be grafting on Priya._ “I’m heading over to see Bobby, sorry.”

“I don’t know if we’ll get much of a chance to talk soon—”

“I’ll come find you after my apparent meeting in the War Room with the girls.”

“I’m sure Bobby can stand to wait a little longer.”

“Bro, I don’t like to keep my men waiting,” I asserted.

He scratched the back of his head, catching on to my deliberate word choice.“Okay…”

I skipped over to Bobby who was sitting on one of the large daybeds under the shade of the linen-draped pergola. Jumping on top of the duvet beside him, I folded my legs to sit sidesaddle. The mattress had a satisfying bounce as I got comfortable, pushing my long waves behind me.

Bobby took in the sight of me, propped up on the pillows against the headboard and grinning wildly. “Your look is pure class, Li.”

A blush rushed up to my cheeks immediately. “Thanks, Bobby.”

“You came over straight away, too!”

“I’m not going to lie,” I laughed to myself, “I strongly considered keeping you waiting while I made us a toastie, but I figured ‘chats first’. So tell me, what’s up?”

He raised a dark brow before he tamed his smile. “I thought you handled the dynamics between Priya and Lottie pretty well back there. I felt you and I came across as a strong couple, too.”

“Mmm, same. And yeah, I hope I handled it okay. Is that all that’s on your mind, though?”

“When you told Priya you felt really solid with me, did you really mean it?” His liquid amber eyes searched mine. _My heart, it hurts!_

I reached to slip my fingers between his. “Of course I meant it.”

He let out a sigh of relief. “Oh, good. It was a bold move sayin’ it in front of everyone. I was afraid you’d try and keep your options open now that Priya’s here.”

“It was easy to say how I feel.I’m not going anywhere.”

“It’s hard to promise that in here. We’ll have to keep checkin’ in with each other. I don’t want Priya to pick me. I want to find a way for us to stay together,” he spoke quietly. His gaze directed down to the duvet, brows knitted together in thought.

He shifted toward me. I did the same to meet him as he leaned in, eyes now focused through his lashes on my lips. I encouraged him closer by tracing his jawline, pressing my lips tenderly onto his as we began to sink further down into the pillows. Eyes closed, I arched my body into him as his fingers slid down my back. My legs separated and moved for one to wrap around his hip in response. _Where did this boy learn to kiss like this? I don’t want to kiss anyone else. He’s kind. His lips are so soft._ I cupped his face and deepened the kiss, enjoying how warm he was as electricity passed through me. My skin was tingling under the contact of his gentle hands, and I coaxed his body closer with my arm sliding around him. We were keeping the pace slow. I wanted to learn what every reaction meant—every sigh, every slight tilt of his head.

Bobby glided his fingertips over my hip and thigh before pulling his face away slowly. His expression was contemplative.

“You okay? Everything alright?” I studied him carefully.

“I just,” he hesitated, his plush lips frowning and brow furrowed, “I know I’m all jokes and stuff when I’m around everyone, but bein’ here with you? It… does somethin’ to me. I felt like it the first time, too. Like, suddenly there’s somethin’ I really care about, and I don’t want to lose it. That’s you, by the way, not that you’re a ‘thing’ or an ‘it’.”

My heart started to beat faster, filling my chest with joy. _He doesn’t want to lose me? He cares about me? How the fuck did I get this lucky on the first draw?! I just want to be his all summer. I’d rather leave empty-handed than with someone else. I know it’s early. I know this is impulsive. I can’t help it._

Smiling fondly, I reached over and rested my hand on his cheek. Stroking with my thumb, we remained tangled together on crisp white sheets. “Bobby, I feel the same. I care so much for you so early, it scares me a little, and it’s scary to have strong feelings because then there’s more at stake when things go wrong.”

“That’s it! Exactly,” he sighed, appearing vulnerable. “I really don’t wanna mess this up.”

“Me neither,” I said softly, lowering my fingers to connect the freckles on his chest.

_Please don’t let me fuck this up. I trust him. I can’t help it._

We held each other’s gaze for a few moments before Bobby rolled onto his back, staring up at the canopy. I shifted to lay beside him, propping myself up by my elbow and crossing my ankles. He reached behind me from underneath the pillows to outline small circles on my skin. Sighing happily, I rested my free hand on his defined chest.

_Can I just stay here? We could steal the sheets from the other daybed and tent ourselves in. I just need to locate that bowl of condoms beforehand. I mean, we’ll just take the whole bowl._

“Okay, this is kind of off topic, but the conversation earlier has got me curious. Do you think you’d, um, be comfortable enough to get intimate in the Villa?” _Holy shit, Selia, you sound like a dork._

Bobby laughed in surprise and turned his head toward me. “Well, that’s a gear shift! Um, I’m not sure. Maybe, it depends.”

“On the person?”

“Perhaps that’s part of it, yeah.” Pink dusted his cheeks beneath this freckles as his lips formed a cheeky grin. “But I meant more like, it depends on the moment.”

“Go on.”

He glanced to the side. “I mean if my head wasn’t in the right place, or she wasn’t in the mood, then no. Findin’ someone attractive isn’t the only thing that matters when it comes to gettin’ it on.”

 _‘Gettin’ it on’. Oh Bobby, why are you so fucking adorable?_ “Being comfortable with them is huge, for sure.”

“That’s important,” he gave a shy smile, his blush intensifying, “I mean, you’re goin’ to be naked with them. Doesn’t matter who you are, it’s a whole other kind of intimacy, isn’t it?”

“Entirely. I meant more about being comfortable emotionally, not just physically.”

“That’s what I mean! Bein’ ready for it physically and bein’ ready for it emotionally isn’t the same thing. And if one person isn’t up for it then it’s not happenin’. End of.”

_I feel so safe with you right now. You have no idea what that means to me._

I rubbed his chest. “Mmm, I agree. I couldn’t imagine asking you to do anything you weren’t ready for.”

_I’ll tell you eventually about what I’ve been through, but I just want to enjoy this right now._

Stretching, Bobby gazed up at me thoughtfully. “Right, my turn to ask a question.”

“Mmm?”

“Who do you think will be first to have sex in here?”

A light laugh escaped me as I considered his question. “Well, if Hope and Noah actually did pitch a tent in there…”

“Interesting…” Bobby chuckled. “You know what, Li? I like chattin’ with you.”

I smiled back at him. “Me, too.”

“We should probably rejoin the others, eh?”

‘ _Eh’? Oh no, am I rubbing off on him already? Before I’ve even had a chance to do any serious rubbing? Oh no, what is up with me today? Thirst dad jokes? Really?_

“Probably, or they’ll assume that we’re doing some camping of our own,” I returned. “I need to head over to see the girls, too. Can you do me a huge favour?”

He gave a nod. “Aye, I can.”

“Entertain Priya if Rahim isn’t glued to her already? I feel awful that she’s being left out of this talk.”

“Right! You can count on me!” He rolled off the mattress, stretching his toned torso with his arms in the air.

I got up from the daybed and gathered my hair forward to one side. “Thanks, Bobby. You’re seriously the best. She needs someone to defend her in this ‘strategy chat’. I don’t want things to get out of hand.”

He came over to my side, giving me a sweet smile before I quickly kissed him on the cheek. 

The sunlight made his eager eyes shine. “See you later on, yeah?”

“Yeah,” I replied, lost inside them.

After retrieving my sunglasses from the kitchen, I headed inside with a newly refilled water bottle. I searched the main communal rooms of the Villa, eventually sauntering my way down the long hallway in hopes of finding the girls on the roof terrace—unofficial home of Rocco’s Ass-tronomy Appreciation Club. Several of the girls’ voices were coming from the other side of the last door, and I inhaled deeply to prepare myself for the complete cluster-fuck ahead.

I hovered next to the sliding door’s handle and recognized Marisol’s voice, “Don’t you think that tarot stuff is a bit, er…”

Lottie’s annoyed tone permeated through the frosted glass. “A bit what?”

“Well, you know, er…”

“A bit what exactly?”

I sighed and slid the door open. “Ladies, you can’t fight in here!This is the War Room!”

Marisol stifled a giggle.

“Oh!Hi Selia!Join us!” Hannah brightened as I took a seat at the end of of the u-shaped bench beside Marisol. 

“Oh good. Selia will sort this. What do you think of tarot, Selia?” Marisol asked.

 _Are they seriously arguing about this?_ I kicked my feet up on the low, wooden-slat coffee table. “I haven’t had a reading in ages, but I’m pretty ignorant to the whole subject, really.”

“Me too, if I’m honest, I’d rather spend my time on real issues.”

“Girl, it’s been two days and I’m already missing my _Foreign Affairs_ subscription.”

She raised a curious brow at me over her black-rimmed glasses.

_Yes, long-haired Spanish Velma, I am a complete and total nerd. No one expects it with my sailor-like diction. Let’s talk Machiavelli with a few f-bombs sometime._

“Tarot is real,” Lottie interrupted.

Hannah glanced over to her for approval. “I always thought tarot was for fun, not really spiritual or anything. The cards show classic images and represent archetypes of a person’s journey for life. I still think it’s more fun to believe in magic, though!”

“Me too. There are all kinds of ways to think about it.”

Hope leaned in from the other end of the bench across from me. “We could use a crystal ball right about now, though, right ladies?”

_Rather be still discussing other ball-related topics, thanks._

“What kind of crystal would we need? Rutilated quartz? Selenite? Smoky quartz? Orbital calcite? Oh! What about an obsidian scrying mirror?” Lottie sincerely questioned.

“You brought crystals to Love Island?

“No, I left them at home. I was worried they would load up too many competing energies in this place.”

“Oh, no crystals. Too bad,” Marisol remarked as I noted the underlying sarcasm and shot a half smirk her way in solidarity. It wasn’t that I was closed to the idea, but I was highly skeptical. Placebos were effective as hell. 

Hope kept the mood light. “Oh well!It would be lovely if we could just wave a magic wand and find out who Priya will pick.”

“That’s actually what Selia and I wanted to talk to you girls about. We’ve kind of been kept waiting a while though, Selia,” Lottie stated with narrowed eyes.

_Well shit, excuse me for being there for my partner who needed reassurance. Okay, Selia, calm yourself down. She’s not being adversarial on purpose, she just wants to be validated._

“Yeah, sorry about that everyone. I didn’t mean for it to come across that I don’t value your time. I just needed to have an important talk with Bobby,” I apologized.

Lottie’s expression didn’t change. “I see where your priorities are.”

“Ah, that’s not fair, Lottie. Don’t worry, Selia, we’re all trying to sort out our couples now that Priya’s in the mix,” Hope supported. 

I leaned further into the cushioned backrest, waiting for the gossip-missiles to start launching.

Hannah played with her braid nervously, the first to hit the big red button. “So what happened over there with Priya and the boys? She didn’t try anything with Gary, did she?”

“Not that I could tell. She seemed kind of into Ibrahim and Bobby, if you ask me,” Lottie confirmed. _Yeah, she seemed to be into Bobby, but he’s not into her. Lottie would probably have her mind blown if I told her that I asked Bobby to entertain Priya. Okay, that’s not fair. She’s been hurt before.You know what that’s like._

“Ugh, still?” Marisol crossed her arms.

“Yup. And Ibrahim seemed to go for it, if I’m honest.”

“I assumed she would intimidate him too much!”

“Oh, he was intimidated, but also into it.” _50 Holes of Green? Nah._

Marisol scrunched her face in disapproval. “Great.Well at least I know.”

“As for Rocco, he flirted with her right in front of us! I couldn’t believe it!”

“I bet you roasted him for that, Lottie,” the sidekick spoke up.

Lottie checked her nails. “Of course I did. So disrespectful.”

“You’re the coolest, Lottie.”

_I missed half the barbecue, I guess._

I shifted slightly, resting my arm along the top of the bench and playing with the greenery in the planter that lined the one side of the terrace. “You should focus on setting those boundaries, Lottie. If he still doesn’t listen, then he’s not worth your time,” I mentioned casually.

Hope jumped in, cutting off Lottie, “What about Noah? Did Noah come up at all?”

“Well, Priya was sitting there trying to suss out the boys. She tried to get Selia to help her, but we weren’t getting involved,” Lottie asserted.

“Good.”

“Selia also tried to turn the conversation back onto Rocco and me, which was cool.”

“That sounds good,” Marisol hummed.

“Well, you should have heard Rocco’s cheesy lines!” Lottie cackled and switched to a deep-voiced impression, “Babe, I love your ink. It’s so meaningful.”

Hope snorted in laughter, “That’s such a line!”

_The man is basically two-dimensional at this point, he’s made of lines._

“I don’t know why guys always think that’s original.” The Aussie’s eyes rolled.

“Two of mine are lyrics from the same metal song,” I shrugged, “so I give brownie points to anyone who knows them, usually.” _White Pony was a great album. I have no regrets._

“I think that’s romantic in its own way, Lottie,” said Hannah dreamily. _You’d like the cover art. It has a pony on it._

The partially platinum blonde shook her head. “You shouldn’t be so easy to impress, Han.”

I could see Hope getting impatient through my dark lenses. “Get to the part about Noah, though!” she huffed.

“Fine.I’ll tell you something about Noah. A little bird told me you two slept in today, so to speak.” Lottie’s pale features were smug.

“Does everyone know?”

“Sorry, Hope,” I interjected. “I shared thinking it was obvious because you two were missing, and everyone else was up. It resulted in a decent pun as well, so there’s also that. Pretty much everyone knows now, though.”

“Nothing really happened yet. Just bits,” Hope defended.

"Ooh, cheeky!” Hannah squeaked.

The Aussie’s eyes were on me again as her grin spread further across her face to announce, “Our girl Selia and Bobby had a little smooch already, too.”

“That was Kiss: Part Two, really. Y’all saw the first one of the trilogy, already,” I hinted, deciding that keeping score would end right there.

The ginger looked disappointed. “What? Am I the only one who hasn’t?”

_Aaand now we’re checking who’s putting numbers on the boards. Whoops._

“How did it end up like this?” Hope looked down at her hands.

"I haven’t. I’m thinking of making a move tonight,” Marisol’s voice was sultry before her giggle returned. “Hope and Noah are the main lust goblins of the Villa!”

“L-lust goblins?” Hope stammered, her hand on her chest.

“What if they’re soulmates?” Hannah’s eyes were hopeful. “Sometimes you just know right away!”

Marisol turned to me. “There’s no such thing as soulmates.Right, Selia?”

“Apart from ‘soul-mating’ being something I’d like to hear Attenborough narrate, I’d like to think you can just know—definitely,” I attempted to answer nonchalantly without blushing. _I can’t help it. I tripped and fell harder than expected on this one. I’m chill with not getting up, though._

Adjusting the straps on her bikini, Lottie added, “The word is ‘soul-twin’.”

“You too, Lottie?” Marisol exhaled in disbelief.

Lottie avoided her gaze as she shrugged, clasping her hands tightly together.

“I always believed in soulmates, but maybe I need to get real.” Hannah’s shoulders fell.

_She really deserves someone that will treat her like the princess she is. None of these boys seem to want to strap on that armour, though._

“Maybe you girls are right,” Hope thought out loud in defeat, taking a quick sip from her water bottle. “I’ll still be really sad if Priya gets in between me and Noah. It’s still so early. His head could be turned.” 

_She literally looks like she’s been benched. Shit, I’m sorry Hope._

“It feels like none of us are really safe now.” Marisol gave me a sympathetic look as she placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

Lottie regained her resolve. “I’m going to pull Rocco away from Priya.”

“I should check in with Gary, too.” Hannah nodded, crossing the terrace with her friend to the door.

“Priya’s still pretty undecided. Afterwards, I would suggest talking to Priya directly—she’s a very open person. She’ll tell you what direction she’s leaning,” I advised, but my words fell on deaf ears _.I was able to pitch my couple to her.Even though she was openly into Bobby, he will probably end up letting her know that their end goals and expectations aren’t the same while they hang out.Is that enough to deter her from picking him, though?_

“We’ll get together later on, ladies,” Hope affirmed while drawing a hand to her hip.

Lottie’s success of her first reality television ‘war council' was apparent on her face as she surveyed the roof terrace blast zone. “Good talk, everyone.”

I stayed seated as they filed out, running my fingers through my hair to self-soothe. 

_Fuck, ‘Us versus Them’ has set in. I should probably warn Bobby._


	6. A Day-and-a-Half

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby POV.
> 
> The Islanders play a game while Priya weighs her options before making her decision.

**Bobby**

Feeling desperately dehydrated, I chugged back another full water bottle.

“What’s the matter? Tired from me wiping the floor with you?” Priya laughed from her place at the counter.

“I won that last round,” I choked down the last gulp and wiped my mouth, “and you know it.”

“No way! You don’t have the hips for Cardi.”

“It’s not my fault I came out perfect like this,” I joked pointing to myself, still catching my breath.

_Fucking hell. Maybe I should really use that gym this summer._

Her dark red hair tumbling over her shoulders, Priya rested her face in her palms as her long nails lightly indented her face. She still wasn’t entirely cheered up, and Selia had been gone for ages.

_I’ll bake her whatever she wants if the chat went bad._

A door slammed shut around the corner. Lottie and Hannah had emerged from inside of the Villa and they nodded to each other in unison. The girls parted ways and made a direct line to their boys on either side of the lawn. Gary stopped his set on the bench as Hannah approached, and Rocco lifted his legs from the pool to turn and greet Lottie. Both of the lads had given up grafting on Priya for the meantime thanks to my lip sync battle distraction, sparing them from being caught in the act whenever the girls would come back downstairs.

“What do you think they were talking about up there, aside from me?” Priya asked wistfully.

“Well, um… Li was up there, so you had someone in your corner,” I tried to offer. “Anyway, I reckon they were sortin’ out their couples, or maybe agreein’ to wear pink on Wednesdays.”

She perked up a bit and narrowed her eyes into a spot-on impression, “She can’t sit with us!”

I let out a chuckle and scanned the garden for Selia. _Hope she hasn’t pulled a Houdini on me._

“They’ll come ‘round.” I grinned at her. “We’ve only got one table to sit at. If they don’t, Selia and I will have a proper picnic with you.”

“We should have a picnic either way.”

“Ace! Right, I have so many ideas! What is your official opinion on picnic pies?!”

“There are pies only for picnics?”

The sound of heels thudded on the wood decking, and I noticed Hope briskly walking over to Noah who was lounging on the bean bag beside Ibrahim. Turning my attention back to Priya, I continued, “There are loads of different pies!A pie for every hole!”

She giggled. “I think _you_ think that sounds sexier than it actually does.”

“You’re just jealous. My jokes are pure _money._ ” I waggled my eyebrows at her.

“Just take the loss. You’ll recover in time.”

“Can’t take an L with all this _finesse_.”

“I mean, I’ll give _that_ round to you.”

Another set of footsteps approached, this time down the hallway that led out to the kitchen. Marisol appeared beside us, strutting in with her hand on her hip. “Oh hey,” she blinked over to us. She was hard to read, but it looked like she was sizing Priya up.

“Marisol! You made it! Was about to call the Fire Service to get you cats down from there!” I gestured to the other side of the counter for her to join us.

She accepted my offer and scooted herself in. “We all got stopped by the crew to do a confessional, so we had to wait in that side room when we came downstairs.”

I started on a brew for her, remembering that she mentioned drinking over eight cups in a day. 

_Good. Great. That’s why they took so long._

“I guess they wanted to know about how you girls felt, then? About all this?” Priya turned to her.

“It was a really short one,” she recalled, tapping her chin. “They really wanted to get inside our heads more than usual, though. A lot of leading language in the three questions.”

“Leading language?”

“They framed a lot of it with descriptors that would make you feel inclined to answer a certain way. Like how people would report broken glass on the ground if you asked about when the ‘cars crashed’, as opposed to them not when you’d ask about when the cars ‘hit each other’.”

“Oh, how devious.” Priya’s brow lifted with interest.

“Very. Selia just got in there a few minutes ago. She was last coming down.”

_Why? What happened? She alright?_

I opened my phone to my texts beneath the counter. Nothing. I sent off a message quickly:

**Makin a brew for Marisol, you want in? :) xx**

_There. Nothing too extra. Plays it cool enough. Lets her know where you’re at._

I returned my focus to the girls and saw that Marisol was watching me. _Feck._ My cheeks started burning and I looked down to avoid her knowing expression. Priya hadn’t noticed and was chatting with a renewed smile. Slipping my phone back into the pocket of my purple swim trunks and leaning on the countertop, I began rolling around a mango from the fruit bowl with my dexterous fingers for amusement. 

“This is the most strategic game I’ve ever had to play,” Marisol reflected after a while, twirling the ends of her hair with a pout. “It’s thrilling, but it comes with a lot of unnecessary drama. People should just go for what they want.”

_Should I be playing strategically? Nah. I don’t even know how I would start doing that._

“If you don’t crack on, crack off!” Priya quipped with a laugh.

“You need to crack on a few eggs to make an omelette!”

“Some really egg-cellent commentary you girls got there!” I laughed along. “Really cracks me up.”

“Oh my god, Bobby, no!” Priya’s squealed as she continued to giggle.

Marisol regained her composure. She observed the other Islanders with keen eyes, then turning back to us. “I’m thinking we should try and join the others. I haven’t been able to see the full new group dynamic in the light of day, yet.”

“Good idea!”

I nearly jumped when my phone vibrated in my pocket and I sneaked a glance at the locked screen.

**_Selia:_ **

**Awww, thanks! I’m good, though! Nearly free xoxo**

_She texted back straight away. That has to be a good sign. ‘I feel the same.’_

I met Marisol’s eyes again. 

_Feck, does she have to notice everything?_

Gary’s roaring laugh cut through the air before I could properly ask the ground to swallow me up. The rest of the Islanders had gathered together on the lawn, having pulled bean bags and sun loungers closer together. A sense of peace had returned to the Villa, and I decided to savour every second of it before things would inevitably kick off again. Whatever the challenge or game would be later, there was bound to be drama.

 _Why can’t we all just be mates and get on with each other?_ If this was going to be our ‘Summer Family’, the other Islanders sure did fight like one. I felt for bad for Marisol. Ibrahim’s head was turned almost completely.

“Hey there, handsome,” a familiar honey-filled voice came from behind as delicate hands glided down my upper arms from my shoulders while I tried to flex under them. I turned to see Selia’s deep blue eyes sparkling back at me, her lashes long and dark.

“Hey,” was all I could manage.

“Did I miss anything exciting?”

_I missed you._

“Aye, we sent out a search party for you. Reckoned that you fell down a well or somethin’. Had to put up posters and everythin’.”

“Yeah, I had to Hansel-and-Gretel my way back here with the all the bits of laundry.”

“Good thing I left my shirt out there for you.”

“It’s cotton/poly blend showed me the way home.”

Marisol cleared her throat. “Sorry to interrupt, but let’s head over.”

“Hang on,” I reached past Selia to pour a coffee and slid it over, “don’t forget this!”

“Thanks, Bobby!I needed this.” The petite student picked up the mug and started inhaling its contents.

Priya hastily smiled over to us when I turned to see if she was coming. _Is she trying to figure out her and Rahim’s competition? Is she playing a strategic game, too?_

_I’m not here for the game bit. I’m here for someone._

“Right!Off we go, darlin’.” I gave Selia a wink, leading her by the hand out to the lawn.

I had wanted to carry her over, but decided against it. _Slow down, McKenzie._

The atmosphere was still cheerful by the time we arrived at the group, and I gently pulled Selia down beside me onto a sun lounger next to Gary and Hannah. She cuddled up against me as I looped my arm around her waist, draping her arms around my neck with a contented sigh, cheek on my shoulder. 

_That ‘strategy chat’ must have been rough._

Hannah shuffled closer to Gary, noticing Selia’s position. “The air smells so good today, doesn’t it?” she mentioned brightly. “People create powerful memories through scents.”

“Has anyone been smelling pineapple?” Noah sniffed the air with Hope on his lap.

“I’ve smelled coconut, personally,” Rocco joined in.

Detective Gary gave his theory, “It’s gotta be someone’s sun cream.”

I could smell what they were describing faintly, but I chose to take in the scent of dessert-like lavender wafting pleasantly from my side. It was lovely enough to eat. _Feck, I should have showered after that final round of the lip sync! Do I smell?Does she smell me?Would she cuddle up to me this close if I did smell?_

Every ex I had before would scold me for hugging them if I wasn’t washed up already. Hookups after a show when my band was still together were just as drunk as I was to not care. _She’s sober enough to care, but seems to be fine? I can’t really check now._

“I smelled it in the dressing room earlier. I thought it was body spray,” Hannah concentrated, “Did you smell it, Selia?”

She popped her head up. “Whoever smelt it, dealt it!”

Barely containing myself, I fired back, “She who does the rhyme did the crime.”

“Maybe I did,” she challenged, raising her eyebrow up at me.

“Classic!” _This girl._

“I think we have a little _mist_ -ery on our hands,” Marisol emphasized.

“A coconut and pineapple _mist_ -ery!”

Selia’s body shook with her bubbly laugh.

There was a thoughtful pause as Marisol directed her gaze at the blonde lad. “By the way, do you say ‘sun cream’ or ‘suntan lotion’?”

Gary assessed his complexion. “Sunblock?”

“Here I am, the dork calling it sunscreen,” Selia remarked.

_She can’t seriously think that she’s a dork?_

Ibrahim sat himself up in his bean bag. “Tanning oil is different from sun cream.”

Hannah clasped her hands together. “Absolutely! You don’t want to mix those up if you’re ginger like me—”

The official Love Island ding interrupted her.

“Guys! I got a text! My first missive from our Island Overlords!” Hannah exclaimed with a squeak. She struck an elegant pose and read it the text out loud, “ **Islanders, it’s time for ‘two truths and a lie!Each of you will list three facts about yourselves with—** ”

“And we have to guess which one’s a lie, right?” Lottie cut her off, smiling ecstatically.

“Yes! **Hashtag ‘hidden depths’, hashtag ‘truths emerge’**!I love that!”

The golf pro shrunk further down. “Oh no, I hate this game. I can never read people,” he groaned. He stared over at Selia for help, her chin now settled where her cheek had been.

I felt her voice vibrate on my skin, “I’m sure you’ll be fine, Rahim.”

“Yeah?”

“It’s just a little game,” she replied sweetly.

“You’re right.”

She pressed a soft kiss to my shoulder. “We’ve got this in the bag.”

_My girl…Right! Win games. Win challenges. Stay coupled up._

“I probably won’t do very well either, Rahim. I’ve only just met everyone.” Priya gave him a comforting glance.

Gary teased, “Bet Hope and Noah will know each other’s answers.”

“Hopefully.” Noah’s stoic expression broke slightly.

“Selia told us you stayed in bed all morning!”

“You told people?!” He looked to her with wide eyes.

“It’s not that deep, fam. I mean… unless it was,” Selia shot back mischievously.

Exhaling sharply, I struggled not to entirely lose it. _The cheek on this one!_

The domino effect was in full force as each of the Islanders continued to tease Hope and Noah all the way to the firepit.

We gathered around the firepit, sitting on the bench in our couples except for Priya, who opted to sit near the middle of the arc of the long cushion. Hope and Noah were in fine form directly across from me as she played with his hair affectionately while glancing over at Priya, obviously making a show of it. Lottie and Rocco looked to have made up again beside Noah and were linking arms. Gary and Hannah sat close to each other, but I could tell that there was no chance for their relationship to progress past Gary’s ‘mate’. On our newcomer’s other side, Ibrahim and Marisol were seated with his arm behind her shoulders on the backrest of the bench. Selia and I had chose the end with the most space. I had experimentally reached to lightly hold on to her outside thigh from behind her, and she had hummed in approval while leaning back on half my torso, her head resting beneath my chin. Her arm lay with mine over her smooth skin, entwining her fingers with my grip. She was relaxed into me, appearing to really need a cuddle.

_She’s so close. What do I do now? Is it wrong that I’m enjoying this as much as I am?_

_Please, I can’t mess this up._

The rest of the group waited for instructions as to who was going first. This game was the kind I was comfortable with. It took a bit of imagination and we’d all get to know each other better.

A text came though to instruct Hope to start:

**The first one in the hot seat is… Hope!**

“I’m up for it!” She looked up from her phone to exchange a confident look with Noah. “Let’s see, two truths about me and one lie? Fact one: I sing in a choir. Fact two: I make an amazing roast dinner. Fact three: And I once got kicked out of a water park.”

“And only one of these is a lie, hm?” Rocco stroked his beard like a ginger wizard.

Noah’s brow was knitted together. “I definitely don’t see her getting kicked out of a water park.”

Hope smiled mysteriously. _Maybe she did._

Marisol shifted beside Ibrahim. “Really? I’d guess she’s lying about making a roast. She works too much.”

“I bet she sings like a nightingale,” Hannah contributed. “I’m pretty sure I heard her humming while we were doing our hair.”

“What is it, Noah? What should be guess?” Ibrahim inquired.

“Water park.” He appeared confident.

Marisol disagreed, “Roast!”

“I don’t know what to believe!” The lad with the rows seemed overwhelmed.

“Then let’s have Selia decide.”

_Let her be. I’m cozy._

“From what I understand, Hope’s schedule is packed. I don’t know how she’d fit making a roast dinner into it. No matter how satisfying it is to make a dinner from scratch, it just doesn’t seem to work with Hope’s lifestyle. I agree with Marisol,” she reasoned from beneath my jawline.

_She cooks? Would she make Sunday brunch with my family, too?_

Noah was not swayed. “I’m telling you, it’s the water park. Hope is too much of a lady to be kicked out of a water park. High five!”

He raised his hand, but Hope left him hanging. “Babes, I hate to tell you this, but it’s not the water park. I can’t cook.”

“At all?”

“I even mucked up instant gravy last Christmas.” _How?!_

He looked to the side, disappointed. “Why were you kicked out of the water park?”

“Just a little misunderstanding,” she explained. “It definitely wasn’t my fault! A staff member was needlessly argumentative about the wave pool policy! We only brought in a little champagne! Not even a whole bottle!”

“Sounds like it was a fun day?”

“It was. But what did you mean by ‘lady’?” Her cheeks rose for her eyes to narrow at him.

“What?”

“What’s ‘too much of a lady’ supposed to mean?”

Selia shrunk back slightly onto me. I wrapped my other arm around her. The tension over this simple game was getting to be too much. ‘Strongest couple’ was starting to sound like a sales pitch they weren’t able to deliver on, and Priya was taking notice. _Was it just strategy for them to stick together? If they argue like this over something small, what will they do when they get to the big stuff like kids_? I shuddered.

“I was just trying to complement you,” Noah stated anxiously, confused by what he did wrong.

Hope glared back at him, displeased. “It felt loaded.”

"Like Hope was in the wave pool!” I bursted out to put an end to it, receiving a laugh from the rest of the Islanders and Selia in my arms.

Hope frowned and looked away, playing the poor sport. Noah reached for her hand, but she blatantly ignored him and turned away further. _That did not earn that kind of reaction. What’s going on? Is Noah going to be alright with her for the rest of the summer? He said this morning that he was looking for something long-term…_

Noah’s phone lit up next with a buzz:

**The next Islander up is… Noah!**

“Get ready, babe,” Hope rebounded.

Gary caught my attention across the firepit, raising his eyebrow and mouthing ‘what the fuck was that’ at me while smirking. “Yeah, babe,” he said sardonically.

Hannah gave him a nudge. “Aw, I’d quite like to be called ‘babe’…”

My eyes widened with delight when it dawned on me: _Here’s my chance to turn this around!_ “Like Babe the Pig?”

“I love that movie!” Noah broke into a grin.

 _YES!_ I slid from underneath Selia, and I rose to entertain the others, performing my best jig from the film. Stepping rather well despite my two left feet with my hands in my pockets, I sang out for my housemates, “Deep in mo-o-n-shine! If I had _BIRDS_!”

“That’s not how it goes. Stop,” he soured.

“How does it go?”

“What do you have against lyrics more inclusive of avian farm yard animals?” Selia leaned in, quirking her brow and her smile trying to lift the whole mood on its own.

_Is it me, or is she even more attractive right now?_

He rolled his head on his shoulders and shot a dark glance my way. “I just want to take my turn in the game.”

Hope applied an artificial smile. “This is our chance to bounce back, babe.”

_She probably saw Priya watching._

I took my place back beside Selia as she wrapped me into a side hug and pecked my cheek. “Nice remix, _Babe_ ,” she whispered in my ear, laughing lightly into the crook of my neck. Her breath on my skin made my body tingle all over. I grinned like a madman.

Noah stood to announce his three. “I’ve got a pet snake called Frank. I collect miniature sculptures, and, um… my favourite food is Monster Munch.”

 _He’s absolutely a snake kind of lad!_ “I reckon he’s got a pet snake. He probably walks around his flat with it draped over his neck like a scarf. I can picture it,” I pitched. _And the snake has a scarf!_

The other cast members discussed the options, but I was convinced.

After a short debate, Ibrahim was completely swimming in it. “I’m confused again. Should we keep going with Marisol’s picks?”

“That’s a lot of responsibility. Let’s have Selia choose.” Marisol was already eyeing her.

I rubbed the beautiful girl’s shoulders in front of me and smiled down at her. “She nailed the last one.”

“No pressure, Selia,” Marisol encouraged. _They seem to be getting close, too. We could be there for Marisol together if Rahim pies her off tonight._

Selia tilted herself forward. She was probably staring him down. “ _UM_ , Monster Munch.”

“Yes the ‘um’ doesn’t lie. Or it means lying. Whatever I said before!”

“So what is it, Noah?” I asked. _You have a snake with a collection of wee scarves, don’t you?_

“I don’t have a snake,” Noah confessed. _Aye right!_ “I used to really want one, but then I realized that they take up a lot of space, and you need someone to look after it if you go on holiday… much harder to find a snake-sitter than a dog-sitter.” __

“I’m so glad you don’t have a snake. But do you collect sculptures? How come you haven’t mentioned it?”Hope questioned.

“Well, they’re more like… specialty figurines.”

“I see.” She wasn’t pleased, seemingly disappointed.

“I was sure Hope and Noah would get each other’s.” Priya was observing them. “Maybe a day isn’t enough time to really connect with someone after all.”

_‘I feel the same. I care so much for you.’ ‘I feel like we fit together really well.’ It has been a day-and-a-half._

“It’s just a silly game!” Hope shot back annoyed.

Noah turned to her. “Please don’t raise your voice.”

She stared at him in disbelief and folded her arms, turning away.

“Did the librarian just ‘shhh’ someone?” Selia quietly giggled.

I suppressed my laugh to avoid angering Hope further. “Aye, well, he’s a professional.”

“I’ll leave it up to the experts, then.”

There was a pause until Marisol spoke up with a grin, “It’s hard for me to be wrong as well, you know.”

“Is that a joke?” I played along.

“A bit.” The corners of her mouth raised further.

Gary drummed on his knees, and I gave him a nod. He’d been glancing at Marisol this whole time. We had a chat over a cuppa this morning before anyone else was awake. She was one of his options. He was also an honest lad and had let me know that he tried to graft on my girl. He was surprised that she had already told me, and apologized for not coming to me first. It was early on. Everyone was flirting with each other aside from Selia. She was a loyal lass, it seemed.

He sat up straighter, helping along the game with a smile. “Let’s change gears, then, want to be in the hot seat, Marisol?”

“Certainly, but I want Selia to guess,” she answered with a mysterious expression.

Ibrahim focused down to Marisol. “But she only has fifty percent success rate!”

“Which is why she should get a chance to improve.”

“Won’t let you down, hun,” Selia returned.

“And whatever you do, don’t listen to Ibrahim.”

He shrugged. “Yeah, I wouldn’t even try guessing Marisol’s.”

Priya sounded surprised, “Even though you’re in a couple?” She was observing all of us, trying to figure out who was in the weakest couple. _Would she go for Gary, then? No sparks there._

“‘Wouldn’t even try’? Isn’t that kind of harsh, Ibrahim?” Marisol angled herself to him.

“It’s because he thinks you’re a genius, hun! He’s worried that he won’t pick up on anything that has a bit of a spin on it.It’s adorable.He doesn’t want to disappoint you!”

“Exactly! That’s exactly what I meant!” He straightened up.

His partner’s phone dinged with the text:

**The next Islander up is… Marisol!**

“Hmph. I salsa dance… I’ve been to prison… And, um, I’m allergic to pineapple.”

_There’s the ‘um’!That means it’s that one, right?!_

“Wouldn’t salsa be kind of a stereotype for a Spanish girl? I can’t imagine Marisol twirling around,” stated Priya.

Gary as l studied her thoughtfully. I was curious if he’d get it right. It would help his chances with her. “She’s not been in prison. No chance,” he grinned at her.

“She said ‘um’. Marisol told us ‘um’ means lying,” Ibrahim attempted to reason things out. _That’s what I’m thinking!_ “I bet that’s because it’s her thing! It’s the pineapple!”

“She mentioned ‘um’ as a set up for her turn to help you out, dude. It’s cute! You definitely nailed it this time! She doesn’t have a pineapple allergy,” Selia delivered her theory.

“Yeah, I actually love pineapple.” Marisol gave her an approving look.

She nodded in agreement. “Same. Ranks second after pomegranate for me, but I eat it almost every day.”

The two girls shared a knowing look with each other. _What are they thinking about there? Is this some kind of thing I should know? Should I be eating pineapple more?_

“The truth is," the law student paused, “I’ve been to prison.”

Gary’s mouth hung open. “What? Really? For what?”

“For law school. We had to visit a prison.”

“That’s not what you said! You can’t do trick questions!”

Marisol upturned her lips in amusement. “I know, but mine is a trick answer.”

I laughed and pulled Selia closer to me. “She’s got you there, Gary!”

He grumbled to himself, but I could tell he was loving having some chat with her.

“And you’re right, Priya,” she went on.

Priya shouted out in victory with the same competitive spirit she had in our lip sync battle, “Yes!”

“You’re right that salsa would be stereotypical, which is why I don’t tell a lot of people I do it.”

“Oh.”

“I’m really good at salsa. It can’t be helped.”

Ibrahim beamed. “So I’m right?”

She smiled back. “You’re right. I absolutely love pineapple. The juice, the scent.”

“The beneficial side effects,” Selia’s tone was suggestive. _What is going on with pineapple?_

_Right, I’m asking after this._

“Are you the one that’s been spraying the mist?” La La Land rejoined the conversation.

 _Oh right!_ “The _mist_ -ery!” I gasped and felt Selia snuggle closer to me with a laugh.

“Don’t you think I would have said so earlier when you asked? Oh, I forgot. I’m _mist_ -erious,” she bantered back as Ibrahim gave her an affectionate hug.

The mood brightened immediately as we all chuckled together, the only exception being Priya. This was becoming really difficult. No matter what, someone’s feelings were going to be hurt. Letting go of Selia to sit and face the rest of the Islanders, I decided to try and keep the momentum of good times going. “Can it be my turn to come up with some lies?”

“Two of them need to be true, you know,” Gary teased.

“I know, I know,” I waved him off, resting my chin on my fist. _Right. These have to be good._ “I need to think.”

_I need to come up with something that helps Selia and I get to know each other better, but is something that she’d kind of already know so Priya doesn’t assume anything’s not solid with us. Then I could use something to hint at a thing we’ve talked about as a good misdirect. Something about baking, maybe? I could lie and say I won an award for buttercream? We still need to bake that cake and name that holiday…_

_Should I use my mechanical bull story? We’ve already talked about getting it on with each other.It’d be a good thing to mention and give her some ideas. Feck, I don’t want to rush anything. She’s so stunning. I am competing in here, though. I should use it._

_I could lie about being in a folk band. A decent tricky option, and then tell her about the actual band I was in. Musicians are her type. Alright, good, then she’d know I’m her type. Or I’ll just use my band part as my truth._

“It’s hard to keep all of my lies straight,” I mock sighed, trying to hide my obvious plans to impress her.

“What?” Gary snorted.

“Kidding!”

Lottie wasn’t pleased across the firepit. “Men who joke about lying always tell lies.”

“You know, Lottie, that’s very true,” Marisol added. _A lad tries to make a joke…_

“Or if they’re very honest, that’d be the height of absurdity, and that shit’s hilarious to me,” Selia supported, placing her hand on my thigh.

 _Right. Now or never._ I straightened up and started, “Okay, here we go. Number one: I’ve won an award for my buttercream. Number two: I used to sing in a punk band.”

“Really? What was the band called?” Gary pressed.

 _I forgot about how lame our name sounded._ “Er… _Paisley Cuddle_ ,” I paused to regain my confidence. “And number three: I once lasted over three minutes and thirty-two seconds on a mechanical bull.”

I glanced over at Selia who was studying me intently. I wasn’t able to tell which statement she was considering.

“The buttercream could be true,” Lottie mentioned, “Bobby does pastry as a hobby.”

“But he does catering full-time, so,” Rocco countered, and I watched Selia snap her attention over to him, giving him the most intimidating eyebrow raise I’ve seen from a girl. _That’s my girl._

Lottie wasn’t having it, either. “Are you throwing shade, Rocco? You cook in a truck!”

“And why not? I just find being in the van and being able to travel so much more free. You wouldn’t catch me in the same place every day. I tried to live that way but it wasn’t for me. And anyway, street food is an art unto itself.”

“So is pastry!”

“It’s all just different kinds of delicious, isn’t it?” Hannah tried to break the tension.

He smiled over to her appreciatively.“Hannah is as correct as she is cute.”

“Are you flirting again?” Lottie snapped.

“I hardly realized I was doing it.”

 _Let’s just have a laugh, already!_ I held up my hands, giving them a wide grin. “People, people. The attention’s meant to be on me.”

“He’s lying about the bull.” Gary gave me an upnod. “He wishes!”

_Swear on my apron. It surprised even me!_

“‘ _Paisley Cuddle_ ’ doesn’t sound like a real band to me. That has to be the lie,” Lottie assessed.

Selia broke out into a giggle. “Oh, Lottie! You’d be surprised what kind of band names are in the punk scene! It’s fucking great! _Hug Hustlers_ are a thing and are mandatory listening it you’re into crust.”

My butterflies came swarming back. _She knows sub-genres of punk?_

“Are you bantering me? That one doesn’t sound real, either!” Lottie laughed lightly back.

“Swear on Bobby’s _future_ buttercream prize.” Selia smiled. “Sorry, but I think it’s only fair that we stick to past and present. I’ve got to go with Rocco here.”

“There’s no such thing as a buttercream prize!” he concluded.

“Though it pains me to say it, Rocco is right,” I sighed. “I wish there was a buttercream prize. But until there’s an opportunity in my area, I remain buttercream prize-less.”

“That’s tragic, and I mean that sincerely, man. I hope you get a chance someday to share your buttercream gifts with the world.”

“Thank you, man,” I responded gratefully. _Rocco’s a good sort even with all the flirting._

Gary wasn’t convinced. “Three-and-a-half minutes?Really?”

“Scout’s honour.” I held up my hand.

Hannah’s eyes shone in amazement. “Wow. I’d love to see that.”

“Wouldn’t you just?” I smirked. Selia was looking me over, eyebrow raised with curiosity.

The blonde lad shrugged his broad shoulders. “Hmph.See you on the squat press, Bob.”

“You’re on!” I beamed back at him, satisfied that Selia looked pleased with what she had learned.

The next text came in suddenly:

**The next Islander up is… Priya!**

“Me? All right…” Priya was surprised but settled herself, tipping her head back thoughtfully.“How about this? I’ve won a spelling bee… I’ve been a professional model… and I’ve been caught shoplifting.”

The Islanders went back and forth for a while, bouncing ideas off of each other.

The woman appeared to be glamorous and well put-together like a fashion model, and it could be something true to use as a misdirect. “I can see Priya bein’ a professional model, actually,” I contributed. “She’s the right type for that.”

“Aw, how sweet!” Priya rested a hand over her breasts.

“Oh, for sure! She has a look that would be great to shoot, definitely! You look amazing, hun!” Selia complimented enthusiastically. _She’s not jealous like Lottie. She wasn’t jealous last night, either._

“That’s so lovely of you, Selia.”

“Can we please pick Priya’s lie and move on?” Lottie scoffed. “It’s between modelling, shoplifting, and winning a spelling bee.I’d go with shoplifting.”

The group began to debate again, Hope shooting Priya intimidating looks. Rocco was not convinced that someone as pretty as Priya would participate in a spelling bee, earning him some backlash from the girls. Selia stayed silent, seeming to want to contemplate things on her own.She titled her head up to Priya. “I think the spelling bee is the lie. Those kids are hardcore, so I could see it being difficult to compete in that.”

“You’ll see.I’m right.” Rocco leaned back with a smug look.

Hannah shot back in a high pitch, “But not because of what she looks like!”

He shrugged in response as Priya began to explain, “I did model professionally a few years ago, but I quit because it made me anxious. I’m not that comfortable in front of cameras, I guess.”

“So you came on Love Island?” I gave a short laugh and shook my head.

“I’m a sucker for punishment!” She giggled. “Speaking of which, when I was about five years old I took a stuffed octopus from the aquarium gift shop. I just really wanted it. My parents made me go and take it back, and I had to apologize to the manager! I still feel two foot tall when I look back on it!” Her face fell, buried in her hands.

“So I was right.You never did a spelling bee.” Rocco sat up.

“I did, but I didn’t win.”

Hannah touched Priya’s shoulder sympathetically. “Oh, that’s terrible.”

“I came in second.”

“I guess that’s good, then,” the slight girl commented cheerily.

They were interrupted by a loud ding coming from Selia. I peeked over her shoulder to read it:

**The last Islander up is… Selia!**

“Oh, shit! I haven’t been coming up with anything this whole time! Hang on!” She combed her fingers through the waves in her hair, biting her luscious bottom lip in concentration. “So, first: I’ve dyed my hair silver before. Second: I don’t celebrate my birthdays with a party. Third: I fly home early every Winter Break to volunteer at a breakfast for inner-city kids.”

 _The last one has to be true._ “I feel like I know Selia fairly well already,” I started, gazing at her thoughtfully.

Priya interrupted, “This is a good chance for me to see what kind of couple you two are.”

“Oh, I see how it is, Priya!” I joked with her. _Priya is starting to be a good mate, but would she try and couple with me? Would she hurt Selia like that even after all the extra effort she put in to make her feel welcome?_ “Hmm… Selia is _pretty cool_ , I think. I could see her rocking silver hair,” I thought out loud, trying to reassure her secretly with a reference to our first night.

“Yeah, I can see that.”

Hannah chimed in, “Could Selia not have parties to celebrate her birthday?”

“That could represent discomfort in the face of too much attention,” Marisol submitted.

 _She seems like she goes all-out, but does that mean she likes the attention? She gets shy when I compliment her._ I leaned further back to survey Selia’s reaction. “Wow, Marisol, I actually like that theory.” 

Her face remained pleasant and neutral. No clues.

“You’d have to be really big-hearted to fly all the way back to Canada to volunteer for those less fortunate every winter. I think that’s amazing of you if it’s true, Selia!” Hope exclaimed in admiration.

Gary was starting at her from his spot on the bench. “Funny thing to lie about otherwise, though.”

“I do see Selia as big-hearted,” Priya agreed with Hope.

_Big-hearted and sweet, but with a cheeky and confident side. It’s between the hair and the birthdays. It has to be. What should I do?_

I didn’t want to make a decision that would disappoint her. “What do you say, Priya? Which one’s the lie?”

“I was going to ask you!You’re in a couple!” she replied teasingly.

I tried to cover my nerves with a playful pout, “Yeah, but my brain is tired!”

Lifting her shoulders, she smiled. “Okay, then. I’m going to guess that the birthday thing is a lie.”

“Really? I wasn’t so sure about that one…”

“Yeah, I go full-Gatsby in my apartment even when it’s not my birthday. Especially back home.Friends, friends of friends, folks we met that day… doesn’t matter as long as you came to enjoy yourself!I love hosting. Also, the first weekend in December is when a couple families and mine put on a Christmas pancake breakfast for the kids at a community centre with a Santa, presents, and entertainment. We’ve been doing it for years,” Selia glowed with excitement. “Priya is right, for sure!”

_She likes kids. I’m going to bake her the best birthday cake she’s ever had to make up for not guessing that._

“Yes!” Priya cheered and pumped her arms in a lap around the firepit. She stopped to high-five me a few times with both hands, and I grinned brightly up at her in amusement. Her celebrations were the most fun part about her, and it was pulling me out of my spiralling thoughts.

Marisol decided to call it, “I think that’s the end of the game.”

“I didn’t have to answer anything!” Ibrahim reacted with shock.

“Sorry, Ibrahim.”

“No, I’m good. I didn’t want to. Selia guessed almost all of the lies! It’s pretty impressive, isn’t it?” _That’s my girl._

Hope nodded over to him, “Definitely!” 

She swiftly took a hold of Noah and headed in the direction of the sun loungers, breaking off from the rest of us. The other couples did the same, while Lottie and Rocco decided to set off on their own as Priya was accompanied by some of the crew inside. I guided Selia over to the edge of the pool to get some of our own space as well. She looked up at me with an adoring gaze that I didn’t feel I deserved after the last round of the game. 

_Did I mess this up already?_

“Hey, don’t worry so much,” she tilted her head to say affectionately and took my hands in hers. “Priya’s testing _everyone_ out, so it doesn’t matter if you guessed on your own or not. I’m just happy that we got to know each other better, cowboy.”

“‘Cowboy’?” I let out a small chuckle.

“I’m jealous,” she smiled to herself, “I’ve always been too drunk to even make it to the _ring_ in those types of bars. I figure, ‘save a horse’ and all that.”

My nerves instantly melted away. “Aye, less risky of a ride.”

“This won’t be my first rodeo, at least.” She gave a coy smile.

“As long as you don’t tell me that our duvet ‘ain’t big enough for the both of us.’”

“Oh, I fully intend to share.”

My eyebrow raised and my cheeks warmed. “Oh?”

“Only it if it’s you, though,” she said softly, inches away, eyes flickering down to my mouth.

The loud tone of a text cut us off. Exhaling with disappointment, I realized it had come from Selia’s mic pouch where she stashed her phone. We separated reluctantly and saw some of the Islanders heading over to us to locate the source of the sound.

_This is place is doing my head in and it’s only day two._

“I got a text!” Selia called over to them and the others, waiting until everyone was gathered before she read:

**Islanders, the time has come for Priya to choose which boy she wants to couple up with.All Islanders must now gather at the firepit.**

**#decisionsdecisions#onawingandapriya**

Kissing her forehead, I pulled her into a warm hug. She deeply sighed against me, her fingertips firmly pressed against my skin before we let go of each other, my nerves returning as we parted. I silently led her along to the recoupling with the rest of the Islanders, struggling to find the right words.

_I don’t want this to end just yet._

Returning to sit on the firepit bench, we waited side by side in our couples for Priya to come back outside for the big reveal. I couldn’t focus on anyone else but the only girl on my right. _Win. Stay coupled up. But the game didn’t matter this round._ Selia was looking up at me, hand rubbing my chest with an expression of worry, but it didn’t seem like it was for herself. She was watching me to see if I was alright.

I laced my fingers with hers to reassure her, and met her gaze warmly. “If she picks me, we can still end up together again,” I breathed out, feeling as if all of the oxygen had left my lungs for good. “I don’t have to share a bed with her.We can pick each other next chance we get.”

My heart sank when her voice wavered, revealing how scared she was, “I hope it doesn’t come to that.”

The Villa door opened, drawing everyone else’s attention. 

“Here she comes,” Lottie uttered darkly. At least, I thought it was her since I still hadn’t broken eye contact with Selia. _Priya’s going to pick Rahim or Rocco. It’s all going to kick off. You’ll have to step in and fix it. You’ll see._

Heels were tapping towards us, someone gasped, and then there was silence. I knew that I had to look eventually. I slowly turned to see Priya in a shimmering sheath dress, facing all of us, appearing just as anxious.

“I never thought I’d be here in this position…” Priya started nervously.

Grasping at straws, I cracked, “What position?Standin’, giving a speech?”

“Shh!” said Hope down the line.

“Noah’s been making her practice,” Selia whispered and gave a weak smile, trying to follow my lead. I gripped her hand tighter.

Priya clasped and unclasped her hands. “I want to thank everyone for being so welcoming when I entered the Villa.It wasn’t easy coming in as the new girl and having to catch up. Everyone has been so lovely, especially some of you, which made it even harder to make my decision.” _No. Don’t. Priya, please don’t._ “But I came to the Villa to find love, so…even though someone might end up upset, I have to go with my heart.” _Wait._ “Selia, you’re a cool person, and so are you Marisol and Hope. I really like everyone here, pretty much. This is really hard!So that’s why…” _Please don’t._ “The boy I want to couple up with tonight is,” her gaze fell onto me, “Bobby.”

All eyes focused on Selia except mine which redirected themselves to the wooden planks beneath us. The silence was overwhelming.

“You and Bobby,” her voice was shaky beside me. “I’m… I’m happy for you.”

“This’ll take some time to get used to.” The words had tumbled out so fast, I wasn’t sure if I had actually said them.

I almost forgot to let go of Selia’s hand, my fingers slipping away after my feet had started moving forward. Standing beside Priya, I could feel her palm slide down to meet mine, but I couldn’t look at her yet. I couldn’t bring myself to look at either of them.

_I need to fix this._

“I wish you would have told me, Priya,” Selia’s faint, hurt tone ripped through me.

_I’m going to fix this._

I felt Priya’s shoulders fall. “I know. I should have. I’m sorry.”

“You had to choose someone,” I heard her reply as her footsteps faded up towards the Villa.

_I’m going to fix this. Somehow. I promise._

I withdrew my hand and looked up to see the aftermath of everything. The others were already splitting off into smaller groups, all heading inside to get ready for the evening ahead. It was all falling apart so fast. Selia was nowhere in sight.

“Why didn’t you tell either of us, Priya?” I turned to her hesitantly.

“It was such a difficult decision, I could barely make it! Those three girls were so sweet to me, especially Selia, it made it harder to choose between you boys.”

Frustration started to build inside of me. “I know you didn’t mean to, but you really hurt her.”

“I know. Everyone here deserves to find love. I feel awful.”

“She was a good friend to you, Priya.”

_Would Selia even want me anymore after this? Does she think I lied to her and wanted this?_

“I know. I’m sorry. I really hope her and I can get past this,” she sighed sadly, making me feel guilty.

_There has to be a way for everyone to be happy and fix this._


	7. Single and Unwilling to Mingle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selia POV.
> 
> The previous night has left Selia single. Deciding not to explore her options, she tries to make the most of her morning, but the conflicts keep mounting.

**Selia**

The fuckening finally happened.

 _‘Oh, hey there, Priya! Here’s the guy I really like, isn’t he adorable? Would you like to spend all your time with him while I try and solve everyone’s problems? Oh, you want to try and fuck him later? No worries! I’ll be on the roof terrace defending you!’ You basically threw him at her!_ I screamed internally, waiting around while the rest of the girls spent their near-hour on makeup and hair. Priya was wisely remaining outside.

I gripped the sides of the tightest black bodycon I owned, deciding that if I was leaving empty-handed, I’d go out in the sexiest ‘fuck you’ dress possible. My hair was done up in a high ponytail, revealing more of my spine’s script tattoo every time it would swing. _Going backless for backstabbers?Sounds appropriate. At least Brutus stabbed Caesar in the front._

The kiwi scent in the dressing room was like a freight train to the senses. The floor was covered in puddles of rejected outfits as each girl busied themselves with their own reflection. I had reorganized and tidied my station three times, and was struggling to deal emotionally with the ‘One-hundredth Problem’. I slipped my red bottom heels onto my feet, trying to get my thoughts in order and simmer down.

_No matter how much I want to be, I can’t be all ‘middle-fingers up’ when I haven’t considered Bobby’s feelings. She had to choose someone. She had to. If I take a Louisville Slugger to the situation, it’ll just upset him more. He didn’t want her to pick him._

_As far as I can tell, she also didn’t ask him before she made her decision. He’s a person! He deserves at least that amount of respect!_

Hannah stole a glance at me before offering up her thoughts to the hairspray-laden air,“Talk about a plot twist!I was, like, so sure Priya was gonna go for Gary.”

“She shouldn’t have gone for anyone, as far as I’m concerned,” Lottie snarled.

_Any one of these girls could have been going through what I am now. Their guys wouldn’t have been given any respect, either._

_Fuck, I just don’t like the idea of her using him and then tossing him aside for the next guy she’s thirsty for. That’s what I’m really upset about. She’d hurt him._

_Don’t be angry at her for this coupling. Bust her kneecaps if she hurts him down the line._

Hope was troubleshooting her baker’s dozenth outfit in the full-length mirror. “That’s not how it works, babes. She had to choose someone. It’s just a shame it had to be someone as sweet as Selia,” she ended with a smile in my direction.

“Yeah, we’re all sunshine and rainbows as long as nobody’s taking Noah, right Hope?” Lottie rolled her eyes, earning a severe scowl from the amazon.

Hannah interjected swiftly before Hope could manage a comeback, “Surely what really matters right now is how Selia feels right? She’s, like, the protagonist of the whole situation.” She swivelled on her ottoman to face me. “Priya’s not around at the moment. How do you really feel? Like, really really feel?”

“She had to choose someone. I get it. I really wish she would have given me a heads-up, though. So much for being ‘open’, I guess. I feel sorry for her, in a way, since everyone is far from happy with her. I hope she can feel more comfortable with us in the future to tell us these sorts of things, but I’m not a fan of her not showing Bobby the respect of asking. The whole situation was difficult for everyone, so we just have to learn from this and do better,” I walked myself through my own conclusion.

“I’m glad we can be mature about it.” The waif appeared to be relieved.

_It’s hard to be mature from the floor. I still can’t get up from under all these feelings._

After giving her hair a pass with spray, Marisol decided to contribute, “We can’t afford to get salty when people are true to themselves. You want what you want. Saying or doing otherwise to protect other people doesn’t change that; and your subconscious will always find a way to get in anyway, so you might as well be upfront. That’s why people sleepwalk. Their sleeping mind is taking them where their waking mind won’t let them go. That’s why I always wake up in stationery cupboards.”

The rest of the girls didn’t seem to understand the end of her tangent, and Marisol didn’t seem to be elaborating anytime soon with her red lips upturned. The law student had put on her therapist hat again, and she was searching for a reaction from me. I wasn’t sure what information she could glean from my expression, but her eyes were fixed on me expectantly.

“Sure, being honest with yourself and others is important,” I didn’t agree with her disregard for others’ wellbeing in her statement. “Makes sense.” _You remind me of my ex so much right now and it’s making me ‘salty’. He ‘sleepwalked’ his way into my texts every time a new one night stand didn’t compare to what we ‘had’._

She added, satisfied, “It’s basic psychology, babes.”

_I’ll be sure to get enough REM sleep and stock my brain up on GABA to be safe, then. I’m going to need all the help I can get to not wander into the same bed as last night. That’s ‘basic psychology’… with a side of salt._

“Yeah… no. I’m not sure about any of this ‘true to yourself’ stuff,” Lottie objected. “Do you mean people should just follow their subconscious without question? That sounds selfish.”

“Yeah.Heroes make sacrifices for the good of others,” Hannah backed up.

Using the height to leverage her words, Marisol perched herself on the vanity to pacify the two girls, “I’m not saying we should be selfish. I’m saying, be fierce. You should keep that in mind now that you’re the one who’s single, Selia. You’ll have to take one of our men if you don’t want to get dumped.”

Everyone’s attention directed to me.

 _Well, shit, that hit like a ton of bricks. I could be going home, and I’ll have to say goodbye to that sweet Scottish boy’s face while he stays here in search of this ‘perfect match’, getting hurt every time a girl wants someone new. He doesn’t deserve to be hurt like that._ “I just don’t want anyone else,” I exhaled in frustration, determined not to cry.

“Oh babe!” Hope handed me a tissue while the rest of the girls crowded around me with Marisol to the side, pacing back and forth.

I blinked back any potential tears and regained a fraction of my composure. “Fuck, sorry, everyone. I don’t want to hurt any of you to stay. I really don’t want to give up on this summer, either.”

“It’s hard to accept that someone’s going to get hurt, but you have to be prepared for that.Someone’s toes have to get stepped on,” Marisol’s slender fingers floated gently on my shoulder as she spoke, having stopped behind me.

“Why does it always come back to toes?” Hannah whined, “You’re as bad as Bobby.”

My chest bubbled up with a small laugh. _We all better watch our backs in here. There’s danger afoot._

“There’s always a chance we’ll get some new boys, of course, but it seems a bit soon when Priya’s only just arrived.” Marisol tapped her chin thoughtfully.

Hope had moved to the thin window in the corner, looking out to survey the new terrain ahead of us. “You girls ready?” she turned to address us.

“Nope, but alcohol exists,” I shrugged with a dry smile. _And we have literal buckets of it._

Each of them took a final glance in the mirror, checking their appearance and adjusting the fabric hugging their bodies as they filed out of the dressing room. Hope stayed behind with me, looking my face over to make sure my makeup had remained intact. With nothing to fix, her face brightened and she nodded for me to follow her.

“You’ll be fine, babes,” she encouraged.

The right corner of my mouth tugged upward into a smirk. “As long as I look _fine_ as fuck.”

She exchanged an amused look with me as we headed out with our arms linked together.

Despite the complete dumpster fire of my current situation, I was elated to hear music pumping through the speakers of the Villa. This was my element: heavy bass and an ass made for shaking.Priya was on my turf. _I own this Villa_ , I thought to hype myself up.

My confidence faltered when I spotted Bobby on the lawn gathered with Marisol, Ibrahim, and a few others. The fade below his dreads and choice of printed shirt made him instantly recognizable from the back as I stopped to appreciate his toned calves and the fit of his shorts above them. _I need to jump into that infinity pool._

I decided to make my way to the currently unoccupied kitchen to pour myself a drink, topping myself up with liquid courage. Shooting the first glass back, l let the bubbles sting my throat on their way down, resolving to pour myself a second to take with me. The thin ring of foam met near the top of the champagne flute while the liquid filtered the glow from the string lights above, the carbonation causing it to sparkle. I would have to make each sip count tonight. 

_Fuck it!_ I tipped the second back until it was empty.

Bobby was mid-way through a Lion King impression by the time my legs agreed to carry me over, his arms gesturing to the landscape of our summer home. His eyes were half-lidded in a regal expression as he lowered his pitch, “Everything the light touches is our kingdom.”

I stepped in beside him as the rest of the group applauded his performance. Our proximity was making me become agonizingly aware that I couldn’t wrap myself around him. _I forgot for a second there._ Marisol gave me a sympathetic glance before continuing her conversation with Ibrahim while the rest seemed to carry on chatting amongst themselves without noticing, slowly drifting away to other parts of the lawn.

“So, what did you make of my impression?” Bobby asked, turning to me with a warm smile.

“All we need is a large rock and a furry baby, and we’re set.” I laughed and titled my head. “It was pretty great, I’d say.”

He gave me a wink. “You flatter me.You try one.”

_Oh, I definitely have something for this._

“If I have to choose just one… sure, I’ll take a swing at it.”

“That’s my girl.” His grin grew wider as he hushed an imaginary crowd around us.

I positioned myself with my pretend microphone and my arm outstretched. “Yo Taylor…I’m really happy for you, imma let you finish… But Beyonce had one of the best videos of all time!”

“Of. All. Time…,” his laughter was contagious, “Damn, you’ve got Kanye down!”

I recreated Kanye’s shrug to finish off my impression before giggling and steadying myself with my hand on my hip. He was trying his best to make me feel at ease. _I am still your girl, I promise._

“Here’s my last one.” His eyes flashed with excitement as he cleared his throat to transition into an over the top drawl, “Duuuude, this one time, in my truck, I picked up a stray dog that was, like, hitchhiking through central Europe, and we shared this intense connection, and it, like, totally changed my life.”

I gasped for air, trying to stifle my giggling, and replicated the drawl, “So perfect, like, duuuude, right down to hitchhiking dog!”

Bobby took a bow, bending low as if he was on stage. “I live to entertain.” He grinned, looking back up to me. He stood and sighed, “Alright, let’s chat. I’m sorry about what happened with Priya. How do you feel about it all now?”

_Determined to find my way back to you._

“I really care about you, Bobby. I know this whole thing is hard for you right now, and I’m here for you. Whatever you need. I want us to work.”

He broke into a genuine, broad smile. “Aye, so do I.It’s still early days, though.Maybe you’ll grow on me like a sexy fungus?In any case,” he paused and switched to a familiar cheeky expression, “we should get to know each other.”

“Mmm, I’d like that.”

_Of course he’s playing it cool. He’s probably got everyone telling him that I need to ‘graft’ on all these guys to stay. Someone hurt him very deeply before. He’s protecting himself._

He moved closer to me, gazing down into my eyes past his long eyelashes. I shuffled to meet him, resting my right hand on his partially-exposed chest as I brushed his arm with my fingertips at our side. I was entirely lost in the moment, my focus flitting between his amber eyes and soft lips.

I breathed out in a whisper, “Bobby, I—”

There was a sudden clearing of a throat behind us. I felt my entire face flush as I turned around to see the source of the sound, breaking away from him.

Priya stood with her eyebrows raised. “Can I get you guys anything?Some snacks?A condom?” A smile spread across her lips as she looked between us.“Don’t look so guilty.It’s why we’re all here, isn’t it?To flirt?”

“We were just finishing up,” Bobby said shyly.

Priya glided over to kiss him lightly on the cheek before swiftly flipping her hair over her shoulder and heading inside of the Villa. _Yup, going to have to get to work on that third drink_. Feeling as if we were just caught in the act and unsure of what to do, I finally managed to look back over to Bobby. 

He shot me an apologetic look, his voice quiet, “I’d better go find where she’s gone off to.” Walking past me, he followed Priya’s path to the Villa, glancing over his shoulder as he reached the wood decking.

_Bobby, I don’t want anyone else._

Having had my fill of the girls’ opinions on my situation, I made my way over to the boys lounging on the built-in outdoor sectional beside the hot tub. Gary was standing with drink in hand, talking enthusiastically with Rocco and Ibrahim. They appeared to be in high spirits, no doubt blowing off some steam from the tension of Priya’s selection. 

Their attention soon focused in my direction as I approached, Gary turning around to greet me, “Alright, Li? I’m not bothered about clothes but… That look is stunning.”

“Uh, thanks, bro,” I blinked before easing back into myself.

“Grafting hard?”

“Gare, G-Money, my guy… I’ve come to check on all my favourite friends in their zone.”

“Oh, right, yeah. Tell you what though, I’d be well chuffed to end up with a fittie like you.”

“Oh yeah? I have been working on my _fit_ -ness. Seriously, though—guys, how goes the romance? Any fireworks? I’d settle to hear about a few matchsticks for a distraction.”

“The night’s going well for you, then?” Rocco parted his knees more to get comfortable, leaning further back into the cushions.

I rubbed the back of my neck. “Desperately trying to get my heels back over my head and failing miserably, you?”

“I have a few yoga poses that could help with that,” he suggestively grinned up at me. “As for me, good vibes all around, but Lottie’s certainly a firecracker.”

_Duuude, I’m flexible, but, like, not in the way that would make me, like, bend over for you._

“Oh? Rekindled that shit after the game, did you Roc?” I raised a brow.

“She’s an adventure all on her own.”

“Send me a postcard from your happily-coupled bliss.”

Ibrahim downed more of his drink, shifting in his seat. “It was great getting to know Marisol during the game today. I think I might get to know her better tonight.”

“Ooo!Spicy, Rahim!” I smirked at him, jokingly fanning myself. _You dip into that salsa all you want, Grand Slam._ “You two look really good together.”

“Well, I was convinced Priya was going to pick me. Sorry things turned out this way for you, Selia… You and Bobby, um, seemed to get on really well. What do you reckon you’re going to do now that you’re single?”

_I’m going to have another drink and awkwardly stare over at the boy I want all night.It’ll be super productive. Do you want to join me?_

“You boys better look after him when I’m gone! Also, I figure if this is my last night here, it’s severely wasted if I don’t enjoy some free champagne.”

Gary nudged me on the arm. “‘Last night’? You don’t have your eye on anyone else?”

“I don’t want my summer to be over, don’t get me wrong, but I don’t want anyone else,” I sighed. “Bobby and I just fit, you know?”

“Oh he fits, does he?”

“Gare! You know what I mean, man!” I lightly pushed him with my smirk returning.

“What about a friendship couple? I can call you ‘mate’, and you can call me ‘bro’ as our pet names,” Gary offered, playfully giving me another nudge.

A wave of laughter hit me as I relaxed entirely for the first time since the firepit. 

Hannah appeared beside Gary, winding her hand around his waist in a defensive stance. “I’m not interrupting anything, am I?” Her eyes narrowed, body rigid.

Gary lowered his chin to smile at her. “We were just chatting.”

“The party’s moving inside. Join me for a drink?” 

The boys and I looked over to see the rest of the Islanders heading in for the night. There were shadows cast in the bedroom by those already inside, and my body felt numb as thoughts came flooding in. _Priya’s going to be sleeping in there with him. She seems like the type to take the lead and make a move. Would he want that? He still wants us to work. He said that he didn’t have to share a bed with her, but how well does that hold up if she’s on top of him?_

Gary shrugged. “Let’s head inside to find the others. Another time, Selia?”

“Sure. I’m going to chill for a bit. I love it out here,” I tried to cover up my disappointment, deciding that sleeping on a daybed would be the best option for me later. _I can’t handle this right now._

The boys followed the mismatched couple over to the Villa, leaving me with a severe lack of alcohol as I wandered over to the edge of the pool. Small circular lights long its side lit up its depths while the surface rippled from the warm summer breeze. I slipped off my heels and sat down to hang my legs off the side, breathing in deeply as I enjoyed the sensation of the water on my skin. 

_Fuck this ‘no nudity’ policy and all these cameras. This would be the perfect time to go skinny-dipping for some stress relief._

After changing into a black lace bodysuit and my usual kimono, I completed my routine with my moisturizer, deciding that my potential last night would be spent in one of my favourite new pieces of lingerie under the stars. I had been able to avoid all of the Islanders aside from Noah, who gave me a sympathetic glance in the hall as he was called over by Hope’s voice. Checking my reflection in the vanity mirror, I assessed my features for any remaining signs of the few tears I let slip outside. Satisfied that I looked fine, I quietly exited the empty dressing room.

To my surprise, I ran into no one else on my way downstairs and out into the night air. The lights had been shut off everywhere but the outdoor kitchen, which spilled a warm light over to my destination. I headed to the nearest daybed and began to arrange the pillows in the way I wanted, piling the smaller accent ones on a nearby Acapulco chair.

“You look great in that,” Marisol’s voice drifted over from behind me.

Turning to face her, I wandered my eyes over her satin button-down pyjama set with tiny shorts. Only one button was keeping the top closed. _What exactly is happening here?_ “Thanks,” I replied with a tinge of self-consciousness. “You look great, too! Rahim is in fucking trouble!"

I slid myself into the sheets and settled onto the pillows, trying to indicate politely that I was about to go to sleep. She skirted the edge of the bed and sat down beside me on top of the duvet. “Thought I’d come out here and keep you company for the night.” She smiled at me sweetly.

“You can’t seriously want to waste that look on me with that man upstairs.” I laughed. “Rahim doesn’t mind?” _Not so spicy, I guess, buddy. Sorry for the cock-block in advance._

“Please, babe. Ibrahim can stand to last one night without me. It’s not like we were gonna do anything anyway,” Marisol assured while shifting herself under the covers, her hair splayed over her pillow. “Plus, I’d much rather be out here with you.”

_Am I reading too much into this? I hope I am. I don’t want to have to reject her and then the whole girls’ group dynamic gets more fucked than it already is with Priya. And that’s already pretty fucked._

Marisol’s fingers reached to separate out a few strands of my hair as we lay together to plait as she spoke up again, “Whew, it’s kind of hot here, isn’t it?…I can’t believe I just made a weather comment.”

 _Oh shit._ “What’s wrong with weather comments?”

“It’s one of those things people go to when they don’t know what to talk about, isn’t it? Imagine in a few more days, when we’ve all finally run out of small talk. It’ll be like ‘don’t you think it’s hot, Bobby,’ and like ‘totally, Hope, it’s so hot.’ Won’t that be dire?”

“Entirely dire… but tell me, Marisol, what _is_ your opinion on rain and other types of precipitation?”

“Oh gosh, no!” She giggled. “You’re really funny, Selia.In a pinch, I could always do a dance.”

“I can’t salsa to save my life, but if you need a dance partner, I’m here.” 

_Outside of jumping in a pit, most of my dancing probably counts as foreplay, to be honest. Maybe not the best for the current situation._

There was a silence as Marisol’s laugh subsided, and I could feel her shift uncomfortably on the mattress. I turned to see her face’s conflicted expression, appearing to be deep in thought. “What’s up, hun?” I questioned, noting her lips her pressed tightly together as if she was about to say something.

“I’m… I’m trying to figure out if it’s my place to tell you about… stuff,” she slowly answered.

I grew concerned. “You okay?”

“Priya and Bobby,” she nodded over to the Villa and gave me a knowing look, “I could tell you…”

 _No… what happened?_ “Hun, now you have to tell me. Those are the unofficial rules of conversation.”

She grinned over to me and sat up against the headboard. “I thought you’d want to know. I know I definitely would. First things first, Priya has a killer wardrobe. She’s got this sexy silk cami and kimono ensemble.”

 _Been there, done that. I hate that I want to know. I can’t handle this._ “Go on.”

“But get this, even though she was looking super sexy, nothing happened.”

 _Bobby, you sweet boy. I adore you for that. I’ll do whatever ‘something’ you want to happen if I get to stay._ “He didn’t want her to pick him. I mean, who knows what’s happened since he said that to me, but he’s probably not into her.”

“Babe, she is ridiculously hot. I’m into her.” _Thanks for annihilating my confidence there, hun. To be fair, though, she is really hot._

“So you’re saying she’s not into him?”

“No! That’s the best bit.” Marisol bounced on the mattress. “She actually fancies the pants off him.”

“Marisol, how is that in any way the ‘best bit’?”

“Let me finish!” _Imma let you finish!_

“Sorry.”

“I heard her chatting to Noah and telling him that she thought Bobby was a bit of her, but she was torn because of how lovely you were. And she didn’t think it was right to be cracking on with your man. Even if he is really, really fit.”

 _He is really fucking ‘fit’. I’m still his girl. I know I’ve jumped in with both feet without checking to see if they filled the pool._ “She doesn’t want to hook up with him because I’m ‘lovely’?”

“Yeah, she said she thought you were a friend and she doesn’t do that to her friends.” _Friends don’t disrespect their friend’s man like that, either._ “She’s right. You are lovely. And a good friend,” Marisol brightened.

Pulling her into a hug, I gave a sigh of relief into her hair, “Thanks so much, Marisol, seriously. I was having a rough go of it there. I was worried she was going to jump on him.”

“Trust me, they were doing nada,” Marisol affirmed as we separated. “They’re keeping it really PG tonight. I didn’t even see them kiss. How does it feel when you think about them hooking up? It must have crossed your mind.”

_‘And how does that make you feel’ type question, eh? I see you, sis._

“It’s why I’m out here. I can’t handle thinking about it, let alone potentially being in the same room as it. I don’t own him, he’s his own person, but it would still be hurtful. My ex fucked someone hours after we broke up the first time, and it that definitely got a few replays in my mind tonight. I trust Bobby, though. I was just struggling to trust _her_ after she didn’t come to me first about wanting him, or ask for his consent on coupling up.”

_I’m going to have to clear the air with her at some point. I genuinely like her despite all this._

“Hey, tomorrow will be better,” she comforted, brushing her nose against mine. “I promise.”

I laid back onto my pillow, a grin spreading across my face. “And _I_ promise that it’ll be sunny tomorrow.And really hot.”

“Oh my gosh! No!” She pushed me on the arm with a light laugh before we both drifted off.

It was even brighter waking up outside the Villa than in it. The sun was the angriest lightbulb with a personal vendetta against me as I raised myself up and out of the daybed. It was determined to cook me along with the food that I could smell from the kitchen, heating my skin that was left exposed as I shuffled my way inside. 

The mess the other Islanders had managed to create in both the living room and bathroom was impressive. Shrapnel in the shapes of boxers and bikinis had exploded on nearly every surface, accompanied by the minefield of empty mugs and glasses. I managed to evade a few flip flops on the floor before I arrived in the girls’ dressing room, shutting the door behind me after another journey without running into any of the cast.

 _I’m half convinced that they evacuated this place for my melancholic stroll so they could film every angle of it._

I had a slight urge to flip off the camera mounted on the wall, but decided against it as I searched for my white bikini in my wardrobe. Finding it quickly, I placed it on the vanity while I collected the laundry from the other girls surrounding me into an empty storage bin so it was gathered into one place. Once I had finished, I changed into my bikini to save myself the extra trip as I headed back to the bathroom to get ready for the day with my makeup bag in hand. _This already feels like a marathon emotionally, I don’t need to walk one, too._

As I arrived, I collided with a half-naked Noah while I was needlessly staring down at my phone and walking through the doorframe.

“I am so sorry, man!” I gasped, grabbing ahold of his arms as a reflex.

“You alright, Selia?” he asked sincerely, seeming to be unfazed as I let go.

I lightly laughed out of embarrassment. “I’m all lefts today—probably why I bumped into you.”

His eyebrow raised in amusement, but he said nothing. _This is why you’re single, Selia._

_‘This conversation is going in the wrong direction.’ ‘This took a turn for the awkward.’ Say none of this. It’ll be become the NASCAR of conversations, and you’ll both just end up going around in circles. Fuck, I miss Bobby. He’s one of my pun enablers._

“Sorry for the awkward silence, I forgot that you can’t read minds.” I rubbed my neck. _Come on!That joke to an actual librarian?_

He gave me a pleasant smile. “Did you sleep okay out there?”

“I felt guilty about Marisol having to miss out on some time with Rahim, but it was nice to have a friend, for sure.”

“If you ever need anything…”

“Thanks, Noah, same goes for me.I super _need_ a shower, though, and you’re kinda…”

His eyes widened. “Oh yeah, sorry.” He stepped to the side to let me pass and I tossed my makeup bag on the counter. “You sure you’re alright?”

“I’m not entirely sure, man,” I heaved a sigh. “It’s okay, though. I’ll get my shit together eventually.”

“Alright then.” His expression softened further as he turned to leave.

Grateful for the steam already accumulated on the glass wall of the shower, I stripped down once I stepped inside to let the water run over the dips and curves of my body.

I opened the fridge in the kitchen and retrieved my prized possession: a deep plastic container of pineapple chunks that seemed to keep getting restocked. Cracking it open, I popped a few pieces in my mouth as I half-listened to Marisol and Hannah argue something about Hemingway, both of them refusing my offer to share in my mono-fruit breakfast.

“It’s not all glittery vampires, you know,” Hannah said defiantly as she turned to me, looking for a contribution to the conversation.

_What? Can’t a girl eat something that tastes good, so she can ‘taste good’ in peace?_

_I think they may have been arguing about fiction versus nonfiction? Or was it true crime? Give a pitch for either scenario._ “Exploring complex issues via allegory or dialectical dialogue has been incredibly beneficial to the discourse, but case studies can create precedent or useful schemas for both public sphere policy and interpersonal social contracts?” I shrugged, hoping I covered every possible base they were probably discussing.

They blinked at me. _Selia, your nerd is showing. Eat your pineapple._

Hannah bounced back from the silence first. “I had no idea you were into books, Selia. We should totally, like, swap our top ten lists sometime. Or maybe you could read my memoirs once I’m done writing them?”

“That’d be dope, Han!” I brightly returned, genuinely curious, but also desperately needing to forget what just happened. I ate six more pieces.

_I need check to see if Bobby’s okay, he looked so stressed. Him and I need to have a conversation about where we’re at, too. I’m just going to tell him that I want to be with him, straight up. Whether I’m on the show or not, I’m going to ask for his phone number before I leave._

Positioning myself behind Marisol, I was able to see what she was cooking in her frying pan on the countertop stove. I caught her eye and gestured to the unique-looking omelette, my eyebrows raised curiously as I bit into another chunk of golden goodness.

“I’m making tortilla de patatas. A Spanish omelette,” she explained, her warm smile meeting her eyes.

I gave her an upnod. “Nice! Just give’er! That’s a lot of protein for the morning!”

Marisol hesitated slightly, and I wasn’t sure if my use of slang was translating. _That was so Canadian it hurt, eh?_ She looked over to Hannah and then back to me. “I was actually gonna give the other half to Gary.”

I froze as I watched Hannah spin around to stare at Marisol.

“Wait, you were cooking for Gary this whole time? But I was cooking for Gary! Now I don’t know what to do. I really felt like this was my one chance to win him over,” the ginger sighed, staring down at what looked like avocado toast. _Horse girl AND avocado aficionado?_

“You shouldn’t be putting all your avocados in one basket, sweetie,” Marisol attempted to advise. “Why do you think I’m cooking for him?” 

_‘Sweetie’ is a dirty word in girl-speak. This could get out of hand pretty fast._

“It’s just… You’re so beautiful and smart, Marisol. So if it’s between us, and he’s picking… It’s fare thee well for me, I guess.”Hannah’s shoulders fell in defeat. I walked over to her and hugged her from behind with my container still in hand.

“I don’t think that’s because I’m any smarter or prettier than you. You’re just not his type.”

“Also, the guy doesn’t have a horse,” I added, trying to improve the mood, only earning a tiny smile from Hannah as I swayed her a little.

Marisol continued, “You’ve got loads going for you, babes, and the right guy will see that. You should be getting out there and grafting on the other boys rather than trailing someone who’s not interested.” 

“Can’t you just give yours to someone else instead, Marisol?” Hannah pleaded.

She tossed her hair over her shoulder in response. “Why? You don’t have any more at stake with Gary than I do. His feet don’t even point towards you when you talk.”

“Girls, let’s not weaponize breakfast,” I interrupted with a sigh, letting go of Hannah. “I wish we were playing by real world rules, but we aren’t. If we were, I’d tell you to back off, Marisol, if Hannah was in a monogamous relationship. We don’t really have a social script for this place. Han, do you seriously think Gary is the guy for you? Deep down? I feel like you’re trying to fit yourself into a box when you’re so much more than that. I worry about him holding you back.”

“But it’s true love!” Hannah pouted angrily.

Marisol wouldn’t let it go. “I’m sorry to be so blunt about it—”

“We’re not going to be blunt about anything this morning,” I cut her off, pinching the bridge of my nose with my fruit-free hand. _I put my baseball bat away mentally last night._ “Marisol, you have some valid points, and Hannah says she wants to still try. That’s her choice. This conversation will go nowhere without you both talking to Gary, _sans_ breakfast. You both deserve someone who is into you without any fucking delicious bribery.” I ate another chunk with a raised brow.

Hannah clenched her fists. “I wasn’t hungry, anyway,” she huffed as she threw the avocado toast out into the bin, storming off into the Villa.

Marisol plated her omelettes as she turned to me, eyes filled with guilt. “Was that too much?”She appeared sincerely remorseful. “Too harsh, I mean? I feel like it was.”

“Again, we don’t have a social script for Villa life, but open communication is a good behaviour to expect. We’re just working out acceptable consequences. I would have preferred for you to be gentler. Especially with Hannah’s personality and how attached she is right now.”

“Perhaps I could have said it more gently, given how much she seems to like him. She probably thinks I’m a right cow after all this, but I actually really like her. I think she’s sweet, if a little naive. Thanks for stepping in, anyway. We were just going around in circles.”

_Ha! NASCAR strikes again, but that conversation was going nowhere fast._

“Hannah’s a sweetheart, you’ll be able to apologize to her soon enough after she gets some space. I’m sorry I had to be so firm on this. I would like you to consider what I said, though,” I paused to eat a few more pieces, noticing Marisol’s face fall. “Everything alright, hun?”

She shook her head. “I know sometimes I act like I’m just in it for the game, but I do really care about finding the right person. And things with Ibrahim… I like the introverted, mysterious type, but he’s just another level. He won’t talk and he seems allergic to me when I try to cuddle.”

_So he was just being a lad last night, then. Good to know._

“Communication is important to you, hun. Words are your ‘love language’. Also, physical needs do matter. If you’re not on the same page about that kind of stuff, things go south pretty fast. Have a chat with Gary, and I don’t mean a flirty chat. I mean a serious chat because you’ll be leaving Rahim for someone else. I would disclose to Rahim that you’re having the chat as well, or at least tell him that you’re not happy.”

“It’s early days. Know what? I’ll start by giving Gary his breakfast before it gets cold. Good chat, Selia.” Taking the plated breakfast, Marisol disappeared down the hall.

_If I didn’t have this precious pineapple chunk in my hand, I would facepalm myself right now._

Giving up on trying to find a very elusive Bobby during the morning, I made a direct line to the gym after being sidetracked from my workout. On my way over earlier, I had been flagged down by Hope and Noah on one of the daybeds. After quizzing each other on our music knowledge, Noah and I had chatted about our favourite albums on vinyl, and I promised him that I’d have him listen to my favourite Cab Calloway record. Rocco had barged in on us with his air guitar rendition of _‘Wonderwall’._ I indulged him, after all, by singing along before we had to escape a spontaneous outbreak of ‘Nope’ make-out behind us. 

I tucked my water bottle under my arm, slipping on my workout gloves from my pouch to protect my hands as I arrived at the unwalled side of the exterior portion of the gym. Marisol was standing over by Ibrahim on the bench press, talking away while he lifted. I debated leaving to give them some space, but the tone didn’t seem pleasant, and Ibrahim looked stressed. _If he’s not good at communicating, he must be overwhelmed with her._

“I’m just saying,” Marisol was explaining in an annoyed tone, “it’s totally reasonable to be grafting on other guys at this stage in the game, I expect you to be grafting on the other girls, too.” She noticed me during her pause, smiling over. _No, no, no._ “Like Selia here, for example.”

_Shit, I feel really responsible for this argument right now. I told her to talk to him._

“I’m a bad example, children. Avert your eyes,” I attempted to joke, taking off my gloves in resignation and setting them down on the free weights. _So much for a workout._ “I’m a mono-mingler when I’m single, anyways. What’s going on, you guys?”

Ibrahim set down the bar with a frustrated grunt. “You don’t want to be part of this, Selia.”

“Maybe you can help me talk some sense into this guy. We’re meant to be having a serious conversation,” Marisol huffed, glaring down at the golfer.

“No, you’re trying to have a serious conversation. I just want to do my reps in peace.”

She turned to me while crossing her arms. “See what I mean?”

“No, l’ll tell Selia how it is,” he sat up, expression beyond frustrated, “Marisol’s trying to explain why it’s a good thing that she is trying to graft on Gary this morning. And why I have no grounds to be upset about it.” _That’s not what I said to tell him!_ “Basically, she wants me to flirt more with the other girls to make her feel better about flirting with the other guys.”

“That’s not true. It’s not about guilt. It’s about accepting the reality of the situation.” Marisol shifted her weight, her eyes narrowing at him. _I mean, it’s no fairytale no matter how much Hannah wants it to be, but that’s harsh._

Ibrahim shook his head and lowered himself down to continue lifting. 

She rolled her eyes and continued, “But apparently Ibrahim doesn’t care enough about our relationship to bother engaging in the conversation.”

_You’re cornering him and not allowing him to form any of this thoughts! For fuck’s sake! This is not the kind of discussion I was talking about earlier!_

“Justifications aside,” I gave Marisol a pointed look, “I think open communication is very important while we’re here.”

“I’m so glad you get it,” she sighed with relief.

Ibrahim spoke up from his position on the bench, “I’m not annoyed that Marisol’s communicating. I’m annoyed because she’s acting all you know, when I’m here like, uhh, how I am, but she assumes that everything’s like, well…”

“Huh?”

“Hang on, let me try and get my words right.”

“Let him get his thoughts together, hun.He’s really trying,” I defended him. “Don’t invalidate his experience by saying he doesn’t have grounds to be upset before he can tell you why he’s upset.”

_You’re so much like my ex—disregarding everyone else’s experiences because it doesn’t fit your narrative. Please do better. You’ll have better connections with everyone here._

Ibrahim angled himself toward her. “I’m annoyed because I don’t feel like you’ve shown much concern for my feelings, okay?” He lifted himself up, walking over to a bar nearby. Bending down, he loaded up with weights and began a set of squats, making it obvious that he only had the energy for a workout, and not this discussion. _It’s probably how he likes to take time to think, anyway, or even escape._

Marisol sighed, “My ex used to shut everybody out because he grew up with this really big family, and he was used to everybody just talking over each other all the time. You have brothers, don’t you, Rahim?”

Ibrahim dropped the bar suddenly, and I flinched at the loud sound. It reminded me of the door slamming and wall punching I’d heard too many times before. It sounded like a drum kit being kicked over in the studio. It sounded like a car door thudding angrily behind me in the rain. _You’re okay._

“Stop trying to analyze me!” he exhaled in frustration, shutting his eyes tight.

“I’m only trying to understand! You don’t need to get defensive!” Marisol twisted her face up at him.

Habitually, I put my hands in front of me, trying to maintain a calm voice, “I think we need to take a second here and breathe. Maybe some space is needed.” I felt myself shaking, and I lowered my hands to hide it. “I’m going to leave you both to decide what’s best.”

Ibrahim picked up the bar again with a scowl. “Could you take Marisol with you? I need to focus.”

“Fine, I give up,” Marisol snapped, marching out of the gym and off to the Villa.

I trailed behind her slowly, trying to get myself together. _You’re fine._ Lottie and Rocco were lounging on the bean bags with coffee mugs in hand. I decided to direct myself over to them, breaking away from Marisol and aching for a distraction.

“I didn’t know we got coffee breaks! These producers have got me working overtime,” I remarked as I approached, tossing myself on the third bean bag. “So, what are you guys up to?”

Lottie was staring intently into what I could now see as an empty mug. “I was just about to read Rocco’s coffee grounds.”

“Nice!Readings are your vibe, too, Rocco?” I raised a brow at him. The vibrator conversation came back up in my mind, and I struggled not to laugh. _Going to give her a ‘sweet sensation’ later, eh?_

Rocco yawned and stretched, seemingly disinterested. “Tarot and astrology? Yeah, fine. But I’m not so sure about all this coffee stuff.”

“What do you mean ‘not so sure’?!” Lottie shot him a glare. _Shit, this is some distraction already._

“Well, it just sounds like something the coffee people want you to believe so you keep buying more coffee.”

“Oh yes, the ‘coffee people’. They’ve _bean_ watching us all,” I snorted to myself. “What do you mean by ‘coffee people’?”

He chopped the air lightly on each beat of his explanation. “People who sell coffee.The coffee people.”

“You’ve never been to Turkey, my guy? I’m really surprised. This coffee stuff is legit.” _Yeah, duuuude. The ‘coffee people’, like, aren’t brewing up any schemes against you. Oh my fuck, Bobby, you’ve got that impression stuck in my head forever now._

Rocco’s mouth opened but Lottie cut him off.

“Exactly, Selia.I’m pretty sure that reading coffee grounds was a thing before high street coffee chains,” Lottie asserted, folding her arms, “I only offered to do the reading because I thought it would bring us closer as a couple, but I shouldn’t have bothered.”

“I can chug the fuck out of a coffee right now and you can read mine.” I grinned over to her.

“Really?” she asked excitedly, but scolded her expression down into a satisfied grin. “Okay, whatever.Let’s do it.You grab your mug and I’ll meet you in the bedroom in five.” 

She got up from her bean bag and pulled Rocco long with her to the Villa, leaving me with a manageable mission. 

Before I could get up, I saw Priya cross the lawn in her translucent yellow wrap, heading in the direction of the gym with a determined look on her face.Realizing this was my chance to ‘clear the air’ with her, I hurried over to intercept her. _I need to tell her how I still feel so she knows that I’m going to be flirting with Bobby before I might leave._

“Hey, sorry, hun. Can I talk to you? It’ll only take two shakes and then you can comfort a very-not-over-you Rahim?” I asked with a friendly smile, gently holding her shoulders once I got in front of her.

She blinked at me, unsure how to respond. _I’ve come in peace, not war—entirely bat-free._

“I just wanted to say that I really hope we can hang together while I’m still here. We had so much fun the other night, and I really think we could be great friends.”

“Thank you. That’s so lovely, Selia.” She gave a weak smile, guilt on her face.

I softy rubbed my thumbs on her shoulders. “I want you to be able to come to me or Bobby if you’re having a hard time in here, or if you just need a talk with someone about anything, really. I need to be upfront with you about me still really wanting to be with him, but I understand that you had to pick someone. Let’s be more open with each other, yeah?”

She breathed out in relief, “I’d really like to get past this, too.”

“Now, full-disclosure, I’m biased on this one but… Rahim is still really into you. I know it’s gossipy to say, but Marisol seems to be moving on. I think you’d be great together.”

Her face lit up. “You think so?”

“Go see for yourself.” I gave her a knowing smirk, letting go and nodding over to the gym.

Teeth freshly brushed from my small swig of coffee, I entered the slightly less of a disaster bedroom to find Lottie laying on her stomach comfortably on her bed with Rocco. He was sitting up next to her drawing shapes on her back, appearing to have made up with her again. My empty mug had a decent amount of grounds in it despite the little I drank, most likely from the end of the brew.

“I thought you weren’t down for this Roc?” I cocked my brow at him.

He shrugged, grinning sheepishly in response. “I said I didn’t believe in it, not that I wasn’t interested in watching you two try.”

“Give me your mug, Selia,” Lottie requested, hand outstretched.

I skipped over, handing her the cup as I positioned myself on the edge of the duvet.

“This would be so much better if it were Turkish coffee but we’ll make do. Now, I need you to make a wish. Whatever you choose will be the subject of the reading.”

_Fuck it, I can use all the help I can get at this point. Let’s go for relationships. Can I please have a chance with someone genuinely kind?_

Rocco started, “You know, I _did_ go to Turkey once—”

“Shh! Selia’s concentrating,” Lottie silenced him.

 _I can’t help it. I just want to try with him._ “Okay.All set.” I nodded.

Lottie reached for the abandoned saucer on her nightstand and placed it over my mug, handing it back. “Alright, I’m gonna give you some instructions. You’re gonna hold the mug to your chest and swill it clockwise three times. Then you need to flip it over quickly.”

I followed the three steps and passed it over to her. She held it with the saucer still on top, pausing for a moment.

Finally lifting the mug, she studied the granular shapes of brown. “This is kind of hard to make out.I see.. I see a circle! It could either be a full moon, which means true love, or it could be a ring. That means an affair,” she hesitated to look over to Rocco and then to me.

“Well, shit. I hope it’s ‘true love’.” I laughed nervously, trying to break the tension. “Thanks for doing this, Lottie. Seriously, this was a great distraction to get me out of my own head. This was a lot of fun.”

“I’m glad we did this.” Her lips broke into an approving smile. 

I sighed happily, flopping down onto the bed behind me, “Same here.”

Rocco took the cups in his hands as he stood up from the mattress.

“What are you doing? There could be more to read in that!” Lottie panicked. _I think we’re all reading too much into things lately. Speaking of which, I need to find Marisol to see if she’s okay._

He returned with a cheerful smile, “Isn’t it obvious? I’m getting a refill.”


	8. Goodbyes and Hello-Agains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby POV.
> 
> Bobby tries to be a friend to everyone in the Villa, but one of the girls is becoming more.

**Bobby**

Gary grunted on the squat press, having already surpassed my weight two sets before as I finished off my bicep curls. He had gotten breakfast in bed from Marisol, solidifying that Hannah and him weren’t going to be staying in a couple. I felt badly for the girl since she had tried her best with him, but he was looking for someone entirely different—maybe someone like Selia. I had spotted them chatting together last night when I refilled my drink, and it looked like he had made her laugh at one of his lines. They were playfully nudging each other, but I was unsure if it was flirty or not. _She said she still wants to make us work._

Priya had been disappointed that I wanted to starfish on my own on the sofa, but I had to keep my word. I owed it to Selia, even if she might be exploring her options in the Villa.

_I need to fix this without hurting either of them. Priya’s a good mate, and I don’t want her to be sent home because of me. Selia won’t get sent home. Rahim or Gary will save her if boys choose next. Rocco might even save her and pie off Lottie. It all depends on the order. Will I even be able to pick her?_

“Bobs? Can you spot me, bruv?” Gary called over from the far bench, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I jogged over to stand beside him as he started lifting, noticing the amount of weights he had loaded the bar with. “You’re an absolute machine, man!”

“Put on more after this,” he strained, “I’m doing reps of eight.”

“We’ll have to paint you green, mate… send you out in my trunks.”

“Alright, but I’m tearing off one of _your_ shirts.”

“I’ll trade you for your flannel.”

“Not a chance! It’s my signature look.”

“Aye, how will the girls ever know how ‘down-to-earth’ you are without you lookin’ like a proper lumberjack?”

“I prefer the term ‘rugged’, thank.” He smirked and waited for me to load more weights before continuing his workout. 

_Right. Time to find out where his head is at._

“Marisol looked like she’d climb you like a tree earlier this mornin’.” I gave him a meaningful wink. “She was all, ‘Gary, you have to take me to your local’ and ‘Gary, you’re so funny.’”

“I’ll tell you a story about an oak tree later, but I think you’re on to something there, Bobs. I’m liking my chances.”

“You’re a fine lookin’ lad, Gary, but I’m not goin’ near your mornin’ wood—oak or otherwise.” I chuckled. “Marisol can make you some toast if she’s capable of a breakfast like that.”

“Yeah, gotta have a girl that can cook. Bet my nan would blow a gasket if I brought one home who couldn’t.”

“Nan approval is everythin’.” I nodded.

“She can be an intimidating woman, but she’s just looking out.”

“I’ll bake somethin’ for your nan when we’re out of here. Somethin’ with chocolate ganache. Need to get on her good side.”

“She’ll try to adopt you, if you do. She loves her sweets.”

“Then I’d _actually_ be your brother from another mother! No, wait… that’d make me your uncle! C’mon, wee Gary, sit on my lap and I’ll tell you a story!”

He burst out laughing. “I shudder to think what your uncle jokes are like.”

“About one level of pure _genius_ above your dad jokes,” I shot back with a smug grin.

“Right, you and Li have the monopoly on ‘dad jokes’ in here… I’ve got proper banter.”

“Proper banter with Marisol, sounds like.”

“Rahim still fancies Priya, so I’ll have an opening.”

I went quiet, feeling guilty all over again about her not picking him. “You reckon Rahim’s still after Priya?”

Gary set the bar down for a break. “He wants to get to know her… get some chats in. Even if he doesn’t have the chat. Li drew her line in the sand last night with all of us, so that ship has sailed for him.”

 _She did?_ “What kind of line?”

“It was a trench, more like. Of friendship.”

 _That’s my girl. What about Priya, though? She needs a mate in here with all the girls being on her back. Would she go for Rahim? She might go for Noah since they had a chat last night, but he won’t leave Hope no matter how much they fight with each other. She’ll be vulnerable._ “Li’s not graftin’, then?”

“Firmly was chatting like one of the lads. She still fancies you. All last night saying stuff like, ‘I don’t want anyone else’ and thinking it was her last night in the Villa.”

My heart skipped before my guilt surged again. _I shouldn’t have assumed she’d try and move on that fast. She’s truly a loyal lass._ “Lottie and Hannah weren’t havin’ it earlier today when they mentioned you all havin’ a chat.”

“Wish they’d leave it out. I was having a laugh with Li, and Hannah came out of nowhere and thought it was something else,” he explained, running his fingers through his short blonde hair. “I don’t know if she’s more cross over Marisol or that, to be honest.”

“Hannah’d crack on with Noah if Hope wouldn’t eat her alive for just lookin’ at him,” I considered. “They’re both into readin’ books.”

“You think Noah’s alright with Hope? They fight like an old married couple, but they even fought over him wearing socks in bed yesterday.” Gary’s brow furrowed.

_They can’t keep their hands off each other and seem all loved-up, but the fighting during the game was over the top. They go back and forth a lot. Noah’s fairly far gone, though. They absolutely got up to some bigger bits last night._

“It’s early days. They seem to be inseparable despite havin’ a row every hour.”

“They might be the strongest couple right now, but…”

“We’ll keep an eye on our boy. If it gets unhealthy, we’ll tell him,” I offered, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

If it came to it, we’d have a chat with him, even if he didn’t listen. _I know what it’s like to be shouted at for everything._ Their fights were one of the main sources of tension in the Villa aside from Lottie’s ‘girl code’ dictatorship. _We should all just have a laugh together. I wish no one had to go home and we could all be in our ideal couples. Then it just could be a vacation with good mates._

Gary stretched with a long exhale, fidgeting with his hands. “Yeah, we’ll have a chat if it does. Your turn on the bench, mate.” He gestured for me to get in position.

“I’ll lift, but you’re gonna take some of that weight off first. Your dear uncle needs to save his energy for a swim later.” I laugh lightly, certain I’d be crushed if I even attempted it.

Suddenly, Selia’s voice carried across the lawn from the kitchen, “GUYS! I GOT A TEXT!”

Gary and I exchanged a nod and ran over, joining the other Islanders gathered around her. The combination of brown and blonde hair was braided over her shoulder, reaching down to her breasts that were held in a white bikini with sheer panels. It made me wonder what it’d look like wet. I shook my head to dismiss the dirtier thoughts that were knocking on the door of my imagination.

“What does it say?” Marisol asked with a mug of coffee in her hand. _How does she drink that stuff in this heat? I feel like I’m in the biggest oven on earth!_

Selia read out from her screen with the cute squint she always did when looking at her phone:

**Islanders, tonight there will be a recoupling. The boys will choose. Whoever is still single by the end of the evening will be dumped from the Villa immediately.**

**#timesup #getgrafting**

_Feck. Now we’ll be responsible for who’s going home._

I couldn’t take my eyes off of her despite Priya standing close by. _I want to choose her. I don’t want anything else this summer. I need to choose her._ I felt another wave of guilt. _But if I choose her, then I send another girl home. Priya might go home. Hannah might go home. I don’t want to upset anyone._

Marisol took her hand in excitement, eyes wide behind her glasses. “Oh. My. Days.”

Gary exhaled sharply and Ibrahim rubbed the back of his neck in thought on my left, appearing to have not made his decision yet. _Maybe he’s torn between Marisol and Priya now that Selia’s off the table?_ I surveyed the rest of the lads, noting that Rocco was glancing between Lottie and Selia. _Feck._

Priya was eyeing up Ibrahim and Noah with interest. My nerves began to rise at the thought of Hope seeing her expression. Prodding Gary with my elbow, I relayed quietly, “I’m headin’ back to the bench.”

“You go ahead,” he responded, gaze fixed on Marisol, “I’ve got some proper banter to get on with.”

Selia gave me a wink before heading off with Hope who was dragging her over to the lawn.

I decided to head back to the gym on my own to clear my head. _I can decide later. My brain hurts._

Having finished stretching to get back into my workout, I began to pick up where Gary and I had left off. Hope bounded over to me as I started to unload some of the weights, her cheshire grin renewed on her face.

“Bobby!” she cheerfully greeted. “Have a moment for a chat with me, babes?”

“Sure, Hope!” I gave her a pleasant smile. She was obviously searching for inside information on the lads. _I don’t know if I can fix anything else right now._

“So you boys have some decisions to make! Not my Noah, though, I know he’s going to pick me. We have the strongest connection so far.”

“Reckon you’re right. He hasn’t had his head turned yet.” _Yet._

“I’m glad you think so, too! I’m so anxious about messing it all up!”

 _And I feel like I’ve messed everything up._ “He’ll pick you. ‘Nope’ is forever!”

She let out a short laugh. “‘Nope?’ What is that?”

“Your couple name. I’ve decided.” I nodded to myself while lowering down onto the bench. _It describes how half the lads feel, anyway._

“Hold on! _You_ can’t give us a couple name!”

“Why not? I come up with the best couple names! Here’s one: Lottie and Rocco are ‘Rockie’!”

“Just like their relationship!” Her face lit up with glee.

I started my first set, slightly straining out my reply, “See? And you doubted me, Hope!”

“Well, Noah and I… we’ve made so many great memories already.”

“Aye, in the streets and between the sheets, eh?”

She shook her head with an amused sigh, “Why does everyone know about what Noah and I do in the sheets?”

Hope took up a position near the other equipment to stretch, still close enough for me to see her in my periphery as she unrolled a mat. _We’ve all heard what you’re up to. We’re all in the same room, and you’re in the middle bed._

“You sayin’ he’s doin’ a different sort of ‘stand up’ routine with all that gigglin’?”

“Oh my gosh!Bobby!No!” She threw a small towel over at me and folded over mid-stretch with laughter. “We’ve just done little bits! Like yesterday, we were fooling around, and he said my hair ‘looked like a duck’! I had to shut him up with a kiss because he wouldn’t stop saying so!” Hope raised herself from her mat to stand and reached upwards, doing a pull-up before continuing, “And then I said, ‘your hair looks like a duck’! It really did!” She lowered herself down and let go of the bar, her eyes aimed towards the entrance of the gym. “Oh hey!”

I sat up to see Selia leaning on the rack of free weights, her pink lips spread into a brilliant smile in the bright sunlight. “Oh hey, yourselves! I figured I’d head over to work off my sugar high,” her charming expression directed over to me.

“We’ve just been chattin’ about our resident newlyweds,” I beamed up at her from the bench and began to pretend to make out with myself, earning a playful punch on the arm from Hope as she came over. “Check this out.Their couple name is ‘Nope’.”

Selia’s body bounced with a giggle. “So hashtag worthy! Love it! Twitter is going to have a field day with that one!”

_I’ll fix this. She seems to be alright. No signs of her being angry with me. I haven’t spoken to her all morning, but she looked alright when she was chatting with the others._

_Her sleeping face was adorable this morning when I came out to start a brew._

“So I guess you’re all set for the recouplin’, Hope?” I asked to finish off our topic from the start.“And marriage, and babies. Probably a retirement plan.”

“Yep. Nobody’s gonna turn his head at this stage.” She gave me a pat on the back, but then abruptly pressed her lips together, her eyes widening. “You know what, guys? I totally forgot to put on sun lotion! I’ll be right back… You two keep talking about recoupling stuff.”

_Wait! I don’t have a plan yet!_

Turning my body more towards Selia, I took a deep breath, “So, the recoupling. Spill.”

“Oh, you want the tea? Hm… maybe I want to know who you’re picking.”

“That’s for me to know and you to find out,” I jokingly tried to stall, the guilt of the other girls going home floating around in my mind before I admitted, “Or not know.I’m still pretty undecided.I’m confident you’ll be okay.Slightly less confident that I’ll have made up my mind by tonight.”

“So. Insane idea. Stay with me on this one… but I was thinking that you should pick me.” She raised her brow suggestively.

_Well, I can’t say no to that face._

“Comin’ right out with it, huh?” I broke into a grin, taking in the sight of her standing confidently, her curves highlighted by the sun rays warming her skin. “I like that from you.Do it more.”

“Mmm, maybe I will.”

I rubbed my chin in thought. “As for the choosing, then… I guess we’ll have to see, won’t we?” I shot her a wink. _Play this cool McKenzie. The other lads could still beat you to it._

She crossed the short distance between us to sit beside me, knees pointed toward mine as she gripped the cushioning close to my thigh. “Sorry I didn’t come over to see you sooner. I got caught up in a ton of things, but I’m happy to see you’re doing okay.” _She’s so cute and sweet._

“Don’t worry about me, darlin’. I’ve been workin’ things out.”

“Lifting your spirits, then?”

“That one seems like a bit of a _stretch_ , Li.”

“Just wanted to exercise your wit.”

My grin widened as I started to crack up. “I’ll be sure to come straight to you next time things get heavy.”

“As long as you think I _fit_ that role.”

I couldn’t hold back any longer and started to laugh, sending her into another giggle as she braced herself on my shoulder, her hold gentle despite her state.

Coming down off our high, I eased into contentment while examining my hands in the sun.Closing one eye and then the other, I compared their symmetry while I tried to decide what to do with them. _Should I wait until we’re coupled up again to touch her the way I want to?_

“Your hands are so perfect, Bobby,” Selia breathed in admiration, having taken notice of my focus on them.

“You certainly know how to make a man blush.” I cheekily raised a brow at her, turning both of them over with my palms up and fingers spread for her to see. “Piano fingers.I used to play.Well… I played like one song over and over.”

She traced over the length of my fingers lightly, completely fascinated. “Oh?What song?”

_She wants to hear it?_

“You might know it, actually.” I straightened myself up to breathe properly as I began to sing, “Oh my darlin’, oh my darlin’, oh my daaaaarlin’ Clementine. You were lost and gone forever. Dreadful sorry, Celementine.” I cleared my throat and relaxed back into a smile.“Great song.”

“Really great song,” she said dreamily, her eyes gazing into mine.

 _Right, I need to cool off._ Rising from the bench, I bowed slightly before I could take anything further. “Okay, I’m gonna swim for a bit. Catch you later, Li.” I gave her a wave as I hastily headed off towards the pool.

_Real smooth, Captain B._

Ibrahim was stiffly positioned on the edge of the infinity pool, sitting on his own and kicking up small waves with his legs. I picked up speed heading towards him and cannonballed into the water, splashing him as I made contact with the surface.

“Oi!Mate!” he yelled out.

I popped my head back up above the surface to see his shocked expression. “Sorry to _drop_ in on you like this.” I gave him a wide smile of self-satisfaction as swam my way over to hang off the ledge.

“I’m sat here, right, to get cooled off, not completely soaked!”

“Coolin’ off? You been up to some hot stuff, Rahim?”

He smiled conspiratorially. “What have _you_ been up to, Bob?”

“Havin’ chats, you?”

“Having chats.”

“Any good chats?”

His shoulders fell. “Some, but… fell out this morning with Marisol.”

“Mate…”

“She grafted on Gary in the morning, yeah? Then she comes over to tell me to crack on with other girls. Didn’t understand why I was upset, and didn’t let me sort out my thoughts so I could explain… Kept on pushing and analyzing, you know?”

I gave him a reassuring wet pat on the knee. “Maybe you both need some space.”

“Like a whole course worth of space. It was doing my head in.”

“Maybe Marisol’s not actually your type?”

“I need someone, er, more like me.” He shook his head. “She told me to graft on Selia right in front of her, but that’ll never go anywhere.”

 _She told you to what?!_ “Aye, I reckon Priya is more your speed, anyway.”

“Yeah, I took her original advice in the end and chatted with Priya. She already knows I get on with her, so she won’t be surprised. Priya’s well fit. Sorry, mate, I, er… know you two are coupled up.”

“We’re just mates. I’m just mates with all the girls in here.”

“ _All_ the girls, Bob?”

My cheeks started to heat up as I paused, “Okay, guilty… maybe not Selia.”

“You came over here to give me a free concert, too?” He grinned knowingly.

 _Feck. He heard that? There’s no privacy in this place._ I recovered quickly, “I’m takin’ requests, big man. Everythin’ but Wonderwall.”

“Rocco will be disappointed. I swear I heard him singing it earlier.”

I chuckled, slapping the water with my hand. “Of course he was!”

Selia’s distinct bubbly laugh could be heard from the lawn as I glanced over to see her sitting across from Gary on the bean bags. She threw her head back, clutching the sides of her chair, her voice carrying over, “BRO!That’s not what you use it for!” He was holding onto his water bottle, eyes screwed shut as his body racked with a reverberating laughter.

Ibrahim raised a brow over to them. “Couple of siblings, those two. You’ve got nothing to worry about. They’ve agreed on being just friends.” _I know. She’s my girl._ “You know, it’s probably for the best Marisol is going for him. It gives me an out.”

“Lads’ choice tonight. You can make up with her as mates after you couple up with someone new.”

“You reckon you’ll couple up with Selia, then?”

“Depends on the order. I’ve got competition in here.” _She seems to still want me. She said she wants me to pick her. Rocco might be a problem if he picks before me._

He nodded, considering my words, “It’ll be a friendship couple if she doesn’t end up with you.I’m hoping I pick before Noah in case he goes rogue and chooses someone else.”

“That’ll be the day!”

“A few more sock arguments, and you never know.”

“Aye, it’s hard to tell at this stage. I don’t wanna have to be the one that sends a girl home. I wish everyone could stay,” I frowned. “It’s too hard to make that kind of decision.”

“I get you. Hannah might be sent home tonight. None of the boys seem to be clicking with her, and Rocco would be thrown off his roof terrace by Lottie if he pied her off for her best friend.”

“He’d get a good look at his stars mid-flight!”

Ibrahim let out a light laugh in his low timbre, “I’m not catching him. You are.”

“What good is all that liftin’ if you can’t catch a man bein’ tossed from two stories up by a ragin’ Aussie? We should set up a trampoline before the recoupling.Hopefully he’ll land in the pool.”

“If he’s lucky, he won’t and spare himself another toss.”

I searched the outside of the Villa for Rocco to wave him over and ask him about his plans, spotting the top of his curly red locks in the kitchen. I pulled myself up out of the water to get his attention, but he was concentrated on prepping fruit for a smoothie with wheatgrass and kale piled to the side of him. _So hungry. I need to make one soon._

Flopping myself back into the water, Ibrahim returned a splash my way as I resurfaced to float on my back to enjoy the sun. It was the most sunlight I had in a while, and I was determined to make the most of it. I wasn’t a strong swimmer, and I soon got tired of supporting myself on the surface, paddling over to grab a few pool noodles on the side. After bending two of them to make a sufficient noodle chair, I leaned back with my head and arms above the water. 

I drifted for a while until I noticed Selia get up from her lively conversation with Gary and head towards the Villa, her hips swaying as her heels accentuated the curve of her ass perfectly. Swallowing hard, I watched her step up the deck into the kitchen where Rocco still was. _I’ll make her a smoothie, too. I could use a break from the heat._

Climbing back out again, I saw that Ibrahim had wandered off somewhere while I was spaced out. There were a few towels laid out on the sun loungers, and I briskly walked over to dry myself off, trying to hurry to be the first to offer her a drink.

As I approached the counter, there was a green liquid already mixing inside the blender as Rocco turned up the speed. The whirring was loud enough to have to shout over, “Hey guys!Is that a wheatgrass smoothie?!”

_Feck. I wanted to make her something with some pineapple that everyone keeps talking about.I forgot to ask Gary what the ‘beneficial side effects’ were._

“Yeah!” Rocco replied at the same high volume.

“Oo, can I get some? That stuff really helps to centre the digestion!”

The tanned hipster turned off the blender to speak normally, “Sure thing, my friend.”

I turned my attention towards Selia who had her eyebrow raised at the both of us, appearing to be a mixture of frustrated and amused. “You alright, Selia?” I asked.

“Shit’s like a wind tunnel!” She laughed, shaking her head. “I said, ‘I just got a text.’”

“Awesome!” I exclaimed and called over to the rest of our housemates outside, “Guys!Selia’s got a text!”

All of them came running over, almost colliding with each other as they crowded around us. Out of breath and leaning on the countertop, Priya stood with her lips just as puffy as Ibrahim’s. I gave them both a subtle, knowing smirk before turning back to Selia.

“What does it say, Li?”

Her cute squint reappeared as she read:

**Islanders, the recoupling will be taking place in one hour.Please get yourselves ready and gather at the firepit.**

**#decisiontime #notimeforchat #looksharp**

“Right, this is it, then…” Marisol sounded hesitant.

Hannah’s brows raised high on her forehead. “Oh wow, here we go.”

“Be cool, babes. You got this,” Lottie encouraged.

The rest of the cast departed to get themselves ready, racing down the hallway to get inside to the dressing rooms. Lottie, Rocco, Selia, and I were left behind as Rocco handed Selia her glass of thick green liquid. “Here’s your smoothie, Selia,” he stated.

“Oh hey, is that a wheatgrass smoothie?” Lottie’s eyes lit up.

Selia gave me a gentle nudge, tilting her head over to them, her lips upturned. I stifled a laugh as I caught her meaning. _They both think wheatgrass smoothies are ‘delicious’, don’t they?_

“Sure is!” Rocco beamed at Lottie.

“Can I get one? They absolutely sort the equilibrium of your afternoon metabolism.”

“I know, right? Let me whip up another batch.”

Eyes wide and eyebrows lifted, Selia took a sip of her drink, looking from them to me, her smile spreading as she lowered her glass. I continued to fight the giggle desperately trying to escape as I pressed my lips together. Placing her hand on my back, she leaned in to give me a kiss on the cheek before retreating upstairs with the others.

_This would be the easiest decision in the world if I didn’t feel so guilty about sending a girl home._

The lads and I were chatting amongst ourselves on the firepit bench as the girls began to line up across from us. I was nervously running through all the scenarios in my mind of how the recoupling would go, the determining factor of the order of choice looming heavy. The fact that a girl was going home weighed even more on me. Gary was fidgeting on my right, while Noah’s stoic expression made me wonder if he was affected at all by the current situation.

_Please, just let me get to choose who I want._

Selia was standing in the evening glow with a short, satin navy dress, its front draping down in a low neckline to expose her small whale fluke tattoo below her sternum.It was my favourite piece of ink she had.

“You ready there, Bobs?” Gary clapped down a hand on my shoulder.

I breathed out slowly, “Ready.” _I’m bricking it._

“She’ll love this.”

Noah’s phone dinged from my other side. He stood up and faced the girls, the back of his head indicating that he was only looking at Hope as she grinned in response. “I’ll be honest,” he started, “I came in here to find someone to join me on my journey through life.”

“Wait, aren’t you meant to start with ‘I’d like to couple up with this girl because’?” Gary interrupted with a grin.

Hope shot him down, “Shhh!Let him speak!”

Selia’s eyes caught mine as we shared a playful grin. _I love having inside jokes with her._

Noah turned to give Gary a severe look before continuing his speech, “We’ve not been in here long, but this girl… No. This _woman_ is everything I’m looking for. She’s creative, strong, and kind, and I can’t wait to spend my summer finding out more about her. So the girl I’d like to couple up with is… Hope.”

Hope ran over to Noah, weaving her arms around him as he swept her off her feet to kiss her. We all applauded in support of the couple as he spun her around in his arms. _I’m happy for him. As long as he’s happy with her. As long as that stays healthy._

Hannah clasped her hands together. “Those two are like a fairytale romance already!”

“My heart was racing the whole time!” Hope burst out having returned to the ground.

Noah gazed down at her. “It could only ever have been you.”

“You guys are so adorable, it hurts.” Selia sweetly smiled over to them.

“Thanks, babes!” Hope smiled back.

Hope and Noah sat down together to share a second kiss as Ibrahim’s phone went off.

“I guess I’m up,” his face was plastered with an excited smile as he stood up to address the girls, his head turning down the row. “I’d like to couple up with this girl because I think we’re a bit of the same, and I want someone who gets me, but also understand my need for space. We’ve talked a fair bit now, and it’s clear she’s much sweeter person than many people here anticipated.”

 _You go get her, Rahim!_ Priya’s giggle drifted over from the line.

“I look forward to maybe opening up to her more as we get closer… Maybe. So the girl I’d like to couple up with is…,” his head faced towards Selia before turning away, “… Priya.” _What was that?_

I gave him a congratulatory whistle as I clapped along with others. Priya squealed and ran over to peck his cheek, causing him to blush wildly as he sat down with her to take her hand.

“That’s so great, you guys!” Hope cheered.

Selia joined in, “I’m so stoked for you! You two are perfect for each other!”

“You’re so sweet for saying that. Thank you, Selia,” Priya warmed, her hand over her chest.

I felt a wave of relief. _I’m so glad they’re getting on again._

Another ding came from the bench, and Rocco rose up with a self-assured grin. “Me next, then,” he stated as I watched the back of his head follow his gaze down the line. “I want to couple up with this girl because she’s bold, opinionated, and a little dangerous. And really, really, hot.In a world of embers, she’s a roaring bonfire. My soul is drawn to her flames like a wanderer in the night. Or a moth! And I’m looking forward to seeing if she can keep me on my toes.”

There was a pause as the rest of the group looked to me, and I rolled my eyes exaggeratedly. _I’m not giving you all the satisfaction of a toe joke if you’re asking for it!_

“So the girl I’d like to couple up with is… Lottie,” he finished as Lottie strode over to stand with him, pulling him into a kiss by his face.

“I hate moths, babe,” she shrugged with a coy smile, “but that was… kind of sweet, actually.”

Selia gave me a wink before calling over to them, “Looking _hot_ over there, Lottie! Congrats, Roc!”

“Oh, I know.” Lottie smirked back as she took her seat beside Rocco.

The remaining girls whispered with each other as I watched Selia place a comforting hand on Hannah’s shoulder. I could barely move as I noticed there were only three of them left. My phone dinged in my pocket, and I saw that it was my turn on the lock screen.

“My turn,” I spoke up as I raised myself to stand from the bench, my eyes moving between all of the girls in front of me. _Please, let this be different. I want to be enough for someone. Please, let her feel the same way about me._ I breathed in deeply, starting my speech that I had rehearsed in the boy’s dressing room fifty times, “This girl is my favourite combination of cool and bold. Like gazpacho.”

“The Spanish song?” Gary riffed from behind me.

“That’s Despacito. Anyway, pipe down. I’m recouplin’ here,” I hushed him, trying to remember my place. “Anyway… Some of you know that I’ve had trouble seein’ anyone here as more than a friend, but I reckon this babe could change that. So, although I know this might come out of the blue, I really want to see where things go with me and this girl. So the girl I’d like to couple up with is…” My eyes locked with her beautiful ocean blues, “Selia.”

Her smile could have lit up the entire Spanish countryside as she hurried over to me, her arms wrapping around my neck to pull me into a passionate kiss. My cheeks were on fire as it deepened further, and her body pressed more against mine. Both of us seemed to feel as if we couldn’t get close enough, my hands immediately sliding down to her lower back so she could melt into me entirely. Reluctantly, she moved her plush lips away slowly, a familiar dazed look on her face.

“Does that mean you’re happy?” I laughed softly, my heart swelling in my chest as I rested my forehead on hers.

“I have to say, Bobby, that was pretty fucking cool,” she whispered sweetly, crinkling her nose.

I heard the other Islanders applaud us as we sat down, and I once again couldn’t take my eyes off of her. _I want to be enough for you._

We eased into our comfortable position on the bench with my arm around her waist, and her head resting on my shoulder. Her fingers reached to intertwine with mine at her side, and I let out a contented sigh as her thumb brushed over my index finger affectionately. It was as if we were never apart.

Gary’s phone dinged from beside us, snapping me out of the daydream-like state I was in as he stood.“I guess I’m last,” he exhaled, looking between the two girls as Marisol flicked her hair with a confident smile. 

Hannah took in a deep breath with her eyes squeezed shut, making me feel even worse for her. 

“I didn’t reckon going at the end would be this hard, to be honest. I mean, one of you girls is going home based on my decision.” He sighed and shook his head, “But that’s the way it has to be, right? I’d like to couple up with this girl because she gets what this is all about. In a way, she reminds me of my nan, and I’m interested in what she has to say. Plus, she’s flames. So I’m gonna make this quick. The girl I want to couple up with… Is Marisol.”

“Thanks, babe.” Marisol smiled at him, leaving Hannah behind crestfallen.

Selia mouthed a ‘fuck’, her brows knitted together out of sympathy for her. The cast clapped for Marisol as she met Gary over on our side of the firepit, pecking his cheek. Lottie remained silent further down the bench, glaring icily at the new couple. _This is so awful. I feel sick. Poor Hannah. She tried so hard to find someone._ I felt a comforting squeeze above my knee from Selia. _Poor Gary. He made the right choice, but it was hard for him. He’s just following his heart. I need a cupcake, or a dozen cupcakes. I’ll make cupcakes for Lottie when she’s feeling down about losing her best friend._

As the applause died down, the attention focused on Hannah standing on her own as she spoke shakily, “I… I don’t know what to say. I can’t believe I’m going home!” A ding from her phone sounded in the evening air, and she held it up to read out:

**Hannah, your time on Love Island has come to an end.Please pack your bags and get ready to leave the Villa immediately.**

“Oh my gosh, babe!” Lottie choked out, striding over and hugging her tightly. “It won’t be the same without you here. I’m gonna miss you, like, so much. You brought the loveliest energy in here with you. Who’s going to be the sunshine to my moonlight now?”

My heart ached for both of them, knowing how hard it would be to say goodbye. _I wish we all could stay._ I pulled Selia closer to me before we both nodded to each other and headed over to the small-framed girl.

Lottie and Hannah separated for Marisol to swoop in and embrace Hannah. “I’m so sorry, hun.”

Selia swayed as she hugged her right after. “Your prince is out there, hun. Go get him. I know you’ll find him.”

“Thanks for saying that. I really hope you’re right,” Hannah sniffled back.

I was up next, and I pulled Hannah by her shoulders into a hug. “We’ll miss you, Hannah,” I said sadly.“You’re a lovely girl. It won’t be the same without you. You’ll make your man out there really happy.”

“Thanks, Bobby.” She smiled sincerely up at me as I let go, moving out of the way for the rest of the Islanders to have their turns.

Gary was the last to say goodbye, and he engulfed her in his muscled frame, patting her on the back. “No hard feelings, yeah?” he tried to comfort.

Hannah delicately removed herself from the hug without a word to return to Lottie. _I don’t blame her. I feel bad for Gary. I don’t know if I could have sent someone home._

The Aussie goth took both her hands with tearful eyes, “Babe, I know you didn’t find what you were looking for. I wish you had. But remember, Love Island isn’t just about romance, if anything, it’s just as much about making BFFs and when I met you, I found a BFF for life. As soon as summer’s over, we’re gonna hang out, okay?”

“I’d like that,” Hannah choked back as they entered another hug.

We all gathered outside to wait for Hannah’s departure, the mood subdued and low on the pavement. Each of us had been pulled into the Beach Hut confessional for our reactions to the recoupling, and my head was in a spin. I was beyond ecstatic to be back with Selia, but incredibly sad that Hannah had to go. It felt like a rollercoaster of a day. It had started off waking up alone and giving a pep talk to Priya to get cracking on the other lads, ending with my girl comforting me with her hand smoothing over the back of my shirt as one of our friends was about to leave. It was mad.

‘I’m really lookin’ forward to spendin’ more time with her to see if there’s some magic,’ was the line I came up with on the wicker chair, still overwhelmed. Selia and I would be sharing a bed again, but I wasn’t sure if it would be too soon for her to cuddle after such an emotional two days. I wanted a little bit of magic to happen, but not if she wasn’t ready. _I could do with a cuddle right now._

Hannah came out the door rolling her suitcase, her pale face managing a weak smile. “Well, I guess I’m leaving now. Thanks for everything, guys. Even if it was only short. I hope we’ll keep on contact.”

A Jeep pulled up at the end of the drive as a cameraman hopped out to get himself set up.

She closed her eyes, furrowing her brow before raising her hand in a theatrical gesture. “Together we beat on, like boats in the current, into the future,” she pronounced, waving at us and walking towards the vehicle. She stopped suddenly to turn around, a contemplative expression spreading across her features. “I think I see where I went wrong, now. And if I could have my time in here again… I’d do a couple of things differently. Goodbye, everyone!”

 _Poor Hannah. She was such a good sport in the end._ We all waved her off as she grinned, pulling her suitcase behind her and stepping into her ride. The jeep pulled away with the cameraman shutting the door behind him, and Lottie sniffed beside us, “I can’t believe she’s gone.”

I pulled her into a bear hug to offer her support. “We’ll all miss her.”

“Like, heaps and heaps,” Selia added in her honey-sweet voice.

There was a silence before Hope proposed with a sigh, “Let’s all get back inside.”

It was a standoff in the communal bedroom as soon as all of the lads finished up their nightly routines, waiting for the girls to join us. We were gathered in the middle of the long carpet, all of us eyeing each other to see who was going to make a move for the furtherest bed that would offer the most privacy. Other than Noah and Rocco, we were newly coupled, but all of us wanted some quality time with our girls in the sheets—pillow talk or otherwise.

“Lads, I say we settle this with a pillow fight,” I suggested, eyeing the small bins on the bottom shelves of the nightstands as our potential helmets. _The First Bed Battalion has reunited. You’re all in trouble._

Gary snorted, “A cheeky pillow fight?”

“That’s daft, both of you. We’re not settling this like children,” Noah pretended to say sternly before breaking into a smile. “Rock Paper Scissors is a gentleman’s game.”

“Aye, it is, but I’m not havin’ my bed selection left up to chance,” I challenged with a grin, estimating in my head how quickly I could reach one of the bins and a pillow.

“Rock Paper Scissors is a very strategic game. Chance has nothing to do with it,” Ibrahim stated.

“Well, I don’t like my ‘chances’ of winnin’, then.”

“Arm wrestling is an option if you’re all up for it,” Gary pitched confidently.

Rocco combed through his hair. “I don’t want to invite those sort of energies before bed.”

Marisol and Hope entered the room and headed over in their sleepwear. Noah wrapped his arm around Hope, giving her a kiss on the top of her head, “What do you reckon, babe? Which bed do you want?”

“We should have the corner one. We’ve been in a couple the longest, and we’re the strongest couple in here.We need our privacy.” She grinned at us suggestively. _This is how we all know what you get up to ‘between the sheets’, Hope._

Marisol rolled her eyes. “We all need our privacy. I think Gary and I should have it. We need some space to get to know each other better.”

To complicate the situation further, Lottie came striding in and clung to Rocco’s arm aggressively. “I need a good night’s sleep to keep my energies aligned, and the corner bed will be the quietest.”

“It’s science.” Rocco nodded.

“We can’t decide this with your ‘energies’,” Hope fired back, determined. “Noah and I should have it.”

The door opened at the far end as Priya and Selia stepped into the bedroom with looks of confusion towards the group. They began to cross the room over to us, and I ran to Selia to brief her on the situation, but my brain stopped working right after I noticed what she was wearing. My heartbeat quickened at the sight of Selia’s lingerie, her usual kimono opened entirely to reveal a black satin slip dress that barely kissed her thighs. I swallowed hard to regain my composure, “Li, you are lookin’ as hot as gas mark ten, as usual.”

_Fuck me, she’s stunning._

A blush coloured her cheeks straight away. “Thanks, I usually sleep naked, so I had to buy a bunch of this stuff.” Her eyes widened, realizing what she had just said. “I mean, Sergeant Selia reporting for duty in uniform, Captain.” She gave wink and a cheeky salute with two of her fingers.

I barely recovered myself from my thoughts, laughing nervously, “I wanted to say… you’re just in time.” _There’s too many people in this bedroom. I just want you to myself. I’m bricking it._

“What’s the news from the front?”

“We’re decidin’ who should get the best bed.” _So I can kiss you without them staring at us._

Hope cut in, “The corner one, pacifically.”

“Hope reckons she and Noah deserve to have it,” Gary leaned over.“Wait, Hope, did you say ‘pacifically’?Like the ocean?”

“That’s how you say it!”

“Mate, it’s ‘specifically’.”

She exhaled in frustration, “Oh my days, Gary, will you leave off? As I was saying, Noah and I are the strongest couple. So we need the most privacy.”

“Yeah, we all know what that means! Pacifically. Get in there, Noah!”

The librarian turned red as Hope rolled her eyes.

“You wanna try and get the corner bed? You know… So it’s less like everybody’s watchin’ us together.” I gazed down at Selia shyly, cheeks blazing.

Selia’s expression turned mischievous, her eyebrow rising as she gave me a fast kiss on the cheek. She bolted to the end of the bedroom and dove onto the duvet of the corner bed. “Claimed and conquered, folks!” she declared, her giggling contagious.

“Well, that’s one way to do it.” Gary laughed along with her.

_How is she managing to be this adorable in that outfit?_

No one could come up with any clever objections as they started resigning themselves to their second and third choices of beds. Weaving past the group, I climbed into bed with Selia as we both settled under the duvet up to our shoulders. “Nice job gettin’ the best bed, Lieutenant Li.” I grinned at her, propping myself up on my elbow.

“Got a promotion already, did I?” She coyly smiled back.

“Alliteration will get your everywhere.” I shuffled closer to her, enjoying the view as I tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

She took my hand in hers and rested it on her chest, gazing up at me with an affection that made my heart pound in my chest. _I needed this. I want this._ The lights went off above us as the rustling of duvets sounded from the other Islanders getting themselves situated in the dim glow of the remaining lamps. It was almost entirely dark.

_I need to know if she wants this._

“I wanted to check somethin’ with you. You’re still cool with this, right? Sharin’ a bed with me so soon?” I whispered to her, still able to focus into her eyes after mine adjusted. “I get that it’s all kind of intense. You’re really beautiful and I hope the attraction is mutual but… I’m definitely not pushin’ for anythin’ to happen between us before you’re ready. We can share the bed as friends for now.”

“I’m very ready,” she breathed, cupping my face to guide me over to her. I shivered slightly before our lips met, our exposed skin lightly brushing against each other. I eased her down further into her pillow, savouring her sugary taste slowly as I leaned over her, my hand finding its way to the side of her neck with my thumb on her cheek to hold her in place. Her plush lips moved against mine as I sank further into the erotic sensation. _This is everything I need._

I drew myself back to plant a small peck on the end of her nose, trying to hold back just enough.“Seriously, where did you learn to kiss like this?”

“I honestly was just wondering the same thing.”

“You mean you don’t remember your first kiss?”

“Or even the past fifty, strangely enough. What’s your name again?” She giggled softly, trying not to make too much noise.

“Babe, it’s me! Bobby! We’ve been stranded on an island with a bunch of horny singles!” I whispered back in a mock panic.

“Oh shit, I think I left the oven on at home!” She was struggling to not lose it as she let out a few squeaks. _Never mind Rocco’s bonfire. We’ve got our house on fire._ “Wait… hang on, don’t you remember yours?”

Laying back onto my own pillow, I felt my skin practically light up in the dark with its heat as I chuckled anxiously. “So, funny story… apparently it was at a party. Apparently. This girl who’d liked me since we were teenagers, and I obviously had no idea because well…” I gestured to myself. _Because I’m me._ “Anyway, the whole night was a blur. She was pretty disappointed when I admitted I didn’t remember her kissin’ me later on, but you probably don’t wanna hear that stuff.” I frowned to myself, furrowing my brow.

“Of course I want to. I want to know everything about you,” she soothed, her fingertips tracing featherlight shapes on my chest. “First kisses aren’t amazing because neither of you know what you’re doing, anyways.” _I still feel like I don’t know what I’m doing most of the time._

“Good to know I’m not missin’ out.” I regained a smile.

“I walked into a door after mine.”

I choked back a laugh. “What?”

“I sort of panicked afterwards.” Her faint laughter made her pause. “She was one of my best friends so it took me by surprise. Walked straight into the door ‘cause I forgot to open it.”

Unable to contain myself, I covered my mouth with my hand to shake silently. She joined me, her whole body vibrating. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t laugh,” I gasped.“It’s not funny for you.”

“But it _is_ really fucking funny.” Selia kept giggling, resurfacing from being buried in her pillow. She nuzzled into the crook of my neck as we finished our fit together. After our breathing slowed, she raised her head. “Hey, turn over.”

“You don’t wanna be little spoon?”

“Nah, I want to hug you.” _So cute._

“Awesome! I always wanted to try bein’ the little spoon,” I whispered excitedly, turning onto my side as her arm wrapped around my waist. Her smooth cheek pressed against my back as we curled up together. I felt more secure than I ever had before.

She sighed in the sweetest, sleepy tone as she snuggled closer, “Sleep well, ‘kay?”

“‘Kay.‘Night, Li.”

“‘Night, B.”

I smiled half into my pillow at my new nickname before sleep took over.

The morning was filled with artificial light as I drifted out of my dreams. _Pineapple flavoured ice cream? Does that actually exist? It has to. I miss the internet. I need to know._ I heard voices shouting nearby as I shut my eyes again, folding my pillow over my ears and groaning. _It’s too early for this!_

“Stay out of his, babe! She tried so hard with you, Gary! But you didn’t even get to know her!” Lottie’s yell was muffled through the cotton.

Gary’s tone was defiant, “I didn’t have to. I knew she wasn’t right. And now I have someone I actually want to get to know!”

Deciding to salvage the morning, I rolled over onto my other side to see Selia upright beside me, shaking her head at the others. I moved to sit up behind her, lowering my chin over her delicate shoulder, and brushing her arm with my agile fingers. “Wow, I close my eyes for a few hours and wake up to World War Three. How about we all calm down?” I tried to reason with them, my voice still raspy from sleep.

“It’s Lottie who should calm down, mate,” Gary huffed. Marisol reached for his arm beside him, but he shrugged it off.“No! I’ve barely woken up and Lottie’s already on my case. At least Selia’s on my side!”

“Wait, wait, wait. You’re not hearing me all the way from Switzerland, Gare. I’m saying it sucks for anyone to have to go home,” Selia calmly returned, her hand partially raised to politely object.

Gary looked around the room to the other couples in various stages of getting up for the day, a grin slowly emerging on his face. “Ha! It’s all bants anyway!” He leaped from his bed and headed to the door of the bedroom. “I’m gonna go lift something heavy.”

He slammed the door behind him on his way out. Selia flinched, shrinking back into me as I noticed her shaking slightly for a moment. _Is she alright?_ I kissed her softly on her cheek to comfort her. No one spoke for a while, all of them frozen in place and glancing at each other.

“Well, that was awkward,” I broke the silence, her body relaxing under my touch as I gave her upper arm a gentle squeeze.

Rocco shifted in his pool of blankets in discomfort. “Yeah, it’s been less than a week and the energy in here is already completely out of whack.”

“So _wack_.” Selia rotated her body sideways to face me, affectionately drawing her fingers across each side of my jaw in turn as I slid my arm around her.

“At least we have each other,” I breathed out with a relieved smile.

She gazed up at me warmly. “Thank goodness.”

My smile broadened and my heart beat faster at her words. _You can have me, if you want me. Please keep wanting me._

‘Nope’ was sitting up in bed with their backs against their headboard as Noah tilted his head over. “You alright, Marisol?”

“Of course I am,” she stopped to wipe her cheek before she composed herself, “we knew the first dumping would be tough. It’s only natural that emotions are running high. I’m going to get ready.” She stepped out of her bed and headed in the direction of the bathroom. _I hope she’s alright. I’ll go chat with her soon. I don’t want anyone upset this early on._

“I hope she’s okay,” Hope sighed

A sudden buzzing came from the vibration of my phone on the nightstand next me, and I leaned over to grab it. I unlocked the message to see that it was from the production team. “Oh! I’ve got a text,” I announced to my housemates. Everyone turned their attention to me and I read for them to hear:

**Islanders!Enjoy a lazy lie-in, and then please dress to impress for couples brunch in the garden!**

**#yumyum #greatbritishbrunchoff**

_Ace!This is perfect!_

“Brunch!” I exclaimed, wiggling in the gathered material of the duvet. “My second favourite meal of the day! After dessert, of course.”

Ibrahim seemed confused, “Isn’t it more of a weekend thing?”

“What’s the point in life if I can’t treat myself every day?” I grinned over to him.

“Yeah, think outside the brunch _box_ , man!” Selia bounced on the mattress with a glint in her eye. “Brunch is a way of life, Rahim.” She cupped her hands over her mouth with her best Bane impression, “You merely adopted the brunch. I was born in it, molded by it.”

“I didn't see lunch until I was already a man!” I met her eyes directly, mimicking her position and doing the same voice.

Selia fell over with unrestrained laughter, clutching her sides as tears pricked the corners of her tightly shut eyes. It was infectious, and I soon started cracking up, falling on top of her.

“Someone should go find Gary,” Noah suggested loudly over us.

I eventually rolled off of her and jumped out of bed, offering her both my hands. She placed hers in mine and tried to stifle her remaining giggles as I pulled her up, giving her some time to steady herself. I gathered her in my arms and gave her a kiss on the forehead. “I’ll see you in a bit. I’m gonna shower, okay?” I let her go with a light squeeze.

“Mmm, I’ll meet you downstairs,” she hummed as she brushed her fingers down my abdomen, sending a tingling sensation further downward.

 _I’m going to need to take a long one._ She cheekily bit her lip to look up at me, knowing exactly what she did. I watched her walk away, hips swaying as she peeked over her shoulder with a wink before disappearing out the door.

I was the last one to enter the boy’s dressing room, leaving wet footprints behind me and realizing that only Noah and Ibrahim were left getting ready. Noah waved me over, and I crossed the room in my boxers and a towel around my neck. I met him in front of the tall wardrobes as he held up two shirt options with his usual stoic expression. They were my shirts.

“The text said ‘dress to impress’,” he stated, “so you’re going out there to impress.”

“Alright, I’ll impress you, Noah,” I replied jokingly. Shaking my head with a grin, I dried myself off a little more while I considered the textured plain white one that Big Jonno insisted I bring for ‘fancier’ things. _I’d have to avoid a chocolate fountain if they have one, though. I’ll end up getting it everywhere. Actually, doesn’t matter what colour it is, I’ll still get chocolate all over it._

“You can roll up the sleeves, but do up more of the buttons.”

“Aye, will do.” I nodded, confused by his fatherly tone, but appreciating his help. I wasn’t much for planning outfits. Packing for a roughly one month trip had seemed impossible. I reached for my sun cream and began to apply it all over in preparation for my decision, letting it soak into my skin along with the lotion I had put on before.

Ibrahim was already dressed in ivory pleated trousers and a light blue button-up with a tiny print.He looked like he was ready for a garden party with his tan loafers. “I’ll see you out there, yeah?”

“You goin’ to a country club there, Rahim?”

“Focus, Bobby,” Noah said firmly, directing my attention back to the shirts.

“Toss ‘em in the air and we’ll see which one lands button-side up? I can’t choose.”

Ibrahim leaned out of the door frame. “The forest green one. Rocco said it was a ‘really harmonious colour’.” He gave Noah an upnod before leaving.

Noah passed me the dark green shirt with white geometric print and looked at me expectantly.

“I’m bein’ dressed by committee, huh?” I raised a brow and pulled my arms through the sleeves, sliding my towel off onto the floor. Doing up the bottom three buttons, I grabbed my khaki shorts and put my legs through them. I adjusted myself in them before doing up the zipper and fastening my belt that was still looped through them.

Clearing his throat, Noah pointed to my shirt, “Buttons, mate.”

“Right.” I hurriedly did up two more.

“We reckon it’s like a date test run,” He clapped a hand on my shoulder and smiled. “We’ve all got to put in an effort if we want to impress the girls.”

_What’s impressive for a first date ‘test run’? I could eat a whole mountain of pancakes right now. That’d be well impressive._

“Enjoying the corner bed?” His mouth began to form a smirk.

I turned to the mirror to check if my hair got wet as I tidied it, looking over to him in the reflection with a smirk of my own. “Not givin’ it up anytime soon.”

He gave me a knowing expression. “Don’t stay up too late tonight. Catch you at brunch.”

He walked out of the dressing room while I studied my overall appearance before following him.

_I still have no idea why on earth she picked me._

I jogged ahead of Noah in the hall and raced down the stairs to the living room, spotting Selia chatting with Gary in a little white sundress that stopped mid-way down her bare thighs. I ran up to grab her by the waist, swaying her in my arms. “C’mon slowpoke!It’s brunch time!”

Gripping my forearms, she squeaked in surprise before reaching back and planting a kiss on my cheek. “You hungry, then?”

“Always.” I grinned, taking her by the hand and leading her out into the sunshine.


	9. Sparks or Small Acts of Arson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selia POV.
> 
> The Islanders go on a brunch date. Selia feels a spark and helps put out a fire.

**Selia**

Bobby and I crossed the threshold out into the summer heat, his strong, slender fingers entwined with mine. It all felt like we were going in reverse. We had already slept in the same bed twice together and kissed, but now this appeared to be some sort of first date. I didn’t date. Every relationship I ended up falling into happened organically, getting caught up in each other over a short time, and never from a series of ‘get to know you’ dates. The few casual hookups I had were the messy results of being drunk off of someone fascinating, and copious amounts of vodka.

_I’d settle for a mimosa. This is brunch, after all._

There was more crew than usual positioned on the lawn, and a camera had been assigned to each of the small white linen tables. The place settings reflected back in the sun, shining on either side of the single flower arrangements. A selection of breakfast pastries, cereals, and other goods were piled amongst an assortment of fruits, interrupted by tall carafes of juice down the length of the buffet to our right. _Damn, there isn’t a mimosa in sight. Come on, there’s orange juice—just put out the champagne. We have the technology!_

I heard Bobby squeal with Priya in excitement, and I watched in amusement as his eyes became wider at the sight of the brunch set out for us, darting between every option available. _He’s so cute. Food must really be a passion for him, not just baking. Don’t worry you sweet Scottish boy, I’ll feed you anything you’d like._

"Yes, bruv!This is more like it!” Gary exclaimed from behind us, seemingly in better spirits.

Bobby smiled broadly. “This is a great spread. Shame they don’t have any spaghetti hoops,” he paused in thought, “but I’ll settle for crêpes. Is there anythin’ here you like the look of?”

_‘Spaghetti hoops’ are just anelletti pasta in tomato sauce, I think? That’ll be easy. He’s probably talking about putting it on toast like beans._

“I’m all over those croissants, I’m telling you,” I remarked as soon as I spotted them.

“Classic brunch food. A dollop of jam and you’re golden.”

“Mmm, it’s a classic for a reason. I’m always running out the door with one on the way to work.”

“Let’s grab some. I’m famished!”

I let him lead the way, taking time to appreciate his effort in dressing up just a little. Despite my entire career revolving around aesthetics, I never imposed my expectations about appearance on any of my previous partners. The way a person dressed was a language unto itself, and I wasn’t about to change their vocabulary. His patterns indicated playfulness, while his rolled-up sleeves resting above his elbows hinted that he liked to work with his perfect hands. _They honestly are perfect._

While surveying my options, I could overhear Marisol and Hope whispering loudly. _I’m hoping that isn’t about Gare. He’s having a rough time this morning, already._

“It’s only been an evening, babe,” Hope comforted.

“I know, but I was expecting to feel something different,” Marisol sighed. “That certain _spark_ , you know?”

“Oh, here’s Selia.”Hope made eye contact and waved me over.

 _Do I have to weigh in on everything? Do you see this adorable man beside me? Let a girl attempt to flirt!_ I ran my fingers down Bobby’s back before I sauntered over.

She looked me up and down in her usual stance. “You look great today, babes!”

“Thanks,” I replied, staring down at my sundress. “I think we all turned it out for this brunch!”

“Do you want her take on it?” She turned to ask Marisol.

“Actually, can I get your opinion?” she whispered, checking to see if anyone was close enough to hear. “So with you and Bobby. Are you feeling, you know… ‘The Spark’?”

“‘The Spark’?” I repeated back to her questioningly. _I didn’t realize it was such an official term._

“You know, that special something?”

“Since day one! He’s a special _someone_.”

“That’s good to hear.I know it’s only been an evening, but I thought I’d feel something immediately. I mean, I didn’t feel it with Ibrahim, but I’ve not got it with Gary yet, either. And then he exaggerated about us making out last night.”

“What would his nan say?” Hope commented. _The nan would not abide._

Marisol agreed, her brow furrowed, “Exactly. What do you think, Selia?” 

_Does my opinion really ‘tie the Villa together’?_

“Gare’s a good guy,” I started brightly. “Honestly, I really think you should give him some time.Don’t worry so early, you know? Get over there and get to know him. He can’t be charming with you all the way over here. I mean, unless you can both speak in smoke signals.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I just thought things would feel different now that we’re with the people we want to be with, you know? I found Gary so hot before, and he seems super sweet. Why am I now not feeling it? I guess I should be getting back to him. I knew I could count on you for help.” Marisol straightened with renewed confidence. She picked up the two full plates she had left on the buffet and headed back to her table, Gary appreciating the view from his bistro chair.

Noah slid in beside Hope with plates in hand. “Nicely put, Selia. I didn’t mean to pry, but couldn’t help overhearing.”

“Anything to prevent a forest fire, man,” I quipped.

She took his arm. “Let’s get back to our brunch, hun.” As the they walked to their table, I noticed Hope slip her hand into his back pocket. _Things are heating up around here. I should update Marisol with my weather report._

Bobby came over with two plates, one stacked almost intimidatingly high with crêpes while the other hosted a few croissants with other samplings from the buffet table. “I saw that you got sidetracked, so I picked up some croissants as well. Didn’t want you to miss out,” his sincere smile met his eyes. _He’s so sweet._

“Aw, thank you so much! Here, let me carry mine. Crêpe Mountain looks heavy on its own.” I lightly laughed, lifting my plate carefully from him.

He motioned over to the table closest to the pool. “Let’s sit down.”

We made our way across the grass in the sunshine, tucking in to the table for two. The cameraman assigned to our table was close enough to send a wave of self-consciousness through me. I saw Bobby notice him as well, correcting his posture as he started on the summit of his meal. It felt like being in an aquarium—a few fish gathered from the sea as the world tapped on the glass. 

_This is probably surreal for the both of us. He’s definitely a catch, though._

I pulled apart one of the croissants on my plate and swiped the rich red jam across its flaky inside with my knife. Lifting the pastry with my hand, I slowly placed it in my mouth and wrapped my lips around the tip of my index finger to clean off the now-identifiable strawberry jam. “Mmm, for sure, never mess with a classic,” I hummed after swallowing.

Bobby shifted in his seat across from me, appearing nervous. His mouth opened and closed, seemingly trying to say something, his eyes glancing down at his brunch and then back at me. Taking a breath in, he spoke, “So tell me, what’s it like bein’ an art restorationist?”

_He remembered my story from the first night? All of the brownie points to you, B._

“Some of the pieces I get to work on are incredible! I’m surrounded by beautiful things all day, and it’s finally a job that gives me enough time for side projects, so that’s huge for me. Art Direction by contract is great as well, but it’s utter chaos some days. We get to play pretend and get paid, but it’s a lot of work. When I was doing it full-time, some weeks were over one hundred hours—shit was crazy. Dope as hell, but crazy.”

“At least it sounds like you enjoy it. So few people seem to find the job they love,” he trailed off. His shoulders fell slightly before he perked back up. “At least there’s always hobbies to keep you sane, right?”

“If I couldn’t paint, I’d fall over. You’re probably the same with baking, right?”

“I do it every chance I get!” He seemed to relax across from me, leaning in closer to the conversation.

“Would you ever do it full-time?”

His features softened with thought. “I would love to have a bakery someday. Some place where I could brighten up everyone’s day with what I bake, you know?”

“That sounds perfect for you! If you ever need help with branding or design, I have a list of folks a mile long for that. I’ve designed cafe and restaurant sets back home, and it would be so cool to help someone out with a real bakery!” I replied enthusiastically, starting to daydream about the space. _I want to support you in everything you do._

“Really?! Thanks, Li!”

“For sure! It’s so important to collaborate on dreams! I wouldn’t have had any of my art shown if my friends and I didn’t just put on our own exhibition. It’s all about supporting each other. I can’t play any instruments, but I can set them up and mic them for a show. I can’t play sports, but I can show up to the games with drinks and a giant sign to cheer them on.”

“Absolutely! It’s all about bein’ there!” He nodded excitedly. “What kind of paintings do you do?”

“Abstract commissions pay a lot of my rent, but my personal stuff? The best way to describe it?Imagine a Rorschach painting, but way more metal.”

“Sounds like an album cover!”

“Two of them actually are!” I beamed over at him. “Okay, but now I’m curious. Brace yourself.Let’s get deep for a hot sec. The dream is a bakery, so what’s your main goal in life?”

“Wow, you ask the big stuff. What do you think it is?” he playfully challenged.

“Hm, if you’re going to have a sweet bakery, then creating a whole new type of baked good would be pretty high up on the goal list, right?”

“Can you imagine? I’d call it… the Bobbywich!No… that’s naff. Let me know if you think of something better.”

 _I can only think of nicknames right now. Bobbycakes? Nah. Honey-B.Bae-B._ “ _Wich_ -ever name you come up with, it’ll still be delicious! Let’s see… it definitely depends on the main ingredient or how it’s put together. We’ll start a list and write down whatever we come up with over the summer!”

“I’d like that.” He sat up straighter. “Alright, I’ve got one. You know people get that feelin’ when they’re with the right person?”

“That’s what my whole buffet detour was about, actually. Marisol was talking about ‘The Spark’.”

“Oh right, well,” he paused, “do you think we have it? Or somethin’ like it?”

“Something exactly like it.” _So exactly like it that it scares me, but I can’t help it._

“That’s a relief. I’m glad it’s not just me.” His warm smile returned.

_He feels the same?! Never mind sparks! I feel like a kite in a fucking lightning storm!_

His cheeks flushed pink as he shifted in his seat, fiddling with his fork. “I’ve been wonderin’… Why on earth did you ask me to choose you? Have you not seen some of the lads here?”

“Bobby, you’re amazing!” I answered without hesitation. “I’d always ask you to choose me. We have this connection that I can’t really explain, and I really want to explore that.”

“Really? Girls usually get tired of me. They never want anythin’ serious with me.” A frown tugged at the corners of his mouth, but he quickly recovered. “Are you happy I picked you? You seemed pretty happy about it last night.”

 _He needs so much reassurance. I hate whoever hurt you this much, Bobby. I’m going to remind you every day how amazing you are._ I reached across the table and took hold of his hand. “I’m so happy.” I smiled as I brushed his knuckles with my thumb. “Like I said the other night, I’m a fully-committed type of girl. I don’t play games.”

He let out a soft chuckle. “You know we’re actually playin’ a game, right Li?”

“Well, then I’m glad you’re on my team.” I gave him a wink. “Do we have the high score?”

“I’m likin’ our chances,” he returned, turning over his arm to open his hand and slip mine inside.

I gave him a gentle squeeze. “Okay, this is kind of out of _left field_ , but how do you like your tea? In case I get up before you tomorrow. Or do you prefer coffee?”

“That’s sweet, Li.Any black tea with a splash of milk, you?”

“Black or green on its own, really.”

“Good to know.” He nodded approvingly. “Hot chocolate is a shout, though.”

“With as much whipped cream as possible!”

“And sprinkles!”

“Couldn’t imagine a world without sprinkles on hot chocolate.”

“Right? It’d be dire.” Resting his chin in his hands, he sighed contentedly, “I’m glad we got to do this.It’s been good to get to know you better. Wouldn’t you say?”

“I love getting to know you. I think I may just do it all summer.” I coyly smiled.

“I’m so glad you agree,” he breathed. “I think you and I may have somethin’ really special.”

“I think so, too.” I gazed into his kind amber eyes. _Because you’re someone special._

We returned to our plates for a moment before I was able to get a look around at the other couples. ‘Nope’ was feeding each other with their forks slightly behind us, appearing to be angled just right for the camera. _Their ‘spark’ is like those forks going into a socket. All that sheet rustling early this morning sounded like something got plugged in._ Rocco’s palm was being read by Lottie as he smiled over at her, nodding along with whatever she was saying, appearing to absorb none of it. Priya was chatting away with Ibrahim; more like chatting at Ibrahim. Sadly, Gary and Marisol didn’t look to be having much of any conversation.

_I’ve never been on a an official ‘first date’ before. By the time I get out on dates, I’ve already been seeing them for a while. There are so many places I want to take Bobby._

Gary caught me watching and winked over.

“What do you reckon?” Bobby’s voice brought me back from my thoughts.

“I keep forgetting that I can’t take you out to all the places I want right now. I would love to explore around here, too. Check out a gallery, go to a concert… all that.”

“Aye, we could be proper tourists!”

“If we could go somewhere, though, what would be your perfect idea of a first date?”

Eyebrow raised, his lips turned upward. “Hit me with your best guess.”

“Hm, I’ve never been on a ‘first date’ before, but… I’d say an arcade, for you.”

“Oh yeah, that’s great. I’ve done it a couple of times. It usually goes down a treat, and if it doesn’t, at least I still get to have fun.” He smiled to himself. “Wow… you really seem to know me.”

“I’d like to think I have some idea.” _I’ll show you what else goes down like a treat, if you’d like._

He paused for a moment, “Wait, how have you not been on a first date before?”

“I’ve never just went out with someone new to do the whole ‘get to know you’ thing.It’s not my style. I love just hanging out and going on adventures. I don’t like the idea of viewing a person as just a potential partner. I want to see all of _them_ , as they are, you know?”

“I get that. You don’t want to try chaingin’ them, either,” he gazed at me thoughtfully, “or else it’s a lot of expectations. It doesn’t work out.”

“There’s no point in being with someone if you don’t like the someone they are.”

Bobby’s face lit up. “I’m so glad you said that.”

I could feel myself blushing. _I’d never change you, Bobby._

Noticing that the mountain had been cleared from his plate, I crossed my cutlery on my own.“Can I go get you anything else?” I glanced from him down to the setting.

“You’re the sweetest!” He grinned. “I don’t think I could eat anythin’ more, though. You’d have to roll me out of here.”

“Rolling is a very efficient mode of transportation, to be fair.”

“Aye, it’s why they invented the wheel.”

“I’m more of a biped, myself.”

“I walked right into that one.”

“Don’t worry, I still think you’re a really stand up guy,” I finally broke and started giggling, causing Bobby to crack up across from me. 

The rest of the Islanders watched us with raised eyebrows as we tried to stop, but it was no use.

_Don’t be jelly, y’all, just have another dollop of jam._

Determined to surprise Bobby, I searched the cupboards until I found the pasta maker after confirming that the kitchen was stocked with the ingredients I’d need. Assessing that it was the right type and had the proper cutting attachment, I resolved to start making the small batch of anelletti needed for ‘spaghetti hoops’. Without an apron, I stood in my alternate white bikini that wouldn’t show too much flour if I got it all over me. 

_I can shower it off later, anyways. I just need to keep him out of the kitchen for two hours. Fuck, that actually might be easier said than done. I may need to enlist Gare in my secret plan._

Creating a mound of flour on the large wooden cutting board, I used my fingers to work a well into the middle and dropped the eggs inside. Adding the salt and olive oil, I whisked them together with a fork to combine them fully, gradually including some of the surrounding flour until it was thick. I wasn’t a baker, but I had a lot of experience with making dough from scratch for family dinners—anything from perogies to pasta.

_I’ll need to hide this in the fridge somehow. I need at least a full afternoon to do the sauce properly, and that’s probably not going to happen today. Shit, I’m already so lost in the sauce when it comes to this boy._

After folding the rest of the dough together and kneading it, I proudly viewed the smooth ball before wrapping it. The heat was too much for it to rest in the open kitchen, so I quickly stashed it in the living room on a shelf behind a vase while setting a timer on my phone. I returned to the kitchen to hide the evidence, placing the baking sheets and cutting board inside of the oven. _He’s going to lose his mind when he finds out I’m making this. He probably doesn’t even realize I took note of his comment at brunch_. Rising up, I noticed Gary leaning over to observe me, a strained smile on his face.

“Remember earlier when I said I wanted to chat? Well, is now a good time?” His hands drummed nervously on the countertop.

Checking my timer, I smiled up at him. “For sure, Gare! I’ve got time!”

“Great!I’d like to do it somewhere more private, though. I’m not one for secrets, but I can’t have the others hear us.” He scouted out the other Islanders scattered on the lawn. Forming a grin, he suggested, “Fancy a quick workout in the gym?”

“Sure, but quick enough so I can continue working on a secret of my own,” I answered, washing both my hands and arms before following him.

He raised a brow curiously. “Oh, you have secrets?”

“I’ll tell you after. I may need your help.”

We travelled across the lawn together as I stole a glance at Bobby still floating in the pool, his head titled up at the blue sky. The freckles on his chest met the sun above the water as the rest of his lean, muscular frame was submerged beneath the sparkling surface. Tempted to join him, I reminded myself of the two tasks at hand.

_Shit, focus Selia. Spaghetti hoops and pep talks. You can run your hands all over that body later if he’s up for it. That pool is a literal thirst trap right now._

Once in the gym, Gary headed toward the sets of dumbbells, testing them out briefly. “Alright, get on the bench. I’ll give you a brief workout while we chat.” He gestured over to the equipment.

Retrieving my gloves that were left abandoned on the free weights, I gave him a kind smile. “Thanks, man, but if it’s okay with you, I’d love some help with leg raises. I need to work on my core.” _Who knows what position my legs will be in later this week._

“Sure thing.”

I set out a mat on the artificial grass and laid down on my back. “Bring those sturdy ankles over here, G-Money.”

He shuffled to position himself above my head, arms outstretched as I gripped his legs to raise my toes to his hands.

“So, what’s up?You doing okay?” I tried to read his face from the ground.

“It’s about Marisol. I know I got hotheaded this morning. I’m worried I’ve made a right fool of myself.”

“Gare, don’t worry. Everyone’s emotions were running high. It was the first dumping. Shit’s rough.”

“I really like Marisol,” he began slowly, shaking his head. “I was so happy when I got to pick her, and then we were in bed… she wasn’t interested in doing anything, but I kept hearing the others. I guess I just wanted to believe that we’d had more than a little peck.”

_Shit, our giggle fit probably sounded like something else entirely if he couldn’t hear what we were saying. I miss privacy. At least he let me know yesterday that the cameras only face the sinks._

“Sorry if I kept you up. I know we’re in a competition, but we’re not competing in that way. Take your time, Gare. Enjoy things. She’s a fun girl when she lets her hair down, but you have to keep the confidence that things will happen when they’re meant to. For a lot of girls, rumours like that are hurtful.” _More than hurtful sometimes._

“You’re right. I’ll tell her sorry next time I see her. Promise.”

I breathed out slowly as I started another set. “I’m always here for you. If you’re feeling like you were this morning, you come find me, okay? Unless I’m in bed. Then maybe don’t cock-block me entirely.”

“I would never do such a thing, _mate_!” he mockingly gasped.

“Thanks, _bro_.”

He shifted his feet as he pushed mine back down. “Do you know how Marisol is feeling about me and her? She was really quiet at the brunch. It got awkward.”

“That’s a whole conversation you need to have with her. I can’t Obi-Wan you on this entirely.”

“I guess that’s what I’m afraid to do. I never thought I’d have that problem, but there we go.”

“Communication is really important to her. You’re a straightforward guy, and I think she’d really appreciate you being direct about your concerns.” _We’ve agreed on open communication, after all._

“Thanks for your honesty, Li.”

Lowering my legs, I sat up from the mat. “Can you do me a huge favour, though?”

“This about your secret?”

“I need you to keep a certain Scotsman out of the kitchen for the next two hours while I make pasta on the down low.”

“Why on the down low?”

“It’s a surprise.” I grinned up at him, scrunching my nose. “I can’t finish the whole thing today, but I’m going to make him something he mentioned wanting.”

“Do you need me to tell you where the bowl of condoms is, too?”

I stood up and gave him a playful punch on the arm. “If you’re feeling generous.”

“I’m a giver.”

“Oh, pitching for a few bases, are you Gare? I’ll be sure to let Marisol know you’re a ‘home run’ of a guy.”

“Whatever gets me out of the dugout.”

“You’re not on the bench yet. Talk to her.”

“Alright, alright.” He laughed. “We should probably be getting back to the others. They’ll get suspicious otherwise, _mate_.” His expression fell. “My mind’s a mess right now.”

Removing my gloves, I lightly swatted him with them. “Hey, I’m supposed to be the mess out of the two of us. I worked hard to be this dysfunctional.”

“Thanks for the chat.” He gave me a weak smile. “It gave me some things to think through. First the Hannah situation, then Lottie gets in my head… Marisol’s being quiet and you won’t tell me why…What a mess.”

_A hot, sticky mess. And not in the fun way._

“Shit’s piling up, just don’t let it hit the fan.” I squeezed his shoulder.

Gary let out a sigh, “C’mon, let’s get out of here. I’ll distract Bobs for you after I chat with Marisol.”

Making the small rings of the analletti was more time-consuming than expected, but it was worth it. I had managed to create a system of rolling the tiny strands around a spoon handle as they were laid out in a row, cutting each time a loop was created. The sight of my dried creations on the baking sheets filled me with satisfaction. It had taken almost an extra hour, but they were finally ready to refrigerate.

_Now as long as the Villa doesn’t burn down from too many ‘sparks’, I’ll be able to make sauce._

Finding a stray marker left by the crew, I wrote on a napkin: ‘Do not open!Gary’s Nan’s!’ Shifting the rings into a container, I opened the fridge door and pushed the pasta with the note wrapped around it to the back, hiding them behind some cut vegetables. I retrieved a few pieces of pineapple from my stash on the shelf above while I was at it.

As I washed the sheets in the sink, Lottie strolled into the kitchen to perch herself on a barstool.“Selia, have you been in here this entire time?” She raised her brow, scanning the now clean countertop for clues.

_Would she be able to keep a secret? As long as it doesn’t violate ‘girl code’?_

“Yeah, sorry about that.” I shot her a friendly smile. “I got caught up in here. I need a shower, but I’ll come hang in a few.”

Her eyes travelled over the flour dusting my forearms and stomach. “Make anything to share?”

“Nothing that’s ready yet. There’s still another half of it to make. It’s a surprise for Bobby.”

“Aren’t you two cute!” Her lips upturned, amused as she rested on her elbows. “So I take it that your brunch went well? You both seemed to find something funny over there.”

“Oh, for sure! He’s the best! We really feed off of each other.”

“While ‘Nope’ feed each other! So extra.”

“A whole extra serving.”

Her eyes narrowed slightly. “How did your chat with Gary go? I saw you both in the gym.”

 _Is she weighing her options?_ “He needed some support when it came to Marisol and figuring out where they’re at. I encouraged him to apologize to her, and he seemed really remorseful.”

“That’s good.” She seemed satisfied with my answer.

_Am I missing something here? Is she into Gare? Is she doing recon for one of the other girls? Fuck, this always happens when I become friends with boyfriends in these types of girl groups. Can’t I just have a bro?_

I dried and put away the baking sheets, wiping the counter down one more time. “I’ll meet you out there? I need to get this shit off me before Bobby decides to wander in here.”

“No worries, babes. We’re on the sun loungers.”

“Thanks, Lottie. I’ll be right back. I want to hear all about your brunch with Rocco!” I gave her a quick wave as I headed inside.


	10. Slippery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby POV.
> 
> Things get slippery for the Islanders during a challenge. Bobby needs to use his hands before and after he learns about pineapples.

**Bobby**

“It’s all in the speed,” Gary explained, rubbing his hands together and lowering himself as if he was at the starting blocks of a race. “The splash travels further if you’re entering at a decent angle.”

“The technique is in the leg position,” Ibrahim asserted before Gary took off down the lawn, launching himself into the infinity pool with an impressive splash.

“Not bad!” Noah spoke up louder than I’d ever heard as the blonde resurfaced.

Rocco stretched his arms over his head. “It’s all about style, lads.Take notes.” He ran up to the edge, jumping and turning in the air as one hand reached his hip and the other the back of his neck. His splash was a good effort.

Noah, Ibrahim, and I cheered for them as they climbed out on the pool’s wide steps. We were still not convinced Gary could do the biggest splash so far, and all of us were determined to beat his record from a few jumps ago. Noah was in close second, but my last splash was bigger in my own opinion. Each of us had decided it was time to take a break from thinking about the game after our chats in the pool comparing notes on brunch.

The date ‘test run’ went well with Selia, despite my nerves coming up all at once when we had sat down, remembering that she was so far out of my league. It had suddenly felt like it was really important to get the whole brunch right, and my fears of messing up flooded my mind. It also didn’t help that she ate her croissant the way she did, making my mind wander back to the places it had been earlier. _I want her to make those sounds with a croissant I make._

Conversation came easy to her. Her encouragement and openness had eventually put me at ease as we settled back into our usual banter by the end of the brunch. She was starting to fit everything I wanted in my daydreams, making it seem impossible that I’d be able to keep her.

_‘I’d always ask you to choose me.’ ‘I’m so happy.’ Will it stay that way? What if I’m not enough in a few weeks? What if she realizes that being with a hospital caterer isn’t good enough? I can’t really offer too much outside of jokes and baked treats. I can’t afford much on my own. What if a lad comes in offering her the world and I’ve only got cupcakes? Will she still want me?_

Selia had disappeared from sight for what seemed like ages after the brunch, only appearing briefly for a short workout with Gary in the gym. He said that she had given him advice about Marisol, and he seemed to be in a better mood for it. She was the only girl he could confide in, and it was a relief that she had a friend outside of the girls to hang with. _She’d probably get on with the fam back home. She gets on with the lads so well._

_It’s hot out here. She’s probably taking a nap. I almost dozed off in the pool. I should let her sleep. I can text her later._

“Okay, Bobs, let’s see what you’ve got.” Gary nudged me with his soaking wet elbow.

“Right.” I stretched my legs, bending them up for me to grab my feet one after the other. “Ready to see what a real splash looks like?”

“I’m ready,” Noah challenged with a smirk.

“Starfish is the way to go. You’ll see.”

“You’re just going to bellyflop in?” Rocco chuckled.

“Nah, I’m gonna ‘back-flop’. It’s a very advanced technique.” I grinned. “Watch and learn.” I ran at full speed at the water, turning last minute with all my limbs outstretched before I hit the surface. It felt like a big splash. Coming back up for air, I heard the scattered clapping from the lads.

“Not even close!” Gary yelled over.

Swimming over to the steps, I called back, “I didn’t know this pool was full of _salt_ water! That was pure dead brilliant, and you know it!”

Ibrahim swiftly jumped in holding his knee, making a modest splash and clearing the way for Noah’s cannonball. “I think Gary still has this one, I’m afraid.” Rocco shrugged from the side.

“What did I say? You lot can’t beat me in _my_ splash zone!” Gary puffed out his chest.

Noah pulled himself up on the edge. “You reckon you’re the winner, then?”

“I own this zone.” Gary widened his stance proudly, partially showing off to the girls tanning on the sun loungers.

Stepping up out of the pool, I picked up my towel from the grass to dry off. “Mate, you own the zone _for now_. Ask Rahim. Cannonball Bob is a legend.”

“Oh! I got a text!” Marisol sprang up amongst the girls after a loud ding sounded.

“Boys! We have a text!” Hope announced, waving us over.

As we all jogged across the lawn, I noticed Selia had joined them. I gave her a wink from the other side of the gathered Islanders as an adorable smile spread across her lips. _I’m glad you’re on my team.’ Right. I hope this is a challenge. Something fun and messy._

Gary leaned over Marisol’s shoulder. “What does it say?”

Marisol read it out with her eyebrows raising with intrigue:

**Islanders!It’s time to see your true colours - who’s squeaky clean and who likes to get down and dirty.**

**#timetoplaydirty #mixthingsup**

_Perfect!_

Flipping her hair, Priya offered suggestively, “I’m always down for getting dirty…”

“It’s going to be a gross-out challenge.” Noah’s eyebrows knitted together.

Ibrahim shifted. “Are they going to make us swap food from our mouths or something?

“What’s wrong with that?” I bounced up on my feet.

“Are you serious?”

“Seems efficient!Cuts down on the chewin’.”

Selia started giggling.

Ibrahim shook his head in disgust. “Nope!Not having this discussion.”

Another ding came from Marisol’s hand.

“Another text? Read it, Marisol.” Hope hung off of Noah’s arm.

Marisol’s eyes lit up while reading out loud:

**P.S. The winner of this challenge will get to choose someone to share some luxury ice lollies with.**

**#luckylickers**

“Yes!” I jumped in the air. _They could be any kind! I bet they’re delicious! What could they be made of?_

Priya grinned confidently. “That’s it. I’m winning this one.”

Selia’s eyes sparkled with enthusiasm. “Sorry, hun, but I’m already planning my victory lap around the pool with _my_ luxury ice lolly. Y’all are _licked_! This challenge is mine!” _I like a competitive lass._

“I wonder if they’ll be the ones that have sorbet on the outside and ice cream in the middle,” I considered as all the tasty possibilities came to me. “Whoever thought of those is a genius.”

“Well now they have to be! That’s all I’m going to be thinking about.”

“We need to win, babe!”

“Oh, you can count on it. We got this!” _She likes being called babe. I wasn’t sure before._

“C’mon, let’s quit gabbing and get ready to win! I want those lollies,” Gary rallied the group.

I hung back with Selia as the rest of our housemates went on ahead, holding out my arm for her. She took ahold of me with her soft, petite hands, bringing me in closer as I noticed she was slightly wet. _Did she shower since her workout?_ We strolled over to the side gate to follow everyone towards a large wooden stage set up on the grass. A colourful banner with the words ‘Tickle Me Pink’ stood as its main feature as I noticed the giant paddling pool in the middle. Stepping up onto the platform, I could see clear jugs on the left, and large buckets filled with different colours of slime lined up on the right.

_Ace! This is exactly what I was hoping for! Let’s get filthy!_

“You ever arrive at a place and suddenly get that, ‘this ain’t gonna end well’ feeling?” Gary chuckled nervously, surveying the setup.

“I’ve got a text!” Selia wiggled against me after a ding before reading:

**Islanders, in today’s challenge the girls need to find their perfect match! Boys - you will each be covered in a different colour slime. Girls - you will need to create a new colour, by mixing the slime from two of the boys, and getting it into your jugs. You must do this without using your hands.**

**The Girl whose slime most closely resembles their assigned colour will win the challenge and the ice lollies.**

**#slimeaggeddon #getmessy**

“Slime? Really? Did they make this challenge just for you Bobby?” Ibrahim groaned.

 _Aye, I think they did!_ My eyes grew wide. “It’s like they read my mind.”

“This is going to be awful. My rows… I’ll never get this stuff out of them.”

“Oh, don’t be such a diva, Ibrahim.” Priya playfully bumped against him.

“Well, he might have to take them out, though.It’d probably take over an hour to re-braid them that nice, too. You can’t just wash it out,” Selia defended him sweetly. “I’ll try my best to not get any in your hair, Rahim.”

“Thanks, Selia.” He smiled gratefully back at her.

I curiously raised my brow. “Have some experience with braids, Li?”

“I cannot tell you the amount of times my friend’s little brother would manage to get mystery substances in his hair. The kid was a magnet to mess as soon as you turned your head! We’d have to take one side of his head each to get it done every time before their parents got home.” She shook her head with a laugh.

_She likes and takes care of kids. She knows how to braid hair. Please let her stay with me._

Priya carried on excitedly, “Well, I can’t wait to jump into this!”

“Any opportunity to grind up against the boys…” Lottie rolled her eyes.

“What was that?”

Hope interjected, “Moving swiftly on.”

“Let’s get started,” Noah suggested with a pleasant expression, breaking the tension.

Agreeing with the librarian, the lads lined up inside the pool as I positioned myself on the end. The girls picked up a bucket each, standing in front of us with expressions ranging from excited to almost sinister. They began dumping the slime onto the lads, the colours already splashing everywhere on the slippery plastic bottom.

“Get it on me! I want to be completely covered!” I beamed down at Selia.

She raised herself up on her tiptoes to get even more height as she dumped the slime over my shoulders and chest, some of it getting on my chin and cheeks. Her gleeful laugh at the sight made me think she was going to enjoy this challenge just as much as I would.

I looked down at the mess she made. “That’s it! This reminds me of a night out I once had.”

“Oh? I didn’t realize we had so much in common.” She gave me a cheeky wink.

_Now I won’t be able to get that image out of my mind._

Tying her hair up in a messy bun, she left me to join the other girls at the jugs as I glanced down the line to see everyone’s colours. Rocco and Ibrahim were blue. Noah and Gary were red. It seemed that I was the only lad to get yellow. I saw the girls check their phones, most likely receiving a text for their colour. Yellow could make orange and green, so my chances of Selia needing my slime were decent. Rocco was smiling with anticipation beside me before the girls all nodded with each other.

“Get ready ladies.” Priya’s competitive smirk spread across her lips.

They readied themselves, looking like they were preparing to sprint.

“That’s the signal… Charge!” Hope declared with a shout, the girls following her lead and running at us.

Ibrahim called out, “Careful!”

“You’re all so scary!Steady, lads, here they come!” Gary stepped back into a better position.

Slime flew everywhere as the first collision happened further down, a loud slapping noise echoing across the field. I could see Hope attempting to climb Noah as Marisol hesitated.

“This stuff feels worse than it looks,” Hope complained, but I knew she was loving it.

Marisol was trying to wipe off her lips without her hands. “It’s in my mouth!”

“Nope!Not getting more of this stuff on me,” I heard Ibrahim say.

“This is going to be fun.” Rocco laughed in his starfish stance, Lottie sliding into him.

“C’mon, ladies. I’m up for grabs!” I gestured to myself, feet firmly planted as I braced for impact.

Marisol started heading towards me, but Selia was too fast for her. Sliding in front, her gaze wandered over me with her signature mischievous smirk upon her lush lips. She appeared to like what she saw, her eyes flickering between mine and the rest of my body.

_I wanted this all morning. I want her to touch me. I’m bricking it._

“Fancy meetin’ you here,” I managed to get out shakily, my cheeks burning.

“Fancy that. Cover me in your slime, B!”

I cracked up slightly, regaining my confidence, “Feelin’ feisty, eh?”

“Give it to me.” She started to giggle, launching herself at me as we started slipping on the slime in the pool, sliding across the plastic. I caged her in my arms so she couldn’t escape, leaning in to shimmy my chest against hers. Her breasts were incredibly soft as they pressed up against me, bouncing with my movements as I felt my body start to react to her.

Pulling her closer, I lifted her up off the ground and swung her around. “I haven’t had a proper wrestlin’ match in yonks!”

She squealed as she continued laughing. “Bobby! No fair! I’m supposed to be on top of you!”

_Oh?_

“Who says I want it to be fair?” I grinned wildly at her, setting her down.

Her brow raised up at me, determined to take her revenge. _I’m in for it now._ She used her arms to push her breasts up and together, lowering herself to the top of my trunks as she slowly moved them up the length of my torso, her eyes locked with mine. I felt myself start to get hard as she gazed up at me, catching the slime all over her chest and letting some flow down the valley of her cleavage. Her lips parted as she turned around to press her gorgeous ass against me, arching her back and leaning to swipe some of the slime off of my collarbone as she exposed her neck.

_Shit, she can definitely feel me! Does she know what she’s doing to me?_

I wanted to kiss her smooth skin desperately, but she moved to face me again. Her ocean blues drifted downward to trace the outline of her handiwork, a satisfied expression painted on her features.

_She knows exactly what she’s doing to me._

Heart pounding, I brought her close to me again, pinning her arms at her sides and smiling down at her, “Well that’s woken me up.”

“Glad I could help get you up.” She laughed as she rolled her hips.

I gave her a meaningful wink. “I didn’t realize you were so talented.”

“I have many hidden talents, cowboy.” She winked back. _My girl…_

“Wait! You missed a spot!” I faked surprise as I released her, pointing down at her chest. Selia looked down, allowing me to flick her nose gently with my finger. I laughed as she wrinkled her nose. “There we go! Much better…”

“Mmm, maybe you should put more on my face later,” she hummed with a slight moan, biting her lip.

Swallowing hard, my heartbeat started racing even more. I felt a blush burn my cheeks as I studied her face, her brow raised suggestively. My brain stopped working.

“Nice work! Your man can’t stop grinning!” Lottie’s voice cut through, bringing me back to the challenge.

_Feck. How am I supposed to do the rest of this game with a stauner?_

Selia slid away from me, peeking over her shoulder with the cheekiest smile. I exhaled slowly, trying to concentrate on getting myself under control. _I need to keep a condom on me with this one, and not just in my nightstand._

Lottie collided with me at top speed, surprising me enough for my dick to start to calm down.“Hey, Bobs.” She gave me a knowing look.

“Need some yellow? I’m all yours!” I held my arms out.

She assesses my state and smirked. “You barely have any yellow left! Turn around!”

I balanced myself as she dragged herself all over my back, thankfully giving me a break by not trying anything else. As she carried on, I caught a glimpse of Marisol dispassionately rubbing up against Gary, but he couldn’t see her face.

“I’m well into these sorts of challenges.” He smirked with his eyebrows raised.

Marisol appeared to wince. “I need some blue.” She shuffled over towards Rocco and I, stopping in front of him.

Rocco gestured to his collection of slime on his body. “I take it you need some of this?”

She gave him a relaxed smile.

“That’s me done, babes,” Lottie said as she crossed the slippery surface to the jugs.

Priya came over next, looking disappointed in my lack of slime, but I was too distracted by Selia in front of Gary. She tilted her head up at him, saying something with her smirk spreading. They took a few steps back and then jumped to chest bump each other, Selia being knocked down as she heartily laughed on the plastic. Gary tried to pull her up by her arms, but she slipped on the way, falling into the puddle of red around him. His second attempt was successful, and she steadied herself long enough for him to draw a smiley face on her stomach.

I felt Priya’s body move away from me as she headed in Noah’s direction. With my slime practically gone, I crouched down to draw my own shapes in the puddles to entertain myself. I was able to make a decent slime man, arms and all, while the girls left us alone.

Lottie and Priya were having some sort of exchange that didn’t look pleasant over by the jugs. Ibrahim came over to speculate with me, cutting my slime man’s time on this earth short with his foot. I frowned, gesturing down to my squished creation. “…Mate.”

“Sorry, Bob,” he patted my back apologetically, “I wasn’t looking. What’s going on over there?”

I shrugged. 

Selia turned to me from her position in front of her jug. “Hey, B? Can you help me? I need those hands on me!”

 _Oh? She needs them?_ I climbed out of the paddling pool and made my way over to her, taking in the sight of her covered in yellow and orange slime.

“Hang on, the text said we couldn’t use hands.” Hope stared at us from over her jug.

Selia appeared to relish in her idea. “ _Our_ hands.”

“Why didn’t I think of that?” Marisol shook her head.

I laughed as Selia held out her arms at her sides, gazing up at me innocently. _She’s so cute, but she knows what she’s doing._ “Alright, let’s get you clean.” Using the edge of my hand, I pushed the slime off of her skin into the jug, gliding over her curves and taking note of her reactions to each spot. My touch seemed to be most effective travelling along the lines of her bikini.

“You missed a spot,” she served my words back at me, glancing down to her chest.

Lowering the jug to the stage, my blush returned as I ran my palms over the fabric, lightly cupping each breast to gather the remaining colour. She sighed and shifted under my hands, appearing to enjoy it. _So soft. I want to make her feel good._ I bent down and shook off the slime before returning to carefully wipe off her nose with my thumb as she parted her lips slightly. I was in a daze focusing on her expression and every move her body made until a familiar sound crashed through the moment.

Her face brightened, calling to the rest of our housemates, “I got a text!” Her cute squint directed down to her screen as she read:

**Selia, as the Islander with the most slime and closest resembles your assigned colour, you win today’s challenge and the ice lollies.**

**#willyoushare #lickaway**

“Nice one!” I exclaimed. _Please be the sorbet ones!_

The group gave us a round of applause as I took a deep bow.

“Right, sod being covered in this stuff any longer,” Gary stated, wiping some more red off of him.“To the showers!”

Selia weaved her arms around my waist and pulled me into a hug, looking up at me as I moved my hands to her back. “Ready to ‘lick away’?” She let out a soft laugh.

 _Yeah._ “I reckon we’ve earned it.” I nodded with a grin.

Two crew members came over to us with our prize, and we passed out the treats the rest of the Islanders as they broke off to head back to the Villa. I stole glances at Selia the entire walk over, her lips wrapped around the strawberry sorbet lolly as it moved in and out of her mouth. She paused a few times to lick up its length, and I couldn’t help my mind picturing her gazing up at me like she had in the challenge.

_Eat more of your ice lolly, McKenzie. You need to cool off._

It took forever for everyone in the Villa to get showered, and I felt hungrier than ever after waiting for my turn. Gary and I met up downstairs after getting ready for the evening in the kitchen to make something fast and easy. Unfortunately for him, it seemed that a sandwich wasn’t actually easy for him.He was too strong for his own good, murdering each slice of bread with the stuttered strokes of his knife. His stacking game was entirely off, meat and lettuce sliding everywhere in what was more of a mound than a meal.

I contemplated the construction of mine, trying to decide on the combination I wanted between the slices of multigrain. The fridge had been fully stocked, so we had a lot to choose from. Opting to start with the baby arugula, I gave Gary an encouraging look. “Give it another go, mate.”

“I’ve mucked it up twice now.” His shoulders slumped. “It won’t stay together!”

“Take your time.”

“You sound like Selia.”

“Aye, she’s a wise lass.” _She could be my lass._

“I think I may need to eat her stash of pineapple at this rate.”

I put down my neatly folded deli ham. “Right, what’s goin’ on with all this pineapple talk?”

“Well… you know…”

“I don’t really know,” I replied, starting to feel embarrassed.

Gary held up a jar. “It makes your ‘mayo’ taste better.Works for birds as well.”

My eyes widened as my mouth hung open. _It can do what?!_

“It’s true, bruv. Tested the theory myself.”

I blinked at him before I recovered, “I don’t wanna know how you tested that. You conductin’ surveys durin’ pillow talk?”

“I’ve asked a few.”

“Clipboard and all?”

He laughed and returned to his pile of a sandwich. “I reckon, whatever makes the _job_ easier.”

I shook my head and chuckled to myself. My mind was in a spin as I finished putting together the rest of my masterpiece, adding marinated chopped artichoke hearts as the final layer. It was a tower of delicious meats and vegetables. I’d have to prep more ingredients later on for convenience, but I could do that in the morning.

Clearing down my side of the counter, I caught him crouching to analyze my sandwich at eye level. “I still don’t get how you make it balance like that!” He measured its height from a distance with his hands.

"You’ll get there, mate.Just keep practicin’.” I gave him a friendly pat.

Suddenly, Lottie burst into the kitchen, striding over to the opposite side of the counter from Gary with Priya hot on her heels. “Leave me alone!” Lottie snapped at her.

“Whoah!What’s happening?” He shot up.

The rest of the girls made their entrance as Lottie glared and pointed. “Priya, that’s what.”

“There you go again! You straight up blame me and make me look like the baddie, but you’re the one who can’t go two minutes without getting salty.” Priya pointed back.

Gary reached for the loaf of bread in front of him, but Lottie’s hand swatted it away as she waved off Priya’s comment. Selia crossed the room, taking ahold of my arm as she started rubbing my shoulders.

“What, so who should I be cheerin’ for?” I turned to the other girls.

_Can’t we go one night without drama? What are they even arguing about?_

Hope crossed her arms and sighed, “Don’t encourage them…”

“Neither. They just need to chill.” Selia narrowed her eyes over at them.

My mate tried to referee, “What’s Lottie actually done?” He attempted to grab a butter knife to work on his sandwich again, but Priya accidentally knocked it to the floor. He tutted and picked it up.

“You’re saying you haven’t noticed? How about making salty comments whenever I’m around? And heaven forbid I try to say anything!” Priya exhaled in frustration, her face twisted up.

Lottie flipped her hair defiantly. “I just tell it like it is, _babes_.”

“I’m gonna need more than that to go on, Priya.” Gary put down his ingredients.

“Why should I have to justify anything?” Priya huffed. “As if you haven’t noticed.”

“Get some air, both of you. This arguing is getting you nowhere,” Selia’s tone was firm and almost parental.

“Yeah, seriously. I just want to make my sandwich,” Gary added, backing her up.

“I’m going, anyway,” Lottie shot a glare his way. “I need to be on my own.”

“Don’t bother.I’m leaving, too,” Priya clapped back.

“Well I’m leaving before you!” Lottie got the last word as she turned to stomp back upstairs as Priya split off to the lawn.

I stood slightly in shock. “Well, that was a thing that happened.”

“It’s only day four in here! I’m not having this kind of thing kick off already. We need to get those two to see eye-to-eye as soon as possible,” Hope stated, exasperated.

_I’m not having this, either. I don’t want this to be a house where we just fight all the time._

She redirected her focus. “Selia, I think you’re the best person to do this. They might actually listen to you. I’m going to find Priya. Try and sort Lottie out, okay? Let me know how it goes.”

“For sure, hun.” She nodded. _She probably was the best person for this._

Hope exited the kitchen in the same direction Priya had, Marisol following her to offer support.

“Drama much!” I exaggerated as I checked to see if my girl was alright. “Sorry you’re caught up in the middle of it, Li. Come find me if you need to chat.”

“Thanks, Bobby. You’re my favourite.” She kissed me on the cheek. _Her favourite._ The song _‘My Girl’_ by The Temptations filled my head as she disappeared down the hallway to go find Lottie. 

Gary tapped me on the shoulder with a knowing smirk. “You’ll be _my_ favourite if you show me how to spread mayo on this sandwich.”

“Easy there, lad. We’re not doin’ a taste test anytime soon,” I fired back laughing.

Fixing my hair in the corner mirror of the bedroom, I was trying to decide if I looked decent after a long day in the sun. My freckles appeared to have become a little darker on my chest. I started unbuttoning and buttoning my shirt nervously, feeling self-conscious. I glanced down at my phone’s screen after feeling it vibrate in my pocket.

**_Selia:_ **

**Sorry this is taking so long! Still up for chats? xo**

Unlocking the screen, I texted back:

**Always.Upstairs x**

Her message popped up straight away:

**I’ll be there in a few! Need anything from downstairs?**

_She’s such a sweet lass._ I replied:

**I’m OK xx**

Setting the phone down on my nightstand, I returned to the mirror for a more thorough look at my face. I still couldn’t see what she saw. All of the lads in the Villa were far fitter than me. My nerves surfaced as I thought about being fully alone with her in the bedroom—aside from the cameras everywhere. The brunch had brought us emotionally closer, but the challenge got us physically all over each other. She was comfortable with me touching her.

_Right. Offer her a massage. She’ll be stressed from the girls fighting. Keep it nice and clean._

The door opened, and I tried to play it cool. “Takin’ me up on my offer, I see.”

Selia’s steps were light on the carpet as she made her way over, the thin fabric of her dark dress swaying with her movements. “I always need my Bobby chats.” Her sweet smile brightened her face.

“Anythin’ I can do to help, babe,” I returned, gesturing to the top of our duvet. “Here, lie down on the bed.” _I hope I can do this well enough._

She brushed my arm as she passed. “Wherever you want me, B.”

_I like the way that sounds._

I watched her lay down on her stomach, her backless dress riding higher up on her thighs as she settled in. Positioning myself on the bed, I perched beside her and placed my hands on her shoulders. I applied a firm amount of pressure, smoothing over her skin as I began to knead her tense muscles. Her silky skin gave way to my touch in relaxation as I worked diligently with my fingers.

“Honestly, I’ve not done that many massages, but I figure it’s basically the same as kneadin’ dough,” I explained quietly, starting to feel more at ease myself. “So how are you feelin’ about the whole Lottie and Priya thing?”

“They’re really going to try with each other. I think it’s going to work out,” she breathed with her head resting on her arms.

“That’s good to hear. I think it’ll get old quick otherwise,” I responded, relieved.

Gliding my fingers down her sides, I gripped her hips gently before moving them to the middle of her back, pushing the heel of my hands upwards. _Maybe not too clean. Just tease her a little. See what she does._ I began working again with my palms as her tension seemed to fade with each pass.

Eyes closed, she let out a faint moan, “You’re so amazing at this. I owe you.”

“Glad I can help, Li.” I straightened, taking pleasure in her reaction. “You don’t have to owe me.”

“Mmm, but I want to,” she paused to sigh, “whatever you need.”

_I need this._

With each firm trail down with my hands, I dared to go a little lower, reaching only slightly past the small of her back. Her hums of approval came out every so often, revealing her preference for my fingers on her ribs and hips the most. I continued to grip subtly every time I would pass over her hips, savouring how they fit in my hands. Her tattoo on her spine was a guide for my thumbs each time I’d roll upwards, now fully visible with her hair to the side.

After a few more minutes, I lifted my palms and smiled down at her. “All done.”

Selia turned over to gaze up at me, her finger tracing my jaw slowly. She lifted herself to lean up against the pillows in front of the headboard. “Come sit with me?”

I settled myself beside her as she undid a button on my shirt, sliding her hand in over my chest. My heart started pounding beneath her touch. She brought her body closer, her soft breasts pressing up against my arm. Her fingertips began brushing over my collarbone, causing me to shiver at the sensation.

“What do you _need_ , Bobby?” she whispered softly, her eyes glancing down to my lips.

I took in a shaky breath as I smiled and closed my eyes for a moment to enjoy her light touch moving to caress the side of my neck.“This must be what life’s like for that lamp in Aladdin. Having people stroke you all the time…”

She went higher to my cheek, turning my head to gently place her lips on mine. Her sweet taste filled my senses as she wrapped a leg over me, shifting to straddle my lap. I ran my hands over the tops of her thighs up to her hips, deepening the kiss as I pulled her close. _I need her._ My fingers found their way up her curves to run through her hair. She arched her back more on top of me and rested her hands on the back of my neck, her fingertips reaching up to my fade. I was in heaven.

Selia eventually drew back slowly, her long lashes fluttering for her eyes to open along with mine.

“Well, that’s it. You’ve ruined kissin’ for me.” I grinned, catching my breath.

Her smirk returned. “Oh have I?”

“Because anyone else would be just disappointin’ by comparison, obviously.” I winked at her. 

Selia’s giggle bounced her on top of me as my blush returned, realizing how little fabric was between us. She didn’t seem to mind how aroused I was. “Well, I do aim to please.” She raised her brow at me cheekily. 

“Hope that was a good distraction from tonight.”

Tilting my chin up to her, she quickly kissed me again softly. “It was exactly what I needed, B.”

“We should go rejoin the others before they bust in here,” I reluctantly suggested.

“Mmm, as long as that’s alright with you.”

I looked down to my belt that was partially hidden by her dress.

“We’re in no rush. We can pick this back up whenever you’re ready.” She smiled sweetly, buttoning my shirt back to the way it was.

_My girl._

_I want to take my time. I don’t want to mess this up. I’m not ready for her to not want me._


	11. Table for Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selia POV.
> 
> Two new male Islanders join the Villa, giving the boys some competition. Selia reassures Bobby as she defends against the others' advances.

**Selia**

It was obscenely early, but I was nearly done Bobby’s breakfast and tea. I had been up for hours perfecting the red sauce, trying to maintain the balancing act of nostalgic taste while improving the flavour from something out of a can. Finally satisfied, I poured my efforts combined with the cooked anelletti over the four pieces of toast as I checked his tea for its temperature. I added a small splash of milk to the beverage and stored the leftover ‘spaghetti hoops’ in the fridge. Deciding to leave the pot to soak in the sink, I transferred my surprise onto the only tray I could find.

As I crossed the kitchen to the hall, I saw a few crew members and a producer escorting two men in swimwear onto the lawn, directing them to the pool. From what I could see, one was tall with flowing blonde hair, the other had a perfectly quaffed head of short black hair. _Well, fuck. So much for a relaxing breakfast in bed._

I headed upstairs into the dark bedroom, taking extra care to make sure the tea didn’t spill. Placing the tray down on the nightstand, I made my way down the line of beds as I woke each couple. Reaching the end again, I climbed onto my bed beside Bobby, gently turning him over as I rubbed his chest.

His eyes sleepily blinked open, his voice raspy, “Is it time to get up?” _Cute._

“Yeah, I’m waking everyone up,” I spoke softly.

“Thanks for bein’ considerate, babe.”

“Why are you up so early?” Hope sat up, rubbing her eyes.

I shrugged to downplay the news. “There’s two new boys outside.”

Bobby’s eyes went wide as he shot up. “What?”

“No way!” Gary gasped from down the row.

“How exciting!” Marisol appeared elated as his face fell beside her.

Priya jumped from her bed. “Quick!Let’s all get ready.”

The girls ran out of the room after her, leaving me staring with a raised brow at the door. _Well damn, that’s disrespectful. Never mind your men still in your beds, then._ Bobby’s mouth was hanging open when I turned back towards him. I laughed lightly at his expression and guided his chin between my fingers to face the other side of the bed to his breakfast.

“Are those…,” he breathed.

I smiled. “Mhm.”

“Babe!” he exclaimed, tackling me with a hug.

Giggling, I wrapped my arms around him. “Try it before you thank me.”

_He’s too adorable for this world._

He released me and sat back up, his eyes sparkling with excitement. I helped him bring the tray onto the bed as the other boys looked over curiously. He wiggled in his spot as he kept glancing between my face and the plate. “Did you make this? When did you make this? How did you make this?” he asked in rapid succession.

“Pasta yesterday after brunch, and sauce really early this morning. Gary helped me keep you distracted. Have a taste before it gets cold, though.”

He cut a piece out for himself, lifting it to his mouth with his fork and a hand underneath to catch any drips. His face lit up as he broke into a broad smile. “It’s magic, Li!”

 _Yes!_ “Does that mean you like it?”

Bobby nodded his head vigorously.

“Aw, I’m glad. Enjoy your breakfast, B.” I sank into the pillows on my side as I brushed his bare lower back with my fingers, watching him as he became completely absorbed with his food.

Rocco’s voice drifted over, “Not interested in the new boys, Li?”

“Already got one, Roc. Don’t need a new one,” I replied contentedly.

Ibrahim chuckled. “Power move.”

“We can all say hello together,” I offered. “Those girls will take a while, anyway.”

Gary seemed annoyed. “They were off to the races, that lot.”

“I’m not placing any bets. It takes me fifteen to get ready after a shower,” I joked, trying to lighten the mood.

The boys started to leave their beds and shuffle out of the room, a nervous energy filling the air. They didn’t seem to appreciate the girls’ attitudes towards the whole ordeal, with Gary pacing around as he pulled on his jeans, the most stressed out of the group. _I wouldn’t put money on Marisol sticking around, either, man. Shit, I’m so sorry, Gare. You tried so hard to salvage it. I failed you, Skywalker._

The night had been quiet aside from Lottie and Noah’s snoring, and with the exception of ‘Nope’ noises at lights out. It was the best way to describe it. _Nope, nuh-uh. I can hear you. Nope!_ I had cuddled up to my Little Spoon Scotsman, who was especially worn out from his footrace with Ibrahim before we had all headed inside. With the girl drama mostly resolved, I had been able to rest easy in my short sleep.

“Thank you, Li.” Bobby gazed down at me thoughtfully, his meal entirely cleared from his plate. “No one’s ever brought me breakfast in bed before.”

“No worries. You were craving them yesterday, so I figured I’d put a skill to use.” I smiled up at him.

“That’s so much work for just spaghetti hoops.”

I stroked his arm. “You’re worth it. There’s more in the fridge for you later if you want.”

“Really?!”

“Really. Go join the guys, I can clean up here. They probably need a laugh, all things considered. Don’t feel bad if they’re not feeling it, though.”

“Yeah…”

I kissed him on the cheek as I got up, taking his tray with me. “I’ll meet you out there.”

His shoulders appeared to fall a bit as I left.

It was estrogen-fuelled chaos on the lawn. The girls were crowded around the newcomers as if they were the two remaining canteens in the middle of the desert, twirling their hair and giggling. I strained to sift out the keywords in their exchanges, all of their voices on top of each other. Every word I caught was flirtatious, feeding my worry that there was trouble ahead. 

_It’s a caravan of potential chaos. No, it’s Taco Tuesday and there’s only two boys at the soft shell station._

As soon as I arrived at the back of the group with a wave, my welcome was cut off by Gary’s booming voice behind me. “Oi oi!” he shouted over, the boys behind him as they spilled out of the Villa’s patio door, running towards us.

The Thor impersonator grinned enthusiastically back at them. “Alright, boys?”

“Hey!What’s crackin’?” Bobby caught up to them, a friendly smile across his features.

Separating the girls from the new boys, the wall of muscle playfully elbowed and bumped their hellos. _They must have given each other pep talks or came up with some sort of plan. Good job, B. They seem to be in higher spirits._

Marisol leaned over to observe them with me, gently touching my arm and whispering, “You missed the part about the sneaky kiss.”

I whispered back, “What sneaky kiss?”

“They’ve been watching the show, and they hinted that there had been a sneaky kiss.”

“Well, fuck me, that’s interesting.”

“I’m curious about how much they know.” _Or not know because of lack of context._

“I have no idea what they’ve edited out and kept in. The Beach Hut confessionals alone…”

“Right?”

“So, current weather report is sunny with a chance of drama?”

She gave me a light swat. “I want to get to know them.”

“Things are really heating up in here, then.” I smirked, earning another swat.

The barricade of testosterone dispersed, opening up the conversation to the group. Gary planted himself between Marisol and Thor, attempting to cover his anxiety with an overly zealous grin.

“Hope you didn’t mind us buttin’ in. We just wanted to get to know the new guys,” Bobby directed to the girls.

Gary’s chest puffed out slightly. “The poolside ain’t the place to have this conversation. Let’s go to the firepit where there’s seats and stuff.”

“You lads are in for a right grillin’. Get it?”

I couldn’t help but shake quietly in a giggle. _If we start now, the dad jokes won’t end for these new guys. They’ll be out of the conversational frying pan and into the pun fire. Shit, either way, their goose is cooked._

“No?” The new blonde boy tilted his head to the side.

Lottie rolled her eyes. “Oh my days, Bobby…”

“Grillin’! Because it’s a fire pit and you’re goin’ to be asked a bunch more questions…,” he elaborated.

The posh-sounding Islander spoke up, “Well done, Bobby. You know what they say? Jokes are always at their funniest when they need explaining.” _Don’t make me dislike you already, Haircut._

“Aren’t they just?” Bobby leaned in.

“Indeed. Have a cookie.”

“Yes!” He grinned, playing along.

Thor was still confused. “Cookies? I thought we were going to get some barbecue? I could really go for that.”

“Sure, Thor junior…” _Right?!_ “Let’s go and get that barbecue,” Bobby fired back, shaking his head and laughing.

“Awesome!”

Taking my time getting to the firepit, Marisol filled me in on the names and occupations of the newcomers. The blonde was Henrik, a climbing instructor and all-round outdoorsy type. Haircut’s name was Lucas, a physiotherapist with a rowing hobby. I couldn’t help but feel unpolished around his voice, my accent was already so vastly different from everyone else’s. However, with a posh upbringing, his interests may align with some of mine enough to have some decent talks over the summer if he stayed.

Everyone settled in to their places at the firepit, Gary positioning himself in the exact middle of Henrik and Lucas, having become their wrangler for the rest of the boys. Hope had lassoed Noah around the neck with her arms, sitting on his lap.

As Marisol split off from me, Bobby called over from our usual end spot, “Babe, come sit next to me.”

Lucas and Henrik directed their gaze to me, silently inviting me over.

I asserted my stance on the situation by sitting beside Bobby, swinging my legs over his lap to nuzzle sideways into him as he pulled me further into a cuddle. I hugged his waist, resting my head against his shoulder. _Yeah, no._

Gary clapped the top of Henrik’s leg in an exaggerated way. “So lads, the big question…What’s your usual type?” _We should just print off the survey at this point. They can fill it out on the way in. I’ll even make copies._

“Straight to the point with you, eh?” Lucas replied, eyebrows raised.

“What can I say?I like to be direct.”

Henrik chimed in first, “I like a girl that’s outgoing, adventurous, doesn’t take herself too seriously.” _Priya?_ “In terms of looks… The last few girls I’ve dated have been brunette. I just have a thing for dark hair. I also have a real weakness for good tattoos. Ones that have had a lot of thought put into them.” 

_Well, that last part is Lottie in a nutshell. La La Land is sticking with a canonical ending, eh? She’s off to greener wheatgrass pastures, fam._

"What about you, erm, other guy?” Gary directed, but I wasn’t able to tell if he was teasing.

“Gary…” Marisol appeared unimpressed.

I felt Bobby’s chest vibrate as he joined the rest of the boys in a chuckle.

Gary began to feign ignorance, “What? I’ve only just met the bloke.”

“It’s fine, I quite understand. Besides, I’m like Rumpelstiltskin, if you ever say my name, I’ll disappear.”

“Really?” Bobby quipped.

“No.”

Gary bumped Lucas' side. “That’s good.The fun’s only just beginning.”He let out an awkward laugh as he continued to jostle the new boy about as a wisp of a smile appeared on Lucas’ face.

“But yeah, my type,” Lucas paused in thought, “I guess I’m used to girls who have a more decent taste. Who know what they want in life and how to get it. Er, I like blondes usually, can’t lie. And someone who knows how to dress-to-impress, but I don’t stick to some rigid type format usually.” _That could be Priya or Marisol? Even Hope._

“Alright, alright, that was an easy question. Who else has one?” He gave him one last nudge.

I lifted my head as Bobby started bouncing in place, eyes wide with ideas. “Oh oh!”

“Yeah, Bobs?”

“What’re your numbers?”

“Ooh, spicy!” Priya twirled her hair.

_The boys have definitely had this discussion before. Most likely when they were being lads with each other early on. What’s Bobby’s number? His first kiss was in this twenties if he used the phrase ‘since we were teenagers’, so how many could it be? Despite me being a hot mess in between relationships, I can still fit mine easily on both hands._

“Why do you need that?” Henrik’s confused expression had returned.

Priya’s flirty gaze met his. “Because it’s fun!”

“Yeah.What’s wrong?Are you a little ashamed?” Gary chaffed.

“No… I’m a little confused, but fine.It’s zero… seven, eight, four, one…,” Henrik began.

Marisol interrupted, “Wait, which one is it?”

“Huh?”

Gary laughed. “Mate!Are you giving us your phone number?”

“You asked for our numbers?” Henrik’s face was innocent. _Can’t climb the rocks in this guy’s head. He’s sweet, though._

“Oh… erm, Henrik. They meant sexual partners.” Lucas shifted uncomfortably.

“Oh, did they? How could I be so oblivious?” He rebounded quickly with a laugh, “It was a joke!”

The rest of the Islanders laughed, breaking the chain of awkward exchanges.

“Good one!But your delivery was maybe a tad too serious. I missed the sarcasm.” Bobby chuckled. _Was he being sincere? Is this him jealous?_

“Sarcasm’s hard,” the Swedish boy reflected. “Anyway, it’s thirteen, for me.”

“I mean, if you’re going to bake a dozen,” I remarked, feeling Bobby exhale sharply in a suppressed laugh. “Doesn’t seem too high to me.”

“It sort of happens. I never put much thought into it.” _I do not doubt that, sir._

Gary affirmed with a nod, “Fair play. What about you, Lucas?”

“Well, again, I hate to kiss and tell, and this seems a tad vulgar,” he trailed off.

“If you’re not comfortable, you don’t have to, hun.” I gave him a kind smile.

He returned it thankfully.

“What? Where’s the fun in that? Tell us!” Gary was getting a bit rowdy.

Lucas sighed. “Very well… My magic number is seven.”

“Sounds like you got lucky,” I couldn’t help myself. “That’s pretty average, though.” _Well shit, we’re twins. Give me a cookie._

“Thanks, I thought it was respectable. I’m not the sort of guy who beds everything that walks.”Lucas pointedly looked at Gary. _Never mind. I don’t want your cookie._

“So guys…. time for the big question. Who do you fancy?” Noah contributed from under Hope.

“Noah! You actually spoke!” Bobby perked up.

“I do when I have something to say.”

“I’d forgotten how silky-smooth your voice was.”

“Settle down, Bobby.”

His shoulders slumped. “Okay.”

I pulled him closer, snuggling to comfort him as he gave me a slight smile. “Whatever, _dad_ ,” I whispered in his ear for only him to hear. He stifled a laugh as I transitioned into an impression, “Compliments make too much noise in the library, Bobby.”

Noah raised his brow at us. “Anyways, boys, who do you fancy?”

“I’ll go first. For me, it’s got to be Selia,” Lucas started as my brows knitted together in disbelief. “You’re definitely the type of woman I go for, and I’d love to get to know you better.”

Managing to get even closer to Bobby, I kissed him on the cheek, following it up with another on his neck for good measure. I kept eye contact with Lucas the entire time as I did it to hammer the point home. _Dream about nailing me, Haircut. Dreams are all you’ll ever have._

“Ouch, tough break, mate. You may find it hard to separate us. We’re a tight bunch.” Gary chuckled, amused at my display.

Lucas’ eyes narrowed into a smoulder, a smirk ghosting his lips. “That’s alright. I like a good challenge.” He laughed to himself, clasping Gary’s shoulder hard as the crane operator frowned.

_Failure builds character. Row, row, row your boat gently the fuck out my stream._

“I’m definitely into Lottie. She’s my type all over,” Henrik mused as the Aussie attempted not to smile.

Rocco pulled her closer into a hug. “You’ll have to get through me first!”

They shared a laugh, but Rocco’s expression read uneasy.

Sinking back into his seat, Gary sighed with a grin. “Well boys, looks like you’ve got some competition. Are you prepared for it, Bobby?”

His eyes cast down as his face fell. “Always…” He turned to me, brow furrowed and unsure.

I cupped his cheek and guided him into a brief, sweet kiss to reassure him. His eyes searched mine, almost in an attempt to read my mind as I gazed up at him warmly. _I’m not going anywhere._ I brushed my lips against his again before settling back down into his arms.

“Right then.” Gary clapped down on his own knees. “I guess I should give you a tour of the Villa.”

“Wouldn’t that be a job for us?” Marisol raised her brow at him.

Gary hesitated, crestfallen for a moment. “Nah, babe.We should do it as a group.”

“Fine, I suppose we should get started, then?”

“This sounds good.Lead on Gaz!” Henrik enthused.

He frowned. “It’s Gary.”

“Sure, Gaz,” Lottie teased.

“Don’t you start!”

Bobby returned to his usual self, grinning over to him. “Well that nickname is stickin’.”

_Add it to the pile. Y’all are late to the party._

Exhausted by the game of ‘flirtation chicken’ the boys were playing with each other and the other girls, I took some time to hang with Priya on the daybeds. After a few rounds of compliments that she was always keen on giving, and my slightly improving methods of taking them, we had arrived on the hot topic of the day. _Apologies to Marisol in advance._

“That was some morning,” Priya exhaled with a thrilled expression.

“A morning it was.” I flopped myself down on the pillows. _I just finished the dirty dishes, I wasn’t expecting folks to come in here with our dirty laundry._

“Thanks again for getting us up when you saw those guys,” Priya gave my knee a squeeze, “I’m not sure many of us would have had that kind of willpower.”

“I’m stubborn as hell, so that always helps.”

She shifted to sit up a little straighter. “So tell me, babe. How do you feel about Lucas? He said he fancies you after all.”

“I honestly didn’t appreciate the way he addressed Bobby, but it’s a difficult situation for everyone. I guess the boys are just feeling each other out, so I didn’t want to say anything just yet. I hope he grows out of that fast in here because I really want to be friends with him. We seem like we may have some interests in common.”

“Well, I think he’s fit. The things I’d do to him… If only I’d brought my handcuffs,” she drifted off into thought before peering over at me. “So what do you think you’ll do if he asks you to couple up with him?”

“I know it’s incredibly immature of me, but I’d probably laugh. If he hasn’t figured out that I’m a monogamous person by my Beach Hut confessionals, there’s no hope for him. I know nothing is official, but I’d never do that to Bobby.” _My confessionals are embarrassing. I don’t know if I could watch them._

“In that case, put in a good word for me? I know I would…”

_You’re a friend, Priya, but you have no idea how lucky you are to not be coupled up with Bobby right now after saying that._

Priya continued, “I can’t believe we’ve been here less than a week. It seems so much longer.I feel like I’ve known you guys forever.”

“I definitely have lost track of time in here. I don’t even know what day it is right now.” I laughed to myself as we listened to the distant sounds of Gary’s tour.

She began to hum a tune that I didn’t recognize.

I propped myself up. “Taking any requests?”

“Oh, sorry, Selia.”

“Don’t be sorry.”

“It’s just my favourite song. I’ve had it stuck in my head all day.” She smiled sheepishly before stretching to relax beside me. “It can get proper intense in here, can’t it? I’ve not been in an environment like this since… Actually, I hate to think how long its been! What’s your favourite thing about being in the Villa so far?”

“Hm, aside from meeting Bobby? All of the friends I’m making so far. I love our little Summer Family. Even when I have to send you all to bed early.”

“I still can’t believe you told Rocco to go to bed!”

“He was unusually cranky,” I justified with a smirk.

“And he actually went!”

“That was the best part!”

Priya giggled, sighing happily. “It’s weird, but totally amazing, isn’t it? I haven’t had time off with friends like this in ages. Everyone at home is always celebrating because it’s Friday, and I’m just internally screaming about work like… Will the buyer pull out? What if there’s a break in the chain? How many open houses will I have?!”

“Ah, yes. It’s always a question of whether or not they’ll pull out.” I raised an eyebrow at her.

She cracked up and gave me a light push. “You need to stop hanging out with Gary.”

“We should enjoy this time, though.”

“You’re so right. I’m enjoying all the chilling while I can. Being an estate agent can be really tough. I can sell houses, garages, pubs, old converted dungeons with a slide in the basement… Heck, I think I’ve even sold a place a bit like the Villa before! But people never want to view on the weekdays. I spend all my weekends in a suit showing people around places I could never afford. So it’s sure is nice to get some chill time here with you and the others.”

“Hey gals!” Bobby greeted with mugs in hand, carefully walking over to us. “You’re lookin’ spicier than sriracha in that, Li.”

“Thanks, B.” I blushed, the butterflies refusing to subside as I adjusted the straps on my red bikini. _I shouldn’t blush this much. It’s just hard not to with that face!_

His expression was kind and cheerful. “I noticed you weren’t with the rest of us and then realized there was no brew left for you. So here you go!”

“Thanks, Bobby!It’s still cool enough out here to drink this.” Priya smiled, taking the mug gratefully. _Marisol would have a field day._

“Aye, though I drink tea when it’s hot.” He lightly shrugged. “I mean, I’m from Glasgow. For me, it’s like walkin’ on the sun itself right now. May as well still enjoy a brew. Anyway, here’s yours, Li.”

“You’re the best!” I winked at him, accepting the mug and taking a sip. _This is fucking delicious._ “Mmm! Thank you! You’re the Brew _Master_!”

“You’re welcome. I was always told I had a knack for makin’ tea. I don’t get it, though. It’s not hard. Just hot water on some dried leaves and all,” he stopped himself, looking down. “I guess I better rejoin the Gary Tour Bus.”

“Aren’t you going to ask us what we’re talking about?” my bedmate inquired over her steaming cup.

“I assume it’s about the new boys, right? What your opinions about them are is none of my business. I just wanted to bring you a cup of tea.” He grinned down at us before heading back inside.“Enjoy.”

“Fuck, that boy is handsome,” I accidentally said out loud as I watched him leave.

Priya playfully fanned herself. “You can say that again. You’re lucky to be in a couple with him.”

“I’m so unbelievably lucky, hun.”

Beach Hut confessionals took up less time than usual after the Islanders had finished their tour. The questions were only searching for initial reactions and takes on the drama from the previous night. As usual, I had ended up hugging a pillow on the wicker chair, talking more conversationally than the producers wanted. ‘Sound bites’ was starting to become the superseding word of the week for every time they reminded me, replacing the reigning champ ‘gorgeous.’

I wandered over to the the group by the pool, reuniting my skin with the sunshine. Priya, Bobby, Hope, and Lottie were relaxing by the edge, half on the grass.

“So that’s why I think my hands are so good, basically,” I heard Bobby explain as I approached. “Good symmetry either side of the middle finger, immaculate cuticles, and no conspicuous scars _despite_ how much time I spend around hot ovens. I should become a hand model.” 

_You can do whatever you want with those perfect hands, Bobby._

“Henrik should become a hand model,” Priya stated dreamily. _She’s after both of them? Nah, she’s just flirty. Rahim would be crushed._

He directed a perplexed look her way. “Huh? Why? Does he have nice hands too?”

“I don’t know. I haven’t seen them, but he’s just kind of perfect in general. I’d go for him over Ibrahim any day.” 

_Shit, there goes that theory. I’m not liking this weighing of options like the boys are pieces of meat. I’ll have to talk to her later._

Priya glanced over Lottie’s shoulder and noticed me. “What about you, Selia? Would you choose Henrik, or Bobby?”

“Bobby, obviously,” I dismissed. “That’s not even a question. Those new guys have their reservations in my friend zone, table for two.” _Was I not clear earlier?_

“All the more for me!”

Bobby appeared upset by her words. “Hey, there are other guys in the Villa too, you know.”

“Are there? Like who?” Priya tilted her head back to bask in the sun. _Like Rahim._

He hesitated, “Where did the two new guys get to, anyway?”

“Yeah, they seem to have vanished off somewhere.” She scanned the lawn.

“Intriguing.”

Standing up abruptly at the familiar tone, Priya squealed, “Guys, I got a text!”

“Ah, right on time.What does it say?” Lottie stretched as she sat up.

The rest of the cast joined us on the lawn for Priya to read:

**Islanders, new boys Lucas and Henrik have each chosen three girls to take on dates. The first girls chosen are…**

Hope’s phone pinged in her hand. “Oh my gosh, it’s me!I’m going for a drink with Lucas!”

My phone buzzed with the same sound.

**Selia, you’re going on a date with Henrik.**

_Can I get a rain check? Game cancelled due to unwillingness to have any ‘game’? I need a nap._

Hope flashed me a grin. “Yes!Let’s go get ready.” She bounded off towards the Villa without saying any goodbyes.

Turing my attention to Bobby, I weaved my arms around his neck as he moved to rest his hands on my lower back, bringing me closer. “Are you worried about Rahim, B?” I whispered in his ear.

I felt him nod on my shoulder.

Smoothing my fingers over the back of his fade, I comforted, “She’s not swapping yet.Rahim’ll be safe.”

One more nod.

“I’ll be back soon, ‘kay?”

His smile melted me as soon as we parted. “Have fun, babe!”

The date was set up near a vineyard on a grassy hill with a white bistro table set for two, the tablecloth flowing in the breeze at its sides, and a set of wine glasses glistened in the Spanish heat. A bottle of wine rested in an ice bucket, peaking my curiosity as to what varietal it could be. Henrik had changed into a striped collared shirt for the occasion, his green denim slightly rolled at the bottom above his laced boots. The cut of his clothes seemed to have a Scandinavian sensibility. _How many hiking trails are in Asgard?_

Glancing just past him, I was able to see Hope and Lucas at a table in the distance. The conversation appeared friendly.

Henrik jumped up to greet me, matching his enthusiasm from earlier. “Hey! Thanks so much for coming. Whoa, you look amazing! I’ve been really looking forward to getting to meet you one on one.”

“Thanks, man. I’m stoked for us to party with more folks, and apparently so are you,” I returned with a laugh, maintaining ‘friends only’ diction. I had opted to wear skinny jeans and a sheer tank with a lacy bralette. It was ‘date worthy’ enough according to Hope, but the intention was casual.

“It’s all part of my game plan. I’m going to be really over the top and flirty with everyone. Like, what if I did this?” He paused, giving an exaggerated wink. “Then you’d know I wasn’t messing around, right? That’s how you flirt.”

“Very serious flirting business, I must say, Henrik.” _Odin would be proud._

“Us two new boys, we’ve got to bring it.” His laughed carried across the table as I sat down with him. “But seriously, though, it’s weird right? Us coming in like this? Because we both sort of know all about you guys already. Do you get me? Like, I know your name is Selia and you’re an art restorationist, and on the first day you coupled up with Bobby and all this. It’s weird, like, being at here with you, because you’re already a celebrity to me.”

“No autographs, please.” I acted out the scenario, raising my hands in front of me.

“What do people even normally talk about on dates?”

“Can I be straight up with you? I really appreciate you asking me out on this date, but I’m not looking to be coupled up with anyone else. I’m still working on things with Bobby. Let’s just get to know each other as friends.” _I just want to try with him. I can leave if it doesn’t work._

“Oh, um,” a brief flash of disappointment crossed his face, “let’s do that. Ask me some stuff. What do you want to know?”

I poured the wine for each of us, noting that it was a decent Chardonnay from the region. “What’s the plan while you’re here?”

“I think mostly I just want to have a laugh and see what happens, if I’m honest. And maybe what happens is a really intensely meaningful relationship? I mean, that would be great. I really want to go on some kind of deep personal journey with another human being, but whatever happens I reckon. Maybe I just get a great tan? That’d still be worth it.”

“Definitely worth it. Intensely meaningful relationships can come in the form of friendships, too, depending on your expectations. In that case, what do you think of the rest of the Islanders?”

“Wait, there are other Islanders? Ever since I saw you, I thought you were the only woman in the world.” _Solipsistically, that is entirely possible. Wait, maybe don’t bring that up with this one. He’s just trying to be friendly._

I couldn’t help but laugh. “Trying to still fit some more flirting in there, then?”

“Haha, yeah. You know it’s working! Like, deep down. But the other Islanders…I was worried Gary was going to be kind of prickly, but now I’ve met him I think I’ll get him on side. Bobby and Ibrahim both look like the kinds of guys I get on super well with.”

“You’ll love hanging with them, for sure. I feel like you and Bobby will get along really well.”

“I think Priya is cool. Like, she’s exactly the kind of person you want to spend all summer hanging out with.”

“Oh, for sure.”

“And Lottie’s got this whole thing going on where she’s really mean and tough, but it’s actually just because she’s got love for her friends. I respect that. Don’t know if that’s what I want in a partner, but I think it’s great.”

“She’s really a sweetheart when you get to know her. I’m biased, though. She’s Commonwealth Crew.” I gave a friendly smile as I glanced past him again. 

Lucas and Hope had moved to sit back in their chairs, but Hope’s arms were folded, unreceptive. _Noah will be pleased. No need to load the boat yet._

As the date went on, Henrik continued as if he was reciting every thought in his mind, asking questions occasionally. It eventually transformed into a flurry of literary discussion, which was a nice change of pace from the relentless scrutiny of Islander relationships that had been drowning the Villa. Henrik’s flirting aside, I had made some headway towards making a new friend. _I’ll need to be firm with the ground rules on this one._

Before the date came to a close, I observed Hope sharing a secret with Lucas across their table, their faces close together. _Noah will be less pleased. Maybe start gathering the animals._ When our time was finally up, Henrik was beaming, declaring how much fun he had.

_We’ll be friends. There’s no lightning here—not even a ‘spark’ from rubbing my feet on the Villa carpet._

Wandering out on the decking past the daybeds, I watched as Bobby jogged over to welcome me back. The sight of him was nourishing. Despite having a good time hanging out with Henrik, I was desperately seeking a distraction from the attention I was getting from the newcomers. _I’m keeping my hair long. I don’t need a Haircut._

“Hey Li!”He was brimming with excitement, his energy infectious.

I surveyed his expression with a smile. “Did I miss anything while I was gone?’

“Nah, just a lot of chat about the new boys, and who is their type, and blah blah blah. I’m workin’ on somethin’ else, though.”

 _‘Blah, blah, blah’ is entirely accurate._ “Oo! What kind of something?”

“Pranks!”

“Listening…”

“Think about it. Two of the boys are out of the Villa. The others are all restless and in the gym. Half the girls are gettin’ ready for dates, and the other half are already off on dates. It’s perfect.”

“Entirely perfect.”

He was bouncing on his feet. “Time is of the essence.Come on!”

Bobby took me by the hand and we raced upstairs to the boys’ dressing room. It was down the hall from the girls’, but I had not been inside before. The familiar tall wardrobes were present, but the centre was occupied by a large ottoman partially hidden by discarded laundry. One of the walls had a set of lower drawers with a large shelf space, above it was a large mirror and more shelves filled with their personal items. To my surprise, it was slightly cleaner than the girls’, most of the mess being localized to the one side.

“So what’s the plan?” I seated myself on the ottoman.

“Alright, it’s not the greatest, but here’s my idea,” he bent down, “I’m goin’ to take all of Rocco’s clothes… And Henrik’s clothes…And mix them up. That way when they get changed later, they’ll end up wearin’ each other’s clothes!”

“Oh, at the very least their underwear! Hell yes, let’s do this!”

“Okay! Glad I got your help. I mean, it’s not my greatest prank, but it should work, right?”

“It should, I think. What do you need me to do?”

Footsteps from the hallway interrupted our plans, Rocco’s drawl called out, “Hey, has anyone seen my flip flops?”

“There’s no time!Li, keep him distracted!I’m goin’ in,” Bobby whispered, flinging open one of the wardrobes and bundling clothes all over the floor.

I ran to the door, whispering back, “Okay!” Shutting it behind me, I casually met Rocco who had entered the bedroom one door down.

“Oh, Selia, hey. Have you seen my flip flops?” He tried to look past me into the hall.

I kept myself in front of him. “I’m pretty sure I saw them down by the pool. They’re your black ones, right?” _Shit, what colour are they actually? I can’t remember. I’ve been channeling Hannah lately and haven’t looked at a toe in a while._

“Oh really? Nice. Thanks, Li.” _Nice!_ He sauntered back out into the hallway, disappearing out of sight as he turned the corner.

A bird call came from the boys’ dressing room. “Hey, Li! I’m all done. Come in here!”

Checking to confirm that Rocco was gone before opening the door, I entered. Everything was back in its place as Bobby stood by the wardrobes, a mischievous glint in his eye. “Now we play the waiting game.”

I walked over to him, stopping when I felt a buzz from my back pocket, a ping ringing out. The screen was lit up when I retrieved it to see the text.

**Lucas has invited you on his final date of the day.**

_‘Invited’ means optional, right? Can I check ‘no' on the RSVP?_

“Wait, you’ve got another date with one of these guys?” Bobby asked in surprise, glancing down to my phone.

“Seems so,” I sighed, tossing it on the ottoman.

“Wow.Go you!” He grinned, studying my face. “So are you goin’ to go?”

“Nah, I’m not feeling it.”

“You serious? You should go!”

“This is a first,” I tilted my head, “I’ve never had someone I’ve kissed tell me to go on a date with someone else.”

“Well, just goin’ on a date with a bloke doesn’t mean you’re goin’ to immediately fall deeply in love and forget about me, right? You should go enjoy yourself.” _That whole sentence was more than enough of a reason to stay._

“Mmm, or I could enjoy myself here,” I said softly, placing my hands on his bare chest.

His cheeks flushed, an eyebrow raised. “Oh?”

“Since I’m feeling this.” I looked up through my lashes.

He gazed down at me, eyes focusing on my lips. I coaxed him closer, my fingers sliding up his neck to caress his face as I moved my body up against him further. His eyes closed as the corners of his mouth turned upward, inviting my advance. I pressed my lips to his gently at first, lost in how soft they were until I melted into him completely, wrapped up in his arms. I felt drunk off of every small moan I earned from him as we kissed more intensely, my skin soaking up the touch of his hands down my back. _I will never forget you._

We separated at the sound of more footsteps in a daze, my hands returning to below his collarbone.

“Bob, you up here?Rocco’s making smoothies,” Ibrahim’s low rasp sounded on the other side of the door.

I silently laughed to myself, shaking my head before we let go of each other. He glanced from the door to me, and I gave him a smile and a nod.

“I’ll catch you later, Li.” Bobby gave me a peck on the forehead, hurrying out of the dressing room.

A full twenty minute nap later, I headed out to the lawn after fixing my makeup. Hope and Lottie were sitting out on the bean bags together, appearing to be engrossed in an interesting conversation. My curiosity piqued, I headed over.

Hope smiled a she saw me, waving me over. “Hey babes! How was the date? Tell me everything.”

“We’re comparing notes,” Lottie explained with her usual half-smirk as I pulled up another bean bag nearby. _We basically completed several book reports by the end of the conversation, so I’ve got notes for you, hun. I can share with the class._

“I think everyone ventured out on a date, so that’s a lot of data to collect,” I commented passively.

“Yeah, we’ve been working it out. Henrik took you, Priya, and me. And Lucas dated Marisol, Priya, and Hope.” Lottie rolled her eyes. “Looks like Priya is the order of the day.”

_Now serving with a side of salt, looks like. She seems like a seasoned flirt. Especially when she’s all-dressed. These puns are making me hungry. I miss all-dressed chips. Oh, excuse me, ‘crisps’._

“Hey girls!”Priya waved over with Marisol, gathering two more bean bags to sit with us.

She settled into the low seat. “Great, we’re all here.Let’s talk dates.”

“Well, I’m all about this Henrik. He’s a bit of me. No doubt.”

Lottie checked her nails. “I’m not really into this whole wilderness-man thing he’s got going on, but I have to admit I enjoyed the date a lot more than I thought I was going to.”

“What do you think about him, Selia?” Priya shifted to face me.

“So not it, fam.He’s not Bobby,” I answered. _I should just build a soundboard at this point. I could push a button with that phrase any time I’m asked about a new boy._

Lottie moved the conversation along. “So, what about Lucas?”

“He’s sweet. Not my type, though, overall,” Priya replied. _Haircut is ‘sweet’? That’s surprising._

Hope nodded. “Yeah, Lucas is alright, I guess. Our date was fine. I got a little bit bored.”

“I didn’t really get a great vibe off him, to be honest.” Marisol shrugged, disappointed. “Maybe just because I was his third date of the day, and he was tired?” 

_Shit, that date was supposed to be me._

“Um, babe, if the sight of you isn’t enough to give him some energy, then there’s something wrong with him,” Hope encouraged.

She returned with a smile, “Aw, thanks babe.”

“I guess the real question is are there _any_ of them that you’d go with over Bobby?” Lottie pressed, observing me.

 _Yup, soundboard needed._ “Absolutely not,” I stated firmly.

“Well, that’s the same thing you were saying this morning,” Priya recalled. “I guess Bobby has nothing to worry about.”

Lucas and Henrik wandered over as I finished my thought, both still dressed from their dates. The bright white from the brunette’s shirt was almost blinding.

“Alright, ladies?” Henrik beamed.

Lucas surveyed our group, offering a genuine smile. “What did we miss?”

“Not talking about us, I hope?”

The girls bursted out into laughter. _I guess I should give my apologies to Lucas about refusing the date. He seems like a type that would appreciate the honesty. Probably should do it separate from this group, though. I don’t want to embarrass Marisol. I’ll tell her later._

“Lottie’s got a text!” Bobby announced from the girls’ dressing room.

Running over from the bathroom in my heels, I almost collided with Ibrahim standing in front of the vanity when I entered the room. Everyone was crowded around the Aussie, filling the room with a mixture of shower gel and perfume scents. The girls had outdone themselves to prepare for the evening, tight fabric being the decided theme. I felt slightly underdressed with my lace bodysuit and metallic skinny jeans, but resolved to keep wearing something closer to my streetwear. _I’m not going to live in cocktail dresses when I’m out there in the world. Bobby should see some of my other clothes._

Ibrahim glanced back at me before directing his attention back to Lottie. “What’s it say?”

“Guys! Please respect my personal breathing bubble,” she huffed, causing everyone to take a step back. “Thank you.” Her focus turned downward to her phone as she read out loud:

**Islanders, this evening you’ll be throwing a Welcome Party for the new boys.**

**#welcometothevilla #getyourgrafton**

Henrik’s mouth opened with surprise. “A party for us?”

“I can’t believe it!” Lucas brightened.

“That’s what the text says…” Gary shifted as he leaned on the vanity.

Noah was more hospitable. “You newbies sure do need a proper welcome.”

“Alright guys, give us some space so us girls can get ready for tonight.” Priya shooed them, the boys filing out of the dressing room as the girls carried on.

Lottie asserted with mascara in hand, “We’ve got to make a good first impression for the new boys.”

Priya turned her attention to me, looking me over. “Okay, Selia. Real talk. That outfit is fit as duck.”

“Duck?” I repeated back. _Have I sworn too much in the Villa that the producers are censoring the rest of the cast? Do I reach the swear word cap every day? Yeah, I probably do. Let’s go sailing. We have enough limes in the fridge._

“It’s a good thing!” she warmed. “You look ducking cool!”

“That’s the best use of autocorrect I’ve heard in a while. I’m loving the irony, hun.”

“Oh, wait.. really? I thought that was, like, an actual saying. My bad! Let’s go downstairs and get this party started.”

“Yes! I’m so ducking ready! Let’s drink!”

The entire backyard of the Villa was illuminated in neon lights. Several standing cocktail tables with buckets and bottles were spaced out on the lawn to the side of a newly-installed dance floor near the sun loungers. Mounted speakers were pumping enough bass for my body to want to move on its own as I took in the atmosphere.

Bobby’s eyes were wide with amazement as some of us gathered on the grass. “Now this is what I’m talking about!”

“Ooh, there’s a cocktail bar set up! I’m going to make up some drinks.” Priya clapped her hands together, heading over to the kitchen that was emitting blue and purple light. _Hard liquor is here? Oh hell yes! If they stock champagne, they must have some decent vodka. If there wasn’t a dance floor, I’d sip on some scotch, but shots get me on the floor faster—literally._

Before I could follow her, Bobby caught my attention with a smile. “Wow, Li, I’m sure I’ll be hit with a sugar rush soon.”

“Why’s that?” I started to crack up, anticipating his answer.

“That look is so sweet!” 

I giggled softly. “Thanks, handsome.” 

He looped his arm around my waist, turning his attention to the newcomers on the other side of our circle. “So, what do you new guys do on the outside, then?”

“Physiotherapist. I help people regain flexibility after injuries,” Lucas stated in a pleasant tone.

"Ah, right.” _Is he sizing them up?_

Henrik gave Lucas a pat on the back. “I’m a professional climber and wilderness survival instructor.”

Rocco leaned in to the conversation, hand in his pocket. “You know, I’ve climbed to a couple of high places in my time too. Mountains and stuff.”

“Oh, cool! What’s your type?”

“Well, I like a girl who’s pretty out there, like travelling and—”

“No, I meant your type of climb. I’m into highball bouldering at the moment.” _Well, damn. Maybe you should stick to jazz, La La Land. Thor is legit._

“Oh, yeah. Sure.” He recovered, “I love all the boulders.”

“As much as I want that to be Happy Hour with large chunks of ice, I have no idea what that is,” I laughed.

Henrik grinned, turning to the bearded man beside him. “Rocco? You want to—”

“No, no. You’re the new guy. You go ahead,” he responded, trying to cover himself.

“Highball bouldering is when the boulders are about fifteen to twenty feet high and you climb without a rope. If you fall, you’ll likely get hurt. It’s pretty dangerous, but that’s half the fun!”

“My level of parkour is jumping onto a curb in heels, so that’s impressive as hell, bro,” I complimented, noticing Rocco shift his stance.

Henrik grew more excited. “It gives me such a buzz.”

“Um. Yeah, totally. I love that thrill,” Rocco’s voice was uneasy.

I felt Bobby starting to wiggle slightly, looking up to see him observing the two ‘climbers’ with shifty glances.

“You alright, Bobby?” Rocco asked.

Lottie put her hands on her hips. “What’s got into him?”

He couldn’t contain himself any longer. “Notice anything different about yourselves today?” he inquired with a smirk, looking between the two boys. “I switched Rocco and Henrik’s underwear around. You’re wearin’ each other’s pants!”

I burst out in a laugh. “He figured you could walk a mile in each other’s underwear.”

“Yes! Selia gets it.” He grinned excitedly.

Rocco was confused. “Gets what, exactly?”

“That you swapped around our underwear? Really?” Henrik’s head cocked to the side.

“It was a pants prank! We didn’t fall for it.”

“We just thought they’d changed our cupboards ‘round.”

“Obviously, we’re not going to accidentally wear some clothes that are not ours.” 

Gary pulled up his jeans slightly. “And on that note, I’m going to find Marisol.” _Way to hang us out to dry, Gare._

“Yeah, I’m going to check on Hope,” Noah said quietly, glancing to the side.

I kissed Bobby on the cheek, his expression a little disappointed. There was a difference in his usual posture, and he seemed more distant somehow. _Did something happen before the party?_ He pulled away with a small smile, heading over to the kitchen.

Priya returned with a tray of drinks, setting them down on a nearby table. “Cocktail, anyone?”

“Oh, don’t mind if I do.” Lottie reached for a glass.

Rocco was mildly stunned. “You made cocktails without me? I’m literally a professional.”

“It’s not exactly the first thing I think of when I’m trying to figure out what to do with my life,” Henrik remarked.

Priya giggled. “But teaching rock-climbing is?”

“They never told us that making cocktails was an option, to be fair. I wouldn’t have spend all that time getting my climbing instructors licence if I’d known.”

Rocco rebounded with a laugh.

Lucas’ posh tone resurfaced, “Did you ever get that careers advice person come round and try and tell you what you should do when you left school?”

“Yeah. Try and guess what they said for me.” Priya brushed his arm slightly.

“Model, right?”

She pretended to be unimpressed. “You’re such a charmer. Well, they said ‘estate agent’ and that’s what happened. So I guess it worked for me.”

“Go on then, mate. What did they tell you?” Lucas directed at Rocco.

“I didn’t end up doing it, so it doesn’t really matter. I don’t think that whole finish-school-and-go-off-to-work trip was for me, to be honest. I tried it, but can you see me behind a desk somewhere? You don’t get a tan like this from sitting in an office, lads,” he attempted to sound confident. 

_I’ve been so hard on you, Roc. I’m sorry. You’ve been through some shit, I can see that now._

I took the earliest opportunity to head over to the kitchen, craving a drink that wasn’t a fruity cocktail. Ibrahim was playing bartender, serving out curiously purple drinks with tomato slices as Priya stood happily at his side. Lottie, Gary, and Bobby surrounded the counter, the Aussie being the first guinea pig in the cocktail experiment. She had disapproved at the sight of it, but the tall golfer finally convinced her to try the ‘Violet Man’ drink.

“Um… yeah, that’s… Wait.Has that got cayenne pepper and tequila in it?” Lottie inquired with widened eyes as I strolled up to the corner of the countertop.

“And a little Tabasco sauce,” Priya confirmed with a pleasant nod.

Ibrahim was pleased with her reaction. “It’s good, right?”

“Surprisingly, yes,” Lottie admitted, “I’ll have one of those.You alright, Gary?”

He was shifting his weight with his fingers running through his hair anxiously. “It all feels a little different tonight. The dynamics have changed.” _That’s an understatement. The new guys are like a tectonic shift between two surfaces that have the combined strength of a wet napkin._

“You’re just worried that they’re bringing the boys some competition,” Priya teased lightheartedly.

“Nah, it’s not them I’m worried about to be honest,” he frowned, “me and Marisol aren’t really seeing eye-to-eye.”

I gave him a nudge. “Hey, just be open with her and explore some other options.”

He leaned over, whispering my ear as he turned away from the others, “But who should I go for?”

“Honestly, I think you should consider Lottie,” I whispered back.

“You think?” He glanced over at her. “I won’t pretend it hasn’t crossed my mind.”

Lottie shot a suspicious look at us. _Hun, I’m trying to make this as obvious as I can so you come over and talk to him. Take the hint._

Gary turned back to the rest of the group. “Give us a glass of that stuff, Ibrahim.”

“You’re a brave man taking on the Violet Man,” the Aussie challenged.

“I’m sure I can handle a little heat,” he said confidently, picking up the glass in front of him and taking a big sip. His face flushed immediately. “Oh damn. Oh ouch! Oh, whoah. That’s hot. That’s.”

I firmly patted his back as he coughed, sputtering from the heat of the drink.

“I didn’t think it was too bad,” Lottie stated, a tinge of worry on her face.

Priya leaned over, concerned. “Are you alright Gary?”

“Where did I leave my water bottle?” he coughed out before shuffling away.

Lottie leaned across the counter, locking eyes with me. “Listen, Selia. I know you told Gary he should get with me. You both weren’t exactly subtle. Truth is, you’re right. I’m wondering if something could happen between him and me. Do you really think me and Gary would make a cute couple?”

“I wasn’t subtle for a reason. I think you would. You both would play off of each other really well, in my opinion.”

“I’m just a bit worried you know? Because of Hannah. Girl code is important to me, Selia.”

“They tried really hard, but it just didn’t work out. I think she’d understand, and you could have a conversation with her about it when you leave this place. It’s unlikely that she wouldn’t be sympathetic if you feel unfulfilled in your couple with Rocco. Go after him.”

Lottie nodded and called over, “Ibrahim, can I get one of those Violet Men to go, please, and also a glass of milk.”

“Milk?” Ibrahim questioned.

“It’s for Gary. Milk is good for settling down spice.”

He passed her the remaining purple sample, then poured her second order after retrieving the milk from the fridge.

“It really isn’t that hot,” she remarked after taking a sip, “I’ll go make sure he’s okay.”

Ibrahim turned his attention over to me. “What drink would you like?”

“As much as I appreciate signature cocktails, I’m burning clean tonight and I’ll just have a double vodka, neat,” I politely requested.

“No ice?”

“No thanks. I’m not a believer in ice when it comes to vodka or scotch.”

He shrugged, completing my order with a flourish of a heart-shaped lemon slice. _I can’t be entirely mad at a twist of lemon._

“I didn’t get a heart,” Priya pouted quietly. _Well then._

Ibrahim applied too much force as he slid the drink over, prompting Bobby to rush over and catch it as soon as it approached the end of the countertop. He exhaled gratefully, “Nice catch, Bobby.”

“I know, I’m quite the catch, Ibrahim,” he quipped, walking over to me. He grinned, but his eyes didn’t match the expression. _What’s going on?_ “Let’s go have a chat, just the two of us. It’ll be nice to catch you alone.”

I threw back my drink.

Leaving the rest of the group behind, we headed out onto the grass together, Bobby pulling two bean bags together for us to sink into side by side. Resting my hand on his thigh, I settled in a little closer, realizing how tense his muscles were.

“So Selia… You can colour me curious… Or just call me nosey…”He hesitated, his smile faltering, “How do you feel about the new guys? I overheard Marisol sayin’ to Gary that one of the girls said you’d be up for it with either of the new guys. If you feel that way, that’s okay. I’d just rather you tell me.”

“Bobby, I’m not interested in them. I directly friend zoned Henrik during the date, even.”

“Oh, really?” he perked up. _This is why he was so distant._

“No interest at all. I’m not going anywhere.”

Bobby broke into a relieved smile, his entire body relaxing, “No competition there, then. I know we haven’t been together for long.” He gently gripped my shoulder. “You’re so beautiful. I really want this to work. I hope you know that.” _Oh, no_. “It’s just… when I’m with you I feel a little overwhelmed…”

“Yeah, B?” I laced my fingers with his at his side.

His expression was vulnerable. “That’s just a feelin' I get sometimes.” 

“I’m a lot. I’m sorry,” I apologized softly. _Men like the idea of me. They never like the reality of me. I don’t fit into a box, I spill over. I’m a mess._

Shaking his head, a warm smile formed on his features. “I like that you’re out there, and you are _so_ out there. You go all-out. And I love your fashion sense, you look stunnin’ in anythin’ you wear.” He focused on me intently. “I’m so glad you wear your heart on your bikini strap.”

“There’s a very considerable sleeve shortage at the moment, I have to make do.”

He chuckled. “That’s what I love about you, you can always have a laugh. I don’t know if this is forever or just a summer romance, but… I came here to have a good time, and that’s what we’re doin’.”

I remembered his words from the first day. “If it’s not fun, what’s the point?”

“Want to try and get some alone time? I promise I won’t try and rope you into another wardrobe prank.”

“Aw, I was hoping to shrink at least one t-shirt in the wash to see if Rahim could get it over his shoulders.”

Eyes lighting up with possibilities, he shuffled closer. “Could you imagine? He’d probably think it was for his action figure!”

“It’d need a decent special feature…Like fully articulated eyebrows so it could do the same face he does when he’s staring at Priya!”

He attempted to recreate the expression.

“Yes! Perfect!” I giggled. “Let’s get some alone time, though. I want you to myself for a bit.”

“You lead the way.” He winked.

The roof terrace was, indeed, amazing to see the stars from. With a set of string lights of its own, the soft glow played over the white cushions of the bench surrounding three of its sides. A thin planter of greenery along the top of the right side offered some privacy. The night sky was clear, giving the moonlight a direct path to meet the party below.

“It’s proper nice up here. Maybe it’s the party air, but there’s somethin’ about you, Li. I feel like we have a connection.” He turned to face me at his side, his sweet smile made my heart skip. Tilting his head, he looked at me with a puzzled expression. “You’ve got somethin’ on your face. It’s just an eyelash, hang on.”

I blushed under his delicate touch as he took it off my nose, holding it on his finger.

“Did you know rogue eyelashes are miniature genies?” His gaze met mine. “Make a wish!”

 _He’s so gentle and sweet._ My eyes flickered down to his mouth, studying the shape of his cupid’s bow. “Hm, I wish I could kiss you right now.”

“That’s a wish I can grant,” he breathed, winding his fingers through my hair as he closed the distance between us.

Moving my lips against his, I glided my fingertips along his hips to rest them on his back, pulling myself into him. He let out a low sigh, and I broke away slowly to tease him. Bringing an arm up between us, I traced the edge of his defined jaw and held his chin between my fingers. He started towards my lips again, but I kept him back.

He laughed lightly with his eyes closed. “You’re killin’ me.”

I gave in, returning my hand to his lower back and brushing up against his lips again. He wrapped his arms around my body fully, returning the kiss deeply, letting out another pleased sigh against my mouth. The sounds of the party faded away. I could only focus on the electricity I felt as my heart swelled under his gentle movements. 

He pulled away first, resting his forehead against mine. “I could do that for hours.”

“I could do it for years,” I playfully challenged.

“Goodbye, food! So long, sleep!”

I giggled as I leaned back to see his handsome freckled face.

“I’m just sayin’, if you’re gonna say stuff like that, you’ve gotta think about the practicalities.” He laughed. 

“The logistics alone, really.”

Bobby smiled before a contemplative expression washed over his face. “I’d wish to perfect the choux pastry recipe and make the ultimate chocolate eclair…And unlimited theatre tickets! And I’d get one for you so you could come with me.”

“All of the theatre tickets. Those all sound amazing to me, but that’s three.”

“Hmm, true. I guess I wish for more moments like this with you, that trumps them all.”

_Help. I can’t take how much I adore this man right now._

He took a deep breath to blow away my eyelash he had managed to hold on to, releasing it into the evening air. His gaze directed to the beautiful blanket of stars above, lips upturned in contentment.

“The stars are lookin’ beautiful tonight. When I say stars, I mean your eyes.” He turned back to me to kiss my lips slowly, his fingers’ light touch guiding me by the waist closer into an embrace. He nuzzled himself into my neck, and I could feel him smile against my skin.

I eased further into him. “Why are you smiling, B?”

“No reason really,” his breath was light against me, “just thinkin’ how lucky I am.”

“Mm, I’m lucky, too.”

He lifted his head to press his lips to mine again, pouring everything he wanted to say into the kiss before parting from me with my favourite dazed expression. Taking my hand in his, he affectionately kissed it, filling me with warmth under his amber gaze.

_I want all of you. I see you._

My knees were barely holding up. “That was the sweetest, most romantic thing.”

“I was going for that whole knight in shinin’ armour thing, though I’m not sure metallics are my colour,” he sighed contentedly, “that kiss was out of this world.”

“I’d be happy with a knight in cotton apron.” I gave him a wink.

He flashed me a charming smile. “Come on, we ought to be gettin’ back to the others.”

Bobby headed inside the Villa with Ibrahim once we made it back to the party, and I had wandered over to the long outdoor dining table behind the daybeds. It was tucked away in the corner of the patio, plants in the in the stone divide bordered by decorative lanterns. Seated at the table half-wrapped by a grey bench, Gary, Hope, and Noah were playing a guessing game for words.

Having obtained a healthy glass of top shelf vodka, I lowered myself into a chair beside Gary who had a half-empty glass of milk in front of him. After inviting the new boys over to join us, I listened to their exchange concerning the clues of ‘sticky, wet, and white’. Never before had I experienced five adults struggle to say the word ‘cum’ out loud as I took increasingly longer sips of alcohol. They danced around the word while chastising Gary for assuming the obvious until Henrik guessed ‘mayo’ after the last clue was given.

_It may be a cultural thing. Maybe Canadians are just more open about saying it. If not, then ‘cum’ on._

The group went another round with Gary’s ‘crane’ hints that were defiantly twice as filthy, transitioning to a series of interview-like questions for the two new contestants after the game. Eventually, we separated into our own smaller conversations, giving me a chance to welcome the other Islander properly. 

Lucas was unsurprisingly into politics and wine, which gave me hope for our friendship. Discussing the maximin principle in casual conversation was refreshing and stimulating, but it had appeared to alienate the others from contributing. Rawls aside, the still spice-ridden Gary’s mood improved when he was invited over to the dance floor by Priya and the others.

Interrupting my conversation, Henrik invited me up to the roof terrace for a separate, private talk. Apprehensive about what it could be about, I texted Marisol on the way up the stairs:

**Heading up to the roof terrace. If I don’t text back in 10, come find me.**

Stepping out from the sliding doors, Henrik then positioned himself on the bench in the left corner, gesturing for me to join him. I perched on the coffee table instead, smoothing my hands over my jeans. _Why do I feel strange about this? He’s a nice guy._

“Sorry to get you away from the party. I wanted to say thank you for making me feel so welcome,” he began to explain, his relaxed posture contrasting mine. “I don’t want to be stepping on anyones toes, though. But it means a lot, so, thank you. Which I’ve now said too many times and now it sounds weird. What am I like?”

“You’re welcome, Henrik. I really want you two to feel at home here.” I gave him a sincere smile, relief washing over me. _He’s just friendly._

“I appreciate it so much! It’s weird coming in here when everyone’s already coupled up.”

Bobby’s voice floated up from the party, sounding lost, “Selia?”

Henrik sighed deeply.

“Where are you guys?” His forlorn tone pulled at my heartstrings.

“Right on cue,” Henrik uttered to himself before regaining a smile. “I’ll go and find the other newbie and make sure he’s not standing in a corner staring into his drink.”

“Sure,” I replied uneasily. _Maybe not just friendly._

He got up to leave, crossing the terrace to the door before turning around. “Selia—”

“I’m going to join Bobby, okay?See you down there!” I rushed past him before he could say anything else. _‘Right on cue’? What was he hoping for? Was I not clear?_

Racing down the stairs, I ducked into the kitchen for another drink. Downing a shot, I opened my phone again to Marisol’s conversation to confirm I was back:

**All good. Will explain when we turn in tonight.**

I saluted Rocco from afar as I saw him getting cozy with Marisol by the pool, not wanting to intrude on their moment as I strutted over to the dance floor filled with the rest of the Islanders. Sufficiently buzzed, I was determined to dance. _This is one of your ‘hidden talents’. Show that cowboy a preview of how you ride._

“I call this one the bombe glacée!” Bobby declared to the gathering under the coloured lights, moving rhythmically with his hips and arching backwards to support himself with one hand on the ground and the other in the air.

Lucas danced with precision to the beat alongside him and Ibrahim. “Teach me that move, Bobby!”

“Selia!Come dance with me!” Priya invited, her hand outstretched.

“Yaaas! You got it, Pri!” I sashayed towards her, taking her hand as she spun me around.

“You look great!”

“You look hot as hell, hun!”

“You really think?”

“Duck yes!” I cheered, my hips dipping and rolling to the music against her. Winding downward, I shook my ass in my tight jeans, twerking at the bottom before I rose up again to move with her as I draped one arm over her shoulder. She giggled along with me as I led our dirty dance, indulging me in every suggestive motion in full view of the boys close by.

_This is where I live. Sweaty, ecstatic, vibrating in my chest under all this bass._

Henrik suddenly appeared beside our display. “Mind if I have a quick dance with Selia, Priya?”

“Don’t ask me. Ask Bobby!” she answered loudly over the music as I continued on with her.

Bobby’s head quickly turned. “Ask me what?”

“Never mind. Gary, let’s see those moves!” Henrik backed down, heading off to another group.

Shimmying over, Bobby joined him.

Marisol soon folded back into the party, twirling over to Priya and I as we broke apart to dance together in our own little triangle. _This finally feels like a ducking party!_


	12. Kiss and Tell Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby POV.
> 
> Day two of the new arrivals starts off with a lot of the boys feeling uneasy. Luckily for them, kissing has been proven to relieve stress.

**Bobby**

Ibrahim led the lads in an early morning workout, doing his best to include the new Islanders, but also getting a chance to size up the competition. Him and Gary appeared to put in extra effort as they stole glances over to Lucas and Henrik, becoming more competitive with each rep. Too hungover from the night before, I had sat on the grass at the edge of the gym with my homemade spaghetti hoops on toast. 

_It’s so sweet that she made this for me. I want to see where this goes. Maybe it’s more than this summer._

Noah had stayed in to sleep securely beside Hope. When we had tried to get him up, he smacked Rocco with a pillow to emphasize his refusal to leave the bed. I would have stayed as well, but I was too anxious to go back to sleep. I had woken up with Selia in my arms after shifting in the night to hold on to her as tightly as I could. Dreaming about her recoupling with Henrik had seemed a tad too real for my liking. She had told me about her strange chat with him on the roof terrace, and it confirmed my suspicions that both of the newcomers were interested in her. Going on a date for an introduction was one thing, but trying to get her alone to make a move was another.

_She said she’s not interested. She was all over you last night._

Rocco dropped himself down beside me with his water bottle, curiously eyeing my breakfast.“You not working out today?”

“My jokes do all the heavy liftin’ for me,” I replied with a grin after another forkful.

“I should have had more than fruit this morning. I can’t keep up.”

“I can sort you out with some eggs, mate.”

“Maybe later on. I need a break, anyway.”

Finishing off my last piece of toast, I clapped my hand on his shoulder. “You alright?”

“We’ve got some serious competition.” He gestured over to the new lads. “Lottie wasn’t subtle about being up for it during the party, either. I’m not in a strong couple like Noah, and we all could be in danger of going home.” _Lottie is moving on, definitely. ‘Rockie’ isn’t a good match._

“We’re all still gettin’ to know each other. Drinkin’ makes things a wee bit messy.”

“Yeah. Do you have a backup plan if Selia goes for one of them?”

“I don’t,” I admitted quietly. _I’m just mates with everyone else. She’s the only one that makes me feel different._

“Give it some thought is all I’m saying.”

“Right.”

“She might be loyal now, but she’s smart. If she sees a better match for herself, she’ll probably take a chance. Someone posh like Lucas could turn her head.”

 _Feck, the guy that can offer her the world._ “She said she wasn’t interested last night.”

“It might be different now that she’s had a chance to sleep on it. We only met these guys yesterday.” He offered me a sympathetic look as he stood up. “I’m going to meditate on this, get myself centred.”

“Come find me when you want those eggs.”

He gave me a wave as he walked off into the Villa, leaving me alone with new doubts. _I need to know where her head is at. I can’t just sit here. I need to know if she still wants me._

Preparing for the worst, I made my way into the bedroom. I found Selia standing beside our bed adjusting one of the ties on her bikini, revealing a faint tan line on her hip. Her hair cascaded down her back in its usual waves, seeming to be blonder than it had been before. I wanted to run my fingers through it and feel how soft it was again. Taking a closer look at the tropical leaf patterns on her swimsuit, I realized it was one I hadn’t seen her in yet.

“That’s a fresh new look, Li!” I complimented, anticipating her shy smile.

She turned to face me, playing with a strand of hair with the expression I was waiting for. “Oh, thanks! I packed a bunch of these since we’re here so long.”

_I hope we’re here long._

I scanned the bedroom to make sure it was empty. “Have you got a minute?”

“For you? I’ve always got time for you,” her honey-like voice wrapped around my heart.

“That’s so sweet. You’re like the White Rabbit, from Alice in Wonderland.”

“You trying to ask me out on a ‘very important date’, B?”

“If you’re up for a tea party.” _She absolutely likes films, too._

“It _is_ my unbirthday, and I wouldn’t want to be late.”

“Late?”

“Wasn’t the White Rabbit always late?”

“Oh. Maybe. He talked about time a lot. That’s what I remember.”

She smiled up at me, moving closer. “Before we get too far down the rabbit hole, what’s up?”

“I just wanted to find out where your head’s at… with the new lads comin’ in and everythin’,” I started slowly, my nerves building. “I know you said before that you weren’t that interested, but I wanted to know how you felt this mornin’.”

“Still very uninterested.” Her sincere gaze melted away my fears.

“Okay, great!I was just goin’ to say that I know what it’s like when new people come in. You saw what happened with Priya. I’m sayin’ that I get it is all.”

“Aw, that’s really lovely of you to say.” She rested her hands on my chest, smoothing over my freckles with her fingertips.

“Thanks! I was just tryin’ to be upfront about it. Obviously this is great for you girls,” I paused, tucking the loose strand of hair behind her ear, “we loved it when there were more girls in the Villa, but it’s not fun now the shoe is on the other foot. One of us boys is definitely in danger at the next recouplin’ and we’re all feelin’ it. Why else do you think Gary’s been out there doin’ weights all mornin’?”

“You were worried things had changed?”

“Yeah…”

Her lips hovered over mine. “They’re not you, so I don’t care who walks through that door.” 

She closed the distance between us, her kiss slow and deliberate as I closed my eyes to enjoy every second. The flavours of strawberries and sugar filled my head with images of feeding her fruit dipped in chocolate. My hands gently guided her hips to bring her closer. She parted her lips as she let me in to taste more of her, our tongues finding each other. _Don’t stop. I want to taste you forever._

I felt drunk as Selia pulled away to softly kiss me on the cheek. “You and I are solid. Don’t worry,” she reassured sweetly.

Nothing came out of my mouth, it just hung open. My mind replayed her words, _‘They’re not you.’_

She winked at me as she slipped away, heading out the door with her heels punctuating her footsteps. _Please, I’ll do anything for her to say that over and over again._

Dragging myself out of my daydreams, I went to search for Ibrahim to see how he was holding up. Priya, like Lottie, had not hid her interest in the new arrivals, and he had been a mess before the party until she had focused her attention back onto him. Her open flirting with Henrik hadn’t gone unnoticed by the lads, Noah taking issue with it almost as much as him. They were both the long-term commitment type. All of us had been cheated on before, but Ibrahim seemed to trust easier than Noah and I. Despite her behaviour, he was still determined to try and make her his girlfriend as the weeks went on.

I strolled out of the hallway into the kitchen, seeing him filling up his water bottle in the sink. Grabbing a container of sliced strawberries from the fridge, I leaned on the counter beside him. “Mate, you doin’ any better after that workout?” I asked, studying his face and posture. _He looks defeated._

He sighed as he turned off the tap. “The girls are all having a chat. I don’t even know how to get her alone to talk. Not that I’d know what to say, anyway.”

“She fancies you, Rahim. She takes time to learn about your comics,” I encouraged.

“Right, but is that exciting enough? I’m not climbing mountains, or boulders, or whatever he climbs.”

I shook my head. _I need to get him back in the mood to crack on with Priya. I hate seeing him so down like this._ “What you need is a laugh. I reckon I have somethin’ for this.”

“What did you have in mind?”

“These lads are new, right?”

“Yeah?”

“So they only know about what’s been aired. They don’t know what’s been goin’ on all the time, get me?”

Ibrahim cocked his brow, interested.

“So we can mess with them a bit,” I continued. “Prank them. Have a laugh.”

“I’m not doing a pants prank with you.”

“No, no,” I waved him off, lowering my voice to a whisper, “we’re gonna do somethin’ better. We’ll come up with a word to use as slang in the Villa. We’ll use it loads around them. They’ll think it’s a real sayin’.”

“Like an inside joke they’re not in on,” Ibrahim whispered back excitedly.

“Right. We just need to come up with somethin’, then we can use it on Henrik first. I have a few saved from when we got a new sous chef in the kitchen.”

His eyes lit up. “What you got?”

“Succulent,” I said quietly, leaning in further to pitch it. “Like it’s really good because it’s not prickly.”

“That’s a good one. Okay, here’s mine: Ice Robot. He’s got ice powers, so we could use it when things are chill.”

“So chill.”

“Super chill.”

“Good start. What else?” I rubbed my chin. “All-spice? Nah, that’s naff.”

Ibrahim and I went back and forth for a while testing out different words, sounding out a few to see if they came off as believable. ‘Sportswear’ became a strong contender. I had almost used up all of my reserve prank words until we agreed on the top three. Before we could decide which one was the best, Selia surprised us from behind by opening the fridge door, causing Ibrahim to jump.

She popped a chunk of pineapple in her mouth, observing us with an amused expression. “You boys planning your Villa takeover, or are allied forces allowed in on this discussion?”

“Allied forces?” Ibrahim questioned. _He doesn’t know about the First Bed Battalion._

“Mhm,” Selia hummed, her gaze landing on me with a sly smile. “What are you talking about, Captain?”

“Oh,” I hesitated, “it’s nothin’.”

“It’s not nothing.It’s well sportswear.” Ibrahim spilled out. _C’mon!_

I nudged him. “Aw man, now you’ve given it away already!”

“‘Sportswear’ doesn’t sound like nothing.” She raised her brow at us. _I can’t say no to that face._

“Okay, it’s not nothin’,” I sighed. “We’ll tell you, but only if you don’t go around tellin’ everyone yet, otherwise it won’t be funny.”

“Is that cool?” Ibrahim directed over to her after giving me an upnod.

“Top secret. Got it.” A mischievous grin spread across her plush lips.

“Now these new guys have come in, we thought it would be really funny if we came up with some ridiculous word and pretended we all knew what if meant,” I explained.

Ibrahim added, “If a few of us start using it, I bet we can get Lucas and Henrik saying it all the time.”

“I’m so down! This sounds hilarious!” she enthused, trying to keep her voice down.

“Yeah it does. Check these out. We can’t decide between ‘succulent’, ‘Ice Robot’, and ‘sportswear’.”

“‘Ice Robot?’”

“Yeah.Ice Robot is one of the heroes in my favourite comic. So if something is really chill, you could be like—”

“That’s so Ice Robot,” I finished.

“Oh, I see. That has potential,” she returned, her finger tapping her bottom lip.“I’m biased towards ‘succulent’, though. What’s that?”

“Yeah. They’re those plants that are like cactuses, but not spiky,” Ibrahim described.

I wondered out loud, “Is it cactuses or cacti?”

“Cactuses, obviously.”

 _Sounds right. Cac-tus-es._ “Anyway, if somethin’ is really good and not spiky, you could be like…‘That’s so succulent.’”

“That’s the winner. Hands down.” She struggled to keep her bubbly laugh quiet. _She’s so cute when she’s getting up to something._

Ibrahim concurred, “Yeah, that’s the best one for sure.”

“It’s totally succulent,” I nodded along, turning to her. “We’re gonna go chat to Henrik now.I love that you’re in on this with us, though.” I walked over, giving her a peck on the cheek before Ibrahim and I hurried out to the lawn to find the Swede. 

It didn’t take too long to work ‘succulent’ into the conversation with Henrik in the gym. Gary started to pick up on what we were doing and joined in from his bench, making it twice as effective. Convinced he’d start to try and use it, we eased off to start chatting properly. Even if he didn’t understand sarcasm and had tried to crack on with Selia, Henrik was a good sort. He was fun to banter with and he had some good stories, always describing them with a lot of energy. We started losing track of time until Lottie came to see what all the laughter was about.

“Hey boys.” Her smirk was prevalent on her features.

Taking her arrival as cue to leave and find Lucas, I gave her a playful nudge to encourage her on my way out. Ibrahim put his thumbs up down at his sides, giving her a subtle nod. Him and I both knew she fancied Gary, even if she was trying hard to make it appear the opposite. We had overheard her talking to Selia at the party, and her glass of milk gesture was a green light as far as Gary was concerned.

Spotting the physiotherapist in the pool, we crossed the lawn to sit on the edge to dip ourselves in.

“Alright, Lucas?” Ibrahim called over to him. _This is going to be a right laugh._

The dark-haired lad swam up to us, hanging off the side. “You boys staying hydrated after last night?”

“Aye, we are Limber Lad Lucas.”I flashed him a friendly grin. “You were a proper dance machine, yourself. I’m a great instructor, I reckon.”

“Those moves were succulent,” Ibrahim agreed.

“Again, thank you for making us feel welcome. We were worried about coming in later when we arrived,” Lucas said politely.

I made a few small waves in the water with my legs. “I figure the lads can get on even with the competition. We’re all on vacation, anyway.”

“No responsibilities while we’re here,” Ibrahim contributed.

“My mind keeps going back to my hospital,” Lucas frowned. “I haven’t been able to switch off yet.” _We both work in a hospital. That’s something in common. Even if he makes more in a week than I do in a month._

“You’ll get there, mate.” I gave him a nod.

Ibrahim chuckled. “Have one of Rocco’s smoothies or cocktails, and you’ll forget your own name.”

“They’re succulent.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Lucas let go of the edge. “I don’t intend to be rude, but I need to finish off my laps. If that’s alright with you two.”

Rising to stand, I felt satisfied we had set our prank into motion. “You go ahead. We’re gonna find Noah. See if he’s left his bed yet.”

“Chat later.” He took off down the length of the infinity pool with a few powerful kicks.

Ibrahim and I shared a conspiratorial look, splitting off from each other to search in different areas for the librarian to let him in on our plan. I took the bedroom route, stopping on the way upstairs when I heard noises coming from a cupboard near the living room. It sounded like an animal of some kind, but there was no crew around for me to ask for help.

_I might be fast enough to catch it._

Deciding to see what I was dealing with as the noises grew louder and more pained, I flung the door open. I stumbled back at the sight. There was Hope on Noah’s shoulders, his face between her legs. I shielded my eyes with my arm. 

“Oh fuck!I’m so sorry!I—um, er, I’m so sorry!” I stammered turning away, my cheeks lighting on fire.

Hope shrieked, “Close the door!”

Trying not to look, I fumbled for the handle.

“JUST CLOSE IT!” Noah shouted.

“I’m sorry!I’m—fuckin’ hell!Sorry!” I apologized in a panic, finally finding the handle to slam the door shut. Running as fast as my legs could carry me, I hustled up the stairs to hide in the bathroom. _I’m not going to be able to un-see that. That explains where they disappear off to during the day. Feck, that’s going to be burned into my mind forever._

_I pray that’s the only cupboard they’ve done it in._

Waiting a good half hour before I dared to go back downstairs, I ran into Gary as soon as I reached the decking. He seemed to be quite pleased with himself. “I got a good one,” he smirked, “you have to hear this. It’s brilliant.”

He had come up with a new line. “Let’s hear it, Big G.” I leaned in so he’d say it quieter.

“You must be really cute when you’re upside down.”

“Why?”

“Because I’ll have you smiling when I go ‘Down Under’.” He waggled his eyebrows at me.

I couldn’t help myself as I burst out laughing, mostly from the awkward moment still etched into my memory. _Lottie’ll barbecue him alive for that one._ “Please don’t tell me you used that on the Aussie already.”

“I’m considering it. Needed a test run first.”

Shaking my head and still chuckling, we headed out onto the lawn. Rocco and Selia were settled on the the sun loungers, appearing to be in deep discussion. _Is she his backup plan? Was that what he was getting at this morning?_

Gary announced our arrival as I followed him over, “Alright, you lot. What are you chatting about?”

Rocco shifted in his seat. “Nothing much.”

 _Aye right! Unlikely._ I looked between the two of them. The atmosphere was serious. “Sorry, mate, didn’t realize we were interruptin’.”

“It’s fine. I was just telling Selia why I never finished uni,” he explained after hesitating.

Gary seemed unfazed. “I heard you dropped out to start your own business.”

“It wasn’t a choice.”

“What do you mean?”

“I think I spent most of the first six months I was there in my room by myself. It was like I was caught in a cycle. The longer I went without making friends, the harder it got. I would turn up for a lecture, and it seemed like everyone else knew each other and was doing fine. So I just stopped going in at all. It got to the point where every time I thought about leaving my room, my heart would race. I felt like I was going to pass out.” Rocco’s drawl dropped its carefree quality.

“Mate, you never know what someone else’s life is like. I bet you weren’t the only person struggling,” Gary offered his support.

_I was always too shy to ask for help when I was younger. Even when my parents separated for a couple years, I never asked._

“Yeah, I get that now, but that’s how it felt,” Rocco went on, “and then they sent me a letter offering me a support meeting because I hadn’t been showing up. When I did go and see someone the best thing they said to me was, ‘If you have to choose between your health and your studies, put your health first. You can come back to your studies.’ So I took a year out, spend the rest of my loan on a van and then never ended up going back.”

 _I had no idea._ I gave him a heartfelt smile. “Mate, that’s ballsy. I can’t believe you had the confidence to go and do that when that’s what you were goin’ through.”

“The longer I left it, the worse it got. Once I could take a step back, I felt so much better. I wish I’d chatted to someone sooner, to be honest. I might not have finished uni, and I probably wouldn’t have been a good accountant, anyway, but I couldn’t figure that out when the anxiety meant I was just staring at the walls of my room. Therapy really helped me out of that spiral, but it also gave me time to figure out what was right for me. I got really into meditation, too.”

“Couldn’t have guessed that,” Gary snorted out a laugh, attempting to lighten the mood.

Rocco presented him with an appreciative smile. “Everyone’s different. It’s all about finding out what works for you.”

“Do you regret not goin’ back?” I asked, placing my hand on Selia’s shoulder. She had gone quiet, listening intently. _She alright?_

“Not for myself, but I don’t like feeling like I let people down who believed in me.”

Selia leaned over to him, placing a comforting hand on his knee. “You haven’t let anyone down, you’ve grown as your own person,” her tone was soft and assuring. “You’ve accomplished so much, and you’ve enriched so many lives in your travels; not to mention sharing the stories of your travels. Self-fulfillment is worth a hundred of those degrees. No piece of paper is worth giving up your happiness.They wouldn’t want you to be willfully stuck in something that made you so miserable. ‘The habit of despair is worse than despair itself.’”

_I wish I had you around when I was going through everything. I wish you were around when I felt like I couldn’t talk to anyone._

Gary clapped a firm hand down on his shoulder. “Li’s right.”

Rocco sighed as Selia nodded to the blonde before she looked up at me with a warm smile. _You would have listened. You would have cared._

“Mate, you didn’t let anyone down,” Gary affirmed, glancing over to me. “Neither of us went to uni in the first place. Here’s me being proud of getting a forklift licence when I was seventeen and you got into uni and went for it.”

Rocco perked up. “Cheers, guys. And you know what? I wouldn’t be here having the time of my life if none of that had happened.”

“Exactly, mate,” I chimed in. _Keep things light._ “Do you think you’d pull as many girls if you didn’t have all those amazin’ stories about your travels?”

“I dunno. Noah’s a librarian and he’s doing pretty well,” Gary fired back with smug look.

“Aye, but not as well as Rocco, the man who makes the best cocktails and smoothies in the Villa.”

Rocco’s face brightened as he looked at each of us. “Thanks, guys. I appreciate you saying that. It’s like I alway say, ‘everything happens for a reason.’ It’s just that sometimes that ‘everything’ is some really difficult stuff you have to go through.”

“To be fair, you would have made a terrible accountant with that attitude, anyway. Some geezer with a business and a 4x4 and a massive house is like ‘where’s all my money gone’?” Gary joked.

“And Rocco’s there meditatin’ and sittin’ cross-legged with all the paperwork around him and he goes, ‘everythin’ happens for a reason’,” I added, starting to crack up as my girl giggled below me.

Gary nudged him on the arm. “Come on, mate. Are you gonna make me a wheatgrass smoothie or what? We may as well put those skills to use now you’ve got them.”

I helped Selia up from her lounger when Priya’s squeal travelled across the grass. “Guys! I got a text!” she declared.

Everyone hurried over, surrounding her as she read:

**Islanders - it’s time to find out who’s been naughty, and who can keep their mouth shut in today’s challenge. ‘Kiss and Tell’!**

**#getlippy #mouthingoff**

The now fully-clothed Hope directed her curiosity to the group, “What do you think that means?”

Priya rested her hand on her chest. “‘Get lippy’? Sounds like we’re going to be doing some kissing.” She turned to pout and wink at the lads.

“Kissing, eh?Let’s do this.” Selia’s smirk was back. _Let’s._

Henrik stood confidently. “I’m totally looking forward to it. I love a challenge. I’ve been looking forward to getting to know you all, and there’s no better way to do that than up close and personal.”

“I guess we’d better go get ready, girls,” the thankfully still-clothed Hope addressed them. “We want to be looking our best if that’s what it’s all about.”

Lottie wagged her finger at the lads. “We’re not the only ones. You boys all better brush your teeth if you think we’re going to be kissing you.”

As we all began to dash inside to prepare, Selia held me back by the arm with a careful grip. “Hey, B?You okay with this challenge?” _She remembered._

“It’ll be fun, I think.” I winked at her. “We can show them how it’s done.” _I want to show those new lads how strong we are. No time to be nervous now._

She smiled back, relieved. “We can show them what they’re missing out on.”

The Challenge Stage was set up differently than before with the giant banner reading ‘Kiss and Tell’. A row of question marks were stuck onto the wooden floor in front of a large chalkboard with columns separated into ‘GIRLS’ and ‘BOYS’. A deck of cards was positioned in front of each column, seeming to correspond to the two teams as the decals looked to be arranged to face each other on either side. As we milled about on the stage waiting for instructions, I stepped on one, trying to speculate what the rules would be.

“I guess it’s a girls vs boys challenge,” Rocco spoke up, also testing out a spot on one.

“Mate, we could use someone as smart as you down at the docks. I don’t think I could have figured that out by myself,” Gary teased, giving him a light bump with his elbow.

Hope took charge. “Okay boys, take your places.” She pointed to the decals as we all decided on our final positions. The girls did the same before she read out the rules from her phone:

**Islanders, in your teams you will have to decide which person you think ‘did the deed’ in a scenario drawn from a deck of cards. Then one of the team members must kiss the person on the opposite team who you think is the answer. Every correct answer earns the team a point.**

**The winning team will get cocktails this evening!**

_Ace! Another ‘getting to know each other’ challenge! This is even better! We’re winning this! I know Selia pretty well._

Rocco worked through his thoughts out loud, “So let me get this straight. We read something on a card and then decide who we want to kiss? Is there any reason why we should just kiss whoever we want?”

“Yeah, because then you won’t get the points,” Gary huffed, clearly in it for the competition.

“So I can either play to win, or I can use this as a chance to kiss some people?”

“Mate, what is it with you and these challenges?”

Marisol’s suggestive tone was not subtle. “There’s no reason why you shouldn’t just kiss who you want, Rocco.” _She must be his ‘backup plan’. Poor Marisol. I hope he’s not just stringing her along._

“Yes there is! He’s coupled up with me!” Lottie cut in.

“Everyone is going to end up kissing everyone,” Selia tried to diffuse the situation, shrugging.

Hope joined in to back her up, “Babe, it’s just a game. If Rocco’s going around kissing whoever he likes, he’s not going to be winning. Those cocktails are ours.”

_Thank you Selia and Hope. To the rescue again._

“Should we just get on with it? Ladies first, I think.” Priya licked her dark red lips.

“Just try and stop me,” Hope’s smile was wild as she drew a card from the girls’ side, reading out, “‘The boy who spent more than £500 on a first date is…’”

I glanced around the line of lads, unsure who it could be. Everyone was still. _Who spends that much on a date?! Who can spend that much?!_

“They’re trying not to give anything away,” Marisol remarked, staring us down.

Henrik rallied the boys. “Good work team. Show no emotion. We’re playing to win this challenge.”

“Mate, Rocco doesn’t even understand the game he’s playing,” Gary replied with a chuckle.

The girls huddled together, discussing the possibilities. They seemed to be having trouble coming to a decision until Hope’s head popped up from the cluster. “Are you ready, boys?”

She sauntered over to stand in front of Ibrahim, waiting for him to lean down so she could kiss him quickly and gently on the mouth. Skipping back to the girls right away, it was over before anyone could make a comment.

“Really putting it out there, Hope!” I decided to call over to her, teasing her a little.

Looking down the line, I watched Noah glance at her with his stoic expression. _He seems to be fine with it. Good. Maybe we can all just have a laugh as mates._

Ibrahim broke the silence, “I guess I should come clean. It was me.”

“Too easy, I reckon.” Gary folded his arms.

“I just like to make sure people have a good time.”

All the girls exchanged glances as Priya twirled her hair around her finger flirtatiously. _She likes the sound of that. They seem like a good match. He shouldn’t worry so much._

“It honestly doesn’t matter how much you spend on a date, as long as it’s fun,” Selia contributed. I felt relief all over. _She’s sweet. No big expectations on that front._

Rocco added, “It’s like that song… ‘Money can’t buy you love.’”

“It can buy you a lobster and black truffle mac and cheese though, and that’s pretty close,” Priya returned with a giggle.

_That sounds so tasty right now. I’m so hungry. I love black truffle. I love mac and cheese. I need to request the ingredients when we’re done. I could make it for everyone._

“I prefer to cook what I can forage to impress a date. It’s so much more heartfelt,” Henrik mentioned, countering her sentiment.

Marisol didn’t seem impressed. “So you just, like, pick food in the woods and serve it to people?”

“Of course. One time I made my date fried mushrooms with blackberry sauce on a bed of edible lichen. It was delicious!”

_I want to try that. We can eat that tomorrow after the mac and cheese. We could make it look like a wee forest on a plate._

“As much as I want to hear more about what bears eat for dinner, I think it’s our go lads,” Gary interjected, drawing a card from our side. “Okay, this one says, ‘The girl who once got a full makeover just for a movie night with her mates.’”

All of us boys crowded together in a huddle, sneaking glances at the girls as their expressions didn’t change. They were partially in a huddle of their own, discussing amongst themselves.

“Priya,” Ibrahim stated flatly.

Lucas didn’t agree.“Selia. She wears red bottoms. She’s got expensive clothes.”

“What are red bottoms?” Gary asked with a confused look.

“Expensive shoes,” I simplified for him. “Like the in the Cardi song.” _Really expensive shoes._

“I don’t listen to Cardi, how was I supposed to know, mate?”

“That’s a tragedy.”

Ibrahim cut back in, “She takes the least amount of time to get ready out of all the girls, though. Priya takes the longest.” He seemed uneasy proving his point. _Gary won’t do anything too wild with his girl. He’s got nothing to worry about._

“Doesn’t mean she’s not extra in other ways,” Noah finally spoke.

“I say we go with the girl with the most expensive shoes,” Henrik suggested.

I shook my head. “I don’t think so. She’s not extra in that way.”

“Majority rules,” Lucas asserted.

Gary poked his head up as we dispersed. “Okay, we’ve chosen.”

Lottie laughed. “See, he wasn’t listening at all. I swear sometimes we could be whispering the naughtiest stuff right in their ears and these boys wouldn’t even notice.” _What were they chatting about over there?_

Walking down the line of girls, Gary drew out his conclusion, “So, the girl we think is the most likely to get a full makeover for a night in is…”He stopped short, turning to face Selia. She wrinkled her nose at him in a nonverbal ‘really?’ Leaning down, he gave her a brief kiss on the lips.

“Way to go, guys. This game is turning out really sexy,” I cheered them on. _Is it weird that I’m enjoying this?_

“Mate, just cos no one has given a foot-rub yet,” Gary quipped with a laugh as he returned to his spot. “Anyway, we think it’s Selia.”

Hope’s grin told the whole story. “And that is… Completely wrong!”

“What?” Henrik was shocked. _I told you so._

“It was me,” Priya announced with a coy smile.

Lottie flipped her hair. “She’s permanently dressed to kill and it’s like you boys don’t even notice.”

“Which puts us girls in the lead,” Hope sang, running over to the board to mark their point.

“Who’s going next?”

The girls returned to their huddle, Hope eventually fetching another card. “Selia, your challenge is to find the boy who has… ‘had the most sexual partners’!” Her eyes widened, avoiding looking over at me.

“That’s so juicy!” Priya reacted excitedly.

“It’s the question we’ve all been waiting for.” Lottie smirked in approval.

Hope gathered them together again. “Come on in ladies, this one needs a serious discussion.”

_Everyone knows on this side. Maybe not the new lads, but us main ones do. This is old news.Maybe Selia will think it’s me instead. We can show off a little._

“Come on, girls.We’re waitin’.” I pouted my lips. “We all know it’s me.”

Selia’s giggle surfaced from their huddle as she broke away to scan down the line. She sighed in mock disappointment, shrugging. “Alright, Gare. I know it’s you.”

She shuffled over to him, faking reluctance and rolling her eyes. He didn’t tilt down for her, making her stand on her tiptoes to give him a quick peck, obviously poking fun back.

“Keepin' it PG, Li?” I shot her a wink as she passed me on her way back. _Why am I enjoying this?_

“For now, B,” her sultry tone made my heart skip.

Hope didn’t appear pleased. “What happened to us agreeing it was Rocco? That’s not exactly playing for the team, Selia.”

“I know this guy. I’m certain,” she replied confidently.

Henrik looked to me for approval. “That was totally succulent, right?”

“You’re still not usin' that right, mate,” I feigned mild annoyance. _Perfect. That was a piece of cake._

The Swede was confused by my reaction. “Oh…,” he recovered quickly, “so the question on everyone’s lips, and especially on Gary’s… was Selia right?”

Gary fessed up, “I’m not usually one to boast about this, but… all the lads know it’s me.”

“All the lads know? And I don’t?” Marisol’s eyebrow was raised in disbelief.

“Yeah, we talked about it on the first day,” I elaborated for him. “This guy has some serious numbers!” _Well serious. Makes me feel like a saint with my nine._

“Well played, Selia. I guess we were wrong about Rocco,” Hope admitted with a shrug.

“You wanna know why the ladies call me Fred Flintstone?” Gary offered.

I bounced up on my feet. “I do.”

“Cos I can make you bed _rock_!”

Priya stared at him in horror as I wheezed. “How you’ve managed to get anyone into bed with that kind of line…,” she breathed out in shock.

“I think that’s hilarious.” Ibrahim started chuckling.

“ _Lays_ a real good foundation,” Selia fired over.

Gary served back, “It’s _hard_ to resist.”

“Only after a _stiff_ drink,” she returned, cracking up and giggling. I couldn’t help joining her. _My girl._

Lucas interrupted our fit, “Does anyone mind if I have a turn?”

Our laughter died down as Hope answered, “Listen to how polite he is! I think that’s the first thing he’s said this whole time. You go ahead, honey.”

Gary regained his composure. “Yeah, go for it mate.”

Lucas headed over to the deck to draw a card, turning it over. “‘The girl who was once kicked out of a club for dancing on the tables’,” he read out loud, motioning for us all to form a circle to debate.

“It’s Li, no question,” Gary asserted in a whisper, looking over.

Ibrahim nodded. “After her dancing last night, it has to be.”

“It could be Hope,” Rocco suggested.

Noah raised his brow and then shook his head.

Henrik joined in, “Selia likes to party. She’s got more of a wild streak than the other girls.”

“Wild enough to dance on a table,” Lucas agreed, smirking at the idea.

Gary turned to me. “What do you think, Bobs?”

 _Feck, they’re right. She mentioned dancing on tables the first day._ I nodded slowly. “It’s Li.”

The new lad straightened up, satisfied with my reply. “Ladies, are you ready? So we all got together, and the girl we thought was most likely to be getting up on the tables in the club was… Selia.” Lucas ran over to her, pulling her into a long kiss. She didn’t appear to return the enthusiasm, but politely kissed back, her arms stiff at her sides.

_Enjoy it while you can, posh boy. That’s the last time you’ll touch her. I shouldn’t be enjoying this._

“You boys got that one right!” Hope marked a point on the board.

Selia crossed her arms and cocked her head to the side. “I got kicked out of the rooftop patio section. I still got to stay in the club.”

We erupted into a cheer between the lads, patting each other on the back and high-fiving as Lucas jogged back over. Gary gave me a playful nudge and a knowing look. _She is a wild one._

“We knew it!” I declared, celebrating our score.

Priya seemed energized. “Which means it’s our turn again.”

“You better watch out, boys,” Lottie directed over to us with a sassy point.

“One of us is coming to kiss you!” Marisol beamed, running to grab a card from their pile. “Okay, I’ve got to find… ‘The boy who gets back, sack, and crack wax every month’?”

I choked back a laugh, knowing exactly who it was.

Lottie smiled wryly. “I’m glad one of you is suffering to stay beautiful.”

“They’re all pretty well-groomed, to be fair,” I heard Marisol say as the girls closed ranks again.

My body maintenance was good, but I didn’t have enough hair overall to need a wax. I kept my downstairs neat to stay cool and be considerate to my partners. Usually giving more than receiving, I wasn’t too particular about how it looked on the very rare occasion a girl was down there. _I wonder what her preference is. Should I trim closer? Is it too early to ask about that? I want whatever we do to mean something._

Before the girls had even separated, Marisol was making a direct line to Rocco.

“Looks like someone couldn’t wait to get her lips on us!” I said loudly in amusement.

Marisol locked lips with him without hesitation, taking as long as she wanted. The entire stage was silent. No one made a sound as we all turned to look over at Lottie.

“Well, fuck me that came out of nowhere.” Selia blinked. “Not a huge deal, but we probably won’t get the point.”

“It’s a pretty huge deal to me!” Lottie shot back over to her. _C’mon, Lottie. I had to watch two lads kiss Selia. Let’s just have a laugh._

“Did you not hear us saying it definitely wouldn’t be Rocco?” Hope joined in, making it worse.

Marisol tossed her hair. “I wanted to get on with playing the game.”

“I think some of us are playing more of a game than others, _babe_ ,” Lottie seethed.

Wanting to break the tension, I spoke up from my marker, “Speakin’ of which, maybe we should crack on? This game is properly heatin’ up.” _I still need to kiss my girl._

Ibrahim nodded approvingly. “I want to keep things spicy. Go on Rocco, take a card.”

"So I’ve got to kiss the girl who,” Rocco paused to read out the card he picked up, “‘Cancelled a romantic weekend with her boyfriend because her friend got stood up on a blind date.’”

“Well it wasn’t Marisol, was it?” Lottie checked her nails.

“What?” Marisol glared over.

“Whoever did that is a girl who cares more about her mates than some boy.”

Priya wasn’t having it. “Come on, Lottie.It was just a kiss.”

I rolled my eyes as we all crowded together again, whispering so the girls couldn’t hear. The game had taken a left turn with Lottie’s temper, and I wasn’t up for it to turn into another slime challenge. No one else was getting salty over the kissing, and it seemed unfair for her to make it such an issue. My girl had to kiss someone else three times already, and that had been Rocco’s first round. Marisol had not appeared to be bothered by Gary kissing someone else, which was expected. Noah barely moved when Hope did it. Lottie was already moving on to Gary or Henrik, so it felt hypocritical for her to be up in arms over a kiss in a game.

La La Land started first. “It’s Marisol. She is the sage type. She’s always giving advice.”

“That seems likely,” Ibrahim said quietly.

Noah spoke up again, “It could be any of them. Even Lottie. She’s all about ‘girl code’.”

“That’s a good point, mate,” Gary replied with a quick nod.

“Well, I’ve made up my mind,” Rocco stated, breaking away from the group to survey the line of girls. “The girl who I think would drop everything for her mates,” he halted in front of the short law student, “is someone who is passionate, fiery, and always true to what she wants. I think it’s Marisol.” He leaned in to kiss her hard, sweeping her up in his arms as her hands slid up his chest.

_Right, well things are going to kick off now. In three, two…_

“I cannot believe I’m seeing this. You’ve got no idea what loyalty means, Rocco. Your answer has just shown that.” Lottie was fuming. 

“We should simmer down,” Selia’s tone was soothing and light. _She’s not gonna listen, Li._

“These two are using the challenge to get off with each other. And I’m here having to just stand here and watch!”

 _Do things always have to kick off like this? I just wanted to have fun._ “Um… guys?” I tried to calm the situation down. “Emotions are runnin’ pretty high here, but there’s still a whole lot of these cards left.” Turning to face Selia, I gave her a pleading look. “All this drama has kinda killed the vibe. You girls could probably use the cocktail party tonight. Want to try for another one?”

Her sweet smile warmed my heart. “Sure, let’s do it!”

“Yes, Selia!I love this game!” I jumped up, rubbing my hands together. Running over to the deck, I took a fast peek at the top card. It was perfect. I hurried over to her, grinning manically as I handed it over. “I checked to make sure this last one is nice and spicy.”

She gave me a wink before reading, “I’m looking for the boy who has ‘Been caught out naked in public.’”

Lottie almost doubled over in laughter. “Wait, what?” _That fixed things._

Selia bit her lip for a moment, appearing to like the idea. “Hun, it’s definitely what it says.”

“I guess we should get deciding then, because I really want to know the answer to this one.”

As the girls formed their circle again, we exchanged glances before huddling up.

“Who is it?” Ibrahim questioned eagerly.

Henrik raised his hand slightly, attempting to hide it from the girls.

We all started laughing as quietly as we could amongst ourselves.

“I knew it,” Gary whispered.

Breaking apart, we reformed our line on the question mark decals. 

Selia didn’t waste any time. Her gaze met mine as she strutted over confidently, her lips wearing a smirk. I felt myself blush as she trailed her delicate hands from the V of my hips to my back. Wrapping her up in my arms by the waist, I tipped her back just enough to ease her into a deep kiss, holding her securely as I moved my lips hungrily against hers. She licked my bottom lip as an invitation, and I took it greedily, parting the way for my tongue to meet hers. I savoured her taste as we playfully fought for dominance, determined to take my time and win. Certain of my victory, I pulled her back up, separating from her lips with more willpower than I was willing to admit it took. I opened my eyes to see her flushed face, her dark ocean blues swimming with want.

_That’s why I’m enjoying this.She’s my girl, no matter how many lads want her._

“Completely succulent,” I heard Henrik say.

Ibrahim responded disappointedly nearby, “Nah, mate.Still not using it right.”

Untangling from her slowly, we both looked down the line to wait for the right answer.

“Sorry, Selia. It was me!” Henrik revealed to her.

“Story, please,” Priya requested from across the stage.

“It wasn’t at all like it sounds. I had been mountain biking a trail near where I live. It was a hot day, but it had just rained so it was really muddy and humid. I was so sweaty and dirty, when I rode past the lake I just thought, ’Why don’t I have a quick dip?’”

“Lush…”

“I thought it wouldn’t matter that I didn’t have anything to swim in, because no-one was around. I didn’t see the couple having a picnic in the woods, but they sure saw me! And called the park warden.”

The group of Islanders burst out laughing as I held my sides in a fit. All of the tension from the game had disappeared as we all were left gasping for air. _That’s the best story he’s had yet!_

“So funny!” Lottie managed to get out, wiping away the tears from the corners of her eyes.

“I think so now, but at the time,” Henrik trailed off slightly. “The worst bit was, I didn’t even have a chance to clean off. I came out still muddy and covered in leaves. I knew the park warden, and he called me ‘Swamp Monster’ every time I was down there for weeks afterwards.”

Gary had bent over, holding onto his knees. “Mate, that’s amazing. This game has been a bit of a weird one for me,” he stopped to glance over at Marisol, “but it’s totally worth it for that. I think we’re all going to call you ‘Swamp Monster’ from now on.”

“I guess that’s the game, then?” Hope composed herself first.

Lottie was still gasping. “Seems like it.”

“Scores on the doors?” Gary inquired, maintaining his competitive streak.

“I think we didn’t really keep score for a couple of those,” Hope admitted, looking at the two points we managed to mark down on the chalkboard.

“I think someone scored, though.” He gave me a meaningful wink.

“On the blackboard at least… it’s a draw!” Hope’s phone dinged, and she read out the official results:

**Congratulations to both teams! As the challenge was a draw, both teams will be rewarded with cocktails this evening!**

_Sweet! Lads’ night in!_

Gary shrugged. “Fair’s fair.”

“Well played, boys!” Priya celebrated.

“I think we need a drink and a catch-up after that,” Hope remarked, striding over to Noah and hugging his arm, fortunately still clothed.

Agreeing collectively to avoid the dramatic aftermath from the challenge, the lads gathered around the outdoor dining table to partake in the specialty cocktails we had won. Clinking our glasses together and loudly cheering, we all settled into our seats to chat about everything but the day’s events. It was good to have a crew finally established in the Villa, and it felt like we had earned some proper relaxation.

I quickly texted Selia under the table as we downed our drinks:

**Pillow fight @ midnight?**

She replied:

**Regulation-sized pillows? Or can I bring a bean bag with me?**

I texted back:

**Regulation obvs… need to give you a fighting chance ;)**

Her final message forced me to stifle a laugh:

**Prepare to face for your fluffy doom, B.xoxo**


	13. I Know You’re Dateable, but What Am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selia POV.
> 
> The boys compete for a crown while Selia offers her support.

**Selia**

The second ‘war council’ was marginally more enjoyable with alcohol. Rocco, dubbed to be Dr. ‘Estranged’ Love, had presumably been playing all the girls in the Villa to secure his place. Lottie consequently had handed down her verdict, calling for total and absolute ghost protocol, which was met with unanimous objections on a spectrum of different reasons. The current mission agreed upon by the end of the large pitcher of drinks was a passive ‘you do you, boo’.

With an hour left before my pillow fight, I wandered out onto the lawn to get some air, taking in the sound of the cicadas. There were snakes in the wheatgrass, and the drama didn’t appear to be ending anytime soon, but the breeze felt amazing on my skin. _All of this reptilian warfare shit can wait until tomorrow. I’ve got my own cotton-filled battle to win._

A throat cleared behind me as I spun around to see Gary sitting alone at the firepit. He waved me over with a friendly smile. “Looking stunning tonight, Li.”

“Thanks, Gare,” I replied, heading over towards him.

“There’s a bit of a frosty atmosphere round here tonight,” he joked, pretending to shiver and warming himself up by the fire. “Come and join me.”

Making my way up the few steps, I threw myself on the bench with a sigh, sinking down into the cushion. “I could use some chill hangs.”

He watched me curl up with my knees tucked into the space between the padding, resting my head on my hand as I leaned sideways against the backrest. “So what are you up to?” he asked as he shifted over slightly. “I thought all the girls would be involved in this thing with Rocco, but I like that you had time to hang out here with me.”

“That’s a Future Selia problem. All’s fair in Love Island and war, but I’m done for tonight.”

“You doing alright, Li?”

“Yeah, you?”

“This Marisol situation has got me down. The kissing challenge was the final nail in it, I think.There’s no coming back from that. I’ll still see where it goes but…”

I nodded slowly. “It was pretty full-on.”

“The lads thought something was going on when he kept disappearing yesterday,” he explained, his brow furrowed, “but we didn’t think it was with all the girls…Lottie told me.”

_Of course she did. She trusts you. Kiss her, already! Or have you?_

“I think I was the only girl he didn’t try anything with because I shut him down so early,” I considered.

“You shut everyone down pretty early.”

“I don’t like multitasking men.”

“Fair enough.” He let out a chuckle before he dropped his gaze to the floor. “I thought Marisol was gonna be the girl I could take home to meet my nan.”

“Aw, hun! You’ll find that girl! You’ll be there to lift her off her feet and everything!”

“Li, is that a crane joke?”

“Maybe.”

He shook his head with a smile. “Sorry for taking your role as ‘the mess’ again.”

“‘Sorry’? You going to take my Canadian passport, too?” I gave him a light push.

He cheered up a little more. “I do like maple syrup.”

“Blasphemy! You _love_ maple syrup. It’s the nectar of the gods,” I served back, earning a hearty laugh from him.

We sat in silence for a moment, listening to the crackling of the fire as Gary’s posture relaxed. His squared, masculine features wore a content expression in the glow as the flames reflected off his black wayfarer eyeglasses. My heart ached for him. He was a sweetheart, but he was so careful with who saw him that way. _I hope Lottie treats you the way you deserve. She better know how to make toast._

“My nan would be glad that I found a mate like you in here, Li,” he said with quiet sincerity.

I gripped his strong shoulder carefully. _Same, if she was still around._ “You’re the best not-so-little brother I could ask for.”

“Thanks. That means a lot.”

“You’re my Gare, you mean a lot.”

“Let’s head in, yeah?” He stood up, offering his hand.

“Okay, but I need a favour.”

He eyed me with interest. “Another favour?”

“I need you to sneak out a pillow to me in the hallway when we get upstairs. I’m going to surprise-attack Bobby as my opening move.”

Gary grinned as he helped me up. “Was _that_ what he was texting you under the table?”

“He banned everything but normal pillows. I need your help,” I pleaded innocently.

“I shouldn’t supply weapons to children—to either of you.”

I nudged him on our way up to the Villa. “Come on. We’ll get ready for bed and you can just do a quick hand-off through the door.”

“Alright, okay.” He raised his hands in resignation.

_He’s not going to know what hit him. This is going to be fucking perfect._

I kept track of the time as I braided Marisol’s hair once I had finished my routine in the dressing room. All of the Islanders were buzzed from their separate cocktail winnings, and the night was still lively with conversation. After changing into a lacy bra and panties for ‘maximum mobility’, I waited outside the bedroom in the hallway, keeping the door slightly ajar. Listening to the group inside, I tried to pick out Gary’s voice from the chatter for any kind of signal. Through the crack, I looked down to see a pillow being bounced in front of me. 

_Sorry, Bobby, but this round is mine._

I reached through the door slowly, but it suddenly whipped open, the pillow connecting with a _thwack_ to my face. Bobby’s uncontrollable giggling tumbled out the threshold as I blinked back at him, completely dazed. 

“Li,” he gasped for air, “your face. You thought—”

“My face, eh?” I smirked at him, grabbing the pillow from his loose grip and returning the hit as I tore past to get on top of our bed. Doubling up on pillows, I stood ready from my new vantage point.

He turned around with a mischievous smile as Gary passed him another.

I pointed over accusingly, my eyes wide in mock horror. “You two were in on this together the whole time!”

“Nah, but if you were goin’ for an assist, darlin’, I thought I would, too,” Bobby replied, fluffing his pillow menacingly at me. “You can always forfeit.”

Launching one of mine his way, I ducked down to defend on the bed as he caught it. He ran over at top speed, sandwiching me between the two as he jumped onto the mattress. I squirmed underneath the puffy white barrier, trying to push my own pillow through. Taking a few soft hits to my sides, I managed to get him on the shoulder, but he had positioned himself on top of me. There was no room to escape.

“Surrender now and I’ll show you mercy!” he persisted playfully, laughing and bombarding me with more gentle whacks.

I was a giggling mess under him. “Never!”

A pillow collided with the side of his head with a thump from across the room, Marisol’s gleeful squeal carrying over from her bed. _Yes! Finally! Victory!_ Taking the opening, I was able to flip him onto his side, climbing on top in fluffy retaliation with a barrage of cushioned blows to his chest. His hands took ahold of my thighs as he attempted to break free, but he was too weak from laughter.

“Can you two _get a room_?” Lottie groaned from her duvet.

“I am in my room!” Bobby’s tightly shut eyes were forming tears, unable to control himself.

I couldn’t help it. I collapsed at the sight of his scrunched up face, paralyzed by my own giggle fit as I fell over. Burying my face into the sheets, I tried to compose myself as I failed miserably. _Yeah, we’re in our room!_

I felt as if I was floating as my stress fell away. _This boy. I adore him._

Eventually catching our breath, Bobby pulled me into his chest. I snuggled closer into the safety of his arms as he stroked my hair, the lights going out above us. We temporarily let go to tuck ourselves under the duvet and return the pillows to rest our heads. Close once again, I listened to his heartbeat contentedly.

“I technically won,” he whispered into my hair.

“No way,” I quietly objected.

He silently shook with a short chuckle. “I got the most points in. I counted.”

“Oh really? I’d like a rematch, then.”

“You’re on.”

Pulling my former weapon of a pillow over my head, I tried to drown out the discussion of the other Islanders in the room. The bare skin of my leg glided between the sheets, feeling an empty space. Bobby had gotten up at dawn and had not returned. We somehow had stayed in our same position throughout the night. I woke up earlier cozy and warm, quickly falling back to sleep, but now I shivered slightly from the lack of body heat. I pushed the cotton harder against my ear. Marisol and Lottie were having words with each other, and I was too exhausted to diffuse anything.

Heavy, aggressive footsteps trailed out of the room as I reluctantly sat up in my bed, noticing a plated croissant with a knife and jam on my nightstand. _I should make him lunch. He’d probably like cajun chicken. He drank that ‘Violet Man' drink, and that had a little spice to it._

“Is she gone?” Gary inquired, peeking his head out from his covers.

Breakfast mid-way to my mouth, I scanned the room. “Yeah.”

“Well, that was pretty intense,” he sighed, “think I need a cuppa.”

“Oh Gary, you wouldn’t make us a cup of tea, would you? I need to read my leaves to see what my lovesick future holds,” Lottie requested, shooting me a half-smile.

He rose from his sheets and pulled on his jeans from the floor. “Alright, your highness. Li, you want anything?”

“Yes please! Tea would be amazing, man!” I answered before tearing off more delicious pastry.

“Coming right up.”

As soon as Gary arrived at the doorframe, a drawn out shriek came from the hall. “GUUUYS!”Its source, Priya, appeared as she sprinted into the room with her phone in hand. _What in the fuck?!_

Noah and Hope shot up in their bed simultaneously.

Ibrahim ran over to her. “Priya, babe, you alright?!”

“I got a text!” she squealed. 

Finishing my bite, I stared at her blankly with the others that had rushed into the room.

“Well, that’s a relief,” Hope broke the silence. “I heard you yell and thought something awful was happening. I’m glad no one’s hurt.”

“Just my ears,” Noah trailed off in a salty tone.

Bobby and I shared a smile from across the room. _I mean, this one is actually fair. That was like a banshee a few months early for Halloween. I was one mouthful away from calling an exorcist._

“You’ll see why I screamed when you hear what it says.” Priya was giddy as she read out from her phone:

**Girls, later today you will decide which boy is most dateable. Guys, smooth out those manners and straighten out those lines.It’s date or break time!**

_Well, I’m biased on this one._

Lucas’ brows were raised in surprise. “That is savage.”

“I’m so going to screw this up,” Ibrahim mumbled to himself.

Lottie relished in the new development. “Looks like the power is in our hands today, girls.”

The boys collectively groaned. Bobby’s arms hung loosely at his sides as his head tilted back. I could see him weighing the possibilities behind his eyes. His concentrated expression knitted his dark brows together, lifting his freckles on his high cheekbones as he squinted slightly. Lips still pressed together, he focused on Rocco across from him in the cluster. It appeared that all the boys were looking at the same Islander as well.

“What are you guys waiting for? Go get ready!” Priya directed, flipping her hair.

In a silent agreement to a footrace, the guys hurried out of the room to change. The remaining girls exchanged excited glances as I finished off my croissant in my sea of plush white and cotton blue. Lottie seemed to be renewed by the turn of events, happily making her bed and arranging the items on her nightstand. Hope was in a similar mood as she fired off ideas about the challenge with Priya.

Before leaving my duvet, I sent off a text to Bobby:

**Thanks for breakfast!Let me know if you need anything while you guys get ready. xo**

The shimmering surface of the pool broke apart with every stroke I took as the Spanish sun was splashed away with my fluid, experienced kicks. Each lap down the length of the infinity pool reacquainted my muscles with the unique resistance, and I resolved to push through my morning fatigue with a few more. Distant voices competed with the disrupted water, presumably from the other Islanders on the lawn. I pushed past them, diving beneath the surface on my final lap and taking my time to resurface.

_Sign me up for some gills. I can swim and drink like a fish._

Clear streams ran down my curves as I stepped out of the pool, sparkling water droplets clinging to my skin in their place. I tousled my hair, separating out my waves as I searched for the location of my towel. It was folded neatly beside Lottie who was conversing with the new arrivals sitting opposite her. The pale planes of her skin bounced off the daylight while the dark liner swallowed it whole around her green eyes. _Lottie would never let it go if she knew I was a Pisces._

Hesitantly, I joined them on the sun loungers, drying myself slowly as they carried on.

“I always make sure first dates aren’t too expensive. I don’t like to make anyone feel like they have to spend money on me,” Henrik appealed to her. “We don’t need to pay for good conversation, and you can’t beat a hike up a mountain.”

“I love a bit of adventure,” she flirted back as I settled onto the lounger, extending one of my legs behind her as I held onto my knee.

Henrik gave me his signature exaggerated wink and I responded with a slight smile.

“My kind of adventure is trooping around the city looking for an exclusive pop-up restaurant,” Lucas pitched. “And, like, I’m not being funny, but imagine sitting across the table from Selia.What could be better?” His eyes wandered over my body before they met mine.

“Whoah there, Hannibal. Let’s not cross those Alps just yet, okay?” I fired back. “Give a Roman some time to prepare for lines like that.”

Lucas let out an airy laugh. _Why can’t we just be friends? I just want to make nerd jokes without you taking it as an invitation._

“Well, you know, there are lots of people in the Villa,” Lottie tried to subtly assert. _Yes, thank you._

He continued, “Good wine, good conversation, good food… and you’re all good!”

 _Fuck, he has me there._ I nodded. “A universal law, for sure.”

“Bet you only sprinkle a few diamonds at her on the first date, don’t you, Lucas?” Henrik nudged him.

Lucas countered, “It’s all about Moissanite stones these days, Henrik. It has a higher brilliance than the diamond.”

Henrik watched him, an amused expression painting over his features.

“It sparkles more than—I mean, no! I don’t… I don’t.”

“I’m teasing, mate.”

“Money doesn’t buy happiness, and it certainly doesn’t buy love. Right, Selia?”

_You shouldn’t put so much stock into this working out. I don’t want your direct deposit. Your recent request for an advance has been denied. You can bank on it._

“Despite ‘financial stability’ having a statistically significant correlation to successful long-term relationships, it isn’t the main catalyst for the relationship to develop in the first place,” I described analytically to defuse his flirtatious intent. “Money definitely can’t buy love.”

It didn’t work. Lucas beamed over to me, “I knew you’d get it.” _Shit._

Gary interrupted our exchange by slumping down onto the lounger beside us. His broad shoulders had fallen in some sort of defeat. _Me too, Gare. I’ve got the whole fucking Carthaginian army at my doorstep here._

“Mornin’ all,” he greeted as he got himself situated. He looked at me and raised a brow with a cheeky smirk. “Who got you all wet?”

I smacked his arm lightheartedly.

“Gary! Stop that. We’re having an important discussion about date rules,” Lottie scolded.

He directed his attention to her. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, in preparation for when we have to judge you guys later. So, kissing and doing the dirty.What’s your rules?”

“Oh, no, I do my own laundry, thanks.”

She struggled not to smile at him.

“Alright, one of my rules: don’t bring a girl back to your place if you can’t make her a decent breakfast,” Henrik contributed.

“That’s a good one,” Lottie approved.

Reflecting on my morning, I agreed, “It’s really sweet.”

The Swedish boy grinned in my direction. _Oops._

“For me, it’s all about setting the bar with that first kiss,” Lucas stated. “What do you think about first kisses, Selia?”

A smile crossed my lips as I thought back to Bobby and I giggling at my very first. “There are more important things,” I answered simply.

Gary cut in, “Kissing is only part of the dating thing.”

“It’s also about trying to sweep a girl off her feet,” Lucas added.

“Yeah, exactly. Do you prefer a guy that takes his time, or one that goes full on from the word go?” Gary pointed the question to me.

“Shouldn’t it be a mutual effort? It’s a partnership,” I replied. _You need to take care of each other. You need to make an effort and try together. You need to be a team._

“Well said, Selia,” Henrik affirmed, appearing impressed.

“I bet Bobby loves that.” Lottie gave me a knowing look. “I prefer a guy who does the sweeping.”

_Hopefully that man can make like a broom and handle it, you sexy witch._

“I’m not a fan of romantic tactics,” Gary remarked. _Speaking of._ “I prefer things to be natural. It’s a free country. I’m not the controlling type.”

Henrik titled his head. “Oh yeah, that reminds me, what’s going on with you and Marisol?”

“I’m not going to force things.”

“Oh really?” Lottie pried. _Why haven’t you just made your move! It’s like I need to throw you both into Rocco’s smoothie blender just for you to get together!_

“Yeah, if it’s not working then that’s it,” Gary sighed.

Lucas corrected his posture. “A spark is important.” _Ahem. ‘The Spark’._

“And a good breakfast!” Henrik chimed in.

“And a cuppa tea,” Gary followed up.

“Speaking of tea,” Lottie leaned over to him, “we never did get our drinks, Gary. Remember who has the power!”

“Ah, my bad! Two cups are on their way!”

Her eyes followed him as he hurried off to the kitchen. “I can’t put my finger on him.”

“Trouble in paradise?” Henrik prodded. _Oh, here’s the real tea._

She checked her nails. “With Gary? No, I just can’t read him.”

“Well, you both fancy each other but you don’t know if you should make a move because of what happened with Hannah. Is that right?”

“You’re talking nonsense.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Leave it,” the Aussie flatly stated. _That is almost precisely what you said to me at the party. Has a similar conversation been caught on tape?_

Lucas sighed to himself. “Well, I hope we do alright in the competition later today. I’m a little worried. The rest of the boys have history.”

“Yeah, and having history means you’ve got an advantage.” Henrik crossed his arms.

“Or disadvantage in some boys’ cases,” she trailed off as she looked past the two men, her head tilted. “And speaking of boys with bad baggage.”

Rocco had strolled up to us on the grass behind them. He brightly addressed us, “Hey guys.”

_Okay, time to shut this down now._

I stood up from my lounger, placing my hand on Lottie’s shoulder firmly and bending down speak into her ear, “Let me handle this guy for you. Keep on chatting with these boys. This is what I do best.”

She was about to object, but I was too quick.

“Roc, you and me are going to head up to the terrace.Sound good?” I asked rhetorically, grabbing him by the arm and leading him away.

He was stunned by the abrupt gesture. “Sure, Li.”

“Great, follow me.” __

_I’m not dealing with any passive aggressive, petty shit this morning. I’m getting to the bottom of this now. You’re not stressing out Bobby with this drama._

The terrace was deserted save for a lone coffee cup most likely abandoned by Marisol. Oblivious as to how much trouble he was in, Rocco stood with a thumb in his trunk’s waistband, lazily viewing the countryside from the bench. I joined him on the cushions as I gathered my thoughts.

“You know, my food truck has a pop-up roof terrace to relax on. Being up here always makes me think of it. I go up there to clear my head sometimes,” he poured out passively. Taking a few moments, the reason for our talk reached him. “Why is everyone so off with me?”

“Roc, the girls think you’ve been flirting with all of them. They’re really salty about their assumption that you’re a player,” I explained in a soft tone. “I need you to level with me, hun.”

“But they’re wrong,” he defended, “it’s not what it looks like.”

_Gentle touch with him. He may still have anxiety to some degree. Walk him through it so he doesn’t get flustered. Slow and steady._

“I need you to help me understand.” I shifted in my seat, trying to see his expression better.

He sighed heavily. “The thing is, I haven’t been true to myself. I know it probably seems like I’m being a massive player, but I’m not playing a game here. I’m trying to work out if i have feelings for Marisol.”

“Are you working it out with flirting? I just need it explained to me.” _Softly, Selia._

“I’m trying to suss out ‘the feeling’.”

“What ‘feeling’ is that?”

“You know when you’re travelling, it’s always exciting to get away and go somewhere new? Although, eventually, you end up missing your bed at home, right? But if you never went away you’d never experience that longing for home comfort. I just get the feeling that Marisol could be both, you know? She’s the exciting trip away and the warmth and comfort of home all in one.”

I considered his words carefully. “Okay, I want you to tell me if this sounds right to you: you’re looking for a companion, not a novel experience with a girl. You want a person to go on adventures with, but also someone you can return to at the end of the day.”

“Exactly.” He relaxed into a smile.

“So going on other ‘trips’ to see if she feels like home was your methodology?”

“I knew you’d understand, Li.”

“I understand, Roc, but I can’t agree. I think your methods really hurt Lottie, and maybe even Marisol. I have guy friends that do the same, and I don’t agree with the way they approach it, either.”

“Oh… yeah.”

“I’m not angry with you, I just want you to do better and make things up to the girls.” I gave him a warm smile. _I’m glad I was the one who talked to him. The girls would have shredded him. They don’t know about the shit he’s been through._

“Thanks for the chat, Li.I’m sorry if I offended you in any way.”

Patting him on the shoulder, I got up to leave. “We’re all good. I’ll see you out there.”

_Now it’s up to the girls to accept an apology._

The sight of Bobby and Gary in the kitchen gave me hope for the pending afternoon as I returned from washing the chlorine out of my hair. The broad-shouldered blonde boiled the kettle as he listened intently to Lottie from her middle stool, while Bobby busied himself by slicing vegetables. I took time to admire his precision with a knife, following his hands built for the keys as they helped along the sharp instrument.

“I still can’t believe Marisol and Rocco. It’s like they have no respect for boundaries,” Lottie rattled on seemingly mid-tangent. Her eyes snapped to me as I leaned up against the counter. “I hope that chat was worth it, hun.”

“It was very productive,” I approached the subject calmly. “Rocco admitted to flirting, but he also expressed his interest in pursuing things with Marisol. I’m so sorry, hun. I wish I had something better to tell you other than I let him know that he’s hurt you.”

Lottie exaggeratedly blinked at me, absorbing the information. “I knew it. Why does this always happen to me? Gary! Quickly, I need my tea!”

“A tea for Selia, and of course a cup of tea for Lottie,” Gary announced as he presented our two separate mugs.

The Aussie hastily took hold of hers. “Thanks. I need this for my reading. This whole thing is exhausting.”

“It’s all just momentary drama,” Bobby supported, pausing his task. “You’ll have forgotten about it next week.”

“You don’t know that, Bobby. We’ll just have to see what the leaves say,” Lottie dismissed with a slight whine. _He is right, though._

Like a storm rolling in off the water, Priya, Hope, Noah, Ibrahim, and Marisol entered the kitchen from the hallway. They were laughing and joking around with each other. Ibrahim and Noah seemed to have their own pleasant conversation going as they nodded in agreement between themselves.

Marisol froze when she saw Lottie. She scanned the room slowly. “Kind of an atmosphere in here, huh.” Her expression was uneasy. “I’ll go sort my hair, or something.”

Seeing Bobby tense up under the mood in the room, I walked over to rest a hand on his back. His body was rigid. Rubbing small circles on his shoulder blade, I kept my eyes on the rest of the group in the silence. _Don’t y’all dare start shit in this kitchen._

Gary spoke up, “Do you want to talk it out somewhere in private, Lottie? Looks like we’re both in the same boat, and our partners are in another.”

“Sure. Let’s go. I need to do my tea leaf reading in peace,” she accepted. They slipped past the rest of the Islanders to head outside in the direction of the lawn, Lottie leading with long strides.

Hope sighed as she hung off of Noah. “That was the very definition of awkward.”

“I’m so not built for this drama,” Bobby said quietly, his face falling. I kissed the top of his shoulder softly.

“Anyway, I was saying before that happened,” Priya began, “Ibrahim, your chair move game is so weak. I can do the chair move way better than you!” _We are playing musical chairs with partners already, it seems. Why not make some moves?_

Lifting away from Bobby, I went to sit on the other side of the counter, partially perched near the standing Priya.

The sweet boy recovered in his curiosity. “What’s the chair move?”

“It’s when you’re on a date with someone and they pull the chair out for you. It’s got to be smooth,” Noah elaborated. “Go on Rahim, show us your chair move.”

Ibrahim positioned himself behind the stool between Priya and I, taking a deep breath as he pulled it out. It scraped over my toe with the end of its metal leg. I gripped the edge of the counter, pressing my lips together to hold in my pained cry as I exhaled with a whine.

“Oops!” Ibrahim’s eyes were wide with fear and embarrassment.

“Well, now I know musical chairs is a full-contact sport,” I joked, smiling up at him as the pain subsided slightly. _Holy fucking shit! Ow!_

He laughed in relief, a few of the others joining in.

“Changing the subject,” Noah steered the conversation, “you worried about this ‘Most Dateable’ contest, Bobby?”

“Nope. Not me. I just try and live in the moment. I don’t worry about the future until I’m stuck in it. The present moment is everything,” he replied with a broad grin.

“Mm, I really like that, B,” I hummed sweetly over to him.

“It’s a motto I try to live by.”

_I’m here with you._

“See, I told you guys. This pair is definitely one of the strong ones,” Hope stated with pride.

Bobby skirted the counter to stand next to me, slinging an arm over my shoulders. I threaded my fingers through his with a few intruding butterflies. I lifted my feet completely onto the barstool’s footrest as Ibrahim returned his failed attempt back under the breakfast bar. 

“I’m totally going to blow it in this challenge later,” the golfer muttered to himself.

Priya encouraged him. “Don’t worry hun, I’ll be voting for you.”

He smiled back at her, but his eyes still were brimming with panic. _Here’s hoping it’s a standing affair._

Hope looked lovingly at Noah. “Well, whatever happens, I know I’ll be sticking by my Noah.” She kissed him on the cheek as he blushed. Turning more toward her, he stroked her hair affectionately.

I decided that was a form of permission. I angled myself more to face Bobby, fondly caressing his cheek and rubbing my thumb gently over a few freckles. His handsome face brightened under my touch as his amber hues gazed back at me. “Mmm, so soft.” I raised a brow coyly.

He chuckled down at me as he began stroking my cheek back. “Thanks, darlin’, I use lotion.”

A giggle bubbled out of my chest as I placed my other hand over his and nuzzled into his palm. _You sweet, soft to the touch man. I could touch you all day._

“Hate to break up this little moment, but I’ve got another text,” Priya’s voice cut through my thoughts.

With a sigh, I parted from Bobby. Hope and Noah didn’t acknowledge her. They were lost in each other completely as Hope glided her fingers over his forearms.

“Excuse me,” Priya tapped her foot, “guys!I got a text!”

‘Nope’ directed their attention to her as the musical chair couples came rushing into the kitchen. Marisol and Rocco were particularly close as they halted.

Lottie stood notably closer to Gary as well. “What does it say, hun?”

Lucas and Henrik caught up to the rest of the group as Priya read out for the rest of us:

**Islanders, this afternoon the boys will be performing in a Talent Contest. The girls will choose which boy’s act impresses them the most.**

**#islandersgottalent #mrloveisland**

“A talent contest?” Lucas repeated back.

Henrik appeared amused. “We’re in deep now, Lucas.”

“This is perfect. It’s about time the guys put on a show for us,” Priya’s tone was suggestive.

Bobby clapped his hands together excitedly beside me. “Ha! My kind of challenge! Smilers wear a crown and losers wear a frown!”

_Oh, you’re definitely winning that crown, King B._

_‘But what will happen to the losers?’_ Rocco’s words were scratching at the walls in my mind as the girls discussed the contest enthusiastically. If it came down to a vote, Bobby would be safe since he had built enough friendships with the girls. Even inside of a contest, personal biases would win out. Rocco and the new boys were guaranteed to be on the chopping block, but the honour of last place was unclear. Marisol was the wildcard in all of it.

Lottie was back to her ‘girl code’ self. “This is how it’s meant to be, ladies. The lads flapping about trying to impress us while we lounge by the pool.”

_I need to be ‘flapping’ around in the kitchen making cajun chicken wraps, but apparently my contribution to this conversation is ‘invaluable’._

“But what are they meant to be doing?” Hope questioned. “Aren’t talent shows all skimpy swimsuits and speeches about world peace?”

“Bring on the sexy swimwear, I say!” Priya replied eagerly. _Yes. All of the yes._

“I can’t wait to see what Noah’s hidden talent is.”

“She’s defy already seen his ‘hidden talent’.”

 _And we’ve all had to hear it._ The group of girls bursted out into laughter, nudging the now-flushed Hope. 

Having considered the subject, I was consciously trying to figure out how to engage in any activities inside the Villa when Bobby was ready. The shower was a viable option, but it was risky due to its glass opening. From what I understood, the Hideaway was a rare opportunity and the side rooms without cameras were limited or off-limits. The main option was under our own duvet, crossing our fingers that the cameras didn’t pick up too much of the motion. _Shit, I don’t know if I could keep quiet. As much as I get annoyed with ‘Nope’, that does seem fairly difficult. At the very least, the beds are foam and not on a boxspring. I didn’t anticipate that the majority of my sex life in this place would consist of pseudo-mime role play._

“Do you think Bobby will make a cake?” Priya caught my attention.

“Maybe,” I pondered, “but I think he’ll do great regardless.”

“At least Bobby has a skill. What’s Gary going to do? Talk about his nan?” Marisol submitted.

Hope returned, “Aww, don’t be mean!It’s sweet that he’s so close to his nan.”

“A bit too close to his nan if you ask me.” _Do you want some Norman with all that ‘bate’?_

Priya looked baffled.“Are you trying to say he fancies his nan?”

“Maybe you should analyze your taste in men, Marisol,” Lottie shot over. _Let’s not start._

"Gary is pretty handy. Bet he could make a shoe rack out of lollipop sticks,” she moved on.

“I think most of the guys have something going for them,” Priya contributed with a smile. _Thank you, Priya. Let’s keep this positive. Lottie’s encyclopedic knowledge of snakes is alarming at this point._

Lottie couldn’t resist. “What’s Rocco’s talent? Cracking onto all your mates in a day?”

 _Yeah, I still can’t agree with his tactics._ Hope pulled Lottie close with a sympathetic arm around her, ignoring Marisol’s uncomfortable posture. She soothed the goth as she gave her a squeeze, “He’s an idiot. Don’t give him the time of day.”

“Don’t worry. He’s getting nothing off me but bad vibes,” Lottie huffed.

Priya reinforced the sentiment, “Rocco’s been terrible. He won’t be getting two words out of me.” _There goes the ‘open communication’ we all like to say we have_.

“Rocco’s not all bad. We shouldn’t judge him too harshly,” Marisol advocated.

“I’ll judge however I like, thanks very much,” Lottie spat.

Hope tried to reason, “Be real, Marisol. Would you want to date someone who’s done what he’s done?”

“I couldn’t date a guy I outright knew I couldn’t trust.” Priya’s gaze was downcast.

“I don’t know,” Marisol considered, “there’s something about bad boys. Am I right, Selia?”

“I…,” my past dropped on me like a piano from a fire escape, “I think they can really hurt you.” 

_They can do a lot of cruel things._

Lottie evaluated my answer as she looked me over. “I don’t get the fixation with bad boys.They’re bad. Like, by definition. Come on, girls. This talent show is divine providence.”

“Or it’s a fun challenge and we should put this Rocco drama behind us,” Marisol offered.

“He’s getting what he deserves.”

“Really Lottie? Your reluctance to let this go…”

Rising from my lounger, I had decided that was enough discussion about ‘bad boys’. “I’ll be back guys,” I spoke with a forced smile as I made my way back to the kitchen. “Carry on.”

The summer heat was beginning to peak as I reached the shade behind the counter to retrieve the solitary serving tray. I resolved to make a snack for all the boys as they got ready for the contest. Quickly mixing the spices together, I set the bowl aside to gather the rest of my ingredients. There was just enough chicken in the fridge to make enough wraps for all of them, and I pan seared one of the breasts with lemon for Gary before resetting the skillet for the cajun seasoned cuts. The smell reminded me of cooking for friends in my tiny apartment back home, all of us crowded into the kitchen with a new bottle of wine to try. _I miss all of them so much. They’re the reason I’m here._

After finishing the construction of the wraps, I marked Gary’s with two plastic cocktail swords through the top. Bowls of fruit, vegetables, and dip surrounded the plate on the tray as I tested the weight carefully. I gave the skillet a quick scrubbing while I heard an odd hissing noise.

“Psst,” it continued, seeming to be a voice.

My head turned to see Noah still in his swimsuit.

“Selia,” he whispered, “Bobby needs your help.”

“Sure thing,” I warmed. “Do you know what he needs help with?”

“Mr. Love Island. I can’t talk out here. Come with me. He’s upstairs,” he responded, gesturing towards the hall.

I balanced the tray in my hands, following him slowly upstairs as he raced ahead of me. _I wanted to peek at what the boys were planning, anyway. I’d settle for a rabbit out of a hat, at least._

I cautiously kicked the girls’ dressing room door open further to be met with the sight of Henrik covered in gold glitter. Noah was comparing lipsticks with him as I set down the snacks on the vanity. The other boys’ howling laughter travelled from down the hall as I focused on Bobby who was struggling to get himself into Priya’s silver dress, wiggling in frustration as he tugged at the fabric.

_This. Is. Everything._

Henrik looked up at Noah from his ottoman, a tube from Lottie’s station in hand. “Are you sure it won’t be too much?”

“No pal, that’s definitely your colour,” Noah said with a nod.

Bobby spotted me. “You’ve got to help, Li! I can’t get Priya’s dress on!”

“Hang on,” I smiled over to him, “let’s see what we’re dealing with here.” I crossed the room to get a better look. Assessing the structure of the dress, I gently pulled free the cloth that was bunching at the waist to allow more room for his ribs. Sliding my hands around his middle, I smoothed out the back before lifting it up to where it was supposed to sit. I lightly laughed as he stayed in place with his arms out, trying to see what I was doing. “It’s been a while since I’ve helped a guy into a dress.”

“Helped a lot of men into dresses?” he asked, starting to relax.

I directed my attention to the bottom hem that was almost dusting the floor, checking it for any damage. “Mhm.Especially for a show.”

He appeared intrigued as I looked up at him. Running my fingertips along the sparkling material, I rose to adjust the front’s plunging neckline, noting the wire inside the bodice. _So that’s how they look so perky in this. I was starting to believe she had a patent on the first isolated anti-gravity device._

I held his shoulders and gave him a peck on the cheek. “There you go, B.”

He let out a sigh of relief. “Thanks, Li, you’ve saved my skin. I won’t forget this!”

“Are these all for us?” Henrik interrupted, pointing at the tray.

“Yeah,” I affirmed brightly, “could you bring them over to the guys? The marked ones are Gary’s, though. I don’t want to sabotage him with the cajun ones.”

“Thanks!” Grinning from ear-to-ear, the glittery, red-lipped Swede balanced the selection with ease as Noah trailed behind him down the hall, leaving Bobby and I alone.

“Want to talk strategy before your lunch, Captain?” I tucked one of his locs back into place.

His eyes shone with adoration. “Did you make those for us?”

“For sure, you guys are working hard to entertain us today.”

“That’s so sweet.”

“No worries, really,” I felt myself blush, “let’s work on winning you that crown, ‘kay?”

His smile broadened as he led me by the hand into the bedroom, shutting the door behind us. We perched ourselves on the edge of our bed to face each other. His borrowed dress pooled around him as he settled in on top of the blanket. 

“So there’s the swimsuit bit, then it’s hidden talents, and then some kind of speech,” he recounted while rubbing his chin.

I shuffled closer. “Hm, this dress is doing wonders, so I’m thinking we use ‘swimsuit’ as a loose guideline. It’s all for laughs, anyway.”

“You reckon?”

“Absolutely. Not to mention, a sense of humour is sexy as hell.” I gave him a wink.

He returned it as he leaned over, bouncing his brows at me. “That’s how I get girls into bed, you know.”

“Oh, that’s why we’re in here, then?” I teased and raised my brow at him.

He inched closer. “Maybe.”

 _We’re both dehydrated_. “Mm, but I need you to focus, cowboy. Crowns first.”

“Right,” he nodded and straightened, “so, the walk.”

“The walk.” I regained my composure as well. _Don’t temp me. I’m parched._

“Make it funny?”

“Mhm, and I have no doubt you’ll do great on the speech. You just have to be yourself.”

“Is bein’ myself goin’ to be enough?” His face hid a vulnerable look, his eyes betraying him to search mine for an answer.

“It’s more than enough for me. You’re amazing, B.” _I’ll always remind you._

He lit up instantly, his easy smile returning. _I won’t let you forget._

“The last category is kind of a free-for-all,” I determined. “Noah could probably read upside-down and that’d count as something.”

“Or Gary could eat a whole onion.”

I stifled a laugh. “Or that. Honestly, it could be anything. It’s just got to be a little unexpected.” 

“You said you had many ‘hidden talents’, Li.”

“It’s not that kind of contest.” I giggled, shaking my head. _Oh fuck, that’d be a sight._

He cocked a brow in amusement. “It’s not?”

I gave his knee a light push. “Well, now that I’m thinking about doing things upside-down, there’s one talent I have as an example.”

“Go on then.”

“I rule at beer pong when I’m not upright. If you hold my legs up, I bet I could make every shot.”

“I don’t believe you,” he playfully challenged.

“Two shakes.” 

I dashed downstairs and retrieved a stack of cups along with some cherry tomatoes from the fridge, startling a kissing Ibrahim and Priya. With no time to apologize, I rushed back up to the bedroom and started my setup. Arranging the cups in a V, I poured in some liquid from my water bottle to stabilize them, then lined up the six cherry tomatoes on the carpet at a distance. Bobby observed closely as he came over to stand behind me, waiting for his part in the demonstration.

“Can you hold me when I do a handstand?” I requested from the floor.

He gave me an enthusiastic nod.

Lifting my legs into the air, I let them fall backward to be supported by the length of his body as I faced down my targets. He secured my thighs as I aimed. Sinking the first tomato in the far left cup and the second into the right, the next three made a satisfying plunking noise as they fell into their new plastic homes. I heard Bobby whistle as the last tomato arced and landed into the nearest cup with a wobble. He released my legs as I my arms gave way, and I tumbled to the floor before swiftly picking myself back up.

We returned to the bed, Bobby applauding my performance with a wide grin. “Nicely done!”

I shrugged as I settled back down on the duvet. “I can almost burp the alphabet, but I’m still working on that one. I keep on getting stuck on T.”

“I could shake you up and down real fast to help.”

“Aw, that’s so sweet of you,” I played along, “I appreciate your support. Thanks, bae.”

He laughed and paused for a moment. “I’ve got it. I know what I’m goin’ to do!”

“What’s that?”

“I wouldn’t want to ruin the surprise.” His lips parted into a mischievous grin. “Let’s just say I’ve got a few tricks up my sleeve.”

“Oh, do you?”

Bobby’s expression changed as he moved his hand across the bedding to lace his fingers with mine. His gaze was warm and full of affection, but it was different somehow. There was something else behind it that made my heart swell in my chest. Leaning in closer, he gave me a tender kiss on the cheek as my blush surfaced to meet him.

“I’m really lucky to be coupled up with a great girl like you. I’m so glad you showed up, Selia,” he spoke softly.

“Bobby, I adore you. I don’t want to be anywhere else,” I breathed. _I found you._

He studied my features for a while as if he was discovering them all over again until he looked deep into my eyes, truly seeing me. _You found me._ His fingers delicately traced their way across my cheek to hold me in his palm. He drew away slowly, brushing lightly down my neck and outlining the top of my collarbone with a thoughtful glance.

He traced further down to my arm. “I guess I should get ready, then.”

“Go win your crown, handsome. I’ll be cheering for you.” I gave his thigh a squeeze.

Bobby rose to his feet and headed towards the door. On his way out, he looked back to give me a wink and a smile that lit up the room. _He is the light in the room._

The air was thick as I emerged from the Villa, both with humidity and anticipation. Priya, Marisol, Hope, and Lottie had appeared to have called a truce on their earlier discussion and lay stretched out on one of the daybeds. It was almost an impromptu cuddle pile, the ‘atmosphere’ notably more friendly for Marisol.

A producer had intercepted me on my way downstairs and directed me to the Beach Hut as the rest of the crew set up on the lawn.Rocco was the subject of the day. Each of the questions that popped up on the screen prompted some difficult answers. The phrasing had me squinting making sure I was reading them right since they appeared quite leading. _‘Do you think Rocco is the snake of the Villa?’ ‘Did his player flirting affect you?’ ‘How do you think the girls should handle a snake?’_

“How’s it looking up there?” Priya called over as I finished filling my water bottle.

I laughed to myself. “Not going to lie.It’s chaos.”

“What are they doing?”

“Oh, you’ll see what they’ve done.” I joined the pile, flopping beside Hope.

“I’ve got a text!” Priya announced as she scrambled for her phone at the sound of its beep. She held it out to read:

**Ladies, take your seats at the judges table. It’s time to decide which boy has what it takes to be crowned Mr. Love Island.**

**#workitboys #ladieschoice**

_I can’t wait to see her face._

“We’re in for a right treat,” Priya enthused.

_You have no idea._

Lifting ourselves off of the bed, we all explored the new setup on the lawn. In front of the pool was a judges’ table covered in white linens and roses. A floral arch served as its backdrop along with large, white columns that matched another set on either side of the stage and runway. The white decking was surrounded by the same flowers tucked into low hedges at the same height as the platform. Bright pink curtains draped down at the entrance to the runway, continuing on to conceal a backstage of some kind on the side.

The girls and I took our places at the table, tucking in to wait for the boys to appear. Eyeing the scorecard in front of me, I played with my pen and paper as they whispered excitedly to each other.

“Check out how fancy they made it!Can we keep the pillars?” Hope commented.

Marisol breathed out in amazement, “It’s so Miss World…”

Gary was the first to emerge from the curtain in what I could only describe as a ‘tiny’ red swimsuit and tank. He strutted down the platform with a wild grin. “Welcome to Mr. Love Island. We’ve got three rounds of fun for you lovely ladies. At the end of them, one of the Love Island boys gets a pretty sash and a tiny crown.”

“It’s called a tiara, Gary,” Lottie interjected with a smirk.

“Not to mention a special something to be announced.”

A chorus of oohs came from us as Priya and I shared a glance. “This is so exciting!” she exclaimed. _Just wait._

“We kick off with the swimwear round. Our first contender’s sexy, suave, and great with his hands,” Gary continued. We all broke into a cheer, but he held up his hand. “Form an orderly queue, ladies.”

He left the runway to strut around the pool as the music started. The electronic beat punctuated each of his muscle man poses as I struggled not to laugh too loud. _He’s like my brother. This is so awkward and hilarious! Gare-bear in the wild right here._

“Sweet lord,” Marisol remarked.

“Go Gary!Go Gary!” Priya and I both cheered.

He made his way in front of our table, gradually removing his shirt to the song. His built chest and rippling abs flexed in the sun as he started to wind his hips.

“Yeah, strip, Gare!Woo!” I egged him on, giggling uncontrollably. “Take it off!Take it all off!”

Hope was entranced. “I can’t look away, it’s hypnotic.”

Gary approached Marisol at the end of the table, never breaking his dance routine.

“What are you doing?” she asked entirely flushed.

He pulled out a bottle of baby oil that was secured beneath the side of his suit, squirting it onto his chest. Doubling over, I joined the girls in unrestrained laughter as he made Marisol rub it over his torso. She cringed and looked away with an embarrassed smile as she rubbed his abs.

“Don’t act like you don’t love it,” Gary teased.

“It isn’t an act.” She laughed.

_Yes, that’s right. Don’t feed the bears, Marisol._

Gary took his place on the stage in front of the curtain to the side still covered in oil. “I’d hate to be the fella that had to follow that. Next up, the best thing to come out of Sweden since ABBA and meatballs. It’s Henrik!”

The Swedish man appeared from behind the wall of pink fabric, his gold glitter shimmering in the sunlight. His choice of red lipstick was like a set of high beams, and his short green trunks hugged his body well.

I snapped my fingers above my head in approval and cheered, “Yaaas, Henrik!Werk!”

Lottie recognized the shade. “Why is he wearing my lippie? And why does it look better on him?!”

“Work it, Henrik!” Hope shouted with glee as he did a strut down the runway. He twirled and blew us a kiss at the end of his walk before confidently returning behind the curtain.

Gary kept things going. “Next up, a master baker who’s sure to get your temperature rising… it’s Bobby!”

There he was. Bobby emerged in the silver dress as we started on another wave of laughter. _I didn’t think it was possible for him to be more attractive, but here we are. King B is slaying._

Priya gasped, the only girl not laughing, “That’s my dress!”

We applauded the scantily clad Scotsman as he strutted out in his own charming way towards us.

“Glad you’re lovin’ the show, ladies. I’ve been practicin’,” he grinned flirtatiously. Bobby suddenly lost his footing, falling hard on the runway. He recovered in a commando roll to his feet and ran back to the entrance. He turned to me as he took a bow and shot a cheeky wink over. _You’re a sexy genius, Bobby._ Disappearing behind the curtain, he left the girls clutching their sides in riotous laughter. 

Flushed and gasping, I gripped the table to prevent myself from falling over.

“That was the best thing I’ve ever seen.” Lottie shook, letting out a few snorts.

The rest of the boys took their turns after each witty quip from Gary. Rocco failed to impress with his yoga poses, while Lucas made a literal splash in the pool. His soaking, ripped body had emerged from the water as his swimwear clung ‘to all the right places’ according to Priya. Noah and Ibrahim followed, the latter popping the buttons off his shirt with a flex of his powerful muscles. 

My voice had become hoarse from screaming and cheering along with the girls as we debated the first category amongst ourselves. Ibrahim, Lucas, and Bobby were decidedly the frontrunners.

“Who’s ready to see some hidden talents?” Gary flexed as he pointed over to us.

“Get ‘em out boys!” Lottie hollered.

“Steady on, Lozza!First we have a man of few words,” Gary started, “Let’s give it up for Noah!”

Priya looked down the line of girls. “I wonder what his talent is. I bet it’s something to do with books.” _I’m reading too far into this. Is Priya still into Noah? Let’s bookmark that thought for later._

Posting himself on the end of the decking with a chair, Noah addressed us, “For my talent, I will need the help of a lovely assistant.”

Hurrying over, Priya volunteered for the demonstration. _There’s definitely some subtext here._ Noah surprised the girls with his French braid skills as he completed the style with his experienced, large hands. Hope was beaming with pride as Marisol expressed her admiration.

As the talent portion went on, Rocco’s ritual from Reykjavik was unsuccessful. Lucas faired no better with his attempt to take the shell off of a boiled egg with one hand. He blew into it with some force, the tiny projectile almost hitting Lottie as he finished with a ‘ta-da!’ Ibrahim’s shirtless and blindfolded Rubik’s cube solving during a forty second timer while completing forty crunches was a hit with the girls. Henrik’s eyebrow dance before him had been more of a miss.

I realized Bobby wasn’t joking when he said Gary ‘could eat a whole onion’ as I watched the crane operator take bite after bite. He told us to prepare to be amazed, but Marisol only looked on in horror as he finished it.

“It’s like watching a starved donkey,” Lottie described, mesmerized and cackling.

Marisol scrunched up her face in distaste. “Gary, you’re sleeping outside tonight. I can smell your breath from here.”

Gary smiled over as he continued with the show. “Ladies, time to mix things up with our last batch of talent… welcome back Bobby!”

Returning from behind the curtain, Bobby headed towards us with a noticeable change to the lower portion of his dress. It appeared to have something stuffed inside, particularly near his groin. I tried my best to focus on his face. _Looks like a double feature down there, and I’m trying not to buy tickets._

“If you look closely you’ll see I’m wearin’ nothin’ more than a skimpy frock,” he gestured to his dress with a flourish.

“That’s not even the most revealing one I brought,” Priya stated with a grin.

Hope’s attention directed to where mine was before. “And either he’s stuffed the bottom half or he needs a doctor urgently.”

“But wait, what’s this I can feel?” Bobby feigned surprise as he pulled a large handkerchief from his cleavage. He held it out for us before shaking it to prove nothing was hidden inside its folds. With a flick of his wrist, a puff of smoke replaced the cloth to reveal a perfectly frosted cupcake in his hand.

_Well, shit! That beats a rabbit any day._

“Where was he hiding that?” Lottie whispered.

Priya put the pieces together. “Oh no, not the bulge.”

Bobby strolled over to our table. “Somethin’ sweet for someone sweet.” He smiled down at me, placing the treat in front of me.

 _He’s too adorable. Help._ “Aww, thanks, B! I’d love one of your cupcakes!” I returned appreciatively with a bright smile.

“You aren’t really going to eat that?” Priya tilted her head.

Swiping some frosting onto my finger, I licked it off slowly as I maintained eye contact with him. Bobby’s cheeks turned a satisfying pink as he played it off with a cheeky grin.

_Don’t worry, I can work some magic with that wand of yours._

He jogged over to meet up with the rest of the boys who were now lined up on the stage for the final category of the talent show.

“Bobby’s still top of my list,” Lottie said, leaning over to discuss with the rest of the girls.

I gave her a nudge. “We’re definitely in agreement on that, hun.”

“Are you actually going to eat that?”

“Oh fuck yes.It’s tasty.”

She smirked in amusement. _And he’s probably tasty._

Marisol frowned. “Poor Rocco, this is not going well for him.”

“He’s still got a chance to turn it around. Let’s see what he does,” Lottie suggested in an oddly reasonable tone.

Gary dropped his host routine as the boys decided their order between themselves. The first to step forward was Bobby.

“Someone once said, ‘You can’t hurry love,’” he started, his caramel cheeks calmed down to their usual hue. 

“ _Supremely_ great reference, bae,” I riffed.

“Do you mind, Li? I’m givin’ a speech here. Anyway, I’m pretty sure they must have been an amazin’ baker. It takes time and the right ingredients to craft the perfect pastry. The same goes for findin’ someone special. When I do find her, she’ll always have a fresh pastry in her hand and a smile on her face.”

I cheered as loud as I could with the rest of the girls, earning a broad smile from Bobby. _Most dateable? Definitely. I don’t want anyone else. I want to share this sunshine with you, B._

“Thank you ladies.” He took a bow. “Someone better eat that cupcake. It was made with love.”

_Cupcakes are officially my favourite._

The next speech was delivered by Gary. He approached the end of the stage with a sincere, kind expression. “I wanted to talk about something close to my heart—”

“Your nan?” Lottie interrupted with a small laugh.

“Actually not my nan, but she gets a mention.”

Bobby chimed in, “We’d expect nothing less.”

“Some of you know that my nan is big on charity work,” Gary continued. “She’s taught me to give back to society and get involved in community issues. I’ve helped her out at the soup kitchen and helped to build the local youth centre. I may not bang on about spiritual connections or being at one with the world, but I care about the folk around me and I know that if I win Mr. Love Island I’ll bring that community spirit to the house.”

_Gare, this is why you’re my little brother._

Marisol seemed impressed. “Wow, I’ve never seen a serious side to Gary before.”

“And to top it off, just look at me. No need to pinch yourselves, ladies, I’m real,” he finished.

“And there it is.”

“He’s a sweetheart.” I smiled fondly. _He did give us the shirt off his back._

“He’s not so bad, I guess,” she warmed with a shrug.

Rocco switched places with Gary for his ‘redemption’ speech. “I came into the Villa to find my soulmate and make a meaningful connection.”

Lottie rolled her eyes.

“On my journey to find love, I have made mistakes.” He looked over to Lottie, but she averted her gaze. “Mistakes I deeply regret. But to err is human and to forgive is divine. Hopefully, the connection I make in the Villa will blossom into something wonderful. And that energy can lift the cloud that seems to be hanging over the Villa.”

“The cheek of this guy,” she muttered in disbelief.

_Yeah, she’s about one hundred reincarnations away from that forgiving state of nirvana, man._

Indulging in my cupcake, I listened with the rest of the girls to the other speeches. Henrik spoke about ‘real human connections’ with a sweetness the group appreciated, and Lucas appealed to us with his motto of not taking anything for granted since he had never known ‘true hardship’ in his life. Hope commented with interest on his supposed wealth, which made me shift uncomfortably in my chair.

Her demeanour changed as soon as Noah came to the end of the runway, cheering enthusiastically. He acknowledged her with a loving glance as he spoke, “I am probably the least dateable guy in this Villa, if I’m honest.”

Hope was confused. “What’s he doing?”

“Because I think it’s clear to everyone by now there’s only one woman in here who I want to date. I think Mr. Love Island should be the one who shows that it is possible to find love in here, and a reminder that with the right person you can be a better version of yourself. That’s how I feel with you, Hope.”

“Oh babe, I’m going to cry.” She sniffled as he took his place in line to a round of applause.

_Shit, we both fell pretty hard, didn’t we? We can hang out on the floor together._

Ibrahim shuffled towards us as the last contestant to give a speech. His muscular frame tense under our attention. “I’m way more comfortable talking about superheroes than cracking onto girls,” he laughed nervously, “I’m a bit like my heroes only what you all see is my alter-ego, but what’s inside, that’s the hero. Inside there’s someone who believes in truth and justice, someone who believes in real love.I may not always say the right thing, but I try to do the right thing. And if I won Mr. Love Island you could always count on me to be honest and to the right thing.”

Priya cheered fiercely with the rest of us as we clapped for the shy golfer. Once he had filed back into the group of boys, Gary resumed his role.

He puffed out his chest as he beamed at us. “Right, ladies, it’s time fo you to make a decision.”

Pulling our chairs together, we debated with our scorecards that I had neglected the entire contest. Hastily filling in my numbers, the girls went back and forth on the frontrunners. _Is this out of ten? I have no idea. Bobby has my vote no matter what. Bribery aside, that cupcake was fucking delicious._

“I’m torn between Bobby and Gary. They both had me in stitches.” Lottie tapped her pen on her pad of paper.

Hope gave the floor over to me. “Who do you think should be Mr. Love Island, Selia?”

“Bobby. Hands down.”

The girls continued to debate until Priya was finally swayed with her pick.

“Okay, final decision, I agree with Selia. Bobby should win,” she stated with a nod.

Lottie was pleased as she motioned for the boys to join us. “That’s settled then.”

All seven of the boys lined up in front of our table as we positioned ourselves on the same side. One of the crew members handed Hope the tiara and ‘Mr. Love Island’ sash to hold as Lottie stood front and centre to announce the winner.

“There was one clear winner. We all agreed he was the guy we’d most like to go on a date with. The Love Island boy we decided was the most dateable is,” she paused for dramatic effect, “Bobby!”

He erupted into excited screaming as he jumped up and down in his place. Running over, he pulled Gary into a bear hug before taking his victory lap of shaking everyone’s hand down the line. After making the congratulatory rounds with the girls as well, he dashed to Hope for his prize. She placed the sash on him as he beamed overwhelmingly with pride, then crowning him with the glittering tiara while he fanned away fake tears.

I giggled at his antics as I wrapped him into a hug, interrupted by his phone going off.

“I’ve got a text!” he exclaimed, fishing it from his dress.

Lottie whipped her head around. “Must be that special prize!”

“What does it say?” Hope’s eyes lit up.

Bobby read the text out:

**Congratulations on winning Mr. Love Island. For your prize you’ll be getting a phone call from someone special.**

**#famalam #feelthelove**

_He deserves this so much._

“I can’t believe it,” he dropped the phone in his excitement, “I’m goin’ to get to talk to someone from back home. I wonder who it’s goin’ to be?”

“You’ve got to give a speech before your call!” Rocco clapped a hand on his shoulder.

Bobby’s face brightened as we chanted for a speech.

“I’d like to start by givin’ a special thank you to Selia for helpin’ me out earlier,” he began as he stood up straighter. “It would’ve been easy to say no, but Selia’s not the kind of girl to leave you in your hour of need. You can count on her to give you advice, boost your confidence, and be a mate when you need one. Just so you know, Li, if there was a Miss Love Island contest, you’d get my vote. That special talent was too much…” He grinned with his eyes meeting mine.

The girls turned to me, some with their eyebrows raised and brimming with curiosity.

“What’s this talent, then?” Lottie inquired first.

I gave her a mysterious smile. “Something I can’t do upright.” 

_You can take that however you want, hun._

Bobby was about to start another part of his speech, but the boys collectively picked him up and threw him into the pool. He hit the surface with a loud splash, his arms outstretched at his sides. He resurfaced with his tiara crooked in his hair, treading water as the dress flowed around him. The boys’ laughter filled the air as they jostled each other about.

“Thanks for that. Now my sash is wet.” Bobby wore a disappointed expression.

I quickly headed over, offering my hand as I helped to pull him from the water. Fixing his tiara and straightening his sash, I lifted my gaze to make sure he was alright.

He shivered slightly in the breeze, but smiled gratefully.

I gently cupped his cheek. “Let’s get you dry for your call.”


	14. Baby, Phone Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby POV.
> 
> After a call from back home, Bobby and the other Islanders get a taste of the public's opinion. The same public that will decide two of the boys' fates.

**Bobby**

Smoothing out my damp dress, I sat on the edge of the Beach Hut’s large wicker chair in front of a flatscreen and webcam. My sash was dry thanks to Selia taking a hairdryer to it while I towelled off from my unexpected dip in the pool, luckily finding a microfibre towel for my dreads. I adjusted my tiara as the screen lit up with a message saying it was connecting to a call.

_Right, I really want to see who it is! It’s been forever! Maybe the boys? My parents even?!_

The video call connected to Big Jonno’s front room with him and eight of the boys piled onto his sofa, jostling each other for space and a better view of what was probably the same setup on their end. The dark-haired twins Keith and Kendrick, known as ‘Double Take’ in the kitchen, were perched on either armrest with the others sandwiched between them on the backrest and cushions. Quinn, the model-like prep cook, sat beside Jack, our strong and silent type of the crew. Beside him, the clever Louis had taken a seat on the backrest with Carson on either side of Big Jonno. The two muscular flatmates Andre and Gavan were shoulder-to-shoulder on their left, my right. It was the best sort of chaos straight away.

“Ayyyy!Fuck, lads, he won already!” Big Jonno exclaimed as he heavily patted my former bass player Carson’s back.

“King of the Villa castle, yeah?” he joined in with him.

Keith called out, “Right! Time tae pack up! He won the cash already with some cakes!” He pretended to start to leave.

“Fifty grand just on the merits of his buttercream alone, lads!” Carson tugged him back.

_I wish._

Gavan shifted forward. “Nice one, mate! What did you win?!”

“Can’t you tell?” I laughed with a mischievous grin, gesturing to my sash. “I’m _Mister_ Love Island. Officially the most dateable lad in the Villa accordin’ to all the girls. Won them over with all this.” I jokingly outlined the curves of my body. _Aye right._

“Bobs—a right player, then, lads! Gettin’ all the girls tae fancy ye?” Kendrick, the other twin, teased and snorted a laugh.

Gavan fought to shift even further. “You tell Lottie I’m available.”

“Yer always available! Ye don’t have any birds flockin’ tae yer door. They think the place is empty or haunted, ye sittin’ ‘round with yer video games.”

“Nah, I’m on the leaderboard, so it’s _dead_ impressive.”

“Tae yer mum.”

“To your nan.”

“Our nan’s a beautiful woman and she’s got higher standards than tae be seen with the likes of ya.” Kendrick gave him a playful shove.

Getting the conversation back on track, Big Jonno interjected, “Anyway, Bob, we all miss you. Even these two eejits.” He crossed his arms to point to the twins who were sharing knowing looks with each other.

“We’ve got a livestream for watchin’ the show,” Keith declared, “proper reaction channel-like with runnin’ commentary and everythin’. Cannae believe even ‘Silent Jack’ had somethin’ tae say!”

Jack gave a nod.

Louis spoke up, “And Dean says ‘hi’! He’s stuck at work, or there’d be ten of us!”

“Can’t fit any more on this sofa or it’ll collapse.” Big Jonno chuckled as he shook his head. “You lot aren’t attached to my hip, y’know!”

“You saying it could break down any minute?” Andre ‘The Frenchman’ questioned him, pushing up his glasses.

“Aye, d'ye no ken? It’s meant tae be a floor model, he didn’t order it special,” Kendrick quipped.

Big Jonno carried on, “Okay, okay. _Anyway_! You have to tell us what it’s like over there! We’ve watched every episode so far with the stream and viewin’ parties, and you look like you’re gettin’ on with everyone.”

“It’s wild in here, boys! I keep forgettin’ about the cameras! I’d say all the Islanders in here are a good sort one way or another. The lads are always up for a laugh, and it’s been good gettin’ to know the girls,” I relayed quickly, overjoyed to hear all their voices again.

Andre gave me a wink. “Cracking on with Selia there, mate.”

“Aye, she’s a sweet lass. I’m really lucky,” I answered thoughtfully. _Really, really lucky._

“You find a sweet, bonnie lass like that and that’s all you have to say?” Big Jonno chaffed. “Right! Imma come down there and show you how to romance her all proper like, then!”

Keith exhaled with a smirk, “Oh fuckin’ Canada, right lads?”

They all laughed, exchanging glances and a few high-fives.

“Well, you bring that girl home with you no matter what. I want to chill with her and Priya—get some dancin’ done.” Carson palmed his blonde locks.

Kendrick repositioned himself on the armrest. “He’s got a big crush on Priya. It’s great, he stops functionin’ durin’ the stream and just stares.”

“She piques my interest.”

“Aye, there’s a ‘peak’ alright.”

“Can’t have a ‘peak' without a valley for my face,” Carson shot back with a grin.

Louis rolled his eyes with slight smile. “Bob, you gotta save me, I’m surrounded by these animals all day.”

“Wish I could help you Louis, but I’ve got a show to win,” I cracked up. _He’s probably hiding in the walk-in all afternoon with those three on coffee without me._

“But what’s your favourite bit so far? I reckon you’ve got so many stories.”

I rubbed my chin. “Gettin’ to know Selia and the lads in here I think. We boys are developin’ a new game called ‘Adventure Golf’. I’ll show you how to play when I get back once we sort out all the rules. There was a talent show today that was a right laugh! Did some magic, even. Pulled a cupcake out of thin air! Andre, it was better than the time with the eclair… way smoother on the reveal. Oh! And I won pillow fight against Selia!”

“We saw that one.” Quinn swatted away Keith who was ruffling his hair. “She doesn’t take herself too seriously. You seem like a good match for each other.”

Keith went at his hair again. “‘Pretty Boy’ Quinn here was gettin’ all soft on us when she made ye breakfast in bed, goin’ on about how he wants a girl tae take care of him like that.”

“I had a long shift that day. Gimme a break.”

“She’s a total catch there, Bob. We were all sayin’ yesterday,” Big Jonno stated as the others nodded in agreement. “That Selia treats you right. Jack said he’d have words with you if you don’t end up datin’.”

Jack smiled to himself.

“We want her to come out to Glasgow so we can take her to some gigs.” Quinn slung an arm over the silent lad’s shoulder.

Carson gave an upnod. “Quinn and I we’re thinkin’ of startin’ a band with you, by the way.”

 _Really?!_ I flashed him a smile through the camera. “Need my pipes again, do you Carson? It’s not a reunion, then?”

“Nah, a new band, but we’ll talk ‘bout sound when you get back. But back to things!I’m agreein’ with Big Jonno, you hold on to that one.”

“We’re really solid so far. I haven’t met anyone like her. She’s out there and fun, and she’s the most gorgeous girl I’ve ever seen.” _She’s like a ray of sunshine._

Gavan almost slid off the sofa. “Right? Half the Villa’s after her, and she’s standin’ on her bedlike, ‘no, you shall not pass.’”

“‘Ye shall not pass!’” Kendrick burst out. “Fuck, though, remember the gif of her when she rejected that Gary bloke? ‘Does that _usually_ work for you?’”

“I feckin’ almost died, mate.”

Big Jonno chimed in again, “Even ‘Silent Jack’ was cryin’ laughin’.”

Jack nodded in approval.

_That’s a good sign. All the boys seem to like her—even Jack likes her._

“How’s everyone there? It feels like it’s been ages,” I asked, starting to get homesick.

“Your mum and da are doin’ well,” Big Jonno reported, “and we got your uncle in on one of our streams to tell some embarrassin’ stories. So you’re welcome in advance for that.”

“Which ones did he tell?”

“The rom-com one,” Andre answered.

I facepalmed. “Ah, feck!”

“We got a lotta tips for that. It was great! Cheers!” Keith gave a thumbs up. _Double feck._

“Glad my most embarrassin’ life moments are makin’ a profit, then,” I laughed it off. “You lads seem to be doin’ alright as well? Anythin’ I missed?”

Carson started to crack up before he could get the words out. “Double Take here almost burnt down Gav and Andre’s flat the other night makin’ nachos when they came back steamin’ from the pub.”

Keith looked pleased with himself. “They were extra hot.”

I choked out a laugh. “What?!”

“We were tae busy with the karaoke machine and forgot all ‘bout ‘em,” Kendrick elaborated.“My _‘Come On Eileen’_ cover was pure fire!”

“In more ways than one,” Gavan returned.

“That’s why there’s two of us,” the other twin countered.

I broke into a laugh again. _I’m gone for no more than a week and they almost burn down half of Glasgow!_

“It’s not the same without you, Bob,” Louis warmed.

Big Jonno agreed, “Aye, lads’ night wasn’t the same, but we know you’re out there findin’ a lass to bring back home.”

“Good luck, mate. The fam’s all rooting for you over here.”

“Thanks boys, that means a lot. I’m missin’ our crew so much,” I sighed.

They all looked somewhere offscreen.

“They’re sayin’ we’re out of time,” Big Jonno gave an apologetic smile, “but you keep that crown on for your victory speech at the end of that show, yeah? And that dress, I’d say.”

Carson leaned in front of him. “Yeah, who knew silver was your colour!”

“Surprised me, too.” I chuckled. “Miss you lads. Keep your fingers crossed for me!”

“Good luck, Bob!” the twins cheered in unison.

The rest of the boys waved and hollered their goodbyes before the video cut off, leaving me with a black screen again. _Right, now I’m really feeling homesick. At least I know they approve. I want to be sure with her._

Ibrahim and Gary were huddled together beside their cupboards and whispering when I got back to the boys’ dressing room. Rocco was evaluating his options of linen shirts in front of the mirror as usual, focused on deciding on the one with the ‘most positive vibes’. Noah was discussing something with Henrik and Lucas around the ottoman in the middle with his rare ‘excited’ smile. He turned to face me as soon as I reached my pile of clothes that I had rejected from the talent show earlier, giving me an upnod.

I returned it and started digging through the shirts on the floor. It was impossible to pick one. Each pattern was ace in its own way, and all of them were good for the scorching weather outside.Holding them up one by one in front of me, I started daydreaming what Selia would look like in one of them in the morning. She’d wake up with it hanging off one shoulder, the fit being several sizes too big for her as she’d wait for me to make a cuppa. I’d get a cheeky glance of her perfect ass any time she’d bend or stretch. _She could send me off to work in it if we end up together._

“Oi there, Bobbo!” Gary called over, tearing me away from the vision in my head.

Giving up on choosing for the moment, I wandered over to him.

He was dressed in another combination of flannel and jeans with no oil in sight. His brow was furrowed. “Reckon we’d ask about your call after we talked game plan for tonight.”

“We playin’ a round of our golf before we meet up with the girls, then?” I asked hopefully. _I don’t want to think about ‘the game’ right now. I’m missing lads’ night._

Ibrahim shook his head. “Something else.”

“We’re trying to figure out if the scores from the contest will affect a recoupling,” Gary said with a serious tone. “Rahim has the theory that the girls’ scores determine who picks first next round.”

“Wouldn’t it be girls’ choice next?” I countered. “Do we know the scores?”

“No, that’s why we’re putting our heads together on this.”

Rocco sauntered over. “Four heads are better than one.”

“Could you imagine?” My eyes went wide. _It’d be mad. You could eat four times as fast._

“I went to this temple one time and the statue had three faces—”

Gary stopped him short, “Hold that thought. We’re also thinking that maybe it’ll be a dumping for whoever scored lowest.”

“But for two of the guys. There’s only five girls,” Ibrahim added.

I considered the idea. “Aye, that’s possible.”

Lucas’ posh accent floated over, “Are you lot talking about the contest results, too?”

“Yeah,” Gary responded friendlier than usual. _They must be getting along better. Drinks last night and the contest really helped, I think._

The other lads circled up with us, firing back and forth theories with increasingly dire conclusions. I stripped down as they continued their chat, tossing Priya’s dress on the ottoman to stand in my boxers. Pulling my sash back over my head, I crossed my arms as my brain started to hurt.

“I’m thinkin’ we don’t worry about it now and have a good night?” I offered. “I can make us a wicked Cobb salad with all of Lucas’ test eggs.”

Henrik the Hype Man leaned himself on my shoulder with his height. “That sounds like a good idea! We have so many of them!”

“Not that many,” Lucas laughed, “I was pretty well-practiced.”

Gary gave him a playful nudge. “Right, that’s why it launched like a torpedo out your hand earlier.”

“They have a more aerodynamic shape than I anticipated.”

_I like that word. Aer-o-dy-nam-ic._

Rahim leaned in, almost reading my mind. “Eggo-dynamic.”

“It’s the one that flew the coup.” I chuckled with him.

“What _did_ come first? The chicken or the egg?” He raised his eyebrows.

“Mate, has to be the egg. That’s where chickens come from.”

“But what laid that egg?”

I smirked. “Don’t get cocky now.”

Gary jumped in, “Well, I’m saying we should have game plan because we can’t count all our chickens just yet.”

“It is anyone’s game.” Noah nodded.

_I’m worried about him after that speech. He’s gotten serious so quickly._

A ding came from beside me as Henrik jumped up. “I’ve got a text!” he announced with a massive grin before he read it out for us:

**Boys, the judging continues. Please make your way to the firepit in an hour and line up for the girls.**

**#dresstoimpress**

_Feck. The dreaded ‘dress to impress’._

Noah stared directly at me. I shrugged him off. “Aye, I know, I’ll dress up. I’m not takin’ off the sash, though.”

He followed me over to my pile anyway, picking up the blue shirt with the smallest print and handing it over. I slipped it on under my sash and defiantly did up my usual amount of buttons as he passed me a pair of dark cotton shorts.

_He could get really hurt if Hope isn’t the right girl for him. What if there’s another girl that’d treat him better?He dotes on Hope all the time, and it’s kind of one-sided. Or is he not as far gone as he seems?_

“Bobby, you doing alright there? You going to wear those shorts or not?” Noah waved his hand in front of me, pointing to the pair in my loose grip.

“Do you think they match?” I tried to recover.

He tilted his head and gave a reassuring smile. “They do.Selia will like them.”

I nodded and stepped into them. They felt a bit tight in the inseam, but after a quick glance in the mirror I decided he was right. With the lads’ help I was dressing better than I had before, or at least coordinating the pieces better. Looping in my belt, I decided to prod a bit. “You and Hope save a date yet?”

Noah laughed softly. “She’s an amazing woman. I reckon I have nothing to worry about tonight.”

 _On second thought, maybe not now._ “So we’ll have an ace night, then!”

“Let’s make the most of it.”

“The most will be made.” 

Heading over to the counter above the drawers, I took a longer look in the mirror and rolled a few of my locs between my palms to tidy them. I was now certain that my freckles had gotten a lot darker from the sun. Poking at a few of them on my cheek, I came up empty on what Selia saw when she gave me that sexy, wanting look of hers. _‘More than enough for me.’_ I glanced over to Lucas and Henrik in the reflection. _‘They’re not you.’ Just live in the moment, McKenzie. Focus on what matters._

The lads and I lined up at the firepit as instructed and waited for the girls, finally chatting about everything but the contest. We had given up trying to figure out what this second judging was about, not wanting to prepare another routine. ‘Adventure Golf’ was the main topic of discussion until we heard the click of heels multiply and file out of the Villa. Joining us by forming their longer line on the opposite side, the girls had outdone themselves again.

Selia was beyond stunning in her short champagne dress as it sparkled in the light of the firepit, looking like the drink itself came to life. Her velvety smooth legs ended in her signature heels on her dainty feet as the breeze played with the gold strands tucked throughout her waves. I couldn’t decide if she looked good enough to drink or eat.

“Toasty as always, Li!” I threw out the first line that came to mind.

She shot me a coy smile. “Toasty, eh?”

“I mean you’re lookin’ hot in that outfit, you know? Toasty.”

Her light giggle warmed my cheeks as she sent over a wink with her own blush. “Thanks, handsome.”

_That word sounds so good in her voice._

Priya was looking me over. “For heaven’s sake, I knew he’d still be wearing that sash.”

“I did earn this. You think I’m goin’ to give up bein’ Mr. Love Island before I have to?” I stated proudly.

“Keep it on. You earned it, B,” Selia complimented sweetly.

I gave her a cheeky grin. “Don’t worry, I will.”

“Did you wear the sash when you were on the phone?” Lottie inquired from further down.

“Obviously,” I beamed, “it was a video call too, so my boys got to see me all dressed up.”

“Your boys?"

“Aye, the lads. The fam. My friends from the hospital kitchen. There were like nine of them all squashed into Big Jonno’s front room.” I turned my gaze to Selia. “It was nice to hear some good things about us, too.They all think we seem like a good couple back home. You’re a ‘total catch’.”

_I don’t know how I got this lucky. I want them to meet her. She’d love them._

“That’s so lovely!” she brightened. “I hope everyone is doing well back home?”

Before I could answer, Rocco interrupted, “Not that I want to take away from Bobby’s victory, which we can all agree was truly deserved, but does anyone have an idea why we’re here?”

“Apparently the girls have an important decision to make, and that’s why you’re all lined up,” Priya explained from the end of the line. “Don’t know exactly what it is yet, though.”

“Dance-off? I’d be so down,” Selia suggested.

I bounced on my feet. “Do you think it could be?”

“Hell yes.”

“I’m so ready.” I grinned at her before I started in on my best Robot.

She was doing her own version at the same time as she started giggling again. “We can’t _both_ do The Robot in a dance-off!”

“I was turned on first.”

“Really? Are your batteries included?”

“Come dance over here and find out,” I challenged her with a wink.

“Babe, it’s got to be about who is most dateable.” Hope held Selia back, causing her to adorably pout.

“Um, I think we know who’s most dateable,” I submitted. “It’s Mr. Love Island, surely?” _Now I’m not so sure. What if I’m not?_

“Babe, I think you looked super hot in that dress, but I’m not sure it’s the look every girl is going for,” Lottie said kindly. “Being Mr. Love Island and being the most dateable are not exactly the same thing.”

Selia’s mouth opened, but a text dinged to cut her off. She scanned the group until her eyes widened as she laughed. “Oh, shit!It’s me!” Retrieving her phone, she read it out loud:

**Islanders, tonight the girls will decide which boys are the most and least likely to leave the Villa with a girlfriend. Girls, you may discuss your voting as a group, but you will send your answers individually via text.**

**The boys who are voted least likely to leave the Villa with a girlfriend will be vulnerable, and is at risk of being dumped from the island.**

_Right. That’s a really big question: the ‘girlfriend’ question._

“What? Are you serious?” Hope gasped.

Lottie wore a smirk. “That makes it official. Sounds like one of the boys is getting dumped over this, but after I got ditched for another girl, that’s only fair.” She glared over at Rocco.

“It seems unfair.” Selia’s face fell. “I don’t want folks to have to leave because they haven’t met their someone yet. I like our little Summer Family the way it is. I’d rather it just get bigger.”

_I feel the same._

Hope grasped her shoulder. “Aw, babes.”

“I know. This is horrible,” Priya agreed with her eyes downcast. “How are we supposed to decide who stays and who might go home?”

Lottie stated coldly, “I want to keep who I fancy, and dump the boys who have screwed the girls over. Easy.”

_C’mon Lozza. The other girls are upset._

“Babe, that’s not what the text said and you know it. We’re not just playing favourites here,” Marisol argued with a huff.

Noah stepped forward from our line to address the girls. “And you shouldn’t. If some of the boys are going to be in danger, you should do this fairly. We’ve had our differences, but we’re a good group of lads and I don’t want to see it come down to who’s made the most friends.”

We all shifted behind him. The reality of the situation felt awful, and I wasn’t entirely sure how safe I was. Selia would probably vote for me, but everyone else over there was just a mate. If they thought that ‘mate’ was all I was capable of being with her, my summer could be over. _Please, don’t let it be over. Please let me stay with her. This is why we win challenges._

Selia locked eyes with me, her expression was one I hadn’t seen before. She was anxious and unsure.

I could only shrug sadly in resignation. “Nothin’ I can do, babe. It’s up to you girls now.” _I can only hope for the best._

“I think we need to have a little girl talk. Boys, would you give us a minute?” Hope requested.

“Of course, babe,” Noah replied. He motioned for us to follow him onto the lawn.

Selia reached for my wrist as I started off, gripping it gently. I looked back as she gave me a kiss on the cheek. Her brows were knitted together in worry. “You’re not going anywhere, I promise.” 

The worry was for me again, not herself. _She was worried if I was okay—if I was going to be okay._

I returned a weak smile before I joined the lads on the bean bags, watching the girls disperse into separate corners of the garden. My girl took off her shoes to sit on the edge of the pool with her back to us as she stared out into the dark outlines of the rolling hills.

We distracted ourselves with Ibrahim’s comic book stories, half of the them I couldn’t follow. It sounded more like a laundry list of names instead of any kind of plot, but that might have been because I wasn’t unfamiliar with them. I was obsessed with films and music videos when I was younger, so I never got into comics past borrowing a few from mates when I’d trade for a CD over a weekend. My second instrument was air guitar after piano before I was a teenager. Imitating the performers on the box and online, I’d tear around the house strumming whatever song was playing, usually ending up on the sofa or my bed for my stage.

After a few minutes of nattering, all of our phones buzzed with the same message:

**Please gather at the firepit for the results.**

All of the lads and I took our former positions as we jostled about, energized from the break away from the intense atmosphere. The girls didn’t share the same enthusiasm, some of them looking more nervous than when we left them.

Hope raised a brow. “What have you boys been up to?”

“Rahim was telling us all about these comics he’s into.” Gary smiled at her.

I struggled to remember all the names as I recounted at a rapid pace, “In one of them Johnny Hardman fights Grine Spelman and then Glass Lion Man and Violent Man have to save Quiverman.”

“They’re not all called something-man,” Ibrahim looked at me quizzically, “Quiverman isn’t real.”

“Whatever, man.”

“I thought it sounded totally succulent.” Henrik nodded quickly.

Ibrahim laughed. “See!Henrik liked it!”

“Mate, Henrik also thinks orienteering is more fun than football,” Gary responded with tilt of the head.

“All the best sports have maps,” Henrik affirmed.

“Are we gonna have maps in ‘Adventure Golf’?” Ibrahim asked the group.

Hope seemed even more confused. “What on earth are you all talking about?”

Priya glided over.“Did they not tell you about ‘Adventure Golf’ yet, hun? It’s like, all the fun of golf and all the excitement of reading maps,” she paused as her shoulders fell. “I’m going to miss this when we’re not all together anymore. I’ve really enjoyed getting to know all you boys and your weird jokes.”

_‘Quality humour’ as Big G likes to say._

A phone went off and Priya looked down. “Oh no, it’s me.”

“Don’t keep us in suspense, then.” Gary pulled up his jeans.

She read it out slowly:

**Islanders, the boy who received the most votes and that you think is most likely to leave the Island with a girlfriend is… Noah!**

Hope let out a squeal as she ran to Noah. He scooped her up in his arms, kissing her until the phone dinged in her pocket.

“And that’s me,” she sighed before reading:

**The boys who were voted least likely to leave the Island with a girlfriend were Rocco… Lucas… and Ibrahim.**

It felt like I held my breath waiting in-between each name. The Islanders erupted into discussion all at once. Gary was going on beside me about how he ‘knew’ those were going to be the bottom two, but didn’t consider Ibrahim as a possibility. I focused on Selia across the firepit, her gaze fixed on Ibrahim as she blinked in shock. _She wasn’t expecting this, either. She must have voted for the posh boy or Rocco._

Hope’s phone sounded again. “Guys, there’s more,” she said worriedly, reading carefully:

**The three boys who were voted least likely to leave the Island with a girlfriend will now face a public vote.The public will vote on the boy they want to have another chance at love.The remaining boys will be dumped from the Island.**

_What?! Wait, what?! Pardon me… what?! Feck! How?! We can’t do anything?!_

“Are you serious?” Priya snapped. “My guy might be dumped and I’ve just got to wait and see?”

“Come on lads, it’s going to be fine.” Hope was wrapped around Noah.

“Mate…” I turned to Ibrahim.

He was frozen in place.

“Rahim?Mate, you good?” I gripped his shoulder and shook a little.

His attention was on Priya as she dashed over to hug him.

“I feel like I only just got to know you lads,” Lucas reflected with a heavy heart, “but it’s been an absolute pleasure.”

Henrik clapped a hand on his back. “Mate, it was an honour to be in the Villa with you. And you don’t need to talk like that. We don’t know you’re going yet.”

“I don’t love my odds, to be honest. I know how much harder it is coming in later. We’ve both had to work to make an impression.”

Selia gave him a kind smile. “I really wish you didn’t have to go. We were so happy to have you in the Villa. It would be so nice if you could stay.”

_She’s trying to soften the blow._

He sighed and took her hand. “It’s nice to know someone’s on my side,” he smiled down at her, “I always thought you and I had a bit of a connection.” _What?_ “If I do go, I’ll be disappointed we didn’t get a chance to get to know each other better.”

_Let go of her._

Selia withdrew her hand to pat him on the shoulder. “We’ll have wine hangs with everyone when we’re all out of here. This isn’t a forever type of goodbye.”

He was about to say something else, but Lottie spoke up angrily, “Um, guys? Are we not even going to talk about who voted for Ibrahim to be dumped? I voted for Rocco, just so you know.”

I watched Lucas carefully as Selia moved over to check on Ibrahim. He was blatantly staring after her, his eyes wandering down her body. _She’s not interested, posh boy. Look at her all you want._

“The public will save Rahim.” Selia rubbed the golfer’s arm comfortingly.

Lottie fumed, “They had better. I’m glad you’re staying positive because I’m raging. I feel as though one of the girls has totally betrayed us, and I’m going to find out who it is.”

Marisol and Rocco rejoined the group without me noticing that they had left in the first place. The law student’s makeup was smudged from crying. _Is she going to be okay? Poor Marisol. I can’t imagine. I don’t know what I could do that would help. This is the worst._

“Who has betrayed who?” Marisol sniffled.

“I think that’s my cue.I’m going to bed.” Lottie faked a yawn.

“That’s probably best. It’s been a long day for all of us, and we wouldn’t want to regret anything we say later.”

The rest of the Islanders split off after Lottie led the way to the Villa. I hung back, scolding myself for my fleeting moment of jealousy. Selia stayed and weaved her arms around my neck as I held her close, stroking her hair and pushing the feeling out of my mind. _What was that all about? Did it come up because emotions were running high?_

She pulled away slightly to affectionately gaze up at me. I slid both my hands down to her waist, meeting her eyes with a pang of guilt. Glancing down to her lips, I let the moment take over as she closed the distance between us with a sweet, lingering kiss. Selia drew back to hold my face in her hands, her sincere smile melting me as my cheeks flushed under her fingertips.

“I know it’s selfish, but I’m so happy you’re safe, Bobby,” her words poured out like nourishing honey.

“Yeah.” I smiled back at her, allowing myself to feel relief.

“I need to go talk with Rahim, but I’ll meet you upstairs? He could use a friend right now, and I think Priya’s already inside.”

I looked over to see Ibrahim on the lawn, practicing his golf swing with thin air. _She’s right. He’s having a hard time with this._ Giving her an encouraging nod, I kissed her on the forehead and gradually let her go.

Washed up and changed, I sat up in bed with my head against the headboard and texting Gary a ton of emojis from across the room as I waited for Selia. It felt like she kept on getting sidetracked by everyone in the Villa asking for her advice tonight. Marisol especially needed her support, and I was trying to cheer up the crane operator on my end. Eventually she entered the bedroom still fully dressed, tying up her hair in a messy bun.

“That bathroom is more packed than a nightclub right now,” she sighed, grabbing one of the decorative cushions I had tossed onto the dresser.

Selia settled herself near the end of the bed with the pillow in her lap, patting it with a glance down to my foot. I rested it on top as she requested, curious as to what she was planning to do. Taking the arch in her hands, she slowly kneaded the muscles as I instantly felt my entire body relax.

I breathed out slowly and sank a little further back. “Li, you don’t have to—”

“I want to. You’re usually on your feet all day, right?” her soothing voice drifted over as she worked from my heel to my toes.

_Quinn was right. She takes care of me._

I studied her closely as she concentrated with a smile, her incredibly soft hands skillfully massaging up my calf and back down to my foot. She relieved the tension everywhere she touched, applying more pressure where I had knots I didn’t know existed before. My eyelids were getting heavy by the time she switched over and lifted my other heel up into her lap. I received the same wonderful treatment from its bottom up to my knee as I sank down even more over time. Every pass over my tired soles felt like bliss.

She kept going, alternating her attention between both sets of toes. “Want me to let you sleep, B?”

“I’ll wait for you to get ready for bed, darlin’.” I didn’t want to move just yet.

“Be back soon, then.”

As I watched her leave, Gary shot me a knowing look. My phone buzzed on the duvet, and I unlocked the screen to see he had texted:

 **You kids keep that foreplay down to a minimum I gotta sleep in here** 😏

I rolled my eyes with a laugh and texted back:

 **Didn’t mean to leave you out Big G** 😘😛

He chuckled and launched a pillow over at me from a few beds down, missing me and hitting the wall. The blonde then lifted his sheets up towards him as he rolled over in his empty bed with the lights above going off.

Resting the phone down on the nightstand, I rearranged the pillows behind me and slid under the duvet. Selia returned a while later and climbed in to face me from her side as my eyes adjusted to the low light to see her gorgeous features. I ran my hand over the curve of her hip before I pulled her closer, my heart pounding at the sensation of her bare skin pressed against me. _She’s so perfect._

I cupped her cheek as I focused on her. “You’re so beautiful.”

Biting my lip, I stroked her with my thumb and gazed at her thoughtfully. She looked back at me with the want I wasn’t prepared for. _I want it to mean something. Please wait for me._ I propped myself up to lean over and started trailing kisses down her neck. Her faint noises of approval encouraged me as I continued downward, planting one last tender kiss down on her collarbone before bringing my face back up to hers.

Smiling, I gently touched her nose with mine. “Boop.”

“Boop.” She giggled quietly.

“The boppiest of boops.” I giggled with her. “I like sayin’ that… boopiest.”

“Mm, I like it how it sounds,” she hummed happily. “Not wearing your sash and crown to bed, King B?”

“You want me to?”

“Maybe next time. Turn over, your majesty.”

I tried keep my laugh quiet as I complied, loving the warm feeling of her body cuddling up behind me. Her arm wrapped around my side as she rubbed her thumb in the middle of my chest. _She makes me feel different. She’s special._ Before I drifted off completely, I felt her give me a featherlight kiss on my back. _I wish for more moments like this, too._

Still rubbing my eyes from being woken up early by a text, Selia and I shuffled to the familiar chair of the Beach Hut set. We had decided to stay in our pyjamas, neither of us awake enough to start getting fully set for the day. Easing back into the cushions, she curled up beside me with her hand resting on my thigh as my arm draped over her shoulders. I angled myself more toward her and kissed the side of her head while we waited for the screen above the camera to prompt us with a question.

One minute later, the white text appeared:

**Two new boys have entered the Villa.What do you both think of Henrik?**

Selia answered first, “Definitely great for the Villa. He’s full of energy and gets along with everyone.”

“Aye, I think I agree with that,” I smiled into the lens, “he’s like a hype machine! I reckon it’ll be good for us, havin’ someone like that around.”

The next question popped up:

**And what do you think of Lucas?**

“He’s a really interesting, good guy. I think he’d be a great friend,” she said kindly.

I hated to admit that I felt relief at her words all over again. _I’m not a jealous type. Why am I feeling like this?_

“A few people were unsure when he came in,” I responded to the question, “I think he’s actually pretty chill.”

Another line of text:

**Moving on to the girls.Selia, who do you think causes the most drama?**

“I suppose if I had to consider recent events with an unfortunate lack of communication,” she paused, her long lashes lowered in thought, “perhaps Marisol has created the most drama? I don’t really enjoy describing it with that term. It seems hyperbolic.”

_Hy-per-bol-ic. I haven’t heard that word in ages._

I mulled over her answer. “Yeah, this stuff with Rocco doesn’t sit well with me, either, but that’s more on him. Like, her theories can be a bit out there sometimes, but it sounds like she’s just tryin’ to make what she can out of what she has. And things weren’t workin’ out with Gary, so…”

Selia gave my thigh a squeeze.

“I’m actually quite surprised you think that, though,” I glanced over to her, “it looked like you were gettin’ along really well.”

“Mhm. We are. It’s why I think the term ‘most drama’ is far too exaggerated. It just came down to folks not talking things out to begin with.”

_Oh, right. Hyperbolic._

The text changed again:

**It’s been a little over a week since you both arrived.How are you feeling about your relationship?**

Selia snuggled closer. “Bobby’s amazing! I think we’re doing really great!”

“Yeah one hundred percent. I really lucked out endin’ up with Selia,” I beamed, my heart swelling at her answer, but feeling overwhelmed at how straight-forward the prompt was. “I didn’t realize these questions would be so intense!”

The next one was even more ‘intense’:

**Is there someone else in the Villa you’d rather be with?**

“Absolutely no one else,” she replied without hesitation, laughing as if it was a ridiculous question to ask. “Bobby’s the best.”

I grinned like a madman. _She thinks I’m ‘the best’. She thinks I’m ‘amazing’._

“What about you?” She leaned into me playfully.

I gave her a tight squeeze around her shoulders. “Have you met yourself? Of course I feel the same. You’re a straight up ten!” _You’re my girl._

After a full morning of separate chats with different Islanders, Selia and I took some time on a daybed to relax while the rest of our housemates carried on. Marisol and Rocco had headed inside, giving us an opening to be under the pergola alone to get some shade. We lay in the heat, busy with the entertaining task of taking the best selfie. The main goal was for it to look like we were reading a text as soon as it would pop up on the lock screen. Testing out the range from surprise to confusion, we agreed on the best one. It was both of us pulling down our sunglasses in the bottom of the screen, cuddling together and looking up at where the message would appear. I went for the classic raised brow, while Selia’s cute squint was her expression of choice.

It wasn’t long until a shout from across the lawn announced a text, making me a little disappointed we couldn’t put my new background to use right away. We all ran over to Hope who was waving her phone in the air excitedly.

Priya clung to Ibrahim. “What does it say?”

Hope waited for Marisol and Rocco to enter the circle before she read:

**Islanders, please head to the Challenge Stage for a mystery challenge!**

**#FillintheBlank**

_Right. Time to win and have a laugh._

“How interesting.” Priya’s brow raised.

Noah surveyed the group. “What do you reckon it could be?”

“Only one way to find out!” Hope cheered, waving the rest of us to follow her as she pulled him along in almost a jog.

I turned to see Selia with her arm slung around Marisol, whispering into her ear as Marisol’s red lips broke into a smile. My girl sent a wink my way before they separated off from the group, leading the way behind Hope and Noah to the side gate. The rest of the Islanders followed them out as I stayed back with a couple of the lads, only having hung out with Noah, Lucas, and Henrik earlier. 

“Alright, Bobs?” Gary greeted.

“Wee Gary!You’ve gotten bigger since I last saw you!” I exclaimed in mock surprise. “Did you get everythin’ you were wantin’ for Christmas?”

“I’m almost as tall as someone who’s got a few inches on you now.”

“Just coal, then? That’s a right shame.”

He tutted jokingly. “First you’re missing Christmas, and now you’ve missed my best Attenborough impression.”

“Really?! Can I hear it?”

Ibrahim interrupted, “We should get going, guys.”

“But we could pretend to be on safari,” I tried to pout.

Gary flashed me a grin. “I’ll do it for you after whatever this thing is.” 

He gave me a nudge as he posed with his arms looking like he was about to start a run. Moving to stand beside him, Ibrahim took the same position and shot me a challenging glance. Taking the hint, I gave them a nod as I copied them before we took off towards the open gate to race to the Challenge Stage.

Pacing myself across the field, I reached the stage behind them. It was too hot to run properly. The wooden decking gave off a heat of its own that I could feel surrounding my sandals from its time in the sun. The banner read ‘Mean Tweets’ for the title of the challenge as a semi-circle of tables with two seats each surrounded the usual rolling chalkboard. Its single shelf held a pile of large face-down cards.Smaller chalkboards with a piece of chalk were assigned to each table, presumably one per couple.

Spotting Selia near the middle of the group, I jogged over and lay my head on her shoulder.“Phew!All that running in slow motion really wipes me out.”

“Looked like normal running out there.” She giggled.

I lifted my head to see her better, cocking it to the side with a smirk. “That’s what you think.”

“So more slow than steady?”

“Both. It’s how I win races.”

She kissed my cheek. “Want to win a challenge too, then?”

Lottie yelled out as her phone went off, “Guys, I’ve got a text!”

“Let me see! Let me see!” Hope bounced over.

We crowded together by the chalkboard for Lottie to read:

**Islanders, it’s time for some Twitter Bingo. Lottie and Rocco will take turns reading tweets from the public about goings-on around the Villa, but the names will be blanked out. The couple with the most correct answers will win the challenge.**

**#Roasted #WigSnatched**

_Perfect! This is going to be a right laugh! Now we can find out what they think of us! I mean, they already know some embarrassing stories thanks to the lads back home._

Priya squealed. “I’m literally so hyped for this one!”

“Oh my days, same here! This is, like, our first real glimpse of what the public things of us.” Hope was standing with her hands on her hips, beaming confidently.

The rest of the group exchanged glances with each other, some of them looking unsure.

Selia’s eyes shone with curiosity. “I wonder what the public knows!”

“Oh, I imagine there’s a lot they’ve seen that we haven’t.” I grinned at the thought. “Private, juicy, secret stuff. Anyone got any dirty laundry they’d like to air before we get started? You know, before we all find out through the challenge, anyway…”

Henrik spoke up, “I actually have a few pairs of old socks back in the Villa.”

“We’re talking secrets here, man.” Selia lightly laughed.

Lucas playfully nudged Gary with his elbow. “Ever seen those celebrity mean tweets?Absolutely savage.”

“Looks like you guys are the honorary couple for the challenge,” Lottie said as she walked over to the newcomers.

Henrik and Lucas glanced at each other with a smile between them.

“I could do a lot worse,” Lucas joked.

Henrik patted his back. “Mate, you’re prettier than most girls!”

Everyone separated to take their seats as Lottie and Rocco posted themselves as our hosts. Selia and I took the table closest to the board on the right, our thighs touching beneath the table. The act of sitting so close to her had become so comfortable compared to how nervous I was on the first day. Picking up the nub of chalk, I drew a quick smiley face with a heart beside it on our little chalkboard and held it up for her with a grin.

_I love challenges with her. We’re going to win this._

Selia gave me a sweet smile. “You nervous?”

“I don’t think there’s anythin’ you guys don’t know about,” I replied. “So am I nervous? Nah, I’m not. Actually, I’m pretty excited. How about you?”

“Stoked as hell.” Her mischievous smirk appeared.

“Aye, same here.”

Holding one of the large blue pieces of card, Lottie cleared her throat as the group hushed each other, surprising their giggles of anticipation. Her dark lips spread in a rare smile. “Alright you lot, let’s get this rolling. Chalk at the ready! Here’s your first tweet…” She flipped over the card, presenting it to us:

**@dreamydarlingXo**

**That guy _____’s like the one jar of pickles in your nan’s cupboard that just won’t open up.**

“Oh my days, that’s incredible! You’re always on about your nan, Gary.” Priya smiled over to him.

He shook his head. “Nah, I’m a proper open book. My bet’s on Noah. Or one of the new lads.”

“Well, it’s not me,” Rocco stated.

“We figured that one, mate. You’re always off on one about your travel stories.”

_I’m not good at being vulnerable. Could it be me?_

I opened my mouth to comment, but Gary cut me off, “Don’t get me started on you, toe boy.”

_Fair. The foot-rub last night doesn’t help my case, either._

Fiddling with the chalk, I tried to quietly reason it out with Selia, “I mean, it could be a couple of people, couldn’t it? Noah’s an obvious choice. Or Rahim. I know Gary mentioned Henrik and Lucas, but it’s more that we’ve just not had that much time with them.”

Both of us glanced over to Henrik laughing at something on his board with Lucas.

“Rahim seems like the best choice. Depending on how they edit the footage, he could appear to barely speak at all,” she suggested.

I handed her the chalk. “You can do the honours.”

She wrote ‘Rahim’ in beautiful cursive on the board. _She’d be amazing at decorating a cake._

We held up our little chalkboard with the rest of the couples. Everyone had the same answer.

“All in agreement then?” Marisol surmised.

Lottie peeled off the sticker, revealing we were all right and marked the scoreboard with a point for each pair. “You all got that one right, so all of you get the point.”

“That’s epic!” Henrik burst out.

Ibrahim’s shoulders fell. “I knew this was why I was in the bottom three.”

“Hun, it’s not a bad thing to be quiet,” Selia comforted. “You’re great. Your intentions and actions are what count.”

“Yeah, I know that.”

_She’s the sweetest._

“You’ve been coming out of your shell, though, haven’t you, Rahim?” Priya offered.

“Yeah, but I’ll need to step it up if i don’t wanna get dumped,” he sighed.

Rocco was standing with a card in his hand. “Do you guys wanna see the next tweet or what?It’s, err, pretty loaded.”

“Bring it on! Woo!” Priya clapped her hands.

Rocco held it out and read it for us:

**@chefjake1990**

**You can do better than him,_____ <3**

Lottie covered her mouth to gasp. Everyone froze. _Please, let it not be Selia. Someone ‘better’ always comes along. All the lads are good sorts, too. It’d be the worst for someone to say that about you._

“That’s, err.. intense. But it’s not me, in any case,” Hope began, “Noah’s been a total sweetheart since day one.”

Priya agreed with her sentiment, “Yeah, if anything I’m punching above my weight with Ibrahim so I’m out.” She winked over at him. _She can’t really think that?_

He laughed and wrapped an arm around her for a hug, kissing her forehead. “Don’t be silly. You’re a solid ten/ten babe. And so’s your vision!”

 _What?_ I blinked over at him.

Ibrahim blushed from embarrassment. “You know… like twenty/twenty vision? But you only have ten/ten because you can’t see how beautiful you are?” _Bruh. Gary needs to help you out more._

“That’s… actually really sweet,” Priya warmed.

Selia crossed her other leg to brush against mine, catching my attention.

“Maybe you should get this one, too. I’d just feel bad ragging on one of my boys like that,” I suggested with my brows knitted. _She won’t write my name. We’re solid._

She hesitated with the chalk in hand, tapping it gently on the board. Her gorgeous writing formed Marisol’s name. _I want her see her decorate a cake more than even now._ Holding it up, we surveyed the other answers that mostly agreed with her conclusion other than two with ‘Lottie’.

“What was the answer?” Marisol called from beside Gary, and Rocco pulled off the sticker to reveal her name. “Oh.Err…”

Writing the scores down, Rocco avoided her gaze. “That’s one point to Noah and Hope, Priya and Ibrahim, and Selia and Bobby.”

I whispered into Selia’s ear, “Good call on the one.”

“I hate that anyone is right,” she whispered back. _Me too._

Gary gruffly disturbed the game. “Hold on a minute. Marisol can do better than who?”

“You, obviously. You guys are coupled up,” Rocco turned to shoot back.

“Only because we’ve not had a recoupling since you guys started unofficially cracking on,” Gary angrily pointed at him, “and everyone here knows it wasn’t just her you were grafting on, either.”

“Hey—excuse me! That’s enough. Please guys, it’s a challenge, let’s keep it fun,” Selia cut them off.

“Well said,” Hope backed her up. “Remember this is a challenge, guys. Let’s keep things light.I wanna know that the tweets say.”

_Thank you yet again Selia and Hope. Yeah. Keep things light. Let’s not fight with each other all the time._

Lottie’s expression didn’t inspire confidence as she held up the next card with pursed lips. It read:

**@pineapplepinnie**

**_____ treating_____ like crap, yeah he was a tool but acting like a cow about it makes you just as bad darling xoxo**

_Glad someone said it out there._

I let out a whistle, impressed. “They’ve got a point, ladies.” Leaning over, I whispered to Selia, “Gotta be Lottie. She’s been makin’ jabs at Rocco at every opportunity. Talk about bitter. The only other Islanders who fit the bill would be Marisol and Gary. Maybe. What do you reckon?”

“I think you’re right, B.” She sighed as she wrote out our answer slowly.

Lottie glared directly at her when she held it up. _Hey, that’s not fair._ Most of the couples wrote the same, but they were the only ones not looking her in the eye like Selia. Avoiding Lottie’s gaze further, Hope hid behind her hand to silently say something to Priya.

The Aussie huffed, “Just because I had the guts to say what all of you were thinking.”

“I don’t know if that’s true, hun,” Priya disagreed. “Like, maybe to start with, but don’t you think you took it a bit far? I get that he screwed you over, and that was horrible, but it’s time to let it go now, hun.”

“I hate that he hurt you, hun. I really wish that didn’t happen to you. Maybe Priya has a point, though?” Selia supported.

Lottie wasn’t having it. “You weren’t the ones who got pied. I was. You have no right to tell me how far I should go.”

I pinched the bridge of my nose as Hope interjected, “Girls! Let’s drop it. What was the answer, Lottie?”

She revealed the answers with a huff. The names ‘Lottie’ and ‘Rocco’ appeared under the peeled stickers as Lottie blushed and hid behind her hair. “Well, turns out all of you get a point.” Turning to reluctantly mark the points on the scoreboard, she tossed the card on the ground.

Our circumstances didn’t seem to be improving as Rocco eyed the card in his hand with an eyebrow raised.

"What does it say?” Marisol prodded.

He held it up:

**@animefangirl21**

**_____ get out of there babe she’s just playing you to get to the finale!!**

Hope gasped, “Oh my gosh.”

 _That’s…_ “Sucks to be this girl’s man,” I laughed nervously, turning to Selia, “I’m assumin’ this one’s not about you?”

She gave me a reassuring kiss on the cheek and handed me the chalk. “Never.”

 _Just playing… who could do that? That’s so…_ I tapped the nub on the table, frowning at the thought. “I think we can strike out Lottie. Just a hunch. She’s got her quirks, but she’s here for love. She’s actually pretty straightforward if you think about it.”

Selia rubbed my back. “I agree. She wouldn’t do that, she’s a sweetheart under it all. I really hate to say it, but I’m trying to think of what the public sees. They might not have enough context for some couples. Maybe Noah?”

 _That’s probably it. They don’t have enough context, right? I’m worried about how serious he’s gotten this early, and I’m living with him. Would Hope do that?Is that why it’s one-sided? I don’t know._ I nodded slowly. “It feels weird to even think about.”

“Should we write it down and see? It’s just a challenge.”

Writing carefully, I spelled out Noah’s name on the board. Holding it up with Selia’s help, we noticed we were the only ones. The other couples had written down ‘Rahim’, causing the golfer to slump in his seat.

Hope looked over at our board, her mouth hanging open. “Selia!”

“I can’t wait to find out the answer to this one.” Lottie smirked before she peeled off the answer. The card’s blank space read ‘Noah’.

All of us focused on ‘Nope’ as their eyes widened at the sight of the name. _It can’t be true. They’re just serious too fast. She wouldn’t actually do that, right?_

“Come one guys, it’s obviously just the opinion of some jealous nobody. The public only sees bits of what actually happens in here. It’s not like they know the full story,” Hope said, flipping her braids over her shoulder.

_Exactly, right?_

“Hun, that’s what we were thinking. They don’t know. You two are so lovely and you’ll earn whatever place or prize you get,” Selia encouraged.

Hope seemed to take comfort in her words. “Thanks for saying that, Selia.”

“I trust you, babe. You don’t have to defend yourself.” Noah took her hand and gazed at her affectionately. _He really cares about her. I think she cares about him that way, too. She has to._

“Yeah yeah,” Lottie waved them off, “let’s get on with it before I vom.”

“Oh, right.Err… Selia and Bobby get the point.” Rocco marked our point down.

Lucas tilted back in his chair across the stage. “This challenge is wild!”

“We’re actually in with a chance of winning, too! Buzzing to find out what the prize is!” Henrik enthused beside him.

“You’ve got this, boo. Dream team right here.”

Lottie held up the next card for us all to read:

**@bananat**

**I swear_____ comments on everything that happens one way or another even if it has nothing to do with her.**

Selia burst out laughing. “Write my name down, you guys.”

I observed her giggling with amusement as everyone turned to discuss amongst themselves.“Li, is that your _opinion_ on the matter?”

“Oh? Should I comment on this? Are you sure?” She lowered her voice to a whisper but still shook with her giggles.

“Do you think it’s you?”

“Oh, completely.”

_It is probably her. She’s everyone’s sounding board._

I cracked up, “At least you’re self-aware. Let’s put your name down and see what happens.”

Writing down her name and holding it up, I saw the other boards were a mix of ‘Selia’, ‘Marisol’, and ‘Lottie’.

Priya smiled. “Basically all the girls except me and Hope, then?Who was it, Lottie?”

Lottie peeled off the sticker to reveal ‘Selia’ underneath. My girl started another fit, laughing hysterically as all the Islanders looked over to our table.

“Yes!” she managed, clutching her sides. “I fucking knew it!”

I couldn’t help but laugh with her. _She definitely doesn’t take herself too seriously. Right again, Quinn._

Lottie was trying hard not to join us, marking the points down on the board. “The point goes to Lottie and Rocco, Lucas and Henrik, and Selia and Bobby.”

Lucas high-fived his partner. “Bring on the next one!”

“Here it is,” Rocco announced, holding up the card for us to see:

**@areyoucereal**

**_____ is blates just here for the moment he can get his guitar out and play ‘Wonderwall’.**

I started to laugh again, this time at the tweet as I titled back my chair. “If you don’t get this one, you seriously haven’t been payin’ attention. Though let’s say it’s between Rocco, Henrik, and me.” I gave Selia a wink.

She caught her breath and smirked. “I mean, after all…”

“Do you feel the way I do?”

“About you now?” She raised a brow.

“Maaaybe.”

Selia stifled her giggle as she wrote ‘Rocco’ on our board. We held it up proudly, seeing that the rest of the couples agreed with us.

Rocco huffed and folded his arms. “It’s a ukulele. And I didn’t even bring it with me!”

“Just saying, fam,” Selia struggled to keep it together.

I whispered in her ear, “Cos maaaybeee.”

That sent her over the edge. She buried her face in her hands, muffling her laughter as she shook against me. _This girl. I’ll do anything to make her laugh._

Rocco wasn’t amused. “Let’s just move on. Everyone gets a point.” He roughly marked the points.

“Only two left, guys!” Lottie declared as she picked up the next card, Priya cheering her on. Once she flipped it over, we were able to read it:

**@jacrispy**

**Calling it now,_____ is the biggest player on this year’s Love Island, even more than Rocco.**

_The boys will have a laugh with this one after yesterday! I wonder what they’ll say on their stream later? The twins will love this!_

“I think I’ve got this one in the bag.” Gary grinned.

“Oh, lay off!” Rocco spat at him.

“Mate, you’re already in the tweet. I was talking about Mr. Playboy over there.” Gary pointed over to Lucas, maintaining his pleased expression.

Lucas was a good sport and played it off, “Dunno where you got ‘Playboy’ from. Aren’t you the one who’s slept with the most girls?”

I gave Selia a light nudge, her composure regained. “For the record, I don’t see Henrik, Rahim, or Noah as those kinds of lads.”

“What about you?” She playfully nudged back.

“Well, that would be tellin’, wouldn’t it?”

She seemed to take my words as a dare and wrote my name down immediately with a smirk.

_When I still get nervous talking to girls on dates? Hardly._

Lowering it with a loud clack, Selia confidently propped our chalkboard up on the table. Only Lucas and Henrik voted for me, everyone else was tied between ‘Gary' and ‘Lucas’, with Marisol joining in with her own vote for Gary. The sticker peeled back with my name and all of the others turned to stare at me.

I steepled my fingers and grinned, laughing maniacally, “Mwahahaha!”

“Is it true?” Priya asked.

“Who knows? Tune in next time for the big reveal!”

“I know you’re _channeling_ your evil genius right now,” Selia leaned into me, “but you’re a genuine guy.”

I teased her back, “Well of course I’m genuine. I’ve got hair and skin and everythin’! Next you’ll be sayin’ I’m down to earth.”

“You trying to plant some ideas in my head, B?”

“Are your doubts growin’?”

“Sowing the seeds of uncertainty, eh? I trust you.”

I couldn’t resist. “Maybe that was your first mistake?” I gave her a wink and tapped my nose.

Lottie cackled. “Everyone who called Bobby a ‘player’ gets a point.”

The other couples erupted into laughter with me as she marked our points on the board. I glanced over to check that Selia was laughing with them. My girl wore a smile on her face, but she wasn’t joining in. _Did I mess up? She knows I’m kidding, right?_

Pulling my attention away, I saw Lottie keeping the last card away from Rocco. “That’s it, guys.Time to go,” she asserted.

Rocco tried to grab it. “But the—”

“I said we’re done.” She was too fast for him.

Everyone frowned in disappointment as Marisol questioned her, “Didn’t you just say there was one more left over?”

“I’ve read the tweet. It’s boring, so we’re skipping it. Game over,” Lottie stated flatly. _Doesn’t sound boring._

“That’s not fair,” Hope protested. “We’re just arvin a good time, right guys? And it’s the last one! Best until last, I always say.”

“Come on, Lotters. Don’t spoil the fun,” I pouted.

Gary defended her, “She said it’s over, mate.”

_Suspicious._

“Now I’m twice as curious.” Selia leaned forward on her elbows and batted her eyelashes at Lottie.

Rocco managed to take the card away from Lottie with the partial distraction, his face lighting up in victory.

“I told you it was boring, but whatever.See you in the Villa.” Lottie shrugged, playing off her obvious frustration. She walked away, leaving the Challenge Stage and crossing the field back to the gate. _What on earth is on that card?_

“Whoah,” I managed, stunned. _It’s got to be a big secret. Is one of the true tweets?_

Priya shook her head in disbelief. “Err, is she actually going? What was that even about?”

“There’s only one way to find out. Show us the tweet!” Henrik was still hyped.

Lucas chuckled. “Dude, you sound like you’re in a movie.”

“You know it, babycakes.” He winked at him.

Hope couldn’t take the suspense anymore. “Okay but seriously, show us the tweet.”

Rocco turned it over for all of us to see:

**@hazelburst**

**That moment when _____ couples up then sticks it on someone else first chance he gets.**

“Oh. My. Days.” Hope emphasized, capturing the rest of our reactions to a tee as everyone stared blankly at the words.

 _That’s… A really big secret._ I cleared my throat to break the silence. “So do we still play the game, or…?”

“I think we should. Let’s keep the good vibes going.”

As everyone started theorizing in their couples, Selia was tapping our nub of chalk on the mini chalkboard, eyes cast down in deep thought.

 _I was kidding before._ “You don’t think it’s me, do you?” I caught her attention as she surveyed my expression. “Promise you, babe.I don’t know anythin’ about it. And if I’m lyin’, you’ll find out in a minute anyway. In any case, the girl’s gotta be Lottie.”

“Don’t worry, I trust you. Sorry I spaced out for a bit there.” She gave me a small smile as she wrote ‘Gary’ in her cursive. “Got lost a little in my own head.”

_Lost? Why?_

We held up our board, unanimous in the decision of the other couples on ‘Gary’. Marisol rolled her eyes with an exasperated sigh, holding up the same answer. Gary glared at her.

 _It has to be him._ “So… who was it then?” I broke the tension hesitantly.

Rocco peeled back the last sticker, revealing Gary’s name.

Marisol let out another, more resigned sigh. “Figures.”

“Oh yeah, go ahead and pin it all on me, guys,” Gary defended with crossed arms. “I’m not the one who swanned off with Rocco.”

“Why don’t we move on, everyone? It’s just a game,” Selia pitched in a calm voice.

“Yeah, I think that’s best,” he concurred.

Marisol fumed in disbelief, “Oh, so you just get off scot-free then, Gary?”

_When did this kiss happen? I’m afraid to ask._

“Settle down, everyone,” Noah cut in, the group falling silent.“We’re losing two guys tonight, so let’s put any issues we have on the back burner after that, okay? That also means no bringing this up with Lottie until we have a better idea of what went down.”

_Thank you, Noah._

Hope chimed in, “Come on, guys!Let’s bring back the hype! I want to know who won the challenge.”

“That’s a good point!” Priya joined her.

Rocco tallied up the results. “The winners are… Selia and Bobby.”

“Woo! Winner winner, chicken dinner!” I cheered pumping my fist in the air.

Selia’s phone dinged beside me. “Guys, I got a text!” All of us rose from our seats and gathered by the chalkboard as she read:

**Congratulations, Selia and Bobby. Head over to the jacuzzi for your prize — there’s a bottle of champers on us.**

**#bubbleswithbae #hotfizz**

_Bubbles with bae! Perfect! More time alone with her!_ “I can’t wait.” I smiled down at her before pulling her into a hug.

Hope grinned over. “Congrats, you two. Let’s start heading back.”

Selia popped the cork on the champagne expertly, placing it to the side. Lowering myself to join her in the jacuzzi, I heard Gary’s voice yelling somewhere inside the Villa. I caught a glimpse of a serious conversation between Hope and Noah as well. It seemed the challenge was possibly more trouble than I had thought. _Does the public actually think I’m a player? Is ‘Nope’ not as real as they seem? What else have they seen that I haven’t? How do I even come across?_

I leaned back in the warm, bubbling water with a sigh.

“What’s on you mind?” Selia floated herself over to me, placing a hand on my chest as she swung her legs over my lap.

“I just feel like we have a much better idea of what the public thinks now. It’s weird. I was sayin’ to the lads, you forget all the cameras in here,” I reflected with a frown. “Now I’m suddenly all aware of them again. Especially after that tweet about Hope playing Noah.”

“I forget about them a lot now, too. I was so focused on them when I first arrived.” She passed the bottle over to me with a sympathetic look. I poured carefully into the glasses on my side and handed hers over.

Taking a long sip, I wrapped my other arm around her waist. “It’s funny. People on the outside see more stuff than we do, but they don’t see everythin’, either. Hope said the public doesn’t know the full picture, but I can’t decide whether I agree with that. Do you reckon those tweets were onto somethin’?”

“Mine was so accurate I almost fell over laughing there. When it comes to the others, I guess it was hit and miss.”

“Yeah, honestly I don’t believe the one about Hope and Noah at all.” _At least, I think._

“Mm, they’re really into each other. That would be too heartbreaking.” Her fingers reached the back of my neck to massage from its base to my hair.

“Do you think I’m a player, Li?”

She laughed. “Oh?Are you?”

“A magician never reveals his secrets.” I chuckled, putting down my glass and tapping my nose.

Giving me a kiss on my cheek, Selia continued her attention on my neck, gliding down to my traps as well. “I’ve dealt with a fair share of players in my life. A few too many for my liking, really. I can spot them a mile away. You’re not even close.”

My worry melted away along with the tension in my muscles under her touch. “I’m glad we can joke about it.”

She finished off her glass in one swift tilt. “These glasses are too formal for my mood right now.”

“‘Too formal’?”

Smiling mischievously, she put down her glass on the decking and grabbed the full bottle. She took a long swig and raised her brow at me, handing it over. I accepted and took my time downing some of the bubbly liquid before passing it back. Her full, pink lips wrapped around its opening for a quick taste as I watched her, mesmerized by how sexy she was in the summer sun. She placed the bottle to the side behind me, her soft chest pressing up against mine briefly. Her ocean blue eyes sparkled in the golden light of the late afternoon as I once again got lost in the waves her irises contained. They truly looked as if she captured the sea for herself. 

She traced the line of my jaw on each side with her fingertip. “Let’s relax a while before tonight.I love having you all to myself.”

_You can have me._

I pulled her closer as we settled in together. We quickly forgot about the rest of the Villa around us as we laughed and shared stories from back home. She was keenly interested in the boys back in Glasgow and my family, checking in to see if they were doing well. Her care for them warmed my heart as she asked what kind of things they enjoyed, wanting to invite everyone over and host them with whatever food and drink they’d like. She took her consideration one step further, explaining that she wanted to cater to everyone’s palate with different types of wine since she usually bought specifically for the guests she had.

As we chatted, I told her that she had gotten the ‘Jack seal of approval’, which was a feat all on its own. Amused by the knowledge, she said she’d get him something special in return, fishing to find out if he was a scotch drinker. She described her own pockets of friends in different cities, particularly missing her mates on the west coast before we got caught up in talking about music and our favourite concerts.

I could barely feel my fingertips anymore in the water by the time the long shadows on the lawn stretched from the setting sun. It hazily coloured the sky with yellows and oranges, sinking past the hills.

Selia brushed her lips against my neck. “Want to head in?”

“I guess we should get ready,” I sighed. _I just want to stay here with you. I just want to focus on what matters._


	15. No, Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selia POV.
> 
> Two boys get sent home. Things start to heat up in a variety of ways.

**Selia**

The dressing room felt like a funeral parlour. Karma had become a riotous bitch for Rocco as the evening ahead loomed over the the Villa like a thick layer of smoke heavier than Priya’s collection of perfume. I decided black was appropriate as I tugged on another cocktail dress, mourning the enjoyable afternoon I had spent with Bobby. _Not all of life is sunshine and selfies, and a box of chocolates would melt in this heat. In any case, I know exactly what we’re all going to get: two boys sent home._

I could hear laughter from the other side of the change room door as I adjusted the long sleeves that stopped just past my wrists, careful to have the lace lay flat on my skin. Grateful for the reprieve from the gloomy silence, I walked out into the direct line of sight of Priya. Her eyes flickered up and down my frame, making me feel somewhat naked all over again as she nodded in approval.

“I call dibs on that outfit, Selia. It’s gorgeous!” she complimented with a bright smile over her crowded station of cosmetics and scents.

Shying away only slightly, I returned, “Thank you, Pri. I’m loving that wrap dress on you! You’re really selling me those assets.”

Her light laugh carried in the distinctly tangerine air as I made my way to my station. “Are we making estate agent puns now?” She dabbed her finger into a tub of balm to smear across her lips, regarding herself in the mirror while I took my seat.

“I have a few I can list,” I playfully fired back.

“You’ve been around the boys too long without us.” She filed through the makeup palettes on the vanity’s surface, appearing to be digging for something specific for the occasion.

“So, I get that this is a sensitive topic right now, but do you guys have any theories on who’s going home tonight?” I addressed the girls as Lottie leaned forward between us.

Priya popped her head over the Aussie’s. “Probably Lucas, right? It’s so much harder to break into a group once everyone’s already friends. Who do you think it’ll be?”

“Rocco and Lucas, I think.” _Rocco can be his sherpa as they traverse the Villa exit._

“Obviously one of them will be Rocco,” Lottie applied her mascara as the girls paused their routines to stare, “the guy’s a slimeball. Why wouldn’t the public want him gone?”

A small sniffle came from my left. I turned to see Marisol’s eyes brimming with tears, her makeup’s perfect composition hanging on by a thread. The other girls directed their attention to her with sympathetic looks, save for Lottie who had decided to stand with her arms folded.

Leaning over, I gathered Marisol in my arms to hug her tightly. “No matter what happens, we’re here for each other.” I reached for a tissue with one hand, keeping her close as I passed it to her.

She nodded and smiled, blowing into it. “Sorry, guys. I’m such a melt. I get why everyone’s so angry at Rocco, but he’s also been the first guy I’ve really clicked with. So for him to go just as we’ve started getting to know each other,” she dared a glance over to Lottie, “I’m so over this.”

Wearing a pitiless scowl, Lottie snarled, “I got pied off for you, and so far it feels like hardly anyone else cares about that. You knew what you were doing, the same way you did when you stole Gary from Hannah, and you don’t even like him.”

I gripped Marisol’s shoulders protectively. _Let’s not compare scars when there’s still an open wound._

“You know that’s not true! I liked him. I did. But I felt like there was something wrong almost immediately after we coupled up, and as it turns out, I was right. I think you know what I’m on about, don’t you? Running off like that didn’t exactly make you look innocent,” she retaliated.

Lottie’s face became impossibly paler.

Marisol continued, “I’m just done with you being so cliquey, Lottie.”

“That’s not the point. Why should you get to do whatever you want and just get away with it?” She flipped her hair defiantly, regaining her footing. _She’s not getting away with anything. All this back and forth between you two is more than enough of a consequence._

“Both of your feelings are valid. Let’s talk this out later when we have cooler heads, okay?” I tried to reason.

“Guys!” Hope called over from behind her station, standing and waving her arms. “Took you long enough. I literally said ‘guys’ about three times already. Anyway, I got a text.”

“What does it say?” Lottie asked, her eyes narrowing.

Hope bit her lip as she looked down to her phone’s screen. “It’s time.”

“Oh shit.” I blinked at her.

“Oh my gosh,” Priya exhaled, eyes downcast, “this is actually happening, isn’t it? Let’s have a solidarity hug first.”

Letting go of Marisol for her to stand, we embraced as a group with the hesitant Lottie following my lead after a silent plead for guidance. _She’s been hurt too many times. Her walls are thicker than most._

“Chin up, girls. Let’s go downstairs,” Hope encouraged after we separated.

Taking Lottie by the arm, I kept her a few paces behind the girls following Hope’s lead out of the room. Her brow raised at me as I slipped my fingers between hers, uncertain of my intentions.

“You know I hate that he hurt you, right?” I calmed her skeptical look.

She sighed roughly. “It just doesn’t feel like anyone is on my side.”

“It’s not about sides right now. Two of my friends are hurting in different ways, and I want to be here for the both of you. Lottie, you can do so much better than him.” _Like Gare._ “I don’t want you to give him any more of your energy. He’s not worth it. _‘La La Land’_ is an overrated film, anyways.”

The corners of her lips twitched a tiny bit upwards. “Thanks for saying that, babe.”

“I’d rather you be with someone who respects you and spoils you senseless. If they can make a decent cup of tea, that’d also help. I figure they’d need to throw a few cups your way to shift some of those bricks.”

“I’m not that closed off.”

“You protect yourself for a reason, hun.” I gave her a gentle squeeze. “I do the same, believe it or not. Scottish accents just appear to be some sort of wrecking ball for me.”

She snorted a laugh.

“Commonwealth Crew’s got to be here for each other. We’re on their continent now.”

“Wish Rocco would board a plane and leave it.”

“Honestly, he just might.” I gave her a nudge, earning a decent half-smile.

Sliding in beside Bobby on the firepit bench, I surveyed his worried expression directed at Ibrahim, Lucas, and Rocco standing together opposite us. Their hands were clasped and each were wearing equally nervous faces. My concern surged for Ibrahim as his focus darted between Priya and the decking. He seemed more hopeful than the other two who had traces of resignation already behind their eyes. I laced my fingers with Bobby’s to place them on my thigh as I rested my head on his shoulder in the silence. _I don’t know what I’d do if he was up there._

Gary shook his head a few Islanders down, muttering to himself, “This is proper brutal.”

A phone buzzed from the other side of the firepit.

“That’s me,” Noah stated in a sombre tone as he read out:

**Islanders, you’ve had your say, and now so has the public. It’s time to say goodbye to two boys.**

Hope took hold of Marisol’s hand.

He looked around the group before his phone went off again for him to continue:

**The first boy to be dumped from the Island is…**

Ibrahim squeezed his eyes shut.

The librarian finished:

**Lucas.**

Lucas hung his head, his chiseled features angled to the ground.

_He deserved to find someone. Even with all of his unwanted flirting, he’s truly a decent human being. I hope we can still be friends._

“That’s so wack,” Henrik lamented, his shoulders falling as he patted him on the back.

Priya’s phone abruptly went off in her hand. She stood up to announce:

**The second person to be dumped form the Island is… Rocco.**

_Duuuude._

Ibrahim let out a relieved sigh before turning to throw his arms around Rocco. “I’m sorry, man.”

Their exchange was cut short by Lucas’ phone. He blinked back tears as he read the message:

**Lucas and Rocco, your time in the Villa has come to an end. You have thirty minutes to pack your bags and say your goodbyes.**

Bobby let go to rush over to the boys, giving bear hugs to each of them. The rest of the Islanders showered them with their own hugs and goodbyes as they gathered around. Heading over to Ibrahim first, I rubbed his arm before giving Rocco a friendly farewell squeeze and a nod.

“Come on, lads. I’ll help you both pack,” Ibrahim offered.

“Yeah, just a minute.” Lucas weakly smiled at him. He walked over to me, taking in a deep breath, fingers combing through his dark hair. “I just wanted to say… I did really enjoy meeting you, and I don’t think I’ll forget you in a hurry.”

“I’m so sorry you have to leave, hun,” I kept my tone warm despite my urge to correct his behaviour. _He’s upset. Let it go, Selia._

“Yeah, tell me about it. Hopefully we’ll see each other again,” he hesitated, “but in the meantime… Take care of Henrik for me, will you?”

“I’m holding you to those wine hangs, by the way.” I smiled up at him, giving him a playful push on the arm. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of him.”

“Thanks, Selia. I just feel kind of protective of him, you know?”

“Believe me, I get that. I’ll make sure he’s alright. Do I feed him two or three times a day?”

“Three if you can.” Lucas chuckled softly.

“Then you have nothing to worry about.”

He sighed to gaze up at the stars. “I still have to properly say goodbye to everyone else. Let’s head inside.”

“I’ll be there in a minute.” I gave his shoulder a squeeze as he turned to leave. Mustering up another smile, I watched him head back into the Villa as he looked back over that same shoulder with a longing expression.

_I’m sorry, Lucas. I can’t be that someone. I’m his._

As everyone congregated near the entrance, I ducked into the bathroom upstairs to retrieve some tissues for Lottie and Marisol. I stopped short halfway to the sinks at the sight of Rocco holding a toothbrush in each hand.

“Selia! I was just grabbing my toiletries,” he greeted before eyeing the tiles on the floor.

 _Shit, what do I even say in this situation? ‘Sorry you weren’t as smooth as your smoothies and got caught’? ‘Take everything you’ve learned here with a grain of Himalayan rock salt’?_ Cautiously moving over to the counter, I studied his bearded face. “Do you think you’ll miss this place?”

He forced a smile. “It’ll be good to get out into the world again, but I’m not exactly vibing with the idea of having to go. It’s an experience in here, you know?”

“Nearly out-of-body.”

“Nice one.” He pinched the bridge of his nose and frowned. “Look, I know all this stuff happened with Marisol. I kind of wish we’d had a chance to get to know each other better before all of this went down, but I guess you’re happy with Bobby, aren’t you?”

_Tread very carefully, Rocco._

“Mhm. He’s the kindest person I’ve met. You’re a unique dude, Roc,” I replied politely. “It won’t be the same without you in here. We’ll be in short supply of stories, that’s for sure. I’ll miss you.”

“Yeah? It would be cool to think I’ve made an impression. Like one of those carbon footprints or something.” He regained a smile.

 _Well, that’s one way to step in it._ “Carbon footprints aren’t a good thing, man.”

“Oh… Well maybe just a normal footprint then—but like, on your heart.” His arm attempted to reach around me but I was too fast, slipping away quickly to grab the tissues behind him.

I shot him a pointed look. “Old habits?”

“Oh, um, sorry Li.” He rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed.

“I’ll see you out there,” I answered shortly, turning on my heel to head downstairs. _Take a hike. Fuck you._

My body shook slightly as I met up with the rest of the Islanders on the walkway outside of the entrance, my veins filled with adrenaline. _I don’t know what I expected of him, for fuck’s sake. I’m not some plaything. I’m not just something to try and dip your dick into when things don’t work out. How dare he try something behind Marisol’s back like that after his whole ‘redemption’ speech. Not to mention going behind Bobby’s back…_

Bobby had his arm around Lottie while she tried to hide her sniffling. Making my way over to them, I handed her some of the tissues I had obtained from my disappointing encounter. She nodded gratefully, dabbing the smudged makeup under her eyes. I gave Bobby a careful smile, his crestfallen face breaking my heart as I placed a comforting hand briefly on his arm. _Thank you for being your sweet, gentle self._

Lucas emerged with his luggage, his shoulders slumped and brows knitted together. “Lads.” He bowed his head over in my direction. “Ladies. It’s been great meeting you all. I hope we all get to hang out when the summer’s over.”

Henrik rushed over to him.

“Stay solid, man.” Lucas mustered a grin.

“Yeah, I’ll try my best not to melt,” Henrik served back with a nudge.

“Mate, you’re already a melt. I like to think it’s part of your charm.”

The two of them hugged before we swooped in for our final goodbyes. I waited patiently for my turn as the cluster of Islanders gave their hugs and pats on the back. Marisol came up beside me, sadness and loss written all over her. Handing her the remaining tissues, I rubbed a few circles on her back before stepping in front of Lucas.

“We’ll all miss you,” I conveyed sincerely along with a hug. _Find someone who can give you the love you deserve._

"Yeah, same to you,” Lucas said warmly. “Gotta say, it’s gonna be weird watching you all on TV.”

“Mate, we’ll be hanging out again before you know it,” Henrik beamed.

Rocco swung the door open with his suitcase in tow, avoiding my gaze. He took a deep breath as he reached the group, his eyes wandering over to Marisol. “I know I’ll miss some of you more than others…”

Marisol smiled over to him and I fought to bury my anger on her behalf. _Trip and fall, hipster dick._

“I’ve been thinking some pretty intense thoughts while I’ve been here,” Rocco went on. “Life is kind of like a highway, you know? And our souls are all the cars. I hope we all merge into the same lane again one day. Objects in the rearview mirror may appear closer than they are.”

“Pretty sure you’re remembering it wrong. Rearview mirror make things look further away, mate,” Gary teased.

Hope gave him a swat. “Shh! It’s his last day. Let him have this one.”

Bobby caught my eye with a wink that I swiftly returned. _You have no idea how much I needed that right now, B._

“Good luck on the road, mate,” Noah offered after another wave of farewells.

“I can’t wait to hear where you end up!” Hope spoke up from his arm.

Priya giggled to herself. “Hopefully not in a stationary cupboard like Marisol…”

I exhaled sharply a few times in amusement, but I appeared to be the only one in on the joke.

“You guys don’t remember?” she questioned in disbelief. “It was in the first few days. You know, Marisol said she sleepwalks into stationery cupboards?”

“Nobody remembers that, hun,” Lottie stated.

Bobby fist bumped Rocco with an explosion noise. “Let’s team up when you get out, mate. You fry, I’ll bake.”

He grinned back at him, eventually turning to me hesitantly.

I attempted sincerity in my frustration. “Good luck, Roc. I hope you find your special someone.”

“Yeah, I think if the Villa’s taught me anything, it’s that I’m not looking for any old trout, you know? I need like, a rainbow fish,” he responded, appearing relieved and patting his suitcase. “I guess we should probably get going.”

Marisol jumped on him from my left, weaving herself around his neck. “I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you, too.”

_Um, fuck you, too. Play in your soul traffic._

They shared a passionate kiss before parting, leaving me conflicted. _I have to tell her, but maybe tonight isn’t the night._

Rolling their suitcases down the driveway to the two Jeeps waiting at the end, both of the boys turned to wave at the rest of us. Lucas wistful gaze passed over me one last time as I returned their gesture with the remaining cast. I turned to Henrik beside me, his eyes glossy from holding back a few tears. Keeping my promise, I hugged him around his middle to comfort him as the doors on the vehicles shut with a definitive thud.

Slowly letting him go, my heels clicked on the pavement before I crossed the threshold of the Villa into the tiled foyer. The group of exhausted Islanders began to silently disperse inside when they entered behind me, and I wrapped myself around Bobby’s arm as he came over.

“Hey there, you alright?” his tenor smoothed all of the sharp edges I had left.

I nuzzled myself into his shoulder. “Better now.”

“Glad to hear it, darlin’.”

“Rocco attempted one last play before he left,” I sighed, “and it soured my mood a little.”

He tilted his head at me. “When?”

“When I went upstairs. Some line about ‘footprints’. Whatever he tried to hook me with, I wasn’t having it.”

“Oof. Poor Marisol.”

“I’m going to see if she’s alright. See you in a minute?”

“Go do your thing, Li.” He smiled encouragingly. _Thank you for being kind._

I pressed a light kiss to his cheek before I wandered over to the living room, having caught her ombre locks disappear in that direction. Finding her slumped onto the sectional, I flopped down beside her as I then noted her controlled breaths and makeshift dam of thin white holding back the run of her mascara.

“You okay, hun?” I sat up to face her properly.

“Please, I’m living my best life.” Hiding the tissue in her hand, she managed a small laugh. “Pretty unconvincing, isn’t it?”

“Do you need some space?”

“No!” she burst out, composing herself quickly. She smiled sheepishly. “I’d, err, like it if you stayed.”

“I’m here for whatever you need.”

Her eyes met mine. “You remember when we played truth or dare on the first day?”

 _Please, no. I don’t want to be the second person to break your heart today._ “Yes, I remember.”

“Someone asked you if you’d ever date a girl, and you said ‘yes’.” She drew shapes in the cushion of the sofa. _I don’t want to hurt you._ “Look, I’m not entirely sure how I feel about anyone yet now that Rocco’s gone, but I was thinking it might be nice to get to know each other better. You know… As more than friends.”

_Shit, does no one listen to me when I say, ‘I don’t want anyone else’?_

She touched her fingertips to her collarbone to look up at me through her lashes. “I’ll only ask once, but is that something you’d be interested in at some point?”

“Marisol, I…” I struggled to reply. “It’s not that I don’t find you attractive, brilliant, and funny.You’re all of those things.”

She braced herself.

“But I’m loyal to Bobby, hun. I always will be until he doesn’t want me. I don’t want anyone else, and I couldn’t. I’m just not built that way. I care about him. I’d never hurt him like that.”

Her face fell. “Oh, alright then. Slipped at the last hurdle, I guess.” She let out an awkward chuckle. “Boys it is, then. I’ll be just few more minutes here. You should head upstairs and get ready.”

“Are you going to be okay?”

“I’ll be fine, babes,” she reassured unconvincingly.

_I’ll tell her tomorrow._

Forgoing every other option in my wardrobe but my black satin kimono and a thong, I nestled myself in the sheets under the duvet as the others got ready to turn in. Henrik was listlessly fluffing the pillow left behind by Lucas as Lottie curled up tightly in her empty bed. Bobby climbed into his right side of our bed, snuggling up to me with this toned body.

Priya suddenly burst though the door, holding her phone with toothpaste lining the outside of her mouth, the toothbrush itself still hanging out. “Guyth, I goth a teth!”

“Pri, spit that out before you spit it out.” I laughed, sitting up against the headboard.

She dashed back into the adjoining bathroom, speedily returning with a clean face. “Guys, I got a text!” she announced, reading out the message:

**Islanders, tomorrow there will be a girls’ choice recoupling.**

**#makeyourmoves #stillinthegame**

_Everyone needs to make LESS moves. I’m tired._

“That’s all it says,” Priya added with a puzzled look.

Everyone exchanged tentative glances from their beds.

Hope tested the waters. “But everyone is happy with their current partners, right?”

“Not necessarily,” Noah submitted, “that would mean that Lottie and Henrik have to couple up for the sake of the others. They may not want to do that.”

Eyes wide with realization, his partner’s mouth opened and closed without a sound.

Grinning, he kissed her forehead. “Don’t worry yourself, duck.” He passed a smile over to me.

_You and I get each other, man. Floor buddies for life._

“Surely that would be the best thing for the group though, right? If they chose each other?” Hope tried to subtly pitch.

“But that may not be in their interests,” Marisol countered from her stack of pillows. “This is still a competition to find love, at the end of the day. We all need to put our own interests first. If you’re not falling for them, get rid and move on.”

_That’s a cold assessment and a frosty attitude. I don’t blame her after tonight, though._

“Could you guys please stop talking about us like we’re not here?” Lottie snapped, now sitting bolt upright.

“Sorry, guys. I guess the rest of us are just trying to figure out how worried we should be.” Hope laughed nervously as Noah squeezed her affectionately.

Bobby’s strong arm pulled me close by the shoulders. “I’m glad we’re so solid.”

“Mhm. You have nothing to worry about, B,” I assured him sweetly.

He leaned over to kiss me on the cheek, making me blush under the tender gesture. We slid down back under the covers with the rustling sheets of the others filling the room, their hushed whispering indistinct. Taking his hand in mine, I pressed light kisses along his knuckles before we surrendered to sleep.

My eyes fluttered open in the still dimly lit bedroom, Bobby’s gentle breathing tickling my neck as I felt something hard on the curve of my backside. _Good morning to you, too._ I teasingly arched myself further to confirm what I thought it was.

He stirred behind me, turning himself onto his back and speaking in his morning rasp, “Ugh, mornin’s are the worst.”

I flipped over to draw lines across his collarbone with my finger.

He pursed his lips. “Gotta say, it’s not nice to see a mate go. Even if Rocco did bring it on himself.”

“This place definitely won’t be the same without him,” I reflected quietly.

“That’s for sure.” He stretched beneath the sheets, craning his neck to look around. “It’s actually peaceful in here for once…” Focusing his attention back to me, he grinned sleepily. “You know, I could spend all mornin’ with you.”

 _That face. He’s too cute._ We shuffled closer to each other, tangling our legs together as I traced new constellations on his freckled chest.

“I can’t remember the last time I had a good lie in. I never get the time,” he sighed. “My shifts start pretty early. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. That’s what everyone always says, anyway. I don’t sleep in on my days off, either. It would mess up my routine.”

“Mm, I’m the same. Last time I slept in I was out of it for a week.”

“That’s great to know! Not many people I’ve dated can handle my routine,” he brightened, trying to keep his voice low.

“It’s important to make time in the mornings for each other, even if it’s only tea. The day can be so hectic, and you never know if your partner just needs to pass out afterwards.”

“I’ve had days like that. Like, I’d almost be asleep puttin’ my key in the door.”

I kissed his forehead. “I’ll make sure you don’t take a nap in the hallway while we’re here.”

“You gonna carry me to bed, Li?” He chuckled, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

“Mhm. It’s not warm enough in here without you.”

He mocked a gasp. “You’re just usin’ me for my body heat!”

“You are pretty hot.” I wrinkled my nose at him.

“You’re pretty gorgeous.” Bobby met my gaze, looking at me intently. 

I gave him a mischievous smile as I threw edge of the duvet over our heads, tenting us in.

“Oh? Well this is a good mornin’,” he remarked cheekily.

The covers made it near impossible to see as he pulled me closer into him, gliding his hands down my past my waist before my lips found his. We began gentle and sweet, taking our time in the darkness as the passion started to build. _Such a good morning._

Filling with want, I wrapped a leg over his hip. Our kiss deepened as he gripped my thigh, rolling himself on top as I let my touch to wander over him, sliding over the length of his back. He caressed my cheek, keeping me in place while he moved his other palm between the mattress and my ass. His heart pounded in his chest against mine as we became consumed by the moment, our lips parting to allow our tongues to meet. Feverishly indulging in each other, I arched into him as he ground back through the fabric of his pjs. I moved to his neck, exploring with kisses up to the spot behind his ear, causing him to shudder in pleasure.

He stifled a moan as he sank further into me, gripping my asscheek firmly in his hand. My hips lifted instinctively at the sensation. Pressing harder against him, I captured his lips again. His sighs against my mouth became more urgent as we continued on, his fingers travelling up my side to tug at my robe. I broke away slightly in a daze to nod, giving him permission for his hand to slip under the fabric.

Our duvet abruptly became a cave of white as the lights came on above us. We stopped dead and listened as the sound of the others came through the down padding, Bobby’s panicked expression overtaking his features. _You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!_

Flustered and blushing furiously, we emerged to survey our roommates in various stages of wakefulness.

“Argh! I guess it’s morning,” Hope groaned.

Gary threw his arm over his eyes in protest. “Ugh, too soon. Shut up, sun.”

“It’s the lights,” Bobby corrected in disappointment.

“Oh… Shut up lights.”

_Yeah! Shut up, lights!_

The scent of strawberries slapped me across the face as soon as I entered the girls’ dressing room. My tidy station the exception to the chaotic rule of the rest of the space covered in discarded clothes and makeup wipes. Hair still wet from the shower, I retrieved my green bikini from my wardrobe’s bin as the girls went about their routines. Their contours and gloss occupied them while I quickly changed before stuffing my sleepwear into my own laundry bag.

“How does this room always have a different smell?” Marisol asked over the drone of a hairdryer.

Hope finished off her highlight with a flourish. “Who knows? At least it’s pleasant.”

“So, ladies, exciting day ahead for us!” Priya enthused. “We’re the ones with the power.”

“As it should be,” Lottie asserted as she coated her smirk with a dark shade.

“Priya’s right, those guys out there are gonna be working it today.” Hope started on her liner. “They may be safe, but they’ll still want their favourite to pick them.”

“I say we make them sweat.” The Aussie’s eyes had a glint of mischief as she strolled over to her wardrobe.

Priya nodded approvingly. “Now you’re talking! Let’s make them work for our attention.”

“After everything that’s happened, that sounds like a pick-me-up I need. I’m looking forward to getting to know some of them a bit better,” Marisol contributed, applying her signature red.

Taking my seat, I started on my own process of tinted moisturizer, liner, and mascara. Finishing with a subtle shimmering highlight, I noticed Priya glancing over.

“We need to look hot today, hun. Like sun-sizzling hot.” She winked.

I smiled back at her. “With that gold bikini of yours? I think Rahim will have heat stroke.”

“That outfit deserves a second look, too! Scorching, babe!”

“Thanks, hun,” I replied sincerely. _She’s like my personal trainer for taking compliments._

She evaluated her appearance in her vanity mirror. “So, just between us, do you know who you’re going to pick?”

“Bobby,” I answered, my blush returning.

“No surprises there! I think he’s super into you.” _He almost literally was._ “You’re the only person here that I’ve seen him treat differently,” she paused with an excited grin, “like, he seems to be getting over his whole ‘just friends’ thing with you.”

“We fit together, for sure.” _Again, almost literally._

“Well, looks like the time has come.” Priya misted herself with perfume and rose from her seat. “Girls! Let’s hit the Villa!”

Lounging on the bean bags after Lottie parted from us, the girls and I discussed our ideal partners in the ‘physical’ sense, Marisol Frankenstein-ing together an odd combination of Bobby’s torso and Gary’s arms. We came to a consensus on the obvious choice for best hands, while Priya waxed poetic about Ibrahim’s legs. I admitted under my pink cheeks that I preferred all of Bobby’s attributes, keeping to myself the description of the quite sizeable feature I had felt earlier.

_It was pretty hard to ignore. Fuck, I really need to stop making thirsty puns. Gary is rubbing off on me. Wait, no!_

“The best thing about Noah’s thighs is the way they shudder when he’s excited,” Hope noted, her construction of the perfect man complete.

Priya seemed surprised, “Does Noah ever get excited about anything?”

“Oh trust me, he does.”

Marisol waved her hands in front of her. “I believe you, say no more.”

“No, carry on!” Priya eagerly shifted forward.

Hope winked at her and lay back in her bean bag.

Satisfied that I had found one of Bobby’s ‘spots’ earlier, I gave Hope a knowing wink back.

Our attention drifted over to the boys in the gym, the three of them straining as Ibrahim directed them in a circuit. Marisol was staring in appreciation as Priya licked her lips slowly. _To be fair, they do look good._

“It’s the only time you really see him,” Marisol paused to find the word, “confident? He’s so in his comfort zone there.”

“Yeah, it’s adorable,” Hope added with a wide smile.

Priya considered their words. “Maybe that’s the key?” She shifted to face me more in her bean bag. “Maybe you just need to work out a ton to get through his shield?”

“He’s got you invested in that Violet Man, eh?” I teased.

She giggled and shrugged me off. “There are ways to make working out exciting. Think of the massage afterwards… You’ve already been working out with them, what do you think?”

“Honestly, it’s just a good way to bond with someone. The endorphins help a ton.”

Marisol nodded. “True.”

“Actually… If I’m not going for a swim today, I need to get a workout in somehow. Anyone want to join me and some sweaty guys?” I offered, standing up on the astroturf.

Priya laughed. “You’re the gym buff. We’ll watch from here, thanks.”

Water bottle in hand, I crossed the lawn to the gym as the boys appeared to be taking a momentary break. Ibrahim and Noah sat on a bench together with Gary panting in the heat and wiping his brow with a towel. Their muscles glistening with sweat, I had to admit that the sight before me did look like a men’s catalogue.

Gary began rallying the troops as I arrived beside the free weights, “C’mon, lads, that’s enough of a break. We gotta look sharp, the girls are watching. Want to make sure I impress—”

Noah coughed loudly and nodded in my direction while I slipped on my gloves stashed in my mic pack. He flashed a friendly smile. “You should pay more attention to your surroundings.

“Huh? Oh, Li!Erm,” Gary shifted, “come for a closer look, eh?

I gave him a wink. “Need some tips?”

“See! I told you your form was off, Gary,” Ibrahim chimed in as he made his way over.

“Alright, settle down. I don’t usually use a gym, okay.” He struck a pose to flex. “This is all natural.”

“There’s a photo album out there somewhere with just a shredded toddler, I’m sure,” I ribbed him with a lighthearted push.

“Anyway, shall we get back to it? We’ve got a Selia to impress for tonight.”

I let out a laugh. “Oh, you’re going to impress me, boys?”

_Unless you’ve got cupcakes stashed under the leg press, you’re shit out of luck, fam._

“Yep,” Ibrahim replied confidently. “Alright you two, we’re going to do three sets of pushups with lunges in-between. Fifteen reps each.”

Gary’s mouth hung open. “You’re a machine, mate.”

“That’s just the warm-up to the weights.” The athlete turned toward me. “You want to join in?”

“That’s why I’m here, man.” I held up my gloved hands.

“That’s what I’m talking about!” He beamed.

“I wouldn’t have expected anything else from you.” Gary gave me a nudge.

Ibrahim buzzed with excitement. “Alright, have you done this before? What level would you say you’re at?”

“Li’s a pro, trust me.”

I shrugged with a confident smile. _Can’t play sports for shit, but I can work out._

“Great! I’ll focus on these two and you can do what you like,” directed Ibrahim.

“Oh, I’m joining you in that routine.” I cocked a brow with a smirk. “I need something to kick my ass this morning.”

He grinned widely, taking his position as the rest of us fell into line with him. “Right then, let’s do those sets I mentioned earlier.”

The intense workout was exhilarating as I matched the golfer with each rep, outpacing Gary and Noah. Taking sips from my water bottle between sets, I kept myself hydrated in the summer sun while we finished off another round of lunges. 

“Amazing going, Selia!” Ibrahim complimented my technique. “Gary, keep an eye on this one.You can learn a few things from her form.”

“Sorry Li, Ibrahim says I have to check out your ‘form’.” He chuckled.

I snorted a laugh. “Careful now Gare, or you’ll get bodied.”

“Coming on too _strong_?”

“I’d rather you not _come_ at all.”

He cracked up as we started on our last set.

Fifteen pushups later, Ibrahim stood up to regard our sweaty mess of a group. “It feels great to have a crew again. Golf can be a bit lonely at times. When I’m just practicing, I’m too focused on my form to really chat with my caddy, but you lot are smashing it. It’s so great we can all work together like this!”

“For sure,” I warmed, towelling off.

His eyes cast down to the grass. “I was so certain that I’d be voted to leave last night. The thought that I could have been standing up there with Rocco and Lucas made me feel sick. I’d have missed our little crew. I know it’s mad, it’s only been nine days in here, but I feel like we’ve all been mates for years.”

“I’m so relieved that you’re still with us.” Noah clapped a hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah, mate,” Gary supported. “Who else would tell me off for my bad form?”

Ibrahim laughed. “Literally anyone watching you!”

We all joined in, Noah and I high-fiving once we caught each other’s eye.

“I didn’t think I’d survive the public vote. It’s tough not knowing what people are seeing or saying, y’know?”

All of us nodded in agreement. _There’s probably a YouTube compilation out there of all my worst dad jokes at this point._

Taking a long squirt from his water bottle, Gary elbowed Ibrahim playfully. “Look, this is all getting a bit heavy. Hah!”

Both of the boys turned to look at him. I tried not to giggle, pressing my lips together.

“I swear that wasn’t intentional.” His eyes were wide.

Noah tilted his head. “What wasn’t?”

“You know… heavy…”

“Oh, a pun about lifting weights. Yeah, it’s good,” Ibrahim said with a nod.

Gary sighed. “Never mind…” He glanced over to me, noticing my attempt to hold in my laughter.An impish grin spread across his face. “How about I lift Selia?”

 _Oh fuck, this is payback._ “Oh yeah, Gare?” I challenged.

“Yeah, go on! I’ve always wanted to try and bench press someone. Are you up for it?”

“Let’s do this.”

He straightened with his brows raised. “Sweet! Get over here!”

With the help of Noah and Ibrahim, we managed to get into position as I planked on top of Gary’s hands. He let out a small groan as he pushed me into the air, both of the boys standing by ready to catch me.

I was trying hard not burst out laughing. “Push it, Gare!”

He kept going, straining slightly under me.

It was no use. I started to crack up and shake. “Bro, I’m going to fall!”

Gary set me down as the others helped me to my feet. Pulling me into a big hug, he patted me on the back. “I feel pumped after that!”

“Alright, time for another rest. Grab some water,” Ibrahim instructed. “It’s already roasting out here.”

“Thank goodness.” Gary squirted another stream of water into his mouth. “Also, Li… I hope seeing us in action has made tonight’s decision a bit easier for you.”

“It’s made me need another shower,” I served back as I fist bumped him. “I’ve got to find my man, so you boys carry on the show for the girls over on the lawn. Maybe grab some water for them as well. They’re looking fairly parched.”

_Sorry boys, I can do zero reps of those ‘head turns’._

Renewed from my second shower, I wandered into the kitchen to be met with the sweet smell of baking. The countertop was completely dusted with flour as a culinary path was laid out with footprints of mixing bowls and egg-covered utensils. Dreads held back with a cutlery-patterned headband, Bobby was checking the oven in his blue apron that had an arrow with the phrase ‘(melon) baller’ written in white fabric pen.

Lottie was observing him from her perch on the end stool. “Hey, Selia.”

Bobby spun around, grinning from ear-to-ear. “It’s you! You look gorgeous! That outfit would make soufflés rise!”

“Mm, that sounds good?” My cheeks warmed. _Not the only thing rising today._

“Sure is, soufflés are hard to perfect!”

“Thanks, B.”

“You’re just in time to try my latest cupcake sensation,” he dramatically presented the idea with spread fingers, “The Magical Island Rainbow Shine! What do you think?”

“Perfect!”

“Great! I knew you were a woman of taste.”

“I think the name is perfect too, Bobby.” Lottie smiled sweetly over to him. 

He beamed, rounding the corner of the breakfast bar. “What can I say? It was inspired by you, after all.” 

_Hold up._

She gave him a playful nudge on the arm before she rested her chin in her palm.

I watched Bobby’s smile fade. He pivoted toward me, taking me aside closer to the fridge. “Lottie’s feelin’ down about somethin’,” he whispered. “I’m makin’ these cupcakes to try and cheer her up a bit. I don’t know how much good they’ll do, though…”

_I trust him. What the fuck was I thinking? Get your asshole ex out of your head, Selia!_

A loud beep came from the oven.

His eyes widened. “The cakes! I need to take them out, excuse me.” He hurried back to his task, his apron almost catching on the corner of the cabinet handle.

Glancing over, I saw Lottie staring at me.

“Hey… can we talk?” she requested, brows furrowed. “You’ve been there for me before, babe. I could really use a friend.”

Tucking in to the seat beside her, I listened attentively.

She took a deep breath. “Okay, suppose there was a guy in here that I like… and suppose we’d be a ‘controversial couple’.”

 _Oh fuck yeah! Please date the Gare-bear! He’d be so stoked!_ “Really?” I tried to conceal my excitement.

“Like, say there was Girl A, who was with Guy A, and Girl A is besties with, say, Girl B, but then Girl A goes bye-bye, and Girl B is super mean to Guy A about this.” 

“Go on.”

“But then Guy A and Girl B sorta… hit it off?”

“Hun, you can be straight with me.”

She let out a resigned sigh. “I fancy Gary.”

“Fuck yeah, you do! That’s awesome!” I celebrated in my seat. 

“Really?” She appeared stunned by my reaction. “I thought you’d be furious about it. After the things I’ve said about him… and to him.”

“Not at all!”

“And then there’s ‘Girl Code’,” she went on, “I want Gary, but I don’t want to step on anyone’s toes.What do you think?”

I shook my head and laughed. “Hun, Marisol isn’t into him. He’s open and fair game right now.”

“Thanks, babe. I hope you’re right. I just don’t want to break Girl Code, y’know? I’ve already made up my mind, I guess. It’s just good to bounce this stuff off of someone.”

“I’m always here if you need.”

Shifting on her stool, she hesitated with her lips forming a worried line. “There is something else. It’s about the recoupling. It want to pick Gary this evening. Can I make sure that you won’t?”

“He’s basically my little brother. That’d be super awkward.” _I swear everyone in this place forgets that I only want Bobby. It’s like they have collective amnesia on the subject._

“That’s such a relief to hear. I don’t want to come across as territorial or anything, but I just feel things could really work with Gary.” Giving one of her rare, warm smiles, her posture eased. “You’re a real treasure, you know that? Thanks for the chat.”

“Anytime, hun.”

Returning from the other side of the counter, Bobby carried over a tray of six perfectly decorated cupcakes. A vanilla buttercream served as a base for the small, bright blue silhouettes of dolphins, their outlines precise and beautiful. _These are fucking incredible! This is serious skill!_

“Behold! A batch of ‘egg-squisite’ cupcakes,” he proudly presented. “I iced little dolphins onto them. I know they’re your favourite, Lottie.”

Her face flushed, pleased expression falling.

Setting down the tray, his face switched immediately to concern. “Is… everything okay?”

“No…” Lottie replied, getting up from her stool and moving away. She stopped suddenly and turned back, grabbing a cupcake before retreating into the hall.

Brow creased with worry. Bobby turned toward me. “Things didn’t go as expected, eh?”

Confused by her sudden change of mood, I shrugged.

“I better catch up to her.” He balanced the tray in his hands and followed after her.

Swiping the countertop with my finger, I sighed and decided to clean. I placed the rest of the cupcakes in a container before gathering everything in the sink and wiping away the flour with a wet cloth. Henrik sauntered over from the daybed, looking over the improved state of the kitchen as I filled the sink’s metal basin.

“Need any help?” He pointed down to the partially-submerged mountain range I had created.

I smiled gratefully. “Yes please. I wash, you dry?”

“Sure thing.” He nodded with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is fairly explicit. Please be advised of mature content when it comes out!


	16. Choose Me, I'm Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Heavily Updated
> 
> Bobby POV.
> 
> It's a girls' recoupling as the Islanders have their first official dates. The Hideaway is open later in the night. Selia and Bobby spend some quality time together.
> 
> Content Warning: Explicit descriptions of sex.

**Bobby**

Entering with my offering of cupcakes, I found Lottie hunched over and sulking upon the girls’ vanity with her chin resting on her folded arms. The whole room was a mess of discarded swimsuits and outfits I’d seen before crumpled up on the floor. Marisol’s growing collection coffee cups at her station solved the mystery of where all the mugs kept disappearing to. ‘The Cuppa Caper’ I called it.

Lottie’s eyes darted over and narrowed as she whipped a nearby bikini top at my head.

“Whoah! Lozza, what’s wrong?” I asked, nearly getting a face-full as I dodged to the left.

She snapped back, “Not now, Bobby!”

“But I just wanna know why you’re upset.” I dared a few more steps forward.

She threw a makeup sponge that bounced off my forehead. _She’s got good aim, I’ll give her that._

I noticed the empty paper liner in front of her. “I’ve got more sugary-sweet marine mammals for you,” I tried to pacify her. “You can bite off their wee heads.”

Lottie sat up, her liner slightly smudged. “You may approach.”

Bowing my head and pretending to curtsey with my legs, I made my way over to her. I set the tray down on what I assumed was Selia’s orderly and clear station, taking the seat assigned to it. Lottie swiped the nearest cupcake and started with a healthy bite directly down into the icing. Deciding it was better to wait for her to speak, I gave her a supportive smile.

The colourful layers of the cake lay exposed and half-eaten in its wrapper, a few of its rainbow crumbs falling as she set it down. She poked at her cosmetics case with a pout, avoiding eye contact. “I’ve made up my mind about it,” she hesitated, “but I don’t know…”

“Don’t know what?” I carefully prodded.

“Han was my best friend in here. It seems so soon.”

“For?”

She shook her head and began lining up her lipstick tubes. “Say I couple up with Gary, what would he do?”

“You fancy Gary, Lotters? I reckon he’d like it.” _That’s why she talked to Selia. She’s one of his closest mates in here._

“Say it was okay somehow with the Girl Code,” she spoke slowly. Briefly lost in thought, she dabbed her dark lips with a tissue. “I think we’d work out right now, but what if that’s because I only fancy him in _here_? When we’re on the outside, would we be a good match?”

“You could get to know each other better and find out.” I nudged her. “You’re opposites, but… Wait, how do magnets actually work?” _‘The Magnet Matchmaker Mystery.’_

“Oh my days.” She rolled her eyes. “He’s just such a bloke, y’know?”

“Aye, what clued you in? All the hair on his chest?” I lightheartedly teased.

Lottie swatted my arm. “I’m saying he’s like… a blokey bloke.”

“‘A blokey bloke’?” I repeated back in confusion. _Sounds like a dance move. That could be my new dance move! The ‘Blokey Bloke Baker Bob’n’Slide’._

“I’m not all about pubs and footie, and Gary seems like that kind of guy. What if he’s not _really_ my type?” She flicked a tube over.

“I think he’s got some hidden depths you don’t know about.”

“We’ve really been getting on with each other.”

“He’s a good lad. You should at least give it a go. Give him a go.” _That came out wrong._

She brandished a hairbrush.

I put up my palms defensively. “I’m only sayin’ you should chat with him.”

Lottie sighed heavily. “I guess it’s not about him being my type. It’s more about being a horrible friend to Hannah, and if another girl will try to steal him before I even get a chance. Do you know who Marisol is picking?”

“I don’t.” I considered the current dynamic between the girls. _Did they patch things up yet?_ “Not Gary again, anyway.”

“Really? That’s what Selia said, too. You sure?”

I nodded. “She’s been waitin’ a long while for a recouplin’. She’ll try someone new.”

“Maybe,” she picked up another baked treat, “but what if Marisol changes her mind?”

“She won’t.”

“You can’t know that for certain, Bobby! That’s what it’s like in here. All your plans could just fall apart because someone else chooses the person you want.” She stuffed her mouth with icing again, swallowing hard to almost punctuate her point. “I have a feeling that’ll happen to me at some point.”

 _Right.Anyone could choose anyone._ “You’ve got nothin’ to worry about there. She was chattin’ all flirty with Henrik a fair bit even before Rocco left.”

“Like he’d notice when all he does is stare at Selia and Priya.” She took an aggressive bite. “You need to be careful, Bobby.”

_Oh, great. I forgot about that. He’s really good looking. We’ve been so strong, though. We have a chance of staying coupled up all summer. I think. If I pick before some of these lads in here. If she’ll keep wanting me. If someone better doesn’t come in._

_No use worrying about that now. It’ll do your head in._

“Li and I check in with each other a lot,” I explained, “so we know where our heads are at.”

“If you say so.”Lottie shrugged passively as she fixed her eye makeup in the vanity mirror.“I’m going to find Gary. Thanks, babes. For the talk and the cupcakes.”

“Glad I could help!” 

She got up left, taking one last treat with her.

_Maybe one more chat before this evening wouldn’t hurt._

The lads and I spent some time in the gym together after lunch, Ibrahim seeming more pumped than usual. I had felt like passing out in the heat. They’d been going for a while, but I was equally as exhausted by the time we called it. Selia dropped off my forgotten water bottle when I starfished on the grass by the leg press, checking to see if I was alright before heading over the girls working on their tans.

After getting hydrated, Henrik was in full ‘Hype Machine’ mode. He brought us into a huddle with his new prized possession: a giant beach ball. The sheer size of it was impressive as I wondered how long it took him to blow up. It was the perfect distraction from the evening ahead. 

Ibrahim and Noah separated out into the pool while we passed it between them and the three of us on the lawn. Eventually making a point system based off of scoring on made-up goalposts, the other ‘Poseidon’ team was beating us by four. We carried on for a while, Henrik diving in and out of the water to make a few epic saves. 

Gary served it hard into the water, splashing Ibrahim who returned it by batting it over for Henrik to hit back. Noah volleyed it in my direction, but I couldn’t catch it.

“It’s just too big. I can’t get a good grip on it!” I shouted, trying to bump it over with my chest to Henrik.

He fared better and spiked it back into the pool. “It’s so smooth. It gets all slippery when it’s wet.”

I snorted a laugh.

Tied for the win, the competition heated up as our ‘Land Lovers’ team was nearing victory.Ibrahim served the giant ball over. I ran to catch it, but I lost my balance on the pool’s edge, falling with a splash. Bobbing my head back up, I treaded water as I watched the inflatable colours drift away from me.

A loud ding sounded from the kitchen. _Ah, feck! It’s so far!_

I saw Priya bolt upright. “Whose was that?”

Struggling against the resistance and splashing towards the steps, I answered back, “Mine!”

From the water I watched Lottie jump up from her towel and hurry on her tiptoes over to the kitchen. I climbed out of the pool, picking up my towel to wrap around me and almost tripping on it as I attempted to beat her to the counter. I called after her, “Hey, what are you doin’?” 

Only making it up to the decking, I gave up as she grabbed my phone. Lottie held it over her head in success. 

“Too late!” she gleefully declared, running back to the other girls still tanning on the lawn. Hope appeared to be straddling Marisol in what looked like a massage. Priya giggled with excitement in her spot while Selia applied her own lotion over her ample, now shiny chest.

_That’s got me thinking about this morning all over again._

Correcting my course to follow the Aussie, I made my way over to them still soaking wet.

“You are such a magpie, Lottie.” I chuckled and shook my head. “Can I have it back?”

“Should I?” she consulted the girls. “Or should the guys have to do something first?”

Selia flipped her hair. “Hun, he wants it back.”

“Fine. Maybe I did take that a bit far.” Lottie handed the device over to me.

I smiled in appreciation. “Babe, we’re fine. I knew you were just messin’ about.”

“And that’s why you let your guard down!” She swiped the phone out of my hands. Her brow raised when she saw the background and glanced over at me before announcing, “Guys, I got a text!”

My shoulders slumped. “I was lookin’ forward to sayin’ that.”

The other Islanders came bounding over, Gary arriving to study Marisol’s pale, glistening appearance.

“There’s sun cream everywhere,” he remarked, his lips then curling upwards as he surveyed the rest of them. “Are you girls giving out sun cream massages?”

“We’ll get to that in a minute. Listen to this first,” Lottie dismissed him before reading:

**Islanders, before tonight’s recoupling the girls will have a chance to get to know the boys better. Each girl will take a boy of her choice out on a date this afternoon.**

**#datinggame #trybeforeyoubuy**

_I’m her ‘boy of choice’, right? Not Henrik. I can finally take her out on an actual date._

All of the girls cheered as Hope exclaimed, “It’s date night, baby! Or date afternoon, at least!”

“I wonder where we’ll go!” Selia matched her energy as her phone went off. “Guys!I got a text!”

“Is it you? Are you going first?!”

She focused downward to read:

**Selia, you will go on the first date of the afternoon. Please choose a guy to go on a date with, and then get ready to leave the Villa.**

**#earlybird #pickofthepack**

Lottie shot me a meaningful look before she turned to Selia. “Looks like you’re getting first pick! But who are you going to choose?”

“Bobby, of course,” she answered with her warm smile.

 _My girl!_ I grinned so wide my cheeks started to hurt at the sound of my name. 

Gary gave me a congratulatory pat on the back. “Bring her back in one piece.”

“I’d love to go on a date with you, Li. It’s gonna be so nice for us to get some alone time together.” I turned to the others. “Not that I don’t love you guys, of course.”

Her excited expression brought back a thousand butterflies inside of me as she held out her hand.

Making my way over to her, I kissed her on the cheek and entwined my fingers with hers. “Come on, babe. Let’s go get dressed up and drink wine in the daytime.”

Selia held onto my arm as we walked leisurely down an aisle between the grape vines in the vineyard, the low afternoon sun warming our faces. The light fabric of her floral sundress brushed my legs in the breeze as we reached a table near the end of the row. It was set with a two glasses and a bottle of wine on top of a white tablecloth, along with a wicker picnic hamper that piqued my interest. It all felt like a some sort of scene from a film; something far more romantic than anything I could have put together on my own.

_This is a proper date. Don’t mess this up, McKenzie._

“I’ve never seen anythin’ like this before!” I took in the view of the rolling hills before returning my attention back to Selia.

She looked up at me, tilting her head. “Anything like what?”

“This whole setup. We don’t exactly have a lot of vineyards in Glasgow.” 

“Mm, it reminds me of my summer trips to the Okanagan.”

“Back home?” _What a name for it.Oak-can-aug-gan._

She nodded. “My friends and I would pile into a few cars and tour all the vineyards out there. I should take you sometime. They have more than just wine, too.”

“I’d like that.” I grinned as I moved to face her, holding both her hands. _She wants to take me so many places. She likes adventures._ “By the way, that outfit looks delicious on you, Li.”

Her shy smile graced her pink lips at my compliment. “Thanks, Bobby.” She looked up and down approvingly at my button-up and navy shorts. “I love this on you. You look really good.”

“Oh, thanks,” I managed, feeling my cheeks heat up.

_I still don’t know what she sees._

Letting her go, I motioned to the table for two. “Shall we sit down?”

Selia pulled the furthest chair closer to the other facing out toward the landscape. “In case we catch a sunset,” she said sincerely, “I don’t want you to miss it.”

My heart skipped at her thoughtful gesture as we sat down together under the shade of the vines. _Make a good impression. Give her a reason to keep choosing you. This is your first real date._ Unpacking the fruit, breads, and cheeses from the hamper, I twisted the top off the bottle and aligned our glasses to pour. My hand shook as soon as I got to hers, the wine splashing on the table.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry!” I apologized, grabbing a cloth napkin.

She didn’t seem to mind as she spoke sweetly, “No worries, it’s okay.”

“Thanks,” I replied with a relieved smile. _Not the best start._

“It can happen to anyone.”

“I know, but it usually happens to me.” I started mopping up the small red puddle.

Selia placed her hand on mine, pausing my efforts. “You a little nervous?”

“Would it be weird if I said I was?”

“Not at all! We haven’t done the full-on date thing yet.” She gave me a reassuring squeeze.

I relaxed back into my chair as she finished pouring her own glass. “It feels good to get out of the Villa for a minute. We don’t get much time for just the two of us. Although, I was secretly worried you might choose someone else,” I confessed.

“I’d never choose any of the them over you.”

I smiled to myself. _She’s still not interested in anyone else._ “It’s been a weird few days, hasn’t it?I can’t believe we had the first Villa love triangle already. What did you think about the whole thing?”

“Honestly, I felt awful for the girls when they were going through it, but I was so glad not to be coupled up with him.”

“I’m glad you weren’t, either. Although, I can’t help feelin’ bad for Lottie, too.” Topping up her glass with a steadier hand, I watched her flash a mischievous smirk as she plucked a grape off the vine and pushed it slowly into her mouth. 

_Right, this is a date. What am I doing? You have her all to yourself._

I offered her some of the bread, taking a piece for myself. “I’m sorry, I don’t know why I started off chattin’ about the Villa. This should be some time for us to get away from all that.”

“Don’t worry, it was on your mind. I always want to hear what you’re thinking,” she calmed my nerves a little more as I compared the artisan walnut and raisin to my walnut, cranberry, and honey loaf.

“I could make better bread than this. Just sayin’,” I remarked before I admired her appearance again. Long hair swept to the side in a braid, her sun-kissed features lit up as she took another sip of her wine. I came up with a decent line, “What’s tall, gorgeous all over, and begins with a Y?”

She played along, “What?”

“You.”

Selia let out a giggle as she set down her glass.

 _Feck, what do I say now?_ I sucked my teeth, glancing down the row. “This is weird…”

Her delicate fingers played with her hair. “What’s weird?”

“Well, usually my jokes have the girl in stitches the entire date, so I don’t actually have to put much work in talkin’-wise. Like, where do I go from here? What do non-hysterical people do or say on a date?”

“Hm, I wonder. As only a part-time non-hysterical person myself, I can only speculate. I’d say they’d try and see if they’re compatible.”

I considered her answer, “That sounds a bit… robotic. Or like we’re assemblin’ some kind of flat pack furniture?” My brow furrowed in thought. _Right, what can I come up with for that?_ It dawned on me as I cheekily grinned over at her.“Are you my slot A to my joint B?”

Selia shook with her bubbly laugh. “Are you going to compliment me with the alphabet all day?”

“We’ve still got twenty-three letters left to go,” I returned.

Trying to regain her composure, she served back, “I better get comfortable, then.” She made a show of leaning an elbow on the table to rest her head on her hand, taking a long sip from her glass.

“Movin’ on to C…,” I began, but she quickly popped a cherry in my mouth. I raised a brow flirtatiously at her as I ate it. “Clever.”

“I’d rather we save the D for later.” She winked.

I chuckled, the heat in my cheeks returning. “Wouldn’t you just?”

She gave me a playful nudge, feigning innocence. “You know, for ‘dessert’.”

Unable to contain myself, I started cracking up more.

 _‘Dessert.’_ _Who is this girl? I’m ‘dreaming’, I know it._

We shared a few moments of silence as my nerves fell away, soon continuing on with lively conversation. As the shadows lengthened, we ate and laughed together. Selia didn’t appear to have a list of expectations for a date, confirming what I had assumed during the ‘Kiss and Tell’ challenge. She seemed to enjoy my company on its own.

“Hey, Li, I just want to say that first dates are usually awkward, but with you, it feels alright. I can’t wait to find out more about you.” I reached over to tip the hamper to see what was left.

“Same here,” she reciprocated brightly.

I passed her some of the honey-covered hazelnuts before pouring out the last few drops of wine. “This food is great. I think we might be gettin’ to the end of it, though. Which means it’s time for me to pop the big question.” _I think I know her answer already, but I want to be sure._

“Recoupling?”

“That’s the one. What are you thinkin’ about the recouplin’ tonight?”

“This date made me even more sure about us, B. I love getting to know you, we have so much fun together.”

“I know. I’m so lucky we found each other.” _Beyond lucky. What are the chances? She’s not even from the UK._ I took another peek into the hamper, realizing we had finished off its contents. “I guess we’re out of time.And snacks.”

“Could I taste one more thing?” Her ocean blue eyes sparkled, flickering down to my mouth.

_She’s… I don’t have the words._

Selia leaned in closer, coaxing me by the chin with her delicate fingertips before taking my face in her hands. I closed my eyes as our lips met, her vanilla and lavender scent mixed with Pinot Noir flavour. _I can show her._ I remembered her preference for being touched on the ribs from the massage. My hands travelled down her sides before resting on her lower back, causing her to shiver briefly under them. The kiss built in intensity as she moved to wrap her arms around my neck. I was fully lost in her—the way she felt with her soft lips on mine. _I can show you how I feel. I can show you anytime you want. You can have me._

We separated after a while with her partially on top of me. I blinked, realizing we were on the ground. _How did we…?_

She sat up and looked around, appearing to be just as surprised as I was. “Wait, how did we get down here?”

“Umm,” I tried to remember, sitting up with her, “what? I hand on heart do not remember that happenin’.”

“Neither do I.” She caught my eye as we both burst out into uncontrollable laughter, Selia falling back over in the vineyard soil and clutching her sides.

I gasped for air, “Well, I guess that happened. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, you?”

Standing, I helped her up as she tried to suppress more giggles. “That’s good. We’re still in one piece, but that was pretty wild.”

“Mhm. I kind of just forgot about everything around me for a while there. That’s the best kind of kiss, I think.”

“Imagine kissin’ someone, and when you stop, you’ve forgotten everythin’!”

“Have we had another fifty since we got here already?”

I reflected for a moment, rubbing my chin. “You know, I didn’t keep track.”

“Did you forget?” she playfully teased.

We paused to look at each other, starting another fit of laughter. The sun hung even lower over the hills as we composed ourselves.

“I suppose we really are out of time now,” I sighed, “but that was so worth bein’ late back for.”

Picking up the bottle that had rolled off the table, I packed up the hamper and laced my fingers with Selia’s as I led her back down the row. _I won’t forget this._

Arriving in the kitchen, we noticed all of our housemates had returned to the Villa. They had changed back into their swimsuits and were gathered around the countertop that was coated in sugar and littered with lemon peel.

“Oh, looks like we’re the last ones back,” Selia commented, her hand gently resting on my back with my arm around her.

I kissed her temple. “Maybe they needed to cool off after their hot dates?”

“Selia, come over here!” Lottie called. “We’re having fresh lemonade!”

“That sounds amazin’.” I beamed.

“Gary’s making it!”

I frowned slightly. “Actually, maybe not.” _I saw him attempt another sandwich earlier._

We headed over to the crane operator proudly standing in front of his creation’s pitcher. I poured out a glass for the both of us, grateful my nerves had disappeared with Selia’s reassurance.

“Have you been doin’ this all afternoon, mate?” I gave Gary an upnod.

He grinned at me. “Nah, of course not. Me and Lottie went on a date.”

“Yep, and it was great,” Lottie confirmed. “It sounds like everyone had a good date, really. We went to this orange grove and picked fresh oranges.”

“It reminded me of the first time I ever went on a date, actually. That was on a fruit farm too.”

Selia kindly smiled. “Did you have fun?”

Taking a sip of the lemonade, my eyes widened at how delicious it actually was. It was so balanced and refreshing. _We’ve found something he can make! Now maybe I can teach him how to fry an egg._

“Turns out this guy isn’t so bad once he stops talking about farm machinery.” Lottie nudged Gary, her lips upturned. “How was yours, Selia?”

The whole group turned to look at us.

“Oh, I won’t be _forgetting_ it anytime soon.” Selia winked with a smirk. 

I exhaled sharply and let out a short laugh.

Marisol quirked an eyebrow, intrigued. “Wow. Details please. I know there’s something you’re not telling us.” She evaluated her from head to heels. “Look at how she’s standing. Classic signs of someone with something to hide.”

“Come on now, let’s give Selia a break,” Noah intervened. “All I want to do is take five minutes and drink this lemonade. We’ve still got the recoupling this evening. I think there’s gong to be plenty of time to talk about who likes who then.”

I was anxious and excited as the boys and I jostled each other about to form our line. The girls were already waiting for us on the firepit bench, chatting amongst themselves. All I could focus on was Selia’s hourglass frame perched on the cushions with her long legs crossed in a white, flowing dress that had a high-riding slit to expose her thigh. A new pair of red bottoms fit like a glove on her small, cute feet. She looked like a princess going to a cocktail party. Starting to daydream, I smiled over to her.

A ding of a phone snapped me back to reality as everyone went quiet.

“It’s me. I’m first to choose,” Hope stated, standing up and facing us with her eyes fixed on Noah. I looked over to see that they both couldn’t stop smiling at each other. She started her speech, “I’ve been so lucky to be coupled up with my dream man since arriving in the Villa.”

Gary and Ibrahim gave Noah a nudge. He laughed, but he was focused directly on Hope.

“He’s everything I’ve been looking for in a man,” she continued, “kind, thoughtful, and treats me like a queen. I couldn’t imagine my life in the Villa without him. So the boy I’d like to couple up with is Noah.”

“I did not see that coming,” I joked, mocking surprise. _I’m ‘hoping’ they last._

He walked up to her, sweeping her up as we whooped and cheered.

“You’re my queen.” He smiled down at her as they sat together.

The friendly, buzzing chatter died down as we waited in silence again. I couldn’t help but start bricking it completely. _She says she’s going to choose you. Stop worrying. She doesn’t feel the same about any of these lads._

Another phone went off, and Selia stood up for her turn. I couldn’t help but mouth a ‘wow’ at the sight of her as she stepped forward, her dress hugging her in all the right places. 

_Please let me still be enough for her._

Her smile put the firelight to shame. “I’m coupled up with such a genuinely sweet, amazing person. His care for others warms my heart. He makes me laugh no matter how cloudy my day feels. We have so much fun, and we fit so well together. I want to continue my summer with him to see where we can go as a team.” She focused on me. “I don’t want anyone else. The boy I want to couple up with is Bobby.”

My heart skipped as I broke into a broad smile, high-fiving down the line of lads before I ran over to her.Taking her hand, I bowed and kissed it repeatedly in a frenzy. _Thank you for wanting me. I’ll make you laugh every day. I’ll give you all my summer. All of it that you want._

I turned back to the boys. “Hope you’re takin’ notes, gentlemen. This is how you woo a lady.”

“By slobbering over her arm?” Gary ribbed back.

Looking deep into her eyes, I felt as though she seeing every part of me. I whispered in her ear, “Glad you picked me, gorgeous.”

The rest of the Islanders celebrated as we took our seat on the bench. I coiled an arm around her waist, pulling her towards me as my heartbeat returned to normal. Her head rested in the curve of my neck as she snuggled closer. _She doesn’t want anyone else._ When the sounds of their excitement faded, the remaining boys huddled together in their trio.

Lottie went next, taking a deep breath in. “As the girls all know, Girl Code means everything to me. Which is why this decision has been so tough, but I have to follow my heart. And the tea leaves.And they both point in the same direction, which is why the boy I want to couple up with is Gary.”

Grinning wildly, Gary ran over to pull her into a cuddly embrace. “You know tea leaves are never wrong, Lozza,” he said enthusiastically.

Lottie rolled her eyes and kissed him as we cheered them on. _He can handle her. They’ll be great._

Priya followed her turn. Clad in another thin wrap dress, she stood up from the bench and smiled. “The boy I’d like to couple up with is probably the sweetest guy I’ve ever met. Despite being drop dead gorgeous, he’s really humble and a true gentleman. Together I think we could be a real power couple, like Superman and Lois Lane.” _Ace reference._

Ibrahim’s face lit up with a bright smile.

She met his eyes. “So the boy I’d like to couple up with is Ibrahim.”

All of us broke into applause for them as he went over to join her. He glanced over at Selia before bending down to kiss Priya on the cheek. _Again? What is that?_ They sat down side by side as Priya rested her head happily on his shoulder.

My girl had noticed the tension in my muscles, her hand on my knee applying a calming, gentle pressure. Planting a quick peck on my cheek, she settled back in to her cozy position with a sweet smile to herself. I kissed the top of her head as I replayed her speech in my mind as best I could, almost slipping into a daydream completely until the Marisol’s voice broke through as the last choice of the night.

“This has worked out perfectly for me because I have been wanting to get to know this boy better.” She glowed cheerfully. “I already know he’s handsome, well-travelled, and adventurous.Hopefully I’ll get to discover a lot more when we couple up. The boy I want to couple up with is Henrik.”

He strode over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you for choosing me, Marisol.You look beautiful tonight.” _Fingers crossed she found the right one this time!_ Offering his arm, he linked it with hers as they joined us on the firepit bench.

Breaking into one last cheer and round of applause, we all exchanged congratulations with each other before heading back to the Villa in our pairs. Finally working up the courage with Selia’s caring grip on my arm, I resolved to ask her if she wanted to take things further—to continue where we left off in the morning. We had been so close before, and I was sure that we were going to end up naked if we weren’t interrupted. Even with my nerves, it was something I wanted to share with her.

_It’ll mean something. She doesn’t want anyone else. She wants you._

After getting myself set for bed and chatting with the lads, I headed to the girls’ dressing room to find Selia. She was like a present waiting to be unwrapped with her kimono loosely tied. I leaned on the doorframe, sneaking a chance to check her out before I attempted what I felt could be ‘bedroom eyes’, whatever those were.

“Hey, handsome,” she greeted as she turned.

I stood up straighter. “Hey, you. You’re seriously working that look, you know.”

“Aw, thanks.”

“I’ve got to say, I was so excited when you said you were gonna pick me. It’s wild. I never thought I’d get lucky this many times in a row. Anyway, you’re so, um… Look, I just want to say… thanks for pickin’ me, yeah?”

_Real smooth._

She crossed the room to rest her hands on my shoulders. “I’ll always pick you.”

“Yeah, but there’s always a little worry in the back of your mind, isn’t there?” I hurriedly replied.“What if she just picks someone else out of nowhere? That new bloke is pretty good lookin’. Anyway, I’m ready. Let’s head in there.”

_The least smooth._

Walking over to the bedroom together, we were met with several conversations going on all at once as each couple was negotiating their sleeping arrangements. Our corner bed was still empty. Starting to wander over towards it, we were stopped on the carpet by Marisol.

“Awww you look so cute,” she fawned over Selia. “I just want to give you a cuddle.” She gave her a quick, swaying squeeze around the shoulders as Selia giggled and squeezed back. 

Returning to my side again, she wrapped her arm around my waist. While we made it the rest of the way to our bed, I felt my cheeks warming at all the things I wanted to do. We sat on the edge as everyone else got situated, Selia's thigh against mine. I draped my arm over her as she cuddled up to me with a messy bun keeping the hair away from her beautiful face. _Okay.Right. Where you left off. You need to be smooth. Like, way smoother than whatever that was in there._

“Not that side!The other side,” Lottie directed Gary as he attempted to crawl under the duvet, interrupting my thoughts.

He sighed. “But I _always_ sleep on _that_ side.”

“Not anymore, move over. I need to be facing true north.”

Gary chucked a pillow at her that she easily dodged. “I swear…”

“You’re not getting it back.” Lottie cackled and grabbed all of the extra pillows. She hopped into bed, Gary laying pillow-less and flat beside her while making sad faces. Giving in, she smacked his face with one. He tucked it under himself with a smile.

Searching for the right words as Selia massaged my neck, my phone sounded off in my pocket. “Guys, I got a text!” I called them over and my eyes went wide as I read it:

**Islanders, the Hideaway is open. Please pick one couple to spend the night there.**

_Oh, wow. Right. Um._

I studied Selia’s reaction intently. She appeared highly interested. _‘Hideaway is open... want to?’ Just ask her, McKenzie._

“It should be Hope and Noah,” Lottie stated.

Marisol chimed in, “I reckon it should be Selia and Bobby!”

“Do you want to go, Selia?” Hope inquired, holding on to Noah. _…Or Hope asks her._

_I’m finally ready for this. I think._

My girl nodded. “Yes, if that’s okay with you?”

A massive grin spread across my face. _Right, just do what you did this morning. She liked that. Don’t mess up._

“Go on!Get in there,” Noah encouraged, smiling over to us.

Priya started a chant, “Selia and Bobby! Selia and Bobby!”

The others joined in as I blushed shyly, taking her by the hand. _I’m ready, Li._

The soft glow in the Hideaway was inviting as we entered together. Selia shut the door behind us as I ventured inward to see the impressive, low king-sized bed on a raised wood platform. It boasted a golden headboard that extended and bent all the way up to and across the ceiling with lights in-between the slats, reminding me of a luxury hotel I saw in a magazine once. There was a lone armchair and side table in the corner of the room in front of a sideboard with a large mirror above it. I checked my reflection before I climbed the single step.

_Whoa._

“Look how big this bed is!It’s unreal,” I exhaled as I flopped down on top of the furry blanket and cotton sheets. “This bed is amazin’. I bet it’s got like a proper expensive mattress. Want to build a pillow fort?”

Selia looked on amused, tossing her small tote on the chair. “Considering this new territory, eh? We’re building a base now, Captain?”

“If you’d like.” I patted the space to my left as I settled into the down-filled pillows.

“That’s tempting, but,” she sensually drew out her words, her eyes travelling down my body as she bit her lip with a familiar look. “I have a better idea, if you’re up for it.”

“Oh, you do?”

“There are more interesting things we could do in here.” She raised a brow with an alluring smile.

_Right. I believe you. Far more interesting things._

“Yeah, I know,” I gazed up at her while she stepped to the side of the bed, “and actually, that would be better in the main bedroom, anyway. More raw materials.”

She knelt down to sit up beside me. “I can imagine you’re quite the architect when it comes to these things.”

“Just you wait.”

Sending a tingling electricity through me, she brushed her fingers along my abdomen. “It’ll be great B, but enough mattress chat…”

“Now on to the pillow talk.”

“I didn’t know we’d have a rematch so soon.” She giggled and hit me with a red cushion from her side, then tossing it to the floor and laying down beside me. _She’s perfect. She wants you._

I smiled to myself. “Tell you what, it’s actually just really good to get a bit of headspace from the others. Like, they’re great and everythin’, but,” I paused, turning to face her, “sometimes you want to focus on what really matters.”

Caressing her cheek, I moved a little closer. _I know this will mean something._

“You matter to me,” she replied softly, taking my hand in hers by the palm.

_I don’t want to stop mattering to you. I want to be enough._

She captivated me with her lush, full lips, kissing my fingertips and glancing up at me every so often. I became entirely mesmerized by the sensation and the shape her mouth made against them. My eyes still focused on their outline, she cupped my face and closed the distance between us with a meaningful, slow kiss. Her sugary taste parted only for a moment to share an affectionate smile and pull the duvet over us. I briefly glanced back to her cupid’s bow before gazing into her eyes. Selia’s ocean blues looked back at me with a warmth and care that made my heart swell.

_Please, always look at me that way._

Gathering her in my arms, I held her close as she claimed my lips again with sincere, deep emotion. _I’m yours._ I surrendered to the mounting need coursing through me, kissing her more passionately. Her fingers drifted down my back to my waistband, my lower half rising to her touch as she released a pleasured sigh. Tongue wrapped around hers, I gripped her robe in my haze, pulling it down around her shoulders.

“Would you like me to get that out of the way for you?” she broke away for her words to pour out seductively.

 _Please. I need you._ My cheeks were on fire. My heart pounded in my chest. “If you insist.”

All of my blood rushed downward as she slipped it off in one deft movement to reveal her bare, gorgeous curves. _She’s so stunning._ I explored every silky contour from her waist to her breasts. Passing my thumb over first, I took one of her soft mounds in my palm to massage it slowly, lowering myself down to take the other in my mouth. She let out a quiet moan before humming in approval while I sucked and licked gently. Switching sides, I leaned further as she caressed the back of my neck up into my fade to encourage me. _I want to take my time. I want you to feel good._ I looked up at her, her long lashes fluttered shut. Faintly tracing her collarbone with my tongue from left to right, I earned another pleased sigh.

“You’re such a tease,” she breathed.

Trailing kisses along the way, I turned my attention to her neck. “It’s not teasing if I follow through, is it?”

I relished in the vibrations of her wanting sounds, my fingertips drawing shapes on her stomach. _I want to touch you. Every inch of you._ I brought my lips to hers as my hand swept southward to her thigh before straying upward to dip inside her lace underwear. Deepening the kiss, I glided my agile fingers across her centre. Selia could barely form a reply, only managing a soft moan while distracted by my touch.

Sliding in-between her velvety skin, I discovered how wet she was. “What can I do to prove to you I’m not a tease?” I curled a finger inside.

Her breath hitched as she tugged at my pjs. “Take these off.”

“You don’t have to ask me twice.” I stripped down and returned to her again, naked and close.

“Don’t stop,” she sighed against my mouth. Her soft hand grazed my hip before she took ahold of me, stroking with a twist of her wrist at the tip.

A low moan escaped my chest, the sensation flooding my body with desire. Adding another finger, I moved them inside her in a come hither motion, thumb pressing up against her bundle of nerves. She arched in reply, her short breaths lifting her chest toward mine as her grip edged me further. Quickening my pace, I felt her kiss back harder before she shook with her release with a high pitch caught in her throat. Soaked by her orgasm, I slid the thin fabric off.

Her eyes fluttered open. Taking my hand again to lick my fingers clean, she asked my favourite question, “What do you _need_ , Bobby?”

“I need you,” I answered for the first time out loud, seizing her perfect lips as we wrapped ourselves up in each other. _I don’t need anything else right now._

She reached into her discarded robe, retrieving a condom and placing it in my palm. Finding her tongue once more, I tried to keep my mouth on hers while I rolled it on between us. Guided by her gentle hands, I eased onto my back as Selia climbed on top. She kept our bodies close, her lips wandering up from my chest to my collarbone with featherlight kisses. I was drunk off the feeling by the time she arrived at my neck.

“You ready, B?” She pulled back slightly, her entrance teasing my tip.

I gave her a nod.

Taking hold of my base, she sank down to sheathe my full length inside. She was so tight, so hot.

“Li—ah—feels so good,” was all I could manage after a long groan I couldn’t stifle.

She resumed her passionate trail, my body shuddering beneath her when she reached the spot behind my ear. Her hips fluidly dipped as I rose to meet her in a slow, erotic pace between the sheets. My hands glided over her back to grip her hips firmly, the aroused tone of her voice driving each thrust further inside until I bottomed out.

“Li,” I strained as I expanded more inside her walls, grabbing on to her beautiful ass to bring her down harder.

Roaming my hands over her thighs, the intensity escalated as we locked eyes, hers glinting with mischief. Intentionally slowing our tempo, she snapped her hips on the curve upward, slowly sliding back down to savour the sounds I couldn't hold back. Earning a breathy moan each time, she delighted in my reaction with a smile. Weaving my arms tightly around her waist, I brought our lips together again and rhythmically dipped back into a faster pace.

She parted to gasp and steady herself, “Don’t stop.Please.Don’t st—”

“I won’t,” I breathed out as our skin glistened with sweat.

I held her in place, attacking her neck and thrusting up into her before I flipped her over to look into her eyes again. Her legs wrapped around mine. She tried to suppress her moans as they got louder, biting her lip and throwing her head back into the pillow. Her flushed features only made me pump faster. Her lips parted as I kneaded her breast. _I don’t want to stop._ _I need you so much._

The pressure built inside, my dick throbbing. I was at my limit. She was so wet. She held my hand that was beside her head as I gained more leverage at a new angle, anchoring my knees and toes in the mattress. Reaching for my face, her thumb passed over my bottom lip.

My muscles began to tense up. “You’re so tight, Li, I can’t—babe—I’m gonna—Seli—I’m—”

“Bobby—I want it.” She arched even more.

My thrusts became sloppy.

Her gaze fixed on me. “I’m so close! Bobby—”

“Seli—” I exploded, spilling into her while she climaxed. Gasping and riding it out, I gripped her hand tighter as she rolled her hips to the pulse. I collapsed completely drained, panting and laughing lightly with her. Embracing each other in the afterglow, she drew patterns with her fingertips over my shoulders and back, giving a little squeeze. Humming contentedly, her breathing slowed. I could barely move.

_Fucking hell. That was. Yeah. Fuck me._

Dazed, I managed to roll over onto my back in a state of bliss. After a few moments, I reluctantly took off the condom and pulled by pjs back on to dispose of it across the room. Selia resurfaced with the blankets over her chest, resting her head and hands on the pillow. I joined her to lay facing each other in bed, the sheets warm and pooling around us. With a satisfied smile, I tucked some loose strands of hair behind her ear, gazing at her thoughtfully. Tracing my jaw, she moved to rub my chest with an adoring expression.

“Sometimes I can’t believe that someone can be so beautiful and sweet,” I broke the silence. “You’re the human equivalent of the perfect cupcake.”

_And you’re… I can’t describe it. I’ve never felt this way before._

I pulled her close again, dancing my fingers on her shoulder and down her arm.

_This feels right. She feels right._

“It’s really rare for me to feel genuinely close to a girl. Obviously I’m good mates with lots of girls, but,” I paused trying to put words together in my dream-like haze. “I just don’t usually get on with girls the way I do with you, you know?” I kissed her forehead softly. “You’re pretty special.”

Selia’s sweet voice was almost a whisper, “You’re special too, Bobby. You’re amazing.” She looked up at me through her lashes. “Didn’t expect to meet someone like you in this place, and I’m so happy that I’m here with you.”

“Admit it, you just like my bakin’, don’t you?”

“Mm. You caught me, hand in cookie jar.”

“I knew it.”

Her light giggle nourished me. “Seriously though…I’m so glad we’re coupled up. I wouldn’t want to share this with anyone else.”

“Me too.”

We cuddled closer, both quiet for a moment.

My eyelids started to get heavy as I spoke up again, “Let’s just spend the rest of the summer in here.”

“Let’s,” she agreed with a smile. “We can build a barricade in the morning.”

“I like the way you think, lieutenant.”

“Great minds.”

“Aye, great minds.” I let out a yawn as she switched off the lights.

She gave me a gentle kiss as she returned to me. “Let’s get some sleep, B.”

I nodded and turned over. She took the invitation and curled up behind me still naked. 

_‘Us’ feels right._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be advised the next chapter also contains mature content!
> 
> **This was updated April 25, 2020.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this one!


	17. Yes and Nope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selia POV.
> 
> After a fun start to the morning, Selia resumes her role as Villa sounding board. 'Operation Nope' begins without her.
> 
>   
> Key Canon Rework: 'Our first time' dialogue moved.
> 
> Mature Content.

**Selia**

“Wake up, gorgeous,” Bobby’s soft tenor gently coaxed me out of my dreams.

My eyes fluttered open to see his handsome, freckled face resting on his pillow. The Hideaway’s long curtains diffused the bright light of morning in the room as I buried myself into his chest, snuggling up close. “Morning, B.”

Wrapping me up in his arms, Bobby stroked my hair as I relaxed further into his embrace. His skin felt warm against mine, bringing back memories of the night we shared. I had felt so safe and cared for, his focus on my needs a change from every partner I’d been with before. His eyes during had spoken volumes. It wasn’t just sex for him. _He really wants to know if this can be something more. It’s so important to him. He needed it to have meaning._

He pulled away slightly, gathering his thoughts behind his amber hues. His sincere tone matched his smile, “Hey, last night was really special. Our first time together felt so right.”

I gazed back at him, heart swelling in my chest. “It was special because I was with you.”

“Aww, you’re the sweetest thing at times, Li.” He beamed.

My cheeks flushed at his words. We shared a comfortable silence together, my legs tangling with his as I tucked a loc back into place. _Definitely could stay in the Hideaway all summer._

“Do we really have to go back to all of them?” he sighed, giving me a pout.

I traced his collarbone affectionately with my finger. “I vote that we stay in here for a while.”

“Sure. Let’s let them wonder where we are. I love havin’ more time to get to know you. Lookin’ in your eyes is the best part for me, really. What about you? How do you feel about things now?”

“I feel like we’ve become a lot closer, especially after last night.” I gave him a wink, making him blush. “I love spending time with you. I’m so happy we’re together.”

A cheeky grin spread across his features. “You are, huh? I thought we might end up back together again, too.”

“That was your theory, was it?” I indulged him.

“Well, I put the pieces together, right? First there was the mornin’, then lots of kissin’, stealing glances… You picked me for a date. All that.”

“There also was that one time when I said I’d choose you.” I held my chin in my fingers.

He mirrored my pose, raising a brow. “Aye, I was nearly convinced at that point.”

“Only ‘nearly’?” I giggled, giving him a light push on the shoulder.

“Anyway, I think things might finally be going right for us around here.”

“Mhm.” _We managed to choose each other twice in a row without an issue._

His eyes flickered down to my lips, hesitating as a familiar electricity started to build. He began to close the distance between our faces, but I stopped him with a hand on his chest.

_I want to explore this new side of him. Let’s spice things up._

“Actually, why don’t we take this to the shower?” I met his gaze that was overflowing with need.

He chuckled softly. “Someone will almost definitely catch us.”

“A risk worth the reward.” I gave him a suggestive look as I reached for the kimono I had abandoned.

Taking the hint with a smile, he climbed out of bed and offered his hand.

_He’s so sweet even when he’s all worked up._

Our fingers still laced together, we quietly hurried into the deserted bathroom and stepped into the soap-scented shower stall. Bobby’s gaze wandered over my curves as I undressed, the outline of his excitement visible through his bottoms. Stripping down and tossing out his sleepwear with mine, he pulled me against him by the waist as my bare skin met the smooth planes of his toned body. Coiling my arms around his neck, we shared an affectionate smile before he reached over to the turn the handle. Letting the water run from the head until it was the right temperature, the glass eventually fogged with condensation to conceal us from any potential passerby. 

We moved to stand naked in the warm stream, his thumb brushing across my bottom lip as he looked into my eyes. He hovered his lips over mine, drawing out the moment.

“How long do you think you can stand not kissing me?” he challenged in almost a whisper.

My focus flitted between his mouth and half-lidded gaze.

_Not for another second._

I pressed my lips to his. Kissing back gently with an eager sigh, Bobby held my face in his hands as water rolled down his chest. I guided him closer with my leg on his hip, folding it around him to keep my balance. We dove deeper into the sensation, taken over by need. Running his fingers through my hair, he drank me in completely. He drifted over the curve of my ass with his palm, parting the streams chasing along my exposed skin to the floor. Caressing my thigh, his hand glided down its length before he worked his way back up at a gradual, teasing pace. I felt my pulse throughout my entire body once he started to rotate inward.

He took his time. Slipping in between us, his fingertips trailed south and passed over my heat. My breathing hitched in anticipation. Smiling against my mouth, he continued on until he grazed my bundle of nerves. Electrified under his touch, I latched on tighter as every pleasing movement of his agile fingers intensified. He steadily increased the pressure, circling and stroking while I desperately tried to keep quiet. Faint moans poured into our kiss, the current building within me. Dipping inside, he pumped two fingers in curling, fluid motions, coaxing forth my release. _Fuck, how is he so good at this?!_

Claiming my neck with his soft lips, he drove me over the edge. I unravelled completely. Digging my nails into his back, I buried my face in his shoulder as my climax surged through me. I clung to him in a haze, held safely in his arms.

_This boy…_

Bobby’s features were brimming with satisfaction and pride when we parted, my legs finally able to support me on their own. “I wouldn’t say no to doin’ that again soon.”

I raised his perfect hand to lick him clean, amused by his fascination with the act. “Mm, neither would I,” I hummed. “Let me thank you.”

“Don’t worry about me, darlin’, you don’t have to. I’m satisfied as long as you enjoyed yourself.” _Oh, well that deserves a reward all on its own_. “But I guess we should head out there or we’ll be caught for sure,” he said, keeping his voice low. He was still fully erect against my thigh.

I pulled him close to whisper in his ear, “I want to. Let me take care of you next time.”

A hint of surprise flashed in his eyes as he nodded and reached to turn off the water.

_Is he not used to it being reciprocated? That’s a fucking tragedy if true. Literally, a fucking tragedy._

Checking to see if the coast was clear, we towelled off and dressed in our discarded clothes before starting on our morning routines. I perched on the counter as we brushed our teeth, the moment feeling oddly domestic and normal as if we’d been doing it for years. Searching for more of my essentials out of my overnight tote, I applied my moisturizer and sunscreen. He did the same and asked me for help him with his back, a request I happily obliged. Afterwards I dangled my feet, playfully prodding him with my toes as he fixed his hair.

_I wish all mornings were like this in here. I love doing everyday things with him._

We soon headed to the bedroom that had been left deserted by the others, Bobby getting a running start as he dove onto our corner bed. He tucked himself under the duvet, lifting it up for me to join him inside. Skipping over, I settled myself between the sheets as he slid his arm under my pillows to cuddle up to my side. Finding his other hand under the covers, I folded my fingers with his and rested them on my ribs.

He looked at me thoughtfully, then capturing my lips in a long kiss before drawing back with a mischievous grin. _This is definitely a side I haven’t seen before._

The door suddenly opened at the other end of the room. Ibrahim strolled in absentmindedly, heading to the foot of his bed to rifle through the low dresser. He turned to notice us. “Oops! I’m sorry!”

“Rahim! Do you mind?!” Bobby propped himself up.

“Sorry, sorry! I just forgot my shower gel.” Waving the bottle in the air, he tried to cross the other half of the room while putting his arm up to cover his eyes. He fumbled it onto the floor. “Sorry! I’m trying to keep it down.”

He tripped on a pile of clothes.

“Rahim!” Bobby exhaled in frustration.

Ibrahim snatched up the bottle from the floor and stumbled back into the adjoining bathroom. “I’m leaving, I’m leaving! I just need to shower! I’m sorry!”

The sound of running water came from the other room, but the mood was gone. _That might have been a close one if we carried on in there._

Bobby sighed in resignation, “Well, there goes my idea.”

“Oh, you had ideas did you?”

“Maybe you’ll see next time.” He tapped his nose _._

I let out a giggle. “Let’s finish getting ready, B. I have a feeling that’s the end of our privacy for now.”

_We need more time alone later. ‘Best hands in the Villa’ is right._

Hope had been a tornado of bikini options when I first entered the girls’ dressing room. She had left several combinations of tops and bottoms strewn across the floor in her wake, and I managed to fold them all neatly to leave by her wardrobe after she spun out of the room to find Noah. It was the first post-laundry day. Having to also put away my own outfits washed by production, I found a pair of Gary’s boxer briefs mixed up in my garment bag that I flung at a passing Henrik in the hallway. Priya had bustled in later on to busy herself with a flatiron and a host of different products that apparently had very separate, different uses. I was half-convinced that they were all just some form of moisturizer. 

Tousling my hair after giving up on styling it, I started to tidy my station at the vanity as Lottie wandered in. She was still in her lacy black lingerie, her long platinum and coloured hair flowing past her shoulders over the sheer kimono wrapped around her pale frame. Her tattooed, bare feet crossed the room to her own station to rifle through her cosmetics case.

“Morning, hun,” I warmly acknowledged.

She zipped up the case, her expression unreadable. “Can I borrow your moisturizer?”

“Sure thing.” I handed mine over, eyeing the mound of tubs and tubes at Priya’s station.

“Thanks,” she returned. Leaning over my shoulder to share my mirror, she applied it generously to her face. There was a distinct scent of sandalwood on her skin that contrasted the fruit basket of a room. “I always shared with Hannah before. Not that anyone could replace her. I’m just not myself today.”

“You okay?”

She hovered nearby, shifting her weight as if she was considering what to say. “No. Yes. Okay.Just wanted us to have a chat,” she hesitated, “about Gary.”

“What about him?”

Lottie picked up a hair tie, nervously twisting it around her fingers. “Honestly, I can’t tell how Gary feels about me. He can be hot and cold. But whatever, I guess. This is a game after all.”

_Oh yeah, the ‘game’. It’s not just ‘Selia attempts to date a Scotsman for a summer’ while a bunch of roommates hookup in the background. Wait, how much of our hookups are televised? Oh fuck._

“Gare is a straightforward guy, but he does play it pretty safe when it comes to opening up. You’ve just got to be a little patient with him,” I advised, trying to suppress my panic over how much the internet potentially heard—how much my friends heard. _They’re probably blowing up my actual phone as we speak._

Lottie sighed dramatically. “Well, I was afraid others were still planning to pick him.”

“You know you have nothing to worry about with me, hun.”

“Good. You and Bobby do look decent together.” She plucked the tie on her wrist.

“I’m really optimistic about our chances, particularly after last night.”

Interest spread across her face in the form of a knowing smirk. “Do tell, Li.”

“You want details, eh?”

Marisol strutted into the room as Lottie opened her mouth to reply. She halted at the sight of us.“Oh, excuse me. I didn’t know you were talking in here.”

“I was just leaving,” Lottie shortly huffed, striding out with a fistful of jewelry from a bowl at her station.

Marisol’s eyes followed the Aussie disappearing past the doorframe, brow cocked with a mysterious smile. She turned her attention to me. “Lottie’s such an interesting case, isn’t she? I don’t know if Gary is thrilled that she picked him, though.”

I tilted my head at her. “I think they’ll work out.” _He’ll be good for her, and to her. I should check in with him, though._

“Those two spark off in more ways than one,” she commented, adjusting her bikini. “I’d like something to start going well for me around here, too. Henrik is so hot. It’s early days, but I hope I eventually find a connection in here. May I ask you something?”

 _Settle in, folks at home. It’s the ‘Ask Selia’s Opinion’ hour._ “Sure, of course!”

She rested a hand on her hip. “You’ve been a real team player so far, so I feel I can just be direct. Are you putting all your eggs in Bobby’s basket?”

“Hun, I’ve built a lid with a padlock for that basket already. I really want to try with him.”

“So you aren’t interested in Henrik? I really don’t want to be in another Rocco situation.”

 _Honestly. I just got back from the Hideaway with Bobby._ “I rejected Henrik the first day he got here. I just want to be friends with him. There’s no competition when it comes to me. I’m keeping to my monogamous self.”

“Thanks. I’m not usually the jealous type, but I just want a proper chance with him,” she sighed, checking herself in the mirror and frowning slightly. “I’m just paranoid today. I can’t really tell if anyone in here is on my side. I really just wanted to know if you had my back. You’re my favourite of the girls in here, you know?” She relaxed into a relieved smile.

I stood up from my station to hug her from behind, swaying her gently as she let out a giggle.“Hey, you’re great. Don’t worry so much.” I gave her a wink in the reflection. “He’s lucky to have such a smoking hot girl on his arm. He better treat you right or I’ll kick him in the pool.”

Her smile broadened. “Thanks, Li. That’s violently sweet.”

“Seriously, I’ll do it. Fuck that kid if he doesn’t appreciate you.”

“You’re going to protect me from all the bad boys, then?”

“I’ve got you.”

The morning sun bathed me in its rays as I swam in the large infinity pool with Noah and an un-kicked Henrik. Hope had set up a sun lounger near the edge to talk with us as she worked on her tan. Her beautiful, deep skin tone gleamed with lotion with her braids done up in a bun to lift them off her defined collarbone. She periodically peeked at the boys under her shades as we discussed Henrik’s favourite folk and Swedish metal bands. As we carried on, we discovered she had played bassoon in a swing band that played metal covers, sparking great interest from the three of us. Swimming over closer, we hung off the edge to listen.

Hope abruptly shot up from the cushions mid-description of her favourite arrangement. “Guys, I got a text!”

“What does it say?!” I inquired, pulling myself up out of the water and hurriedly drying myself off.

She beamed up at me. “Love your enthusiasm, babes.”

“You know me, I’ve got my fingers crossed for more free drinks.”

Hope waited as the others either jogged over or craned their necks to listen from different parts of the yard. She cleared her throat before she projected loudly:

**Islanders, tonight the Villa will be hosting a Ministry of Sound Party. Make sure you all dress to impress!**

**#purebeats#ministryofsound**

_Fuck yes! I was starving for more music! Ministry of Sound? They’ll actually send a DJ this time! Nice! I might be able to chill and sneakily get them to upload some music onto this phone._

_Dress to impress? Hope and Priya are going to love that._

“Amazing! We get to scrub up nice and dance the night away,” Hope enthused, extending out one of her long legs to nudge Noah. “Are you excited, babes?”

“Yes,” he answered passively as he waded further away, hugging himself. “I’m just kind of worried I’ll spill something.”

“Oh babes…”

I gave him an encouraging smile. “To be fair, the last time you spilled something you were pulling a pretty sick move.”

“Selia, come join us!” Bobby’s voice carried from the daybeds.

Priya exclaimed loudly after him, “Daybed double date!”

“Two shakes!” I called over as I patted myself down with the towel once more.

Sufficiently dry, I made my way over to them past the decking. Priya and Ibrahim were comfortably positioned beside each other with their knees touching at the foot of the bed. She sat sidesaddle in the breeze as if she was posing for a photoshoot, her designer heels hanging off the edge. Bobby’s toned legs were stretched out over the sheets as he leaned back into a pile of pillows against the headboard to prop himself up. Subtly glancing down to trace the outline of his V through my aviators, I swiftly sat myself down beside him, sinking into the foam mattress.

He grinned and faked an exaggerated yawn to casually pull me closer. “How’s it goin’? I reckon the sun has some competition with how hot you look in that.”

“Thanks, B.” I laughed as I took off my shades and rested a hand on his thigh.

“Good morning, Selia! You look lovely, by the way. I bet it’s that Hideaway Glow!” Priya complimented.

Bobby lowered his pitch and held an imaginary microphone, “Maybe she’s born with it, maybe it’s the Hideaway!”

I started giggling. _I’m so relieved we’re compatible, ‘Joint B’. Oh my fuck. Don’t start thinking about that now! Bobby, you’ve ruined Ikea for me in the most hilarious way possible._

Ibrahim gave me a friendly smile from under his baseball cap. “Li, feel like doing some pull-ups with me?”

“Rahim, pull-ups aren’t really a fun activity,” Priya stated with a flip of her hair.

“Yes they are!It depends on the person! I was asking as a social manoeuvre.”

“‘Social manoeuvre’? Are you really talkin’ about pull-ups?” Bobby chaffed.

“Yes!” he returned, exasperated. “You just have a weird mind!”

_Oh, you’re so not prepared for half the comebacks I have._

Priya gave him a lighthearted nudge, placing her hand on his knee. “Every time you try to be smooth, it comes out odd, Rahim.”

“Everyone makes sure to remind me of that,” Ibrahim muttered.

“Man, we had a great time working out yesterday,” I mentioned brightly.“I’d be so down.”

The golfer sat up straighter. “See! Bobby’s jealous because he can’t do them.”

“I can do pull-ups!” Bobby replied, shifting slightly as he pressed his lips together. “I can do some.”

“Mm, you could probably pull doing some pull-ups.” I shot him a wink.

Ibrahim rolled his eyes at us. “That’s not what I meant at all, you two.”

“Is this a _pressing_ matter?” Bobby teased him with a grin.

I couldn’t help myself. “We won’t leave you _hanging_ , bro.”

“Settin’ the bar pretty high, Li.”

“You know me, I always rise to the occasion.”

We both struggled to keep a straight face as we kept eye contact, seeing who would crack up first. _This adorable man. We’re trouble together._

Priya interjected, “Let’s not get distracted. Boys, remember why we called Selia over here?”

“So we could see her beautiful face?” Bobby smiled down at me as I wrinkled my nose at him, kissing him on the cheek.

_My heart. I’m going to have to start an internal butterfly sanctuary at this point._

Priya appeared to be scouting out the others’ whereabouts as she glanced over to the lawn, gym, and then pool. “So listen,” her voice was quiet as she leaned in, “it’s weird how Hope and Noah got so serious so quickly, isn’t it? Are we really supposed to just stick with one person in here?”

_What? I’ve done the same._

“They found what they wanted already,” Ibrahim brushed off the idea. _Thank you, Rahim._

Bobby shook his head. “I don’t know. I think it’s suspicious, too.”

_Hold up. Excuse me? What part?_

“Suspicious?” Ibrahim questioned.

“Well, they’re obviously infatuated with each other,” Bobby answered him with a smile.

“Infatuation!” Priya cut in. “Exactly. It can’t be real so soon.”

Ibrahim shrugged. “We do call them ‘Nope’ for a reason. Sometimes I do get the feeling they’re performing.”

“Right? Not faking, just layin’ it on a little thick,” Bobby added in agreement.

_Does he not think this is ‘real’ yet?_

Priya shifted to face me more. “What are your thoughts, Selia?”

“I…”My mind was conducting a relay race of every insecurity I had, running through a series of memories. _He’s not him. Get that shit out of your head. He just needs to be certain about things with you because he’s been hurt before._ Taking a deep breath, I remembered my surroundings and started to laugh. “You’re asking me, the girl that ‘trips and falls’ into relationships, if I think they got ‘serious’ too quickly?”

Ibrahim studied me closely.

_I’ve already Thelma-and-Louise’d myself off this cliff. Time will tell if there was any water in the canyon._

“I could see how it appears a little disingenuous. They are pretty extra,” I offered. “If you’re on the outside looking in, it could seem too fast?”

“Right,” Priya went on, “I’m sure they’re happy, but what if they could be happier? There’s also the possibility they’re just playing the game, but I think we should test them.”

“So you want to know if they’re both really happy with each other?” I skeptically raised a brow.

“That’s what I’m saying. A real friend would ask these kinds of questions.”

“That’s true. I’d be worried if a mate fell hard for someone so quickly,” Bobby reflected.

 _Should I be worried? Noah and I are in the same boat._ Heaving a sigh, I dared to ask, “What did you have in mind?”

“One of us has to try to turn Noah’s head.” 

_Pardon? ‘Us’?_

Bobby nodded along. “Obviously, I think it should be Priya.”

“It’ll be weird for me, but I get the reasoning,” Ibrahim spoke hesitantly.

“It’s just an experiment,” Priya explained as she looked down at her nails. She cleared her throat, her eyes darting over to me. “It’s not that I fancy Noah or anything like that!”

“I try not to be a jealous person.” Bobby’s smile appeared forced. “So you could try too, Li,” he leaned into me, “for science!”

_What is going on? We definitely need to discuss this later.Is he trying to help Priya get with Noah? What about Rahim? Talk about being up a creek and the paddles are potentially being burned along with all these bridges._

Priya’s dark brown eyes glimmered with excitement as she wiggled on the duvet. “What do you think, Li? Want to help us with Operation Nope?”

 _Nope._ “You seem to have made up your minds, so go for it?” I shrugged my shoulders in resignation. “I’m going to sit this one out, though. Even ‘for science’, Noah’s my friend, so it’d be super awkward to hit on him. I’d rather just have a straightforward conversation with him about everything. Do whatever you think will address your concerns.” 

_He’s not Bobby. No matter how hot he is, he’s my vinyl-loving Book Club buddy now. I’m not fucking around with his emotions._

Bobby and Priya high-fived across the daybed.

“Yeah. Good talk, friends. Great.”Ibrahim eyes cast downward. 

Priya looked at me intently, a conspiratorial smile on her glossed lips. “Whatever happens, though, don’t tell anyone else about this. Please.”

“I’ll leave it up to you to explain to Hope and Noah afterwards,” I conveyed pointedly.

“Operation Nope! Operation Nope! Operation Nope!” Bobby cheered, pumping his fist in the air.

She attempted to hush him, “Bobby! It’s a secret!” _Yeah, no. He’s not the secret-keeping type when it comes to things like this._

“Nope! Nope! Nope! Nope!” He gave me a quick peck on the cheek and he hurried off towards the pool.

_He’s going to keep that quiet for about five minutes, tops._

Smoothing over her beach wrap with manicured hands, Priya elegantly slipped herself off of the daybed, kissing her partner lightly on the lips before disappearing out of sight into the Villa. Ibrahim and I remained on the duvet in opposite corners as we blinked at each other. His defeated expression communicated everything he was unable to say.

“Rahim, are you going to be alright?” I asked softly as I shuffled over and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

After a brief silence, he sighed heavily. “Noah’s my mate, too.”

“I’ll have an actual talk with him if you’re all concerned. None of these games, okay? You know me, man. I’d rather just talk to folk, because plans like this aren’t very constructive.”

“Thanks, Li,” he warmed. “Do you think Priya…”Ibrahim furrowed his brow, searching for the words.

“She’s really into you,” I supported. “I’ve got to be straight up with you about this, though. I don’t know what her actual intentions are with this whole plan. This is a competition at the end of the day.”

“She wasn’t even conflicted when deciding to go through with it.”

_First Bobby, then Rahim, and now possibly Noah? She was also interested in Lucas and Henrik when they came in. She wasn’t kidding about being afraid of commitment._

I gave him a reassuring squeeze. “I know it’s really hard to find the right words, but take some time and figure out what you want to say to her. She’ll understand. If you want to keep things going, you’re going to have to let her know what your boundaries are. Start with this as a line not to cross again? You’re in a partnership, but I want you to protect yourself a little. Be careful, okay bro?” 

He nodded slowly.

“You don’t have to talk it out now. We can just chill, and you don’t have to say anything.”

His face brightened.

“How about I make you a smoothie with a fuck ton of protein powder? Then we can hit the gym for a while?” I pitched.

Ibrahim broke into a grateful smile. “Let’s do that. I’ll meet you over there?”

“For sure.”

He lifted himself off the daybed with his water bottle and headed off towards the gym as I crossed the patio to the outdoor kitchen, relieved by the shade of its overhang. Posted at the breakfast bar, Gary and Henrik were in deep discussion over a bright orange and disassembled smoothie maker. The instructions, as per usual with Gary, were left to the side and untouched.

_Damn, this is going to take longer than I thought._

Gary corrected the tall Swede, “No, look, mate, if the blades are on the bottom—”

“Wait, I think this part goes here,” Henrik contributed, fiddling with a plastic component.

“No, it’s not flush with the base.”

“Hold the top, I’ll open it this way,” Henrik cut himself off as he noticed my approach. “Hey! I love you in that outfit!”

I flashed a smile. “That’s so nice of you to say. You boys are looking great today, too.”

_It’s just a white bikini, guys. Calm down._

He observed me as I leaned on the counter to get a better look at the appliance strewn across the work surface. His eyes glanced down at all the pieces. “Um, do you know anything about machines?”

“I know about machines! Just let me do it!” Gary gruffly spoke.

“I didn’t even want a smoothie that much…”

I shrugged and retrieved the regular blender from the cupboard. Resolving to let them figure out on their own, I put together my ingredients opposite them, piling a heap of protein powder into the fruity combination. Henrik sorted through the parts as Gary worked on the assembly with a peaceful expression, clearly enjoying the task.

Over the pulsing blender, I heard him come to his conclusion, “Ah, that’ll be your trouble, then.Someone’s been through this box already. There’s an O-ring missing.”

“That makes sense. What’s an O-ring?” Henrik questioned while I poured Ibrahim’s drink into a plastic smoothie cup.

“Little bit of rubber shaped like a ring,” Gary described as I screwed the top on. “Wonder who took it out of the box?”

“Someone who’s planning a rubber proposal?”

“Oh, it that what the kids are calling it these days?”

I stifled a laugh, moving to the sink to wash out the blender’s pitcher. _That’s one form of commitment Priya may not mind. The way they were sitting makes me think they’ve been there already._

“Noah probably nicked it to give to Hope. Like, ‘oh hey, I found you this beautiful jewel.’ They’re cringe like that,” Henrik submitted.

Gary shook his head with a chuckle. “Had to be Rocco. He was the smoothie man.”

“Definitely. Roc probably took it as a souvenir,” I agreed as I rinsed the lid.

“Of his romantic travel through the Villa!”

“I guess I didn’t get to know him well,” Henrik said with a slight frown.

After drying off both pieces, I placed them back on the blender and gestured to it so the boys understood there was an alternative to their troubles. Smoothie cup in hand, I skirted around the counter to the barstools as both of them reached for the one in-between them at the same time.

Gary shot Henrik a meaningful look. “Oops. Just grabbing a seat for Selia—”

The tall blonde grinned at me. “Hey, Selia, sit—”

“Oh.”

“Thanks, guys.” I patted Gary on the shoulder as I sat down. _Thanks for looking out, bro._

He gave me an upnod. “Haven’t seen Hope in a while. She was by the pool earlier.”

“Noah was in the living room by himself, too.” Henrik leaned over.

“Trouble in paradise? Have you heard anything, Li?”

 _Why do they assume I know anything? Oh wait, right._ “We hung out with them earlier and they seemed fine?” I responded, turning the smoothie cup in my hands.

“Yeah, they’re a solid pair,” Gary stated. “They could end up winning the whole thing. I actually thought Priya was going to pick Noah when she first came in.”

Henrik was surprised.“Who did she pick?”

“Bobby,” I sighed. “We were coupled up back then as well.”

“You’re not upset with her?”

“She had to pick someone, so it wasn’t personal. I was more upset at the time that she didn’t ask him before she did it. I’m over it now, but I made it clear that I didn’t appreciate her not consulting him first. We’re friends now.”

_She would have hurt Bobby so badly if he liked her that way. There would have been hell to pay._

“You thought Priya was into Noah, Gary?” Henrik probed.

Gary casually shrugged. “Just had a feeling. I think she and Rahim are good together, though.”

“He definitely fancies her. Where’s Priya now, anyway?”

We collectively scanned our surroundings, but we only spotted Ibrahim in the gym and Bobby in the pool along with Marisol and Lottie sitting on the edge.

“Bet she’s cracking on with Noah already!” Gary snorted a laugh. “Hope’s probably on her own.”

Henrik shifted on his stool. “I bet things get interesting tonight.”

“Li, go see what’s up with everyone and report back!” Gary nudged me.

I waved him off. “I’m going to give Rahim this smoothie first. You two are coming with me to workout with him if I have to dip early to check on folks.”

“Alright then, I could lift for a bit.” The shorter blonde stood up to crack his knuckles.

Giving him a light punch on the arm, I started leading them over. “Are you stoked for the party, boys?”

“Definitely. Me and Marisol, you and Bobby… we’ll hang out!” Henrik enthusiastically nodded.

“And we’ll see what kind of evening mood the Lottie Lotto spits out,” Gary chimed in. “Who ever knows what I’m going to get with her!”

I bounced between their shoulders. “Let’s get fucking wrecked tonight! I’m so ready!”

_I’ll need a drink by the end of this day, I’m sure of it. I just want to party with a cute Scottish boy.Is that too much to ask?_

Leaving the boys to their own devices in the gym after a decent cheering up session, I ventured upstairs and slid the door open to the roof terrace in search of Hope. I focused on her immediately as I pushed my sunglasses down slightly. She had sat herself in the corner on the bench with a cushion in her lap that she gripped tighter as her shoulders fell further.

_Oh no, what happened? Did Bobby already tell her? What happened with Noah?_

She adjusted her posture as she noticed me. “Hey, Selia.”

“Hey, hun. What are you doing up here?” I asked gently.

“I was actually hoping you’d come and talk to me,” she confessed, motioning the spot beside her. “You’re the only girl here I think of as a real friend, you know?”

Taking a seat on her right, I draped my arm over to pull her into a partial hug. “I’m here for anything you need. Tell me what’s up.”

“I don’t know. Maybe nothing.” She curled up tighter with the pillow, falling silent for a moment.“I need perspective from someone I trust. I mean, of course it’s about Noah. This always happens to me with guys.”

 _I’ve never seen her like this._ I rubbed her shoulder. “What happened?”

“Well, I know what I want quite quickly, and I go after it.”

“Mhm, same.” _Day One Squad over here._

“But for some reason, as soon as the boy really falls for me, I freak out. I really like Noah. Like, I haven’t liked a boy this much in ages. I’m just so scared I’m going to end up pushing him away.”

“How are you pushing him away?”

“Picking fights over small things, closing off a bit, things like that,” she explained, leaning against me more. “I don’t even realize I’m doing it until there’s tension between us.Today’s been kind of awkward, actually.”

“What happened?”

She sighed loudly. “I accidentally pulled the string of my hoodie, and Noah didn’t care. It was my favourite hoodie, and then string came out and now it’s ruined. All he said was, ‘oh, I’ll buy you a new one!’ So I said something like, ‘babes, I’m the one with the money in this couple.’ And he was like, ‘I know!’ Can you believe he just said, ‘I know’?”

 _That’s it?! Well, that’s definitely a small thing._ “Hun, I need you to help me out here. You’re mad because he said, ‘I know’?”

“You know what, it does sound a bit silly out loud. I shouldn’t have made the finances comment. I wasn’t trying to throw anything in his face. I just wanted him to understand that I have enough things, the hoodie was sentimental, but it turned into this whole fight. Did I totally overreact?”

“I’m not trying to invalidate what you’re feeling, but I want you to hear me out on this,” I hesitated, gaging her reaction as she turned to face me. “You overreacted about the hoodie string, but that’s not what that fight was about. It’s about you trying to communicate what you feel are the biggest points of contention in your relationship, and wanting to resolve them. You just never got around to the resolving part.”

_I don’t even know what I’d fight with Bobby about. We’re both fairly easygoing and he’s such a sweetheart. We talk everything out._

She bowed her head, loosening her grip on her cushion. “You’re right.It’s not what I wanted to hear, but you’re right. I’m wondering if he’s actually uncomfortable about my career, and the fact I earn more money than he does. Growing up, it was just me and my dad and sisters, and we didn’t have a lot.I worked so hard to get where I am. I’m proud of my achievements, you know?”

“You should be. I’m proud of you, and we basically just met.” I smiled at her warmly.

“But it’s been an issue in my past relationships,” she sighed again. “Guys can feel intimidated. So when Noah was like ‘I know,’ I thought, ‘oh no, him too’?”

“I feel you.”

“I just hope he doesn’t assume I’m materialistic, just because I’m doing well for myself. He brought up how I acted in the ‘Two Truths’ game again. I was just in the moment! He took it so seriously.”

“Work on this together. Bring these things up directly, or you’ll still be circling them with ‘hoodie string’ arguments. It’ll get better, hun.Trust me.”

_Noah will listen. He won’t escalate things too far. He won’t gaslight her within an inch of her sanity. He won’t throw things out onto the street._

“Yeah, I just hope we can reconnect before the party tonight. Noah’s the only one here I’m interested in. I’m afraid that if I can’t control my anxiety, I’ll push him away, and someone else will turn his head,” she admitted.

I wrapped her up fully into a hug. “I haven’t seen him even look at another girl, Hope. He cares about you so much. Just keep working at it, okay?”

“I feel really reassured after talking to you.” She eased into a smile as we parted. “Thank you so much.”

I gave her a mischievous smirk. “We have a Ministry of Sound Party to attend tonight. You both better come prepared. I’ll be disappointed if Noah isn’t drunkenly moonwalking again. I know for a fact you’ll have a stellar fit, and we’ll drink as much champagne that is humanly possible.”

“Definitely! Let’s bring our best looks yet!” She jumped up from the bench, collecting her shades and mug.

Checking my phone for the time, I realized it was late in the afternoon. Suddenly panicking, I remembered Priya’s plan. I gasped. “Hang on—”

Hope was already gone, having bounded out the door to head back downstairs.

_Fucking shiiiiiiit!!! I need to get Priya to stop her ‘Operation Nope’ shit right now because I’ve just received the answer to her question. What if she went through with it?!_

Tearing after her down the stairs, I tripped in the living room on a pair of trunks. They were Henrik’s. _Is he naked again?!_

“Fuck!” I cursed loudly. _This is karma for the boxer briefs._

Noah’s head popped up from the sectional. “Li?!”

Getting back up from the floor, I saw him on the sofa with a heather grey hoodie in his hands. The string was on the cushion beside him. “Oh! Sorry, man! I didn’t realize you were in here!” I apologized, recovering myself and fixing my mic pack.

“That’s okay. I’m not really doing anything.” He paused in thought with his broad shoulders slumped. “You don’t know how to put the string back in a hoodie, do you?”

 _I can’t leave him like this. Forgive me, Hope._ “Sure, no worries. We just need something we can use as a guide like a wire.”

“Yeah, I was thinking if maybe I could tie it to something like that, and then thread it through like a needle.”

“That’ll work!”

“Could you hand me that hanger?” He gestured to the closet door behind me.

I turned to see a wire hanger hooked on the handle. Bringing it over, I handed it to him carefully as he began to twist it out into a straight line. His large hands worked diligently at a calming pace, and I sat down on the cushion on his right to watch him closely in case he required more help.

“Is that Hope’s hoodie?” I decided to prod quietly.

He nodded. “Yeah. She was upset at me earlier when the string came out. It’s not like I pulled it out!” His expression softened as he shook his head. “But maybe she’ll be happy if I fix it. It’s normal to fight a little bit when you spend all your time with someone, right? I mean, has Hope said anything to you?”

“We just hung out upstairs.”

Eyes wide, he anxiously spoke, “Really? What did she say?”

“I really think you should have a conversation between the two of you, but I will say this: she really likes you, Noah. Kind of like how I am with Bobby, she probably likes you so much it scares her, except she gets argumentative because of it.”

“She was mean because she likes me so much?” He quirked a brow. “I guess that’s nice to know, but it’s pretty immature.”

“It’s her reaction to stress. Fear can cause people to regress.”

He considered my response, falling silent momentarily as he focused on the hoodie. “I’m just surprised, I guess,” he wore a vulnerable look, “maybe I don’t know Hope as well as I thought I did. I do feel like I miss signals, though. I’m usually the last person to get a joke. Even when the joke is me.”

“You just take your time, hun. There’s nothing wrong with that.” I gripped his shoulder.

Noah sighed deeply. “You’ve been a friend to me and Hope. I appreciate you being honest with me.”

“When healthy couples fight, they’re actually fighting for their relationship. Even if it doesn’t seem like it. They’re fighting because they don’t know how to communicate their needs in the moment, or they want something to change because they believe it’ll make the relationship better. It’s not malicious. You hang in there, okay? You’ll work it out if you talk with each other.”

_I feel like I do all the talking for these couples in here. Fuck’s sake._

“Do you think she and I can get that connection back?” he brightened.

I patted him gently. “She wants to be with you, Noah. Seriously.”

“Phew, that’s encouraging at least. I want to stay in the Villa, though. Who else could I possibly couple up with? I haven’t even looked at any of the other girls.”

 _That took a turn. I thought we were floor buddies?!_ “I really shouldn’t say.”

He gave me his annoying puppy eyes. “Come on, Li.”

I threw myself back into the pillows and pinched the bridge of my nose. “Priya seems into you, and she’d probably pick you if she wasn’t with Rahim.”

“Really?” He responded in disbelief with an excited tone to his voice. “Priya’s absolutely stunning. I doubt she’d go for me. I work in a library!”

“She has waxed poetic about how hot you are.”

“Wow.” He stared down at the hoodie, trying to hide how pleased he was. “I’m not ready to make any big moves yet, but that’s good to know. Really good to know.”

Internally groaning at his reaction, I got up slowly. _She’s the one on the floor and he’s on this couch like it’s lava._

Finishing the hoodie repair with the string properly threaded through, Noah stood up with me. “I’m going to take some time to think before I chat to Hope. It’s been so helpful to talk about it, though. Thanks, Selia. Really.” He stepped closer, his light brown eyes tracing the outline of my frame. “You look really fit today, by the way.”

 _What in the fuck?!_ I gave him a brief, friendly hug. “No worries, bro. Let’s have fun tonight!”

“I’ll see you at the Ministry of Sound Party?”

“Mhm! It’ll be dope!”

_That was probably nothing. He can’t seriously…Nope! Please stick with Nope. You’re never getting a ‘yes’ out of me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drama is incoming (along with two more Islanders)!
> 
> Also, I'm curious about any thoughts regarding how much time you want to spend in the main Villa during the Casa Amor arc. Obviously we need to see the 'almost got into it' scene, but is there anything else that is a must-see in those few days?


	18. Party’s Not Doing Us Any Favours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby POV.
> 
> Two new Islanders arrive, but they bring a little more to the party than the cast expected.

**Bobby**

Gary hovered over me with a concentrated look as he selected the gold temporary tattoos from the sheet. He peeled off a palm tree shape and placed it carefully over my brow, his eyes squinting without his glasses. The rest of the boys were crowded around the mirror doing their own arrangements as I sat on the ottoman in my boldest printed shirt yet. Noah and Ibrahim were quieter than usual, but Henrik made up for it with his hiking stories.

“You need to hold still, Bobs,” Gary said with a hand on my shoulder.

I realized my leg was shaking up and down. “Sorry.”

“I’m hoping we get proper drinks at this party.A man can only drink so much champagne.”

“I reckon they’ll have you sorted, Big G. They had a full bar last time.”

“I’d sell my left nut for a pint,” he sighed.

“Aye, same. I’m startin’ to forget what beer tastes like.”

He nodded in agreement as he picked out a heart for my cheek and started on my chest.

The two of us had chatted for almost an hour about our couples after I told him about ‘Operation Nope’. Gary reminded me that it was early days of all of us, and that I shouldn’t worry about tying myself down so soon. I had been so wrapped up in Selia the day before, I lost all perspective. She was so intoxicating to be around, I kept forgetting how different we were and how far out of my league she was.It wasn’t about her wanting me, it was more about her figuring out that I wasn’t good enough for her.

_How did you get this far? You don’t have a genie to make you into any kind of prince for her._

Selia was smarter than she let on, Marisol mentioning in passing all of her sophisticated interests. I knew she was intelligent with the way she’d speak to others, particularly when she’d talk with them seriously, but I didn’t know how educated she was. Most of the stuff I’d read had to do with baking, music, and magic. She was reading philosophy and political analysis for fun.

_Enjoy being the safe option, McKenzie. Another Lucas will come in and she’ll figure it out._

I felt my confidence draining out of me. If someone better came into the Villa, the night before would have been our last time together, and I hadn’t taken in every second of it. My brain had turned off near the end and it was all desire. I had scolded myself all morning for it, especially after not spending more time with her when we had gotten ready. We could have done more normal couple things, and I didn’t even make her breakfast. I wanted to do more activities that felt like we were properly dating. Even if there was only a small chance for me, I wanted to know what it would be like for her to be my girlfriend. I wanted to know before I committed too much of myself.

We were similar in the ways that mattered, but I was unsure if that’d be enough for her long-term. It was for me. I didn’t want to attach myself to something that wasn’t going to last—something that could hurt if it disappeared. She didn’t appear to expect me to commit right away, so I still had time to be sure. _Enjoy the night. She’s your girl. You can figure out if it’s more than the summer later._

I could see Henrik in my periphery, his chest covered with almost as much gold as his runway in the talent show. Ibrahim was keeping it tame along with Noah who had opted for a minimalist approach. _I wonder if they’ve talked to each other yet about Priya. They’re not saying much at all._

Almost in a response to my thoughts, Hope strode in the door with her eyes focused directly on Noah. She made a b-line for him, ignoring Gary’s comment about us potentially being pants-less. Looking like she was going to burn down the Villa, she stopped dead in front of the librarian. I connected the dots. She was ‘dressed to impress’, covered in sparkling tattoos, and wore a scowl on her face. She’d had a fight in the girls’ dressing room already.

_Feck, everything’s gone pear-shaped now._

“Babe, are you done? I want to get some time just you and me,” Hope spoke in a huff.

He smiled down at her, trying to diffuse the situation. “Almost, duck.”

“Can you hurry? Priya’s doing my head in,” she started to rant, “I can’t deal with her right now.She tried to play it off as if it was just a chat! She needs to stop going for boys that aren’t hers.”

_What happened? Is Priya alright? Are the rest of the girls alright?_

Ibrahim scurried out of the line of fire, pretending to look for something in his wardrobe.

“Isn’t that right, Bobby?” Hope tried to involve me, turning around with a hand on her hip. “She stole you, and now she’s moved on to try and steal _my_ Noah.”

 _This isn’t just her fault._ My guilt surged and my body went rigid. “Right, about that…”

“She just coupled up with Rahim, but one boy isn’t enough for her. She needs to have what’s not hers. The whole Villa knew she was going to try it,” she carried on, “but Selia didn’t even warn me. You’d think she’d be the first to come to me after what happened with you two. Good thing Lottie had my back and told me she was in the lounge with him. That’s one girl I can trust at least!”

 _This is our fault._ “I need to tell you someth—”

“Whatever. As if Priya’s plan would work!”

“It wasn’t just her plan!” I burst out.

Everything went silent. Gary dropped his glasses, surprised that I confessed. Henrik folded a shirt nervously in the corner. Ibrahim peeked from behind his wardrobe door.Noah’s mouth hung open. _Oh shite._

Hope’s eyes narrowed as she asked pointedly, “Who else, Bobby?”

_Right. I need to set the record straight. She can’t take the fall for both of us._

I took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. “Priya _and_ I came up with ‘Operation Nope’.”

“You did what, mate?” Noah’s brow furrowed in disappointment.

Hope flipped her braids angrily. “‘Operation Nope’? What, then? You lot were all plotting behind our backs?” Her glare fixed on Ibrahim. “There’s no way you weren’t a part of it.”

Ibrahim’s eyes went wide as he shot me a panicked look.

“It was me and Priya, Hope,” I defended him. “I’m really sorry. We didn’t mean anything bad by it. It wasn’t meant to hurt anyone.”

“I don’t believe you,” she spat. “You four were probably scheming together to try and separate the strongest couple in the Villa. That’s why Selia didn’t mention anything to me on the terrace.”

“Keep Selia out of this. She didn’t do anything,” I tried to reason with her in my frustration as I stood up from my seat. “She didn’t want to help with the plan at all. We wanted to see if you two were the real deal, and she just wanted to talk it out with you.”

“She did talk with us, babe,” Noah appealed to Hope, but she wasn’t having it.

Her fingernails dug harder into her trousers. “So you did it anyway, Bobby?”

“Look, I’m really, really sorry.” I hung my head. “I wanted to make sure you were all good in your couple. I told Priya that I thought it seemed too early for you to be so serious. She agreed with me. We didn’t do it to break you up. I just said you both were too extra, not that you were fakin’ it, or that you weren’t a good couple.”

“And you told her to make a pass at him?”

“We weren’t thinking.”

“Clearly.”

“We didn’t mean to—”

“You know what? Save it, Bobby.” Hope grabbed Noah’s arm and steered him out of the room, her footsteps sharp in the hall as I heard her start to yell loudly at whoever was out there.

_This wasn’t supposed to turn out this way. Feck._

The shouting ceased, and we all exchanged glances. Ibrahim was a combination of shocked and pissed.

“They were going to figure it out sooner or later,” Henrik remarked with a sigh.

Gary pulled up his jeans. “Nothing we can do for now, right boys? Forget this drama tonight.It’s meant to be a party! I say we make the most of it!”

Ibrahim hesitated, but nodded.

Henrik playfully elbowed Gary to bring up the mood. “You need to show me more moves, Gaz!”

“Will do, Swamp Monster.” He elbowed back.

 _I need to find Priya. Hope probably tore a strip off her._

“I’ll catch you on the dance floor, lads.” I mustered a grin as I headed towards the door.

As soon as I entered the hallway, I spotted Priya leaning against the wall, her eyes watery with tears. _Oh no. What happened? Was Hope yelling at her just now?_ She noticed me and sniffled slightly. I ran over and gave her the biggest hug I could.

“You okay?” I squeezed tighter, moving my chin up to clear her shoulder.

Her voice was shaky, “I’m fine, babe. It’s fine.”

_Poor Priya. This is the worst. I need to cheer her up… somehow._

I held onto her shoulders as I pulled away to look at her. “What happened? Did you all fight?”

She sniffled again with a nod, making me feel guilty for not being there.

_I need to do something._

“Why don’t we have a drink before the party?” I suggested warmly. “Just the two of us. You go to the roof terrace, I’ll be up soon, yeah?”

She gave me a weak smile. “Yeah.”

_That’s a start. Right, there has to be something in the kitchen by now. Don’t let her down._

“I’ll only be a minute,” I reassured her. Letting her go, I raced down the hall to head downstairs to search of something she’d like.

_Does she really fancy him? What happened when they were alone? Don’t think about that now. Cheer her up first._

It was late enough that the sun had already set by the time the warm breeze of the outdoors hit my face. The string lights above the bench lit up the night along with the neon glow from the crew setting up the party below. Having successfully nicked a bottle of champagne from the party fridge in the kitchen, I carefully poured a glass for Priya on the terrace. Her makeup had run a little since I had left her.She dabbed at the black streaks with a tissue before she took the glass in her unsteady hand.

“Thank you, Bobby,” she managed to say faintly.

I sat down beside her, shuffling over to give her a gentle nudge. “It’s the least I could do.”

“This feels like high school all over again. I can’t do anything right,” she spilled frustratedly. “I’m always the odd one out.”

Her words hit close to home. I was always too shy to properly fit in back then. I wasn’t athletic enough to join any teams, either. The only thing that made me a few friends was my singing.

She took a tiny sip. “I swear, no matter what I do…”

“You’re a great girl, Priya. You’ve got a big heart, you’re so chill and funny… They don’t know what they’re missin’ out on,” I comforted.

“This is all so much harder than I thought. I’m so awkward, and all these girls are so cool and interesting. I _try_ to act cool and above it all, but I’m not. I feel like that teenager I used to be who wasn’t invited to the party all over again.”

“You’re invited to this one.”

A small smile ghosted her lips. Her face fell again as she lowered her head. “It feels like no matter how I dress, or look, or act, I’m always struggling to belong. I pretend that it doesn’t get to me, but it does. I care a lot, and then when I show that I care, I just end up getting hurt. It’s easier to keep everyone at arm’s length.”

“I’m similar. I think that’s why I joke around so much,” I considered. _They can’t hurt you if they’re laughing._

She took a longer sip. “I try that, but it falls flat.”

“Because of how you feel about yourself?”

The terrace door slid open to reveal Selia in her pair of gold skinny jeans. Her long waves were tossed to one side with her face full of worry as her eyes surveyed the scene in front of her.

“What’s up, Li?” I asked hesitantly.

She stepped forward to the edge of the low table. “Am I interrupting something? Can I join you guys?”

_Did the girls send her up here? They would if they wanted someone to confront Priya for them._

“Priya already feels bad, Li,” I tried to discern what her intentions were.

“Mhm, I know,” her voice was sweet and warm, “that’s why I’m here. I wanted to check on her and make sure she was okay.”

 _That’s my girl._ “Good. Me too. I think she feels a lot of people are upset with her.”

Priya gave me a grateful look as she set down her glass.

With a few cautious steps in her heels, Selia moved to sit on the other side of Priya, hugging her around the shoulders. “It’s going to be okay, Pri. I promise,” she spoke into her hair.

Dabbing her eyes with the tissue, Priya stared down at her lap. “Thanks for not telling Hope. Turns out everyone knew what I was up to, though.”

“I admit I spoke to the guys about it,” I disclosed, my guilt returning, “and Lottie told Hope she saw you take Noah for a chat in the lounge area.”

“In the end, it doesn’t matter what you all did or didn’t say,” Priya’s hand began to tremble again, “Noah told her everything.”

Selia rocked her gently sideways. “What happened, hun? You and Noah were alone, and then?”

“I told him I fancied him, and he seemed nervous. I took it as a sign, and went for a kiss, but he totally dodged it! It was so awkward.”

“Oof. Poor you,” I breathed out. _She really did fancy him, then._

Priya sniffed. “I guess he told Hope about it immediately.”

“I came clean about the ‘Operation Nope’ thing, and what I said about them. I didn’t want Priya to take all the blame,” I leaned back to look at Selia, “which means Hope knows you weren’t involved, Li.”

“Thanks, B.” Her beautiful smile brightened her features in appreciation before it disappeared with a sigh. “Those two were already fighting with each other before anything happened.”

 _Of course they were. That’s why we did this in the first place._ “Isn’t it convenient now they can blame us!”

Selia withdrew from the hug to rub Priya’s back. “I was a couples’ counsellor all afternoon. I encouraged them both to work on things, especially Noah. I told him to stay with her and work things out.”

“I’ll bet she knows that, at least,” Priya offered.

_My girl. She puts so much effort in for her mates. Some things can’t be helped, though. We’re all living together in a house we can’t leave. We’re bound to cross some lines with each other._

“It was only a matter of time until some of us fell out,” I submitted. “All we can do for now is focus on our couples, and try to have fun at the party.”

_My brain hurts, anyway._

“Yeah. I’d like to work on getting closer with Ibrahim. If he can get over how I’ve behaved, that is.” Priya straightened.

“Rahim’s a good guy. We’ll talk to him together.” _He’ll come around._

She regained more of a smile before taking another sip of champagne. “Thanks, Bobby. I’m not going to be free of this for a little while yet, am I?” 

“It’ll be okay,” Selia encouraged.

Priya’s hand became unsteady as she put the drink back down. “Sorry guys, I…,” she paused to shut her eyes and took in a deep breath, releasing it slowly. “Ugh.”

I leaned forward. “Are you alright, Priya?”

“Yeah, I’m alright,” she looked up at me, “I was just thinking about how we’re all in this Villa together. I feel like I’ve made a really bad mistake. Whatever happens, this Noah and Hope situation is going to be following me around. I’ve been struggling all day, to be honest, and I just felt kind of overwhelmed.”

“We’re here for you. You can come to us with anything. Whatever you need,” Selia said comfortingly, her gaze meeting mine.

I grinned back at her before turning my attention back to Priya. “Yeah, I agree. We’re here to support you if you feel like you need it.”

“I know. Thanks, babes.”Priya’s smile didn’t meet her eyes. “Right now I’m gonna go get a drink of water and fix my makeup.”

“Are you okay? You seem a little…”

“No, I think I’m okay. Thanks for asking, though. Genuinely. And thanks for this talk. It really was what I needed.” She stood up and turned to Selia. “Thanks for sticking by me through this, Li.”

Smoothing her hair, Priya left us on our own as she disappeared back inside the Villa. Selia relaxed back into the cushions, appearing relieved. _She must have been stressed all afternoon._

“I guess our clever plan blew up in our faces.” I shook my head with a soft chuckle as I reached for her hand. We laced our fingers together, my fingertips brushing against her palm. I gave her a smile that she returned so sweetly it made my heart swell. “I’m glad I get to be your date to this party. It’ll all turn out fine…I think!”

She shifted closer, giving me a kiss on the cheek. “Let’s get drunk, cowboy,” she whispered in my ear.

I cracked up, “You’re such a romantic, Li.”

“Of course. I’m all rose petals and rosé over here.”

“Want to finish this champagne with me? We could have some alone time up here. Get this party started?”

“You had me at champagne.” She gave a wink before pressing a kiss to my neck.

Unable to help myself, I let out a giggle. “Oh, hello.”

“Mm, nice reference catch, B.” She lightly laughed as she guided my lips to hers.

_It’s so early, but I don’t want to lose this. I’m scared that it feels like you could complete me._

Still feeling tipsy, I wandered out onto the lawn with Priya and Ibrahim after our productive chat. The entire garden had been transformed into a nightclub. Standing in the grass were tall tables that hosted ‘Ministry of Sound’ decorations to match the glowing neon sign. Globes of pink and blue light hung from the usual string lights’ cables, while fairy lights were spun around every railing and pole. Luminous strips of the same bright colours outlined a dance floor near the pool where a large DJ booth was set up, and the kitchen glowed blue with a full champagne bucket setup and stocked bar.

Ibrahim parted from us to meet up with Marisol and Henrik, who appeared to be getting quite close with each other. Priya led me by the arm to dance as I scanned the gathering of Islanders dancing in groups for Selia, but I couldn’t find her. I wasn’t much of a dancer, but I was able to entertain Priya with enough wild, exaggerated moves to make her start laughing. She still needed a considerable amount of cheering up despite the headway we’d made earlier.

After a few songs, I finally spotted Selia chatting in the booth with the guy named ‘DJ Big T’ according to the banner. They seemed to be sparring with some kind of banter as he slipped her phone back into her hand with a grin. She gave him a friendly hug before he started to spin again with the song ‘Obsessed’ by Dynoro and Ina Wroldsen.

_Does she know him?_

I kept up my experimental ‘animal dances’, aiming for an ostrich as I waggled my elbows on my sides for its wings. Priya laughed harder as Selia danced over to us, her curves fitting snugly in her jeans, and the neckline of her halter revealing her tattoo.

“Here she is!” I beamed.

Priya smiled warmly as she did her own swaying dance. “Hey, Li.”

“Dance it off! Dance it all off!” I began marching with more emphasis on the wing flapping.

Selia giggled. “Do the chicken!”

“Do the swan?” Priya guessed.

“I’m an ostrich, obviously! Swans don’t have knees,” I returned. _Obviously._

“Yes they do.”

I moved on to my next move, miming reins in my hands and bending over to hop around.

Priya raised a brow as she laughed. “I know! This one’s a frog.”

“Definitely a horse.” Selia’s giggling was shaking her shoulders.

Grinning, I kept going. “Yes! Get it?”

“Get what?” Priya tilted her head.

“I’m a mane-iac, mane-iac on the floor!”

“I don’t get it, but that’s okay!”

Selia clutched her sides in laughter, recovering to twirl Priya around.

_I don’t know how to be sexy, but at least I can make her laugh._

We carried on in our little dance triangle with our own moves. Our housemates around us looked on as I busted out a decent slide and robot. Priya’s giggling continued as a good vibe returned, the others eventually folding in to our group to form a circle. Selia’s hips wound and dipped to the beat as she occasionally ran her fingers through her hair with a smile that painted over her full lips. She was living for this. I became entranced by her movements, and she bit her lip at me in acknowledgement.

_Feck, she caught me._

The music’s volume faded as Marisol’s attention snapped toward the Villa. “I hear footsteps!”

“Shh! Let’s hide!” Ibrahim hushed her, turning to the group.

Straining slightly, I heard a pair of footsteps on the pavement.

Noah quirked a brow. “Why would we hide?”

“There are two of them!” Lottie declared in a loud whisper.

I turned in the direction of the garden path where two new contestants had entered. A slight, petite blonde with a bob was bouncing excitedly with each step, her pink two-piece outfit tightly fit around her frame. The giant with a buzzcut beside her looked as if his clothes would vaporize if he flexed.

_She looks like cotton candy. He’s like an ad for protein powder._

Skipping down the decking, the new girl did a twirl with her arms behind her back. “I can’t believe I’m here!” she sang as she neared us with a bright grin.

“Hi, ladies,” the hulking newcomer addressed when he reached us, his eyes checking out each girl in rapid succession.

_How am I supposed to compete with that? He’s massive!_

I heard Marisol whisper, “He’s so fit.”

“OMG! Hi, everyone! I’m Chelsea!” The blonde ran straight for Selia, squeezing her enthusiastically in a hug as my girl returned it with the same energy. “I’m so glad to meet you, Selia! It feels like I know you already! Jakub and I have seen every episode so far!”

_Right, this new girl looks like she’s here to party! No wonder she went right for the ‘party girl’ of the Villa. Time to get the welcoming committee back together again!_

“You’ve been watching us?” Hope inquired.

The new lad wore a smug expression. “That’s right, and let me just say one thing. If the boys here aren’t up for the challenge of a real woman like Priya, I am.”

“Oh!” Priya placed her hand on her chest. “What else did you guys see?”

Chelsea clapped her hands together, letting go of Selia to turn toward the rest of us. “A lot.I have so many opinions. But I think the big thing was that kiss!”

 _Here we go. The kiss was probably Gary’s according to the tweets._

I saw Hope turn to Noah on my right, her face fearful and angry.

“What kiss?” she said shortly.

“I don’t know,” he dismissed.

“Did you kiss Priya and lie to me?”

He huffed in annoyance, “I told you, no! Stop accusing me of things!”

“That’s actually not what I’m talking about,” Chelsea interrupted, her eyes sparkling with her secret.

There was a silence as we all exchanged nervous glances, Selia shrugging over to me in a surprisingly resigned manner. _What does she know? What did Gary tell her?_ Gary groaned and facepalmed.

“Ugh.” Lottie rolled her eyes and glared at the newcomer.

We all listened to Chelsea intently as she turned over to the Aussie. “Lottie, you were supposed to be Hannah’s best friend in here.”

_Fucking hell, it’s about to really kick off now._

“I was!” Lottie shot back.

“Then how did you end up snogging Gary? Right after Hannah got dumped?” Chelsea questioned with an innocent face and a head tilt.

_Whoa._

Ibrahim gave Gary a pointed, meaningful look. “Bruh…”

All of us gradually turned to stare at Lottie, Selia mouthing over to me ‘let me handle this’. 

_We’re not letting this disrupt our night. No way._

Marisol’s drink thudded down on the table beside her. “So it was you who Gary kissed after the recoupling? Thought as much.”

Lottie’s face was flushed in what I assumed was a mix of embarrassment and anger.

Jakub cut in, “What’s all this, then? I thought we were having a party, and I’ve got some fit girls I wanna get chirpsing with.”

_Aye, let’s have a party! Thanks, new guy! Let’s all just have a laugh!_

“Yeah, I think maybe we should give the guys some space,” Ibrahim agreed.

Marisol smoothed her skirt. “Smart idea. I’m not in the mood to have my evening ruined.”

“All my party people, on me!” Jakub cheered, breaking into an energetic jog towards the pool as we started to follow. He stopped abruptly to look back at Selia, giving her a once over with a nod that made my muscles tense. “Sweet garms, Selia.”

“Thanks, man. Nice fit,” she answered politely.

_Well, maybe let’s have a party without you ‘chirpsing’ with her._

Glancing at Selia and smiling apologetically, I joined the group heading out with the giant. Gary started to walk over to Lottie who was staying behind with her, but Noah caught him by the arm and led him along with us. I peeked over my shoulder to see Chelsea, Lottie, and Selia standing together as our ‘party people’ left, Priya pacing back and forth with an annoyed expression with them.

Jakub reached the pool’s edge and stripped down to his briefs, showing excitement as Hope and Noah started to follow suit. Marisol slipped off her heels and submerged her legs in the water, while Henrik tossed his clothes to the side to cannonball in. Gary gave me an upnod with Ibrahim, and I undressed with them before launching myself into the water at a running start.

I splashed right beside Hope, sinking down and pushing off the bottom to resurface and swim more into to the shallow end. The music started pumping again as Ibrahim whipped a pool noodle at Gary who retaliated with a sweeping splash.

“Tell us about yourself,” Marisol called out to Jakub.

“I’m a personal trainer from Rochdale, and fitness model.” He flexed in a strongman pose. “Got some brand deals, do conventions… It’s a lot of work, but I love it. Go hard or go home is the saying, innit?”

Stifling a laugh with Gary, I swam closer.

“Sounds like we’ve got another member in our gym crew!” Ibrahim enthused, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

“Always up for a lift, lads!” Gary jumped in as he jostled against the newcomer.

_This new lad’s probably the pull-up champ._

Jakub gave him a nudge back. “Gotta be on form.”

“He’s got jokes!” Ibrahim laughed. “Got you there, Gaz.”

I splashed the crane operator. “Aye, gotta be on form, Gaz.”

“I’ll show you form.” Gary picked me up by my hips and tossed me.

Popping up from the surface, I ribbed him back, “Solid effort. I’d say about a seven.”

Noah started a sarcastic round of applause as we burst out into laughter together. I stole a glance over to the girls on the decking. Selia looked like she was trying to calm them with her palms raised.

_She should join us. She’d have more fun, and it’s not the same without her._

“I reckon I can lift Hope dead easy,” Jakub remarked, sizing her up with a grin.

Hope let out a gleeful giggle. “‘Easy’, you say?”

“Mate, if you think you can, go for it,” Noah egged him on.

The new lad effortlessly lifted Hope straight out of the pool as she shrieked. He whirled her in the air above his head as if she was light as a feather, Noah chuckling at her surprised squeaks on each rotation. Setting her down on her feet on the underwater tiles, Jakub then spread out his arms and took a bow.

“Well impressive form,” Noah commented with an approving nod.

Gary splashed me. “C’mon Bobs, I’ll spin you nice and high.”

“Shouldn’t we give a proper welcome to the new girl?” Henrik interjected, motioning over to the group of girls as Lottie sauntered off into the Villa.

Noah pulled Hope close to him. “You guys go on without us.”

_He’s right, we haven’t been a great welcome party. Li’s all on her own over there being the only welcoming part of the night._

“Looks safe for now. Let’s go over and get to know her,” Gary stated as he gestured us to follow him up the pool steps.

Marisol kept herself planted behind with the trio as I bounded out of the pool to towel off by the sun loungers. “Well boys, I’m still the ‘Good Times Director’ here. I’ve got a reputation.”

“You can’t win every new girl over with baking puns,” Gary teased as we dried off.

I served back, “Li likes them, so I’m keepin’ them.”

“If you make the one about eating cake again…”

“Right, I told you that one in confidence.”

Henrik whipped his towel at my leg. “He told me all about it. It’s filthy, Bobster.”

“That’s not even my spiciest one!” I jumped back as he tried to whip me again.

We collected our clothes from the lawn and hurriedly dressed, making our way over to the girls that had moved up to the patio.

“For now, us girlies should get our party vibes going,” Chelsea finished her thought as we got closer. She briskly headed over to the drinks table, ignoring us as she turned back to Selia. “Gin o’clock?” She shifted a few bottles. “Aw. No gin.”

My girl noticed the lads and I gathered on the decking nearby, flashing me a smile. “Chels, I think these boys are here to hang with you.”

“Well, the guys can wait then, can’t they?” Chelsea winked over at us. She popped the cork on the champagne bottle in her hand and turned to Priya. “Large? Or extra large?”

_Those three are going to be trouble together. In a really good way._

Gary grabbed Henrik’s shoulder and got us into a partial huddle. “She’s a sort, eh?”

“She’s well fit,” Ibrahim concurred quietly.

Henrik quickly glanced over. “I like a girl with that kind of energy.”

“She seems good for the Villa, we should get to know her,” I pitched as I saw Priya part from the girls to leave in the direction of the patio doors. _She’ll be a really good mate at least. She’s up for a laugh._

Breaking our huddle, Gary led us over and stepped between Selia and Chelsea. “Good time to cut in, girls? Figured us lads were being a pretty weak welcome wagon for the new girl.”

“Aww, that’s so cute! You guys wanna get to know me?” Chelsea’s high voice chimed.

The rest of us crowded around as I smiled at her. “Well, yeah…”

“That’s adorable! But I’m afraid it’ll have to wait. My girl Selia and I were gonna have some bonding time. Weren’t we, Selia?”

Pulling Chelsea beside her by the waist, Selia giggled before giving us a mischievous smirk.“Sorry, boys. She’s all mine. I’m keeping Chelsea all to myself.”

“You heard the girl.” Chelsea raised a brow with a grin, waving us off with her hand. “Shoo!Shoo!”

Henrik stood his ground, but the new girl promptly chased all of us onto the lawn. I watched her as she walked back over to the drinks table and poured another glass for the two of them. She handed one over to Selia, and they began animatedly chatting with each other. Chelsea was definitely determined to get close with her.

_Right, that’s fairly smart. Selia’s not competition for her. I wonder what else Chelsea has seen. I feel like we’d have good chats._

“Bobbo, get Li to let us come over,” Gary directed.

I raised a brow. “How am I supposed to do that?”

“Do a bird call. Make hand signals or something.”

“Does she know morse code?” Henrik contributed. “We could use the flashlight on a phone.”

Gary sighed. “Mate, only you and I know morse code.”

“We could try.”

“Li’s a good mate, she’ll get us in there when she can,” Ibrahim stated.

Henrik chuckled. “You know she fancies girls, right Rahim?”

Ibrahim’s eyes widened.

The lads stepped closer to the edge of the decking’s first level at his realization. I glanced over. Their body language appeared just friendly. _Marisol’s more her type, anyway._ The boys chatted with each other as I stared wistfully at the pool and observed markedly more fun antics going on between the other four housemates. Hope and Marisol were laughing and messing about with a pair of pool noodles as Jakub and Noah were in what looked like an enjoyable discussion.

_We could have all been over there having a laugh by now. Rahim and I need a new word for this bloke, too. I’ve got ‘al dente’ so far, but that’s it._

Gary waved a hand in front of me. “Are you in there, bruv?”

“Right. Yeah, I’m listenin’,” I recovered.

“What’s your opener when you wanna crack on with someone new?”

“Go in with a joke straight away.” _It worked with Selia._

“No moves? We all know Rahim can’t pull out a chair.”

Ibrahim gave him a side-eye. “And I don’t need you pulling them out for me every time we eat.”

“It’s a right laugh every time I do, though.” Gary heavily patted his back.

Chancing another look over to the girls, we decided to try again. Lottie strode up behind Selia from the Villa’s kitchen hallway, and we backed down, avoiding the incoming drama. She marched up to face Chelsea directly, who shied away slightly as the goth stared her down with makeup-smudged eyes. 

_We’re really mucking up this welcome._

“What are you boys up to?” Marisol questioned as she appeared on my left suddenly.

Henrik filled her in, “We’ve been shooed by the new girl.”

“Aw, poor you,” she mocked lightheartedly. “Want me to escort you over there?”

I nodded.

“Honestly.” She playfully huffed and crossed her arms. “Follow me, then.”

With the the four of us in tow, Marisol headed up towards the girls. We arrived as Lottie’s expression appeared to have softened. Selia’s relieved face told me that she had managed to somewhat ‘handle this’, but she looked exhausted from the day and grateful for our intrusion.

_Thank you for trying, Li._

“Is this a bad time?” Marisol interrupted their discussion.

Selia warmed to her, “Of course not, hun. It’s a great time.”

“Well, I was actually hoping I could steal you away, Selia. And finally give these poor guys a chance to talk to Chelsea.”

 _Yes! Finally we can welcome her properly!_ We shuffled closer, bumping up against each other.

“I’m not done here,” Lottie asserted.

Marisol shot her down, “Save it until tomorrow, Lottie. Chelsea only just arrived and she’s already had enough of you to last the whole summer.”

Lottie scowled at her with narrowed eyes. With a sigh, she reluctantly stepped away and buried her face into Gary’s chest. He seemed pleased to have her in his arms as he wrapped them around her. Taking it as the go-ahead to move in, we hurried to gather around Chelsea.

Marisol sighed. “You too, Bobby.”

“Fiiine,” I pouted. 

_But I’m the Good Times Director! Why do I have to stop having a good time now?!_

Dragging myself away, I followed Marisol and Selia towards the empty kitchen. I resolved to make the girls hot chocolate, remembering that my girl liked it from our ‘test run’ brunch with lots of sprinkles. It would be something simple to lift her spirits from what looked like a long, stressful series of drama-filled interactions. Positioning myself in front of the milk steamer after a trip to the refrigerator and adding sugar to the milk, I started to work as Marisol sat herself down at the breakfast bar. Selia placed a hand on my back, rubbing my shoulders that I hadn’t realized were so stiff.

“So that was,” I hesitated as I chopped the chocolate, “interesting. Like, I think ‘party’ and I think of smilin’, dancin’, and maybe Noah tryin’ to twerk on the daybeds. That sort of thing. Which wasn’t far off what we had going on down at the pool, to be fair.”

Marisol smiled with her chin resting on her folded hands. “Noah is something special, I’ll give you that.”

_Aye, he’s only twerked in the boys’ dressing room. We told him he needs to do it for the girls._

Laughter floated over from the pool above the music. “But that argument? I wasn’t lovin’ that argument,” I sighed sadly.

Nodding in agreement, the law student straightened on her stool.

Selia continued on with her massage. “Chelsea is so much fun, and I was hoping we’d have a break from all this drama. This ‘kiss’ revelation really killed the vibe for me. I just wanted to party and dance. Definitely wanted to strip down and jump in the pool, too.”

“I feel you,” I empathized, moving the shards of chocolate into a bowl with a spout. _I wanted to party with my girl and my mates. I wanted to be a good welcoming committee for the new Islanders._

“It’s all just getting a little much. First we’re jumping from one feud to the next, now there are two going on at the same time,” Marisol submitted with a frown, angling herself towards Selia more. “Maybe it’s time the sensible people tried to sort it out, you know? What do you think?”

“You have a plan?” Selia returned, her hands sliding off me so I could reach the microwave to melt the chocolate quickly.

“Well, it’s a little basic, and I haven’t thought it through entirely,” Marisol paused, tapping her chin, “but I was more or less thinking we talk to them? Obviously there are two different things going on right now. Whatever that just was between Lottie, Chelsea, and Priya. And this Noah business between Priya and Hope. I figure that’s been put on the back-burner, so unless any obvious opportunities arise, we tackle stuff with Lottie first, agreed? That’s our strategic priority.”

“Yes, sir!” I shot Selia a wink and took out the chocolate. Swiftly stirring it, I put it back in for another thirty seconds.

Marisol adjusted her blazer. “Selia, will you try and get Lottie and Chelsea in a room? It doesn’t have to be an actual room, obviously. Just get them both to give their side of the story of what happened tonight, talk about their feelings, make sure nobody gets aggy. That sort of thing.”

“And if you could do the same for Lottie and Priya, too, that would be great,” I added, smiling over to her as I retrieved the sweet, melted chocolate.

Selia sat down beside Marisol on the stool next to her. “When were you thinking? I feel like folks need to cool off for a bit.”

“Tomorrow?” Marisol answered. “I’ll try and talk to Priya and Hope separately, and I’ll get Bobby talking to Lottie, too, and maybe Noah. Assuming that sounds good to you, Bobby?”

The steamer roared, and I expertly whisked the milk into the mixture, adding the vanilla extract afterwards. “Not sure I trust Lottie in enclosed spaces, but sure, that sounds good to me.”

_She’ll probably throw something heavier than a makeup sponge this time, but it’s worth the risk._

“With a joint effort, we should be able to get everyone back on the same page,” Marisol encouraged.

Pouring slowly, I filled three mugs with the hot chocolate and topped them with whipped cream, marshmallows, and sprinkles. I flourished Selia’s with a few extra sprinkles before I presented my masterpieces to the girls.

“Voilà!Chocolat chaud à la Bobby,” I declared proudly.

Marisol retreated slightly. “Oh!I’m… not actually a fan of hot chocolate.”

 _How is that possible?!_ I rolled my eyes. “Now you tell me! Who doesn’t like hot chocolate? You gonna cancel my birthday, too?” Giving her a wink, I rounded the corner and slid into the seat beside Selia. I took a long sip of my drink, almost face-planting into the cream.

“Back to business. Are you in, Selia?” Marisol prodded.

My girl wiped the cream moustache off my face with a fond smile. “I’m in.”

“Knew I could count on you.”

 _She’s the sweetest._ I leaned over and gave Selia an affectionate, hot chocolatey kiss. “What a foot.”

She raised an eyebrow at me.

“You know, a foot? A leg end? A legend…”

Selia’s bubbly laugh filled the room. “You really ran with that?”

“It takes two for that, darlin’,” I riffed back.

“How kind of you to _relay_ that information.”

“Reckon I’d _pass_ it on.”

She smirked. “Didn’t want me to jump to any conclusions?”

“Are you in, Bobby?” Marisol interrupted, rolling her eyes at us.

“Like a toad in a hole,” I replied, trying not to laugh as Selia adorably crinkled her nose.

_We’ll get this Villa back to normal. We can fix this together. We’re a good team._

Marisol brightened and rose from her seat. “Perfect. Let’s head back inside.”

Selia stood up with her, taking her mug delicately in her hand.

“You should take that with you.” I motioned to the extra hot chocolate. “See if anybody else wants it. Someone who appreciates my beautiful creations.”

Nudging me lightly, Marisol headed to the sink to wash her hands.

Selia glided her fingertips down my back before she kissed me softly. “Good idea, B.”


	19. Ceasefire and Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selia POV.
> 
> Marisol, Bobby, and Selia put out some fires in the Villa as the new Islanders settle in.
> 
> Key Canon Rework: 'Mixed Bag' dialogue.
> 
> Mature Content.

**Selia**

My feet were like cinderblocks at the end of my legs when I shuffled into the communal bedroom. ‘Legend’ was a title I didn’t have the energy for after I had concluded my marathon of fixing problems and stopping fights—a marathon I would still be running in the morning. I had successfully steered Hope back on track with a hot chocolate-centred, ottoman-side chat in the living room, both rebuilding our bridge and reconstructing her relationship from yet another fight. 

_I’m running on fumes here._

“Come here, you.” Bobby’s inviting, bright smile was like the sun after what felt like weeks of rain as he pulled back the duvet for me to climb in next to him.

Sliding into the warmth of our bed, my tired body sank into the mattress. Hushed laughter from the other Islanders was mixed with rustling of sheets from across the room, and I heard faint whispers of conversations I was unwilling to listen to in the dim light. Finally, I had returned to the place I felt I belonged: the corner bed with my favourite Scottish boy. There was nothing in the Villa that could make me move before the morning, not even one of the fires Marisol had tasked me with putting out.

_I’ll confiscate the matches from the kids tomorrow._

Bobby wrapped a strong arm around me, cuddling up close to guide me onto my side as he kissed my shoulder from behind. “Good night, beautiful.”

I threaded my fingers through his. “‘Night, bae.”

He let out a quiet chuckle.

“What?” I whispered.

His plush lips brushed my neck. “I like when you call me that.”

“Mm, then I’ll keep doing it,” I gave his had a squeeze, “bae.”

“Okay, boo.”

_He did not just call me ‘boo’, did he?_

I pressed my lips together, trying not to laugh at the way the word sounded in his accent as I exhaled through my nose. Unable to resist, I leaned into it despite my exhaustion. “Hang on, did this start when we were younger?” I riffed.

He quickly propped himself up. “By about ten days, when you were mine.”

“I was there.”

“And you were my baby.” 

Stifling a giggle, I looked back at the outlines of his amused expression. “I remember, but I’m so sleepy, B.”

“Aw, babe.” He lay back down and pulled me closer to his chest. “You get all the sleep you need.”

_Get a head start tomorrow. If these girls don’t extinguish these feuds with water under their own bridges, just focus on your couple like he said. It’s not your torch to carry, not your loose lips sinking ships._

The golden sun of morning stretched into the outdoor kitchen as I switched on the electric kettle and neatly arranged the cut fruit to the side of the croissants on both plates. Obtaining two different jams from the fridge, I completed the presentation with a dollop of each near the edges and waited for the water to boil. I folded the napkins into triangles as Gary wandered in, eyeing my efforts with interest.

“Starting your own BnB, Li?” he teased, poking at a melon slice.

I swatted his hand away with a laugh. “Nah, just the one B, Gare.”

“You’re so far gone, mate.”

“Whatever, bro.” 

_You missed the launch._ _I’m in orbit already, Gare-bear. Catch up._

“You starting a brew, then?” He gestured to the kettle. “Do you have the…”

I pointed at the milk bottle.

Gary broke into a smile. “Brilliant.”

“Is he up yet?” I retrieved the cutlery from the drawer, aligning it with the straight edge of the tray.

“Yeah, but two new folk means more of a queue for that bathroom. Well, not a queue, a cluster of sun cream and toothbrushing more like.”

“So Grand Central Station with only a few sinks, eh?” I turned the mugs’ handles to match.

“Pretty much.”

The bubbling inside the kettle grew louder as the switch clicked back into position. Gary slid the tea box over across the countertop, pouring the water into his cup first. Selecting a black tea for Bobby and a green for myself, I dropped the bags in their temporary homes. _One cup for each of us before I get into the real tea later._

He swiped the milk from my right. “So either of the new Islanders tickle your fancy?”

“Don’t ever use ‘tickle’ and ‘fancy’ in the same sentence again, man. It sounds odd coming from you.” I shortly laughed as I added the hot water. “I don’t want to picture you opening up a pillow in the Hideaway to obtain some feathers for whatever you get up to.”

“Getting up isn’t an issue for me. Picture away.”

I elbowed him playfully in the ribs. “It would last longer.”

“Ooh,” he clutched his side, faking an injury, “feisty this morning, are we? Alright, but what do you reckon?”

Motioning to the breakfast in front of me, I cocked a brow at him. “Do you have to ask?”

_Does anyone have to ask at this point?_

“Fine, be all loved-up, then,” he pretended to pout.

I raised my brow higher. “And you aren’t over there with your rustling sheets?”

“What did you hear?”

“Nothing, but thanks for confirming.” I smirked as I lifted the milk away from him. _Called it._

His mouth hung open. Recovering quickly, he nudged my arm. “Not all of us have the Hideaway.”

“I’m still not giving you details.” I rolled my eyes.

He snorted a laugh before looking around. “Thanks, by the way,” Gary kept his voice low. “You know, for not telling anyone. And not saying anything when the new girl did.”

“You weren’t ready to share, so I didn’t share it for you.”

“Appreciate it. Right, I’m gonna head to the gym for a bit with Henrik,” he stated, glancing over to the lawn. “Stop by when you’re finished your breakfast in bed, with your ‘one B’.”

“Mhm, I will. Right after I take care of a few things first.”

“Well then, go ‘take care’ of your man, Li.”

I lightly punched him on the shoulder. “It’s just breakfast.”

“Not bending over-easy?”

“Go lift something before I fry you, Gare.”

He laughed heartily and gulped down the last of his tea. “Fine. You kids play it safe. You know where to find me.”

I waved him off as he jogged out of the kitchen, turning my attention back to the steeping tea. 

_Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Time to lace up before I get on the starting blocks and aim for the finish line of all this bullshit. I’m done playing therapist for now. Y’all should be grown enough to not play with fire._

The beds alternated in a pattern of made and unmade down their row as I stepped over the laundry quilting the floor. It had been one day, and the long blue carpet was already a patchwork of swim trunks and loungewear. Potential fort materials were bundled or piled together on the messier beds, Lottie’s collection of pillows being the most impressive.

_We still need to build a base. We got distracted last time._

Setting the tray down on the nightstand, I heard the bathroom door open while I made sure nothing had spilled in transport. I turned to see Bobby with a few soaked locs stuck to his brow.His body was still dripping wet as his skin glistened in the light from the window. He rushed over from the other side of the empty bedroom, wrapping his arms around me as he kissed my forehead.

I squirmed against him and giggled. “You’re all wet.”

“I’m givin’ you a pre-shower. Like a shower before you shower,” he said with a chuckle.

“Oh, well in that case.” I hugged him back tightly and wiggled to dry him off with my cami.

We separated as Bobby stepped back to look me up and down before he flopped himself onto the bed, moving over to his side with a roll. I picked up our breakfast and placed it between us as I settled in with my back against the headboard and pillows. He gave me a surprised look, grinning appreciatively.Sitting up with his legs extended over the duvet, he took his mug in his hands.

He blew across the top carefully. “Thanks, Li. You’re the sweetest, you know. Like, I just want to cover you in chocolate.”

“You’re welcome.” I blushed at his reaction. _This boy. How is he so hot, but so adorable? I can’t help but melt either way._ “It’s just something light for now. I wasn’t sure if you’d want anything heavy if you were going to swim again this morning. I can make you a pile of french toast too, if you’d like.”

“A whole pile, huh?”

“Mhm.”

He smiled and sipped his tea before starting on one of his croissants. I popped a pineapple chunk in my mouth, watching him contentedly eat his breakfast. The same feeling of familiarity filled the moment as we ate together in bed, the atmosphere calming my overly analytical mind.

_You can let go around him. He’s good for you._

“Hey, B?” I set my mug on the nightstand.

He turned with the last of his second croissant still in his mouth. “Hm?”

“I just wanted to say,” my gaze met his, “I feel like we’re pretty solid.”

Finishing off the flaky pastry, he passed me the tray to set aside. “Yeah, me too. I really like that you are pretty chill about things. It doesn’t feel like there’s a lot of pressure. We’re like a good sponge cake. Light and airy.” He lowered himself down to sprawl, stretching as his abs flexed.

“Are you saying I’m delicious?” I asked with a laugh, moving to lay with him. “I quite like being compared to baked goods all the time. That’s a good sign coming from you, right?”

“You better believe it.”

Snuggling up to him, I drew shapes on his chest and slipped a leg between his, tangling myself further. “Mm, now all I can think about is cake.”

“I’d love to have you round to mine for tea some time,” he mused and relaxed under my touch. “I’ll bake you any cake you fancy.”

“I’d love that, too.” _He’s good to you._

Bobby turned himself over to face me, studying my features with the gold in his eyes. “You look so beautiful in the mornings.”

“B, I haven’t showered or anything yet,” I returned shyly, his sincerity overwhelming. 

“Doesn’t matter. You’re still perfect,” he brushed my lips with his thumb, “and I don’t think I can stand not kissin’ you another minute.”

 _You’re safe with him._ Drifting my hand over his ribs to his back, I gave him a light nudge on the cheek with my nose.

He rested his forehead on mine as he traced his fingers along my collarbone and gently squeezed my shoulder. “Hey, you. Why are you bein’ so cute all of a sudden?”

 _I want to be here with you. I don’t have any walls left._ Shrugging, I brought my body closer and caressed his neck as he eased me onto my back.

He wound a strand of hair around his finger, a grin spreading across his face. “You’re literally so gorgeous. Like, I can’t even—”

I kissed him softly, parting to place my index to his lips before I glided my hands down his sides. Bobby weaved his arms around me as he closed the distance between us, returning a slow, deliberate kiss. His heartbeat matched my own, both quickening in pace as we moved against each other. I held on to him, giving in completely. _He’s different. He wants more than just my body._

Our kiss deepened as I noticed his lips tasted faintly of strawberry, a fruit that I didn’t plate for him. He drew back with a smile, gazing down at me.

“Strawberry?” I tilted my head.

His eyes widened, pointing to his mouth that he kept firmly closed.

“You don’t have to shh anymore.” I giggled lightly.

He exhaled dramatically. “So I may have kind of sort of procured some flavoured lip balm from a friend of mine…” _Definitely Lottie or Marisol. They have enough of a collection._

“Keep it. I love strawberries.” I traced his jaw before I tucked a loc into place.

“Next time we’ll whip out the cream and some meringues and have ourselves an Eton Mess.”

“Mm, and with all that chocolate we may as well make a sundae, too.”

He sat up and bounced on the mattress. “Dessert in bed?”

“I’m so down.” I propped myself on my elbows.

“Right. I have loads of ideas.” Bobby’s light amber eyes flashed with excitement. “Favourite flavour of macaron—go!”

“Peach or French vanilla,” I answered.

“Great. Good to know,” his smile broadened, “I like the birthday cake ones.” 

“A good choice, for sure.”

“It’s the rainbow sprinkles that make them all cute.”

 _He’s twice as adorable when he’s excited._ “You know how I feel about sprinkles, B.”

He leaned over to kiss my cheek. “I do.” Sliding himself on the duvet, he climbed over my legs and off the bed. “I’ll catch you outside in a bit.”

I stood up with him, handing him his water bottle from the low dresser before he could leave it behind. With a thankful grin, he headed out of the room, waving as he vanished beyond the doorframe. Leaving the tray for the meantime to get myself ready for the day, I peered out the window to see the girls fawning over Jakub in the gym with the other boys doing their own reps nearby. 

_For fuck’s sake. How many sets of friendship repair can I do when they’re that distracted? We need to work things out between them._

I had pumped myself up with the music uploaded to my phone by ‘DJ Big T’, ‘Tim’ when he’s not performing, from the party in preparation for the day ahead. His flow wasn’t half bad, and it definitely had saved the sound crew and editors’ ears from my usual singing in the shower. After a brief trip to the Beach Hut for my reaction to the new Islanders, I was free to venture out into the summer air again along with Cargo Shorts Number Two, also known as James, as he captured my journey to the others.

_It’s so easy to forget about the cameras in here now; unless one of them has a voice and they offer you a power bar and a juice box._

Forgoing my gloves as I approached the free weights, I decided that I would only exercise my mediation skills. Ibrahim skipped rope in the corner away from the bench as Gary deadlifted with Henrik as his spotter. ‘Nope’ was in sync as they continued on with their squats, the others captivated by a hulking Jakub that was lounging on the grass in a pair of tiny orange and black shorts. He held aloft a single weight and was expounding on something I deemed irrelevant to my task. Bobby and Marisol were nowhere to be seen, presumably talking more strategy or negotiating lip balm exchange rates.

Jakub’s gaze slowly crawled over my skin and black bikini when he noticed me. His slavic features appeared pleased with what he saw. “Hey Selia,” he finally addressed me with more than just his eyes. “You’ve actually left me speechless. This look is…Wow.”

_He’s like the toaster bath version of the Terminator. I’m not here for the rise of this particular machine. Count me the fuck out, Skynet. Instead of a biker, did he rob the swimwear section at Baby Gap?_

“Thanks,” I replied politely, shifting under his stare before I looked over to the trio of girls. Chelsea beamed as I gave her a wave. “Priya, Lottie, can we talk for a sec?”

They exchanged a glance, rising from their places on the second bench. We crossed the lawn together over to the daybeds, Lottie trailing reluctantly in her heels. I positioned myself in the centre of the white sheets, sitting cross-legged as they perched on the edge with a carefully measured distance between them like unfriendly children in a cotton sandbox.

I let out a sigh. “Listen, we need to sort this out—”

"Why haven’t you spoken to Chelsea, then?” Lottie cut me off.

Priya countered, “I think this goes deeper than Chelsea, babes.”

“I’m not having this. The way I see it, we all have to live in the Villa together, so we’re resolving this today by talking this out,” I spoke firmly. _You’re not stressing out Bobby when he’s working on fixing the rest of the Villa’s problems._

“Well said, Selia,” Priya supported, “we definitely have a lot to talk about. And for starters…” She angled herself more towards Lottie. “I want to know everything that happened that night between you and Gary. I think it’s time you told us.”

Lottie gave the lid of her water bottle a sharp twist. “First off, everyone needs to stop assuming it was me who initiated the kiss.”

“Well, wasn’t it?”

 _They don’t need to know that I know._ I shook my head. “Let her explain.”

“It was,” Lottie hesitated, her eyes cast down to her lap, “mutual.I… I was sad about Hannah, so I went to the bathroom. I think someone told Gary I was in there. He came in to talk to me about everything because he said he felt bad seeing me cry. And that was sweet, but obviously I wasn’t having any of it at that point, and we argued a bit. Then we talked, he was sat there next to me on the bathroom floor, kind of looking at me like… well, it felt nice. And then it just… happened.”

“And then?” I encouraged.

“Well, I spent the whole night feeling like the worst friend in the world. Or at least in, like, Europe or something. I even thought about leaving the Villa. I didn’t feel like I could tell anybody.then I saw that tweet in the Twitter Bingo challenge and, well…”

“Hun, I get it,” I conveyed with a laugh. “I’m a hot mess when I’m in my feelings, and things just end up happening.” _I get downright self-destructive when I’m heartbroken._ “Thanks for telling us. I know it’s tough for you, especially with Han and you being so close.”

Priya placed a finger on her own lip, adding thoughtfully, “I think I understand, too.”

Lottie focused on her with a quizzical look.

“I was in a similar situation,” Priya began, fidgeting with the corner of the duvet, “about a year or so ago. It was one of my cousin’s exes. I’d liked him since before they were together, but I was so sure I could keep it to myself. Well, after they broke up, that all went to pot. He told me he liked me and…” She winced slightly as pink dusted her cheeks. “When you’re basically in love with someone and they’re right there, telling you they want to kiss you, face all close to yours… It’s really difficult not to mess up.” Priya tentatively reached for Lottie’s hand, but the Aussie hesitated before allowing her to take it.

_Shit, well I messed up and rebounded to an underwear model after seeing my ex at a party, but that was after almost a forty of vodka. The bigger fuck up was getting back with that ex afterwards. How does the song go? ‘If you’re under him, you’re not getting over him’?_

“People are complicated, but we have to take care to not hurt each other,” I submitted, deciding we’d be stuck there all day if I started to recount my tidal wave’s-worth of mistakes.

Priya responded with a smile, “Yeah, that’s kind of the point I’m making, actually. Both of us have messed up, and there were things going on that made it harder not to mess up. There’s definitely space for us to understand and, like, empathize with each other. It doesn’t make the mess-up any less, but it does mean we can work together and address our past mistakes.” She turned her attention back to Lottie. “I do still wanna talk about how things have been between us. Honestly, I want us to be friends, but you need to stop attacking me all the time. Neither of us is better or worse than the other. Can we please start over?”

Lottie frowned, glancing over to me for guidance.

“We’ve all fucked up in one way or another. You two have more in common than you realize, hun,” I stated. “We’re only human.” _Except Jakub. I’m half-convinced he’s a robot from the future set on the destruction of Islander-kind._

She looked down at their joined hands. “Yeah, I guess maybe that’s true. Sorry, Priya.”

“Apology taken,” Priya warmed, “and I’m sorry about last night, too. That was out of order.”

The two of them leaned in for a hug, Lottie relaxing her posture significantly before they parted.

_That’s one less problem on the playground._

“Let’s head back. I wanna know what this Jakub guy has to say for himself.” Priya’s signature flirty expression returned as she licked her upper lip. She rose from the bed, smoothing her hair and adjusting her one-piece.

Lottie followed suit, snapping one of her straps into place.

Shuffling off the daybed, I joined the girls as they headed back arm-in-arm. They shared a laugh on the way, confirming that my efforts were worthwhile. The satisfaction I felt evaporated as soon as Jakub’s smile was pointed in my direction. _Settle down, T-800._

I caught Lottie by the wrist before she sat back down, calling to Chelsea, “Chels, can I borrow you?”

“What is this? Fix Lottie’s Friendships Day?” Lottie mildly protested.

_Yes, it is. If you rant to Bobby all day, he won’t have any time for Noah._

Chelsea bounced up from her seat and trotted over to us as we made our way to the firepit. 

Planting myself on the bench between them, I pushed up my aviators and rested my arms partially on the backrest. “Let’s clear the air. Chels, why don’t you start?”

She peeked over at the goth who was trying to avoid her gaze. “Look, I’m sorry, Lottie. I meant what I said last night, and I wasn’t just saying it because Selia told me to, either.”

The Aussie glanced at me for confirmation.

I gave her a passive shrug. _I can’t put in all the effort, fam._

“All I want is for us to be friends,” Chelsea continued, “and before the others interrupted us yesterday, I thought maybe there was a chance, like, after I’d apologized and everything. I just want a chance at a second first impression.”

Unimpressed, Lottie recrossed her legs and flicked her hair. “There’s no such thing as a second first impression, hun. There are first impressions, then there are second impressions.”

“Oh, I know that, like, in reality. But I’m all about second first things this year. You’ll see. It’s never too late to fix anything. There’s always a second first. That’s what I like to say.”

_We’re going to get along really well. I can’t wait to talk design with her._

Lottie cracked a half-smile.

“I cross my heart never meant to sound like I was attacking anyone. Pinky swear.” The petite blonde grinned brightly and held up her finger.

Hesitating, Lottie looked for my approval again.

“Give her a chance, hun,” I appealed to her inner sweetheart.

Chelsea’s smile grew wider as she looked at me. She shuffled closer to refocus on Lottie, pinky eagerly outstretched.

Lottie gave in with a sigh. “Fine. You’re lucky I trust Selia’s judgement.” She completed the pinky swear with her impeccably manicured finger.

Her enthusiasm barely contained by her small, athletic frame, Chelsea led her new friend back to the gym as she raced through each sentence of their exchange. Laughing to myself, I went along with them, once again freezing under the gaze of the human meat tower that was Jakub.

_Ugh. He’s back._

“Welcome back, girls,” he greeted.

A beep of a phone sounded from Chelsea’s pouch. “OMG! I finally get to say it! Guys! I got a text!” she exclaimed, nearly jumping up and down in her mesh-panelled, pink swimsuit.

The rest of the Islanders abandoned their workout in the gym and gathered around. Sprinting over with her heels rapping in a fast staccato on the decking, Marisol arrived with Bobby hurrying behind her. He stuttered to a stop beside Lottie, almost falling forward.

Confirming that the gang was all there, Chelsea read out loud:

**Chelsea and Jakub, it’s time for your first dates. You must each choose two Islanders.**

**#firstdatevibes**

_This definitely kills the ‘vibe’ for me. I’m not going anywhere with him, even if I ‘want to live’._

She squealed with glee. Lips pursed, she then looked at each of the boys in turn. “Let’s see.Hmm. For my first date, I’m going to choose…” Pointing with her finger wiggling, she landed on her target. “Rahim!”

The golfer seemed to be startled by her choice.

Chelsea beamed. “Will you go on a date with me, babes?”

“Uhh,” he hesitated, glancing over to Priya who gave him an approving nod, “yeah, I’m up for that.”

“Amazeballs. The second person I want to take on a date is…”

Lottie tensed in place as Chelsea’s wiggling finger briefly lingered on Gary before it stopped on Henrik. She relaxed her shoulders, sighing in relief.

“Henrik!” the bubbly blonde declared with a wink. “Will you be my second first date, Henrik?”

He looked over to Marisol, and she offered a pleasant smile. Henrik’s face lit up as turned back to Chelsea and replied, “I’d be honoured.”

“Yay! I can’t wait.” She spun herself around to direct Jakub, “Your turn, babes. We’d better head inside and get ready!” The breeze tossed her short bob as she walked back to the Villa, Ibrahim taking the hint and heading inside as well.

Jakub scanned the group. “Right, I’ve done a lot of big thinking about this, and the first girl I’d like to take on a date is Hope.”

Checking my nails, I listened to the murmurs of the others as many expressed their disbelief. It was unsurprising due to their equally ‘full-on’ nature, but apparently I was alone in this expectation. Returning my attention to my surroundings, I exchanged a meaningful glance with Gary. _Consider me un-tickled, Gare._

“It’s just a date. Go have fun,” Noah said, smiling down at a panicked Hope.

She ventured in the direction of the Villa as Jakub’s eyes were keenly considering his options.Priya flipped her hair confidently on my left, catching his attention before he focused on me. 

_Shit._

“You girls sure make it hard,” he drew out his words.

I suppressed a laugh as I heard Bobby unsuccessfully do the same. He released a high-pitched noise as I saw Lottie jab him in the ribs. Trying to not make eye contact to avoid cracking up, I stared at the grass in front of my feet. 

“Who’re you stuck between, mate?” Gary prodded.

“Priya and Selia,” Jakub responded. I lifted my head as he puffed out his chest. “Who shall it be, ladies? Who wants to go on a date with me?”

With another glance at my nails, I shrugged at Priya. _See what he ‘has to say’, sis._

She turned her magnetic smile over to him. “I’ll take you up on that date, Jakub.”

“Sick.” His pleased reaction lifted his broad cheeks.

“I’d better go get changed!” She hustled away in her stilettos, her beach wrap flowing behind her.

As the Islanders dispersed to break off into their separate groups, I gave Bobby a wink and met him halfway to fold my fingers together on the back of his neck. I tilted my chin up to him as a cheeky grin spread across his handsome, freckled face, his squared jaw lowering to study me closer.

“Pullin’ out all the hot stops as usual, Li.” He raised a brow, giving a nod to my bikini.

“Mm, thanks.” I smiled warmly. “Everything going okay on your end?”

“It’s alright so far. I’m gonna go chat with the lads. I need to talk to Noah more,” he relayed with a sigh. His dark lashes blinked slowly as his lips formed a concerned, straight line.

I pressed a kiss to his cheek before I sent him on his way. “Don’t worry, B. It’ll be fine.”

Avoiding any more potential run-ins with Jakub, I had taken my workout to the pool with a lengthy swim before the sun sank below the scenic horizon. As usual, I sat twirling my tube of mascara as I waited for the other girls to finish their hair and makeup. The hairdryers were on full blast, drowning out the sizzle of the flat iron in Lottie’s skilled hand. I had broken out my black bodycon for another tour of ‘fuck you’, this time the sentiment aimed towards the newcomer with the buzzcut. His staring was an uncomfortable feature, not a bug. 

Rising from my station, I smoothed out my dress and checked my reflection in the full length mirror. My thrifted, nude red bottoms appeared to add extra length to my legs, compensating for my lack of height. The palm frond tattoo on my ankle took my mind back to every tropical coast I’d seen as I craved the sight of the ocean again. I missed the crashing of the waves and the call of the gulls from the beach back home. The sound of cracking open a can to drink on the sand was an anthem for every sunset with friends. _That’s the horizon I’m searching for—vast, open water that makes everything feel small._

Priya looked up from the assortment of bangles and charm bracelets in front of her. “Twerk it girl! I’m saying that right, aren’t I? Twerk.”

“Mhm. Thanks, Pri,” I replied as I noticed her compliment was directed at me, and I tapped my ass with a wink.

Marisol plaited her hair with a smile. “You look amazing as always, Selia.”

There was a knock on the door as Bobby poked his head through the opening.

“Do you mind?! There could be naked ladies in here!” Lottie shouted. The hairdryers cut out as he edged himself into the girls’ dressing room.

“Could there? Then why didn’t anybody invite me sooner?” His grin was contagious. Turning himself in my direction, he gazed intently into my eyes. “Mind if we have a chat?”

“For sure,” I returned, following him into the hall.

Taking my hand, he led me downstairs and outside to the firepit. The night air welcomed the embers into the dark sky as we sat down on the bench together. He angled himself to face me directly in the glow of the firelight, and I mirrored him to search his amber hues. His expression was difficult to read for the first time.

_Should I be worried?_

“I know this is gonna sound like it’s comin’ out of nowhere really fast, but I thought we should have chat and make sure we’re both on the same page,” he spoke carefully.

“Do I need a seatbelt for this?” I mimed strapping in to lighten the mood.

“Nah, nothin’ like that. Well, maybe, actually,” he hesitated as I discerned that it was vulnerability trying to peek through, “I wanna talk about where we’re both at, how we’re feeling about being coupled up, that sort of thing. How do you reckon the last few days have been?”

 _This is him pushing himself to be sure._ “I wouldn’t want to be coupled up with anyone else. We’ve been really strong together.”

“Good,” he eased his rigid posture, “that’s what I was hopin’ to hear. Just as long as you know that I’m really happy, too. Do you reckon you wanna carry on gettin’ to know each other?”

“Bobby, I want to be with you.” I rested a hand on his thigh, giving him a reassuring squeeze. _I don’t have to protect myself around you._

A genuine, excited smile broke across his features as he leaned over to capture my lips in a sweet and sincere kiss. “I’m so happy you said that. My heart was poundin’ out of my chest.”

I giggled softly. “Do you feel the same?”

“I think so, yeah. You’re out there with a big personality, and you don’t fuss over your makeup or tan. You’re kinda just confident with how you are, and you think about others. You really, care, Li. On paper, we’re kind of a mixed bag, though.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I mean, you’re into a lot of posh and serious things, and I’m just, well, me. It’s overwhelming sometimes. Um, but that doesn’t mean much, I guess. I really like you anyway.” Regaining his smile, he shuffled closer.

Cupping his cheek, I gave him a wink. “I may quote a few philosophers, but that doesn’t mean I don’t enjoy some Pusha T.”

He chuckled and kissed my palm. “Your Kanye is pretty spot on from what I remember.”

“Tupac was into Machiavelli if you want to meet in the middle.” My laugh bubbled up from my chest again. “So, what do you think?”

“We stay together, of course! Assuming you haven’t changed you mind already.” He cast his gaze downward, then recovering with cheeky wink of his own.

I rubbed my nose against his. “And miss out on us deadpan quoting Usher lyrics? No way.”

“What are you like.” He started to crack up slightly, resting his head against mine.

Lacing my fingers with his, I pressed the back of his hand to my chest. “You’re my favourite, B.”

I could feel the heat from his cheeks. “Let’s head back inside,” he suggested, grinning ear-to-ear.

“Mm, good idea.”

_My absolute favourite. I feel like I can finally give you all of me._

The rest of the evening was thankfully uneventful as I spent most of my time with Priya and Ibrahim. I had found out that she smuggled an MP3 player into the Villa along with a small speaker, and we huddled with our contraband to scroll through her playlists near the swinging sofa at the top of the garden. Discovering new camera blindspots became our main focus after narrowly dodging a production assistant that headed over in our direction to investigate the source of the music.

There were two of note after we concluded our search: one more behind the pergola we had been under, and another on the patio close to the Hideaway. Several rooms were also free of electronic prying eyes: the small walk-in closet in the lounge, the bathroom beside it, and the holding area beside the Beach Hut set that had been left mysteriously unlocked. None of them seemed to contain any microphones either, and it was comforting to know there were places we could escape to.

Finishing off my routine with my moisturizer in the bathroom, I assessed the subtle tan lines on my chest near my collarbone as the other Islanders were turning in for the night. Marisol strolled over to join me by the sink as she entered, her eyes passing over my shortest satin kimono that I owned. I could see her matching white pyjama set in the reflection with her usual choice of only fastening one button below the point of her cleavage as I gave her a smile.

_If Henrik isn’t on his knees tonight with that look of hers, it’s pool time, son._

She raised a groomed brow over the rim of her glasses. “Hey, Li. I’ve probably said this before but, wow. You’ve got to let me borrow that one day.”

“Definitely. It’ll look great on you.” I moved to lean against the counter to face her.

“How’s the quest for the Villa peace coming along?” she inquired as I handed over her toothbrush. “I saw you chatting to a few people earlier. Looked promising.”

“Resolved the issues between Priya, Lottie, and Chelsea for the most part.”

“I thought everyone seemed to be getting along much better!” she brightened. “You’ve got skills, clearly. Nice work!”

I shook my head with a laugh. “Hun, I used to manage teams of creatives with massive egos. This is pretty tame compared to some of the fights I’ve dealt with.” _You’d be surprised how many things can be used as a weapon on a set when tempers flare. Coffee cups are grenades of hot liquid._

“Well, I spoke to Hope about her situation today, but I think it’ll take more than me to get through to her,” Marisol reported, her brows knitted together. _She does have reason to be worried._ “Bobby’s had a chat with Lottie, but mainly he’s been speaking to Noah today. Fat lot of good that’s been, given how things are with him and Hope at the moment, but then the Villa wasn’t built in a day…”

_He must have struggled today. No wonder his uncertainty came up again._

I passed her the toothpaste. “All our roads led to this place, so we’ll make it work eventually. We’ll skip the Nero bit of the timeline, though. I know you said we should fight some fires, but that infinity pool only has so much water.”

Her cheeks raised with her pleased expression as she brushed her teeth.

“Sunny skies ahead, is what I’m saying.” I smirked, teasing lightly.

She gave me a playful nudge and narrowed her eyes.

“I’m going to get some sleep. See you in the morning.” I nudged back before I crossed the cool tiles to the carpet of the dark bedroom illuminated only by the stream of light from the open door and subtle glow of the tabletop lamps.

Bobby was waiting in our bed, lifting back the duvet for me to join him with a smile. He covered us up to our shoulders as I lowered myself onto the crisp sheets. Snuggling up behind me for the second night in a row, he radiated warmth with his chest rising and falling steadily. Bringing me even closer, he trailed kisses up to my neck, his palm grazing the curve of my hip and making its way up to my waist.

“You are stunning,” he breathed.

I helped his hand along as I turned my head to claim his soft lips. Floating in my daydream state, I coaxed him down to the tie of my robe, giving him a smile against his mouth as he undid the single knot with ease. I shifted my weight for him to sweep the satin aside and up to my ribs to expose more of my skin.

Separating to view his half-lidded eyes, I whispered, “I’m happy we’re able to get a little more time for just the two of us.”

“Me too. I mean, I like the others, obviously, but we’ve got this,” he paused, flickering his gaze back to my lips, “thing…”

I reached back to caress his cheek and guide his face back to mine as he brushed his warm fingertips down my stomach, letting them wander south. He slipped under the lace, exploring further. I faintly sighed, arching back into him as he worked his slender fingers. Instinctively bucking my hips, I felt a familiar sensation from behind as he pressed harder against me. His pulse raced under my hand straying to his neck in the moment. Deepening our kiss and wrapping ourselves up in each other completely, we allowed our bodies to express everything left unspoken between us. _I want to let go this time. I trust you. I’m here with you._

A coil wound tighter inside of me as I was electrified by his touch. I parted my lips to wrap my tongue around his before I pulled away to lock eyes with him. His wanting gaze begged for permission, and I gave him a nod. _No one else but you._ He drew his hand away to slide his bottoms down, freeing himself and tearing open a packet from his pocket as I moved my fabric to the side. Rolling the condom on, he lifted my leg over him before pushing in slowly.

I inhaled sharply at the delicious feeling as I pulled him back into a kiss, allowing his hands to delicately roam my body. We took our time, moving together while he held me securely in his arms with his fingers finding their way back down to my bundle of nerves. _I don’t want anyone else to touch me like this._

Each kiss became more urgent and filled with need as we tried desperately to stay silent, barely catching our sounds of enjoyment before they escaped beneath the others’ sleeping groans. Sinking into a daze as he kept his pace, the sensation eventually overwhelmed me. The coil in my core snapped.Enveloped by my release, I swam in his caring embrace before resurfacing. I dipped back in to his rhythm as he continued on and buried his face into the curve of my neck. Filling me with every thrust, he built himself further into a frenzy.He hungrily left kisses upon my flushed, heated skin. I slid my fingers between his on my hip, holding his hand in his impassioned state. _Stay with me._

Bobby’s grip tensed with the rest of body in his own shuddering climax as he rode out his high with a few breathy sighs that edged closely to moans that he attempted to stifle. He relaxed with a quiet laugh into my hair and tenderly weaved his arms around my waist under the duvet, giving me a squeeze.

My heartbeat calmed as my breathing slowed, exhaling blissfully, “I wish we could spend every night in the Hideaway.”

“Wouldn’t you miss everyone else?” He temporarily untangled himself before returning again with a peck on my shoulder.

I traced my fingertips up and down his forearm that draped over me. “Mm, it is lovely to have friends to share conversation with only a few feet away.”

“Yeah, I love how we all bonded so quickly, and in such a short amount of time.” He planted another kiss on my back. “I kind of want us to all get a massive flat together when we get out.”

“Are you joking, B?”

He shifted closer on the pillow. “Am I? I’m well up for livin’ this way forever, or at least until I’m ready to properly settle down. But I know it’s not for everyone.” _Oh? So he is the settling down type._ Gathering me in his arms, he nuzzled himself into my neck. “The best part is spending each day with you.”

I snuggled back into him. “Mhm. The very best part.”

_I want to spend every day with you._


	20. Mate, She's Ding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby POV.
> 
> The Islanders share secrets as Bobby struggles to ask Selia about getting serious. Jakub gets pranked by the cast.

**Bobby**

The duvet draped over and cocooned us as we sat up in bed to face our housemates who were starting their days. Resting my chin on Selia’s shoulder from behind, I brushed her arm with my fingertips. She held the front of our fluffy white cape closed while our heads popped out to chat with the others, but I was lost in thought.

I wasn’t sure how to approach asking her if she was serious about us. We would have to talk about it soon if we kept carrying on the way we had. It was terrifying. I wasn’t just daydreaming anymore, and the thing between us appeared to be getting real.If she ‘fell’ into things easily, I needed to know if it was more than infatuation. It all could mean something in the moment, but the fear of it turning out like every other relationship I’d had was overtaking my mind.

_I don’t want to just be ‘fun’ for the summer. Right, I need to ask. Soon. Eventually. Later?_

“I’m not a gorilla!” Gary’s voice snapped me out of my worries.

Chelsea was bouncing on top of her sheets. “You totes are! Look at you! You’re so big—not to mention hairy!”

Lottie grinned in amusement, snuggling up to him in their middle bed. The light was streaming in from the window, highlighting the hairs on his torso and shoulders as he sat beside her. His blonde bedhead sticking out in all directions only exaggerated the effect. He was the golden version of a silverback.

Selia’s giggle vibrated through her body, letting our covers fall to pool around us. “I can see it!”

Gary chuckled and shook his head at her.

“They’re not wrong, Big G. It’s like you’ve got a full-body halo goin’ on. A fuhbalo,” I contributed with a grin, moving to sit with Selia between my legs as I squeezed her around the waist from behind.

Lottie quirked a brow in my direction. “Did you just try to squash ‘full-body halo’ together into one word?”

“Sure did.”

Ibrahim’s eyes went wide. “Mate, that should be one of our words!”

“‘Fuhbalo’?” I considered the idea. “Nah.”

“Why not?” He headed over to settle on the edge of the duvet next to us with Chelsea.

“I dunno, it’s lackin’ something.” I rubbed my chin in thought. “A certain je ne sais quoi.Panache. Now that could work…” _‘Panache’ is actually pretty good. Pa-nache._

“What’s going on, lads? You’ve lost me,” Gary cut in.

Henrik groaned beside Marisol as Chelsea broke out into laughter.

She clapped her hands excitedly. “Oh, I know! I know! They’re making up words to prank the new Islan—” Stopping herself with a frown, it dawned on her what her status was in the Villa.

 _It’ll be more fun if she’s in on it, anyway._ I scanned the room, noting that Jakub was still absent along with Hope.Noah was asleep alone in their bed near the window, and Priya was also missing.

“So we’re pranking Jakub, then?” Gary asked.

“Oh my days!” Chelsea enthused. “Yes, yes, yes!”

“I’m down! Let’s do it,” Selia matched her energy.

“Yeah, I reckon he’s got it coming,” Gary submitted, getting up to stretch. “Did you guys know he irons his socks?!”

_Oh yeah! He did it when we changed yesterday._

“So weird,” Selia commented.

I leaned over to the side to see her face. “Right?That’s… bizarre.”

“So what’s this word we’re using, then?” the crane operator questioned, looking over to me.

Exchanging a glance with Ibrahim, I gave him an upnod.

“If we tell you guys, you’ve got to promise not to ruin it,” Ibrahim told the rest of them.

Putting on my best movie trailer voice, I stated with panache, “You must swear it! Swear it on…”

“The valour of Violet Man.”

 _What? Not everything has to be Violent Man themed, mate._ I shot him an incredulous look. “Aye.Whatever he just said. Do you swear?”

Selia let out her bubbly laugh. “I swear.” _Ace!_

“I’m in,” Lottie confirmed.

Henrik flopped back down on his pillows. “It would be nice not to be on the receiving end this time…”

“Me too, I’m in,” Marisol joined.

The rest of them made their promises as Noah groggily rose from his sheets.

“Ergh,” he rubbed his eyes, “yeah, count me in.”

I gave them a nod of approval. “Solid. Here’s the idea. We have a random word that we all use around Jakub as if it’s real. Hopefully, he’ll take the bait and start sayin’ it.”

“Last time it was succulent,” Ibrahim added.

Henrik rolled his eyes at us.

Gary spoke up with interest, “You guys got a word already?"

“So I’ve actually been thinkin’ about this for a while,” I explained. _Even before he got here._

“You have? I just thought you were in a mood,” Marisol returned.

“Nah, that’s just my ‘thinkin’ of future lols’ face. I reckon I’ve got a few good contenders.” Shuffling to sit on the edge of our bed, I held up three fingers and folded them down with each option. “Homebrew, al dente… and ding.”

Selia raised a brow. “‘Homebrew’?”

“You know how people who homebrew l wanna tell you about it because they think it makes them cool, but it’s actually really try-hard? So if someone think they’re bein’ cool but they’re actually bein’ a bit of a nob. You’d be like, ’Getting a bit home-brew there, mate.’”

“Okay, nice.” She smiled approvingly. “What’s ‘ding’?”

 _Right._ I bounced my hand with the palm facing up to add emphasis for each point of my pitch, “What’s sexier… than a notification? I’ll help you out. The answer is ‘nothing’.”

“Ding is like that sound you hear when a notification comes through your phone,” Ibrahim elaborated, “and when you hear it, you can’t ignore it. You have to check your phone. So if someone is irresistibly sexy, you’ll be like, ‘Mate, she’s ding.’”

“It’s also just a satisfyin’ sound. Like… _ding_.Am I right or am I right?” _Ding. Aye, that’s pure magic, that one._

Marisol interjected, “What kind of monsters are just going around without their phones on silent? Except, like, in here obviously.”

I mocked a gasp, throwing my hand on my chest. “And silence the sexiness of the ding? I think I know who the real monster is.” Shooting the law student a wink, I turned back to Selia.

“I have a feeling I know what ‘al dente’ means, but go ahead,” she said, her lips still upturned.

“You know when pasta’s cooked just right? Not too hard, not too soft…”

Ibrahim leaned in. “Like a little bear’s porridge in the Goldilocks story. Not too hot, not too cold.”

“Not too extra, not too chill,” I riffed.

“It’s spot on, right? So if something’s perfect you’d be like, ‘Al dente, mate.’”

Selia tapped her cheek, her mischievous smirk starting to appear on her lips.

I gently nudged her. “Got a favourite?”

“Ding, for sure,” she decided. _I knew she’d like that one!_

Gary agreed, “Yeah, that’s bants.”

“Ding! Ding! Ding!” Chelsea bounced.

“But remember, guys,” I surveyed the group, “top secret.”

Each of them made another round of promises as they started heading out of the bedroom to undoubtedly cause another long wait for the shower. I hung back with Selia and offered my hand to her, helping her get up from our bed. Wrapping my arms around her, I swayed us as I almost lifted her off the ground.

I pulled back to boop her nose. “I reckon you look totally ding.”

“Aw, thanks.” Her giggle was infectious.

_Completely, absolutely ding. Right. Ask sooner rather than later._

It was fairly easy to locate the new Islander after breakfast. His massive form was working on becoming even bigger in the gym. He was getting a pump on, doing pushups at a speed I had never seen, and clapping his hands with each rep on the way up. Giving him a wave, I casually positioned myself at the squat press. Ibrahim picked up a few weights on the other side as Gary filed in after us to lift on the bench. Arriving last, Henrik set the amount of weight for me and stood to spot on my left. I strained slightly, but managed a few sets before Ibrahim shot a conspiratorial look in my direction. It was time.

“So lads, we all gettin’ on with our girls, then?” I started off, taking a break with a squirt from my water bottle. _I need to workout more, feck. This is tiring._

Henrik glanced down at me. “It’s early days, but Marisol is a lot more fun than I was expecting.”

“Priya’s still a bit of me. She likes my comic stories, too. She even knows the main characters now,” Ibrahim tried to build up the conversation.

Gary caught on. “Mate, Lottie is so ding.”

There was a flicker of confusion of Jakub’s face as he lay on a mat. _Nice._

“You gonna climb the Empire State with her on your arm, big man?” I teased.

“Right, don’t be jealous I can pick up girls better than you,” Gary served back.

Ibrahim changed over to a heavier pair of weights. “Literally. I’ve seen it done.”

“These girls are fit. They put in the effort.” Jakub grinned as he continued on with this crunches. “If I’m going to make an effort, I expect a girl to do the same, you know.”

“You’ve been grafting _hard_ , Jakub?” Gary chaffed, causing me to suppress my laugh. The newcomer had been making liberal use of the word since he got to the Villa, and it was starting to become a decent inside joke with the lads.

“That’s what it’s about, innit? Cracking on.”

“Absolutely. It’s all very ding.” I gave a nod.

“Completely ding, that is,” Ibrahim piled on.

Jakub raised his eyebrows and sat up. “I go for what I want. I’ll have to step on some toes, but I reckon I’ve got enough game to spice things up in here. Have a bit of fun. Love Island is the place for it.We’re all here for the wicked hot girls.”

“Working out to impress the ladies, new guy?” Gary ribbed.

He puffed out his chest. “Already have. I never skip leg day.”

 _Bruh, so homebrew. Okay, time to ease off so he doesn’t start to question it._ “Henrik, want to swap?” I offered, racking the bar on the squat press.

The Swede smiled down from his height. “Sure, then I’m going to head out for swim.”

“That’s my cool down done,” Jakub announced, jumping to his feet. He turned to Henrik with a smile. “I’ll see you at the pool, then. I need to get my laps in.” Jogging off across the lawn, he picked up speed to dive straight into the infinity pool. His bulging shoulders resurfaced as his powerful strokes and kicks made loud splashes in the water.

The four of us exchanged satisfied looks and carried on in the heat to avoid any suspicion. Concluding with a set of squats, Henrik parted from our group when he saw Marisol head in the direction of the sun loungers. My brow was covered in sweat by the time Ibrahim had helped me accomplish three pull-ups. I was melting in the sun, and I struggled to grip the bar in exhaustion with another attempt.Head almost level with my hands, I dropped down to give up. 

_I’m lucky Selia doesn’t mind I’m not athletic like these lads. I couldn’t compete._

Gary seemed to need to get something off his chest, posture slumped on the bench as he stopped his lifting. “Alright, can we chat, boys? I’m dying here,” he requested, glancing over to see if anyone else was in earshot. Motioning for us to huddle up, Ibrahim and I wandered over.

I wiped my face with a towel. “What’s up?”

“It’s nearly been three days,” he sighed.

“And?”

“Lottie and I,” he hesitated, “we’ve barely done any bits. Nothing big. Just a cheeky snog.”

_With his numbers? Really?_

“Things have cooled off for me recently,” Ibrahim mentioned quietly, taking a swig of water.

Gary shifted his weight. “Well, two weeks is a bloody long time for me. I’m an old man, already.”

“You won’t be much of a gorilla if you lose all that hair in your old age,” I fired over with a wink.

He snorted a laugh and batted me with his water bottle. “I really fancy her. She’s such a sort—a firecracker. She calls it as she sees it. I thought things would happen last night. She’s laying there, right? Like, she’s all grabbing me and messing about, and I’m trying to play it off,” he tilted his head back and groaned, “but mate, it was like uhhh.”

“Yeah, you hang in there, Big G.” I patted his shoulder.

“You’ll get there,” Ibrahim supported. “It took me a while.”

Gary went on, “It doesn’t help she’s in a bikini all day. They give each other sun cream massages on purpose, I’m telling you.”

 _Always in bikinis._ I felt my cheeks heat up. “Anyway, we sound a bit like teens, lads.”

“Yeah.” The lad with rows chuckled. “It’s like we’re schoolboys talking about this, but—”

“The struggle.” I laughed, trying to play it cool.

Nodding in agreement, they cracked up together. Ibrahim braced himself on the bar. After settling down, both of them angled themselves in my direction.

“Not much a struggle for you, eh Bobs?” Gary prodded.

“I’m survivin’,” I replied as casually as I could, not wanting to compare notes. _Not with her._

He pressed further, “Not a struggle at all, looks like.”

I rocked between my heels and the balls of my feet as my cheeks were on fire. “Right, well, we get on.”

“That’s all you ever say.” Ibrahim nudged my side.

“She’s a fun, sweet lass. We’re gettin’ on really well. That’s the truth. And we’re still gettin’ to know each other.” _Really getting to know each other._

Almost on cue, Selia stepped down to the deck from the patio. She was wearing one of my favourite bikinis of hers; the bright yellow one we had met in. It brought me straight back to that moment, and I got all the same butterflies I had on the first day. The thought of her not being a dream seemed impossible suddenly, the sight of her capturing my full attention. Her toned, curvy body stretched in the light of the summer rays as she held her phone, appearing to be typing out a text.

_She’s so perfect. Right, I’m bricking it. Please want to be serious._

My phone dinged in my pocket. Ignoring what Gary was saying, I opened my messages:

**Completely just remembered! If not the Bobbywich, how about: The Honey B?**

**No idea how honey would be involved, but it’s cute?**

I smiled at the screen and texted back:

**So cute. We’ll put it on the list xx**

_She’s so cute._

Gary gripped my shoulders as he stood directly in front of me. “We’re heading to the kitchen, you coming?”

“Nah, I’ve got to, um,” I stumbled through my words, glancing back over to her.

He turned to see what I was looking at. “Go on, then,” he encouraged.

I nodded and ran across the lawn, grinning and waving at my girl. “Hey! Li!” I called, slightly out of breath.

“Hey, handsome,” she greeted warmly, her beautiful smile parting her kissable lips.

 _I missed that smile all morning._ Halting next to her, I recovered from my run and watched her return the phone to her pouch. “Not interruptin’ anything, am I?”

Her kind tone was like a balm to my nerves, “Not at all. Talking to you is more important.”

“Bean bags?” I suggested, my cheeks heating again.

“Oh, you have my attention.”

Taking her hand in mine, I led her to the two bean bags that were closest to the outdoor sectional by the jacuzzi. I pulled them together and flopped myself down to get myself comfortable. Selia let out a giggle and did the same, dramatically pretending to faint as her head landed softly in my lap for her to look up into my eyes with her miniature oceans. I laughed at her antics, smiling down at her.She brushed the middle of my chest with the back of her fingers as she settled in contentedly.

Relaxing further, I tilted my head back to rest on the fabric. “Ahh. Sun, pool, and astroturf. The good life.”

“It’s not just a pool,” she countered with another giggle.

“It’s an _infinity_ pool,” I stated with theatrical emphasis. “That part’s important. Ever stayed in a holiday home with an infinity pool? It properly ramps the price up. What’s so special about them?”

“It’s all about that ledge.”

I paused and considered her point, “I do like a good ledge. I guess it’s like those rainfall showers. There’s barely any difference, but everyone goes wild for them.” Stretching out, I felt her head turn to the side in the movement, and I attempted to flex as I caught her eye. _What are you going on about, McKenzie? Just ask her. Feck, no, I’m still bricking it._ “You ever thought about sunflowers?”

“Mm, what about them?” her voice lazily floated up from her close position on my lap.

“Like, I’m not that short, right?” _I think._ “But I see a sunflower, and I’m like, ‘Damn, son. That flower is bigger than I am.’ That flower is winnin’, and I’m losin’.”

“You are so not ready to hear about trees, B,” Selia served back.

Bursting out briefly into laughter, I held my stomach while I shook. “You crack me right up.” _You ever thought about getting serious?_ I clamped my mouth shut with a frown. _Have you ever thought about this being more than just the summer? Come on, McKenzie. Why is this so scary? Get it together._ Grinning down at her, I decided to keep the conversation light before I was silent for too long. “Hey, have you ever thought about—”

She shot up with a familiar sound coming from underneath her. “Sorry to interrupt you, baby,” she apologized sweetly, rolling off and standing up. “Hey! Guys! I’ve got a text!”

_That’s new._

Our housemates rushed over to gather around her, and I stood up to peek over her shoulder at the text. Jakub towered over the group as I realized he was even taller than Noah and Ibrahim. He was far bigger than any sunflower, that was for certain.

Selia checked to make sure everyone was present before she read:

**Islanders, get ready to find out who scrubs up and who’s ready to dish the dirt. Time for today’s challenge.**

**#getthoseskeletonsout #scrubupnicely**

“Mate, that’s ding,” Jakub remarked with a pleased expression.

_That only took half the day._

‘Coming Clean’ was in bold, white text on the banner at the Challenge Stage as we scoped out the setup. Two large paddling pools similar to the one at the slime challenge had a pink slide each to lead into the liquids they were filled with. The inflatable pool on the left contained a brown mud, while the one on the right had soapy water with a number of yellow sponges floating on the surface. They looked to be the size of ones you would find at a carwash, and I was able to count six in total. A circular metal table was positioned in the middle with two different piles of envelopes, and a small sign had been placed in front of them marked ‘boys’ and ‘girls’ respectively.

Selia wiggled beside me as she held on to my arm. “Yes.Whatever this is. Yes!”

Jakub crossed the decking to peer cautiously into the mud pool. He wrinkled his nose in disgust and asserted, “That’s ding, that is.”

“You’re still using it wrong, mate. Mud ain’t ding,” Ibrahim corrected. _Oh, this is good._

The giant kept his composure, but I was certain that I saw him blush. “Yeah, I know that. I was just using it ironically, like.”

“You can’t be ironic about ding,” I feigned mild frustration.

Selia wandered over to dip a finger in the muck. “Hm, oh well. Shame about my bikini, it was really ding.”

“You’re always ding, Li,” I complimented with a cheeky grin.

She gave me a wink. “Aw, thanks, baby.” 

_She did it again! I might like it more than bae. The word forms more of smile on her lips. It sounds sexy in her accent._

Jakub looked between us, uncertain of how to respond.

A phone went off and Priya exclaimed, “Guys, I got a text!” All of the Islanders crowded around before she read it out:

**Islanders, in today’s challenge you need to come clean!In front of you are two piles of envelopes containing secrets about your fellow Islanders — one for the girls, one for the boys.**

**If you choose to open an envelope and read a secret, you’ll have to slide into the mud. If you resist the temptation and keep it sealed, you’ll be washed clean by the person whose secret remains inside.**

_Who cares about winning?! Secrets! Selia secrets. Spicy Islander secrets._

“Curiouser and curiouser,” Selia contemplated aloud.

Chelsea whooped, “Woo! Best challenge ever!”

The Islanders began to take their positions for the challenge, splitting up to form lines of girls and boys. I eyed the envelopes with intrigue. The top ones appeared to have names written on them in black italics, contrasting the crisp, vanilla white.

“Who’s going first?” Hope surveyed each of us in line. 

My phone sounded from my pocket. “Me, I guess,” I answered, stepping forward to swipe up the envelope that had Lottie’s name. “Now this is interestin’.”

“Remember, if you open it, you’ll have less chance of winning the challenge,” Hope reminded.

“And you have to get covered in mud,” Lottie added, “just saying.”

 _Worth it._ With a wide grin, I tore open the envelope to read for the others:

**Titanic, Little Women, and The Secret Garden make Lottie cry every time.**

**#CryMeAnAtlanticOcean #WorksEveryTime**

_Damn, I haven’t seen any of these, but Lottie is a massive softy. Makes sense._

“I feel you, hun,” Selia empathized.

“You know then,” Lottie sniffled. “When they’re lowering her in the lifeboat, and…” She let out a squeak. “And Jack realizes he’s going to die, but then Rose… Rose jumps and…” Tears fell down her cheeks as she covered her mouth.

“It’s okay, babes. We know the story,” Hope interjected.

Chelsea’s high voice chimed, “But don’t you guys think that Jack could have, like, totally survived if she’d just let him—”

“Too soon,” Lottie cut off.

“Eep. Sorry. They could have, though.”

Lottie dabbed her eyes with her fingers, patting away the smudged black. “Looks like you’re first on the slide, Bobby.”

“Looks like I am,” I responded brightly. I hustled over to clamber up the steps, pushing off quickly to rocket down the plastic. “Geronimo!”

Colliding into the mud with a splash, I was unable to hear what Priya had replied with from the line of girls. The thick liquid caked my skin in a pottery clay-like texture. Sliding around, I gathered more of it on my body to cover myself up to the neck, and stood to windmill my arms. The mud splattered everywhere, hitting the backs of most of the girls.

Priya stepped aside. “Yuck.”

“Come on in, guys. The mud’s warm,” I welcomed, shuffling my feet to make sure they were properly coated.

“This will be amazing for your skin, B. Lay out in the sun later and let it dry,” Selia smiled, “it’ll be so soft!”

“Hell yeah!” I voiced with another splash. Grabbing two handfuls of mud, I rubbed it over my torso before climbing out and returning to my place in line. A satisfying trail of footprints were left behind me on the wood as I observed my muddy fingers with amusement. _Best challenge. Ever._

“My turn!”Selia skipped over to the table, tearing open a ‘Gary’ envelope and read:

**It’s no secret that Gary loves his nan, but you know what he won’t tell you? The time his mates switched her name in his phone with a girl he’d been chatting to on Tinder.**

**#ItsInTheFamily #BloodIsThickerThanWater**

_That’s pure dead brilliant!_

Ibrahim’s eyes were wide. “Mate, that’s savage! Did you, like, text her and stuff?”

“Yeah,” Gary confirmed, “but I figured it out pretty quick when she replied. It was something like, ‘wash your mouth out with soup’ and ‘no way to speak to your nan’.”

“Wait, did you just say soup? You meant soap, right? Like, what you would usually use to wash things with?” Marisol questioned.

“I think you guys are underestimating my nan’s soup.” Gary chuckled. _I fear both of their culinary skills._

Selia looked impressed. “That’s kind of genius, though!”

“Really?” Hope aimed at her, surprised. “I’d be fuming if one of my girls did that to me. Did you get in trouble, Gary?”

“A whole summer’s worth of chores and driving her to bingo,” he reported back.

Marisol cleared her throat. “Looks like Selia’s going in the mud.”

“Oh, yes I am.” Her mischievous grin flashed on her features as she tied her hair up. She dashed to the slide, heading down with a gleeful shriek into the mud below.

“Go Selia!” Chelsea cheered her on.

Kneeling in the paddling pool, Selia made an effort to fill in any gaps in the mud on her chest and stomach. “I’ve been covered in worse,” she said with a shrug, stepping out and filing back into line. _Wait, what?_

Hope held aloft her phone. “Me!” Making her way over to the table, she ripped open an envelope with Noah’s name to read out:

**Noah “mis-read” the situation when he turned up to Reading Festival with a backpack full of library books!**

**#ReadTheRoom #ReadingAtReading**

“Wait, so you actually thought Reading Festival was a festival about _reading_?” Priya asked in disbelief. “And you, what, sat there with a book the whole time?”

“It actually took off,” Noah explained warmly. “People started reading next to me, then more of them, until eventually someone posted a picture of us on social media. Hashtag reading at Reading trended for weeks.”

“You know, I think I actually saw that!” Hope relayed with a short gasp.

Selia clapped her hands together. “I love that! That’s actually really sweet!”

“The sweetest.”

“But you know what this means, right Hope?” Noah smiled over to her.

Chelsea came up with a new chant, “Slidey time! Slidey time!”

Hope jokingly sighed heavily as she climbed the ladder and slid in, Noah quickly running over to splash more mud onto her shoulders and chest. “You melt!I’m gonna get you for that,” she threatened with a laugh and clambered out of the pool to give him a hug to cover him entirely.

_They seem to be doing a lot better. Maybe my chat helped? It looks like he decided._

“Urgh.Goals.” Chelsea folded her hands on her chest. “Maybe not the mud part, though.”

Marisol looked down to her phone as it chimed, moving to open a ‘Henrik’ envelope with a flourish and without hesitation. “I never did mind getting my hands dirty. It’s like they say, ‘knowledge is the real prize’.” With a glint of mischief in her eye, she smiled at him and read:

**Henrik once saved a dog from a frozen lake and drove it all the way to the nearest animal shelter, only to find out it was actually a wolf.**

**#RiskyActsOfKindness #BigBadWolf**

_Aw! That’s pretty ballsy, though._

“I thought at the time that it was some kind of husky,” Henrik elaborated. “I miss my Pupperino.”

“That is the best name, man!” Selia snapped her fingers into guns his way.

He continued with a grin, “I didn’t realize he was a wolf when I named him. He was just this cute little ball of a puppy.” Henrik looked over to his partner. “Ready to get down and dirty, Marisol?”

“As if you need to ask.” She adjusted her bikini before taking to the slide, landing with a decent splash. “It’s not actually too bad.”

My phone went off and Selia began to laugh. “Definitely given up on winning, haven’t we?”

“Maybe I just want to get to know you better?” I responded with a wink, noticing the envelope bore her name.

She returned a wink of her own. “Read it! I want to know what dirt they have on me, so some gets on you!”

 _That’s my girl!_ I opened the envelope with a sweeping, dramatic tear. Starting to crack up, I read to the others:

**Selia took extra to new heights when she enlisted an entire group of picnic goers in a local park to retrieve a cat from a tree. Plot twist? It was a racoon.**

**#NotACatBurglar #WildlifeParkStrangers**

“I think it’s really sweet you went to all that effort. Even if it was,” Marisol paused with a short laugh, “misdirected.”

I chuckled and beamed at her. “You’re like the kind of person who’d see a twig underneath a log and be like, ‘That log had a child’.”

“I think Bobby’s earned himself a mudding,” Noah spoke up.

“You say that as if it’s a bad thing.” I bolted over and raced up the steps. “I’m goin’ in!” I shouted enthusiastically. Pushing off as hard as I could, I shot down the slide. The mud lapped at the sides of the pool in the shockwave of my entrance.

Selia came up to the edge. “Can I join you?”

“Now that’s what I mean by ‘talk dirty to me’. Come here, you!”

She hopped in, aiming a splash right at my chest. I retaliated with a wad of mud that connected with her shoulder. Her infectious laughter bubbled over as I joined in her fit, gathering more mud before I could spread it over her arms and neck.

“Slather me up, B,” she directed through her giggling.

“I like that word, slather.” I emphasized the first letter, “Sssslather.” I couldn’t help but blush as I coated her chest in front of the others. Her fingertips glided down the sides of my face to leave thick streaks, taking her time to draw an adorable heart on my cheek. _My own heart can only take so much cuteness from her in one day._ Giving her my hand, I kept her steady as we stepped out together. I reluctantly let her go to get back into line with the rest of the lads.

Priya’s phone dinged again. Heels sounding on the wood decking, she went over to the table and picked up an envelope. “This one’s about,” she turned it over for the group to see, “Jakub.”

The giant bloke grinned at her and puffed out his chest confidently.

She tore it open and read aloud:

**Jakub once had to shave his head after he got a waxing strip stuck to it.**

**#NeverAgain #LegsOnEEK**

_Waxing sounds painful. I don’t know how Gary does it._

Jakub flushed with embarrassment. “It happened a few years ago, alright? I was trying to do my legs, but it was really hard to yank off, and somehow I smacked it into my forehead. Got it stuck in my hair and everything. Like the text said, I had to shave my whole head.”

“Oh, corn syrup works really well for that,” Selia advised with a friendly smile.

He returned it. “Corn syrup is bae.”

“Oh em gee, totally!” Chelsea contributed excitedly. “Corn syrup is absolutely one hundred percent what you need when you get a wax strip caught in your hair.”

“Well, you learn something new everyday,” Marisol concluded.

I was shocked at how many of them knew about the hack. “How many times has this happened?” _Now waxing just sounds dangerous. No way I’d risk my dreads! It’s my ‘look’._

Priya strolled over to the slide, propelling herself into the mud after she reached the top. “That was fun! It’s been ages since I went down a slide. Might have to go down the local playground.”

“I’m sure the dads won’t complain,” I quipped.

Jakub wandered over to the envelopes as Priya returned to her spot. I saw the name ‘Chelsea’ in the italicized font.

“Read it out! Read it out! Read it out!” Chelsea began her third chant of the day.

“Yeah, no,” he rejected. “I’m not getting thrown in there.”

 _Whatever. I want to know all the secrets!_ “Alright. Hand it over,” I requested, grabbing the envelope to tear open and read:

**Chelsea once signed off an email to an important customer with a smiley face… only it was a big old 8=D.**

**#BDE #GettingCocky**

_Cheeky! I knew it was going to be a laugh reading these! Jakub should have read it out. He keeps banging on about BDE according to Noah._

Chelsea covered her mouth and let out a squeal.

“That’s perfect!” Selia burst out with a laugh.

“I know right? After that he just kept coming back for more work, so if anything I think this just makes me, like, a better interior decorator.” Chelsea gasped and beamed, “OMG! That could be like my brand! Everyone likes a smiley. Especially a smiley with a nose!”

_Oh, that’s a right laugh! I don’t have the heart to tell her._

Marisol whispered something to Selia who had barely regained her composure.

“Your turn in the mud now, Bobby,” Chelsea relayed as she clapped with glee.

I took my turn happily, getting another splash from Selia. I pulled her in by the arm as she slipped on the bottom of the paddling pool, crashing into me and flinging mud across the deck. She started cackling without restraint, falling back into the thick liquid and kicking up her legs.

Several rounds went by, and I discovered some relatively tame facts about my fellow Islanders ranging from Hope playing in a swing band, to Henrik attempting to save some hikers on a trail who were acting in a film. They were pretending to be in crisis, and he had ruined the last take of the day to the director’s ire. Gary and Lottie refused to open any of the envelopes as a couple, while Jakub was adamantly against even stepping forward to read a secret. Selia’s other secret only involved her setting up a photoshoot at a beach, not realizing until she arrived that it was ‘clothing optional’.

Chelsea landed on another envelope of mine for the final turn of the day, reading it out to the group:

**Bobby didn’t Ness-essarily stop believing in the the monster of Loch Ness for the first twelve years of his life.**

**#PreteenNessessity #FormativeYearsFolklore**

_That’s not too bad. Carson definitely told them that one._

Marisol cocked a brow. “Bobby, you’re literally from Scotland. How did you believe in the Loch Ness Monster until you were thirteen?”

“Alright, don’t talk about her like she’s not real,” I defended, glancing down to my feet. “She’ll get offended.”

Chelsea took her mudding with a squeal before tossing herself into the soapy water. The rest of the housemates waded into the other pool with her, the water only reaching halfway up our shins. I stood in a starfish pose, shutting my eyes as Selia wiped away the muck from my face first with a sponge. Ringing it out over my chest, she started to wash my torso.

I shivered under the cold. “I thought it was gonna be warm!”

“You clean up nicely, cowboy,” she joked, bending down to soak up more water.

Passing the bright yellow object between us, we worked on taking off the body suits we had created for ourselves, some of it already cracking and dry on our shoulders. Lottie, Gary, and Jakub were the only housemates that were entirely mud-free in the end, standing together on the side. The couple had competitively showed restraint, and I gave Gary a knowing look.Ironing enthusiast Jakub seemed to only want to avoid getting dirty. He frowned at the increasingly dirty water.

“Some might say you’re mudding me off,” Noah jested with Hope on the other side of the pool.

I sang merrily, “Scrub, scrub, scrub ’til the water’s brown!”

“Time to have a bath!” Selia caught my reference with a giggle, reaching to get behind my ears.

Eventually, only a thin layer of greyish-brown streaks remained on our skin in the sizzling heat, the soapy water below us no longer clean enough for washing up further. Lottie called us all over when she received a text, and I nearly tripped on the inflatable edge as I hurried over.

She read it out for all of us to hear:

**Lottie and Gary, congratulations on winning today’s challenge. Your prize is a night in the Hideaway.**

**#JustTheTwoOfUs#AwayFromItAll#OneMoreChanceToGetDirty**

_Definitely worth it for him. Good luck, mate!_

“Aw, congrats, you guys! That’s some serious self control,” Selia conveyed with a friendly smile.

Lottie brimmed with self-satisfaction. “I surprise even myself sometimes”

“Do you think you’ll, like, do bits?” Chelsea prodded.

“Well, obviously. You can’t exactly go to the Hideaway and not do bits. Especially with a guy like Gary.”

“Oh, totally!”

_The morning in the boys’ dressing room will be interesting tomorrow. His stories are wild._

Arranging the bean bags into an informal circle, we lounged in the garden as I noticed Chelsea had a collection of envelopes in her hands that looked as if they were from the challenge. Ibrahim, Gary, and Jakub had somehow found the energy to return to the gym on the other side of the lawn, and left us to relax in a group together. Selia sat close by on my left, letting her hair down to cascade past her shoulders that glowed in their newly-washed state in the sunlight. I shuffled over slightly, draping my arm behind her.

Chelsea presented the secrets, holding them out in front of her chest. “Who wants to see what these say?”

“Isn’t that against the rules of the challenge?” Marisol countered.

“The challenge is over, babes. It’s secret time.”

Priya shrugged. “I guess nobody’s going to stop us.”

“Let’s hear some, Chels!” Selia egged her on.

“Amazing!” Chelsea filed through the collection and handed her one. “Here. This one has Bobby’s name on it.”

Selia swiftly tore it open. Peeking over her shoulder, I felt my cheeks burn as I saw the words on the paper before she read to the others:

**Bobby once activated a clap-on light using only the power of his digestive system.**

**#ClapOnClapOff #WatchOutOzoneLayer**

“Oh… that,” I uttered quietly, going completely red as she turned to me. _Way to eliminate any sex appeal she may have thought you had, McKenzie._

Selia cracked up, gasping for air, “Wha—what?”

“It was pretty funny,” my embarrassment started to lift, “I was stayin’ over at my mate’s house, a whole bunch of us. He had this clap-on light. You know, those ones that turn on when you clap your hands? I don’t remember much, but apparently I farted in the middle of the night and the sound of it switched the lights on.”

She rolled onto the grass, clutching her sides as she broke out into hysterical laughter. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes. A few squeaks interrupted her fit. “That’s… so fucking funny!”

“Phew! For a minute there I was scared I’d blown it.” I tried to not completely lose it with her, but it was too late. I laughed harder with each squeak of hers as she began to silently shake. The rest of the group looked on with a few chuckles of their own while we struggled to collect ourselves.

“Were you,” Selia could barely get her words out, “were you worried when I ripped that one open?”

 _This girl!_ I wheezed, almost falling out of my own bean bag. The others continued to listen to Chelsea read out more secrets as we tried to finally settle down. Laboriously breathing through my nose, I sat up straighter with my lips pressed together. A composed Selia leaned back to sit between my knees, resting her head on my thigh. I combed my fingers through her hair while Chelsea opened another envelope.

She ran over to Lottie, waving the paper in her hand. “Oh. Em. Gee. You are actually my hero!”

“What does it say?” Selia prompted.

“She shaved off a guy’s eyebrows!” _Whoa._

Lottie wore a smug expression. “What can I say? I found his wedding ring.”

“Nice,” Selia approved, staying put on my leg. 

_She’s down there a lot today._ I mentally swatted away my dirtier thoughts, refocusing on the conversation.

“Don’t worry. I didn’t leave him completely bare. Me and my sharpie gave him a whole new pair of evil eyebrows.” Lottie snapped her fingers for each word, “On. Fleek.”

“OMG, I can’t even,” Chelsea spoke in a higher pitch than usual, clearly impressed. She rifled through her stack of secrets, reading a ton to herself and tossing them aside in different directions.

Still playing with her long waves, I watched Selia pick up one of the discarded envelopes. She kissed my knee before reading it out:

**Marisol has a lot of responsibilities, not least running her 100k-strong web page — ‘Duck of the Day’.**

**#CutHerSomeQuack #MysteriousMallard**

_When does she have the time for ducks?_

Selia shifted on the astroturf. “What’s Duck of the Day?”

“Oh, it’s just this page where we post pictures of ducks,” Marisol described. “Mostly mallards, but sometimes the odd swan, maybe a moorhen. On Wednesdays we do waterfowl.”

My girl smiled against my skin. “Ducks are hilarious, honestly.”

“We get some really wild ones. I’ll sign you up first thing when summer’s over.” The student’s features lit up as she was about to say something else before Chelsea audibly gasped.

I looked over to see her staring down at the paper in her hand. _Has to be a really spicy one._

“Oh. Em. Gee,” she paused, her eyes wide, “I’m shook.”

Hope snapped her attention to the secret holder. “What is it?”

Chelsea’s eyes somehow got even wider as she sealed her lips, glancing over at Noah. “Mm-mm.Nope.Can’t tell.”

“Why not? Is it something to do with me and Noah?”

Priya rolled her eyes. Noah had his elbows on his knees as he pressed his fingers to his temples.He shook his head and groaned, causing me to worry. I tensed. _I don’t really want to know now._

Selia placed a hand softly on my leg, turning to look up at me with concern. She comfortingly rubbed her thumb on the top of my thigh. I fixed my gaze on her, trying not to show my unease, but she saw right through it and planted another kiss higher up by her fingers. _It’s all going to kick off, isn’t it?_

“You don’t need to tell us,” she offered my preferred alternative to Chelsea.

Hope cut in again, “I think she does. It’s all our business. We need to know what we’re getting ourselves into. Plus, I can literally see Noah’s name written on the side of the envelope you’re holding. If it’s about his ex-girlfriend, I want to know.”

“I can’t say no to my girls.It says,” Chelsea’s brow knitted, “that Noah had an ex called Priya. For, like, three months.”

_Fucking hell._

Priya raised her eyebrows in amusement, observing Hope’s reaction as the girl crossed her arms with a scowl. Eyes narrowing, Hope stared down Noah completely fuming at the new information.

“Can we not make this bigger than it is?” he attempted to defuse her anger.

She shot back, “Oh, this is big. We tell each other everything. Or at least we used to. Why did you hide this?”

“Because it didn’t feel important to say. Who cares what my ex was called? It doesn’t mean anything.”

Selia gave me a squeeze before she held up her palms to calm them. “Let’s chill. Hun, I agree.It probably doesn’t mean anything. Lots of people are named Priya.”

“Thank you, Selia,” Noah returned gratefully.

Marisol only exasperated the situation. “But don’t you think it’s interesting, though? In that people tend to subconsciously go for partners who remind them of their ex…”

“Precisely,” Hope asserted shortly.

_Selia doesn’t tell me to grow up. She doesn’t roll her eyes at what I say._

“Like, so many of my exes look the same. It’s natural to be drawn to what’s familiar,” Marisol continued.

_She doesn’t try to change me. She wouldn’t have sex with her flatmate on my birthday._

“Not helping, Marisol,” Noah interrupted.

Hope threw up her arms and huffed, “Next I’ll find out they’re identical twins. I’ll never want to meet another Priya again at this rate.”

“Now that’s just unfair.”

“Why? I’m done with her trying to snake her way in with you!”

“Simmer down,” Selia firmly directed. _She doesn’t pick fights._

Priya barked a laugh, ignoring her and angling at Hope. “He hasn’t talked to you yet, has he?”

“Talked to me about what?” Hope spat her question.

Noah growled, “Priya—”

“I want it out in the open,” she cut him off. “Noah said this morning that he’s thinking of picking me at the next recoupling.” _What?!_

All of the colour drained from Hope’s face as she faced Noah. “And just when were you planning on telling me any of this?”

“For the record, I never said I was going to choose her,” Noah tried to pacify her, “just that I was… thinking about it. I didn’t want to mess up what we have over something I wasn’t sure about.”

“You’re waaay beyond messing things up, babe. I’m done with this.” She shot up from her bean bag and turned on her heel, striding back to the Villa. Noah chased after her as we all exchanged glances of shock and surprise.

_What is happening?!_

My shoulders fell. _What if I mess things up? What if I read this wrong? What if she doesn’t want to get serious?_

A tone cut through the air, and Chelsea fished out her phone. “Oh, it’s me! Guys, I got a text!”

“What does it say?” Selia hesitantly asked.

“They’ve given me a warning for stealing those envelopes. It’s against the rules, apparently! LOL. Awkward. I’ll have to be on my best behaviour from now on.”

I forced a chuckle, trying to push my doubts out of my head. Selia got up from the grass and curled up in my lap with her arms loosely wrapped around my neck. She studied my expression, her blue eyes once again seeing right through my efforts. Kissing me on the cheek, she hugged tighter.

“You two are the cutest!” Chelsea squeaked.

“We’re going for the cuteness award,” Selia rested the side of her head on mine, “can’t you tell?”

_Right, you only live once. Ask her soon. In a little bit. Not too much later?_


	21. Bitch, Don't Kill My Vibe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selia POV.
> 
> A multitude of different 'vibes' pass through the Villa. Selia puts out the last fire and gets steamy.
> 
> Mature Content.

**Selia**

The afternoon had soured into an overripe ‘Operation Nope’ falling-out borne from a round of secret sharing and a conversation I had refused to eavesdrop on. There was enough tea spilt to make the entire city of Boston blush. All of my efforts had been tossed overboard in the wake of Priya announcing Noah’s interest in coupling up with her, and I had the bitter taste of defeat on my palate. Occupying myself by tidying my wardrobe, I was determined to postpone my inevitable dip into the drama pool. _Nah, it’s more like a fucking dunk tank._

Hope was in fine form, aggressively contouring out her frustrations with heavy dabs of her blender. The target of her anger feigned ignorance toward her demeanour as Chelsea buzzed around the dressing room in another pink outfit. Her skirt flowed behind her, blonde bob swaying in her exploration of Priya’s shoe collection.

Lottie and I had agreed to try and keep the mood light, not wanting to disturb the vibes her and Gary were sharing since the morning. We were the only ones in happy, fulfilling couples, singling out the Commonwealth Crew yet again as potential victims of a recoupling gone wrong. We both were a source of relief for each other, finding a friend in our respective partners with no threat of romantic triangles—or squares for that matter. Our bicoastal friendship was something we could rely on in the Villa, along with Marisol’s declaration of keeping things plutonic. _‘Bi’-coastal is right, even if she won’t share it with the rest of us._

“I think I know what’s gonna happen,” Lottie spoke up as she finished off her lashes.

Chelsea twirled around. “OMG, are you having a vision of the future?”

“I’m talking about the Hideaway. You know, because I won the challenge?”

“He better thank his lucky stars, hun.” I shot her a wink.

Her deep crimson lips formed a half-smile. “I haven’t looked at his chart yet, but you’re so right.”

Scowling down at her makeup palette, Hope twisted her highlighter shut and slammed it on the vanity with a thud. Priya kept up her routine of pretending not to notice as she selected another bracelet. Marisol and I shared a meaningful glance, doing mental Rock Paper Scissors to decide who was busting open the hydrant first.

Beating us to it, Lottie sat beside Hope. “Wanna borrow some of my perfume? It’s got hints of lilac and gooseberry. Really fancy.”

“Do colours have smells?” Chelsea innocently inquired.

“Lilac is a flower, hun.”

“Oh! So it’s a bit like oranges, both a colour and a plant.”

Lottie cocked a brow that was particularly ‘on fleek’. “I guess?”

“You’re so wise,” Chelsea complimented in awe.

Their exchange was cut short by a groan from Hope. White jeans pristine and her bright pink lip complete, she walked in the direction of the door and left behind Lottie’s offering of perfume. Nodding to each other, the Aussie and I intercepted her.

“Where are you off to, hun?” I prodded carefully.

Her brows were knitted together. “To talk to Noah.”

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea,” Lottie advised. “You look like you’re gonna burn half the Villa.”

Hope hesitated, surveying the room behind her. Her gaze fell on Priya, and I observed her temper flare underneath her hardened exterior. “Sorry girls. I’ve got things that need attending to,” she stated flatly, turning on her heel and pushing past us.

Lottie sighed, her features forming a disappointed pout.

“Hey, don’t you let this ruin your night,” I supported.

She regained her signature smile. “I swear, Li, if you make another ‘down under’ joke…”

“Cut me some slack, I haven’t come up with any more yet.” I rested my chin between my fingers. “The cringiest dad jokes take time.”

“ _I’ll_ burn down the Villa myself if you three don’t stop making them.”

“I cannot confirm or deny that Gary has not produced any since we last saw him.”

“It’s always nice to have a laugh considering all that’s been going down lately,” Marisol chimed in, simpering to herself.

Unable to stifle a giggle, I shook without restraint as Lottie turned to make a V with her fingers, pointing them between her eyes and the shortest Islander. Priya seemed to cheer up as she joined in along with Chelsea, all of us focusing on the topic of Lottie’s upcoming date as we cracked wise and talked about some of our own hookup mishaps. Each story elicited a tangent from the bubbly designer, serving as a perfect distraction as the girls finalized their looks for the evening.

_Cold tea at a party definitely goes down easier. Oh shit, I’ll have to save that one for later!_

Hunting for my moisturizer, I left them behind and wandered into the dimly lit bedroom. The adjoining bathroom’s door opened to reveal my caramel-skinned Scotsman leaning on the frame. His tan was darker than our first day in the Villa with more of my favourite feature—apart from his remarkable eyes—covering his chest. He had kept his patterned shirt open, forgoing any buttons to reveal his toned abs.

“Li, you are seriously stunnin’ in that dress, you know?” Bobby looked me up and down, taking in my navy outfit’s low neckline as I headed over to him.

“Aw, aren’t you sweet,” I replied with a little heat on my cheeks. “What are you up to?”

His face fell. “I guess you girls didn’t see what happened after she left the dressin’ room.”

“Hm? What happened?”

“They’ve been havin’ a massive argument. It’s painful,” he sighed. “I’m just tryin’ to wait it out.”

Placing my hands on his bare chest, I gazed up at him. “You’re waiting it out in the bathroom?”

“Brilliant, isn’t it? Nobody ever fights in a bathroom.” He grinned back at me.

 _I’ll let him have this one. He seems stressed._ “Sounds accurate to me.”

“Genius, right?” His smile faltered. “But, like, even if that was a thing… I don’t think Hope and Noah would be the type.”

I slid my hands up to the back of his neck, folding my fingers together.

Bobby blushed furiously. “I was thinkin’… it might actually be nice to have some privacy.”

“Oh yeah?” I prompted sweetly.

“Aye, I mean, there’s nobody around, if you get me. Would you maybe wanna hang out in the bathroom for a bit?” He gazed into my eyes intently, the pink deepening under his freckles. “You know… with me?”

“Lead the way.”

He stepped aside as I let him go, gesturing to welcome me past the doorframe. Slipping off my heels, I crossed the threshold before he shut the door behind us. The atmosphere felt different from our bed and the Hideaway. There was no series of sweet moments to coax me out of my habits left by my unhealthy history, no romantic buildup of a date to let even some of them go. I would have to stand on my own, fully trusting in our relationship and my feeling of safety with him. _I’m so fucked up. What am I doing? I can’t shut him out now. He’s here with you._

Trailing a finger on the countertop, I looked up as Bobby caught my eye, smiling with his eyebrows raised in front of me.

I smiled back. “What?”

“I dunno,” he answered, studying my face, “you’re lookin’ at me funny.”

“Honestly, I’m kind of nervous. You?”

“Brickin’ it.” He let out an anxious chuckle. “I don’t know why I’m so nervous…”

 _Have I pushed him too far? Is this all too fast for him?_ I brushed my hands over his sides, searching his liquid amber pools. “Do you need us to slow down a little, B? It’s okay if you do.”

“No! I mean, um, I think we’ve been so caught up in things,” he lowered his dark lashes, “we got all swept up, you know? And maybe I read the situation wrong, but I just…” He traced his thumb across my collarbone, meeting my gaze again. “I want to make sure this means somethin’.”

“This means so much to me,” I breathed. _You have no idea._

His eyes flickered down to my lips. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

I shivered slightly as he slid his hands down to the small of my back, passing over my ribs as he guided me to the tile wall beside the shower. He pressed his warm body against mine, contrasting the cool surface behind me. Each kiss he left on my neck eased me further into his embrace as he travelled upwards, passionately claiming my lips for his own. Draping my arms onto his shoulders, he then hoisted my legs up around his waist.

“We haven’t been in the shower for a while,” he whispered in my ear.

I laughed softly. “What are we waiting for?”

Carefully lowering me to stand, we abandoned our clothes on the floor before he picked me back up again, carrying me into the stall after I swung the door open with one arm still folded around his neck. Backing against the side with the shower head, I turned on the water to cover any sounds we would make. My lips staying locked with his, we held each other close as the kiss intensified.

Setting me down, he broke away with this eyes wide. “Wait, hang on! Forgot to grab a condom.”

“Hurry!” I giggled at his shocked face.

Throwing a towel around himself, Bobby hurried out of the bathroom and dashed back into the shower a few moments later holding the small packet. He let the cotton fall to the floor, pulling me back into an amorous embrace and finding my lips again. His hand starting to wander between us, I gripped his wrist to stop him. _Not just yet._

“Li?” He parted with a confused look.

Kissing his neck, I continued the trail downward until I was kneeling before him. With a teasingly light touch, I drifted my fingertips over his thighs, making him shiver as I explored. I looked back up at him, brushing my lips along his V and taking his considerable length in my hand. “I want to take care of you.”

He fixated on my movements with his half-lidded gaze as I wrapped my tongue around him. Grazing my cheek affectionately with his gentle fingers, his mouth opened and eyes closed before his head tilted back at the sensation. I delighted in each expression etched onto his features, stroking and sucking while he lost himself. It wasn’t long until he was letting out the sounds I loved, his gasping sighs competing with the shower’s stream. He would glance down every so often while I worked to please him, his hips involuntarily responding to the motion of my lips and grip reaching to his base.

Time passed in a blur, my mind entirely absorbed by every reaction and his taste. His release surprised both of us when he braced himself on the glass as I swallowed, massaging his undercarriage that contracted and pulsed. After he steadied himself, I slid my lips off with a satisfying, quiet pop.

“Feck, sorry,” he apologized with a laugh, still out of breath. “That was um… yeah… really nice.”

I lightly laughed with him, standing to pull him into an adoring hug. Rubbing his back, I nuzzled into the curve of his neck and hummed, “Mm, did you like it?”

“Aye, it was… wow,” he answered breathlessly. “Couldn’t you tell?”

“You had me convinced at the end there.”

He chuckled as I felt his jaw form a grin. “Oh? Did I?”

“Mhm.” I gave him a squeeze.

“But we didn’t get to—”

“And that’s okay.” I kissed his cheek, drawing back to smile up at his cute, flushed face.

Collecting ourselves, we shut off the water and dressed quickly with the glass remaining fogged with the exception of a handprint. _Lottie is either going to cry, or die laughing when she sees that._ Adjusting myself in my bra, I caught sight of the door handle starting to turn. 

I whipped around to Bobby as he whispered in a panic, “Shower. Go!”

We darted into the stall again, shrinking ourselves into the corner. The door clicked open as we saw shapes move on the other side of the condensation. One of the figures that appeared to be as tall as Noah ran the tap, while the other halted abruptly right behind him.

“You think I’m just gonna step aside and watch you crack on with someone else like it’s nothing?” the voice snapped, confirming its owner to be Hope.

Noah’s exasperated growl shot back, “Evidently not.”

“Well you’re damn right I’m not. I’m gonna fight for us and, honestly shame on you if you won’t, too.” A loud bang on the counter punctuated her point.

I resisted my shaking as best I could, it only lasting three seconds with Bobby’s safe arms around me. He snuck a glance my way, planting a soft kiss on my shoulder before leaning in and distracting me with his lips capturing mine again. He cupped my cheek with a featherlight touch, keeping me in the moment as the fight fell away from my consciousness. _Thank you for being so gentle and kind. One day I’ll tell you. I’ll explain everything._

With a final kiss on the tip of my nose, Bobby paused to listen. “I think they’ve gone. Let’s get out before they come back.”

Heading out of the bathroom, he held my hand as I located my shoes that had been kicked aside. Stepping into the pair of heels, I faced him to straighten his collar and smooth out the fabric on his shoulders. He watched me closely as I fixed the roll of each sleeve in turn.

“Today I learned… people definitely do argue in bathrooms,” he uttered quietly, brow furrowed.

Cradling his face, I gave him an encouraging smile. “Except us.”

He perked up. “Aye, I reckon we do the exact opposite.”

We shared a hushed giggle together.

“C’mon darlin’, let’s go join the others,” he proposed with his charming, slanted grin. 

_Yeah, I’ll follow that smile anywhere._

Bobby had been dragged away by an eager Henrik and subdued Ibrahim into a round of their ‘Adventure Golf’ that was still in development by the time I reached the kitchen. I happily had sent him on his way, relieved he would have something to help him dodge any further ‘Nope’ nonsense. Stumbling upon Priya as she opened and closed the cabinets proved that I would not be as lucky. Unbeknownst to her, I had already made up my mind about her situation even before her discussion with Noah was revealed. 

_It’s my turn at the tank. Noah’s been good to me, but it’s time to dunk on him a bit for both their sakes._

Guilty expression on her face, Priya rose from one of the bottom cabinets of the kitchen island with an explanation, “I’m hoping something I’m craving will just magically appear if I close it and open it again, but that’s gotta be my seventh try. No such luck.”

“What are you craving?” I questioned as an opener.

“Salt and vinegar crisps. You’d think we would have those, right?” she sighed defeatedly, rounding the corner and planting herself on a stool with slumped shoulders. “I figured I’d be out of their way here.”

“Hope and Noah?” I perched beside her.

She nodded slowly, her long, dark red hair falling to hide her face. “Listen…”

We stayed silent for a few seconds. The argument continued on in the distance, the words indiscernible, but the sentiment rang crystal clear. Thankfully, no slamming and thuds were accompanying their heated disagreement. The distance would prevent my shakes, but that level of physicality was always a concern in a fight.

“Guaranteed we’re both getting pulled into that. I just have a feeling,” I sighed in resignation.

“No doubt it’ll come back to me at some point before today is over,” she considered, taking an apple in her hand from the fruit bowl, “but I’m not gonna make that sooner than it needs to be.”

“I feel you.”

She peeled off the label and stuck it to her skin. “Can I chat with you about something?”

“I’m here for whatever you need, hun. Fire away.” _Well, maybe not anything fire related._

“I went for Noah because I thought he was the one I wanted to be with, and I was true to myself about my emotions and my intentions. I feel like you’ve gotta do that in here or there’s no point. We’re here to find love, so you’ve got to go after the person you like, right?It was either crack on with Noah, or stick with Ibrahim, which, if I’m honest,” she trailed off slightly, reflecting for only a moment. “Ah, it’s just not really going anywhere.”

“I’m sorry, hun.” Offering her a sympathetic look, I folded my arms to lean on the counter.

She smoothed her hair over to one side. “I think he knows it, too. That’s why he’s keeping a low profile tonight, and I realize there’s an argument to say I’ve kind of got what I want, potentially. But now we’re out here, and they’re inside arguing and miserable, and it’s just has me wondering… Have I made a big mistake?”

The yelling from inside the Villa intensified.

“Real talk?” I tucked in further. “Do you really want that sword of Damocles over your head the entire time you’re in a couple with him? And by that, I mean the sword is Hope’s anger with you both, erupting in another drop and being raised again only for a round later. Noah is a decent guy, but he’s not worth sacrificing your happiness over.”

“That’s what I was worried you’d say. Well, thanks for being honest, I guess. That’s why you’re my friend. I think there was a point where I just felt like nobody trusted me anyway, so what did I have to lose by going after what I wanted? But instead of doubling down, maybe instead I could have worked harder to turn things around?” Rolling the apple beneath her palm, she sighed again as she picked it up.

“You and I trust each other, and you know you can always come to me. I didn’t realize how uncertain Noah was until I spoke to him. I thought he had completely fallen for her,” I winced at the memory of his eyes on me, “and I really thought we had that in common. Turns out he ‘wants to stay in the Villa’ as a priority, and is willing to hurt her to do so. I just don’t want the same to happen to you.”

“Maybe,” she hesitated, her uncertain gaze lifting to meet mine. “Hope’s gonna try to get me to back off from Noah, but I don’t even know how I feel yet. Like, do I go with my heart and tell her I won’t back down… Do I agree to drop it and just apologize…”

“Seriously, you deserve so much more. You should be no one’s second choice, Pri. Apologizing removes that blade and lets you be someone’s first priority. I want whatever man you meet next to be the one that treats you with respect if things aren’t working with Rahim. None of this shady shit with you being an option on the DL. You’re not a means to ‘stay in the Villa’. You’re a person, hun.”

_I’ll leave out the Kantian ethics lesson, but this shit really needs to come to an ‘end’._

Priya left her seat and returned to the other side of the counter, rotating the apple between her fingers as she mulled over my words. “Urgh. I wish that didn’t make so much sense. Apologizing to Hope would be for the best…”

The sharp click of heels on tile interrupted us as Hope herself stormed over with a distressed Noah following reluctantly behind her.

“Right on schedule.” Priya rolled her eyes to the ceiling before she ducked, swinging open the cupboard. “There you are!” she declared as she resurfaced with her desired snack of salt and vinegar chips. _Pardon me, ‘crisps’. I don’t want Gare to start tossing me potatoes again for his own amusement every time I say it ‘wrong’._

Hope stood with her arms akimbo, her foot tapping impatiently. “We need to talk.”

“This is still between us, Hope,” Noah reasoned, his annoyed expression dominating his features. “Priya doesn’t need to be involved.”

_You’ve involved everyone, and you’ve stressed out King B. Time to chill your own ‘queen’ out._

“I think Priya’s been involved for a while now, babe.”

Sighing heavily, I offered, “Do you need me to be involved?”

“You’ve been giving Priya advice, haven’t you?” Hope’s dark eyes focused on me.

Priya scoffed, “That doesn’t mean Li is suddenly responsible for my decisions.”

“I’m just saying Selia should join our chat,” she countered.

I gave the couple both meaningful, pointed looks. “Then let’s listen to each other and drop the animosity between all of you right now. This will be a productive discussion, and I’ll be damned if this escalates any more. Let’s communicate.” Angling myself more towards Hope with a softer tone, I directed, “We’re listening, hun.”

“Thank you, Selia.” She faced Priya. “I came in here to find love, and I might have finally found it, but it seems like nobody else wants me to be happy because they’re constantly trying to get between us.There are plenty of guys in here, and I bet there’ll be more soon. So can you please just let me be happy?”

“What are your thoughts, Pri?”

Priya combed her fingers through her locks. “I’ve been thinking about it, and this whole thing was just a huge mistake.I want you to know that it was never personal, Hope. I liked Noah, and I figured I should be true to myself and see what could happen here. But now I think that even if something happened with us, I wouldn’t be happy because it would have hurt so many others. Including Noah.”

His eyebrows raised in genuine astonishment, shifting his weight onto the back of his foot. _Great contribution to the discussion, Noah. Is there such a thing as the cowardly and silent type? Fuck’s sake. Okay, calm your shit, Selia. Give him a break. He’s probably exhausted._

“If you’re apologizing,” Hope began tentatively, “does that mean you’re going to stop trying to come between us? Even though he’s said he likes you?”

“Well, obviously if it comes down to a boys’ choice recoupling then that’s for Noah to determine, but I’m not going to do anything else to get in the way.” A careful smile appeared on Priya’s lips. “It is what it is, but the way I was going about things isn’t the way to start a relationship. At least, not if it’s going to last.”

Tentatively stepping forward, Hope pulled her into a disarming, surprise hug with a relieved sigh, “Thank you, Priya,”

My posture eased alongside them.

“Like, obviously, I don’t expect you to automatically like me again,” Priya began, “but—”

“We’re friends, babe. That’s all I wanted to hear from you,” Hope assured, her eyes kind and soft as she held on to her shoulders.

She returned the same amicable expression. _Now ‘everything the light touches’ might be at peace for a while._

A sudden shriek came from somewhere outside.

The four of us looked at each other, quickly taking off and heading onto the grass where Marisol and Bobby had sprung up from their bean bags.

“What was that?” Hope asked the others.

Priya frantically searched our surroundings. “Is someone hurt?”

“No, I think it’s just Chelsea.” Noah motioned to the blonde running full-tilt in her pumps down the decking from the upper patio.

“OMG you guys,” she waved both arms excitedly, stolen phone in hand, “Jakub got a text!”

Jogging behind her, the overly-muscled trainer arrived with the others as we gathered to form a circle. Ibrahim’s eyes darted between Noah and Priya before relief spread across his face as she looped her arm around his. Henrik seemed to be content with staying on the other side of the group from Marisol. Jakub’s glance my way triggered the same uncomfortable feeling it always did, causing me to take ahold of Bobby’s bicep on my left.

_I know you’re new here, but no._

Marisol nudged me on my right with an approving smile. “I saw what you did there,” she said quietly. “Nice work!”

I gave her a bright smile, grateful she had noticed my efforts. _Let’s all go back to being a little Summer Family._

“Is everyone here to listen?” Chelsea bounced in place, looking over the group. “Wait, where’s Lottie?”

“She’s gone to the Hideaway with Gary.” Bobby cracked a wide grin.

“Already? Well, one of you had better run and tell them before they get too cozy, cos what I’m about to tell you changes everything. Like _everything_ everything. Get a load of this,” she raved enthusiastically, reading out the text:

**Islanders, tomorrow there will be a recoupling. The boys will be choosing.**

**#pickwisely#shakeitup**

Hope’s mouth hung open. “Oh my gosh.”

_Shit, I didn’t mean Summer ‘Family Feud’. Survey says this is going to get messy._

Bowl of strawberries in hand, I skipped into the bedroom after helping Henrik with the cleanup in the kitchen. Making my way over to the other side of the room, I set the fruit down and tented the duvet by tucking the ends behind the headboard. I climbed in underneath it to sit cross-legged with my phone’s flashlight illuminating the white sheets, waiting for Bobby as my head propped up the centre. _It’s not a fort, but it’ll do while the others are using all of the materials for ‘sleeping’._

He lifted the cover a few moments later, ducking in with me. The duvet flattened out his hair as he became the second support, his face painted with curiosity. “What’s all this?” he inquired, glancing up at the top of our tent and then down to the strawberries.

I offered him one. “Dessert.”

Flirtatiously raising his brow, he opened his mouth, and I popped the berry in for him. He smiled as he bit down, amused with the act as he maintained his focus on my face.

We shared a few more between us, soon trying not to laugh as a loud snort interrupted Noah’s snoring. Bobby’s lips pressed together, his eyes meeting mine. It was no use. I muffled my giggling with my hands as we both cracked at the next, much louder snort. Hearing a thump of a pillow, we listened while his very vocal sleeping died down.

Bobby leaned in for a lingering, soft kiss as he rubbed his thumb on my cheek, gently holding me in place. His plush mouth moved against mine slowly before he drew back and left me in a daze. “Thanks for this, Li.”

“Mm, no worries,” I hummed, “I love spending time with you.”

His warm smile made my heart skip.

“Oh, and I left a note to see if we can get ice cream. I’m keeping my fingers crossed,” I mentioned, taking another strawberry for myself.

Eyes lighting up, he shuffled closer. “Chocolate chip cookie dough?”

“Possibly.” I winked.

He fought back a yawn. “Ace.”

Handing him the last piece, I placed the empty bowl on the nightstand along with my phone, and freed the duvet from the headboard. Fluffing his pillow and mine, Bobby lay himself down between the sheets with a content expression that I could only see after my eyes adjusted to the dark again.

“Come here, beautiful,” he breathed out sleepily, brushing my arm with his knuckles.

Settling ourselves into a spooning snuggle, I held him close as I kissed his back and fell into a sea of sleep. My dreams filled with summer and sand, all my hopes of staying by his side pouring in while colourful flashes of the surf and potential adventures played in my mind. The glare of morning and the lights above us eventually tore me away from the water crashing to welcome our feet in what felt like only a few hours later.

Several Islanders’ voices added to the disruption as I buried my face between his shoulder blades, rebelling against the sudden start to the day. __

_Let me go back. I liked that future._

“Oi, Gary, what are you doing?” Ibrahim’s bass called out as I shut my eyes tighter.

Priya joined the chorus, “Yeah, aren’t you and Lottie meant to be in the Hideaway?”

Bobby stirred, turning over with his arm shielding his eyes.

“I was in the Hideaway. Now I’m not,” Gary addressed them, accompanied by what sounded like a flop down onto his own mattress. “Let’s not get into it, alright? I just wanted a little bit more sleep, but now I guess everyone’s awake.”

I flipped onto my other side to peek at the rest of the cast. My Scotsman sat up, his slender fingers tracing shapes on my exposed arm.

“Oh my gosh, how was it in the Hideaway? Tell us everything,” Chelsea pried in her bubbly cadence from the bed beside us.

Ibrahim repelled her, “Give the guy a break, Chelsea! He’s still half asleep.”

_I was fully asleep._

“Yeah, I’m half-asleep. That’s why I don’t want to talk about it,” Gary mumbled as he pulled his duvet up higher.

“Ooh, there’s blatantly a story there,” she pushed onward. “Spill the beans, Gary!”

Dropping her arms dramatically down to her sides as she lay flat, Marisol railed against their noise, “Would you guys be quiet?!”

“Yes, please,” I was able to get out in my foggy state, “help me out… I’m so tired.”

“Thank you,” she exhaled forcefully.

“Yeah, come on,” Gary added. “I just want a bit more sleep.”

Hope stretched from her sitting position beside a curled up Noah. “A bit late for that. It’s time to get up!” She rose from the far bed with another stretch. “Another day in paradise.”

_I was in paradise two minutes ago. We had cake AND ice cream._

‘Another day, another bikini’ was becoming the second mantra of the Villa as I securely tied together the bottoms of a racier black swimsuit that had stayed tucked away in the bottom of my fabric bin. After a far less interesting shower and my morning routine, I felt a sense of calm and assurance that Bobby would choose me in the evening. All of the boys in the Villa had been friend-zoned aside from Jakub, who consistently disappeared often enough for me to suspect he was seeing one of the other girls on the down low.

Lottie’s accent floated under the change room door. “Hey, Li, is that you?”

“Yeah, two shakes!” I called to her, double checking my knots before exiting. I was greeted with the sight of her pale frame still in black lingerie and barefoot.

“Li, your look always gives me good energies,” she flattered me. “It’s got such a good aura.”

“Thanks. I love that sheer kimono on you, by the way. It showcases your ink really well,” I complimented back, earning a pleased smile from her.

“Anyway, I’m here because I wanted to ask a favour. Can you give me a hand? I want to re-dye my hair. Just a quick touch-up. It’ll only take a minute, and it’ll be good to chat.”

“For sure.”

She relaxed her shoulders. “Thanks, babes. Knew I could rely on you.”

Styling my hair in a messy bun at the same time, I followed her into the half-converted chemistry lab of a bathroom. Plastic mixing cups, sachets, tubes, and packets had overtook the nearest sink vanity. In the mirror’s reflection, I was still able to see the handprint from the night before. Lottie noticed what I was looking at and gave me a smug, approving expression without comment.

_I’d pull that boy on that door with me, don’t you worry._

Taking one of the tubes in her perfectly manicured hand, she examined it briefly before tossing it over her shoulder. She muttered to herself, “None of these colours are right.”

“Hey, you okay, hun?” I perched myself on the edge of the tub.

“Me? I’m fine, babes. You know me. Unstoppable. Hey, have you seen Gary this morning?”

_She’ll tell me when she’s ready._

“Gare tried to sneak in to get more sleep earlier, but I think he was caught by the others when the lights came on,” I briefed her with a shrug, straightening the towels beside me. “I feel him on that.I’ve shot back six cups of tea this morning just to stay awake. Henrik is convinced I have a ‘tea problem’ now.”

She tossed another tube aside. “So he didn’t say anything… at all?”

“Nope, I was proud of my little bro,” I conveyed brightly, leaning my elbow on the tiny patch of free space. “He kept whatever happened between you close to his chest.He’s on his best behaviour with you.”

With a deep sigh, Lottie turned her head. “Okay, fine, you’ve twisted my arm. We didn’t have a big night. We did do some bits, but only little bits. No big bits. Like, obviously he wanted to do more, because, like, boys…”

“Ugh, boys,” I playfully groaned and winked at her.

“To be honest, I just wanted to get a good night’s sleep. It was really nice, though. So yeah, it was a nice night, but nothing really happened that’s juicy. At least I slept well.” She picked up two tubes and presented them to me. “Hey, real quick, which colour should I use?”

“Oh, go turquoise. A greener tint would be dope.”

“Nice. Good choice. Best not to overthink this stuff.”

“ _Colour_ me curious…”

She raised a brow at me.

I smirked in reply. “Is there any particular reason we’re dyeing your hair?”

“What, you thought I was doing this for some reason because of the night we had? Nah, course not,” she dismissed. The Aussie began her prep, adding the green cream to the developer in one of the cups. “Or, well, actually… That’s not entirely true.”

Moving closer, I helped to tidy the surface around her.

She mixed the liquid with the plastic brush. “At home I always add a little cedarwood oil to the mix, but they don’t have any here.”

Gathering a few of the packets in a box, I gave her an encouraging glance as she hesitated.

“Okay, fine, I’ll tell you why I’m doing this right now. The reason is,” she paused again, setting down the cup with a click on the crowded surface, “it turns out Gary talks in his sleep.”

“What in the fuck?” I laughed in amusement. “Really? That’s, err, kind of adorable?”

_He really is Gare the Teddybear._

“I guess there’s normally so much sound in the main bedroom with Noah snoring and everything that I never really noticed.” She elaborated further, “But this morning, when I woke up, he was muttering away in his sleep and he said, ‘No, Nan, she didn’t copy the colour from your sofa, it’s just normal blue hair.’ So now every time I look at my hair, I’m going to think of Gary’s Nan’s sofa. So it’s got to change.He doesn’t know he said anything. I just chucked him out of bed and then came over here after a lie in.”

“If you end up visiting her, it’s best not to blend into the furniture, either,” I contributed to her reasoning. ‘ _Couch curls’ would be less dope._

Giving me a nod, she picked up the cup. “Anyway, let’s get on with this. Won’t take long, I’m a pro.”

Helping her as she leaned over the sink, we achieved the coverage needed in no time. Roughly a half hour later, there was incredibly very little cleanup once the process was complete. We shared a high-five and headed back into the girls’ dressing room, bumping into Gary himself. He stood in his blue swim trunks, appearing to be debating whether or not he should open the change room before he turned in our direction.

“Oh hey you two. I was just wondering where,” he paused to take in Lottie’s new hair. “Oh, hey, check that out! You’ve dyed your hair. That’s a surprise.”

“Yeah?Do you like it better than the blue?” she subtly tested.

Gary fell silent with a thoughtful expression, darting a glance my way. “Actually, I,” he stalled, but I simply nodded over to Lottie. Focusing back on her, he recovered, “You know, I liked the blue a lot, but if you feel like the green is what you’re about now, then I like it. After all, your hair is a bit of you, and you’re a bit of me.”

_Nice save._

“Oh, that’s so sweet!” She wrapped him into a quick hug. “Right, now I need to go and get some cereal. See you two later.”

Both of us watched her leave the room, turning to face each other as he pointed at my bikini.

“Must be a recoupling today,” he teased.

I waved him off. “Go have a _‘bit’_ of breakfast.”

“Alright, I will.” He chuckled, taking the same path as the goth before him.

Taking time to retrieve my water bottle, I left a few minutes after Priya came in to play a couple songs for the both of us to get energized. My journey to the roof terrace was uninterrupted, the hallway vacant and peaceful. I slid the door open on its track to the outdoor bench occupied by Bobby and Marisol. The breeze said a warm hello to my skin as I noticed he was still in his yellow pyjama bottoms and sipping a mug of his black tea with milk. The law student’s favourite bikini wrapped around her curves to match her spectacles. Her posture was straight and alert, presumably from the copious amounts of coffee she had downed thus far.

“Hey gorgeous,” Bobby greeted, beaming up at me.

Marisol gave her best smile with cherry red lipstick. “Hey there, Selia.”

“What’s up?”

 _Thankfully, nothing. And it feels fucking amazing._ I lounged on the bench beside my baker, kicking up my feet on the low table. “Just wanted to see how you both were doing.”

“I think we’re okay, aren’t we?” Marisol consulted with Bobby.

He nodded. “Aye, we’re alright.”

“Do you feel like there’s a bit of a weird vibe today?” the law student prompted, adjusting her swimsuit and playing with the ends of her hair.

“Somethin’s not right today,” Bobby delivered his assessment, “I can feel it. It’s not a bad vibe like before. It’s somethin’ new and different.”

Placing a hand on his knee, I tried to put him at ease, “The recoupling probably has some folks worried since there are two newcomers. They’ll just need to have their discussions with each other.”

“I don’t know. I really do think something’s up,” Marisol countered, tapping her chin in thought.“It’s annoying, considering all the effort we’ve put in to keep the Villa stable.”

“Aye, it’s been like fightin’ fires recently,” he agreed. “I’ve been tryin’ to help Noah work out where he’s at, and Marisol’s been chattin’ with some of the girls, tryin’ to keep everyone happy…”

_It’s difficult to put fires out when you only have champagne buckets for water._

“There was that whole thing between Lottie and Chelsea, about the Gary kiss,” she reflected. “Although, you really helped smooth that over.”

Shifting on the cushion, Bobby let out a fatigued sigh as he recounted, “And then Priya and Hope had that whole thing last night. Such a mess. But they’re actually gettin’ on quite a lot better now, I think. The tensions have really died down there. You definitely helped that happen, Li.”

“Actually, when you put it like that,” Marisol turned an appreciative look toward me, “it is a bit like, we asked you to help us keep the Villa cool and patch some things up. And you said you would… and you actually patched everything up, like, really nicely.”

“Aye, I agree. You really helped a lot.” His grin brightened his face as he shuffled closer.

“Thanks you guys,” I acknowledged. “I honestly don’t know what I’d do without you two.” _This Villa definitely would have burned down at least three times over without our help._

“We did it! We sorted everythin’ for everyone. Well, mostly.”

Marisol carded her fingers anxiously through her hair. “Yeah, there’s still the issue of the weird vibe. I don’t know. Might be my imagination.”

“I’m just happy that we can chill. I prefer it so much more,” I disclosed, recrossing my ankles.

Bobby slung his arm around my shoulders. “I know, right! Just a little extra effort here and there makes everything so much easier.”

_Thank you for trying with me. I know I’m a mess, but you make that easier._

“Anyway,” Marisol rose to her feet, “I need to get something to eat. I’m starving.”

He kissed my forehead and joined her. “Same.”

“I’m all set.” I stretched out on my side and propped myself up on my elbow. “I ate during my tea bender.”

“Henrik mentioned you drank a litre,” Marisol said with an airy laugh.

“Oh, at least.”

_And I didn’t spill a drop._


	22. To Top It All Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby POV.
> 
> Bobby and Selia get serious and compete to be Master Bakers before the boys' choice recoupling.

**Bobby**

Rubbing the sun cream into my skin, I tried to kick my laundry into a pile to avoid tripping on my shorts like the night before. I had collided with the ironing board that was now permanently stationed near the mirror, resulting in a bruise that was now visible on my forearm. Examining it, I passed more of the white liquid over the discolouration to see if it would lessen its appearance with no luck. I continued my routine and crouched down to smell test a few shirts, not able to remember which ones were rejected options and the ones I had worn. Abandoning the idea of selecting a top for the evening, I enjoyed the silence of the empty dressing room.

All of the boys’ talk about who they were picking and their comparing of notes had made my nerves shoot through the roof after breakfast. Jakub had been cagey about his choice, not helping the situation as I attempted to grill him for an answer. Noah seemed to be relatively set on Hope, and Ibrahim on Priya, while Gary was still up for getting to know Lottie. Henrik was a wild card like Jakub, having explained that he was keeping his options open since he had not been in the Villa as long as us original boys. There was also the issue of my procrastination over asking Selia how serious she was.

_If you don’t ask, she’ll start to think you don’t want to be. You’ll be ‘hard to read’ like usual._

_She must want to. ‘I love spending time with you.’ ‘This means so much to me.’_

After pulling on my favourite pair of purple trunks, I took one last look in the mirror to make sure I was half decent. More freckles had appeared on my shoulders. I ran my fingers over the them, feeling self-conscious as I gave up on counting. _Feck, and they’ll probably get darker in the sun today. I’m not built for this humidity, either. It’s like this place is cooking me sous vide._

Heading downstairs and into the kitchen, I spotted Lottie and Marisol chatting across the breakfast bar. I gave them a wave as I started another brew for the law student. Finding the French press beside the toaster, I did a double take and realized Lottie’s hair was different. It was now a light turquoise at the bottom, transitioning in an ombre style from her usual platinum on the top half.

“Lozza! Your hair! It looks great!” I complimented enthusiastically.

She twirled a strand around her finger. “Thanks, Bobby.”

“You’re both kinda like hair twins, but ombre opposites!”

Marisol offered a small smile, seeming to still be overthinking her couple.

_The ‘spark’ is missing for her. Poor Marisol. She’s aces. These lads are clueless._

The girls continued chatting as I worked, soon presenting them with a steaming cup each. From the sink I could see Selia on the lawn with some of the lads and Chelsea as they engaged in lively conversation. With her back turned to me, I was unable to read my girl’s expression, but her hands rested on her hips confidently as the boys looked up at her with engaged, entertained faces.

Lottie leaned herself on the countertop, observing me closely with her sharp green eyes. Her black lipstick enhanced her half-smirk. “You know, it works a lot better if you actually tell her how you feel instead of just making that face from way over here.”

“What ‘face’? This is my face,” I played it off, smushing my cheeks between my hands.

“The ‘Selia’s over there’ face.” She pointed one of her acrylics at me as I blushed. “That face. It’s like a sign in a shop window that says ‘be back in fifteen’ cos you check out whenever you do it.”

“I’m listenin’ to you girls,” I defended. _Definitely spaced out._

“Sure, yeah, what were we just speaking about?”

“Um,” I thought hard, “the recouplin’?”

Lottie sighed, “Oh my days, Bobby.”

Marisol raised her brows as she sipped her coffee, setting it down to scoot her stool in closer. She tapped the mug with her fingers. “I have a plan for your recoupling.”

“Oh?Another classic ‘Marisol Manoeuvre’?” I grinned at her.

“We’re going to clear out, and _you_ are going to stand here until she comes over.”

“That’s a lot less elaborate than I was expectin’. I was hopin’ for some high jinks, you know? Somethin’ with radios and secret hand signals.” I did a few test gestures from my game of Ultimate Hide and Seek. “And we’d have codenames.”

“What could your codename possibly be?”

“Don’t encourage him,” Lottie dissuaded. 

I carried on, “Right, I’d be Fox-Scot. Like foxtrot, but more Scottish? You’d be Home Spice.Lottie would be…”

“Just stay put,” Marisol insisted with a light chuckle.

The two of them shared a conspiratorial glance and linked arms as they disappeared into the Villa, leaving me on my own to stare in the direction of the hallway. When I turned back towards the lawn, I understood why they left so abruptly. Chelsea was bounding off to join Hope on the sun loungers as my girl split away from the boys relaxing on the bean bags.

_Right. This is happening._

Selia’s sun-kissed skin shone in the daylight on her way over before she entered the shade of the overhang. It was as if she was in slow motion, her waves framing her high cheeks as her long lashes blinked at me. Her effortless smile lifted the corners of her lips, distracting me from the chat I knew we needed to have.

_Focus. It’s now or never, McKenzie._

“Hey,” she spoke sweetly, making the rest of the Villa fall away.

She crossed the kitchen, coiling her arms around my neck as I pulled her close by the waist instinctively. Brushing her lips on mine, she glided her fingertips up into my fade. I got sidetracked again and kissed back harder, pressing more of my body against her. She tasted like strawberries and cream.She smelled like summer. I wanted all of my senses to be filled with her. _This feels too good. Please be serious about us._

Breaking away, she left me swaying.

“Hey to you, too,” was all I could say.

With a satisfied expression, she moved over to the fridge and retrieved her container of pineapple. She opened it in one swift movement, holding it out for me to take a piece before she popped one in her mouth.

Swallowing the fruit, I regained my composure. “We should talk. You got a minute?”

“Always,” she warmly answered.

_Right, here goes nothing. Please say yes._

“Great.” I grinned gratefully as I began cautiously, “I didn’t want to get the wrong impression and make the wrong decision later.”

She tilted her head, her features soft but unsure. “Hm? What do you mean, B?”

_Please actually have fallen for me._

“Well, what with everythin’ else going on, and all this chat recently,” I hesitated, bracing for the worst case scenario with my heartbeat pounding in my ears. “What I really want to know is if you’re serious or not. So here it is: do you want me to pick you at the recouplin’ later?”

Selia’s bright smile washed over me, revealing her response ahead of her words. “I’m serious about us, Bobby. I don’t want anyone else to pick me.”

 _YES!_ My heart swelled, feeling like it was about to explode. “Great! Anyway, that’s great. I’d really like to end up with you. I’ll pick you again this evenin’, then.”

“Mm, I’d love that.”

_She’d love that._

The grin on my face spread even wider and I swept her up in my arms, holding on tightly as I spun her around. Her adorable giggle was the only music I wanted to hear. Setting her down, I searched her dark blue eyes, confirming that I had not dreamt her reply. Selia gazed back at me with an adoration that unsteadied my knees and heated my cheeks.

_I can’t lose her—not to any of these lads in here._

“I’ve just got one thing to ask, though,” I started again sheepishly, “I was chattin’ to Jakub earlier and he was sayin’ he was going to pick someone nobody was expectin’. Do you think he’s into you?”

“He stares, but I’ve barely spoken to the kid.” Selia shrugged. “We haven’t spent any time together. I don’t think he’s into me.”

 _That’s an absolute unit of a ‘kid’._ “Oh, that’s good to know,” I sighed in relief. “I’m really glad we had this chat, and the recouplin’ later is gonna be great.”

“So great.” She looked up at me, giving me a peck on the cheek.

Glancing out into the garden, I saw the lads wave me over. “Catch you in a bit, okay?”

“Go have fun,” she encouraged, directing an upnod over to them.

Finally avoiding the topic of the recoupling after the Beach Hut, I hung out in the living room with two of the boys as we picked at our reward of afternoon snacks. It was good to take an air-conditioned break from the heat and stretch out on the sectional. There was still a weird vibe, but the down time pushed it to the sidelines as I scrolled through my phone despite its lack of WiFi. All of our devices were relatively basic and just used for texting, photos, and recording videos. We had to be careful what we sent since the show had access to everything on them, which also meant our entire camera roll was fair game for broadcast and Twitter. Mine had the selfie of all the original lads in front of the entrance from the first day, and I held it up for our resident Swedish hype man to take a look.

As we started to get more restless, we began to play with the food more than we ate it. Gary attacked me with his celery stick sword, and I parried it with my carrot before Henrik started tossing frisbees of cucumber slices that I half-successfully caught in my mouth. After a while, the variety of vegetable-related feats and games were cut short as Hope’s voice rang out from the direction of the kitchen, “Guys! I’ve got a text!”

Both blondes sprang up from the cushions of the sofa, tearing down the hallway. I followed them at my own speed, sauntering into the kitchen and shooting Selia a wink. She returned it with a smile, and I laughed at how cute she looked doing it. She was flanked by the most muscular Islanders in the Villa, both of them able to literally talk over her with their height. Everyone had gathered around the counter, and I cozied up to her while I offered my arm that she took in a gentle grip.

“So, the text says,” Hope caught our attention before reading:

**Islanders, it’s time to put your skills to the test in the Master Bakers challenge!**

_Perfect! Yes! I’ve got this, easy!_

“Ooh! How exciting,” Chelsea gleefully reacted, “love a good cake making video. They’re so satisfying.”

“Um, hun,” Hope intervened to stop one of Chelsea’s tangents, “I wasn’t finished reading.Never interrupt texty time, girl.”

“Right… sorry. My bad!”

The tall girl in box braids started over:

**Islanders, it’s time to put your skills to the test in the Master Bakers challenge! Couples will be in teams and Chelsea and Jakub will be the judges.**

**#getstickywithit #cakefortwo**

“This challenge was made for me, guys. I’m all about cake decorating!” I spoke at a hurried pace, my mind filling with ideas. _We could make it well fancy! Her handwriting will guarantee that we win!_ “Let’s go and get ready!”

Our housemates scrambled upstairs, Henrik out front with Priya hot on his heels to race him. Lottie’s cackling carried down the hall, while Chelsea started in on another story with her high pitch. ‘Nope’ bookended the group with their slower gate, both of them keeping their hands to themselves instead of their usual affectionate arrangement of Hope hanging off of Noah.

I gazed down at Selia, her oceans already studying me intently. “This sounds like a right laugh. Come on, let’s go and get our aprons on,” I suggested.

“We’ve got this in the literal piping bag,” she responded with an endearing crinkle of her nose, a hint of a smirk soon taking over. “Let’s show them how it’s done.”

_She’s still a competitive lass. They’re in trouble._

The ‘Blind Cake’ Challenge Stage hosted a single long table with a white linen tablecloth and five bare cakes on stands. Several bowls of toppings, piping bags, and a spatula were assigned to each station, with a larger bowl of vanilla buttercream icing on the right. We stood in our couples as Jakub and Chelsea took centre stage, reading over some cue cards that were left for them on a clipboard. All of the boys had both arms tied behind their backs, and the girls were blindfolded with their own arms looped through to reach in front of us for the decorating. 

Down at the other end of the row, I could see Hope and Noah awkwardly get into position for the third time. Ibrahim and Priya beside them seemed to be enjoying themselves already as she drummed her long nails his pectorals with a laugh, Gary receiving a similar treatment from Lottie next to them. Marisol and Henrik stood to our right, the short girl’s face hardly clearing his shoulder blades as she moved her head around as if she was still trying to see through the heart-eye emoji sleeping mask. Selia’s soft chest was pressed against my back, her petite, skilled hands playing with the straps of my apron as we waited. My bandana that I folded into a headband was keeping my hair out of the way as I looked down at our options, trying to come up with the best way to win.

_It’ll be well embarrassing if we don’t smash this. I’d never live it down with the boys back home._

Jakub cleared his throat, grandly gesturing to the banner as he announced, “Islanders, welcome to Master Bakers. Chelsea and I will be your judges today.”

“You each have a cake in front of you,” Chelsea described, “but you can probably already see—”

“Or not!”

“Yes, or not.” The thin blonde in pink went on for the cameras, “The girls are blindfolded and the boys have their arms tied up. There’s icing and all sorts to decorate our cake with, but you’ll have to instruct each other. You have until the end of the countdown to create you masterpieces, then Jakub and I will choose the winners.”

“Are you guys ready?” Jakub cut through the air with his large hand.

“I was born ready, J-1000,” Selia playfully challenged. _Did she just call him a Terminator?_

Gary snorted a laugh down the line. _I think she just did._

Jakub stayed in character, “Great!”

“Teamwork, people!” Chelsea clapped her hands together. “On your marks! Get set!”

“Go.”

The other couples cheered and began to talk strategy, Gary and Lottie taking the lead with her hands already in the icing bowl, swirling in colours haphazardly.

Selia tapped my chest. “What’s first, B?”

“We’ll need a base layer of icing first. Okay, I’m goin’ to try and direct you,” I answered, deciding on how to keep the directions as clear as possible. “You’ve got to move your right hand towards the table. Go forward and then down…”

Her arm reached out, carefully lowering her right hand to land on the side of the biggest bowl.

“Great! Yeah, right there. Feel that?”

“Mhm.” She gripped the edge.

“That’s got a load of icing in it. Now, move yourself left a bit and then up. That’s where the cake is.”

She felt for the top of the cake, her fingers sliding down the side to poke slightly at the gap between the two layers. “Should we do the middle layer first, or just worry about the outside?”

“Ambitious, are we? Let’s do the middle layer.”

“‘Kay, but I need a spatula to spread it.”

“It’s a little bit further with your left hand,” I instructed, her precise motions were fascinating to watch as she hovered over the utensil. “There, you’re right above it.”

Selia lifted it up to connect with her other hand, resting the handle on the bowl’s edge. Guiding herself back to the cake, she gently removed the top and set it aside. I noticed her strategy straight away as she crossed one hand over the other on the table to measure the distance between the objects on her way back, quietly counting out loud. Spatula held at an angle, she spread the icing with a light touch, using the edge of her other hand as a barrier to keep the coverage neat.

Returning her hands to the cloth, she counted again to leave the tool in the bowl before placing the top back on and resuming the initial task. Using her left to turn the stand, she remained careful with her movements and used her right to methodically coat the cake in the sweet vanilla icing.

“Is it even?” she inquired as the top and sides were almost finished.

“Go right a little bit.” I supervised her finding the edge with a slow sweep, impressed by how easily she found it. _We’re so winning this._ “Yeah, smooth it out a little along that edge. Perfect. This is lookin’ great.”

My concentration broke slightly as I heard Gary and Lottie laughing.

“Hun, you’re kind of burying the cake in icing,” he informed her with a chuckle.

Her head was tilted back as she snorted. “But that’s the best bit!”

“Fair enough, sweet tooth. If you’re happy, I’m happy.”

“Next stop… toppings!”

I looked down the row at their cake that was a rainbow mess. Purples and pinks were marked in fingerprints all over the cloth in front of them. The spatula at their station was pristine and untouched, as was the case for Marisol’s at her own less colourful post.

“What else should we use?” Selia prompted, laying her hands flat in front of the stand.

Locating the purple piping bag, I tried to visually draw the path she would take. “On your left and up a bit there are some pipin’ bags filled with coloured icing.”

Keeping her right on the table as a landmark, she hovered in an L shape with her left.

“That’s it, your hand is right above them,” I informed her. “Okay, grab it.”

Selia’s fingers felt for the tip first, then delicately taking the bag to await the next step.

“Move your left arm a little bit right, and then go forward,” I continued, becoming further amused. “Feels like I’m playin’ one of those weird claw grabby machines you see in arcades.” She halted as she aligned the bag with the hand still on the table. “You’re above the cake now.”

She slid her right hand in a straight line on the table, raising it to transfer her grip of the bottom of bag from her left. Taking ahold of the top to later push the icing down, she kept her arms steady. “Tell me when I’m in the middle.”

Waiting for her to pass over the spot, I gave her more direction as she landed above it, “That’s great, you’re in line with the cake now. Just go down a little… Perfect!”

“I’m going to just slap a bit of that icing on it. It’s all about slapping the cake,” Marisol commented from behind Henrik.

The Swede agreed with her, “Yeah, it gets the air bubbles out.” _What the hell? No! Do it on the side of the bowl._

“You know the trick, too? Selia was right, we are good together!”

I watched in horror as Marisol’s hand vigorously smacked the icing on top of their cake. The mixture splattered everywhere, raining down some thicker drops in Selia’s direction. I twisted my neck to see the white droplets on her cheek and lips, trying my hardest to banish the very adult thoughts starting to race in my head as she licked away what she could. _C’mon, focus on your cake!_

Henrik blinked at my girl. “Oops.”

“Great aim, Marisol! You got Li,” I joked with them.

Turning her head, Marisol laughed and apologized, “Oops, sorry hun!”

Selia let out a short giggle, but quickly composed herself to keep her concentration.

_They seem to be having a good time together. It’s an improvement from ‘he’s nice, I guess.’_

“Right, back to our cake…” I redirected my attention to our own creation. Selia had not strayed from her mark.

“Can you help me a little more, Bobby?” she requested.

“Sure.” _She really wants to make it perfect. Right, let’s do a heart._ “Move along a little bit. That’s right. Squeeze gently. Okay, then swirl to your right,” I described each motion to her, waiting in-between each step to make sure she could follow along. “Perfect. Swirl. Squeeze harder. Swirl. And stop.Perfect.”

The sensation of her cheek resting on my back as we worked together relaxed my shoulders.It was like a cake decorating hug.We managed two neat hearts on the surface, sticking with the single colour to save time.The others were doing well save for Hope and Noah, her rough technique separating out a chunk with the spatula as they argued. Priya’s even coverage of their ‘Violet Man’ cake was decent, the entirety a mass of purple icing.

“Li, now it’s time for the toppings,” I relayed as she returned her hands to her ‘ready’ position. “We have some fruit, a load of glitter, and a bowl of melted chocolate. If you reach across with your right arm, you’ll find them.”

“What kind of fruit?”

“Um, we’ve got strawberries and blueberries.” _This cake would be a good dessert in bed, too._

“Want to do an alternating pattern around the top and bottom?”

“Sure!” I responded excitedly. Her two fingers walked on the tablecloth up to the bowl we needed. “It’s to your left a bit.”

She brought the bowl to her other hand, centring it and assuming her stand rotating pose before using her thumb as a marker for each strawberry, moving swiftly on to the blueberries to place in-between them. Switching from her thumb on the stand to a ‘hang loose’ gesture, she was able to gage the height as I confirmed each time she placed a part of the top boarder.

“Great.That actually looks great,” I remarked after helping her add a subtle dusting of glitter. “Right, I think we’re done.”

“Islanders, your time is up!” Chelsea called out just as Selia had found the bowl of icing again, swiping some up with her finger to feed to me. It wasn’t my buttercream, but it was palatable. _I’d probably eat anything she’d feed me._

Jakub commanded with his presenter voice, “Please step away from the cakes.”

“How does it look?” Selia asked, giving me a brief hug.

I spread out my elbows for her to slip away. “It actually looks pretty good! I actually think we did pretty well.” _We’re a good team._

She took off her mask, blinking in the sun to evaluate our creation for herself. The fruit had been neatly arranged due to our care for precision, and the icing lay smooth on the surface. Its overall presentation with the purple hearts and minimal glitter made it look like a strong amateur effort, which was surprising considering the circumstances it was decorated in.

“I wish we had one of those icing combs to make it neater.” Selia bent herself down to the cake’s level.

I smiled fondly at her. “Aye, that would have been magic.”

“I was so nervous I’d let you down,” she admitted with a soft laugh, untying the cord keeping my forearms bound.

Giving her a squeeze around the shoulders, I reassured her, “Aw, Li. It’s just for a laugh. We had fun, yeah?”

“Mhm.”

_She’s sweeter than all these cakes combined._

Chelsea and Jakub made their way down the line, inspecting each cake and taking notes. We had earned a miniature round of applause from Chelsea as she viewed ours, making me more assured of our chance of winning. Once they got to Lottie’s self-proclaimed masterpiece, I took in the chaos on their stand that was a pile of every possible topping, most of them sliding down to one side as if it were melting.

“I call it ‘Six Scoops Under’,” Lottie proudly stated, her dark bikini shimmering with gold particles. _It is properly buried in icing, glitter, and chocolate._

Over her choppy sea of vanilla icing, Marisol enthused, “You’ve gone for the same technique as me, hun!”

“Yeah, you slayed that cake pretty hard, hun,” Henrik returned. _That’s one way to put it._

The judges arrived at Ibrahim’s cake, a single full strawberry being the only addition to their purple coating from before.

“The strawberry symbolizes his shield,” he explained.

Priya sighed with a chuckle. “Violet Man is taking over my life a little bit.”

“Li’s and Bobby’s looks really good, to be honest.”

“Thanks!” Selia brightened.

I beamed, “Yeah, thanks!” _We’ve got this sewn up!_

“Um… Hope, hun?” Lottie leaned to regard the disaster of icing and sporadic squirts of colour. The crumbling bits of cake in the gap between the separated section made the overall result worse. “What did you do to yours?”

“It looks like someone used it as a pillow to cry on,” Gary added with his eyebrows raised.

Henrik gave him a pat with a grin. “Speaking from experience, mate?”

“Sometimes we all need a little cry. Nothing wrong with that.”

“I might cry,” Noah exhaled heavily, “it’s a disaster. A total mess.”

“I mean, I’m sure you could save it if you put that piece,” Priya offered.

“No. It’s beyond repair,” Hope stated, her expression falling as the couple avoided looking at each other.

“Ahem,” Jakub interjected with his clipboard in hand, “so, guys. We’ve made our decision.”

Noticing he had left her behind, Chelsea scurried over to him to face the group. “Yeah, it’s a tough one, guys, but the winner is—”

“Hope!” the giant cut her off with his choice.

“Wait… what?”

Selia appeared to read my mind. “What about Noah?”

“What about me?” he replied.

She softened her voice further, “Well, you’re a team with her.” _Not any more looks like. Feck, this recoupling is going to be a nightmare, isn’t it?_

“You’ve got to be kidding, Jakub,” Lottie snarled, covered in rainbow splatter.

Chelsea piped up, “I thought we were going to go with Selia and—”

“No,” he asserted. “Hope. She’s the real winner.”

_Wait, we would have won?!_

“See, Noah? I told you it was fine,” she conveyed, flipping her braids back.

His shoulders slumped with his brow furrowed. “Ours is the worst by far.”

We all turned to Jakub as he dismissed us, “What? I don’t need to justify my choice, guys.”

_You don’t say anything about your choices…_

“You could do,” Marisol countered with her hand on her hip. “Give us some clarity.”

He drummed on the clipboard. “Well, um… Hope just had the best technique.”

“I bet she did,” Gary teased, earning an elbow in the side from Lottie.

Selia shook her head. _Aw, she tried so hard for us to win._ I wrapped an arm around her, bringing her close to my side. The other housemates exchanged glances with each other, looking over the winning cake in confusion.

“Alright, alright,” Priya calmed as she hung off of Ibrahim’s arm, “like Hope said, it’s just a game. Judge’s decision is final.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Marisol backed her up with a smile.

Noah cocked his head to the side. “To be fair, if you tilt to one side and squint your eyes a bit the cake looks pretty good,” he tried to pitch as the rest of us shared a laugh. “So I guess we won, Hope.”

“Yeah,” she said brightly.

Embracing each other in celebration, the two of them ventured off towards the side gate together. Surveying the mess they made, the other Islanders commented on needing a shower and on their own colourful crime scenes, each station looking like they ran over a family of innocent cupcakes with all the splatter. Heading out behind ‘Nope’, they all walked down the field’s path. I stayed back with Selia, doing my own last inspection of the cakes.

“I’ll well hungry. All that cake decorating has given me an appetite,” I mentioned to her, dipping a finger into a neglected chocolate bowl.

She nodded, licking our spatula clean. “Same.”

“I bet I could eat, like, three entire slices.”

“Only three?”

I made my way back to her, giving her light nudge. “Oh yeah, like you could eat more than three slices of cake.”

“I could eat an entire cake—the whole thing.” Her trademark smirk overtook her lips.

“No way.”

She swished and flicked the utensil. “Yes way.”

“Oh yeah?I bet my favourite t-shirt that you can’t,” I challenged. _She can have borrowing privileges when she chickens out._

Her expression filled with amusement, her smirk turning even more mischievous. “Your favourite shirt, eh? You sure? Those are some pretty serious stakes there, Captain.”

“I mean it. If you eat that entire cake, it’s yours.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry that you’ll have to be stuck with your second favourite after I win.”

I raised a brow at her with a grin. “Confident, Li?”

“Watch and learn.” She stretched her arms and legs, positioning herself in front of our cake. “Every drunk large pizza order has prepared me for this very moment.”

 _Why does that sentence make her even more attractive?_ “Oh, this is gonna be amazin’. I can’t believe you’re actually goin’ to do it.”

“That shirt is mine.” She wasted no time, separating out a piece with the handle of the spatula. Taking the slice in her hand, she nearly inhaled it.

Climbing up the steps of the decking, Marisol wandered back over to us. “Hey, guys, didn’t you hear we’re,” she paused, looking between us, studying Selia’s face smeared with icing. “Wait. What on earth is going on here?”

I bounced on my feet. “Li is eatin’ the entire cake!”

“I can see that. Why?”

Selia wiped her mouth with her arm. “Turning this man into a believer. He bet his favourite t-shirt, and I’m claiming it.” She continued on with another piece.

“That’s,” Marisol’s eyes widened, “amazing! I’ve got to get the others! This is happening!”

I chuckled as my girl made her way through a third of the cake. “You’re gettin’ a crowd!”

Arriving with Lottie, Jakub, and Noah in tow, Marisol gestured to the sight of Selia’s increasingly more buttercream-covered features. She was showing no signs of stopping, her hands coated in white and purple.

Noah’s mouth hung open. “I don’t believe what I’m seeing.”

“I know!It’s amazing!” Marisol exclaimed, leaning her hands on the tablecloth.

“A legendary display of strength,” Jakub remarked, quite pleased.

Lottie cheered her on, “That’s my girl. You’re smacking it, babes!”

Selia gave her an upnod, swallowing what appeared to be the halfway mark of the cake on the stand. An impressed gasp escaped me as she kept going, some of the icing falling to speckle her cleavage in the sugary substance. Gary and Henrik joined the spectators, followed by the rest of our housemates that had noted our absence. Chelsea’s giggle turned into a shriek of excitement while she dashed to watch from the side.

“You can do it, Selia!” Marisol encouraged.

Lottie turned the stand so the remaining dessert faced her more. “Go on, girl!”

Locking eyes with me, Selia requested mid-bite, “B, can I haff a fuck?”

“Right now? In front of everyone?” I felt my cheeks heat up as I laughed nervously. “You really want to do it in public, like, now? You know what they say…Spoonin’ leads to forkin’.”

Marisol rolled her eyes. “Fork, Bobby, she wants a fork.”

“Oh, my bad,” I returned hurriedly. _That would help deter some of the lads from trying to pick her… Wait, no!_ “I couldn’t hear you over all that cake in your mouth. Sorry!” I gave her a cheeky wink, passing her one of the forks from the edge of the table.

She demolished the next few slices with renewed speed.

“Wow,” Gary uttered, amazed.

Henrik held the sides of his head, his eyes wide. “This is so impressive.”

“She’s going to finish the whole thing!” Lottie burst out proudly as only one slice remained.

Ibrahim rooted for her emphatically, “You can do this, Li!”

“Keep goin’!” I hollered over their cheers.

Priya shouted gleefully in support, “You can do it, hun!”

“Looks like I’m goin’ to be shirtless when I get back home!” _Not that I’d mind at this point._

Selia annihilated the last of the cake, raising her hands above her head in a victory dance as she jumped up and down. She pointed her fork directly at me as she wiped her face clean with the tablecloth. Her smile was wild with satisfaction, her tone cheeky and smug, “Your shirt. Fork it over.”

 _I’ll fork over anything you want._ I cracked up, partially still in disbelief of what I had witnessed.

“Woo!Go Li!” Lottie celebrated.

“Hun, you’re a worthy winner,” Priya contributed as the rest of the Islanders cheered and applauded.

Recovering myself, I grinned like a madman at her accomplishment. “Don’t let me forget about that t-shirt when we’re out of the Villa, Li.” _I want to see her in it. Especially in the morning._

“Oh, I’ll remind you,” she served back, sucking the last of the icing off her thumb.

“Well done, girl,” Hope congratulated.

Selia took a few bows. “Thank you, thank you. I’d first like to thank Bobby, who stuck by me as I whipped this dare’s ass by destroying a delicious mountain of icing and cake.”

“Aw, babe. You don’t need to thank me,” I acknowledged with pride, “you won that fair and square.”

"Um, babes, I hate to interrupt your Oscar speech,” Lottie cut in, “but shouldn’t we all go get cleaned up before tonight?”

“That’s entirely up to Bobby. There’s still a lot of chocolate left.” She winked and skirted around the table to entwine her fingers with mine.

_That’s the spiciest thing I’ve heard said about something sweet in a while._

The usual crew got together before the recoupling in an effort to talk about anything else. Gary, Ibrahim, and I kept ourselves occupied in the gym with every topic under the Spanish sun, while Hope and Noah continued to spend quality time around the pool. Priya, Jakub, and Henrik had wandered off somewhere, most likely to help the newcomer feel welcome. My girl and the others were chatting away on the bean bags, her kissable lips parting into another wild smile as Lottie’s laughter echoed in the garden.

Turning back to the boys, I took a long squirt from my water bottle. “Have you seen owl legs?”

“They’re proper terrifying,” Gary confirmed, taking a break as well on the bench.

“Like, you think they’re cute, right? Then bam! Owl legs!”

Ibrahim set down his weights. “What do you mean?”

“Look it up when you get home, mate. It’s mad. They have these long, crazy legs that are all fuzzy and skinny like,” I explained.

Gary nodded. “Half an owl is pure legs.”

“What? No way,” Ibrahim breathed out in disbelief.

I made a sweeping motion with my hand. “They just swoop in, all leggy, and you wouldn’t know it until you lift the feathers.”

“Are you bantering?”

“No mate, it’s true. I’ve seen it.”

“Refills, lads?” Gary shook his empty water bottle.

Lifting my own, I agreed, “Yeah, refills.”

The three of us started heading back to the Villa together as he carried on the conversation, “You know what I saw once? Down at the docks? A fish that looked like a bloke I worked with.”

“How?” Ibrahim questioned on the other side of the blonde.

“There was this shipment of tuna. I was walking by the inspection and I swear on my nan it was his face, but in fish form. Best part? He ate loads of tuna sandwiches.” _Ha! Fish are friends, not food._

“You know what also tastes like tuna sandwiches? That one shade of pink.”

“What are you on about?” Gary shot him an incredulous look.

“Think about it, when you see a certain colour it totally reminds you of a food or something.”

“Whoa, yeah.” A series of delicious colours flashed in my mind as I spoke back up, “I see some shades of red and I’m like, ‘that’s a tomato red’.”

“And then you can even taste the tomato when you think about it, right?” the lad with rows prompted.

My eyes went wide. “Yeah… Whoa! Lads, we’re on to somethin'!”

“What’s orange?”

“Oranges, obviously.” I glanced ahead. My girl was upside-down for some reason with her legs in the air as she made Lottie crack up again by pointing a toe in her direction. _I wonder if she has ticklish feet._

Gary ruffled my hair. “What about… a bright yellow?”

“Hmm, lemon,” I mulled it over, “like, specifically Meyer lemons. They’re less acidic than regular lemons, too.”

Ibrahim tapped his water bottle as we drew closer to the group. “Definitely. Lemons in a fruit bowl, the cooking kind, and it’s not too sour. It has a texture like… the fleshy bit of the lemon, too.”

“You feel it too, yeah?”

“It’s all about the texture.” The crane operator leaned over.

Watching Selia swiftly sit upright, I directed the next colour at Ibrahim, “What’s the texture of blue for you?”

“Like the skin of a blueberry, with the juicy middle. I can feel it,” he concluded, moving his cheeks and tongue around.

Clapping a hand on his shoulder, Gary’s eyebrows raised in realization. “I bet it tasted like that too.”

“Didn’t know colours had a taste,” I remarked, pleased with our discovery.

“Hey girls,” Ibrahim greeted as we arrived next to their gathering. Marisol and Lottie looked to have grown more contemplative in their expressions. Selia glowed as her eyes met mine.

Chelsea pushed herself up further on her bean bag, wiggling with a smile. “Oh, hey boys.”

“We’re just talking about colours and how they have different tastes.”

“Oh, right. That’s,” she tilted her head, “random.”

Gary shrugged. “That challenge got us kind of hungry.”

“You should have joined Li and eaten the whole cake,” Lottie fired over with a half-smirk.

“I don’t know,” Ibrahim chuckled to himself, “she looked like she might eat me if I tried.”

“See? Rahim read the sign. Don’t feed the foreigners, Lozz,” Selia quipped.

Lottie raised a brow. “You know that also includes me, right?”

“We do have that in common.”

“But it’s true though,” Gary interjected, “certain colours make you taste certain things. When you think of the colour green what do you feel in your mouth, Li?”

I stifled a laugh. _Holy feck, Gaz._

Marisol glanced at him skeptically. “Feel in your mouth? Don’t you mean taste, hun?”

“Yeah. Taste! That’s the word,” he feigned innocence. “What do you _taste_ when you think of the colour green?”

Selia shared a knowing look with him before her cute squint appeared. “Mouthfeel aside? Hm, I’d say lettuce. Specifically romaine, though.”

“Interesting,” Marisol reflected.

“I get you, Li.” Gary grinned over at her.

“Yeah, it’s definitely got a vegetable flavour,” Ibrahim joined in on the consensus. He scrunched up his eyes and licked his lips. “I think it tastes like spinach. A bit metallic and bitter but still not harsh with a rooty undertone.”

Rubbing my chin and licking my own lips, I confirmed that his description was accurate. _Absolutely spinach if it’s darker, but also could be romaine with a lighter shade. Not kale, though. Kale’s more purple-y green._

Selia got up from her bean bag, gesturing for me to take her seat. I accepted her offer, inviting her back down to sit on my lap. She swung her legs to face me sideways, draping her arm over my shoulder to massage my neck and traps. It felt like heaven after my workout. _I want to take care of you as much as you take care of me._

Noah and Hope strolled over to the our group. They weren’t linking arms, but they seemed to be back to their loved-up selves.

“It’s called synesthesia,” the librarian stated as Selia gave him a nod.

“Um, okay,” Lottie looked between the two of them, “and what the hell is that? Should I be worried about catching that?”

“I read an article about it once.” Noah expounded upon the word as he pulled together two more bean bags, “It’s what you’ve got when you think colours have a taste, or numbers have a colour, anything like that.”

Chelsea appeared confused. “Right…”

“That’s actually pretty cool.” Ibrahim straightened his cap.

“I knew it would have a name,” Gary contributed. “Everything has a good name these days.”

Lottie swatted at his legs. “Guys, stop talking about the taste of colours.”

“Beats talking about the recoupling.”

“Preach, Gary,” Marisol concurred, raising the roof. “I’ve had enough recoupling chat.”

“It is what’s on everyone’s mind, hun.” Lottie flipped her hair to the side to look up at her partner.

“But it’s all we ever talk about.”

“Yeah, I think we should just stick to chatting about the less important things,” Noah suggested in agreement as he shuffled his bean bag closer to Hope, “like the taste of colour.”

“Chilling and talking about anything that comes to mind is my jam right now, man,” Selia matched his sentiment as she continued on with her massage. Her fingertips applied pressure on a knot gently, working it out in small circles. My eyelids began to get heavy, wanting nothing more than to curl up and nap with her on a daybed.

I barely heard Marisol in my state as she pleaded, “Please, no more colour talk.”

“Get this, Li.” Gary turned to my girl as he sat on the grass along with Ibrahim on either side of Lottie. “Have you ever like, thought about something really basic and then couldn’t do it?”

“Umm… I think we need an example, Gary,” the goth’s voice seemed far away as my eyes closed completely.

“Okay… how about swallowing.”

I snapped back to full attention with my eyes wide open. _Huh?!_

“Swallowing,” Ibrahim repeated. “That’s your example?”

“Hear me out,” Gary defended his idea. “Try and swallow, but, like, _really_ think about it. It becomes really hard to actually do it when you think about it.”

Managing to suppress a laugh, I held back as many images as I could. _Everyone else is right here. Focus on other things._ The image of her looking up flashed in my mind. _Feck!_

“Guys, I’ve totally forgotten how to do it. That’s weird,” Lottie commented, slightly dumbfounded.

Marisol shrugged at her. “I can do it just fine.”

“Same,” Selia reported, seeming to have sincerely tried. Her fingers had stopped and her full hand was flush with my skin. She kissed my temple and whispered in my ear, “You okay, B?”

_Am I that obvious? No, she just knows me, right? Just don’t get up for a few minutes._

“I’ll keep still, ‘kay?” she soothed without the rest of our housemates noticing, each of them distracted by their own attempts at Gary’s task. _She can definitely feel it._

“That explains a lot, to be honest,” Ibrahim thought aloud.

Noah cut in, “Oh, that’s called centipede syndrome. It comes form this poem about a centipede who was asked how it walks with all those legs. Before it just didn’t think about walking, it just did it. As soon as it realized how tricky it was to walk, he fell over.”

“That’s kind of… sad, actually,” Hope submitted, her eyes downcast.

Noah glanced to the side. “Yeah…”

A ding sounded from their direction as Hope checked her phone.

“That was mine,” he clarified. “Guys, I’ve got a text.”

The remaining Islanders ran over to the rest of us from the kitchen, Henrik and Priya taking the lead in front of Jakub who had decided on more of a jogging approach. Selia unintentionally shifted a few times in her energized curiosity, making my situation worse. She looked down at me apologetically as the others halted behind Marisol, while Noah rigidly sat up with worry.

“Read it then, mate,” Henrik urged, rubbing his hands together.

Priya spurred him on as well, “Yeah, come on, Noah!”

“Don’t keep us in suspense.” Hope angled herself to him.

With a sigh, he read it out:

**Islanders, the next recoupling is in one hour. The boys will be choosing who they want to couple up with.**

**#pieceofcake #boyschoice**

_‘Piece of cake’ doesn’t cover it. She can have all of it, all over again._

“Oh…,” Hope breathed out, stunned.

Chelsea’s lashes fluttered as she expressed shock for an entirely different reason, “One hour?! We’ve got one hour to get ready?!”

As the lads began to walk away, the girls raced off in front of them, while Selia remained to hang back with me. I glanced at her in embarrassment, still unable to get up from the bean bag despite the news. She looked at me fondly, tucking a loc back into place and comfortingly rubbing my back. 

“Want me to stay put for a little bit?” she offered sweetly.

“If you wouldn’t mind,” I tried to keep my voice low. “It’s alright when it’s just us, but everyone else would see…”

“Mm, no worries. You’re comfy.”

“Glad you think so.” I let out a relieved, soft chuckle. 

She wrapped me up into an affectionate hug. Gliding my hands further up her back, I brought us closer and gave her a tight squeeze that made her giggle. 

Squeezing back, she half-whispered as she tried to contain herself, “I’m going to hug the erection out of you.”

I coughed and burst out laughing with her, our grip loosening on each other as Selia nearly fell backward. I reached out to catch her by the arm just in time to pull her back to safety while she let out a squeak. We eventually regained our composure through a series of deep breaths, and she helped me up from the bean bag with two hands.

“You’re showering on your own, or we’ll never make it to the firepit,” she lightly teased with a wink.

Lacing her fingers with mine, I led her towards the Villa. “I can’t wait to see you there. You’ll be a whole three inches taller, I’ll break out the stilts…”

“We can busk for tips.”

“I’d busk for a toastie right now,” I replied as I became even hungrier at the thought.

She smiled up at me. “Why don’t I make you one after it’s over?”

“We can fix one together, if you’d like.” _I’ll do anything you’d like_.

“Mm, that sounds perfect.”

_My lass. Yeah. Lass, Princess… Li. That sounds perfect._

Entering the dressing room with a towel still around my neck, I strolled past the huddle of the other boys to pick up where I left off with my shirt dilemma. The green with abstract florals was a strong contender as it passed the smell test. I laid it flat against my tan shorts to decide if they were a match. Satisfied enough, I slipped my arms through the short sleeves before I rolled the fabric up three times. I stepped into my shoes, wiggling my toes once I got them on. Tuning back in to the others, I was hit with the worst possible ‘pitch’ coming out of Henrik’s mouth.

“I agree with Jakub, honestly. Love Island is a place to have fun. We should all try something new and make sure we’ve connected with the right person. Find that really good, strong bond with one of the girls, and see where things go. If I’ve learned anything from Marisol, it’s that the ‘spark’ is important,” he addressed the rest of the boys. “It’s all about that connection.”

“I’m staying in my couple,” Gary asserted, folding his arms.

I wandered over as I fastened my belt. “I reckon there are a few of us who want to stick with the girls we’re coupled up with.” _Girls we’re serious with._

“Anything can happen.” Henrik shrugged.

Ibrahim shook his head. “I’ve made up my mind, mostly.” _‘Mostly’?! I leave to shower and ‘mostly’ happens?_

“We can always switch back on the next one. The guys have the power, so we may as well take advantage of that and make it really count.”

Desperately trying to bury my anxiety, I uttered hesitantly, “I guess you’re not wrong.”

Jakub eyed me with interest and kept silent.

_Right, I just need to pick first. Everything will be fine McKenzie, you’ll see. She’ll be there and you’ll pick her, then she’ll run over to kiss you. You’ll make a toastie together. You’ll get into your bed and have a cuddle. She’ll call you a cute nickname, and you’ll hold her. It’ll be fine._

Gary was not swayed by the Swede. “Do what you like, but that’s where I stand.”

“Pick whoever you pick, I suppose,” Noah passively directed at the group.

“I’ll leave you to it, I’m heading out there,” Jakub spoke in a self-assured tone, crossing the room to grasp the door handle. “Time to shake things up.”

_It’ll be fine. I think._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Format Update! All chapters have been uniformly formatted!  
> Only Chapter 16 has been edited/reworked.
> 
> Next Chapter: The Fuckening, Part Two


	23. I’m Not Disappointed, I’m Angry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selia POV.
> 
> Jakub shakes things up at the boys' choice recoupling. It turns into 'an absolute disaster'.

**Selia**

Having left the girls to their ‘only’ hour of makeup, hair, and change of wardrobe, I enjoyed the time alone to work on more important things. Organizing all of the prep completed for toastie making, I arranged the ingredients I had called ‘dibs’ on in a series of containers. They were all cut and washed for Bobby and I to decide which combination we would prefer later on, the specific cheeses accompanied by a ‘Gary’s Nan will find you if you eat this’ note. Gruyère was an option that had appeared in the fully-stocked kitchen for the first time, and I was determined to use it with the echalion shallots I had thinly sliced. The mozzarella was not my preferred mozzarella di bufala, but it earned a spot on the roster as I sealed the lids shut.

_If he likes his ‘spaghetti hoops’, his palate must lean toward cheese and onion combinations. There should be more wine in this place. We need a decent Cab Sav with this after the recoupling._

While making room on the shelves in the fridge, I brought Bobby’s mango chunks to the front and properly twisted the top back on the milk bottle. I managed to arrange everything into neat stacks after some expert-level Tetris, shutting the door proudly. Caught off guard, I jumped back when I saw Marisol and Priya standing on the other side.

“Sorry if we scared you, Li!” Marisol apologized with a light laugh. Her black blazer had a similar cut to her white favourite, giving her a classic hourglass silhouette with a belt as she evaluated my lace-covered curves.

I recovered quickly, wearing a smirk, “Shit, you both almost literally swept me off my feet with those looks! Those boys don’t stand a chance. They’ll be falling all over each other when they see you.”

“Aw! You’re sweet! I love that look on you, Li,” Priya reciprocated in her long, shimmering dress that draped down to her Manolos.

“Thanks, Pri.”

“Whoah, check out Jakub,” Marisol remarked as she pointed out to the lawn.

The fitness trainer was standing in the middle of the artificial grass, flexing before he spread his feet to stretch with his hands above his head. His overzealous voice travelled over, “I’m feeling good! I’m ready!”

_That kid is so ‘homebrew’. Never mind it being a prank term, the description is too accurate._

Jakub proved my internal point further as he flexed himself into another strongman pose while grunting three times. “Hoo-ah!” he expelled into the night air out to the dark hills, then relaxing his muscles and dusting off his disturbingly tight white pants.

“What’s with him?” Priya directed toward us.

Marisol pushed up her spectacles and theorized, “He’s getting hyped up.”

“That’s, like, the most extra thing I’ve ever seen.”

“A bulk order of extra,” I concurred.

Priya cocked a brow and tilted her head as he did a few more poses. “Is that supposed to be attractive?”

“I think it’s supposed to signal confidence.” Marisol held her elbow and tapped her chin in thought. “Maybe he’s feeling nervous, and this is his way of dealing with that?”

“Oh, so it’s like a ritual to get him psyched up. That makes sense. I do those, too.”

“Ooh, what do you do?”

Tossing her hair to the side with a smile, Priya elaborated, “Well, when I’m showing people around a house I went them to buy, I get there like twenty minutes early and I put on _‘Money’_ by Cardi B and I sing the whole song through like there times.”

“See, that’s exactly the same thing!”

“Yeah, but I do it in private. He’s just doing it right in the middle of the lawn.”

A familiar chime came from all of our phones as I checked my lock screen:

**Islanders, it’s time for tonight’s recoupling, please make your way to the firepit.**

**#rundontwalk#haveyourcakeandeatit**

_Already have. We’re on to making toasties. Keep up._

Marisol’s crimson lips curled upward. “Of course. Here we go!”

It was the opposite of cake-worthy.

Giving a single tap of my heel on the decking, I tested whether or not I had gone deaf. It was the only sound other than a potential pin drop at the firepit, the breeze dissipating almost in sync with my foot as the atmosphere stilled in thick tension. The seconds dragged along and clawed at my ribcage, my chest torn with unanticipated worry. I had been incredibly naive like always.

From right to left, I observed the boys on the curved firepit bench as my body started to feel as if it was not my own. Jakub had confidently claimed my usual place at the end on the far right, his shirt an unwilling participant in the evening’s event as its buttons strained to accommodate his frame. With a casual lean, Henrik partially rested his arm on the backrest with an ankle on his knee, while Noah’s returning stoic expression in his centred seat rang silent alarm bells. Gary’s eyes apprehensively darted between the two of them and back over to Lottie, then settling on the newcomer with a flicker of frustration. Next to him, Ibrahim sat bolt upright, fixed on his partner with a focused squint. Bobby’s gaze was downcast, studying the decking beneath him in order to avoid mine—it was the same posture from when Priya chose him.

Our plans were evaporating before my eyes.

_He comes first. If he doesn’t get the chance to choose you, be there for him. He’ll need you more than you’ll want to put anyone in their place._

Every fibre of my being wanted to pull him into a secure, caring embrace, and I struggled to resist the urge to forget about the recoupling entirely. I ran my fingers through my hair to self-soothe. Someone must have taken bolt cutters to the friend zone fence, and I was uncertain of who the culprit was as I swept my eyes down the semi-circle once more. The lines had been drawn for some time, but one of them had kicked up the sand against my will.

The buzzing of Jakub’s phone split the silence and I refused to look at him directly, solely interested in finding a way to reassure my partner. _Please look at me. It’ll be okay._ Gary caught my attention as he pushed his flannel up towards his elbow, both of us sharing a concerned glance. He scratched at his beard, adjusting his eyeglasses with another look over to Lottie.

Standing to his full height in my periphery, Jakub cleared his throat. “Alright. I want to couple up with this girl because I think a lot of people in here might have given up on her, and because I think I see something in her that nobody else does. She’s a great laugh and I want to see where things could go with her. I always say I’m not afraid to shake things up. I want to see where my journey takes me. So the girl I want to couple up with is…”

I stiffened as I felt his eyes. _Don’t—_

“Hope,” he finished.

The other Islanders were suspended in a state of bewilderment. Noah’s unmoved features served as a stark contrast to Gary’s mouth hanging agape. Ibrahim’s eyes widened under the brim of his cap, while Bobby glanced over at the fitness trainer, barely processing what he had said. _It’s okay. We’re fine._

“Whoah,” Hope exhaled from down the line.

She bit her lip in amusement through her grin. Her sure steps on the planks led her to Jakub, giving him a kiss on his cheek as they sat down closely together. Assessing the new development with parted lips and narrowed eyes, Lottie shifted her weight with a hand on her hip beside me. Just past the makeup artist, Chelsea was strangely without comment with hands clasped over her mouth.

_So much for putting out fires together. I could have chilled more champagne for all of us. Saved the buckets._

A text’s chime acted as a form of smelling salts, directing our focus to a risen Noah with his arms hanging loosely at his sides. His head was bowed, the reality of his circumstances finally setting in. Behind him, Henrik picked at the cuff of his jeans while Jakub relished in his own self-satisfaction. His new match drummed her dark red nails on her knee expectantly, awaiting the obvious.

“Well, I… I think I need to,” Noah cut himself off as he shook his head. “Right, right. Okay. This is a bit of a shock, but actually, it’s not completely unexpected, and I know what I want to do.”

Bobby went rigid again, and I strained to stay still. _I’m here. I’m not going anywhere._

The broad-shouldered librarian’s ‘ahem’ was caught in his throat as he shifted on his feet. “I’d like to couple up with this girl because even though this wasn’t how I was expecting it to go this evening,” he paused with a glare aimed at Jakub, “I’m excited to embrace this opportunity to give it a try with someone new. Ever since the beginning, I’ve wanted to see what it would be like to get to know this girl. So, I can’t really believe I’m saying this, but the girl I want to couple up with is Priya.”

_Fuck. This is just arson at this point._

Snapping his head up in unwelcome surprise, Henrik’s quick movement distracted me down the bench. A slight creak of the wood under the cushions whipped my gaze to the left as Ibrahim leaned forward.

“Wait, what are you,” he spoke up, his bass low and brimming with anger.

Gary put a hand on his arm to keep him seated. “Easy, mate.”

_Please don’t start a fight. I can’t handle it right now. I can barely stand._

Face stamped with bemusement and without commentary, Lottie gave me a shrug when I turned to look down the row. Priya parted from the line to join Noah, putting her arm around his waist. She sat down between him and a frozen Henrik, whose phone went off almost immediately.

“It’s my turn now,” he stated, getting to his feet. “This isn’t quite what I was expecting to be saying when I stood up here,” he pointed his displeasure at Noah, “but it looks like nothing’s going how you expect this evening, so…”

Lottie folded her arms. _We can salvage this._

“So the girl I really was hoping to couple up with has already been chosen by someone else, and that’s fine. That’s Love Island!” Henrik picked himself up as he grinned over to Priya.

She avoided it, shrinking in closer to Noah.

“But I’m still happy, because I think this girl’s a really good match for me. We’re always sparking off each other, she makes me laugh, and I’m fascinated by her. So, the girl I want to couple up with is… Selia.”

_What._

Bobby’s eyes fell to the floor.

My shoulders tensed. I blinked back my disbelief and turned to Henrik. Shoving down my tears, I nearly choked on my own frustration. _You can’t do this to him._ _How dare you…_ A match struck in my chest as I flexed my fingers at my sides. … _How fucking dare you!_ Hand defiantly on hip, I took a deep breath and fired back, “Run that by me one more time.”

“The girl I want to couple up with is Selia?” the traitor repeated in confusion.

Holding back the flood of adrenaline, I took another breath. I sent Henrik a short nod and a sideways glance, flicking back my hair as I walked straight over to Bobby. His dark lashes stayed lowered with a furrowed brow, and I felt helpless at the sight of him. Bending down, I slipped my hands into his open palms that were hanging off his knees. _We found each other. You haven’t lost me._

“Hey, we’ll get through this together, okay? I’m not going to share a bed with him, and I’m still serious about us. I’m still yours. We’ll choose each other as soon as we can, I promise,” I comforted softly, rubbing his perfect fingers with my thumbs.

Lifting his head, Bobby brightened into a genuine, sweet smile. “I know it, babe.” He pressed his lips to the back of my hand with a gentle squeeze. “Go on, be with your man. We won’t be apart for long.” _I’m yours, B. I promise._

With all my strength, I smiled back and traced his jawline with my fingertip as I left. My reluctant footsteps carried me intentionally past Henrik without a word. I sat down beside Priya with a maelstrom of resentment. I fought not to drown in memories of choices taken from me. The Brutus to Jakub’s Cassius slowly accompanied me on the bench, tentatively regarding my features.

“How are you feeling?” he asked in hesitation.

Without Bobby at my side, all of my sharp edges found their whetstone as I crossed my legs, checked my nails, and cut him down icily, “Lovely to know you just lack basic observation skills. Take a stab at it.” _You couldn’t see that I’m his? Fuck you._

He stared back, stunned. “Um, I guess I misunderstood… Sorry. I guess we should talk afterwards.”

“What a fucking concept,” I breathed out with piercing sarcasm. _So you can’t see, but you can talk. Good to know you just neglected to ask. Good to know you just have no fucking respect. I’ll deal with you later. He’s my priority right now._

A notification chainsawed its way across the firepit in a high pitch as Priya stopped eavesdropping. Her former partner stood up from his seat. Henrik shifted as he looked away from me, while Gary prepared himself to reach out with his hand hovering over his leg. No one spoke. Chelsea’s spread fingers over her cheeks partially hid her ‘#shook’ appearance. The other Islanders turned their eyes to Ibrahim uneasily.

“Alright guys. It’s my turn,” he started off, his eyes scanning down the line of remaining girls. “I’m not really sure, like, how this is going to go, but everyone’s pulling it out of the bag tonight, so I think I’ll do the same. It’s all change, right? So I’m gonna go with my gut. I’d like to couple up with this girl because she calls it like she sees it. She gets straight to the point, she makes me laugh, and I really want to try things out with her and see where they can go.” 

_Why not! We’re all fucked already, anyway._ I folded my arms and glanced at a distressed Gary, who had done the same to guard his heart.

Ibrahim calmed, acceptance washing over him as he formed flirtatious smirk. “I think it’s time to do something a little unexpected. The girl I want to couple up with is Lottie.”

“Really?” Lottie stepped forward, eyebrow raised. Her features then softened into a half-smile. “Babes! Okay, let’s… Let’s see how this goes, then.”

My little brother’s eyes filled with denial before a flash of anger appeared. _No… I’m so sorry Gare. I don’t know what I can do for you right now._

His former girl took her position on the bench between her new partner and Bobby, her pale skin’s contours highlighted by the flickering glow of the fire. My Scotsman had shuffled himself almost to the edge of his seat as he looked from Gary to Ibrahim, appearing to be unsure if he should speak.

With his thick brows lowered behind his frames, the bearded blonde checked his phone. “Righto. My turn,” he announced, rising to stand. In what looked like an attempt to mentally shake off his disappointment, he straightened out his jeans and mustered a smile. “I’d like to couple up with this girl because she’s got a lot of energy, and I wonder if she’s got any hidden depths. The girl I want to couple up with is Chelsea.”

The petite designer’s eyes shone with excitement.

He glanced over at Marisol. “Sorry, love.”

“It’s fine,” she replied, shrugging passively.

“Oh my gosh, this is exactly what I wanted!” Chelsea exclaimed as she rushed over to plant an enthusiastic, massive kiss on Gary’s cheek. She placed her hand around his waist, bouncing on the spot. “I can’t believe it!”

Managing to keep up his facade, Gary added, “Me neither. What a turnout.”

The two of them took their positions on the cushions, leaving Marisol as the last girl standing with slumped shoulders. Coming to her rescue, Bobby jumped up to take his turn.

“Right, I guess it’s my go. I think it’s fair to say that, like, some people have thrown this recouplin’ for a bit of a loop,” he glanced between Henrik and I with his brows knitted together in a sadness that almost broke me, “but I guess there’s not much I can do about that right now.”

_I’m still yours. He’ll never be my man._

Turning to Marisol, he recovered himself. “But I’m really happy with how this has come out. I think everyone probably gets that this is goin’ to be more of a friendship couple and less of a blazin’ romantic one, but,” his face broke into a sincere grin, directing his speech at the group as he gestured toward her, “I want you all to look at this girl right here and tell me that she’s not flames emoji flames emoji one hundred emoji. I legit can’t believe nobody has chosen her yet. You’re all missin’ a trick. So we’re gonna couple up as friends, but sooner or later this girl is goin’ to wrap someone around her finger like spaghetti. So this is me calling it. You haven’t seen the best of her yet. The girl I want to couple up with is Marisol.”

_And this is why._

Running over, she threw her arms around him. “Thanks, hun. That’s,” she wiped away a tear, “that’s so sweet. You’re such a good friend. And I know it’s only a friendship couple, and I am still hoping to meet someone I get the spark with in here; but in the meantime, I’m so glad I’ve got a friend like you in here. You’re the best.”

“Pleasure’s all mine, babe,” he returned as they sat down on the bench together to a round of applause from the other Islanders. I clapped with an encouraging smile, trying my best to support him. His kind amber eyes met mine in gratitude, and nothing else mattered.

_You make everything brighter._

“So, I guess we’re all done, then?” Bobby questioned after the cheers died down, looking around at the group.

Marisol surveyed the couples as well with a raised brow. “Like, basically nobody’s with the person I thought they’d end up with.”

Priya started to crack up, “It’s… It’s an absolute disaster!” She erupted into a contagious belly laugh, clutching at her sides as she rocked back and forth.

 _Yeah. We’ve completely fucked it. It’s a clusterfuck. A whole entire cluster of fucks._ I stifled a giggle. _We’re all equally, holistically, beautifully, and bitterly fucked. And if I don’t laugh now, I’ll fall apart._

Bursting out with her, I shook in my hysterics and buried my emotions six feet deep. Like dominoes in a row, Noah, Gary, Lottie, and Marisol joined in. Soon the entirety of the firepit was consumed with laughter. I began to hiccup from my lack of oxygen and erratic diaphragm, trying to stay upright as I lay the headstone of my feelings in the dirt.

Utterly baffled, Jakub sat to the side and watched us. “What’s so funny, you guys?”

“Mate, like, if you’re not getting it,” Ibrahim managed, his cheeks rising further.

Marisol clutched her knees. “I don’t think we can even explain it.”

Hope and I locked eyes, both of us with tears rolling down our cheeks at the absurdity to keep ourselves aboveground. I kicked my feet, holding my ribs as I gasped for air.

“Okay, okay,” she steadied herself on the backrest. “This is great. What a great situation. Seriously, though, I think there are, like, some conversations we need to have right now. Serious conversations.”

We all cracked up again. I mentally put down my shovel in temporary resignation.

“But seriously, seriously, there are, like, some things we need to talk about.” She tried to hush us with her hands while we began to regain our composure.

Ibrahim leaned forward and contributed, “Yeah, like Jakub, how come you picked Hope? Hope and Noah have always been together.”

“It’s a good question,” I heard Noah say from my right.

“I knew someone would ask.” Jakub straightened his shirt. “Listen, Rahim…”

“Call me Ibrahim, mate. We don’t know each other,” he dismissed with contempt. _Don’t start._

“Alright. Ibrahim. I don’t have to explain myself to you.”

“I think you should explain, though, mate. Like, I think you owe us that much,” Gary asserted before giving Ibrahim a side-eye. He was taking them on one at a time. _Gare, we’ll figure this out._

Jakub was smug as he explained plainly, “I think me and Hope have good chemistry. I think she’s hot. She thinks I’m hot.”

“You don’t know that, mate.”

“I think I do, mate.”

Both boys angled themselves toward each other, starting to square shoulders. I tensed up again, becoming completely still as dread reanimated itself amidst their hostility.

“Hey!” Priya interjected loudly. “Can we all chill for a second?”

Jakub stuck out his chest.

My anxiety turned in its grave and bumped hard against the sides of its coffin. “Boys, seriously. Chill. I can’t do this right now,” I stated rigidly.

“Yes. Let’s all take a deep breath. If you lot are done swinging your dicks around,” Priya continued firmly, “I want to hear what Hope has to say.”

Lottie backed her up, “Yeah, she’s the person we should really be listening to.”

I closed my eyes, unable to muster the ability to care for anything other than Bobby’s wellbeing. _Save the speeches for tomorrow. I’m not rational enough to be your referee. Let me be there for him. Let me tear Henrik to shreds for hurting him._

“Fine, fine,” Hope began anyway. “Look, you guys, I know you’re all… I know this is a weird development for the group, but we can’t pretend it’s been plain sailing for me and Noah these last couple of days. And that’s partly coming from him… He had that thing with Priya, after all…”

_Stop talking. Let’s end this. He needs me, not your fucking opinion._

“And even though some of you have been encouraging me to fight for what me and Noah have,” she smiled in my direction and I compelled myself to return it for Bobby’s sake, “I’m basically ready to try something new, and there’s no time like the present.”

Jakub drove his point home, “See? I knew it.”

“Bollocks. You didn’t know anything,” Gary rejected.

Noah stood up, casting his eyes to the side and down. “Hope, can we talk about this in private for a minute?” _Yes. Do that._

“I’m sorry, babe, but I don’t think that’s what’s best for me right now,” she answered.

“But I…”

 _Don’t make this all about you. Let me fucking be there for him._ She went on, “I’m trying to fight for what I want, and what I’ve realized is that what I want right now is to try something else. You’re coupled up with Priya now. You chose her. Why don’t you tow go and spend some time together? Listen, you weren’t exactly surprised when Jakub picked me and I went along with it, right?”

_I don’t care._

“I suppose,” Noah sighed.

“And you knew exactly who you wanted to pick afterwards, right?” Hope questioned. “You didn’t hesitate. You picked Priya basically without a flicker of hesitation.”

“It’s true.”

“Well, those are the facts.” _And I still don’t fucking care!_

“So we’re, like, actually doing this then.” His face fell. “Decoupling.”

She nodded. “Breaking up. We are, hun.”

“Alright,” he said, lingering for a moment too long before he turned and left the firepit.

Closing my eyes again, I concentrated on keeping myself together with controlled breaths. _What are you doing, Selia? You’re stronger than this. Your body is still yours, and you’re still his. No one else’s. Henrik’s not worth the kerosine. Just redraw that line, but in fucking concrete this time._

When I viewed my surroundings, I noticed that the other Islanders had took Noah’s departure as a cue to disperse into their own groups. Hope, Chelsea, Priya, and Jakub had started to head over to the Villa together, while Gary and Ibrahim separated out in the direction of the gym. Marisol and Bobby had disappeared, and I frantically searched the lawn for any sign of them to no avail.

Henrik placed a cautious hand on my shoulder. “I think we should have that talk now. Let’s go over to the daybeds,” he suggested without eye contact.

“Fine,” I responded shakier than I had liked.

Following him over to the furthest bed under the pergola, I stepped out of my shoes and leaned back against the headboard to hug my knees. He settled himself on the edge, surveying my state with a mixture of confusion and disappointment.

“So, um… You didn’t seem too pleased that I’d picked you earlier,” he mentioned nervously.

I narrowed my eyes. “You hurt someone I care about. Why would I be pleased with that?”

“Oh. Yeah… erm.” He shifted uncomfortably.

_You can’t eviscerate him entirely—even if you want to. Think of Bobby. Think of what he needs._

“Explain yourself.” I blinked back a stubborn tear. _I hate you._

“I’ve always thought we had a bit of a spark and the whole recouping was already going really unexpectedly, so I thought, ‘let’s just give it a go’. So yeah, that’s where I’m at. It’s all a bit exciting and confusing, and I really think we should see where this goes,” he justified, daring to smile.

I shook my head, the tear escaping as I frustratedly wiped it away. “Not good enough. Explain more.” _I hate you for being selfish._

“I guess I was thinking that with all the confusion in the Villa with this recoupling, this was a chance to like,” he paused to collect this thoughts, if he had any, “try something kind of fresh? How do you feel about that? Do you see a future for us?”

 _I saw the future I want already._ Pressing my lips together, I exhaled with an unsteady breath as everything I felt was unearthed. I needed to be in Bobby’s safe arms. I needed to be held. I needed him to be okay so I could be okay.

“You alright?” Henrik tilted his head.

I allowed two more tears, but no more. _You’re not worth any more._ “I just want to be with Bobby. Why is that so hard for you to understand? I’ve told you that since you got here.”

“Well, if that’s how you feel…”

“I want to be friends,” I choked out, gripping my legs tighter, “I sincerely fucking do, but I thought you were better than this. I really didn’t think you could do that to him. It’s—fuck, I don’t have the energy right now to be disappointed in you, I’m just angry. And I’m frustrated. And I’m tired…” My chest heaved. “I’m so fucking tired… And I just need you to sleep alone.”

“I get that you’re feeling that way. I’m not going to try and deny that…,” he trailed off sadly, looking up at the Villa to the shadows moving in the bedroom. “I’m going to join the others. They seem to be getting ready for bed.”

Drawing my knees closer, I stared out toward the infinity pool, wishing it was the ocean back home. “I’m sleeping out here. Go.”

The weight on the bed lifted, and his footsteps receded without protest.

Waiting a few moments to make sure he was out of sight, I forced myself to stand again and made my way to the vacant kitchen. Retrieving my water bottle from the sink’s basin, I turned on the tap to fill it in the returned silence. I set it down on the counter, my eyes finding the water in the distance again. I felt a warm hand on the small of my back, and I looked up to see Bobby’s soothing smile. My body eased for the first time since the afternoon, and I wrapped myself around him, burying my face into his chest. The safe arms I needed most brought me closer. _You’re all I need._

“Hey. I’m goin’ to be honest, I really didn’t see the recoupling goin’ the way it did,” he spoke into my hair before pulling away to meet my gaze as I brushed over his forearms with my fingertips. His tone turned serious, “We really need to talk about what we want to do from here, and how we want to play this, so I was thinkin’…”

Suddenly and without warning, four of the Islanders appeared from the hallway. Bobby parted from me, and I spotted a bruise near his elbow that I hadn’t noticed before. _What happened? Is he okay? Did he bump into something? Or someone?_ Jakub, Hope, Priya, and Chelsea were laughing along with a story Priya was telling, but I couldn’t be bothered to listen.

“That’s the funniest thing I’ve heard in a long time,” Chelsea remarked, highly amused. “I can’t believe that’s how they make mayonnaise. Olive oil and vinegar! That’s lols.”

“I don’t think that was the point of the story, babes,” Hope relayed to her with a chuckle.

“This reminds me of the time I was at a bodybuilding meetup and this rep came along with these meal replacement samples,” Jakub took a seat on top of the counter to expound upon something useless.

Tuning out his rambling, I focused back on Bobby who rolled his eyes in frustration. His shoulders slumped, and his handsome features wore a crestfallen expression. He sighed defeatedly, “Maybe it can wait until tomorrow.”

“If you think it should, B,” I said sweetly. _I don’t want to push him when he’s upset like this._

He gave a nod.

Taking his hand to turn his arm over, I examined his injury. The bruise was already blueish purple, making it at least a day old. “Aw, baby, don’t fall apart on me just yet. We’ve got to get you back to that firepit in one piece,” I tried to cheer him up.

He let out a weak laugh. “I’ll try.”

“Good,” I offered him an affectionate smile, giving him a kiss on the cheek, “because I want to keep trying with you.”

_I don’t want to try with anyone else._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for waiting!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this one! (Despite the feels.)


	24. Right After You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby POV.
> 
> Bobby and Selia say their goodbyes as the girls are whisked away to Casa Amor. Henrik starts to crack on with the new girls.

**Bobby**

“Hey,” Selia breathed softly in a comforting whisper.

Shedding the last of my restless dreams, I opened an eye to smile at her kneeling down beside our corner bed. _Please let me be awake this time._ My voice still raspy, I whispered back, “Oh hey.”

“We don’t have long. Can you keep a secret, Captain?”

“What kind of secret?”

Her expression turned mischievous as she bit her lip. “The _top_ kind of secret.”

“I reckon I can,” I said with a grin, shuffling over to pull back the covers for her.

She climbed in beside me, tangling her legs with mine as she rubbed my chest. “The girls are going on a secret trip.”

“Oh, whoa, is everyone gone?” I craned my neck to glance at the lads sleeping alone before settling back down. “You lot are like cats. I’ve got no idea how you did that without makin’ any noise.”

Her giggle was nourishing. “I was tempted to commando roll into the dressing room, but Hope would have ran me right through all nine lives if I woke anyone up.”

“Nothin’ wrong with a perfectly-timed commando roll.”

“You would know.” She looked at me fondly. “It also helps that you boys sleep like sacks of potatoes.”

 _I could hardly sleep without you._ “So where are you goin’?”

“No idea. We’re just supposed to leave and it’s meant to be a secret.”

I tucked a strand of her hair back in place. “I hope you’re not gone for too long. I’ll miss you.”

“Aw, B.” Selia kissed my knuckles. _I’ll miss you doing that, too._

“I mean it. It’s always different when you’re not around.”

“Mhm, it won’t be the same without you,” she hummed, tracing my collarbone.

Gently cradling her cheek in my palm, I met her gaze and let my vulnerability surface as she thoughtfully drew two delicate fingers to my lips. Kissing them softly, I studied the contours of her face to keep every detail for myself. _I’ll miss this._

My focus flickered down the curve of her cupid’s bow. Leaning in closer, I rested my forehead on hers. She brushed her nose against mine, giving me an adoring smile that I wanted to deserve. I eased her down onto the pillow, holding her in place while I brought our faces together with a tilt of my head. Slowly and tenderly, I kissed her with all of my emotions overflowing at once as her hands glided down my sides, her touch featherlight on my exposed skin.

Craving all of her reassuring affection, my body dove in to everything I felt for her. Our hearts beat faster as she pressed herself up against my chest. She wrapped a leg around my hip, and I deepened the kiss in reply. I guided her closer with my hand underneath us, grazing her ribs on the way past. Selia’s faint sigh parted her lips, our tongues entwining while I drifted through all the strawberry memories we shared between the same sheets; her light, musical laughter floating through each frame.

_I don’t want to stop being yours._

Parting from her in a daze, I buried myself into her hair, taking in the summer scent that I loved as I nuzzled further. Gathering her in my arms, I pulled myself on top of her completely to feel as if I was hugging every inch of her. She swept her fingertips up and down the length of my back soothingly, weaving her legs around mine. Laying together in the dark, the stress of the recoupling faded away.

_I need to tell her._

Lifting myself up slightly, I poured out my heart, “I care about you so much.”

“I bet I care more,” she offered hers with a playful challenge.

“Bet I care most.” I gave her a wink and a kiss on the cheek. _I need you most._ Gazing intently into her eyes, I tried to convey how serious I was, “Right now, I think if you ever left the Villa, I’d walk straight out after you.”

Her smile became even more like sunshine. “I’m only here for you.”

Basking in the warmth of her words, everything felt like a dream until she brought the tip of her nose to mine, and the boop made it official—this was real and we were still ‘us’. I smiled down at her, capturing her soft, perfect lips as I held on tightly in our passionate embrace. _I’ll stay for you. As long as you want._

Interrupting our moment far too soon, the others began stirring nearby. I reluctantly separated from my girl, wishing we had hours rather than seconds. A part of me wanted to be caught for them to see we were still together. I wanted them to see how serious we were.

“I should venture out there,” she sighed, smoothing her hands over my shoulders.

“Oi, what’s all that noise?” Henrik groggily croaked across the room. “Keep it down, alright?”

Selia giggled quietly and raised a brow. “You can fit in a suitcase, right?”

“We could find out,” I pitched, only half-joking.

More of their rustling prompted me to slowly roll off her.

“I wish we could,” my girl pouted as she slipped out of the duvet. Reaching down, she caressed my cheek and pressed her lips sweetly to my forehead. “We’ll talk when I get back, I promise. I have to go, ‘kay? I’ll see you soon.”

“See ya! Have fun!” I tried to keep my voice low, blushing at her gesture.

I watched her pull on a white beach wrap I hadn’t seen before, covering her toned curves in a sheer fabric. With her steps light on the carpet, she blew a kiss on her way out of the bedroom. Spreading out with my limbs pointed to each corner of the bed, I breathed a sigh of relief.

_Right. I can fix this. We’ll get coupled up again. I’ll win challenges and games. The prizes could be to pick first, or to stay safe. We still have a chance of making it to the end. If we don’t, we’ll see each other on the outside. I’ll give her my t-shirt, and she can stay at my flat when she visits._

_I should see them off before everyone wakes up._

Wiggling myself out from under the covers, I almost tripped getting out of bed with my foot caught in the sheet. I grabbed my phone and crept into the hallway, then able to hear the distant clicking of heels on the tiles downstairs. Shuffling quickly in my pjs, I made my way down to the bright foyer with the sun streaming through the entranceway’s large windows. I shielded my eyes from the blinding light as I opened the door, my bare feet stepping out onto the cool pavement.

Partly squinting, I could see the two red Jeeps with the girls inside, one with a door open. Almost ready to leave, Selia leaned past Lottie to wave from the backseat as the goth shot me a half-smirk.

I called out to them, “See you later, girls! We’ll—”

Lottie swiftly shut the door before I could finish. The engines started and both vehicles pulled away down the tree-lined drive, soon disappearing around the bend. _We’ll miss you._ My shoulders fell a little, left behind on the walkway as the birds chirped their own farewell.

I heard a familiar ding from my pocket. Unlocking the screen to my messages, I saw Selia’s text:

**I’ll miss you, Bae-B xoxo**

I hastily texted back:

**I’ll miss you more xxxx**

_I’ll miss the sweet things you say._

I smiled to myself and headed back inside, satisfied with my reply and amused by my new nickname. Padding through the Villa in the early morning, I ascended the stairs and snuck into the bedroom, discovering that the lads were quite annoyingly fast asleep. Half were in new sprawling formations without the girls beside them. Despite all their waking noises earlier, Noah was on full-blast in the nearest bed, while Gary was murmuring in a serious conversation with himself about not wanting beans for breakfast.

To take advantage of being up first, I ducked into the bathroom and stripped down, climbing into the shower stall. The hot water relieved the tension from my shoulders as I shifted for it to pass over each side of my back. Standing in the stream, I lathered myself up in body wash and tried to gather my thoughts. My mind wandered through all of the possibilities of how the night before could have gone. I longed for the alternate outcome I’d hoped for, both of us waking up together as we would start doing more everyday things. We could have taken a shower with everyone sleeping so late.

_Why did he have to choose my lass? Of all the girls, why her? What if they get close…_

I shook my head, dismissing the idea. _She was in your bed this morning, not his. She wants to try with you. She cares more, and you care most. You’re staying for each other._

Turning to let the water hit my face, I shut my eyes and tried to outline a plan in her absence. It wasn’t just about the two of us. We would potentially be responsible for the other Islanders going home if we didn’t play things smart. Marisol leaving without finding her spark would be heartbreaking, and Henrik was a mate despite the recoupling. Similar to how Selia had described it, I wished our Summer Family would only get bigger. Her and I being in entertaining friendship couples was the one plausible solution to keeping all four of us in the Villa. The selfish part of it would be spending more time living with her and getting to know what kind of future we could have.

_I don’t even know if she’d settle down. We haven’t talked about any of that yet._

Washing up the rest of my tired body, I eventually dragged myself out of the shower. Voices from the others began floating through the door as I towelled off, thankfully sounding civilized. I wrapped the bath sheet around my hips, finishing my usual routine alone before I applied some lotion. Noah silently shuffled past the threshold and stood in front of the sink on my right. He didn’t say a word, opting for a sympathetic pat on the back that spoke volumes on its own.

“Hang in there, yeah? Come find me if you need a chat later,” I encouraged, returning the gesture as I noted the crack in his stoic expression.

He nodded slowly in his trance.

“I’ll catch you in a bit.”

Avoiding any conflict, I dodged the rest of the boys in their discussion around Henrik’s bed on my way to the dressing room. After a coat of sun cream and a quick change, I roamed into the kitchen for a pleasant distraction. I filled and switched on the kettle in the shade, grateful there was a breeze ahead of the scorcher of a day. Too peckish to wait for the fry up I had offered to make Gary, I searched for something to tide me over.

When I opened the fridge, my heart sank. Selia had done the prep for our toasties before the recoupling. All of the plastic containers were neatly stacked on the shelves. One of them had a note about Gary’s nan. The ingredients were portioned. She had cut up my mango for me. We had made so many plans of our own.

_Right. Keep it together. You can still make a toastie with her._

Sighing sadly, I took out my fruit and leaned on the counter. I replayed our goodbye over and over in my head, trying to commit everything to memory. Footsteps came from down the hall on cue with the rolling boil inside the kettle. Ibrahim rounded the corner, giving me a cautious smile as he picked up a nectarine from the fruit bowl. He examined it with narrowed eyes and opened a drawer to retrieve a paring knife along with a cutting board.

“Mornin’,” I greeted, munching on my juicy snack.

Ibrahim gave an upnod over his daily ritual. “Want in on this?”

“I’m all good.” I shook the container in my hand. “Mango?”

“Brilliant. Thanks, Bob,” he warmed as he took a few pieces.

Making us both a cuppa, I passed his mug over while I attempted to work out if he had patched things up with our mate. His calm demeanour seemed promising. We stood in silence for a few moments, eating our fruits of choice while the commotion from the lads noticing the girls’ departure carried downstairs.

“You lot are up and bangin’ about,” I mentioned with a chuckle, hearing the flurry of open and shut doors as the they searched. “Should be a laugh today.”

Ibrahim washed his knife in the sink. “Have you seen the girls?”

“I haven’t so far,” I tried to say casually, shrugging for good measure.

“I thought Li would be out here, but her bed’s made,” he observed with a look over to the daybeds.

“She probably got up early.” _And got in our bed._

“She’d get a swim or a workout in after last night.”

“Yeah…”

He turned to me hesitantly. “You two chat yet?”

“Sort of,” I replied, biting the inside of my cheek. _We said what matters, anyway._ “We’ll talk properly when the girls get back from wherever they’ve gone off to.”

His large hand squeezed my shoulder. “Sorry that happened to you, mate. I didn’t know he would choose her.”

“It was all a bit of a shock to be fair,” I reflected as I stared at the floor. _A pure nightmare._

“We’ve got your back,” he supported brightly. “He still doesn’t know how to use ‘succulent’, anyway. You’ve got nothing to worry about.”

 _He could win her over… No, stop. She wants you. She said she was still yours in front of everyone._ Pushing my doubts aside, I let out a short laugh. “Yeah, that’s bare minimum to be in a couple with her.”

“Hey, do you think—”

“GUYS! I GOT A TEXT!” Gary boomed from upstairs.

Exchanging a wide-eyed glance, we bolted up to the bedroom, the athlete easily racing ahead of me. Narrowly missing a collision with the frame, I stumbled through the doorway behind him. The others were gathered near the window in their pyjamas in an energized, shifting huddle. Folding into the circle beside our closest mate, I spotted Henrik eagerly awaiting the announcement of where the girls had gone. He didn’t avoid my gaze, instead giving me a toothy grin hello. I managed a nod.

_We’re having a chat, you and I._

“Alright lads, here it is,” Gary addressed us before he read aloud:

**Boys. The girls have been sent to Casa Amor for the next few days on a mini-break. You’ll be staying in the Villa to welcome some new Islanders who are on their way.**

**#catsareaway #homefieldadvantage #boyswillbeboys**

_The next few DAYS?! Whole days?!_

The group erupted into speculation straight away. I read the text over Gary’s shoulder again. The insecurities Selia had kept at bay with her reassurance flooded in, my mind racing through all the possible guys who could give her the world—all the guys smarter than me. I needed her gentle hands on my skin, relaxing me like always when my head was spinning, but she was out there with them. They would be all over her.

“What does ‘Casa Amor’ even mean?” Henrik questioned, borrowing the phone.

Noah shook his head as he explained to him, “It means ‘House of Love’, mate.”

“‘House of Head Turning’, more like,” Ibrahim muttered.

“That’s savage.” Thor Junior’s eyes went wide. “So they’re going to be cracking on with new blokes over there, then?”

“Reckon some of the girls are too loyal for that.” Gary shot me a meaningful wink. _She is, but what if she could be happier?_

“What about the new Islanders on their way here?”

“New girls?” Jakub guessed, towering over the group.

Henrik nodded excitedly. “Has to be!”

“Sick! Time to pull out that BDE!”

“Hey-ooh!”

_Bruh. What about our girls? Think of Noah…_

Gary rolled his eyes, but spurred them on, “Okay, but game plan first!”

Jostling each other into the hallway, the lads led the way to our dressing room. Noah and I trailed behind them, the tall librarian forcing a smile as I successfully achieved mine thanks to years of practice. I gave him a small nudge as I bounced at his side to keep the mood upbeat. If our encounter in the bathroom was any indication, he hadn’t had a secret cuddle to know where his girl’s head was at. His girl had turned the Villa upside-down and refused to talk about it.

As we all piled in, the change room became a revolving door while swim trunks replaced the sleepwear being flung into corners or stuffed in laundry bags. Henrik hauled Ibrahim over to the mirror to apply their respective sun cream and lotion, acting as the hype man for the morning as Gary joined them with product for his hair. After he pumped himself up with a few poses, Jakub eyed the ironing board in contemplation, his arms crossed over his huge chest. I took a seat on the ottoman with Noah in the centre of the room, resting my legs that were still sore from pacing after the ‘disaster’.

_You can meet new mates and pull more pranks. This lot can’t fight if they’re having fun._

The hulking trainer patted down his buzzcut. “Bet they’re well fit.”

“So fit.” Henrik grinned in the reflection.

“Bruv, the fittest. With massive… personalities.”

“What do you think they’ll be like, _really_? Do you think any of them read comics?” Ibrahim straightened his cap.

“Boys, boys, boys,” Gary interjected, chopping his hand on his palm, “we need to talk strategy here!”

“What do you mean Gaz?”

“Who’s staying loyal, who’s keeping their options open… all that. We’ve gotta have a plan going in. I reckon I won’t get up to much with Lottie and Chelsea in the mix. Nothing wrong with a bit of proper banter, though. I’ll still get to know the girls.” He fixed his hair and angled himself toward the golf pro. “What about you Rahim?”

“Guys, after last night, I’m open if I’m honest.” He darted a glance at Noah.

Henrik clapped a hand on his back. “Yeah, I get you. I’m on the fence about things with Selia. We had a rough start, and it’ll be good to get to know some new girls! Guaranteed they have loads of interesting things about them!”

I strained to keep the peace. _Fucking hell… what does that mean?! We were serious._

“I’ve got high standards. It all depends on if they’re extra enough,” Jakub submitted smugly.

Ibrahim took a subtle dig, “Do they need to be more extra than you?”

“That’s up for debate!”

Gary turned to lean on the drawers. “How about you, Noah? What do you reckon?”

“Yeah, err, I guess it’ll be nice to meet some new girls,” he feigned interest, scratching at his stubble he had left unshaven.

“That’s what it’s all about! Get in, lad!” Jakub boisterously cheered, earning an understandable glare back.

Maintaining his grin, Game Plan Gaz prodded, “And you, Bobs?”

“Well, I’m the official head of the welcomin’ committee!” I stated with a broad smile, jumping up from my seat to rally the others. “Our last go of it wasn’t the best. We need to redeem ourselves, boys! Let’s have a laugh and show the new girls a good time.”

“That really doesn’t answer the—”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be in charge of the banter. You just stand there and look pretty, Big G,” I cut him off with a wink. _Let’s bring back the good vibes. Noah needs it. I need it._

“That reminds me! Rahim! I need to speak to you about your chat.” Gary slung an arm around his shoulder, pulling him aside.

“Anyway, there are loads of things we can do before they get here.”

“Should we make the beds?” Noah proposed passively.

“Aye, probably a good first impression,” I considered. “Or we can keep the mess. Like, make it more authentic, you know? Real Villa life.”

“Authentic mess,” the Henrik added, making confident eye contact.

“Lived-in, cozy.” _Good vibes, McKenzie._

Noah perked up and gestured to my area. “Speaking of mess. Bobby, put your shirts away.”

“But they’re just so good for pilin’, Noah. It’s their natural state.” I bounded over to my clothes on the floor and crouched to present them. “It’s like they were made to be in a pile. See? I have a system now. The clean ones are on the top.”

He shook his head with a laugh. _That’s a start._

“Jakub what are you even ironing? You’re wearing your trunks,” Henrik directed over to the giant who had started on another pair of white trousers.

“These are for tonight,” he did another pass, “a sharp fit is key for those first _impressions_.”

I cracked up, “That doesn’t make any sense, mate. You’ll be at least on your seventh impression by then.”

“Or ninth,” Ibrahim chimed in from behind Gary.

“I’m more interested in which base,” Jakub came back, half-biting his lip. _Mate…_

“Ooh spicy,” I gave him a playful smirk, “I’m thinkin’ pranks, though.”

Ibrahim escaped his lessons. “What do you got, Bob?”

 _Finally! What I’ve been waiting for!_ I leapt onto the ottoman to get more height for the delivery of my plan. “So, you know when you stay over at a mate’s for the first time and you have to learn where everythin’ goes? Well, here’s the idea: we make up a new place for somethin’ in the kitchen and convince the new girls that’s where it belongs. Like, ‘oh that always goes there.’”

“But it’s a really weird place.”

“Exactly.” I nodded over to my accomplice.

“What do you have in mind?”

“The smoothie maker. We use it a lot.” My mischievous grin widened. “We tell them it goes on top of the fridge, and that way they’ll have to reach, too. It’ll be perfect. And we’ll all tut if they don’t put it up there each time.”

“Solid.”

“Yeah, let’s do that. That’ll be a right laugh,” Gary joined in.

I stood up straighter. “Right! All in favour of the prank say, ‘aye’!”

“Aye!” the lads declared in unison.

 _Ace! This will make things feel back to normal._ I hopped down from my perch and stretched out my lower back. Dashing to the mirror, I rolled a few locs between my palms in an attempt to evade the inevitable chat workshop headed my way. Gary came over immediately with Ibrahim in tow.

He raised his eyebrows at me. “You got any lines planned, then?”

“Lines, Gaz?” I jokingly scoffed. “Who needs lines when you’ve got all this?” I wound my hips with my arms above my head, eliciting a decent chuckle from both of them.

“But you’ve got to have a line or two, bruv.”

“I’ll crack a few jokes. Gettin’ a laugh is easier, anyway.”

“Just do what I do,” he coached.

“What you do? Well that’s dead easy. All you do is…” I cleared my throat, mimicking his stance as I deepened my voice, “‘Alright?’”

“Never fails. Simple, but effective.”

“I don’t doubt it. Right, well, I’m gonna start another brew after all this excitement.”

Noah’s phone went off. “Looks like a brew will have to wait. I’ve got a text.” He held the screen up as we crowded around, reading it out:

**Boys, it’s time to meet the new girls. They’re waiting for you out on the lawn.**

**#playnice#butnottoonice**

“Here we go!” Henrik exclaimed, leading the charge as the boys whooped and cheered out of the dressing room. Noah tried his best to go along with them, appearing to need more time to get used to his post-‘Nope’ life. I scrambled to find my water bottle to take with me, but I was unsure where I had left it. Giving up after one last look, I strolled into the hall.

Before I could follow the group to the stairs, Gary turned and stood in front of me, his brow knitted with concern. “Seriously though, are you alright, mate?”

“Right as rain, and I’m a bit of an expert considerin’ where I’m from. Let’s go welcome the new girls. You can tell the one about the bishop and the nunnery for real this time,” I deflected. _I can’t deal with this right now._

“You sure?” he persisted.

“We’ve got _birds_ to meet. You’d be out of your tree if you missed out on that.”

He gave me a heavy pat on the shoulder, unconvinced. “If you insist. Let’s head out there.”

Letting him go on ahead, I took a moment to peek at my phone as I leaned against the wall. My favourite cute couple selfie lit up the screen. In protest to the recoupling, I scrolled through my camera roll to find Selia’s sexy Truth or Dare pic, and set it as the background with a smirk.

Henrik could take all the photos he wanted, but this one was just for me.

_Not too much can change in a few days… right? It’d take longer than that for her to fall in love and forget all about me._

Stepping out onto the lawn was like the reverse of the first day in the Villa with a plus one. Six new girls were chatting with the boys poolside, tossing their hair and giggling aside from one in black shades. Her fuller, curvy figure remained composed in her black and white one-piece, while a curly bob framed her unreadable expression. The girl on her left appeared to be her exact opposite. She was a bohemian waif of a blonde, her long hair streaming down to her hips with shades of pink streaked in.

“Alright, ladies?” I modified Gary’s introduction, briskly walking over.

The tallest girl with a jet black pixie cut and almond eyes turned her head. “Aren’t you the bloke that made a cake shaped like his nob?”

 _Oh yeah, there was that round too…_ “Well, she told me to bake a picture, but it didn’t last longer,” I cheekily recovered quickly, taking a spot beside Ibrahim.

_Wait, how long does it take to eat a whole cake? We didn’t time it._

“Oh my days,” Hope’s doppelgänger exhaled as she laughed along with the others. She had smaller box braids, but the two women were nearly identical. Noah’s gaze was fixed on her in disbelief. _I’m sorry, mate. That’s wild. We’re gonna need name tags._

“My name is Emily, by the way,” the pixie cut girl reintroduced herself. “You look taller on the telly.”

I stood on tiptoe. “That better?”

“He is proper funny, Ibrahim! You were right!”

He looked at me for assistance, his mouth forming a straight line as the girls fawned over him.

Flipping her auburn locks, another new Islander with deeply tanned skin locked eyes with me. “I’m Blake.”

“Hey, I’m Bobby. Officially known in the Villa as Mr. Love Island. Anyway, hope these boys have chat better than their manners. You girls don’t have drinks in your hands,” I returned, smiling to the others.

Gary leaned in. “We’ll make the kitchen our second stop. All aboard for Gary’s Grand Villa Tour Bus!”

“I’ve always wanted to take Gary’s Grand Villa Tour!” the sixth girl squealed with excitement, her ginger hair bouncing around her shoulders as she clapped her hands. I noticed a small tattoo of a nose and whiskers on her wrist under her jewelry, swiftly assuming she was a cat person. _I like dogs more. So does Li. Her and Chels are obsessed with pugs._

“This way, ladies,” he invited, gesturing up toward the Villa and flexing his bicep.

The group of girls strutted in their heels beside us as we crossed the lawn and stepped up the levels of decking. It was more of a broil than a bake in the intensifying morning heat, our party arriving at our destination with a heavy side of UV rays. Three full champagne buckets dripped out their welcome down their sides, water pooling at the bases. Noah and Ibrahim took charge of pouring duties, while Jakub slid on to a barstool beside Emily. They seemed to be getting on from the jump, her hand resting on his bulging arm. _Never mind my cake. That’s an absolute nob right there. It’s been one night._

Conducting his informal tour, Gary went on about the location’s short history to the pair of keenly interested girls. The ginger he referred to as Siobhan cheerfully nodded with the blonde he called Hailey. Each took their chance to encourage him with questions, causing him to proudly puff out his chest.

“Tara and I were curious, baker boy. You know all the girls in here… which ones are our competition?” Blake probed, batting her eyelashes beside the clone at the breakfast bar.

“Well then. Gettin’ right down to it, huh? You’re wantin’ to use my powers of observation to get a leg up on the others?” I mocked a gasp, “And you haven’t even bought me a drink first?”

“You can tell us. We’ll make it worth your while.” She gave me a once-over.

Henrik grinned at them. “You girls are a handful.”

“Are _you_?” she quipped flirtatiously.

He shot them both one of his exaggerated winks as they giggled back.

I rolled my eyes. _Right, just forget about my girl straight away, then. It’s fiiine. We shouldn’t have ‘kept it down’ for you to sleep._

“Oh Gary, can you clear the smoothie maker for us? Our hands are a bit full,” Ibrahim interrupted the tour across the island, passing out the drinks with a nod over to the machine.

He got the hint as he put his story on hold. “Sure, Rahim! Let me sort that right now.”

“Thanks, mate.”

I tried to keep a straight face as he put it on top of the fridge as if it was routine.

“Why all the way up there?” Blake questioned, tilting her head in confusion.

Flashing her a convincing smile, I stated as fact, “That’s where it lives.”

“Oh, okay.”

_Too easy._

Leaning on the counter, the girl in shades pried for more information in an Irish accent, “Pleased to meet you, Bobby. I’m Shannon. I overheard you three talking about the other girls?”

“Now wouldn’t it be more fun if your competition was a mystery?” I stalled with a grin.

Saved by the bell, a familiar text tone sounded from Ibrahim’s pocket. “I got a text for the guys,” he relayed, motioning for us to huddle up for him to read:

**Boys, it’s time to send the girls in Casa Amor something to remember you by. Please pack your current partner’s suitcase with their belongings and a special item you would like to send them.**

**#specialdelivery #baggagecheck #keepmesake**

“I’m afraid we’ll have to be right back, ladies,” Jakub said as he turned to the newcomers. “We’ve got a few care packages to send over to the other girls.”

“Don’t worry, I’d care for your package, Jakub,” Emily served over with a wink.

Gary and Ibrahim stifled a laugh with me.

_These girls are intense._

A chorus of hushed opinions about the new Islanders returned to normal volume as we entered the girls’ peaches and cream-scented dressing room. It was a fruity wasteland with a strange echo I was not accustomed to. Without our girls, it seemed like an entirely different room. Marisol’s mug museum was abandoned, while the vast shoe empire Priya had brought with her was without its ruler on the cold tile floor. All of the chiffon tops left behind by Hope draped over lonely door handles, hanging above Lottie’s discarded ‘toasted marshmallow’ body spray. Selia’s tidy station made me miss her all over again.

The crew had aligned six roller suitcases in front of each cupboard with a sticker bearing our partners’ names. They appeared to be the girls’ personal bags, each varying in different in patterns and colours. To my dismay, every single one was big enough for me to fit in earlier.

_It’s only a few days…_

As the lads carried on, I aimlessly lifted a few cups on the shared vanity until a protruding sliver of white caught my attention. Focusing on the paper tucked in the middle of Selia’s neat row of pouches, I poked at it carefully as my curiosity grew. It appeared to be a note. I snapped it up into my palm without the others noticing, retreating to Marisol’s bright red suitcase in the furthest corner.

Peering over my shoulder, I confirmed the group was still distracted as I unfolded the tiny message in secret. My heart swelled when I saw my name, realizing it was addressed to me in Selia’s elegant, crisp handwriting:

_Bobby,_

_Just in case we don’t have time to see each other, I wanted to leave you a note to remind you that I think you’re amazing. I care for you so much, and I’ll be back soon. Don’t worry about this recoupling. We’ll figure everything out together. xoxo_

I gazed down at her feelings written out for me sincerely in black ink, hands slightly shaking and face flushed. Reading it again, I tried to hear it in her voice. _Please don’t forget about me. Losing this would hurt too much._

“The new girls are going to be fun. They’ve all got interesting chat. Hailey’s well up for it,” I heard Henrik blatantly air across the room, “I’m excited to get to know Blake most though. She seems great. She’s my type on paper, defini—”

“ _Anyway_ , I suggest we get started. We should pack somethin’ nice for the girls that we’re _coupled up_ with,” I loudly cut in as I spun around and folded my arms assertively, running out of straws for my patience.

_He’s already forgotten about her…_

“Good idea, Bobs,” Gary acknowledged from beside him. “I have loads of ideas for Chelsea, I reckon. She’s the sentimental type. We can chat all about new birds later.”

The boys nodded in agreement, fanning out to pack the entire high street’s worth of clothes. Jakub was the most efficient by far as garments flew off hangers and laundry sailed into luggage. Contending with a gothic sprawl, Ibrahim chose items more strategically, all of them black to play it safe and not incur the Australian’s wrath.

Pocketing Selia’s sweet words, I unzipped the main compartment of Marisol’s suitcase. Her cupboard contained a neutral-coloured candy store of options—too many options for the one bag. Resolving to fit at least half, I steadily transferred a tailored assortment of evening wear and bikinis, unsure if I was picking combinations that worked. _I hope she finds her spark soon. I’ll give as many speeches as I have to until someone gets it._

“How many bras does a girl need?” Gary ran commentary from the floor, throwing each one into a pink case beside him.

Ibrahim closed up Lottie’s hardshell. “Never mind that. How much black can one person own? There was even a cape.”

“I’m stopping at three pairs of these,” Noah concluded, holding up a pump as a flag of surrender.

“It’s a few days.” The golfer dusted his hands. “They can’t need that much stuff.”

“My sister packs two of these for a weekend.”

“Is she moving house when she does it?!”

“Well, the girls are moving Villas with these,” Jakub remarked, rolling past them. “I reckon I can fit a special item or two. It’s all about the packing cubes. Packing cubes are bae.” He wheeled Hope’s bag out the door with the rest of us left in the dust.

Heading to the vanity, I snuck a glance to observe Henrik dumping out the remainder of my girl’s organized wardrobe into her sleek luggage, knowing she would refold everything once it arrived. My eyes narrowed. _You don’t even know her, I know her. She’ll hate that. You don’t even try._ I exhaled hotly and packed the palettes I was hunting for with tensed shoulders. My blood reached boiling point as I sharply fixated on him taking his time arranging Selia’s lace pants in the careless pile he had made. His hands were all over them. I gritted my teeth, watching his inadequate fingers loop through a pair I recognized.

_That’s the last time you’ll touch those. Mark my words, nature boy._

“Not sure what all this is, but it’s going in.” Gary shrugged beside me and swept his arm across Chelsea’s station to gather her cosmetics.

I ignored the lads’ banter back. Temper flaring, I finished packing Marisol’s essentials and closed her makeup bag with a hard zip as I cracked my stiff neck. I attempted to cool off and search for a special thing to send, striding over to my cupboard in the other room. I debated whether or not I should slip in a shirt for Selia, picking up the one I had worn the night before from the floor. _She can wear it to sleep if she gets cold. She latches on like a koala to keep warm._ Draping it on my arm, I found the remedy to my friend’s icy feet from when she kicked me in the dark: my favourite pair of socks. Satisfied that they were clean, I brought the items back with me while I daydreamed about my girl’s adorable sleeping face.

Gary and Henrik were in the last stages of packing, the Swede crashing through my pleasant thoughts with one of his shirts also in hand. He held it out with an oblivious smile, spraying it with his aftershave while Noah and Ibrahim looked on by the window in disapproval. Folding it on top of Selia’s clothes, he included a note as well, the letters bleeding through the paper in dark eyeliner. I protectively shielded Selia’s words in my pocket.

_That better be a brilliant fucking apology._

Then I saw the ‘wish you were here’. My anger cracked like lightning.

I gripped my button-up in a fist and whipped his t-shirt out of her bag. “No fuckin’ way is that happenin’!”

“Oi! Steady on!” Gary intervened, grabbing my arm.

Henrik crossed his. “What are you raging about?”

“You’re not sendin’ her love notes and t-shirts,” I dismissed, “I’m not havin’ it.”

“Mate, I’m coupled up with her, let me take my shot.”

“You’re not takin any shots. You’re not upsettin’ her any more than you have. _She_ wanted to be mates. She straight up told you!”

He shrugged mockingly. “She could’ve changed her mind, so I’m giving it a go.”

“Aye right!” I shouted, swiftly getting yanked back.

Ibrahim stepped in. “Both of you cool it.”

“I’m not done with him.”

“You are.”

_I’m not done by a mile._

Henrik readied himself. I stared him down in the thick silence, every muscle electrified with adrenaline as my chest tightened.

“Alright, I get that emotions are running high because of last night, but I’ve got to say this,” Gary began sternly. “I don’t want to overstep, but Selia’s a friend and she set some straightforward ground rules.”

“Since day one,” Noah confirmed behind him.

“All the original lads have an unspoken rule to leave her be,” Ibrahim backed him up. “Henrik, you didn’t come in at the same time as us, but Li has been really straight with you.”

_She trusted you._

“That being said,” Gary paused, firmly holding on, “everyone needs to get some air and simmer down. We’ve got new girls in the Villa that don’t need to see you two get into it right now.”

_Let me._

“Jakub’s already out on the lawn with them,” Noah mentioned.

Ibrahim looked around the room, still acting as a barricade. “I think we’re already done packing for the girls, really.”

Henrik stayed silent and shifted uncomfortably, glancing at the open suitcase.

“Go on, lads. We’ll finish up here,” Gary imparted, gesturing to the door.

Ibrahim nodded as Henrik and Noah took his direction hesitantly. Ushering them out of the room, the athlete kept a hand on both their backs before they passed beyond the doorframe. My guilt hit me in the chest as I dropped my shirt. _McKenzie, what was that…_

The grip on my arm loosened as I retracted it slowly to avoid being restrained again. Gary studied my expression with worry as he faced me, his heavy mitt patting my shoulder. He motioned to the stools by the vanity, and I quietly took the invitation. Sitting with my elbows on my knees, I folded my hands on the back of my neck and hung my head. I gazed down at the tiles, struggling to process what had come over me.

_I’m not like this. Why am I like this?!_

“Listen, Bobs, I know you’re going through it right now, but you need to take a step back,” Gary’s assured tone pulled me out of my spiral. “It gets intense in here, and it’s easy to forget it’s a game. You’ve got to remember this is temporary. Selia would have thrown his note and t-shirt in the pool, anyway. Or firepit even, if Casa Amor has one.”

“What if she finds someone else?” I asked weakly, unable to shake the sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. _What if ‘us’ isn’t enough for her? Should I have just let him…_

“I reckon those guys won’t even get a look in because she’s too loyal and stubborn. She’s probably got them all shot down by now and is taking a protest nap or something. I’ve seen her take one when Lucas was here and she refused his date. Don’t worry yourself, she’s such a melt when it comes to you. It’ll be a girls’ trip for her.”

“Yeah, but a few days is… Well, what if she forgets about me? What if there’s some really posh or interesting bloke over there and he says all the right things? And does…” _What if he’s better at… I can’t even think about that. I can’t._

“Bobby, have you met her? Not a chance.” He gave me a nudge.

I sighed and collected my shirt from the floor.

“If she was here,” he continued, taking it from me and walking over to her suitcase, “she’d likely pie off Henrik and snog you right in front of him.”

“Maybe…”

He tucked my button-up under her clothes, closing the zipper with finality. “And I’d laugh while she did it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I had to do a huge rewrite/rearrangement to make sure I fit everything in! I was writing this alongside Chapter 26, so I needed to shift some things over there.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


	25. Star-Crossed, Fucked Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selia POV. 
> 
> The girls vary in their approach to their time in Casa Amor as challenges arise.

**Selia**

Casa Amor was a California chic Hellmouth plastered in the same Pinterest board as the Villa. The residential equivalent of a wolf in neon-lettered quoting, its walls bore phrases such as ‘temptation’ and ‘love’ along with the location’s name recessed in the high greenery that fenced us in. Along with a firepit of its own, the enclosed outdoors sported an overly-designed pool with a stepped patio and waterfall that divided the strip of lawn from a minimalist garden. Familiar string lights cut across the inky night sky as we gathered under them, champagne flutes fizzing with golden liquid in a foreign land.

_I’d kill for a double neat scotch right now._

I dug a nail into the wood of my lounge chair to mark the first day tally of my imprisonment. Earlier I had played each speed-dating round like a game of rejection roulette with a fully-loaded pistol, my efforts wasted on the ever-persistent group of new Islanders. Regardless of my beach wrap covering my body as if I were headed to a convent, all of the boys’ intentions were far from saintly. The ‘interesting intelligent discussionist’ named Carl was my only hope for friendly and stimulating conversation in the face of Marisol’s occupation with a tall, ginger sailor who had introduced himself as Graham.

Refolding the clothes in my suitcase would have to wait since I had been dragged out onto the lawn post-hair-and-makeup to accompany the girls in their discussion about their potential ‘options’. I had refused to consider any dress choice seriously for the evening, snatching up my navy satin from the top of the disorganized pile before heading into the glossy white dressing room. Thankfully Henrik had opted out of packing any ‘special item’ that was visible in the brief glance I was allowed into my bag, earning him some steps back toward friendship. _He must have found that note. I’m glad I wrote it just in case._

Gazing upward after a long sip of ‘less than forty proof’, I connected some of the constellations above the lively banter. Chelsea’s synchronistic remark about the bubbles tasting new and the stars looking different hit me harder than expected in Bobby’s absence. I neglected the party surrounding my cushioned post, my thoughts drifting elsewhere as I located both Draco and Hercules.

_I miss my favourite constellation of freckles on his right shoulder._

“Any preferences?” Felix asked, tearing me away from the universe with his offer to procure drinks. Stocky in his build, his blue hair barely cleared the shoulders of the model next to him.

Cover Boy Elijah brightly replied with a photo-ready smile, “I’m alright, thanks mate.” His deep skin tone was contrasted by a crisp white v-neck and a pair of cropped designer jeans that were styled as if he were on his way to a go-see.

Draped in a short, pale pink cocktail dress, Chelsea waved her nearly full glass. “I could do with a top up.”

“I’ll just have whatever you’re having, babe,” Priya accentuated her flirtation.

“Awesome!” Felix brimmed with excitement, running over to the kitchen’s large and modern sliding glass pocket door.

Elijah followed him under the wood-slatted overhang with an outdoor sectional. “I’ll give you a hand carrying them.”

“Ooh, he’s quite,” Priya gave a conspiratorial smile to the girls, her eyes darting side to side, “you know?”

“Oh, hun! You’re so right! Elijah is totes a delish dish,” the bubbly blonde enthused. _It’s been a day and we’ve resorted to flirtatious cannibalism._

“Have a little respect, hun,” Hope interjected with a hand on her white-trousered hip. “Imagine if we heard one of the guys talking like that about us.”

“Fair point…”

“But I still think he’s totally gorgeous.” Her cheshire grin appeared. _He does look like he eats out._

Twirling her dark red hair, the estate agent lowered her voice to a whisper, “I wasn’t on about Elijah, anyway.”

“Who then? Arjun? Carl seems alright, but Arjun is sweet too,” Hope prodded.

Chelsea downed her drink with renewed thirst. “Gosh, there are so many to choose from!”

“They aren’t a box of chocolates, hun, they’re real people.” _Damn, beat me to it._

“I know, I know…”

“Which of the guys do you like?” our self-proclaimed ringleader directed over to Priya.

“Felix,” she answered, “I’ve got such a good vibe form him since I got in! I can’t put my finger on it…” _He looks like he headbutted a Jolly Rancher and lost._

“He’s quite young, you know.”

“So? I think he’s the whole package. Good looks and good chat. But enough about him. We’ve got to chat about what we said earlier,” she paused, checking to make sure the male cast was out of earshot. “If we’ve just met six gorgeous new boys, then our original boys most likely have new girls staying with them!”

Hope’s eyebrows knitted together. “It’s so weird to think about isn’t it?”

“Weird and worrying.”

_If you don’t have a loyal man, maybe. I’m pretty sure cheating is a cardinal sin to Bobby._

Lottie looked over from her separate chat with Marisol on the lounger beside mine. “What are you lot talking about, hun? If it’s about the new boys I want any info you girls can give me on this Kassam guy, pronto. He’s totally fine.”

“I’m not into him,” I assured, flashing her knowing smirk.

She returned it with her dark lipstick. “Good, good. All the more for me, then.”

 _Doubt she’ll try anything serious. She’s not over Gare._ The techno DJ with the black, high fade and blue eyes had managed a strong impression, but his novelty would wane like the moon in her astrological charts.

Priya smoothed out her glittering dress with a plunging neckline. “We were just saying that there’ll probably be loads of new girls at the original Villa.”

“Oh, that’ll be nice,” Marisol mused, sharing a glance with me.

“Argh, this again?” Lottie groaned. “I wrote this off as something for Future Lottie to worry about. If I’m honest, I’m not that worried. We’re the real deal.”

“The realest, hun. Fax me when there’s actual competition, that way I can see the poor imitations for myself,” I backed her up with a cheeky bite of my lip. _Current ban on correspondence notwithstanding._

She nudged me with her knee. “If you say so, Li. I bet they’re all like, so glamorous, though.”

“Yeah, and funny too,” Priya added on. “Perfect hair, perfect teeth, and perfect attitude.” _So ‘Cool Girls’? Fuck it, they’ll be ‘gone’ soon._

“They’ll be the sort of girls they name hurricanes after,” Chelsea remarked, following up with a long, gulping sip.

“Wild and wonderful.”

Lottie’s smirk made another appearance as she quipped, “But they’ll wreck everything in their path.”

“That sounds like my type of girl.” Marisol suggestively raised a brow.

“I love and hate them already.”

 _They can have Henrik._ I threw back my drink out of boredom.

“Lottie, could you try and conjure a storm to send their way?” Hope flipped back her braids.

“Actually,” she trailed off, seriously considering.

“I was joking, hun!”

“It would probably be pointless. I bet they’re the kind of girls who look good even in a monsoon or something.”

Marisol gave her an incredulous look. “Who ever really looks good after getting drenched from a storm?”

“Weather reporters!” Chelsea burst out, eyes wide with an empty glass.

The realization dawned on the Aussie. “That’s exactly what they are. They’re a bunch of weather reporters.”

_Fair-weather boys beware. I’ve forecasted a pool-kicking in your future. You’ll be taking those ‘showers’ alone. Front all you want, you’ll be on the next jet stream out of the Villa. Save your bullshit for a rainy day. You’ll have to deal with me if you hurt these girls._

“Talk about stereotyping an entire career,” the law student muttered.

Hope cut back in, “Girls, stop with all the worrying! We don’t even know if these girls exist yet!”

“ _Weather_ these girls exist or not, we have free drinks. Let’s enjoy this,” I agreed, earning a harder nudge from Lottie.

“Exactly, we can’t predict the future!”

“Yeah, true,” Marisol conceded.

“I’ll make a prediction for you girls.” A wide grin spread across Hope’s features. “If we all get up and go and socialize with the new guys, we’ll totally forget about the potential new girls.” She nodded toward the congregation of boys by the firepit. “Come on, let’s go over.”

_I’ll pray to every god in the pantheon of ‘Not Giving a Single Fuck’ if it means I don’t have to._

One sailor-tickling delivered by Marisol later, the other Islanders dispersed in accordance to their refill or conversational needs. Lottie and I slipped off our heels, sitting on the edge of the pool as we observed our bespectacled friend charm the tattoos off of Graham under the overhang. She stood with a confident stance, flashing him a coquettish smile between sips of her drink.

“He’s a cutie, isn’t he? I’ve never seen Marisol like this with any of the other guys,” my gothic companion prompted, taking a swig from the champagne bottle I had obtained to cut out the literal middleman, Felix.

I cocked my head to the side. “They’re kind of cute together.”

“Yeah, it’s sort of disgusting, but still kinda cute.” She passed the bottle over. “I’ve got my eye on Kassam, though.”

“Oh hun, I know. Who could resist that ‘hey’,” I teased, bringing the opening to my lips as she elbowed me in the ribs. Recovering with a cough, I took an extended sip before I clocked a determined Arjun approaching from the firepit. _Shit. Doggy Day-I-Don’t-Care is back._

Palming his silky, dark quiff haircut, he greeted us pleasantly, “Hey, girls.” His brown eyes regarded Lottie, his gaze lingering.

“What?” she interrogated, displeased.

“I actually just wanted to have a little chat with Selia,” he said, rolling his attention over. “Mind if we have that little private chat? We can go and hang out on that swing bed, if you’d like?” _Down, boy._

I slung an arm over the Aussie’s shoulder. “We’re having an important heart-to-heart at the moment, sorry. I’m sure you understand.”

“Of course. No problem,” he hesitantly answered, seemingly weighing the authenticity of my words. I rested my head against hers to emphasize my rejection. Appearing to not want to press the issue, he bid us farewell with a smile before he headed back to Priya and her ‘whole package’.

“Didn’t fancy chatting to Arjun?” Lottie surveyed my expression.

 _I’d ‘fancy’ a Bobby at the moment. Posthaste._ I downed more champagne. “Nah.”

“Good. Cos there’s something important we’ve got to talk about…” She playfully flicked water at my thigh.

Raising a brow, I handed over our shared drink. “Yes?”

“It’s suddenly dawned on me that we need to sort out,” she paused, taking in a sharp, deep breath. “We want the girls to be the deciders on this, not the boys. Have you got any idea who you want to share with?”

“I made a promise to Bobby, so I’m sleeping out here tonight,” I asserted softly. _I don’t like sleeping without him._ “I know it’s been less than twenty-four hours, but I miss him already. I just want to be back there.”

She squeezed my knee with a smile. “Oh, hun. That’s so sweet. I really respect that, you know? Loyalty is everything. I’m sure he’s feeling the same way.”

“I’m worried if he’s okay,” I sighed. “The recoupling was so rough for him.” _What if he doesn’t take care of himself? He’ll focus on everyone else and he’ll be so exhausted…_

“He’s got the boys,” Lottie reassured. “I’m sure they’ll look out for him. They’re all probably giving him horrible advice.”

“Oh my fuck. I can only imagine.” I started to giggle at the thought. _Astronomically bad advice._

Her half-smile curled into a grin. “Gary’s gonna be all ‘just be like hey and call her a bird and tell her about your nan’.”

I doubled over with laughter, serving back, “To be fair, she’d be a great wing woman!”

“Don’t tell him that!” She cracked up, kicking a splash my way.

I splashed harder. “Too late! She’s a part of your flock now!”

“I will literally murder you!”

“Not if I crow about it first!”

“Fucking shit, Li!” she snorted mid-laugh, sending me backward into my fit on the pavement.

_I’ll leave this prick-ly nest soon, B. Don’t worry. I promise._

Falling out of a low swinging bed onto fine gravel was a unique start to a day scratched with another tally line.

I swam in the very ledge-less pool to clear my head. The warm morning air and songbirds greeted me each time I resurfaced from my three minute trips to the blue-tiled bottom, filling me with a much-needed sense of calm. Floating weightless and submerged, I stared up at the filtered, rippling sun as _‘Oh My Darling Clementine’_ began its tenth replay in my wandering mind. Underwater dreams of being back in the Villa sank me further into fantasies of hopping the tall hedges and making a run for it, arriving at their front door with leaves in my hair and a satisfied smirk.

_Bobby would be impressed. He’d burst out laughing and give me a high-five for my effort before they dragged me back here. That’d be worth it._

Kicking back to the surface, I pulled myself up and sat on the edge with my feet dangling in the water, tousling my waves free with my fingers. Ignoring the towel folded beside me, I leaned on my palms and tilted my head back to welcome the rays from above. The sound of the sliding door interrupted my peaceful indulgence as Arjun appeared standing on my right with a plate of croissants.

“Hey, Selia,” he grinned down at me, “you always look amazing in that bikini.”

I gaged the height of the hedge behind him from my position. “Thanks.”

“I’ve brought you a little something,” he said, presenting the plate with a wink as he sat down to dip his toes in as well.

“Thank you, Arjun,” I returned politely, taking the pastries from him carefully.

“They’re your favourite, right? I remember you telling Bobby.”

Nodding, I poked at one. _I miss waking up beside him._ “So you’re well-researched, then.” I smiled at the canine stylist apologetically. “Sorry that I don’t have something for you, I’ve been in the pool for hours.”

“Well you’re here… that’s the best thing I could ask for in the morning.”

Avoiding the obligation to reply, I took a bite of a croissant as he stared in a smoulder, his dark eyes roaming over my face for a reaction. I refused to give him one, continuing on with my breakfast and noting the missing dollop of jam. _So not ‘golden’, my guy._

“So, as you may have guessed,” he paused to search for one last chance of a sign, “I didn’t come out here to just give you your favourite food.”

“Hm?” I hummed in a question, now in open rebellion with another bite.

“There’s no hiding it, you’re absolutely my type on paper. I think the two of us could have a real chance. Look, I know you and Carl seem to be hitting it off…” _Kirk vs Picard is ‘hitting it off’?_ “And I think he’s a great guy, and I don’t want to be a jerk about this,” his moustache lifted with the corners of his mouth, “but you’ve got to be open to playing the field in here, you know?”

_He’s a player like I thought. Greeeat. Yup. Touch down. Dance in the end zone before I kick you through the goal posts straight across your ‘field’ into the friend zone._

“Well, during that same brunch when I told Bobby I liked croissants, I said that I don’t play games. Just so you know,” I informed him, finishing off the first pastry. _Add it to your research and prep for Trivial Trivia: You’re Not Bobby Edition._

He persisted, “All I’m saying is, it’s not like you owe Henrik anything. You two only just coupled up. Just laying my cards on the table. So, what do you think?”

“Henrik isn’t my concern,” I glanced back down to the plate where the dollop should be, “I’m staying loyal to Bobby.”

“Let’s see how the next few days go, though, yeah?”

“Sorry, but let _me_ be abundantly clear. I want to be friends. This may sound abrupt, but I’m not tolerating anything outside of that in here. I’m not betraying his trust. End of discussion,” I relayed firmly, getting to my feet. Collecting my towel, I raised a hand in a short wave over my shoulder as I headed inside towards the kitchen with the plate. _Take a number, get back in line. I’m serving your rejection cold yet again._

Washing the dish in the stainless steel basin, I searched for its home in the drawers of the single island with an attached, perpendicular breakfast bar made of reclaimed wood in the centre of the room. The open shelving on either side of the outside door bore items for display only, lined with sculpture, books, and wine decanters. I eventually found its place, stacking the plate with the others in the built-in, walnut-finished pantry. Drying off beside the marble counter, I retrieved the notebook and pen Marisol leant me before our departure. I had resigned myself to painting with coffee or tea in the coming days despite the lack of canvas, but the pocket-sized pages would increase the mobility of my distraction.

I could see the others race to the pool through the glass facing out toward the lawn, the boys huddling up and splashing about as the girls dipped their tanned legs into the water. Taking a direct route under the overhang, I crossed the pavers to the opening of the communal bedroom. The bathroom was a short trip down a stark white hallway, sunlight pouring in from the second floor gallery above and the entranceway’s windows. Passing through the solid wood door, I hung my wet towel on one of the chrome hooks near the standing bath, then applying more sunscreen before I ventured back out into the heat.

Carl appeared to be awaiting my presence on a lounger he had pulled alongside the water’s edge. He smiled up at me kindly, his black hair swept over his forehead. His lyrical cadence met my ears, “There you are! I really love this look, Selia!”

“Thank you,” I returned, taking a seat on the end of the cushion and flipping to a blank sheet. _Couldn’t bake a pun into that one? Son, I am disappointed._

“The conversation’s gone a little strange.” He nodded over to Felix who had waded himself in up to his chest.

“It’s not strange! What else do ducks eat?” the young club promoter defended.

Elijah adjusted his dark frames. “Like, pond stuff…”

“Selia, what do you think ducks eat?”

“Not familiar with the dietary needs of ducks, man. I know bread is bad for them, though,” I answered, electing to daydream as Kassam brought up his _‘Don’t Feed the Ducks’_ song as a counterpoint, much to the approval and interest of Priya.

Conversation soon drifted to pickup techniques with a prompt from Marisol, giving me the opportunity to sketch each of the new Islanders as they went on. Felix spouted some elaborate nightclub fairytale about buying drinks, while Elijah expounded upon the virtues of not dating clients and disappointingly revealing his relationship with a photographer who was a work colleague. Arjun’s exploitation of cute dogs was predictable as I progressed my rendering of Carl; however, his reference to Bollywood earned a nod of appreciation. A refreshing take came from Graham afterwards, mentioning how far one could get treating ‘a woman like a person’, which I gave an endorsing smile toward.

_Fucking thank you. You better be on your best behaviour with Marisol, or I’ll ‘ship' you out of here, sailor._

Following Carl’s description of a workplace romance beginning over a mutual hobby, Priya interrupted Arjun from his attempt to change topic, “Wait, Kassam hasn’t said how he meets women yet.”

The Islanders directed their gaze over to the pale DJ as he pulled himself out of the pool. Sitting on the edge, he shrugged at them and passively remarked, “I just use dating apps.”

“That’s it?” Priya responded incredulously.

“Yeah. It’s the twenty-first century. Phones exist. I just message someone and go from there.”

Curiosity got the better of me, not having used one myself. “What do you say?”

“Hey,” he stated.

“Really?”

“Just to get the ball rolling. Then I work the conversation around to my name.”

Lottie’s interest was also piqued. “Where’s it from? It sounds Arabic.”

“Yeah, it is,” Kassam confirmed. “My parents are from Algeria.”

“Does that a mean you can speak French and Arabic?” Priya questioned, her brow raised.

“Yeah, more French, though.” He shot me a satisfied smile. “See? Natural conversation starter.”

“Et alors… tu les impressionnes avec ton français?” I lightly laughed and rolled my eyes.

He straightened before replying in English, “Nah, I tell them my name means ‘king’ and that I’m looking for my queen.”

_You’re not King B, hun. Facts._

“Can’t lie,” Priya’s face scrunched up in distaste, “after these guys, that seems a little basic.”

Kassam shrugged again. “It works.”

The group of boys supported his conclusion amongst themselves, a few murmuring further opinions.

“Dating apps are great,” Carl spoke up, turning the cheek I had resumed working on. “There’s such a large data pool to use.”

“What do you mean?” Felix pressed.

“Like, there are so many women to talk to. You can get a real understanding of what it is they’re looking for,” he elaborated. _Or just be yourself and they’ll appreciate who you are as a person._ “Also good to experiment with. Do girls prefer you to message first? And if so, with what sort of message? I haven’t been able to consolidate all the data, but so far, a simple ‘hey’ often followed by a smiley face has near zero percent chance of getting a response.”

Marisol appeared unimpressed. “I could have told you that for free.”

“Nah, mate, that can’t be. That’s how I go in every time!” the blue-haired boy rebutted.

“How often do you get a response?”

He clamped his mouth shut.

Carl cracked a grin. “See, the data doesn’t lie.”

“I’m particularly against them,” I chimed in, finishing off an eyebrow as I glanced over to the others. “The concept is too utilitarian.”

“Why? They make everything simpler. If a girl wants to talk to you, she’ll be on there,” Kassam made his case before pointing a meaningful look at Felix. “Usually not just in some bar.”

“Human beings are complex, and I don’t like viewing them as only potential dates. I’d rather develop relationships organically, or in a whirlwind of excitement as soon as I meet them.” _Or get lost entirely inside of a pair of amber eyes and forget if the sky is blue… Fuck, I miss him. Please be okay._

“Alright, enough talk about how you boys meet girls,” Marisol took the reins again, “I want to hear more of what you do once you’ve met them.”

I took my cue to tune them out with my concentration on Carl’s eye shape and jawline, unwilling to indulge the boys as I meditated with my pen. Graham’s demonstration of a ‘disarmingly’ clumsy move went awry in the background, his sturdy frame misstepping and falling face first into the water. He climbed out with embarrassment, Marisol finding it endearing.

“I don’t really have moves. I talk to people,” my subject said naturally as I gave a nod to feign interest in their discussion. I refocused on the page.

Kassam’s approving tone carried over, “Same here. It’s why I like dating apps. But, if I do like a girl, I sometimes mix her a song that suits her personality.”

“Like a mix-tape!” Priya related spiritedly.

“Nah, just a single song.”

“I can get behind that for sure,” Lottie flirted on my right. _I miss his singing voice._

Graham’s deep timbre interrupted, “As much as I’m enjoying this conversation, I’m baking.”

“Oh! Babe, could you make me a smoothie?” Marisol requested. _Drop the Roc, hun. I mean, duuude, like, he was so wrong for you on, like, a spiritual level. Holy shit, Bobby. I still can’t un-hear that._

“Erm, sure? I mean, of course.”

“Great, come with me!”

Their footsteps faded toward the residence, the others splitting into their own conversations in different corners of the yard. Lottie’s distinct cackle from the swinging bed enclosure overpowered the friendly exchange between Hope and Priya at the firepit, Felix commentating on every response the former model gave. Satisfied with my crosshatching, I closed my notebook and realized Chelsea was the only Islander remaining by the pool.

She clasped her hands behind her back, edging closer. “Hey, babe. Can I ask you for some advice?”

“For sure, Chels,” I warmed to her, patting the empty space beside me.

Hurrying over, she settled herself onto the cushion. “It’s about Elijah,” she hesitated, playing with her hair. “What’s you opinion of him?”

“He’s adamant that he’s a model for one. Hun, I think he may be a little self-absorbed, though.”

“They all are if they’re that hot, honestly. At least he’s got the chat to back it up. I thought I’d come here and stay loyal to Gary, you know? He’s a good guy. But now I have Elijah here and I just…” Exasperated, she threw up her arms. “What should I do next?!”

“I’d recommend getting to know him better. You’ve just met. Don’t worry, he’ll adore you,” I assured, studying her uncharacteristically cautious approach. _I don’t want Gare to go home, but there can’t be a dumping without a recoupling of singles first. These boys are talking out of their necks in here._

Her blue eyes sparkled, plush lips parted in thought. “So, just like, talk to him and stuff?”

“And stuff,” I encouraged with a suggestive smile. “Find out if he’s right for you.”

“Thanks for the chat. I really appreciate it!” She bounced up to her feet, skipping off to her preferred version of ‘tall, dark and handsome’.

Standing and stretching out my sleep-deprived body, I rolled my shoulders as I observed Graham’s thin mouth drawn heavy with concentration, the fisherman-turned-errand-boy on a path toward the kitchen. He had presumably received a complex drink order from his petite companion, Marisol’s red lipstick upturned in to a form of satisfaction. Her olive skin soaking in the sunlight, she lay upon a lounger angled on the first platform across the pool. The shade of the umbrella beside her reached the other chair, incentivizing my migration.

I made the U-shaped journey, draping myself lazily on the backrest and padding.

She took her opening merrily. “I’m glad you’re here! I think you’ll want to hear what to have to say. It’s been ages since we’ve had a chat. You having a good time here in Casa Amor?”

“I don’t want to kill the vibe, but,” I combed my hair to the side with my restless fingers, “I just want to be back in the Villa. I miss my bae.”

Shaking her head, she let out an airy laugh. “Oh my days, not both of you! He thinks calling a girl boo or bae is cute.”

“It is cute,” I defended, my blush overtaking my cheeks. _That adorable man can call me anything he likes in that accent._

“Well, I’d say try to get that all out of your head. Let’s live it up in here! It’s why I’m glad I’ve met Graham. It’s about time I had some kind of connection in here.” She paused, a contemplative look breaking across her features. “Though, I have to honest, I don’t know if Graham and I are going to last. I just want it to seem that I’m in a good relationship to make someone jealous…”

“Who?”

“Hah, that’s for me to know, and for you to keep guessing,” she coyly teased. _Shit, not again._ “So how’s things going with you and Carl?”

“There’s nothing going. I wouldn’t do that to Bobby.”

“I’ve been keeping an eye on Carl,” she launched her analysis with a familiar line. “For what it’s worth, he seems like the kind of guy who likes a quieter partner. Which, honestly, is the complete opposite of you, babe. And he’s also someone who expect their partner to be loyal, which you certainly are. So yeah, babe, there’s definitely something with Carl you could build if you wanted to.”

My brow knitted in confusion as I expressed my displeasure, “I’m not pursing anyone other than Bobby. Loyal partners stay loyal, strangely enough. Thanks, though.” _I’m not bouncing to the next dick because I’ve_ _been unwillingly tossed into a house of them._

“Any time,” she breathed passively, distracted by an incoming, smoothie-holding Graham.

Giving the knock-off ginger Gary a nod, I partly retraced his footsteps on the patio. I diverged to the other side of the residence, entering the deserted bedroom with a sigh of relief. Flopping down on the nearest duvet with a green blanket, I passed out in protest to the remainder of the day. _We’ll both be single. That’s the only upside to all this._

A unsexiest ding came from my mic pack as I whined into the down-filled cloud. Feeling for a pillow, I covered my head. _If you’re not going to let me out early for good behaviour, I’m not in a hurry to read your texts._ I groaned for an additional second of noncompliance before I retrieved my device and lifted myself off the mattress.

Sliding the heavy door open and stepping into the humid air, I shouted to the others gathered around the pool, “I’ve got a text!”

They bounded over, the girls taking short, brisk steps in their heels. Felix planted himself beside Priya, while a smitten Graham enjoyed a privileged arm around Marisol. Assessing my demeanour beyond her false lashes, Hope gave a sympathetic smile as Lottie basked in Kassam’s subtle glances toward her. Chelsea took her opportunity to wiggle in closer to Elijah in the group of Islanders, Arjun and Carl eyeing me with an assumably rejection-proof gaze.

_I can say ‘no’ in French if you like. Non. Bien sûr que non! Kassam can translate. Maybe you’ll listen to him, for fuck’s sake._

Couple selfie on full display, I held out the phone before I unlocked the screen to read the full message:

**Islanders, prepare for the competition to heat up as you go head to head with the other Villa in a series of mini-challenges.**

**The winning Villa will be treated to a cocktail party this evening.**

**#turninguptheheat #allvillanofiller #villavsvilla**

_Dearest alcohol-anointed angels, thank you._

The others bursted out into cheers and whistles, Chelsea emitting her ‘whoo-whoo’ as a substitute for the sound.

“Bloody hell! A cocktail party?” Graham reclaimed his captain’s status, “Quick, everyone get to the lawn!”

Collecting the bean bags strewn across the patio, we created an informal circle on the warm grass. Shifting myself further into the fabric, I crossed my ankles and checked my nails. The wait for instruction was causing a few of the others to become restless as they theorized what the mini-challenges would entail. Swiping through my photo gallery, I smiled down at the images of Bobby’s handsome face and the boys pulling stunts in the gym or by the pool. _Sorry guys, we’re winning those cocktails. I need a drink._

“I got a text!” The sailor bolted upright.

Marisol tapped my knee in her excitement. “Read it out!”

“The shortest girl must kiss the tallest boy. Go!”

“Tallest guy right here!” Felix pointed to himself with both thumbs.

Elijah chuckled beside his blonde admirer. “Are you joking? It’s Graham, mate!”

“Quick who’s the shortest girl?” Hope inquired on my left, leaning forward in her bean bag.

“Oh, it’s me!” Marisol exclaimed, springing into action and sprinting to the middle with Graham. He picked her up by the waist, her arms wrapping around his neck as they shared an extended, intimate kiss.

The other half of ‘Nope’ tried to hide her worry, “Is Noah the tallest boy in the other Villa?”

“Nah, babe. Jakub’s in there now, remember?” Priya reminded her. _Ugh. Robo-Judas._

“Oh, yeah…”

As the pair returned to their seats, Arjun commented with a wink, “I don’t think you had to kiss that long.”

Marisol’s cheeks lifted in her confident reply, “Better to be safe than sorry.”

“Job’s a good’un, mate,” Graham stated after a high-five from Elijah. _Wait a hot fucking sec… something is up here. What kind of motley crew is this, really?_

Priya wound a strand of hair around her finger. “I can’t wait for my turn!”

“I have the next challenge,” the Cover Boy declared. “The first Islanders to have an underwater kiss! Go!” Chelsea raced toward him, grabbing his hand before he could react as she pulled him into the pool. “Ah! What!”

They disappeared as she tugged him underwater for an awkward kiss, resurfacing with dazed smiles while droplets ran down Elijah’s lenses.

“Nice one, Chels!” I congratulated, shooting her a wink.

Graham added, “Yeah, you guys absolutely smashed it.” _I’m watching you, Long John Silvertongue._

Priya squirmed in her seat, playing with the sheer fabric of her wrap. “The cocktails will be ours!” A phone beeped, her eyes darting around the group. “Ooh! Who’s go the message?”

“Well?”

The nearly-mute DJ was nodding along as he read the text on his phone.

“Kassam, you want to share with the class?” I lightheartedly teased.

Impatiently shifting, Marisol spurred him on, “Read it out!”

“I am. I was just making sure I had read it right,” he hesitated.

Felix gripped at the seams of his seat. “Mate, we’re in a race here! Come on!”

He frowned back. “The oldest girl has to do five different sex positions with the youngest boy.”

_Yes! Oh my god! Rahim! Your face right now—it must be priceless! Good luck, bud._

“My time to shine!” Priya gracefully rose to her feet. “Never thought I’d be this excited to be the oldest…”

“Who’s the youngest boy?” Elijah wiped his glasses on his bean bag.

Shying away, the club promoter was called out by Graham, “It’s Felix!”

“Only by a couple of years!” he spouted from his chair.

“Come on then!” Priya flung him onto the lawn, straddling him in cowgirl. _Well, damn—go Priya!_

“That’s one!” Marisol counted aloud.

Guiding him to his knees, the glamorous estate agent positioned herself into a flavour of the anvil with her legs over his shoulders. His face lit up, blushing wildly.

“Two!” Elijah’s brows raised.

“You’re so… stunning!” Felix breathed out, eyes like saucers.

Swivelling into doggy on all fours, Priya looked back at him with a flirty smile. “I expect you to be buying me a lot of drinks for this.”

“Doggy fashion! Classic. That’s three!” Arjun contributed.

Catching the odd term, Graham tilted his head. “Doggy… fashion?”

“It sounds more refined.”

“If you say so.”

_I prefer ‘Throw It Back Thursday’._

“Priya! Roll back onto me,” the youngest Islander directed as his grin widened.

“Reverse, eh? You got it.” She eased back onto him, Felix’s toes wiggling as he lay down in the blades of grass with nervous energy.

“Ride him cowgirl! That’s four!” Lottie cheered them on.

 _Duvets are like the straitjackets of sex in here._ I stifled a giggle. _This only backs up on my point._

“I don’t think I could do this challenge,” Carl uttered, averting his eyes.

Elijah half-gasped in surprise, “What? Mate, this is the best challenge!”

“With the right people,” Chelsea followed up suggestively.

“Ready for something more fun, babe?” Priya asked.

The boy’s face became redder. “More fun?”

She slid effortlessly down his body to hover over his groin until Graham cut back in, “And that’s sixty-nine! Er, I mean five!”

“That’s all of them,” Marisol concluded.

Trying to regain his breath, Felix’s voice cracked, “This is the best summer of my life…” He remained motionless on the lawn as Priya returned to her bean bag with a proud smirk.

“You have such a way with men, Priya.” Lottie’s amused features turned to her.

Staggered steps carried her partner back to his seat, wearing a white-toothed smile and a flushed face as the other Islanders laughed.

Chelsea conferred with the group, “We’ve got to be winning this, right?”

“One hundred percent,” Arjun responded with a grin. “We’ve been like greyhounds! Sleek and fast.”

“The boys must be loving this,” I began to crack up, envisioning Ibrahim’s mind being blown. _Ha! They’re not going to let him live this down for at least a day!_

Hope’s brow furrowed. “I wonder who’s been kissing who? You know?” _You’re the first one who says ‘it’s just a challenge’. Trust your man if you still want him. Wait, that’s not fair. She didn’t have the same goodbye as you._

“I got a text! Kassam, you have to give a girl a lap dance,” our champagne enthusiast instructed.

He raised his eyebrows and frowned. “Ah, well, guess we won’t be getting that cocktail party after all.” _Bro… It’s not that bad._

“What? Are you serious, mate? Come on! It’s only a lap dance,” Graham chided. _Exactly!_

“I don’t dance.”

Arjun squinted his eyes in thought with a smile. “A lap dance isn’t really a dance. It’s more of an… experience!”

“That’s one word for it.” Elijah bumped his leg.

_That sweet Scottish boy has no idea. Lap dances are a specialty of mine._

Priya aimed a look of disbelief at Kassam. “What, you must dance. What about when you’re DJing?”

“I bob along to the beat,” he explained plainly.

“Well, think of this like bobbing along to a beat,” Marisol searched for the words, “the beat of a girl’s heart!”

He appeared unconvinced. _Yeah fam, that was the least sexy way to say it._

Their captain pressed, “C’mon, mate. Don’t let the crew down like this! It’s not even a bad one!”

Kassam stood up with a sigh, his eyes darting around the group. “Okay. Who wants this?” He gestured to his body with stiff shoulders.

Raising her hand, Lottie beckon him over, “Come on, then. Show me what you’e got!”

“This is the worst,” he sighed again, dragging himself toward her.

“Oi!”

“Oh! Not you,” he recovered. Swaying his hips, he earned cheers from the others. The display was the equivalent of two fumbling teenagers in a backseat, but he was solo in his uncoordinated performance. He turned away, grinding above her lap and supporting himself with his palms on the bean bag on either side of her legs. His arms shook as he nervously gyrated, the preview of a lazy bottom or stiff-hipped thruster in bed.

“You’re not so bad a this after all!” Lottie cackled, giving him a pat on his ass.

He jumped up immediately. “Agh!”

“That was a great noise,” Priya drew out, licking her lips.

“You could say it was… cracking,” Arjun quipped.

Sharply exhaling through my nose, I served over, “Cheeky, even.”

We exchanged a knowing smirk. _Please want to just be friends._

Increasingly shaky-kneed Kassam cycled through the dance again before sheepishly making his way back to his bean bag. He grumbled hotly, “That never happened.”

“Yeah, it’s not like millions people are going to see it on television or anything,” Marisol countered with a laugh.

My daydreams took over during the next round as the thirty second kiss between Hope and Carl was inconsequential, my engagement fading from disinterest. I noted the lonely feeling resonating in my chest. After spending two weeks living together in the same Villa, Bobby and I had grown closer than most couples would on the outside. I had done the math before I drifted off in the night. If we were seeing each other regularly, we would have been dating for roughly three months considering the amount of hours we shared together. _It might be easier to transfer to a museum in Glasgow if we make ‘us’ official. I couldn’t do just weekends._

A piggyback ride given to Chelsea by Arjun went on in the background, her shrieks of laughter snapping me back to the game as she pulled herself up from an accidental fall into the water. “I’m going to get you for that, Arjun.”

“You’ll have to catch me first!” he yelled over, tearing back to his bean bag to playfully cower behind it.

She rung out her hair, rejoining the group. “I hadn’t expected to be back in the pool so quickly.”

Collapsing back into his seat, the dog groomer panted.

“You were so fast, Arjun!” Lottie relayed, impressed.

“I like a good run…” he managed, taking in a deep, wheezy breath. Elijah clapped him on the shoulder, Felix leaning to pat his knee as a phone sounded off.

“Oh shit! That’s me!” I announced, blinking in surprise. Tossing my hair to the side, I squinted down at the screen as I read:

**Selia, it’s time for you to make one of the boys into a blushing beauty.**

“That’s not going to be easy on me.” Graham boasted, “I never get embarrassed.”

Gliding her finger down his leg with a raised brow, Marisol turned his cheeks red in seconds.

Priya giggled. “Marisol, it’s not your challenge!”

“I couldn’t resist,” she coyly confessed.

The others observed my decision as I strutted over to Carl. _This is going to come back to bite me later, isn’t it? Fuck._ Meeting my gaze, he broke into a smile. “I had a feeling you’d choose me.”

“Do I have your consent to touch you?” I put forward, forcing a seductive tone as a warm-up.

He nodded.

“Stand up.”

A smug smirk on his face as he complied, Carl glanced at the boys and gave a wink. In order to hide my annoyance, I drew my fingers across his chest and moved behind him. I passed my arms through his, folding them upward to run my fingertips from the top of his neck down to his collarbone slowly. Tracing down past his pectorals, I grazed his sides as he shifted from one foot to the other.

“Ah I’m so sensitive there,” he breathed, trembling while I worked further down to his waistband.

“Look at those cheeks! Nice job, babe,” Priya excitedly complimented.

 _Thank fuck._ I backed off promptly, swiftly walking away. I dropped myself into my bean bag, trying to not roll my eyes. I took my aviators out of my pouch and partially shielded myself from the others’ staring, each set of eyes with their own predictions running behind them. _It’s not an invitation. It’s a challenge._

“I just couldn’t stop myself,” Carl shyly admitted, his pale complexion still flushed as he sat down.

Giggling to herself, Marisol submitted gleefully, “And in, like, no time at all!”

“I got the next challenge!” Hope spoke up after a chime of her phone. “Oh no…”

“Quick! What is it, babe?”

“Every Islander has to suck the toe of another Islander!”

“Ugh! This is exactly the kind of thing I was hoping to avoid,” the ‘discussionist’ groaned.

Her cackle remerging, the Aussie gave me a meaningful look. “I can just picture how happy Bobby is right now…” _Gare’s all over him for this, guaranteed._

I clamped my hand over my mouth as I started giggling. _I kind of want to see what he does._

“Alright, everyone find a partner!” Graham acted as director yet again, making me suspicious of his role in the male casts’ method of ‘grafting’. _If you’re their leader, what did you tell them? What are you scheming?_

Jumping to their feet, the boys scrambled to find someone, Arjun and Elijah colliding with an agreement to ‘have a laugh’.

I made a direct line for Lottie, doing my best Bruce Campbell as Ash, “Gimme some sugar baby. I want those toes!”

Chuckling, she lay top and tail on the grass with me. “If you insist.”

With a giggle, I took her foot in my hand and wrapped my lips around her big toe, swirling my tongue.

“Ooh, I’ve always enjoyed someone giving my toes some attention,” she suggestively poured out, running a finger along my arch.

Shivering, I giggled harder. “I’m ticklish!”

She sniggered before she sucked my toe alarmingly well, pausing my fit momentarily. _Damn, girl._

Laughter, squeals, and screams flanked us as I sucked and licked in competition with her, getting a few shivers out of her back. The Islanders parted from each other as we stayed on the ground a moment longer, neither of us wanting to be outdone. Sliding over to my spot, I tilted my head back on the bean bag.

“Awh, it was just getting good,” Priya playfully whined.

Graham tempted fate, “What else could possibly be in store for us?”

“Oh don’t say that,” Elijah cautioned.

“I got another text!” I popped up at the sound and read hesitantly:

**Islanders, your final challenge is Seventh Heaven! One girl will pick one boy for some private time in the Casa cupboard. Two of you must stay inside for as long as it takes the others to complete 7 pushups, 7 star jumps, and 7 burpees.**

“Ugh! I hate exercise,” Chelsea groaned her complaint. “I want to take the cupboard.”

I gave her a two finger salute. _Get it, Chels!_

“Well, you got there first, so it’s all yours, hun,” Hope relayed with a grin.

Priya started to say, “Which guy are you—”

“Elijah!” her voice chimed.

“I should have guessed…”

“Come one, babe! Before the exercise can start.” Hurriedly rushing to her feet, she grabbed him by the hand and skipped off toward the doors.

Completing the simple exercise at a pace Ibrahim would set, I dusted my hands as I waited for the others with the trim DJ. They struggled through, the burpees appearing to be the most challenging for Carl.

Slightly winded, Arjun finished third. “Phew, at least this time I haven’t had two giant meals…”

“Who knew lounging around for two weeks would get you out of shape?” Priya wheezed, mid-star jump. _Endurance is everything. If they have three rounds in them, I want to be on point._

Felix was planked in an incomplete pushup. “Does the heat ever let up around here?”

“Wait, Kassam? When did you finish?” Graham aimed at him, doing a double-take.

He shrugged. “I just got on with it and then it was done.”

“Oh, stop being reasonable!” Marisol rolled her eyes, starting the second exercise. “I’ll take as long as I like.”

“Fair. Though, the quicker you are, the less time Chelsea will get. If you care about that.”

Lottie smirked, exchanging glances with them. “It would be funny to give her no time with Elijah…”

They sped up.

_Sorry, Chels. Fingers crossed that you’re just kissing._

Cocaine-white surfaces abound, the girls’ dressing room was in a state of frenzied hair styling and contour application. We had won what was described as a ‘swanky’ cocktail party, instructed to ‘dress to impress’. Even the cuddling Elijah and Arjun had leapt up from their nap in wild excitement at its announcement, the Islanders all joining the chant of ‘everyone on tour’. Lottie was perched on a stool at the wood-topped vanity, working waves into her hair beside Marisol who was applying lotion to her twice-shaven legs. My fellow epilating Islander, Chelsea, used the mirror by the tall, glossy wardrobes to evaluate her choice of pink bodycon. Hope sulked with her mascara wand, a perky Priya misting perfume on her right as I knelt in my metallic skinny jeans and black lace bodysuit.

Finally organizing the mound of clothing stuffed into my luggage on the floor, I carefully folded each item beside my suitcase on the grey tiles. The methodical rhythm relaxed my shoulders while Marie Kondo levels of order returned to my wardrobe. A familiar pattern peeked out from under two cocktail dresses in the fabric chaos. I hastily pulled it out, eyes wide as I gazed down at Bobby’s shirt. I held his button-up close, trying desperately not to cry out of happiness. _Thank you, B. I miss you so much, I can barely stand it. Just wait a little longer. I’ll be there soon._

It smelled like him. The note of teakwood melted into my senses and set alight my memory. I needed his touch, his perfect hands. I needed to hear his magnetic laughter. _Please be alright. I’m still yours if you want me to be._

“Li, you coming?” Lottie poked her head past the doorframe.

Realizing the girls were heading out, I gently placed my new prized possession back where I had found it and raised myself to stand in my red bottoms. I trailed behind the group down the hall and through the bedroom out to the transformed outdoors. My face fell when I realized ‘cocktails’ meant a champagne tower bubbling away in the middle of the patio on an acrylic plinth, making it apparent that a lack of hard alcohol was part of my sentence. The prospect of vodka shots and a dance floor had been manifested halfway for the evening, hundreds of fairy lights illuminating the white tiles where a row of sun loungers used to be. Exhaling in disappointment, I looked over to the long bar setup with more of the same substance still bottled with glasses in front of the hedge hosting the neon sign.

_Well, a drink is a drink. Time to get fucked up._

“It’s so posh! I feel like I’m not fancy enough to be here,” Chelsea’s features shone with wonderment.

Carl hesitantly agreed, “It certainly has… charm…”

“Yeah, this is lush!” Graham provided more excitement.

“This is exactly what I needed,” Marisol said breezily. “Let’s let our hair down!”

Priya regarded her with newfound admiration. “I’m loving this side of you, Marisol. We should party when we’re out of here.”

“Good luck keeping up with me!”

“Oh, it’s on…”

An already present Arjun handed out the glasses from the tower. “I propose a toast!”

“What should we toast to?” Lottie addressed the group.

“Absent friends,” I proposed, “and to the friendships we’re forming. Thank you all for being my Summer Family. I’m so happy we can share this and get to know each other.” _I wish you were here, B._

“Same to you, babes! I’m so happy we got to meet each other. I think, no matter what happens in here, I’ve made such a good friend in you,” Chelsea returned with a sincere exuberance.

“I’m getting all weepy!” Arjun pulled Elijah into an embrace. “Come here you big lug!”

“To absent friends!” the Islanders cheered as we clinked our glasses together.

Sipping thoughtfully with them, I became grateful for the change of beverage. _Prosecco? I wonder of it’s DOC._

“Right! That’s enough of all this soppy stuff. Let’s party!” Felix declared in his open camouflage shirt and ripped jeans.

Kassam muttered to himself, “If only I had my turntables…”

Music filled the atmosphere, washing over me in the harmonies I craved as I swiftly finished two drinks in response. The bass tickled at my chest, coaxing me out to the dance floor—my second home. I let the beat dictate my body’s movements with every dip, wind, and shake devoted to its meter. Running my fingers through my hair, I ignored the sways and bops of the others sipping their first round. They couldn’t keep up with my consumption if they tried. I was running away in the only way I could.

_I’m mentally ‘Usain-Bolting’ my way out of here. Fuck your hedges. Fuck your ledge-less pool._

In a haze, I drifted through the evening. Half-remembered conversations muffled by intoxication failed to hold my attention. Mentions of Bobby were unintentionally slung like arrows. Marisol’s suggestion of Graham meeting him ‘someday’ managed to chink the liquid armour I had consumed, solidifying my theory that she would bring the fisherman back with her. I retreated often for refills, the Islanders dividing themselves up into pairs that gradually left the dance floor vacant—empty and soulless.

Uncomfortably numb and drunk from my rapid succession of several Prosecco-filled glasses, I pushed with my heels to swing the rope-suspended bed. Resting my head on my hands, I traced the same constellations as the night before through the slats of the pergola. Chelsea was right—the stars looked different. They didn’t shine as bright without him.

Approaching with the crunch of gravel underfoot, Carl wore a shy expression and a tan sport coat as he perched himself on the end of the duvet. I internally groaned, _Fuck, time for friend zone orientation. I should print off badges and hand out lanyards at this point._

“Hey you,” he trailed off in his uncertainty, testing the waters of my mood. “I’d like to have some alone time with you… Not in that way! Unless, of course, you’d like it to be that way… I mean, no! Just for a chat.”

I supported myself on my elbows, searching his icy blues for their hidden intention.

He cast his gaze further down to my bodysuit. “I love this outfit. You wear it really well.”

“Thank you, that’s sweet,” I offered my olive branch, noticing his nervous shift on the bed.

“This is such a nice spot,” he exhaled, his pale skin illuminated by the abundance of fairy lights integrated into the foliage. “I don’t know why more people don’t come here.”

Sitting up fully, I saw the bottle of Prosecco between his knees. I nodded toward it with a smile. “Nice.”

“I wish I could do more for you,” he returned earnestly. “I looked around the bushes in case one had some roses tucked away. No luck.”

I quirked a brow. “Hun, what exactly are you expecting here?” _Please, Spock. The needs of the Bobby outweigh the needs of well… you._

“Just a chat. I want to get a sense of where your head’s at is all.” He took another look around the enclosure. “Though, I get how this may not look the most innocent.”

_I guess this is going down. Shit, I’m sorry. I prefer my Highland single malt to your Irish whiskey._

Attempting to open the vessel with his unskilled hands, Carl fumbled with the cork. “Gah, these things are so fiddly!”

“Here, hun,” I spoke kindly, taking the bottle out of his hands. With an expert’s twist, I relished in the satisfying pop and faint mist from the neck. My favourite form of escapism fizzed its invitation up through the tinted glass, filling me with memories of roof terraces and bedsheets. _I want to shower us in champagne and taste you all over, B. I need you here with me._

Carl’s careful pitch spilled into my daydreams, “Thank you… So, yeah… how are you feeling? About us, that is. I understand why you’ve been a little reserved. And, like, I’m cool with that. I guess what I’m asking is, where’s your head at? You know, between the two of us?”

“There can’t be an us, Carl,” I replied gently, meeting his eyes with sympathy. “I’m with Bobby. We’re not coupled up, but I’m his. I can’t do what you’re hoping for. I can’t do that to him. I’m so sorry. It’s just impossible. He’s so special to me, and I don’t want anyone else.”

His shoulders fell with a heavy sigh. “That’s what I figured… I mean, it was a long-shot for us in here, right? He’s a cracking bloke, I’m sure. But, babe, you don’t know everything those guys get up to behind your backs. That’s all I’m saying. Just, don’t put all your eggs in one basket. I don’t want you leaving disappointed…”

“Then I’ll be disappointed with my head held high,” I reaffirmed my stance, generously overlooking the ubiquitous ‘egg’ and ‘basket’ as I handed over the bottle. “I’m not hurting Bobby. He wouldn’t do anything to harm me, either. I trust him.”

He took a defeated sip.

“You’ll find your special someone. I know you will. You’ve got to have confidence in yourself because you’re going to make a girl very happy one day. Honestly, hun, you’re intelligent, hard-working, and a lot of fun. And you can rhyme like there’s no tomorrow, which is awesome,” I attempted to cheer him up, accepting his offering of more Prosecco. I drank deeply, empathy overwhelming my insides.

“I do like wordplay,” he managed, a ghost of a smile appearing.

“Limericks and love are in your future. Don’t give up on that.”

“Thanks Selia.”

“No worries. You’ve been so sweet and respectful. It really warms my heart that you’re concerned for us girls. We’ve had a dramatic past few days. It’ll be so nice if we can just hang… talk about ethics and sci-fi…”

 _Bobby would be full-on team Kirk. He’d enjoy throwing foam rocks around and pretending that they’re heavy_.

Taking another swig, he perked up slightly. “I wish we had some Romulan ale.”

“Carl!” I mocked a gasp. “It’s still banned in the Federation! We would get in so much trouble.”

Chuckling softly, he tilted the bottle in my direction. “I won’t tell Starfleet if you don’t.”

I gave him a wink, throwing back the beverage at warp speed. _Self-inflicted drowning in style. That’s what this is._

Wrapped safely in Bobby’s shirt over my bikini, I crawled back under the covers with my hangover regrettably intact. The morning sunlight was an inconsiderate fiend, bouncing its rays off the white of the pillowcase. I shut my eyes and flipped off the sky.

“Selia,” a voice came out of nowhere.

I nearly left my body with a squeak.

Lottie’s short laugh rang out. “Did I make you jump again?”

Sitting upright against the headboard, I gathered the duvet around my waist. “Just you wait, I will get you one of these days.”

“Oh! I really hope you do. I love a good scare,” she replied wryly and studied me with her keen eyes already lined with black to match her sheer robe. Cup and saucer in hand, she lowered herself onto the swinging bed to sit sidesaddle. “Tea?”

 _At least you don’t tell me to forget him._ I took it from her gently, my fingers supporting the small plate. “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it… It was getting lonely, being the only one awake. Then I thought about how you’re usually up for a laugh,” she paused, her red manicure smoothing over her dyed hair. “So, I want to read your leaves. Tarot is normally my go-to, but obviously I wasn’t allowed to bring my deck with me.”

“I’d love for you to read my leaves, girl. Sounds really fun.” _Shit, I still could use all the help I can get._

She formed her half-smile. “It is! And you can learn a lot from it, too, if you know how to do it properly. I, of course, am fully trained. Who knows what the leaves will reveal! It’s always fascinating. It would be about money, or your career, or anything. Love.”

Downing the black tea blend hurriedly, I embraced the bitter, earthy taste on my tongue.

Lottie laughed at my enthusiasm. “I knew you’d be up for this. You’re not like most other people, who can’t see the wood for the teas.”

I peered over the cup’s rim, cheeks raised as she chuckled at her own joke. Humming in enjoyment at the flavour, I sipped more.

“Leave a little bit at the bottom, and concentrate on a wish while you do so. You’re the first person who’s enjoyed the taste. But that’s great! It helps focus your energies for my divination, at least that’s what I was always told. Now drink up. And don’t forget about your wish!”

 _Please, let there be a future for us. I’ve never wanted the things I want with him before._ I handed over the remainder.

She vigorously swirled it three times, flipping the cup upside down on the saucer to allow the liquid to drain. “Okay, let’s see what’s in store for you,” my gothic friend began. Peering at the black smudges in the cup, she sighed and aahed as she twisted it in her hands. “Fascinating.”

I waited in silence, taking in the scent of the button-up around my shoulders. _He’s special._

“This is good stuff! Well, some of it’s a little odd, but let’s start with the clear stuff,” she suggested, tilting the marks toward me. “See the bottom of the cup? That represents your future.”

The smudge in the centre had a recognizable shape. “It looks like an anchor.”

“Correct! The anchor represents some kind of strong relationship. So in your future, you’ll find someonespecial, or an existing relationship will blossom further. Your anchor.”

 _And I’m here on the rocks without him._ “That’s all I want — it’s what I asked for.”

“Well don’t go telling me! But I’m glad. Now, see here on the side of the cup?” Pointing to a line of leaves on the side with two splotches at each end, she explained further, “The side of the cup represents your immediate future. The next few days or weeks. You have a broken line of tea leaves here. Lines usually indicate a journey or passage of time. A broken line means a rocky road ahead of you. So expect your near future to not be the smoothest of journeys. At the end you have what looks like two birds. And at the other end, you have a heart.”

I listened closely as she indicated each shape with her finger.

“Birds mean some kind of message, either good or bad, and a heart represents a lover. So although your immediate future won’t be easy, something good is on its way when it comes to love. Maybe the return of an old lover, or the rekindling of an old flame.” Lottie looked up, surveying my reaction. “Does that make sense?”

“Hopefully it’s Bobby,” I exhaled. _I don’t want it to be anyone else._

“Maybe. You never know, right?”

Spotting two different black clusters of leaves, I hovered my fingertip over them. “And these?”

“Ah, well… The rim represents the present. You have a heart here, but it’s hard to make out. That usually means a flaky lover. And here is what looks like an owl. It’s often an ill omen. It looks like Henrik is going to be snakey, babe. I’d guess that he’s going to stick with his weather reporter.”

“I was really harsh with him before we left. I could have predicted that.” _I’ll have to forgive him eventually. He fell for Jakub’s divide and conquer shit._

“Really? It’s shocked me! Henrik seems so loyal, but… the leaves don’t lie.”

“Thank you for this, hun.” I smiled warmly at her.

“I love a good fortune reading.” She wiggled her shoulders. “Told you it’d be interesting!”

Laughter carried over from the secondary Villa.

“I guess the others are up and getting ready. We should do the same,” Lottie’s tone was reflective. Standing up from the bed, she waited as I shuffled over to swing my bare feet onto the ground.

I linked my arm with hers, leaving the enclosure together. “What do you think the boys are up to?” I prompted, growing curious of her opinion on my somewhat-adopted little brother.

“I bet Bobby is causing as much chaos as he can.”

“What about Gare?”

“Gary’s a grown man, he can do what he wants… He just has to deal with the consequences, is all,” she stated with a flip of her hair.

_There will be consequences. Priya, Henrik, and Jakub were together before the recoupling. I need to know if she knew. You don’t keep quiet about someone planning to fuck over the entire Villa._


	26. Where Is My Mind?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby POV.
> 
> The boys receive a special video message. Noah struggles to cope as Bobby tries to offer his support.

**Bobby**

I had been baking since dawn in the open-air kitchen. The countertops were dusted with flour and sugar as puddles of batter in varying sizes accompanied the growing collection of smaller mixing bowls filled with different toppings and cream. All of the larger bowls and pitchers were crowded around the cooktop above the oven, each with a ring of their contents on the bottom with heavy drips down their sides. Utensils were scattered and abandoned wherever I had used them last, covered in some combination of egg and butter. Cooling racks bridged over the messier parts of the surface that involved sticker jams, keeping the treats they hosted out of the fray. It was a proper mess even for me.

Shuffling in with his breakup beard, Noah sat on a barstool to update himself on my progress, last time only bearing witness to my miniature blueberry cheesecakes. My newest creation of chocolate tarts required delicate baskets of spun sugar as decoration, and I formed the last set over three greased ladles while he supervised. His keen eyes were fixed on my movements as he sipped on presumably cold tea. With a flourish, I drizzled on the final basket’s form and placed the pan of caramel in the sink after making a few more patterns on a foiled baking sheet.

After evaluating my handiwork, I realized I was running out of ingredients to use. My hands itched for something to occupy my time. The ‘Adventure Golf’ league had been suspended with both Ibrahim and Henrik occupied by their new girls somewhere in the Villa after their short stop in for an early breakfast. Jakub was entertaining the others with Gary on the bean bags, Siobhan draped over his lap.

_Selia used to sit like that…_

“We don’t have lavender anythin’,” I sighed. “We don’t have a torch, either.”

“What did you want to make?” Noah rotated his mug on the counter.

“Crème brûlée.”

“They likely saw Gary’s sandwich making and decided it was unsafe to give him access to fire in the kitchen.”

“You may be on to somethin’ there. He is makin’ progress, though.”

“You’re not bringing any of this into our daybed, by the way.” He motioned to my culinary chaos. “It’s bad enough that you’re a sheet thief.”

“I offered to spoon, but now you’re a ladle late for that.” I shot him a wink.

Noah rolled his eyes, smiling nonetheless. “I’m fine with just being your human alarm clock, thanks.”

“You don’t have a snooze button. I’m rather disappointed.”

“Mate, I shook you awake because you were about to roll off the bed. It must have been an intense dream. You were making strange noises.”

“I don’t remember it.” _Feck, I definitely do._

“Probably for the best.” He shrugged, moving on, “I haven’t been able to get mine out of my head all morning.”

 _Oh good, he doesn’t think—well, that was close._ “What was it about?”

He sighed heavily. “Hope and Tara switched bodies, and they were arguing about not looking alike. But they kept telling me to choose between them, even though they switched. So it was like if I chose Hope in Tara’s body, then Hope would accuse me of thinking Tara was more attractive… but then if I chose her body then she’d be angry that I only fancied her for her looks… It was mad.”

“They do look similar,” I considered, piling the bowls into the sink, “but Tara’s a lot more reserved. I thought she’d be loud and out there. It’s a mystery how her and Blake get on so well.”

Rising from his seat, Noah skirted the counter to help clear down. He looked me over, hesitating before he spoke carefully, “How are you feeling about the Blake thing?”

“Well… it means less competition for me with Henrik, but Selia may get sent home.” I picked up an egg-covered spoon, turning it my hand. _Or he could change his mind._ “It’s hard to predict, like, I don’t know if Marisol will bring someone back. We’re mates, so I reckon she won’t. Then if Selia brings someone back…”

 _I think I’d die a bit inside if she did. Who wouldn’t want to put a smile on her face…_

Arranging the tarts on the sheet, I shook my head. “Anyway, there’s nothin’ I can do about it now.”

“But what do you reckon _they’re_ doing right now?” Noah asked as he ran the tap.

“Right now? Workin’ on their tans, totally bored cos those lads aren’t as entertainin’ as us.”

“Alright, but really,” he squirted in the dish-soap, “what would they all be doing?”

“Hope’s probably missin’ you. I told her to follow her heart when we had a chat, and she seemed to really take that on. I guess you’re in the same situation. Jakub’s coupled up with her,” I commiserated while perfecting each placement of the sugary sculptures.

Noah grumbled, narrowing his eyes toward the lawn, “Not like you’d know it.”

“Aye, first Emily, now Siobhan. Looks like he’s all loved-up with this one, so you’ll have an opportunity to work things out with Hope if you still want. There has to be some sort of recouplin’ right after they get back. Like, three of us will be chancin’ it at least. Bein’ single is worth the risk, I reckon.” _I owe it to her. We were serious before she left._

“You’re right,” he exhaled, giving a nod as he resumed his scrubbing. “I think I chose Priya because I didn’t know what else to do, but I want to keep trying with Hope if she’ll have me.”

“And you’ll try with her as soon as they get back,” I supported with an encouraging smile.

He gripped my shoulder. “Thank you, Bobby. I wouldn’t have made it these past two days without you, man. Seriously.”

“My pleasure,” I replied cheerfully. “You’ll figure it out.”

“We’ll need to talk, Hope and I, but I’ll give her some space if she needs.”

I stood back to assess my work. “Whatever you think, mate. You know her best.”

“Right.”

Cautiously transferring the racks to the countertop near the kettle, I gathered the baked treats into one place. The lemon cookie cups with berries glistened in their completed state, a summery counterpart to their chocolate chip cousins beside them that were finally cool enough to store. I packed all my finished creations into containers, mindful of the delicate construction some had as I covered the newest additions with film on their sheet. Noah continued on with the washing up in the sink, his attention focused on the bubbles while I attempted to chase away my doubts.

_‘They’re not you.’ ‘I’m only here for you.’_

Even if I remembered her words, I missed Selia’s voice and laugh the most. I missed how she made me feel special to her. There was no way to communicate with her in Casa Amor to know where her head was at. Despite having fun with the others, I felt particularly lonely after the ‘Villa vs Villa’ challenge and had tried texting ‘wish you were here xx’. The message failed to send, confirming my theory that we would be cut off from the girls entirely.

_I wonder if she’s thinking about me._

I rearranged a few items in the fridge, saving my tarts from the heat as I stored them on the top shelf above the cheesecakes. Turning back to the lad with broad shoulders, I retrieved a tea towel from across the island and saddled up beside him. He had made significant progress with several bowls and spatulas already batter-free on the mat.

“I know the other lads don’t talk about the future a lot, but I really think Hope is the only one here I can see myself with long-term,” he said quietly as he set aside another bowl.

“It’ll work out,” I reaffirmed, drying off a handful of utensils. “There’s always these sorts of obstacles in the couple’s way in films. They get split up, or there’s a big misunderstandin’. It takes what feels like ages to get back together, but in the end it’s all happily ever after. Kids, house, the whole lot. If it’s what you really want, you’ve got to tell her.”

“Do you really think we could still end up together?”

“Of course! With a bit of effort, you’ll be back to ‘Nope’ in no time!”

“Want to start wiping down?” He gestured to the coated countertops. “If you’re going to stay loyal for Selia, you can’t have her coming back to a mess like this. She’ll be in here for ages cleaning up after you.”

“Right, in case she does a runner.” I chuckled to myself. _That’d be a right laugh._ “Anyway, you might need to let that caramel pan soak.”

_Please let her come back just for me. I’ll bake her anything she fancies._

Instantly regretting not starting another brew to keep myself awake, I rubbed my eyes as I entered the boys’ dressing room. My pleasant dream had temporarily relieved my insomnia, but three hours of sleep made everything slightly foggy. Four cups apparently had not been enough to get me through half the morning. Without a focused distraction like baking, the pain in my neck and back became noticeable again from what I assumed was my lack of rest. I tried to stretch the tension out, wishing I could ask Selia for a massage that I’d return if she needed.

_She liked it last time, but I should try to get better at it. Her skin is so soft. I never got to ask about her tattoo…_

After stashing my apron in my tall wardrobe, I regarded my reflection to search for any flour or stray splatter while Noah rested against the drawers, arms crossed in deep thought. Ibrahim and Henrik wandered in through the door, appearing to have had an extended lie in. The Swede was wearing his blue sweatpants, smiling broadly as I greeted them both with an upnod. They took turns in the change room, Gary and Jakub soon joining us seemingly out of curiosity since they were already in their trunks.

The shorter blonde surveyed the group. “We having a lads’ meeting in here?”

“Nah, just had a late start.” Ibrahim examined his edges in the mirror.

Henrik tossed his sleepwear in his cupboard. “I’m up for a lazy day.”

“Same. I think I’m still hungover.”

“The text said ‘make your own fun’, but that was a lot to drink.”

Gary took a seat on the ottoman. “And loads of fun too. I think we drank as much as the girls in Casa even without the cocktail party.”

Decidedly not covered in baking residue, I flopped down beside him and stared up at the ceiling. _I should make a ‘welcome back’ cake for the girls as well._ “Bet it was all champagne over there,” I submitted, carding through my dreads.

“It’s always champagne.”

 _Always._ “Actually, I kinda want another Violet Man.”

Ibrahim’s proud tone carried over, “Really?”

“Yeah mate, they’re tasty. We should make it spicier.”

He leaned in above me. “Next time we have a full bar, then.”

I grinned up at him, drumming my fingers on my stomach. _I could do with something spicy to eat. I should make some jerk spice. I’ll have to request the Scotch bonnet pepper._

“It was kind of adorable how much of a lightweight Blake is,” Henrik reflected fondly.

Gary chuckled. “Yeah, she was well tipsy after two drinks.”

“Same with Hailey.”

“She’s a tiny one, so it makes sense.”

“Siobhan was going on about her cat again after four. It’s like it’s her kid or something,” Jakub added.

I rubbed my eyes again, stifling a yawn. “Furbaby is the technical term.”

“Furbaby or not, there was, like, a purring sound last night.”

“I heard it, too!” Henrik verified.

“After Jakub was done his heavy _petting_ ,” Gary quipped.

I exhaled sharply through my nose. _Glad I slept outside for that._

A ding sounded somewhere in the room.

“Hey, I’ve got a text,” Noah announced as I heard the shuffling of the others.

“What does it say?” Jakub inquired, his footsteps heavy. “Read it out.”

“It’s a video? Huh.”

“What?!” I shot up. _Of the girls?!_

He focused on the device with a raised brow. “It’s a video message.”

Clambering to my feet, I stumbled across the room to circle up with the boys around him. Noah held out the small screen in the centre for all of us to view. The anticipation was killing me as I shifted around on the spot. _I hope they’re alright. Are they having fun? Do they miss us?!_

“C’mon, play it,” Gary requested, looking to be just as keen.

The first clip showed the girls chatting by a pool in the evening with champagne flutes in their hands. Chelsea was elated and bouncing. ‘Gosh! There are so many to choose from!’

‘I think he’s the whole package. Good looks and good chat,’ Priya suggestively remarked.

Lottie wore a flirty smirk. ‘He’s totally fine.’

Hope featured in the second, kissing a lad with black hair and pale, muscular build. There was some sort of hedge in the background along with cheering from the other Islanders. She was really going for it. He seemed slightly nervous, trying to find a place for his hands.

Chelsea was all over a model-handsome guy with ebony skin and glasses in the third. They were also snogging each other, this time by the pool. No one else was nearby in the shot, the moment presumably private between them.

The next clip had Marisol giggling in a lounger with a set of tattooed hands over her eyes. ‘You’ve got really soft hands!’

‘Bobby has competition,’ Lottie’s voice came from offscreen.

_Huh?_

The footage cut to a bedroom hosting six beds close together with the lights dimmed and a green neon ‘Temptation’ sign. There were a few of the girls with the new boys in frame. The one with a curly blue crop top hairstyle was complimenting Priya.

‘She could never be more fun than you, Priya!’ He shot her a confident smile.

She licked her lips. ‘Calm down, little boy.’

Another clip with Hope came up in the same room. She was in bed beside a man with a dark beard and moustache, hair perfectly quaffed on the top of his head.

‘I’ll let you know if things get a little too hot,’ he said, smiling at her as he winked.

Her features sported her signature cheshire grin, cheeks blazing.

The same Islander with that had been kissing Hope was standing up in the daylight in what appeared to be the same area as before. His face was flushed bright red, Selia behind him as she sensually glided her perfectly manicured fingertips from his neck down the length of his torso.

‘Ah I’m so sensitive there,’ he breathed as he trembled under her touch. His Dublin accent was unmistakable.

_Feck. And he’s Irish._

A long silence between the lads filled the room as the screen went black. Jakub was unfazed, almost shrugging off the message with his impassive stance. Noah’s mouth hung open. He swiped back through the footage to stop on Hope’s smile, his shoulders slumped. Henrik folded his arms with a look of disgust. Ibrahim’s eyes darted around the huddle to read our reactions, notably less invested in his partner’s escapades. _The competition is still pretty fierce for us… for me._

“Well that’s… that happened,” I contributed to break the awkward pause.

Gary furrowed his brow, hands on his waistband. “What the hell was that?!”

“The girls grafting on other lads,” Jakub answered plainly.

“Yeah, but what was that bit about there being so many to choose from?”

“I don’t think it matters. She was lip-locked in the next clip.”

“At least Lottie was barely in it.”

“Yeah,” Ibrahim hesitantly joined in with a glance at his gym partner.

“And I never thought I’d see Hope kissing anyone other than Noah. I’m so sorry, mate.” Gary clapped a hand on the Noah’s back.

“She was testing them out,” Jakub went on. “She was cuddled up in bed, too.”

_Not helping, Jakub…_

Henrik loudly stated, “I told you they’d be cracking on without us there!”

“We don’t know the context,” Ibrahim offered an explanation.

“So you’re saying there’s a context for feeling up a bloke like that?”

“The challenge.”

_Wait, yeah. Something was off._

“Rahim’s right, we don’t know the full picture,” I tried to reason. _That has to be it._ “We could be gettin’ the wrong idea.” _That was her ‘I don’t like black olives’ face, I think._

He remained unconvinced. “Seems pretty cut and dry to me. It’s caught on camera. She was practically getting in his shorts.”

_We just patched things up. I don’t want to fight with you on this. Right. He’s never seen her turned on. Maybe don’t bring that up…_

“They were really going for it,” Jakub exasperated the situation.

Gary gave him a pointed look. “Again, you’re one to talk.”

“Just saying what you lot are thinking.”

“You good, mate?” I checked in with Noah, ducking down to catch his attention.

His eyes were fixed on the phone. “Do you really think she’d…”

“No way. There’s gotta be somethin’ we’re all missin’ here.”

“Play it again,” Henrik demanded. “I want to see it again.”

In a state of shock, Noah handed the message over. I focused intently on the screen to take in more detail. The same series of clips flashed by, Selia’s dispassionate face clearer the second time around. Her gaze was downcast instead of studying his reaction. None of the signs of pleasure were showing on her features. She wasn’t biting her lip. There was no cheeky smirk or coy smile. An eyebrow wasn’t raised in a flirtatious way.

_I know her ‘look’. That’s not it._

If the only clip of her was possibly from a challenge, there would still be a chance she wasn’t interested in anyone else. _She’s not back yet. A lot can happen in a day. Three of the lads’ heads were turned in one._ _What if that’s the start of something…_

Beside himself, Henrik muttered in a huff, “Who do you think that guy is if he’s been through two of them already?”

“We don’t know if he’s been through anything,” Gary asserted, giving me a meaningful glance. _He could be that someone better—someone who makes her happier._

“Yet.”

“All those guys want to get into the main Villa, yeah? So they’ll be grafting hard. Makes sense to try and come in with a strong player. The girls over here want to stay, and we’ve all seen how they’ve been so far. I reckon it’s all strategy.”

My eyes widened. “Like, they don’t really fancy them and they’re just usin’ the girls to get in here?”

_That’s… that’s even worse._

“Maybe,” Noah spoke up, his hushed voice unsure, “it is possible.”

Jakub shrugged. “It’s the way it goes, innit? They want to be on television.”

“They’re all model-perfect, though,” Ibrahim sighed.

“Yeah, you were right about that.” Henrik confirmed defeatedly. “They all look like they could be in one of those men’s magazines.”

“Mr. June’s found a new girl already. He’s got nothing to worry about,” Gary teased as he nudged Ibrahim.

The tall lad groaned, “I thought we dropped that ‘Mr. June’ ages ago.”

“Thought I’d bring back a classic for the occasion.”

“Great…”

“But they definitely are… you know,” the Swede interjected quietly.

I reluctantly shared, “Pretty boys?”

“Yeah.”

_With accents._

The lads cycled through their varying takes on the new boys in Casa Amor as I tried to get my thoughts straightened out, my fatigue making it difficult to concentrate. It was weird seeing her touch someone else in that way. She was affectionate, but we had been sexually exclusive since the first day in the Villa. As much as I hated to admit it, she looked good beside the new Islander in the clip. He had light, piercing eyes to contrast her shade of blue with a fringe that met his brow. His height had been the reason the shot was partially at an angle, Selia’s forehead just barely clearing his shoulders. It would be hopeless if it wasn’t for her expression.

 _But he looked like he was loving it… He’d want to touch her._ I felt sick at the possibility, quickly shaking it off. Noting his crestfallen face, I tried to reassure my friend, “Noah, mate, I really don’t think Hope’s actually up to anythin’.”

He nodded despondently.

Gary straightened, crossing his arms. “Right, so. Does this change things for anyone?”

“This definitely has me thinking more seriously about coupling up with Blake. We’ve got a great connection between us… And who knows where Selia’s head is at now.” Henrik gave me an apologetic look. “I’m really sorry, Bobby. I know that’s awkward for you.”

“It’s alright. You’ve found someone you like,” I tried to support him. _What if she goes home?_

“Is it alright?”

“We’re all here to find our perfect match. You should go for it.” _London’s not too far from Glasgow by train. We could take turns._

“I hate putting you in this position, mate.”

“It’ll all work itself out. I think.” _If she still wants me…_

“I’m sticking to my plan,” Jakub said nonchalantly.

Ibrahim matched his sentiment, “Same as yesterday for me.”

Noah remained quiet.

“It’s a fifty-fifty split then,” Gary remarked. “Half of us are in for a swap.”

“We’ve got, what, one day left? Maybe? Let’s keep getting to know the new girls,” Ibrahim pitched. “Johnny Hardman always says, ‘knowledge is never wasted in the hands of man.’”

He gave him another nudge. “Then you must be a proper professor by now.”

Taking back his phone, Noah sighed to himself. “I need some air. I’ll see you guys later.” He made his way out of the dressing room, shoulders maintaining their slump. _Right, I need to cheer him up somehow. We could have those cheesecakes. He looked keen on those. Hope can’t be over him that quick to graft on those lads. There has to be more to that story._

“Think we’ll all get some sun. Bobby, you coming?” Gary invited, his gaze passing over me with concern.

“In a minute,” I replied, heading over to my cupboard as the others began filing past the doorframe. “Need to find my water bottle.”

“Take your time.”

I gave a nod, waiting for them to exit before I gently lifted Selia’s pillow out of the way to dig through my belongings.

_Please still want me. We have something special. I’m not ready to stop trying._

Searching in the entire upstairs beforehand, I eventually located my lost possession under the sofa. I splayed myself out on the cushions in my miniature victory, eyelids heavy. Swiftly drifting off, I was too exhausted to function, and a dreamless sleep took over as I napped in the air-conditioned lounge. When I finally blinked my eyes open, I checked the time on my phone. Selia’s beautiful face lit up the screen, diverting my attention until I saw that I’d only managed to rest for twenty minutes.

_Feck._

I dragged my feet through the Villa, led by the sounds of my housemates’ banter outside. I passed through the hallway, fishing my sunglasses from my trunks as I was confronted with the wall of sizzling heat and humidity. Squinting through my shades, I spotted Gary and Noah on the nearest daybed. I detoured into the kitchen to refill my water bottle, then strolling over to their apparent observation post. I squeezed in next to the librarian propped up by pillows, leaning against the headboard. Looking out onto the lawn, I could see the new potential couples gathered on the bean bags. Jakub had resumed his earlier lounging with Siobhan, while Ibrahim was attempting more chat with Shannon parked beside him. Blake was cozied up to Henrik with a hand on his knee, Emily and Tara speaking to them enthusiastically.

Thankfully, my late arrival was not mentioned.

_Okay, let’s have a laugh to lighten this mood. We all need it._

I leaned over and addressed my bedmates, mustering a grin after taking a swig of water, “Mornin’ esteemed board members.”

Gary played along, “The board recognizes you with a second good morning, Executive Treasurer Bob.”

“I believe this marks the Do No Bits Society’s third official gatherin’ with all members present. We’re currently in need a chairman, if anyone’s interested. Feel free to nominate yourselves. You lads stayin’ hydrated?”

“A chairman is needed. And yes, we are indeed staying hydrated. Way more than that lot over there,” he reported in a formal tone.

“Oh? You birdwatchin’, Secretary Gaz?”

“They’re in heat or something, I have noted for the record.”

“What say you, Chapter President?”

“It’s like a bloody nature show,” Noah uttered in annoyance, his gaze locked on the fitness buff.

“Right, maybe it is…” I unsubtly tapped Gary on the shoulder from behind.

Raising his eyebrows at me with a knowing smile, he launched into his flawless Attenborough impression, “The heart of the Villa, home to some of the world’s most thirsty wildlife, and it’s mating season.” He made a sweeping gesture with his hand. “This is the Jakobius Zabellendus, or Jakub, on the hunt for a female to mother the next generation of Jakubs.”

We watched Siobhan shift closer.

“To mesmerize his chosen mate, the Jakub displays his large…” he paused. “Pectoral region.”

I stifled a laugh.

“If sufficiently impressed, the female will use this muscle as a rocky nest.”

She got up from their bean bag.

“Disappointment.”

I hid behind my water bottle, snickering as Noah chuckled, nudging both of us with his elbows. _‘Zabellendus’. Spot on._

“What’s so funny?” Hailey appeared behind the daybed, perching herself on the edge of the duvet in her neon pink bikini.

“Just doing impressions, love.” Gary composed himself, snorting back another laugh.

“Oh, that sounds fun!”

Siobhan made her way up the steps, her eyebrow raised at us. “What’s fun?”

“They’re doing impressions, babes!” Hailey chirped.

“Just when I think I’m done with impressions… they pull me back in,” I put on my best Godfather, drawing my elbows to my sides and bumping against Noah.

My blonde mate snorted, serving his decent Brando, “It’s something you can’t refuse.”

“That was pretty good!” _You should hear Li’s Kanye._ “I’m glad you boys are having a laugh after that video.” The cat-lover positioned herself at the foot of the bed with a bounce, adjusting the straps of her orange juice-coloured swimsuit. “Just so you know, we discussed it ourselves, and we’re really sorry the girls let you down. We’d never do anything like that. It’s so not right.”

“Yeah, we definitely have your back. We’re here for you,” Hailey looked up through her eyelashes at Noah, “and if you need someone to talk to…”

I glanced over at him. His face had fallen again. _Feck, we were just making him feel better._

“Thanks girls. We appreciate it.” Gary grinned at them.

“Of course! I mean, like, you’ve all been so sweet!” The waif turned to the rest of us, flipping her long hair as Noah avoided her gaze. “Like, I know you all said you were staying loyal, but… maybe that video kinda shows what the girls get up to behind your backs? It’s just a thought, obvs, but like, just think about it?”

“You grafting, Hailey?”

“Maybe a little,” she admitted sheepishly. “Can’t blame a girl for trying. But we’re totally here for you, anyway.”

“I won’t blame you. I’m quite irresistible to be fair.” He flexed his bicep.

She giggled and poked his muscle. “You’re too much.”

“I’d take it down a notch, but then I couldn’t add more to my belt.”

I almost spit out my water mid-sip. “Fuckin’ hell, Gaz. Where have you been keepin’ that one?” I coughed out.

He waggled his eyebrows. “If you’re lucky, you’ll find out.”

“Oh? Do I get full access with my Golden Gorilla ticket?” I fired over a wink.

“Right, I’m gonna wax out of spite for that one.”

“You’re both too much!” Hailey squealed with laughter.

“But it is something to consider, guys,” Siobhan rolled her eyes and continued on, directing her hazel orbs toward him. “The last recoupling means that the girls have to stay loyal to the boys they were basically with for five minutes. That’s not a lot of incentive or security. All I’m trying to say is… if you’re loyal to girls you’re not coupled with, you may end up disappointed.” _Right. I didn’t think about that…_

“We wouldn’t want you to be disappointed.”

“I know I’m the man of your dreams ladies, but I’m not your way into the Villa. I don’t think Li likes to share, either,” I joked, trying to keep the mood light with a cheeky smirk. _She said we’ll figure it out. We just need more time to fix things, right?_

Hailey playfully swatted at me. “I think Siobhan means you shouldn’t put all your eggs in one basket.”

“You hatchin’ plans then?”

She tilted her head. _C’mon, that one’s easy._

Siobhan flicked my foot with a smile. “Well, you boys should do what’s best for you. Those girls might leave you single, though. You could be in danger of going home.”

_I want to take her home. She’s fully-committed… when it’s official. But serious counts, right?_

“Thanks for the advice,” Noah sighed. He climbed over my legs, standing up from the daybed and starting off towards the Villa.

The ginger reached out. “Oh hun, I didn’t meant to—”

“You girls relax and enjoy the sun. I’ll see if he’s alright,” I interrupted, hurriedly following behind him. _I need another distraction, anyway. This is doing my head in._

By the afternoon, it was no use. Everything made me think of her. Sweat ran down my brow while Gary spotted me on the bench, observing my improved form as Ibrahim refilled our water bottles over in the kitchen. It was another constant reminder of the little things Selia did when we were coupled up. She would always find what I’d left behind when rushing off somewhere, often filling my water bottle with ice added in because she knew how much the heat affected me. Time apart was bringing a lot of the ‘little things’ into focus.

_She’s such a sweet lass. It’s not just her words. She’s been showing me how much she cares this entire time…_

Gary slid more weight onto the ends of the bar. “First day, I thought some of these new girls were ones I could take to meet my nan, but after seeing Lottie again? They’re not a patch on her.”

“Sets of six, mate. Anyway, she’ll be excited to see you, I’m sure of it,” I assured, straining slightly as I lifted from the rack. _I could to take her to Sunday brunch._

“You reckon?”

“Absolutely.”

“I got carried away with all the compliments and such, you know?” He hovered his hands closer. “It felt good to be fussed over.”

“Attention always feels great.” _I miss her attention…_ _I miss the way she looks at me._

“But it’s not the attention I need, when I think about it. Old habits, I guess.”

I smiled up at him. “I’ll compliment you all you want in the meantime, Big G. The Society has its benefits.”

“I’ve come to save the day with hydration for all!” Ibrahim announced, swooping in from the entrance to the gym.

 _Right on time. I wasn’t going to finish._ I took my chance for a break and lifted the bar into the rack. Wiping my face with a towel, I sat up as he handed my water bottle over. “Thanks pal.”

“I got sidetracked by Shannon. Sorry about that.”

“How’s that goin’?” I squirted the refreshing, cold liquid into my mouth.

“She’s very cool.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Maybe even too cool. Sometimes I’m not sure if she even likes me.”

Gary bumped against him. “But you did some bits, so of course she does.”

Ibrahim’s brows lifted in shock. “What? How do you know that?”

“Same bedroom, bruv.”

“Oh yeah. Right.” His face flushed.

“It’s been eventful then. You did bits, Henrik did bits, Jakub did big bits… numbers went up.”

“Oh, you gettin’ your scorecards out Gary?” I lightly teased as I raised my eyebrows at him.

He waved me off. “It’s dead easy to know. That bed is creakier than it used to be.”

“That’s what I was thinking!” Ibrahim harshly whispered as he glanced over at Jakub in the pool.

“And we don’t have Noah to drown out the noises.”

_I miss our corner bed. I shouldn’t think about it since we’re not coupled up yet but… four days does feel like forever with her gone._

“You reckon you’ll ask Shannon to stay, Rahim?” I gave him a meaningful wink, suppressing the images in my mind.

His blush deepened. “I think so. She gets me, you know?”

“That’s good to hear. I’m happy for you! Lozza’s a good mate. She’ll come round even if she fumin’ about it,” I tried to reassure him. _‘Fuming’. That’s an understatement._

Stretching out his legs, Gary followed suit. “She might try and get things stuck in, but I’ll tell her there’s no need. We’ve got to have a chat, anyway. Everyone will be adjusting to all the changes, I reckon. Chels looks like she’s bringing back that one bloke from the video. Not much to say there, really. I’ll be single no doubt.”

“I’m sorry, man,” the golf pro offered with a knitted brow, taking a long sip of water.

“I’m not bothered.”

“You sure?”

“You found a girl you really fancy. That’s what this place is all about.” He clapped a hand on his back. “You can’t go missing out on that, can you?”

Ibrahim gave him a wide, appreciative smile.

“I miss our girls, though,” I confessed, my carefree front slipping as I looked up at him from the bench.

“We all miss them. And they’re probably missing you and your chats,” he returned kindly. “Li is definitely missing you, like, a lot.”

 _Right. I only missed her ‘more’. I absolutely miss her most, though._ “What do you think she’s gettin’ up to? Outside of that video, I mean.”

“She’s likely barricaded herself in behind the bar with sun loungers and sofa cushions to keep the lads away at this rate,” Gary theorized, stroking his beard, “with rations of vodka and lemon wedges. More vodka than lemon wedges.” He shook his head, chuckling. “The Casa Amor boys don’t stand a chance if she starts lining up shots. It’ll be just her and Lottie passed out in their fortress by morning.”

“Pure accuracy,” I stated with a laugh. _I could honestly use a proper drink myself._

Hosting the girls for their last night in the Villa made me acutely aware of the fact that none of them were Selia. I felt as though I was experiencing the party at a distance, her absence weighing heavily on my mind. Her bright, bubbly laugh wasn’t filling the room. She wasn’t wrapped around my arm, or resting a delicate hand on my back. I couldn’t pull her close and whisper a joke just between us in her ear. An escape to the roof terrace for a moment alone together was out of reach.

_Please come back. I need you._

As a silver lining, the smoothie maker prank was a success for the third day in a row. None of the boys had ruined it by telling the girls they were interested in, and I witnessed an eager to please Tara place it back atop the fridge after a round of fruity cocktails. My baked treats had surprisingly remained intact throughout the day as well, giving me the opportunity to show off my skill to those crowded around the island. Arranging them with care, I plated the different varieties on the Villa’s collection of platters.

I presented my baking to my current housemates, beaming proudly. “Right! Dessert is served!”

“Bobby, these look amazing!” Henrik enthused, his eyes shining at the display.

Blake hung off him, equally impressed. “You made these?!”

“Aye, this mornin’,” I explained with a nod.

“I knew you were baking, but I didn’t think it was anything this fancy,” Tara breathed, taking a tart in her hand to examine the sugar basket up close.

“Yeah, this is well lush!” Emily complimented.

Shannon leaned past her. “This must have taken you hours. When did you get up?”

“I couldn’t fall back asleep when the sun came up, so I made the most of it.” I shrugged, omitting the key ingredient of insomnia. _I guess I did make loads of treats. Hadn’t noticed, really._

“Wow, just… wow!” Hailey exclaimed, bouncing in place as she pointed to the mini cakes. “These are like, the cutest! Are they blueberry?”

“Yeah.”

“So adorbs! I can’t even right now!”

I grinned back at her gratefully.

“These are killer. They look so pro,” Jakub contributed, the corner of his mouth upturned.

Tara took an indulgent bite. “You could open your own bakery, you know!”

_I wish. It is less expensive to invest in than a house, though…_

“I’d definitely go there if you did,” Emily chimed in again.

Noah warmly agreed, “Me too.”

“These are magic, mate.” Gary’s face lit up, a cookie cup in his grip.

“Thanks!” I handed him another.

Henrik was already on his second tart. “So delicious, you’re a genius, man!” He reached across the counter for a fist bump, both of us making sound effects as our knuckles connected.

“Babes, you smashed it,” Siobhan offered her approval with a smile. She passed out the smaller plates to the others, Emily squeezing in to do the same with the forks.

My chest filled with satisfaction at their happy faces. “Enjoy everyone!”

“Seriously, thanks so much man,” Ibrahim conveyed, patting me on the back.

“You’re welcome! All in a day’s work.” _Li would’ve loved these…_

Plates in hand, the Islanders spread out toward the lawn and firepit, their paths diverging on the decking. I hung back momentarily to evaluate my options. Gary and Noah led the single girls to the poolside with some bean bags, chatting comfortably with space between them. Jakub had abstained from dessert with his ‘no carbs after eight’ rule, Siobhan eating hers contentedly beside him on the curved bench with teasing forkfuls passing by his face. Sitting on Henrik’s lap in the flickering light, Blake worked through her solitary miniature cheesecake, while Shannon had considerately gathered a variety for her and Ibrahim to sample. The excitement from their praise wore off quickly, leaving me empty again as I took the easier route with my ‘Do No Bits Society’ on the bean bags.

It strangely hurt seeing the new couples together. They seemed to have resolved to actively ignore the fall out that was incoming from their actions. Physically all over each other, they didn’t appear to have any regard for their former partners. It was as if they had forgotten about them completely.

_It’s easy to forget… when they’re all loved-up like that._

The evening steadily became a blur, alcohol failing to numb the loneliness that persisted. Laughter filled the garden as we popped more champagne, but it rang hollow in my ears. Looking up at the stars, I rolled my head restlessly from side to side on the bean bag. I was surrounded by high-spirited conversation, all of it fading into the background without the sound of her voice. The Islanders gradually all converged by the infinity pool as the hours went by. Henrik shared his foraging recipes he had created, attempting to convince Ibrahim of its benefits for the fifth time since his arrival. I caught only half of the bad date stories that followed.

_Nothing’s the same. It’s all wrong somehow._

I stopped drinking before the Villa’s lawn started spinning in order to maintain decent banter with the others, downing as much water as I could in my trips to the kitchen. _She’ll be back soon. She’ll give you a cuddle and everything will make sense again._ _Get it together, McKenzie._

Eventually the party started to wind down, the group breaking off into pairs as I helped Noah with the newest mess on the countertops. Emily came over to offer her assistance, her almond eyes appearing somewhat defeated.

“You alright, Emily?” I gently prodded. _This must be hard for her._

She breathed out slowly, picking up a cloth to dry the clean plates and forks. “It sucks this summer is over for me already. I wish I could stay longer.”

“You’re always up for a laugh, it’d be great if you could.”

“Thanks Bobby. Really, that’s sweet of you.”

I gave her a wink. “Who will Rahim teach how to putt now?”

“Well, I feel shafted, that’s for sure.” She tried to fight off a smile.

“Sorry it didn’t work out for you. Are you gonna be okay?” I somehow coordinated myself well enough to put away the cutlery.

“I just don’t get what she has that I don’t.” Her shoulders fell. “He seemed to really like me, but ended up cracking on with her straight after.”

Noah shifted his feet, uncomfortable with the topic. I gave him an apologetic glance as I transferred a spoon into the correct tray. _I didn’t know she’d talk about it now. We’ve had a chat already._

Shutting the drawer, I wiped away the rings left by our drinks. “None of us get what he does. The man irons his socks. His socks! I can’t get past that one.”

She laughed softly. “I dodged a bullet, then.”

“Siobhan can deal with this macro protein nutrition things or whatever. You keep your chin up.”

“Okay, you’ve got a point. He would have been the worst boyfriend.”

I managed to stack the plates in the right cupboard. “The worst!” I declared. “It’s too bad we can’t have you lot stay, though. You’d love the girls.”

“I was excited to meet Selia and Chelsea in person, honestly. Priya, too. And not just as a picture on your phone.”

I felt my cheeks heating up. “Aye, you’d get on.”

“I’m turning in for the night.” Noah placed a hand on my shoulder.

“Oh! Noah! I’ll join you!”

“You drink more water, mate.”

“I will, I will.” Filling my water bottle as proof, I chugged its contents before refilling it for another attempt.

He gave an understanding smile before he turned and disappeared down the hall.

“There is room for you two upstairs, you know. Tara and I will share,” Emily proposed, studying me closely. She looped the damp cloth over the oven’s handle and leaned against it.

I drank half my water before answering, “He doesn’t wanna sleep up there. Jakub and Siobhan hookin’ up is too much for the lad. So I’ll bunk with him out here. Gotta keep his toes warm. It’s very important.”

“He’s lucky to have such a good friend.” She pushed off the counter, her expression hard to read. “I’m going to get ready for bed then. Thanks for the pep talk, Bobby. It still sucks to leave, but that made it a little better.”

“You find me if you need someone to talk to tomorrow.”

“Same goes for you. Get some sleep,” she spoke sincerely, giving me a sympathetic look as she passed on her way into the Villa.

_I could sleep with Selia beside me. I’d give anything for her to come back right now._

It took another hour to get sober enough to complete my nightly routine after the lads settled in to their beds with the new girls. I quickly showered, relaxing my sore body in the steam and hot water, fingers crossed for a longer sleep ahead. Still somewhat tipsy as I pulled on the soft cotton of my pyjama bottoms, I tiptoed past the whispers and giggles of the others and headed downstairs to the outdoors.

Holding on to Selia’s pillow, I made my way over to the daybed across the patio. The outline of Noah’s sleeping form was facing in the other direction on his side of the mattress. His snoring floated up from the duvet, negating any chance of a chat before bed. The string lights above the garden had gone out for the night, the hallway’s glow illuminating my path in the warm breeze. A basin of blue was the sole light source in the direction of the hilltops, the surface placid while the faint sound of cicadas kept me company.

I heaved a sigh, sliding in between the sheets as I curled up with her scent in my arms, hugging the pillow tightly. _She told me not to fall apart on her but…_

In the low light, I retrieved her note from my pocket and read it once more with a pain my chest. Her affection and promise of us making it work was bittersweet; an artifact of our relationship if she had forgotten about me despite our goodbye. All my hopes were pinned on her wanting to pick up where the note left off. We had been building a solid foundation for our future together. I winced at the thought of her moving on.

_It’s not just about giving her my t-shirt or visiting each other… I want a life with her._

Balling myself up further, I buried my face into the fabric and took in a shaky breath.

_I’ll wait for you. Please wait for me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gary's impression was sorely missed early on, so I fit it in to break up the feels!
> 
> Stick or Switch up next!


	27. Keep This Short and Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selia POV.
> 
> The girls enjoy an eventful brunch and head back to the Villa for the 'Stick or Switch' recoupling.

**Selia**

Breathing in the steam wafting up from my green tea, I dangled my feet from atop the breakfast bar in a semi-dry black bikini. I had draped Bobby’s patterned shirt over my shoulders, wearing my wet hair in a messy bun to keep it from dripping on the fabric. Through the large pane of glass, I could see the shimmering surface of the pool ripple in the breeze as the sun stretched its rays over the patio to reach the lawn. The halls of Casa Amor were silent save for Lottie’s snoring emanating from the communal bedroom, hangovers a waking blink away for the rest of the cast.

 _Please let him be okay_ , I pled between each sip, the taste serving as a reminder of our cozy mornings in bed together. The girls’ incessant speculation concerning the video message aside, I needed to know if he was well or at least taking care of himself. All of my hours spent submerged or swimming laps allowed for more time to worry after we had received it, the distant conversations in the wake of the footage disregarding the boys’ wellbeing to focus on the ‘game’. 

My fourth marking on the lounger outside was hidden from view, but its sentiment permeated every second of my confinement. Appetite long-vanished, I had slept through most of the ‘take us back’ party following an arduous hike to the swinging bed. Requests for private chats and appeals to ‘forget’ plagued my journey, the words a relentless echo of the previous days. _None of them compare to you._

“Morning. What are you doing up so early?” Carl inquired, entering in his sleepwear and tousled locks. He made his way over to the countertop and poured himself a cup of hot water before dropping in a teabag.

I surveyed his pleasant expression skeptically. “I needed a swim. There isn’t a gym here, so…”

“Makes sense,” he hesitated, biting his lip in vulnerability. “I’ve got to ask. How are you feeling this morning? I know—”

“Carl, you know better,” I corrected his intended course. “I don’t mean to invalidate your feelings or what you’re experiencing, but you’re posing that question to a girl wrapped in her man’s shirt. We didn’t talk last night, but I assure you I’m still Bobby’s.”

He exhaled deeply as his face fell, “I should have seen that coming. I don’t know what’s going on with me at the moment. I’ve never felt this way about someone before. I’m not exactly the most confident person, but this is a new level. I was up all night stressing about this talk. I don’t know where my head’s at when I’m with you.”

“I’m sorry, hun. I know it’s painful to hear, but I’m his,” I relayed softly. _He’s the future I want._

A female voice shouted from down the hall, “Guys! I got a text!”

Gesturing for him to go on ahead, I set down my tea and lowered my bare feet onto the cold tiles. Carl disappeared from the kitchen with slumped shoulders, his eyes avoidant. Stepping into a pair of heels, I took my time to rinse out my cup before I wandered over to the bedroom, the Islander’s exchanges passing through the frosted glass of the door.

“Um… guys,” Priya interjected as I slipped inside. She waved her phone to get everyone’s attention, standing in a cami and kimono. “Did you miss the part where I said, ‘Guys! I got a text!’”

Chelsea sat perky and smiling beside Elijah in their bed, excitedly directing, “Babe, we’re all awake. Read it out!”

She read aloud to the others who were upright against their padded headboards:

**Girls, today is your last day in Casa Amor. This morning the boys are going to treat you to brunch. Then you’ll return to the Villa in the afternoon.**

**This evening, you will be asked whether you want to stick with your current partner in the Villa, or switch and couple up with one of the boys from Casa Amor. Your partner in the Villa will face the same decision.**

**#packyourbags #endoftheline #allchangeplease**

_Finally! Bags? Packed. End of? Yes please. None of the ‘thank you’, all of the ‘next’._

After a long debrief accompanied by body glitter and eyeliner, the girls’ remained uncertain about their choices between sticking or switching. I had washed and tucked the sign of my obvious decision into my readied suitcase, preserving it for an appearance at the recoupling. We made our way down the hall from the dressing room, Hope shuffling out last behind the group. Assuming we would not see the boys until the evening, I made no effort to retouch my makeup or style my hair other than letting it down.

_Just a few more hours. I’m going to count every freckle on that handsome face. I trust you, B._

“You’re looking snatched as hell in that outfit, Li. Such a hottie,” Priya complimented brightly, her favourite goldenrod one-piece hugging her curves.

“Thanks, Pri,” I replied with a smirk. “You look is _sexy_ as hell.”

She grinned appreciatively. “Let’s find out what tasty treats those boys are serving up.”

“I’d go for a mouthful of salted caramel, myself.”

Lottie snorted a laugh beside me. “I’m sure he’s waiting for you to get back. He’s probably built an elaborate domino track that spells out your name or something.” She nudged my side with a wink.

Crossing through the bedroom together, Priya slid open the door and held out her arms to halt us as Chelsea almost collided into her. She breathed out, “Girls, stop. You are not ready for this.”

We piled out past her into the sunlight, Marisol taking the lead with swaying hips. Six bistro sets in white linen were arranged on the pave stones, a single rose in crystal centred on each. However, the immaculate silver place settings were not the main attraction. There they stood, sans pole: the Casa Amor boys speedoed, collared, and cuffed with champagne flutes in their hands.

“Hello, ladies!” the first penguin without tails greeted, his sailor’s ink covering more skin than his swimwear.

Marisol’s gaze finally snapped up to his eyes. “Oh my word.”

_What sort of Magic Mike horror remake in a cabin surrounded by potential wood is this? We’re one Genuwine song away from Voorhees twerking for tips._

“This… is fucking hilarious,” I remarked, struggling to hold back my laughter.

“I know, babes.” Chelsea was on the brink of giggling herself. “They look like the strippers at my mate’s hen party.”

“I kinda like it. I knew I liked a guy in collars and cuffs, but I didn’t realize you don’t need the rest of the suit,” the law student countered with a flirtatious smile on her lips.

“Please take a seat,” her cargo-heavy shipmate invited. “Your waiter will be with you shortly.”

“I feel a little faint. Ladies, I’m sorry, but this one’s mine.” Running over on tiptoe, she took the seat he pulled out for her with a broad grin.

“Would you like coffee, or a mimosa?”

“Both would be lovely.”

_Double-fisting is a term I’d like to avoid right now, but I definitely need both._

Graham set the fizzing drink in front of her, retrieving the orange juice from a standing ice bucket and pouring before he fetched a coffee carafe nearby.

“Look at that, she’s so in control. Totally in her element,” Hope commented, a mixture of delight and admiration on her features.

“I know, right?” Lottie concurred. “I always thought me elemental power was water. Turns out Marisol’s is brunch.”

“I guess the rest of us should choose a seat then.”

“This is our last chance to spend any real time with these guys before we all go back to the Villa and have to make our choice.” Carl’s beckoning gesture at the far table caught her attention. She turned toward me, eyebrow raised. “Did something happen with you and Carl this morning? He’s not exactly waving you over.”

I shrugged, folding my arms. “I rejected him again.”

“Looks like you might need to choose someone else to bring your brunch. It’s a hard life, isn’t it?” Her lips upturned.

“You really pitching me those soft balls, Lotts?” I quipped back, earning a wider smirk. _I can’t wait to see my pun enabler._ With Chelsea having skipped over to Elijah, I posed to the others, “Is that chill with you guys?”

“Fine with me, babes. I think it’s only Marisol who’s really got her heart set on someone here, and he’s already taken,” Priya answered, nodding over to the toasting couple.

Lottie lightly teased, “What are you saying then, Li? Which of these guys are you getting close and personal with?”

“Hopefully not too close. Shit looks like it’d take an eye out.” I thought carefully. “I guess Arjun?”

Priya gave an encouraging smile. “I don’t think anyone’s going to stop you, hun. He’s definitely not my cup of tea, but if you want to try it. Shall we take our places, then? I think I’m going to go and sit with Felix. You know he’s had his eye on me ever since we did those sex positions together.”

The quartet we had formed split off toward our respective tables, Hope joining the sci-fi aficionado while Lottie strutted confidently to Kassam’s posting. Felix’s improved ‘chair move’ appeared to be a success with Priya, the boy sliding it out before she sat down. I headed over to Arjun, stifling a giggle as he absurdly flexed his biceps with a grin.

I playfully rolled my eyes. “So nice of you boys to get dressed up for us.”

“I’m just glad we didn’t have to wear the full suit and tails.” He chuckled, glancing down at his ensemble. “I know we look kinda ridiculous, but it’s so hot today I actually really like this outfit. You should have heard Graham getting on our case when we were trying to get these on. He kept talking about keeping our shots starched and our ‘sails right’. You look amazing, Selia.”

“Thanks, man.”

“After you.” He pulled out the white metal chair, motioning for me to sit. Tucking me in with a cloth napkin after I obliged, the dog groomer acted out his role with a slight bow. “Now, what can I get you?”

“I’ll have what she’s having,” I tested out his references.

“Some of what who’s having?”

 _Really?_ “Just a joke,” I returned, crossing my legs. “I’m good with a mimosa and tea. Please, treat yourself, though.”

“Oh, right,” he recovered. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, give’r.”

Pouring both beverages smoothly, his steady hand filled our cups and glasses while the same motions were carried out by the others around us. Putting forth a final effort, choreographed smiles and practiced lines peppered the girls’ meals as the boys eyed them hungrily. The scene was like a lust-painted fresco I’d unceremoniously name ‘The Last Brunching’, and I was set on fasting.

Taking it by the stem, I rotated the orange drink with my fingers. “Thanks so much.”

“Be right back.” Arjun’s gaze drifted over to Chelsea’s table.

I gave him a knowing look. “I’ll be here.”

He strolled towards the long buffet table setup against the hedge-covered exterior wall of the bedroom, his steps sounding on the boards of the constructed firepit. Kassam and Elijah went to plate their orders with him, the trio appearing to be comparing notes. Already served, Hope sat in plutonic conversation with Carl, a doting Graham refilling Marisol’s coffee beside them. I nursed my cocktail in contemplation and observed their dynamic. Lasting or not, they seemed have the potential to be a decent summer fling.

_I’ve got new long-term goals. I’ll need more than a summer._

Plate piled high with food, my brunch buddy reappeared and seated himself across the table. He ate a few forkfuls before casually saying, “So… How has Casa Amor been for you? It’s hard to believe it’s nearly over.”

“I really miss Bobby and the boys,” I sighed. _I miss our bed._ “Sorry, I don’t mean any offence by that.”

“None taken, but I think it’s been good for all of you girls to have a bit of fun. It’s weird, cos we only ever saw you on TV until you came here. But you’re all so different to how you seemed in the Villa. Lottie’s so much more chill. Marisol’s so confident, and you’re all loads fitter in person. Especially you.”

“Even if Graham told you guys to play the field, you can’t just flirt your way back.” I smirked with my lips on my glass, taking a pointed sip.

“I’m not trying to.” He looked over his shoulder at the supposedly ‘head turned’ and ‘reformed’ fisherman. “Well, maybe a bit, but I mean it. Anyway, you don’t want to just chat about the Villa and stuff, right? We should be making the most of the time.” Stroking his beard, he leaned back in his chair.

I mirrored him and stroked the air around my chin.

He laughed in amusement. “You’re a natural. Have you ever thought of becoming a mime?”

Silently, I zippered my mouth and threw away an imaginary key.

Dramatically tilting up his head, he tried not crack up as I mimicked his movements. One moustache twirl and a face-pull later, Arjun nodded to himself. “You _are_ a natural. Possibly the greatest mime we’ll ever know.”

I unzipped my lips. “Quite possibly. I’ll take that title along with my limbo trophy, thank you. Also, you’ve got to give me your contact info. You, me, and Elijah need to go for a nature hike when all this is over with Bobby. I haven’t broken out my DSLR in a while. We’d get to hang, do a photoshoot. It’d be great, _and_ we could bring a dog or two for your Insta.” _That’d actually be the cutest double date._

“Maybe you should come to Norwich sometime,” he offered, “I’d love to show you all around. They close some of the beaches because the local seals are breeding. You can see them bounce along the beach towards the water.”

“Aw! I’ll bring my telephoto lens, then.”

A sudden squeal from across the patio whipped my focus over to Priya’s table. Her fork clattered onto her plate. “Babe, hold up, what are you doing?”

Felix was down on one knee, grinning up at her.

“Keep absolutely still. It’s vision’s based on movement,” I whispered to Arjun through the corner of my mouth.

Earnestly, the kneeling boy began his speech, “I know we haven’t know each other very long, and you might have met other guys who are better DJs than me…”

“Mate, are you even a DJ?” Kassam interjected, swiftly being ignored.

“But I knew we could have something special together. With your beauty and your brains.”

Priya started to giggle. “What are you bringing to the party?”

He thought for a moment. “And my… stamina. In the bedroom.” _A very communal bedroom._

She stuck her tongue out as he winked at her. “Big talk for a little guy.”

I choked down a laugh. _Didn’t realize this was a pinky promise._

“Anyway, I think we’d make a great team,” he kept going. “So I’d like to propose… That you take me back to the Villa with you.”

Throwing her head back and clutching her sides, Priya burst into laughter.

“Don’t do it! Think of the poor Villa ducks, Priya!” I called out, giggling in my own fit.

“Don’t worry,” she gasped, taking a second regain her composure as she bit her lip. “Wow, Felix. I can honestly say no one’s ever tried that hard for me before, and I respect that. If it was another time of day, having an eager guy down on his knees in front of me would be exactly what I wanted. And we’ve had fun together. I’m never going to forget this moment. I’d like everyone here to give you a big hand for your efforts, but I’m afraid I’m going to have to say… Thanks, but no thanks.”

The rest of the Islanders erupted into cheers and shouts, all eyes turned toward their roommate’s rejection.

“Good effort, Felix,” Graham said as a consolation prize.

Elijah chuckled. “Mate, you got pied.”

“Priya literally pied him right in the face,” Kassam stated, brows raised.

His brunch partner half-smirked. “Well, not literally.”

Felix cracked a grin. “You can do it literally if you like.”

“Are you joking?” Priya questioned, slightly baffled by his offer.

“I’ve made myself look like an absolute melt now you’ve said no, so… we may as well go the whole way.”

“It’s kind of a shame we’re not going to work out, you know. You are literally the most extra boy I’ve ever met,” she remarked. Grabbing a fruit tart from the table as Felix tilted his face upward, she smiled mischievously. Priya planted the tart square on his forehead, the cream squirting out the sides while the fruit slid down his cheeks and onto his shoulders. He proudly stood, licking the filling off his lips. _That was the best thing since sliced, not-for-ducks bread._

“I can’t believe you did that!” Chelsea exclaimed.

He turned to his peers, a stray blueberry rolling onto the pavement from his chest. “Well lads. What is it they say? You miss one hundred percent of the shots you don’t take? I took my shot, and I missed.”

“But you took that pie like a true sailor,” Graham conveyed sincerely. “You’ve done the Casa Amor boys proud with that one.”

A phone went off amidst the applause.

“Oh, that’s me,” Priya announced, wiping the cream from her hands on the table cloth before she retrieved the device from her pouch. Her face lit up as she read aloud:

**Girls, your stay at Casa Amor is over. It’s time to head back to the Villa.**

**#getpacking #yourcarriageawaits**

_Is there pre-boarding? I’m good._

“Here we go. It’s really happening,” Marisol chimed, flipping her hair with a smile.

Hope relaxed into a grin. “Babe, I can’t wait.”

“Let’s do this!” I bolted inside. _I’ve got a boy to surprise._

The girls sifted through the ‘floor closet’ with their suitcases laid open on top of the five laundry-ridden duvets while I used my bag as a drum kit. I had made the sixth bed I was celebrating on, preventing myself from being buried in the textile avalanche. Energized and bouncing on the mattress, I soloed my favourite Cancer Bats song on the hardshell as they waded through discarded bikinis and evening attire. No useful conclusions had accompanied their psychological analysis of packing techniques other than Marisol’s change in perspective post-Casa, Chelsea and I having gone on a separate tangent about design afterwards. ‘My house may not be tidy, but my gin is always neat’ was the cushion of the hour much to my amusement.

Contending with a lesser pile and a few makeup bags, Hope rolled her eyes and checked her nails following a description of a ‘you had me at merlot’ wallhanging. “So, anyway… I was thinking we should talk about what’s happening later. We’ve all got to make a big decision and I thought it might be nice if we gave each other some advice. I know I could do with some.”

“Babe, what kind of advice do you need?” Marisol responded over her sprawl of belongings. “If you want Noah, you’ve got to get back in the Villa and make it happen.”

“But do I want Noah? And even if I do, how do I know what he’s going to do? The way we left things was just,” she shook her head, turning towards me, “I don’t know. What do you think, Selia? You know me. What would you do in my situation?”

“There’s no reason to bring back a guy you don’t have feelings for. If Noah is still some sort of ‘maybe’ for you, don’t complicate things further,” I advised firmly. _I don’t know why this is complicated in the first place._

“It’s just,” she closed up her case to push it off the edge, sitting down heavily in its place, “everyone is right when they say I haven’t known Noah that long. I don’t know what he’s thinking, or who else he might have met. And even if I did know that, he’s not even the person I’m supposed to base this decision on. If I don’t want to end up single, I need to be thinking about what Jakub is going to do. And how am I supposed to do that? I barely even talked to the guy before he went and coupled up with me out of nowhere. After how he hit on me, is there any chance he hasn’t just gone right for the fittest of those new girls?”

Jumping between beds, I settled in beside her to wrap a reassuring arm around her shoulders. “Real talk? You’re coupled with Jakub because he wanted to split up two of the three strongest pairs in the Villa at minimum. He hung out with Priya to get a read on the situation before he made his move. Henrik thought he had an opening with her, and Jakub took notice. The kid played us. He sniped a strong player and let the shockwave fuck over his competition. He’ll stick because you’re his best bet. Regardless, you should stick as well. It’ll keep your trust with Noah. He clearly wanted to choose you, and that breakup beard says he’s not over you.”

“Do you think so?” she uttered quietly.

“I know so.” _Both Priya and Henrik were blindsided. I was too distracted to figure it out. He only hit on the three girls in leading couples. Bobby and I win challenges, but choosing Hope would fuck with all of us._

“I’m not sure about your theory, but thanks for saying that, Li,” she brightened, managing a smile.

_Everyone’s caught up in the ‘game’ at the end of the day. I just want to live with Bobby for two more weeks._

“I’m really feeling good about my situation right now. I’ve got to say, Casa Amor has done wonders for my love life.” Marisol picked up a compact from the floor, checking her reflection before she threw it casually into her case. “And my complexion. I know it was only a few days ago, but it feels like forever since we came here. Do you remember the speed-dating we did on the first day? That was the most confident I’ve felt in ages. It was so different knowing we all had the power.”

_And I felt exhausted._

Lottie gave her take, a mound of matching blacks encircling her bag, “Babe, I think it really shows. I think you fell for Rocco because he was promising something you weren’t getting when you were coupled up with Gary.”

She nodded thoughtfully. “I wanted to feel secure, and ironically coming to Casa Amor single is what helped me do it.”

“And now you’ve got this big strong lad totally whipped.”

“Babe, it’s because he’s so drawn to your confidence. Even I think it’s sexy, so I don’t know how he must feel,” Chelsea supported, folding up her fourth bra.

“Hun, confidence is hot and Graham’s a lucky guy,” I added, returning to my post beside my suitcase. _Pool-kicking threats still stand if he fucks up, though._

“I’m glad you said it.” Marisol’s cheeks flushed pink. “I might be more confident, but not enough to toot my own horn like that.”

“Babe, us girls have to toot our own horn. It’s not like we can rely on the guys to do it for us,” our Commonwealth companion stated with a wink. _They’re usually too busy with their own._

“It has been a big change for me. I’m really looking forward to seeing the faces on those boys back in the Villa when I walk back with Graham on my arm.”

“So you’re definitely taking him back, then?” Priya stashed her cosmetics pouch between a few rolled up evening gowns.

“Absolutely,” she affirmed, “I feel like we’ve only just started getting to know each other, and there’s so much more we could find out. The other day, he said he was going to teach me how to clean and cook fresh crab. It was really romantic.”

The petite designer grimaced. “Was it? Isn’t that, like, dealing with all of its insides and stuff? It sounds gross.”

“I didn’t think of it like that. I thought it was sexy, but actually I’m not so sure. The point was, he just said it without thinking. It was the first time he’d talked about something we might do outside the Villa. Like, we might still be dating after we leave.”

_I completely didn’t think of it that way. I’ve been just dropping adventure ideas left and right. I guess I’ve been subconsciously dating him in the future since day one?_

“So it looks like at least two of us know what we’re doing. Marisol’s bringing Graham back, and I think we all know I’m not bringing back Felix,” Priya reflected, fiddling with her ‘kissing challenge’ black rose pendant she had won off of Lottie. The girls’ impromptu contest as a means of retaliation for the assumed infidelity in the footage was yet another thing I swam and slept through.

“You’re sticking with Noah, then?” Hope pried, shoulders falling again slightly.

“For now.”

“I can’t say I’m totally happy about that,” her brow knitted together, “but at least I know where Noah will be.”

_Between a Hope and a hard place? Yup._

“Come on, guys,” Lottie swung a stiletto absentmindedly in her hand by the heel, “I don’t want to make a bad problem worse, but can we talk about what we saw in that video for a second. Doesn’t that make a difference to what we choose?”

Chelsea’s eyes went wide. “Oh my gosh, the video. I’d almost forgotten about that.”

The goth gave her a puzzled look. “Already? You were furious about it at the time.”

“I’ve just been having so much fun since then, I kinda forgot to be angry.”

“I was fuming when I saw Rahim and that… Weather reporter.”

 _But you saw him… I’m in the dark._ “If anything happened, it’s on him. That’s his decision, and he’ll have to own up to it,” I asserted.

“I know, I know,” she agreed, pausing for a moment. “I should be focused on him. It’s not fair for me to blame her, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want to. It’s so weird how that happens.” _It takes two to tango, but the cheating asshole doesn’t have to be on the dance floor in the first place._

Priya struggled to fit another bathing suit. “We’re all in the same position, though. We’ve had five guys come and talk to us. And to be honest, we’ve all enjoyed the attention. It’s not just Marisol.”

“I haven’t,” Lottie rejected, accidentally dropping her shoe and ducking down to pick it up.

“Come on babes, we saw you having fun in that challenge. You went all out.”

“I’m not saying it wasn’t fun, but coming here was a test of our character and our relationships. And I think it’s important that I stay loyal to Ibrahim. Even if there’s nothing between us romantically, he’s still a mate, and I think he’ll do the same for me.” She turned to me with worry written on her face. “Although I’m not so hopeful for Henrik after what I saw in those tea leaves yesterday. Are you going to stick with him?”

I sighed with a shrug. “I have to.”

Directing an equally concerned gaze my way, the former model brought up a valid point, “You’re not worried he won’t do the same?”

Marisol interjected, “Don’t put ideas in her head, Priya.”

“I don’t care what he does. Whether I’m in the Villa or not, I want to try with Bobby,” I answered resolutely. _Please don’t be sick or hurt._

“Aw, I’m sure it will be fine, babes,” she gave her signature brand of reassurance. “We’re going to walk out there and see the none of those new girls have anything on us.”

“They’re weather girls, and we’re like newsreaders,” Lottie continued the weekend’s theme.

“Is that better?”

“I can’t believe we have to go and meet them all soon.” Chelsea sat sidesaddle on her now smaller puddle of pink. “What if one of them actually is like, a weather reporter?”

“Then we’re gonna come and rain on her parade!” The Aussie’s features curled into a smirk as her phone beeped. “Maybe that’s them now, texting to give us an update.” She recovered her device from under what appeared to be a cape to read:

**Girls, it’s time to leave Casa Amor. The boys are waiting to say their goodbyes. The next time you see them will be at this evening’s ‘Stick or Switch’ recoupling.**

“Are any of you packed yet?” Priya took a survey of the girls’ progress.

“Babe, I’ve been so caught up thinking about this evening I haven’t even started.”

“Why does this keep happening? First things first,” she climbed onto her bed to rally the girls, “find your hottest outfit and wear it out there. It will be one less thing to pack, and there’s no better time to look your hottest than when you’re saying goodbye.”

_I’m only care about my hello._

Standing on the walkway to the Villa entrance with Hope was almost surreal. The large windows surrounding the doorway were like a grand looking glass that allowed a glimpse into the foyer and the memories we had made. Sun streamed through each pane and was welcomed on the interior’s tiled floor, every detail familiar and exciting at once.

“Wow, I’m getting flashbacks,” Hope breathed, resting a hand on her hip in the stance I met her in. “Do you remember when we first came here? I nearly fell over getting out of the car. I didn’t know I was about to meet one of my best friends.”

“It feels like yesterday,” I mentioned, taking in the breeze that rustled the leaves of the front’s trees. _It feels like coming home._

“I know, right? Some days it feels like forever ago that we first met each other, and some days it feels like it was only this morning. It guess I’ve just been thinking a lot about that first day, recently. Me and Noah were together since that first day.”

“Day One Squad.” I beamed at her with a playful nudge.

Another Jeep pulled up the drive, Marisol and Lottie piling out to join us. The short student looked over the Villa and our gathering, matching our sentiments exactly, “Oh my gosh, it’s like we’re coming back for the first time.”

“We were just saying that,” Hope said as she gazed past the glass to view the back patio.

“I remember my hands were shaking the first time I walked up here,” Marisol confessed.

Lottie gave her a sympathetic look. “Because you were nervous?” _I know I was._

“I’d been up since five in the morning doing my hair and makeup, so I’d had about eight cups of coffee. But yeah, I was nervous, too. It feels good to be coming back feeling confident, like I could get anybody I wanted.”

“I remember being more nervous about meeting you girls than I was about meeting the boys.” _I didn’t know I’d form another family so quickly._

Our default ringleader pried gently, “Babe, why?”

“Um,” she hesitated, “other girls tend not to like me.”

I squeezed her shoulder. “They don’t know shit. I like you.” _Commonwealth Crew for life, fam._

“Right back at ya, hun,” she reciprocated with a smile on her black lips as the next Jeep came to a stop.

“Hi girls!” Chelsea bounded out the door.

Priya appeared from around the other side, her tan complexion glowing in the sunlight. “It’s so good to be back.”

“It’s so much bigger than I remember it.” The blonde’s eyes shone with renewed amazement as I exhaled through my nose with a laugh.

“You should say that when we see the boys again.” _Yes. Please do!_

Lottie gave her a lighthearted swat. “Priya!”

“Shall we get back inside then?” Chelsea suggested. “I can’t wait to see what’s been going on while we were away.”

_I can’t wait to see him._

We soon discovered that the boys were nowhere to be found inside the Villa after receiving our luggage from the crew. Lottie had startled Chelsea into the need for a tanning session by the pool by surprising her from behind, the petite girl strolling out onto the lawn as Hope disappeared down the hall for some time alone. Priya split off from our group as well, conveying her need for her favourite potato snack while the remaining pair discussed their sleuthing intentions.

Following with my suitcase behind Marisol and Lottie, I ventured upstairs to the girls’ dressing room. I cleared space on the clothes-ridden floor, unzipping my luggage and retrieving Bobby’s button-up. With a quick misting of body spray, I selfishly claimed it as my own for the evening and placed it carefully on the top of my neat packing job. I chose to ignore the mess encircling me for the moment, unfamiliar with the newcomers’ wardrobes and designated storage.

The path to the infinity pool felt refreshingly habitual. It was a welcoming sight, the preferred ledge facing out to the hilly countryside bathed in the warm afternoon light. Chelsea dangled her legs in the water, her tanned shoulders appearing more relaxed in her mesh-panelled swimsuit.

A cheerful smile spread across her face. “Hiya babes. You coming to chill with me for a bit?”

“Definitely. I need some chill hangs,” I replied, kicking off my heels on the astroturf before joining her in the cooling sensation on my legs. _I feel like I’ve been living in a pool for days._

“Babe, tell me about it,” she sighed. “I thought coming in here for the first time was a lot, but it’s even harder coming back and knowing we have to make a choice later. It’s good to have some time out, though. My mum always used to say that if you’re stressed out… You should take a breath and say to yourself, ‘you are exactly where you need to be.’”

“Mhm, this is exactly where I need to be.” _He’s exactly who I needed to meet._

“Everything’s just slightly different to how I remember it,” she reflected, dipping a finger in. “Does the water look bluer to you than it did before?”

“Maybe,” I submitted, looking down to see a utensil floating on the surface.

“Why is there a wooden spoon in the pool?” Chelsea pointed at the object as it drifted towards our shins.

“Probably one of the girls threw it in.” _If they stressed him out with a fight, I swear…_ “I couldn’t see Bobby leaving it here otherwise.”

“That’s a bit random. Why would she do that?”

“Last minute rejection?” I theorized.

“Haha yeah. Maybe Gary pied her off and she got so angry she just chucked it.” She tossed her hair and laughed, kicking at the spoon. “One of life’s little mysteries, eh, babe?”

Bracing myself on the edge, I leaned to grab the handle. “May as well wash this, anyway.”

“Come find me when the boys get back,” Chelsea exhaled leisurely as she leaned herself back on the pavement, closing her eyes.

“For sure,” I confirmed, rising to my feet and slipping on my shoes.

I made the trek up the wooden boards to the kitchen and posted myself at the sink while an uneasy Priya searched the cupboards. Her locks partially in the way, she bent down to open another door as I ran the tap.

“I don’t know what those girls have been up to while we weren’t here, but I don’t like it. The only crisps left are all salt and vinegar. Someone’s eaten all the other flavours. The smoothie maker has moved.” _Sounds like Bobby. He hates salt’n’vin. I’m making him something healthy for dinner tomorrow._ She checked a drawer. “And where are all the wooden spoons?”

Nodding to my busy hands, I gave her an understanding look.

She sighed and rested a hip against the counter. “I’m sorry. I think it’s all catching up with me.”

“What’s wrong, hun?” I prodded, squirting a line of soap into the bowl of the spoon.

“I’m so glad you asked…” Playing with a strand of hair, she shared thoughtfully, “It felt so good pieing off Felix this morning. I think I needed that. Just being able to have fun with him for a few days, and then when he tries to get serious being like ‘I don’t need no man’.”

“As long as you’re feeling good about it.” _The kid was extra, but their dynamic was kind of cute._

“Guys get to have fun with no commitments all the time, and I just wanted to show everyone that girls can do that too. But that’s not what it’s all about, is it? I came in here to find someone long-term, and I’m worried that hasn’t worked out for me.”

Passing over with a final rinse, I dried the wooden utensil with a tea towel. “You’re a smokeshow. Don’t give your energy to any boy who doesn’t see how funny and hot you are.”

“What if that whole thing with Noah was for nothing?” she continued. “I coupled up with him, and then I haven’t seen him again. What if he walks back in with someone else, and she’s better than me? What if she likes the crisp flavours he doesn’t?”

“Hun, it’ll be okay.” I pulled her into a hug, giving her a squeeze. “He won’t switch, but be careful. I don’t want him to hurt you. Make sure that you’re his first priority after he walks back in that door, or cut him loose. Love the guy, but he needs to figure out what he wants.”

“Thank you sweetie.” Pulling away slightly, she perked up with a genuine smile. “I really appreciate that. Whatever happens, I’m going got hold my head up high.”

“And I’ll hold your hand if things don’t work out.” _It’s the least I can do._

In summary, the bedroom was in the second post-avalanche state I had seen that day.

“Look at this stuff,” Marisol huffed as she held aloft a wet bikini top that had left a wet patch on the nearest bed. “Ugh, what kind of person doesn’t hang out their bikini after they’ve been swimming? I knew these girls were bad news.”

Lottie was rummaging through the nightstand and looked up to see the ‘evidence’. “I don’t always remember to do that, to be fair.”

“Taking a peek at the boys’ dirty laundry before it’s aired?” I asked as I stood in the doorframe, giggling to myself with an amused smirk.

“We’re just, you know,” she hesitated, giving a mischievous smirk back, “investigating. We’ve found some really… interesting stuff. Do you want to see?”

“Obviously.” I skipped over.

“That’s what I was hoping you’d say. Look at what we found already…” Marisol held up a pair of white boxer briefs that bordered along the lines of ‘tighty-whitites’. “Guess whose these are?”

“Jakub’s.”

“Got it in one,” my gothic friend confirmed.

Marisol put on her best Sherlock impression, “And you know how we know that?”

“I mean, look at them.” I stifled a laugh. “Skynet standard-issue briefs right there.”

“Well yeah, there is that.”

“They actually look a bit small for him though,” Lottie pondered aloud. “Like his shirts, I mean.” _Like his pants. Your dick is not that big, bro. Stop with that ‘energy’._

“Actually,” our resident detective elaborated, “we know because he’s got his name sewn into them!”She flipped them over to reveal a tag with ‘Jakub Zabinski’ neatly stitched in red thread.

I erupted into a fit of laughter. “Fucking what?!” _Son, I’m ‘Czeching’ right out of your republic. That’s too fucking extra. You’re one squat in the gym away from an Adidas sponsorship as it is!_

“Tell me about it.” Lottie started to cackle.

Marisol looked between us. “Do you think we should tell Hope about it?”

“That’s not even the best part, though. Check out what we found next.” Picking up something from the carpet, she revealed a black thong with a cat face on the front. “These were right underneath them!”

“Well shit, that’s scandalous,” I remarked, blinking at the novelty underwear. _Equally accurate label-wise, though._

“Isn’t it just? There’s no way they’re both there by accident,” she unsubtly hinted at her conclusion.

“We can’t tell Hope yet,” the detective resumed her role, “that’s not exactly solid evidence of anything happening.”

“Babe, if I found this in my house, I’d be throwing the rest of his stuff out the window already.”

Hope burst in suddenly with Chelsea and Priya with her announcement, “Guys! I got a text! Listen to this.” She clutched her phone tightly in her hand and read:

**Girls, it’s nearly time for tonight’s recoupling. You’ll be deciding whether to stick with your original partner from the Villa, or recouple with one of the boys from Casa Amor. You will then find out the decision your Villa boy has made.**

**#stickorswitch #leapoffaith**

_I jumped weeks ago. Y’all are still behind._

She bookended her news by shakily exhaling, “It’s happening.”

“If I’m doing this, I’m going to look my best.” Priya tossed her hair and led the charge to the dressing room.

Everyone seemed to be talking at once. I tapped my tube of lip balm on the countertop as the peach-and-jasmine accented chaos surrounded me on all sides. Thirty minutes in, and the girls were already in a frenzy of sparkles and shimmer spray. Their mess now constituted a new layer of laundry on the tiles, bags left half unpacked and stations crowded with cosmetics while Priya held her eyeliner in a trembling grip after her frantic sampling of tropical scents. The dark shade smudged against her cheek as she pursed her lips, Lottie coming to her rescue on the ottoman beside her.

“Come here, let me do that for you,” she offered, her professional hands careful and steady.

Chelsea stood in the middle of the room, anxiously bouncing without Priya’s shoe collection to distract her due to its presumed burial. “Can someone just be, like, a peaceful influence right now? I’d really like to just keep calm and find my bliss before we have to go out thereabout I think I lost it somewhere under this stuff.”

Tiptoeing past me, Hope traversed the miniature hills of clothes and makeup palettes on the floor. “Never mind your bliss, sweetie. I’d like someone to help me find my shoes.”

_Hey, don’t break out the ‘sweetie’ right now. That’s hostile shit._

“Let’s all breathe for a second,” I projected in my loudest stage voice, causing the girls to immediately halt their movements and blink in my direction. _Well damn, that works on any set then._ “We need to take time for ourselves before we go out there and be here for each other. We’ve been through a lot.”

“Good idea, hun,” the potentially-reunited half of Nope agreed as she stepped over another pile towards the vanity. “This might be the last time we all do this together.”

Completing an upper lid with finesse, Lottie let her sentimental side crack through, “I’m so happy I had you girls to share this experience with.”

“Babes, it’s going to be fine,” Chelsea comforted, partially convincing herself. “Whatever we decide, we’re all going to get through this.”

“Are you just being the world’s most positive person, or do you really think that?” She raised a brow at her.

“You’ve got to wish it to make it happen.”

“I believe in omens, not wishes, and the signs aren’t good.” She formed a serious line with her mouth in thought. “That giant pigeon earlier was just the first of many. Whatever we choose, it will be the wrong choice.”

Marisol carried on with her perfect application of mascara. “I don’t think that giant pigeon was a sign. Let’s be rational. I know I’m safe, because I’m going to couple up with Graham. It’s hard to do that to Bobby, but I know in my heart it’s the most logical option. Don’t you think Selia?”

“Hun, I don’t want our summer to end together just yet,” I sighed. _I have enough saved to take time off…_ “I’m sorry if I’m biased on this one. I don’t think singles will get sent home right away, but it’s still a worry.”

“Sorry, Li.” She apologized before reasoning, “Obviously you’re more invested in this specific case, but I just mean in general, for all of us. We should play it safe.”

“Love isn’t about taking the safe route,” Hope countered with a soft tone.

“Exactly,” Lottie chimed back in, fastening her moon bracelet to her wrist. “It’s about taking the wild route, and letting yourself feel the wind in your hair.”

“Babes, I’m so getting that quote framed and put on my wall.” Chelsea drew a partial outline of her ideal piece of decor with her fingers in the air.

A familiar, muffled electronic beep went off somewhere in the room.

“Was that a phone?” I peered over the mirrors.

“Hard to tell. There’s so much stuff everywhere.” Marisol sifted through a nearby mound of cotton a chiffon. “Found it!” she declared, waving the lit up screen for the others to see before reading out:

**Girls, please make your way to the firepit for the Stick or Switch Recoupling.**

_If he wants, I could stick around for years._

The girls resumed their flurry of activity for their finishing touches and hurried conversation while I navigated to a clear patch of floor. Checking my reflection in the full-length mirror, I adjusted the woven belt around my waist and tugged the miniskirt down past the bottom hem of Bobby’s shirt. It had turned out to be quite tailored as a dress with enough specialized tape to dart the fabric, the sleeves rolled up just enough for a casual look with the relaxed shoulders. Smiling at sight of the finished product, I decided that my few days filling in for a friend in wardrobe had paid off exponentially. _This is going to be fucking perfect._

“They all scrub up pretty nicely, don’t they?” Hope commented to the girls, scanning down the line of Casa Amor boys at the firepit as we arrived from across the patio.

Priya’s dress shimmered in the flickering firelight, eyeing them with amusement. “I’m disappointed they didn’t come in those waiter outfits, to be honest.”

Chelsea gave my hand a squeeze as we started to choose our seats on the bench. “It’s weird seeing them in the Villa, isn’t it? It makes it so much more real somehow. They all just got here, and now they’re probably going home again.”

“I can’t wait to see the boys again,” I replied, noticing Carl’s glance at my shirt dress with a confused expression. “I miss them so much.”

We parted with one last squeeze as I took my place beside Hope on the far end, determined to be ‘exactly where I needed to’. _I’m only here for you, B._

Graham winked at Marisol. “Nice place you girls have,” he said, raising his eyebrows with a grin.

Arjun looked up towards the Villa. “Is it a bit bigger than ours?”

_My dear friend, yes. Yes it is. By quite a bit._

“Plenty of room for all of us, I reckon,” a recently-pied Felix contributed, relentlessly optimistic as he pointed his finger guns at his former roommate.

“The cohabitation dynamics are going got be really interesting with lots of couples here,” Carl made his observation. _Why can’t we just be nerd friends?_

Kassam frowned. “You’re worried where we’re all going to sleep?”

“That’s what I was saying, yes.”

Elijah broke into his usual confident, photogenic smile. “Don’t know about you, mate, but I’m gonna be sleeping in one of these fitties’ beds. If I’m lucky, anyway.” _Oh, so you’re not committed to Chels? You should’ve just hooked up with Arjun, then._

“Yeah, if you’re lucky,” the DJ countered as a phone chimed.

“Guys,” Marisol spoke up from the other side of Hope, reading aloud:

**Girls, it’s time to choose. In turn, please say whether you would like to stick with the person you’re coupled up with, or switch to one of the boys in front of you.**

**We have asked your partners to do the same. If you both stick, you will remain as a couple. If you both switch, you will stay in the Villa in your new couples. If one of you switches and the other sticks, the person who stuck will be left single.**

**Marisol, you’re up first.**

“Ok here goes.” She took a deep breath, smoothing her pencil skirt as she stood up from the bench. “I’ve had some ups and downs since I’ve come into the Villa. Mostly downs, to be honest. You’ve all seen that. None of the couples I’ve tried have gone my way, and one boy that I liked has already been dumped. But since going into Casa Amor, everything has changed for me. I really didn’t think Casa Amor would be the place I found someone I truly liked. Despite being the only person here who knew it meant ‘House of Love’. I guess I’m skeptical like that. When we left for Casa Amor, I was coupled up with Bobby. I know how much he means to all of us, and I hate to think this might leave him single…”

_Set us both free. Please. I’m ready for some anarchy._

Taking another breath, she continued with a smile, “But if I’m not true to myself I might never get a chance like this again. I have to follow my heart. That’s exactly why I came in here in the first place. So I’m going to switch. And the boy I want to couple up with is… Graham.”

His grin became broader as he walked over to her, accompanied by the applause from the boys. They took their seats together, holding hands and giving me a small wave and smile that I returned happily. Crossing my fingers that Henrik switched, I felt one step closer to recoupling with my Scotsman.

_I’m going to kiss you until I pass out from lack of oxygen._

Across the firepit, Priya’s phone beeped, prompting a silence that washed over the Islanders in anticipation. She rose to her feet, nervously opening and closing her mouth, unable to find the words.

“You’ve got this, hun,” I encouraged warmly. _I’ll be there for you if he breaks your heart. You deserve to be a first choice._

Lottie joined in, “Go for it, babes!”

“Be strong!” Chelsea supported.

“Thank you guys, that’s so sweet,” she conveyed appreciatively, combing her hair to the side to ready herself. “Everyone knows by now that I like to have all eyes on me, but I feel very vulnerable standing up here. Today, I actually don’t want the attention. The first time I stood up here, I felt confident and strong, even if I was coming in to take Selia’s guy.” _You didn’t hurt him, so that’s all I care about now._ “But this time around, I have to really put myself out there. When I left for Casa Amor, I had just coupled up with a boy I never really thought I would end up with. I liked him, but to be honest, I didn’t think he was interested in me at all. So I buried any feelings I had for him, and pretended like it didn’t matter. I went straight into having fun with all you gorgeous lads, and put off thinking about how I actually felt until now. Basically, I made my bed when we first got to Casa Amor, but now it turns out I don’t want to sleep in it.”

_Shit, I hate that he’s going to hurt you._

She paused for a moment, then turning to the blue haired boy. “I’m sorry Felix. You’re going to be perfect for someone. But I’m going to stick and stay coupled up with Noah. I have to see if that might become something real.”

He looked down, receiving the news like the champ he was. “Give me a call when you change your mind, yeah?” _Respect, kid. You’d treat her better, honestly._

Waiting for Priya to sit down beside her, Lottie stood at the cue of a text tone and began her speech, “Looks like it’s my turn next. This is an easy decision for me. When I left the Villa, I’d only just discovered the person I wanted to be with. He may not be who I’m coupled up with, and let’s be honest, he may not even like me that much; but I know I need to see him again.” _Fuck yes!_ “And the best way to do that is to play it safe. I know I can’t predict what anyone else will do, but the signs are all there. I know in my heart Ibrahim would never do something to put the group or his mates in danger. So I’m going to stick and stay coupled up with Ibrahim.”

Kassam winced as she sat down, shrugging his shoulders in resignation. _Je suis tellement désolé, dude._

“You did the right thing, hun. Gare is going to be stoked!” I reassured her from my place.

She offered a nod and partially relieved smile. “Thank you. I hope so. That was harder than I thought it would be, but I know it’s what’s right.”

The remaining Casa Amor Islanders discussed their disappointment amongst themselves, Felix’s voice distinctly concluding, “It’s not going great for us, is it?”

“Keep your spirits up, lads. Don’t abandon ship just yet,” Graham imparted with a pun. “I’m not going to be the only one of us who makes it back.” _Sorry, but most of these boys are walking the plank out of here._

My heart raced as I heard my phone go off in my pouch. I unlocked the screen hastily, grinning wild with excitement.

**Selia, it’s your turn. Please say whether you would like to remain coupled up with Henrik or recouple with a new boy.**

_I’ve fallen so hard for you, Bobby. I can’t help it. You’re worth every risk._

Bouncing up to stand in my heels, I addressed the sailor’s unlucky crew, “I’d like to extend a sincere thank you from the girls for hosting us at Casa Amor. You made us all feel so welcome, and I hope you all find your special someone. But there’s only one boy I want.” I gestured to my shirt. “I’m not coupled up with him, I know that, but I’d rather go home than break his heart. So let’s keep this short and sweet: I’m sticking.”

 _I’m yours. For as long as you’ll have me._ I swiftly took my seat, the firepit breaking out into a combination of claps and cheers as Lottie returned her own approval, “Good on you, Li.”

Shuffled feet and a few sighs rippled down the line of boys.

“I just want to say, I had a great time getting to know you,” Carl’s sweet tone was filled with defeat. “And I appreciate you being straight up about it when I asked you this morning. I hope you find what you’re looking for.”

Arjun shot a grin in my direction. “I’ll chip in here too. You were a great brunch date. I hope someone else gets to have as much fun with you as I did.”

“Thanks boys,” I acknowledged with an understanding smile. _I’ve got my someone waiting for me._

“Well done, Li,” Priya congratulated. “It’s tough, isn’t it?”

“Easiest decision of my life.” I gave her a small shrug.

“So, you’re trusting Henrik,” the bespectacled law student implied her question.

“Honestly, I hope he found someone,” I admitted sincerely. “It would be a shame if he missed out on a girl he really liked. I’m here for Bobby, so whatever Henrik does, it’s none of my business other than how soon I need to buy a plane ticket to Glasgow.” _I’ve made up my mind already. I’ll follow that smile anywhere._

“I guess we just wait and see what he does,” Hope considered my words slowly.

Another chime rang out as our bubbly blonde designer shifted to her feet. “I can honestly say this is one of the hardest decisions I’ve never had to make. And I once spend five hours choosing between cream, eggshell, champagne, and vanilla,” she started off. _For real. I’ve been there._

My friend with braids made a gagging noise. “Gross. What kind of cake were you making?”

“Babe, those are paint colours.” _Don’t get me started on testing them under different types of light as well._

“Or you can mix them all together and it’s a balm that cures athlete’s foot,” Lottie interrupted.

Marisol raised a brow. “Is that true?”

“Guys! Please!” Chelsea pleaded. “I’m trying to say something heartfelt.”

“Seriously, girls. Let her have this. She’s got a tough decision to make,” I backed her up.

“Thank you, hun.” She wiggled her shoulders and centred herself, “As I was saying, this is such a difficult choice for me. I feel like I got the best of both worlds. I met one set of boys, and then go to meet a whole new set straight after. But that does mean I’m really struggling to know what I should do. All I can do now is trust the universe to make a good decision for me.” Screwing her eyes tightly shut, she breathed deeply. “I’m going to… Switch. And the boy I want to recouple with is Elijah!”

A massive, elated grin spread across his face. He hurried over to loop an arm around her, quickly rewarded with a kiss on the cheek. _I can’t picture you together, but don’t take any shots at the other girls without her knowing about it._

Hope’s phone was the last to go off.

“Your turn, babes,” Chelsea urged kindly, sitting with her new partner in the middle of the bench.

“It’s not really a surprise, is it? I was the only girl left,” she answered with a sigh. Clenching and unclenching her hands, she breathed out slowly as she stood up. “I really have to put a lot of thought into this. I don’t know exactly what I’m supposed to do here… But the thing that keeps going round in my head is something Bobby said to me on the night Noah and I broke up. He said, ‘You got to be true to your heart’. I think it’s from a film or something.”

Lottie whispered over to me, “I’m gonna be so sad if Bobby doesn’t make it back.”

“I hope he’s okay. I’m worried about him,” I responded quietly.

“There must be something we could do…” _I need to know if he’s okay._

Looking over at the Aussie to hush her, Hope went on, “I know I’m not even coupled up with Noah, but right now that doesn’t even matter. I don’t want him to walk back here and see me coupled up with someone else. Unfortunately, that means putting my faith in Jakub. I don’t know what he’s been doing, and I almost don’t care. I haven’t been interested in anyone else since we’ve been in Casa Amor, so I’m not going to play it safe and couple up just so I can stay. If it’s meant to be between me and Noah, it’s meant to be. So I’m sticking with Jakub.”

“What a speech! I hope Noah knows how lucky he is,” Arjun expressed his admiration while the other boys started to clap one by one.

Sitting down confidently on my right, she gave me a relieved smile. I wrapped her in a hug, speaking into her ear, “Take care of each other. Listen to what he has to say when he gets back.”

She nodded in reply, lightly squeezing around my waist before pulling away.

“That’s me,” Carl stated at the ding of his phone, reading out to the others:

**Boys, the girls have made their decisions. Any boy from Casa Amor who is still single must now leave the Villa immediately.**

“Come on babe. Let’s go say goodbye,” Marisol directed to Graham as she gestured to boys heading out towards the lawn, a few of the girls trailing behind them.

“You ready, hun?” I stood up and slung an arm around Lottie, giving her a playful hip bump.

She bumped back with a short laugh, eyes shining with excitement. “There’s no time for all those goodbyes. The boys will be back soon. I can’t wait to see Gary’s face.”

“Let’s go get our men, shall we?” I winked.

_Coupled up or not, I’m all yours._


	28. Times Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby POV.
> 
> The boys find out if their partners switched as Bobby and Selia are reunited after days apart.
> 
> Mature Content.

**Bobby**

My heart was beating out of my chest.

_I can’t wait to see her._

Standing in the foyer, I shifted on my feet as we awaited our instructions, Selia’s choice one hall and door away. I exhaled slowly, shaking out my nervous hands. I had rehearsed the line for my entrance in my head over fifty times. She could have played it safe or taken the same risk. It was a leap of faith like the hashtag said.

_We’re meant to end up together. I know it._

“I’ve got a text,” Jakub announced to the lads, his chest confidently puffed without Siobhan on his arm. He had remained untroubled by her rightful outburst after his decision to ‘stick’ if his meditation with the iron’s steam setting earlier was any indication. My wooden spoon’s fate was the collateral damage from his calloused breakup, it undoubtably being lost over the ledge of the infinity pool.

We crowded around the trainer with shuffling steps, Shannon maintaining her practiced and literal poker face as Ibrahim held her hand. Henrik and Blake stood close together on my right while an apprehensive Gary was straining to see the screen on my left. Unsure about his own circumstance, Noah patted him on the back for support and gave me a nod.

Jakub cleared his throat before he read aloud:

**Boys, it’s time to find out what the girls decided. If they have come back from Casa Amor alone, they have stuck with their partner. If they have come back with a new partner, you will meet a new addition to the Villa. You will go out to the firepit one by one in the order texted to you.**

**If your girl chose to switch and you didn’t, you will be single.**

_I know we’re not coupled up, but please still be my girl._

It felt as though we collectively held our breath until Noah’s phone went off first.

“I guess that’s me,” he uttered hesitantly, heading in the direction of the door leading into the hall. We followed behind to ready ourselves for the moment of truth ahead. He walked out of the Villa as his footsteps carried down the corridor, the reactions of the others out of earshot.

Gary clapped a hand on my shoulder and offered his assurance, “Don’t stress, mate. It’ll sort itself out, this mess. Marisol’s solid, so she’ll stick like you said.”

“We’ll find out in a minute,” I replied slowly, trying to push down my anxiety.

“It’s gonna be a bit of an upset, but the girls will get over the change quick.”

“Yeah.”

Staring down at my screen, I waited for the text.

_I didn’t know you could miss someone this much._

Fantasies of every homecoming we could share had occupied my afternoon after our Beach Hut interviews. Picking her up from the station or airport with the perfect sign and her favourite treat was something I wanted to do on the outside. I’d make a playlist each time, possibly including a song I’d write to surprise her. If we travelled together, we could take extra days off afterwards to tour our cities, meet up with family, and hang out with our mates. We’d be able to go on all the adventures she had mentioned, exploring her home country and tasting all the different things it had to offer. We would have to get back together before any of that happened.

_Please be out there waiting for me. We found each other._

The next text came through for Gary, followed by Ibrahim and Shannon as our group speculated on what was on the other side of the door. I could hardly concentrate on what they were saying, constantly checking my phone for my turn. After what seemed like an eternity later, it lit up with my name.

**Bobby, please go to the firepit to see if your partner has stuck or recoupled with someone new.**

_Right. I’m absolutely bricking it._

Taking a deep breath and opening the door, I jogged down the hallway and reached the decking.

“I hope you girls are ready to get hands-on! Because the man with the fastest fingers in the Villa is back… and he’s still single and ready to mingle,” I delivered my line as I immediately spotted Selia sitting alone.

_YES!_

“And I guess I’m not the only one,” I remarked, filled relief. She was in my shirt. “Lookin’ gorgeous as always, Selia.”

“Hey handsome,” her warm voice cured my emptiness. A stunning, effortless smile painted her lips as she ran across the firepit and flung herself into my arms, almost knocking me off my feet. Burying myself into the curve of her neck, I held on tightly, secretly thanking every star in the sky. I couldn’t stop grinning against her skin. _I don’t want to let go. I want to hold you forever._

I took in her lavender and vanilla scent, cheekily asking, “Is it laundry day in the Villa or are you just happy to see me?”

“I figured it’d be nice to wear something that fits us,” she answered, drawing back slightly with a wink.

_Does that mean we’re still ‘us’?_

Remembering the surrounding Islanders, I did a double-take when I saw an unfamiliar man standing next to Marisol. A black polo and green collared bomber jacket covered his broad, muscular build that contrasted her small frame. His face was dominated by a ginger beard and moustache, the sides of his head shaved above it with a slicked back hairstyle.

Sliding my hands down to Selia’s hips, I blinked up at him. “Oh! Hello there.”

“Alright, mate. Sorry about all this,” he returned in a deep timbre.

“No, no hard feelings! Um, it’s nice to meet you.” Reluctantly separating from the girl I’d been missing, I walked over and beamed at his partner. “I’m glad you found someone in there, Marisol.”

She wore a guilty expression with her smile. “Thanks. I feel bad for leaving you single…”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll figure somethin’ out,” I responded with a glance over to Selia, raising my eyebrows.

Her fingertips lightly brushed my arm as she passed. “I knew you’d stick.”

“You know me. I couldn’t be any stickier if you rolled me in jam.” I turned back to the new couple. “I figured I owed it to Selia, and I guess I just underestimated Marisol. I’ll never make that mistake again.”

_I owed it to myself. I’ve never been this close to having everything I’ve wanted before._

“There can’t be that many people left, right?” Chelsea’s lad from the video commented from his middle spot on the bench.

“It’s a total mix-up in here,” I concluded, taking my preferred position on the end with Selia. “I’m not sure I can handle the excitement.”

Placing a gentle hand on my shoulder blade, she moved closer and pointed her knees toward mine. The sweet gesture made me aware of how I had missed her touch all over again, wanting nothing more than to carry her off to the roof terrace. I needed to know if she felt the same way she did when the girls left. Selfishly, I wanted to kiss her.

_Slow down, McKenzie. Talk first._

The noise from the Villa’s door opening could be heard from the firepit.

Jakub emerged from around the corner and trotted towards the Islanders, his ironed attire pristine. “Easy, girls! Nice to see you back in one piece,” he aimed at them, rolling his shoulders back as he scanned down the bench before he grinned at Hope.

“You stuck!” She remained seated in disbelief.

Taking his place and lounging beside her, he leaned in as she twisted her face away for an awkward peck on the cheek. He shamelessly spun his version of events, “Of course I did, babe. There wasn’t any of those new girls that stood up to you.”

Noah coughed loudly. “Oh, excuse me, I didn’t mean to interrupt. It just sounded like you were saying you only had eyes for Hope.”

“That is what I’m saying. Looks like we trusted each other, and it’s worked out.”

_Aye right!_

“About that,” Hope trailed off, wincing.

“Yeah, about that,” Noah spoke in an undertone after her.

_They need a proper chance. We both do._

Chelsea leaned with a brow lifted in my direction. “What are you thinking about, Selia?”

“Hm?” she hummed her question. I glanced over to see she had been gazing up at me dreamily, the firelight casting over the planes of her beautiful face. _She’s too cute._

“You seem out of it, babes. Are you worried because Henrik hasn’t come out yet?”

Giving a shrug, she didn’t look away as a shade of pink dusted her cheeks. “Whatever happens, it’s fine.”

_More than fine. You’re here._

The sound of footsteps on pavement came from the Villa before they rapped on the wood. I turned towards Henrik and Blake as they joined hands and walked down the steps. I felt Selia give my leg a reassuring squeeze. She stood to welcome them, her features lit up with a distinct excitement.

_Things won’t kick off. The lads have this one wrong._

“Who is that?” Priya stared, mouth agape.

Lottie gritted her teeth. “I knew it! The leaves never lie.”

“Hey guys. It’s so good to see you all again!” Henrik energetically addressed the girls.

Blake followed his lead. “I’m so excited to meet you all!”

“Henrik, you met someone! That’s so lovely! I’m so happy for you!” Selia greeted brightly.

He hesitated, combing through his locks. “You are?”

“Of course! This is so dope, actually,” she enthused, hurrying over with her hand outstretched. “I’m Selia.”

His new partner shook it in a stunned, stiff manner. “Blake.”

“I’ve got say, I didn’t expect you to be so cool with this,” Henrik submitted, seemingly baffled. “Wow. I don’t really know what to say about that. You’re a better person than I am, Selia. I know I’d be raging if the tables were turned.”

_We could both get sent home. I’m not ready to be apart again._

“This is Blake,” he gestured to the girl in the gold wrap dress, “but you know that. She already said that.”

The new Islander smiled apologetically. “I’m sorry we’re meeting like this. I’d never choose to go behind someone else’s back. In any other situation I would have come and talked to you first, but I couldn’t. I’m sure you understand.”

“Babe, that sounds so like something Selia would say,” Chelsea chimed in, rising from the bench. She stood back, eyeing the brunette up and down. “She stands kinda the same way as you, too, babe. Don’t you think, Marisol?”

Nodding, the law student gave her evaluation, “It’s true. They both stand in a way that says, ‘I love to put myself out there. I’m an all or nothing type of girl.’” _A fully-committed girl._

“That’s it, babe. That’s exactly what it’s like.”

The others around the firepit silently shook their heads, the tension of the moment growing. I gripped the cushion, looking to the boys as their prediction began to unfold. Ibrahim pursed his lips while Noah appeared to be contemplating intervention with an equally concerned Gary nearby. His arm on the backrest behind Hope, Jakub was the only lad entertained.

Undeterred, Chelsea went on, “Isn’t that funny? What a coincidence that Henrik would couple up with someone just like you while you were gone.”

Each of the girls backed further into their seats as Selia’s features formed an amused smile. She held her chin in thought, giving the newcomer a once-over with a mischievous glint in her eye. “Hm, I think you’re right Chels. It’s too much of a coincidence… What if we’re twins separated at birth? What if this entire show was an elaborate rouse to reunite us?”

_Yes! Back to banter! Let’s have a laugh._

“I don’t see it, personally,” Blake swiftly shot them down. “Don’t compare me to Selia. I’m not one of these girls who has to try all the time just to look good. That isn’t Henrik’s type. I know she’s been trying so hard this whole time, and all I did was be myself.”

_What is she on about? Li wakes up perfect._

Chelsea gasped in shock, “I—”

Selia broke into a fit of laughter, doubling over. “Okay there, Highlander! Whatever you say!” She braced herself on Henrik’s shoulder and gave him a few pats. “Happy you found ‘the one’, man. Twin or not, welcome to the family Blake.”

I snorted down my own laugh. _This girl._ Blinking at her confusedly, the newcomer then looked to her Swedish climber for guidance.

“Come and find me if you want to have a chat?” he attempted not to crack up, extending an invitation to his former partner.

“Sure, sure. I’ve got some catching up to do. I’ll see you later,” she accepted as she tried to regain her composure.

Standing with a flip of her braids, Hope darted a glance at Noah. “I think that’s it then. We’ve all got to catch up and we should probably get this welcome properly underway…”

The Islanders took her suggestion as their cue, dividing themselves up into smaller groups around the garden and Villa. Lottie dragged Selia aside onto the firepit bench before I could reach her, the Aussie seemingly in need of a sounding board and confidant. Gary and Ibrahim nudged my sides with a nod over to the bean bags already clustered on the furthest end of the grass. I started to cross the lawn with them, peering over my shoulder to look back at the girl who captured my heart on the first day.

_She’ll want to be serious again, right?_

My newly-single mate gave me another elbow. “That went over better than I thought. Mostly good vibes after all.”

“Aye, good vibes,” I agreed, unable to contain how pleased I was.

“Forgot you were coupled up with Marisol for a minute there.” He smirked.

I rubbed the back of my neck, making a concentrated effort not to blush. “So did I to be honest.”

Gary sat himself down on the nearest bean bag. “Told you. Total melt.”

“Was Li wearing your shirt, Bob?” Ibrahim inquired, dropping himself into a pink one.

Taking the yellow seat next to him, I confirmed with a chuckle, “Yeah, she was. I think she wears it better than me. May have to let her keep it, but I’ll run out of clothes at this rate.” _Not that I’d mind._

“At least she’s not coupled up with Graham or Elijah.”

My eyes widened. “I completely forgot to ask their names with everythin’ goin’ on! Which one’s Graham?”

“Marisol’s guy.”

“Right, yeah, lovin’ that one…” I bit the inside of my cheek. _They seem like an odd match. He could go for Li if they don’t work out. Feck, same goes for the other lad._

“You alright with Chelsea’s recoupling, Gary?”

He pressed his lips together. “Have to admit I did fancy her… She’s well fit and has loads of energy. Didn’t get to know her that well with Casa happening, though. Her new guy likely works out. We’ll see what he’s about in the gym. Then there’s Lottie who’s single…”

Ibrahim turned towards the firepit, directing our attention across the lawn. Heading our way, Selia flashed us a smile and tossed her noticeably lighter hair to the side in the breeze. We grinned back as her tanned legs carried her over before she halted on the grass in her signature heels.

“G-Money, R Man.” She nodded at the lads in turn.

Gary straightened is flannel in his low, blue seat. “Alright, stranger?”

“Long time, no see,” Ibrahim greeted with an upnod.

“Look at these boys tryin’ to play it cool,” I jokingly dismissed, standing to give her another hug. She weaved her arms around my neck as I guided her closer by the waist out of habit, easily falling back into the way we were. Electrified by the feeling of her kiss on my cheek, it took all of my willpower to let go and help her into a bean bag. She gracefully settled in, holding my hands for a moment longer. _We really need time alone._

“It’s good to have you back, Li,” the muscled blonde welcomed.

Our coupled friend let out a sigh. “It feels like so much happened since you all went away.”

“Remember when me and Henrik nearly got into it because he’d coupled up with Selia?” I mentioned, flopping down onto the seat beside her. “And while we were all distracted by that, Jakub was the only one left chattin’ to all the new girls.”

“Don’t think he minded it too much, to be honest,” Gary noted with a chuckle.

“You must have loads of questions, Li,” I prompted, studying her dark blue eyes. They still looked like the ocean as seen from above, the waves inside alive and curious. _I have so many big ones…_

Her affectionate gaze caused my heart to skip. “Forget tea, I want stories. You boys must’ve had fun, so what’s the craziest thing I missed?”

“Oh my days, it was a lot.”

“You should have seen these two trying to talk to the new birds,” our crane-inclined mate began, “Bobby was proper trying it. On the first day he walked over like, ‘Alright ladies?’ and one of them turned around and said, ‘Aren’t you the bloke that made a cake shaped like his nob?’”

 _Oh right…_ I convinced myself that I imagined Selia’s quick glance at my lap as she stifled a giggle.

He enthusiastically continued, “They were immediately all over Rahim and he still couldn’t get his banter right. One the first day one of the girls came over and she was proper coming on to him with the golf chat. She was like, ‘I never get my stance right. I always spread my legs too easily’. And he started giving her tips on how to putt better. After like ten minutes of lessons she just gave up and walked away.”

“That girl was funny, man. It’s a shame Emily didn’t make it back,” I added. _They would have got on really well._

Selia shook in her chair with a contagious laugh. “Couldn’t drive that one home, buddy?”

“ _Fairway_ to lose a girl’s interest.” I sat straight up with a grin.

“He was roughing it.”

“Doesn’t have his chat down to a tee.”

She laughed harder, kicking her legs. “He didn’t even take a swing at it!”

Chuckling, Gary interjected, “Right, you two are banned from golf puns for the rest of the summer.”

“But I have more!” She put on a pout.

Trying to keep a straight face, I nodded. “Yeah, we have more.”

 _We should chat first, though…_

Ibrahim smiled at her and shifted forward, eagerly prodding, “So what happened with you girls in the ‘House of Love’?”

Her smirk appeared as she launched into a report, “First off, I rule at drunk barefoot limbo. No idea how or why, but I think that was my greatest accomplishment.”

“Brilliant.”

“Also, as a side note, definitely drank my weight in Prosecco. RIP liver.” She kissed two fingers and pointed them at the sky. “Even Chels said she had too much of it. I thought it was a sign of the apocalypse… Oh! You guys missed the funniest thing this morning. We all had to sit down for brunch together, and all the guys wore these waiter outfits—but the bachelorette party stripper version.”

“Collars and cuffs. I got you.”

 _Just the collars and cuffs?!_ I leaned over, confused. “What?”

He gave me an incredulous look. “Have you never seen those outfits?”

“How many hen parties have you been to Rahim?” I lightly ribbed with a grin. _Does she like that sort of stuff?_

She was already giggling before she went on, hushing us with her hands, “Okay, okay. Fuck, okay. So! There was this guy, Felix, and he asked Priya to take him back to the Villa. Full-on got down on one knee proposal style. She rejects him—pies him right off. Then… she grabbed a fruit tart and _literally_ pied him right in the face!”

We burst into laughter with her, our squad reunited at last.

“The girls probably have heaps more stories than I do. I was in the pool so much, I think I missed out on a few things,” she revealed, trying to hold down her giggles. _Was she alright?_ “I’m sure you’ll hear about everything that went down from them.”

“It’s more fun hearin’ it from you, though.” I glanced between the boys, hoping they’d take my hint. “Actually, Li, do you want to maybe have a quick chat, just the two of us? We haven’t really had a chance to be alone together yet.”

“I’d love to,” she responded with an adoring smile. _She’d love to._

“I guess we’d better clear off then.” Gary gave me a knowing expression. “We’ll give you two some space.”

After exchanging a nod, both of them headed off towards the Villa, waving over to the girls in the kitchen.

I shuffled my bean bag closer to Selia’s, her touchable thighs warm and next to mine. The buttons of my shirt were left half undone on her chest, revealing a tempting glimpse of the two beauty marks I had admired when we first met. _Fuck me, she’s beautiful._ My nerves started to build, the conversation I had played out in my mind finally about to happen after everything else had changed in the Villa. I needed to be sure. Attempting to gather my courage, I stalled shyly, “So…”

“So,” she repeated, crossing a leg that teasingly grazed mine.

Waiting for the lads to be out of earshot, I started with the subject at the forefront of my worries, “I’m glad we get a chance to talk properly. It’s been a while since we saw each other, and I guess I just wanted to know where your head is at.” _Are we still serious… I want more time to fix this._ “And I hate thinkin’ you might be in danger of goin’ home.”

“You might be, too.”

“Yeah, I’d noticed that.” Drawing circles in the grass, I tried to work out the best approach. “What do you think we should do about it?”

Her mischievous smile returned, keeping her voice low, “So. Here’s the plan: we couple up. We build a fort in the bedroom and make everyone sleep outside. They can’t send us home if we’re armed with all the pillows in the Villa.”

“Ha!” _We still feel so right._ “I’m glad you said that, though. I thought maybe, after everythin’ that happened with Henrik,” I hesitated, chuckling to myself. _I thought maybe I wasn’t enough._ “I’ve been a bit of a mess these past few days, to be honest. I thought about you a lot. I was worried you’d forget all about me.”

“I could never forget you, Bobby,” she reassured, blushing under my gaze. “Honestly, I couldn’t stop thinking of you.”

“Really? Even with all those other boys around?”

“They’re not you.”

Days of stress were gone in an instant as I relaxed beside her. “It’s nice to hear you say that. It’s just…” _You’re the only girl that makes me feel like this._ “It’s nice to have you back, is all. I missed you.”

“I missed you, too.” She carefully gripped my thigh, stroking with her thumb.

“Good. Great. I’m excited to see what happens next.” I placed my hand tentatively over hers. _Right, now ask her to pick up where you left off._ “Sorry if this is all a bit weird, but…”

A pair of heels clicked behind us as Shannon’s Irish accent cut through the mood, “Sorry to interrupt. Selia, was it? Sorry. I’m still learning everyone’s names. Have you two seen Ibrahim?”

 _Feck, can’t I get any time alone with her?_ I scanned the lawn before replying, “He was here a minute ago. We were just havin’ a private chat… but I guess—”

“Haven’t seen him, sorry.” Selia laced our fingers together with a smile.

Shannon smiled back, observing her. “Thanks, I don’t know where he’s wandered off to.”

“Hun? I don’t mean to be unkind, but Bobby and I need some time to ourselves,” she asserted pleasantly. Resting her head on my shoulder, she somewhat answered my question with her body language. “We didn’t have a chance to talk before I left, and I’m sure you can understand how much there is to catch up on.”

“Of course, I’ll leave you to it.”

“Thanks, Shannon.”

The newcomer turned to leave, making her way up the steps towards the Villa as we watched her disappear past the daybeds. Our privacy near the pool regained, I felt another peck on my cheek.

“That always happens to us,” Selia sighed. “I’m sorry for cutting you off, B. What were you going to say?”

I fixated on the natural fit of our hands. “Right. I, um… Li? I was thinkin’ that we could… well, bein’ that we’re single an’ all…” _Let’s go back to how it was between us. Just say it._

She gave an encouraging squeeze.

“Err, well, what I’m tryin’ to say is… Sorry, um…” I rambled, completely tongue-tied. _She’s in your shirt. Come on, McKenzie!_

“Aw, don’t worry. We’re in no rush if you’re having trouble finding the words. It’s a lot to process.” She tenderly pressed her lips to the back of my hand. “I’ve got to say one thing, though.”

“Oh? What’s u—”

Lightly tracing my jaw, she coaxed me by the chin into a brief, soft kiss. Her eyes flickered back up to mine, setting my cheeks on fire. “Bet I care most times ten.”

 _Please say that again._ My mind went blank, focusing on her movements.

“I know this is overwhelming,” she soothed, slowly drifting her fingers along my chest and fixing my collar, “but let’s talk more before bed, okay?”

“Do you still want to try with me?” I managed as I shook myself out of my daze.

“Only with you.”

 _I may not have the words but…_ Gently taking her face in my palm, I smoothed over her cheekbone, glancing down to her lips. _I can show you how much I care._ I leaned in, bringing our faces together again as she melted into me. The familiar, intoxicating feeling overtook my senses, our kiss deepening in the dreamlike moment between us.

She parted with the look I was waiting for; the one that made me feel special. “You’re my favourite, Bobby.”

_We could still be ‘us’._

Confident that I’d beat the others to deciding on sleeping arrangements, I washed my face in the far sink and applied my lotion. I had rushed my routine, throwing on a pair of boxers instead of my pyjamas to be out of the dressing room first. The s’mores pattern made me hungry for marshmallows in any form, but I was on a mission and couldn’t get distracted no matter how tasty the chocolate combinations with them were. Hurriedly tidying my dreads, I flexed in the mirror to assess my body in the pants. I wasn’t as built as the other lads, but they sat low enough on my V to highlight it.

_Right, ask her properly. ‘Li, want a cuddle?’ ‘Want to be single, but with me?’_

Hustling into the bedroom, I tore past the line of beds and dove onto the corner one to reclaim our territory. I sprawled out into a starfish position, taking up as much space as possible. Wiggling to make a partial ‘duvet-angel’, I lay on top and waited for her to finish her chat with the girls. Both Gary and Ibrahim passed through the doorframe, the lamps’ dim light preventing them from seeing me straight away. They strolled over, soon realizing my calling of dibs.

“What’s this then?” Gary questioned in his usual joggers.

I grinned at him. “Gaz, aren’t you lucky. You’ve got your pick of the rest of the beds.”

“Me and Shannon wanted the corner bed,” Ibrahim grumbled.

“Aye, it’s well cozy. Can’t blame you for wantin’ it. I got here first, though,” I stated, willing myself to be heavier to stay planted.

Graham and Marisol entered with Selia, splitting off into the adjoining bathroom while she stepped quickly on the carpet towards us. Her sleep kimono was shorter than I remembered, the hem riding up her bare thighs as she walked over. Long waves cascading down past her shoulders to her full breasts, she raised a coy eyebrow at our small gathering.

“I would make a joke about Goldilocks and the three bears, but none of you are hairy enough aside from Gary,” she quipped.

“Didn’t know you were that kind of girl.” He nudged her with a laugh.

She smirked. “Well, if the mood is ‘just right’, Gare.”

“I can’t tell if you’re bantering me.”

“You’re basically my brother. It’d be weird if I wasn’t.”

“Li! Don’t you think it’s only fair us singles get the pick of the beds?” I unsubtly requested backup, smiling broadly. Her kissable lips turned upward as she looked at me thoughtfully. _We can talk more with a cuddle. I sleep better with you._

Ibrahim rolled his eyes. “Keep dreaming, Bobby.”

Lottie appeared beside him with a scowl and snapped, “Get up.”

“What?” I cocked a brow at her. _This was our bed._

“That’s just not happening. You’re not taking a whole bed to yourself.”

“There’s so many people here,” Gary groaned, “it’s going to be all hands on deck.”

Striding in holding his toothbrush, Graham corrected, “It’s the opposite of all hands on deck. That would mean there were loads of beds free.”

“Did you come in here just to tell him that?” Ibrahim chaffed.

“And to borrow some toothpaste.”

“Does anyone have any toothpaste?” Marisol followed behind him, stopping short two beds down to stare disapprovingly. “Get up. You are not taking the whole bed to yourself.”

“My thoughts exactly, babe,” the Aussie concurred.

I shot her a grin. “It’s so nice to have you girls back.” _I’m gonna have to ask in front of everyone, aren’t I?_

“I’ll share with this starfish.” Selia sat on the edge of the duvet, her fingers brushing my torso. “If he doesn’t mind.”

“I guess I could share… You are like a wee koala when you sleep,” I playfully teased with a wink.

“Mhm, I’m very compact.” She balled herself up on the blanket. “See?”

 _So adorable._ “Hm… maybe,” I pretended to be undecided.

Flipping over, she swept her index daringly high up my leg in front of the others. “I’ll give you a massage.”

“I could do with a massage,” I said shakily, quickly trying to think of the unsexiest things possible. _Burnt smashed avocado toast. Collapsed soufflés. The twins’ nan naked in the garden._

She knew exactly what she did, a cheeky expression stamped on her features. “You could, eh? I’ll use my apricot kernel oil, then. It’ll be great for your skin and will help with any joint pain.”

“Rub that on your chest and it’s a remedy for feeling sick,” Lottie described, oblivious as her phone went off. She snatched it from the pocket of her robe, her face falling. “Actually, I might need that remedy now.” With a gloomy sigh, she read out:

**Islanders, the public have been voting for their favourite couples. The couples that receive the fewest votes will face being dumped tomorrow night.**

“There’s no remedy for that,” I mumbled with my brow furrowed, tucking myself under the covers. _Feck. I didn’t want my mates put at risk of going home too. Who knows what the public thinks…_

“Ugh. Can I just sleep with someone who doesn’t starfish?” the goth regained her sharpness at the drop of a hat.

Making his move as the others dispersed, Gary angled himself toward her. “I’m so knackered I could sleep like a log… and in that position too.”

“Fine,” she caved, dragging him to the bed at the far end and breaking the news to our housemates that had filed in the room. Barging into the sheets, she dramatically huffed as Marisol and Graham headed back into the bathroom with Priya’s offering of toothpaste. The remaining cast negotiated their daybed options, Ibrahim accompanying Shannon to choose their middle bed alongside Noah and Priya.

Selia sat up to kneel beside me. “Are you okay, B?”

“I could use a cuddle more than a massage, actually,” I confessed, shuffling over to my usual side.

“Sure thing,” she untied her robe, tossing it on the dresser, “I haven’t been cuddled for days.”

 _Oh? My loyal lass. I shouldn’t have thought…_ I became distracted by her hourglass frame in an even shorter slip.

Settling under the duvet for us to face each other, she took my hand as she pressed her lips to my knuckles one by one. “I’ll take care of you, however you need me to.”

“I just want you to know, there’s no pressure for us to do anythin’ Li. You’re back, and that’s all I care about. We were apart for ages.” I shifted closer.

“Mm, it felt like forever.”

My cheeks flushed. “I missed just bein’ with you.”

“I’m here,” her comforting tone was like the sun after the darkest downpour. “We can take our time, okay?” _Maybe she wouldn’t mind the rain in Glasgow._

“It feels really good when you say ‘we’.” I smiled in relief, resting my forehead on hers.

“We’re together, B. That’s all that matters.”

“I want to find a way to stay together.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” Her gaze flitted down to my mouth. “I’m all yours.”

 _All mine?_ I gathered her in my arms and closed my eyes, kissing her delicately at first. My hands caressed all they could reach as I held her close, starving to touch her like I used to. Getting lost in her soft, inviting lips, her encouraging sighs gave permission to explore with my tongue. Heart racing as she folded a leg over my side, I roamed over her irresistible curves, rediscovering each enticing contour. _Please. You feel so good._ She moved her hips against mine, drawing out a pleasured groan from deep within my chest.

“How do you want me to take care of you, Bobby?” she breathed, returning with a meaningful kiss.

“Like this.” I passionately kissed back, my need for her consuming every heavenly second. I gripped her thigh in my haze, swiftly positioning myself on top. Directing my attention to her neck, I made an amorous trail down past her collarbone to the valley between her breasts. She swept her fingertips into my fade, shifting to allow the fabric to slide down and expose her sensitive skin. I savoured her sweet taste, licking and swirling as I earned hushed praises, eventually kissing my way up again. _I want to kiss you forever._

Faint moans were caught in her throat, each one causing my body to shiver with aching want in our embrace. They poured out of her as I kneaded where my tongue had been, grinding into her through my boxers. She rolled her hips with my rhythm, her fingers well versed in their wandering across the length of my back. I felt her entrance through the cotton, the fervour of our movements sending more blood southward.

_I need you. I want to be selfish—just this once. Let me have you._

Her hands strayed underneath my waistband. “Baby I want you. Please…”

“What do you want babe?” I hastily kicked off my pants and retrieved a foil packet from the nightstand.

She tore it open for me. “I want you, Bobby. I need to feel you.” _My lass._ “All of you.”

Slipping on the protection herself, she looked into my eyes devotedly as she removed her lace. Our bodies tangled together under the duvet with her legs wrapping around my waist. I pulled us onto our sides, inhaling sharply as she slowly enveloped my shaft to the hilt, her warmth deliciously tight. _You’re everything I need._ Devouring her with my touch and capturing her lips once more, I set a frenzied pace. She took every inch of my affection, matching my intensity with her hips.

“Ah—Li—babe, just like that. I missed you,” I strained to stay quiet, expanding inside her.

She gasped in reply, “I missed you… so much—more than anything.”

“I missed you most.”

“I missed this.”

“I missed us.” I surged forward, kissing her as if we were apart for decades instead of days. _I don’t want to stop being us._ Thrusting deeper, I stifled my groans of satisfaction as her nails dug into my shoulders. I could only breathe her name. Slick with sweat, my fevered gaze locked with hers.

Her lips parted with perfect words, “I’m yours.” She tightened further. “Always—I’m yours… Alw—”

An urgent kiss marked her peak. I kept going, her climax coursing throughout her body as I seized her neck and tried to last longer. She was soaking wet. My muscles tensed, unable to hold back. I frantically kissed her blazing skin as the pressure built rapidly below.

“Selia I—” I felt it coming. “Li you’re—” I erupted, shuddering as the hot sensation pulsed out of me. _You’re all I want._ Eyes shut and overwhelmed, everything unsaid flooded into my thoughts. _You didn’t forget about me._ _You waited for me._ _I just want to be enough for you._

We sank into the sheets together, my girl affectionately wiping my brow as I rolled onto my back. She cuddled up against my side, soothingly rubbing my chest and meeting my gaze fondly. I could barely move.

“I _really_ missed you,” I whispered.

She offered a dazed smile. “Me too.”

Tucking a strand of her hair back into place, I pecked the tip of her nose. Her cute squint appeared before she lowered onto me with a pleased sigh, making herself comfortable. She hummed appreciatively as I combed her locks to the side, gliding my fingers over the ink on her spine. Tracing upwards to her shoulder, I felt her cheeks raise against my skin.

“What’re you smilin’ about down there babe?” I asked quietly.

She nuzzled further into my chest. “Mm, I think this is my favourite sound.”

 _I can’t even…_ “You’re the sweetest girl I could ask for, Li.”

“It is, though.”

My heart swelled as I kissed the top of her head, wondering if she could hear how she made it beat faster. _This is exactly what I wished for._ We lay together for a few blissful moments while I watched her contentedly listen. Eyelids nearly closing, I could feel the rest I had needed for days start to take hold.

Selia sleepily supported herself, fixing her thin straps. “Wait here.”

“Where you goin’?” I stifled a yawn.

“Two shakes.”

Climbing out of bed, she silently tiptoed past the others into the bathroom while I disposed of the foil and its contents. None of the Islanders stirred from the tap running behind the door, the sheets only rustling from a turn or two. A minute later my girl reemerged with something in her hand, crossing the room as Noah’s snores grew louder. Sneaking back under the duvet, she pressed a cool, wet cloth to my forehead. _I love the little things you do._

“Better?” She moved on to my face and neck.

I let out a relaxed sigh. “Thanks babe. You’re amazin’.”

A tiny, contagious yawn interrupted her smile.

“Are you tired? Do you want to go to sleep?” I took the cloth and carefully dabbed at her neck and cheeks.

Selia gave a nod, adorably blinking from fatigue before placing the small towel on our nightstand. Arranging the pillows for us, I curled an arm around her waist as she snuggled under my chin and slid a leg between mine.

“‘Night, Bobby,” her endearing, sleepy voice pulled at my heartstrings.

I kept her safe in our cuddle. “Goodnight, beautiful.”

Bright light crashed through the windows of my dream apprenticeship at a French pâtisserie, the front of shop evaporating in the sun that had filled the Villa’s bedroom. _Nooo… My choux pastry was almost perfect!_

“Urgh… five more minutes,” I expressed my frustration in a rasp.

Graham was standing with a broad grin and nautical tattoos on display, rousing his housemates, “Come on, everyone. Rise and shine! It’s another beautiful morning in paradise.”

“That’s easy to say when you’re safely coupled up,” Lottie shot back from her chaotic pile of pillows and sheets. “Maybe some of us would rather sleep so we don’t have to think about how single we are.”

_Some of us are single but together…_

He gave an abrupt pep talk, “Well, you won’t get coupled up any quicker with that attitude.”

“Excuse me?” she emphasized her displeasure. _He’s in for it now._

“I’m just saying, things don’t get better on their own. You’ve got to seize the day.”

“Leave the day alone. It’s tired,” Selia intervened, still only half-awake. We appeared to have shifted in the night, her face buried in my shoulder as I lay on my back with one foot outside the duvet.

“Suit yourselves. More day for me.” The presumed sailor puffed out his chest framed with two swallows.

Priya stretched upright in her bed alone. “That’s not how it works.”

“I’m going back to sleep. Wake me up if there’s a fire or a recoupling or something.” Lottie threw her covers over her head.

Gary leaned on the door to the bathroom, hair product in his mitt. “Hey, where’s Marisol?”

“Oh! There’s so many of us now, I didn’t even notice she wasn’t here,” Chelsea spoke up with her bedhead beside us, its blonde sections sticking out of place while her makeup was smudged in a smokey effect from the night before. The lad on her right was fast asleep despite the ginger’s best efforts, lightly snoring and murmuring something about a protein shake.

Surveying the bedroom, Priya hypothesized, “She must have decided to get a head start on the day-seizing.”

“That’s my girl,” Graham proudly stated, the others starting their days reluctantly around him.

My attention turned back to Selia who seemed determined to have a lie in. I poked her cheek as she tried to hide her smile, snuggling down into my side under the covers to escape.

“Where you off to, Li?” I teased, lifting the duvet to peek at her.

She moved to rest her head on my abdomen as her eyes fluttered open. _That face._

Partially uncovering her, I folded the sheets over at my hips. “Hey you, why are you lookin’ at me all cute?”

“Can we stay in bed for a while?” she pleaded sweetly. _I can’t say no to that face._

“Suits me just fine,” I gave her a cheeky grin, dancing my fingers along her arm, “I reckon there are a few things we can do in here.”

With a mischievous smirk, she raspberried me.

I squirmed and laughed. “What was that for?”

“You’re not distracting me again.” She scrunched her nose.

“Whatever are you talkin’ about darlin’?” I feigned ignorance. _I could distract you all day._

“We sailed right out of a conversation last night.”

“Oh did we?”

“Yeah, at full-mast.” Her eyebrow raised.

Failing to keep a straight face, I started to chuckle. “Well, now that you’ve brought it up…”

“I think it does that on its own.” Selia flirtatiously bit her lip. “Good morning, by the way.”

“Good mornin’.” I gave her a wink.

“Seriously, though. You must be curious about Casa Amor. Ask me anything, okay?” She drew shapes with her fingertips on my chest, gazing into my eyes sincerely. “I’ll answer you.”

“Right, um, I’m not sure where to start really,” I admitted, genuinely surprised by her offer. _Anything…_ I tried to order my thoughts as I played with her hair.

She pressed a kiss to my skin. “I’ll tell you the important things first? I didn’t share a bed with anyone there and slept outside the entire time. A few of the boys tried to graft, but I definitely wasn’t interested because I just wanted to be back here with you. Nothing happened with any of them. I’d never hurt you like that, Bobby.”

 _I’m not just ‘a bit of fun’. She trusts me. She wants to be with me._ I smiled down at her thoughtfully, gently caressing her cheek. “I really appreciate you always tellin’ me this stuff, Li. You don’t have to, so it means a lot that you do. What were the new lads like? You know, the ones that didn’t make it back.”

“Honestly,” she paused, exhaling frustratedly in reflection and shaking her head, “they were really aggressive about getting to know us, but you probably experienced the same.”

“Yeah, the girls were intense to start off.”

“We did this speed-dating thing in the beginning, and I was super upfront about being unavailable, but it was like that didn’t matter. They’d just try again later on. It was so exhausting, B. Two of them were competing? Even though I rejected them? I don’t even know. Then we did that challenge, and the one guy got the wrong idea ‘cause I made him blush and I had to set him straight all over again. I’d mention you, by name, and the kid still tried it. I thought after refusing to talk to him the last night, he’d finally get it. But then he’s in the kitchen first thing in the morning, asking how I felt. I was in your shirt! I’m sorry for ranting, but that part was the worst.”

“Aw, come here you.” I outstretched my arms, pulling her into a cuddle as she nestled in the crook of my neck and slid a hand around my middle. _My poor lass. Those lads should have left her alone if she said no. Bunch of prats._ “It sounds to me like they weren’t listenin’, babe. I’d have a word with them if I could. I’m sorry if it was stressful.”

Her voice was muffled against me, “Ugh, and everyone kept on talking about eggs in baskets.”

My eyes widened. “Right?!” I drew back to look at her. “It was like that here too.”

“Worst Easter ever.”

“Totally.”

She propped herself up on an elbow. “You can’t even eat metaphorical eggs.”

“Aye, but somehow the amount of baskets makes ‘em spicy or not,” I considered, a grin spreading across my face. “Kind of like those chilis on the label for the heat ratin’.”

“I’d be so down to use that system. We could go, ‘He’s on that three basket shit.’”

“Very saucy, Li,” I began to crack up. _How does she make everything better?_

Selia lifted her brow with a giggle. “Oh, very. I think I’m a one basket kind of girl, though.”

“Good to know.” I gave her a soft peck on the lips. _She’d be a ‘one boyfriend’ kind of girl._ “Do you have any questions for me?”

“What was your favourite film as a kid?”

I titled my head.

“What? It’s a very important question,” she defended, stifling more laughter.

“Alright,” I booped her nose, “I know it’s kind of a cliché, but I loved Aladdin growin’ up. I identified a lot with him. I drove my mum to distraction askin’ over and over again if I could get a pet monkey and name it Abu. Obviously, that never happened. I did have a toy monkey named that, though. I actually still have him.”

“That’s—”

“Li!” Lottie startled both of us at the foot of the bed, fully dressed in her purple bikini.

Selia latched on to me with a squeak. “Shit, Lotts! I legit almost astral-fucking projected myself into next week!”

“If that’d get you out of bed faster, I’m all for it.” The Aussie’s dark lips curled into a knowing smirk as her sharp eyes assessed our state. “You can do bits or snog his face off all you want later. Us girls need to assemble on the roof terrace.”

“We weren’t doin’ anythin’.” I felt my cheeks burn. _Not right now, anyway…_

She rolled her eyes. “I don’t have time for this. I’m calling a war council. Li, come on.”

“Hun, why? I thought you were sleeping in,” Selia attempted to protest in vain.

“I have no choice, babes,” Lottie said, exasperated. She flipped her hair, placing a hand on her hip. “Focus. We have important business to discuss. I’m going to get the others so meet us there, yeah?” Taking carpeted strides in her heels, she exited the bedroom with one last expectant look to Selia.

“Fuck’s saaake,” my girl whined into my chest before resurfacing with a pout. “I’m sorry, baby. You know she’ll drag me out of here by my ankles if I don’t go willingly.”

“It’s alright,” I smiled up at her, “you go do your thing with the girls. We should start gettin’ ready, anyway. I’ll see you later on.”

“I promise I’ll make it up to you.” She peppered kisses up to my neck.

I chuckled under the tickling sensation. “Oh will you?”

“Mhm. But if you’re going to get ready, you should put on some pants, cowboy,” she whispered in my ear, her finger teasingly tracing along my hips at the border of the duvet. My body stood at full attention as she slipped out of bed with a wink.

_Right, I’m going to need to cool off._

After a strange series of short interrogations disguised as friendly exchanges with the girls, I lounged in the sun with the boys and two newcomers on the lawn. The Villa’s new reluctant shower stall plumber, Gary the ‘Pipe Master’, seemed to be in a pub comparison contest with Graham in a separate conversation. Neither of them would concede that the other’s local had its own charm from the few lines I could glean from my bean bag beside Noah, both deadlocked on the topic of which one poured a pint better. Passively engaged, I gazed up at the roof terrace to speculate on what the girls were chatting about. Selia had been up there for what felt like ages.

_Why can’t we be up there instead?_

The patio doors suddenly swung open, Hope sprinting over with the others close behind her.

“Noah!” she called as she made it to the grass.

He quickly turned and got to his feet. “Hope? What’s going on?”

Without a word, she threw herself into his arms.

Noah caught her instinctively, enveloping her in a tight embrace. “What’s the matter? Are you okay?”

“I’m sorry… I just… I misunderstood. You said something about getting with other girls. I thought it was totally over for us. But you didn’t, I mean, it wasn’t. You didn’t deserve any of this. I’m sorry, I’m not making any sense…”

_Yes! Finally!_

“Hey, it’s okay. I’ve got you.” He smoothed her hair as she burrowed into his neck to say something between them, causing him to clutch her tighter. “We’re gonna be okay. Okay? No matter what tries to get between us, I’m always gonna keep trying, as long as you want me to because you’re too important to me for a little misunderstanding to get in the way. Yeah?”

Parting to take his hands in hers, she nodded tearfully. “Yeah.”

“Aw, I’m so stoked for you, but you should really talk this out,” Selia recommended warmly.

Noah laughed weakly, giving her a grateful smile. “I think Selia’s right.” He turned towards Hope. “Shall we go talk somewhere else, babe? Like, in private.”

She glowed lovingly at him. “I’d like that.” Walking in step with him back to the Villa, she looked back to grin at my girl as she wiped tears from her eyes.

_Everything’s going to work out for them. They deserve it. They’re gonna make it, I know it._

“Wow, I’ve never seen Hope break down like that,” Marisol remarked to the girls still standing behind Ibrahim and Henrik.

“That’s what true love looks like, babes,” Chelsea mused, her hands clasped together. “Like Cinderella and, you know, the prince from Cinderella.”

“I don’t know about that. But they’ve got something special going on, alright. I can’t believe I ever thought I could turn his head,” Priya submitted, her eyes downcast. _Right, poor Priya. That must be rough for her._

Selia comfortingly rubbed her arm. “They seem to really adore each other.”

_I ‘really adore’ you. I wish I was better at saying it._

“I know!” Chelsea enthusiastically concurred. “Did you see the way he looked at her?! Like, swooon! In other news, has anyone got a tissue? Because you know I’m about to ugly cry all the water out of my body.”

Lottie motioned for the girls to huddle up, appearing to thank them for their efforts. They soon split up to join the rest of us, Marisol taking her place on Graham’s lap while the Aussie parked herself beside my mate. I noticed Blake on my right wave Selia over to sit in Noah’s abandoned bean bag. My girl took her invitation cheerfully, planting a kiss on my cheek as she sat down beside me. The new girl distracted her with a secretive chat whispered between them.

My curiosity raced as to what made Hope so reluctant to chat with Noah since they got back.

_It had to be the message. They probably got one too._

“Selia?” I gripped her arm gently to get her attention. “Was there some sort of misunderstandin’ from the video?”

She turned to me with a beautiful smile, resting her hand on my knee as she replied, “Mhm. Things were definitely edited out of context, but the girls put the pieces together. I’m happy those two will put in the work to discuss it.”

“What did you think when you saw it?” I sheepishly prodded, unsure of how I came across. _She trusts me, right?_

“You weren’t in it, so it gave me tons of room to overthink everything.”

“Like what?” I searched her eyes in apprehension of her answer.

“I was worried something happened, and I couldn’t see if you were okay,” Selia’s soft tone was laced with concern, her brows knitted together. “What if you were sick? Or hurt, even? I wouldn’t know anything until I got back.”

My heart felt like it could explode from her kindness. “You’re such a sweetheart darlin’. I’m in one piece, see?” I gestured to myself and held out my palms, turning them over for her to examine. “Got all my limbs an’ everythin’. I didn’t mean to make you worry, Li. Nothin’ happened, I just baked loads.” _And couldn’t sleep or think straight without you…_

Graham jumped to his feet and announced with a booming voice, “Text! Everyone! I’ve got a text!”

“Should someone go and get Hope and Noah?” Marisol posed to the group.

“Better not. We can catch them up when they’re ready,” I suggested, deterring the others from interrupting their moment. _He’s been waiting for ages for this. He reckons this is his happily ever after._

Gary urged him on anxiously, “What does it say, mate?”

The ginger sailor read the text for us to hear:

**Islanders, the public have been voting for their favourite couples. Tonight you will find out who’s safe and who’s at risk of getting dumped. For some of you this could be your last night in the Villa, so dress to impress.**

**#chopchop #peoplesvote**

_Half of us aren’t even in the pairs we want… The disaster recoupling is making a right mess of things all over again. How does one decision manage to keep blowing up the Villa days later?!_

The rest of the Islanders stood and exchanged nervous glances as I helped Selia up from her bean bag.

“We’d better go and start getting ready then, girls,” Priya stated, beckoning them to follow her towards the Villa.

She led the way across the lawn, the lads gradually catching up with the girls as they headed off. Both were decidedly uneasy and muttering amongst themselves, some of the couples holding hands to brace themselves for the night ahead. Selia stayed behind, coiling her arms around my neck and stroking the back of my head. I brought us closer together, pressing my body against hers and resting my chin on her delicate shoulder.

“Are you okay? We’ll be there for whoever goes home, and I’ll be here for whatever you need,” she assured with another calming pass. _Someone’s going home and I can’t even fix this yet._

I sighed heavily. “We can’t do anythin’, Li. I’d hate to see any of our mates go. And it feels like everythin’ has changed around here, so who knows what will happen.”

“Not _everything_.”

“Well, yeah. Henrik still doesn’t know when to say succulent,” I tried to joke.

My girl pulled back slightly, crinkling her nose. “And Jakub is still wearing those stupid white jeans.”

“I reckon he wears them cos he’s allergic to tomatoes.”

“It’s the only valid explanation.”

“You can’t eat anythin’ with tomatoes and wear jeans that white.”

“It’s against the law—the ‘iron-clad’ rules.”

“He’d be steamin’ mad if he got them dirty.” I couldn’t help but crack up.

She started to giggle. “It’d be inseam-ly.”

“What are you like!” I hugged her with a squeeze, swaying us in place.

_I promise I’ll fix this. We’re still trying._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your support! I really hope you like these two chapters!
> 
> I've been waiting to pay off a joke from Chapter Six for weeks!


	29. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selia POV.
> 
> The Islanders face a public vote to determine which couples are going home. When an unexpected text is delivered, Selia and Bobby have to make a choice.

**Selia**

A satisfied smile tugged at the corners of my mouth as I looked over the finished snack for the boys. Each compact, green roll stood with its own sprig of dill as part of the miniature herb forest. It wasn’t dinner like I had originally planned, but it would counteract the sheer amount of fried potatoes consumed while the girls were away. The crew had headed each of us off at the pass on the way inside with our carb-heavy meals, a couple of the caterers thoughtfully gifting me an apron for the next time I wanted to make pasta of my own.

I carefully folded its soft black cotton into a bottom drawer, straightening the stack of baking sheets beside it before I confirmed everything else was put away. Picking up my phone from the stone countertop, I texted Bobby:

**Are you boys all upstairs? I have something for you. x**

His response quickly appeared:

**Yeah we’re all up here… is it a surprise?? xx**

I replied just as fast, smiling down at my screen:

**Maaaybe. Can I get you anything from the downstairs?**

He texted back:

**I’m OK babe xxxx**

_I’m so relieved you’re actually okay._

**See you in a minute, B. xo**

Stashing the phone in my pouch, I balanced the plate on my open palm and ventured inside, steadily climbing the stairs. The hallway was filled with sounds of distant hairdryers whirring and the boys’ lively conversation as I knocked on their door, seemingly unheard over the laughter. Knocking harder, it swung open to reveal a half-dressed Noah in his beige khakis with some kind of pushup competition going on behind him. He looked from my face to the plate, kindly smiling before stepping aside for me to enter.

The current competitors, Graham and Gary, scrambled to their feet while the boys gathered around excitedly, jostling each other for space. Resting a hand on my lower back, Bobby’s amber hues sparkled with interest. He studied the unconventional construction of the salads in front of him, shifting closer as the skin left exposed by my backless dress soaked in the sensation of his touch.

_I missed us, too._

“You don’t have to bribe us, you know. It’s not a recoupling,” Gary ribbed with a chuckle.

I stuck out my tongue. “Gare, if I was going to bribe you, it’d be with something way more elaborate than this.”

“Are these for all of us?” Henrik asked, grinning in his black tank and distressed jeans.

“Mhm. I had some time on my hands.”

“What are they?” Ibrahim’s eyes were wide with fascination beneath this cap.

“It’s a Greek salad, but bite-sized and rolled up. You’ve got hummus, feta, olives, cherry tomatoes, lemon juice, and dill in there,” I explained, pointing to the ingredients that were slightly visible. “I tried to keep it as healthy and low carb as possible.”

“Thanks Li, these look great!” Bobby pecked my cheek before taking one along with the others.

“No worries.” I watched his face light up as he chewed. _So cute_. “Normal salad is boring, and you can roll pretty much anything in zucchini.”

Elijah cupped his hand to protect his v-neck. “These are well tasty, Selia. Thanks!”

A chorus of thank you’s came from the rest of the boys as I gave the plate to Noah who held it out for them to take seconds and thirds. Jakub surprisingly indulged with them, his large frame confined by a crisp button-up and unfortunate white denim.

_Careful J-1000. If you short circuit from those tomatoes, I’m not rebooting you._

“Can I borrow you for a sec?” I whispered to Bobby.

He raised a dark brow curiously mid-bite. “Sure.”

Weaving our fingers together, we slipped out of the dressing room into the still vacant hallway. I turned to smooth over his chest, carefully backing him against the wall and pressing my lips to his. Finding my waist with his gentle hands, he smiled against my mouth before I drew back slowly. _I was away for far too long._

Looking up at him through my lashes, I sighed contentedly, “That’s all I wanted.”

“Oh? I thought you were like, pullin’ me aside for a serious chat,” he said with a light laugh.

“Nah, just a serious kiss. Want another?”

He glanced down at my lips, encouraging me cheekily, “Go on then.”

Sliding a hand to the back of his neck, I pulled him into deeper kiss as he ran his fingers through my hair. I gave in to every movement, letting his tongue tangle with my own and straying my fingertips further up his thigh. The intensity built between us with each teasing inch as he gripped my ass in welcomed retaliation, my body arching against him before I met his hips with mine. Eventually breaking apart, I opened my eyes to admire his wanting expression.

_It feels so fucking good to be out of the Casa Amor desert._

His gaze wandering over the top of my pale gold dress, he squeezed with a grin. “I love this look on you. You’re like a tall glass of champagne, all bubbly and gorgeous.”

 _Some of the lines this boy comes up with…_ I giggled as the heat flared beneath my cheeks. “Thanks, handsome.” Straightening his collar, I smiled sweetly. “Never stop wearing your shirts like this. I love your freckles.”

“Really? You like them?” He blinked, slightly surprised. _How could I not?_

“Mhm. I could kiss every single one of them.” Leaving a trail with my lips from his collarbone up to his neck, I earned a few satisfying, quiet moans before I reached his jawline and broke away. “I’m going to check on the girls. I’ll see you after, okay?”

“Let’s continue this later?” Bobby’s eyes glinted with excitement.

I bit my lip suggestively. “Mmm, sounds good to me.” _I love our little slice of single life anarchy._ “Oh, nice prank by the way. Blake almost put the smoothie maker on the fridge again out of habit.”

“I don’t know what you mean, babe. I haven’t done any pranks in ages.” He tapped his nose.

I tapped mine back. “Probably some weather girl ritual. ‘No appliance shall be higher than the Almighty Smoothie Provider’.”

“‘All yogurt shall be blended at least two metres off the ground’,” he put on his most regal voice. “She’s probably sacrificin’ bits of fruit to appease our Wheatgrass Overlords.”

“‘Green for the greater good’.”

“Aye, ‘the greater good’. Next thing you know we’re havin’ councils in the middle of the night with flashlights an’ everythin’.”

 _Bobby, you sexy genius of a man._ I grabbed his shoulders, envisioning an all-out suction-cupped shootout on the lawn. “We need nerf guns to recreate that one scene!”

“Li, we need nerf guns for loads of things!” he matched my enthusiasm. “Like, how else are we gonna switch off the lights from the sofa?”

“That’s a very good point.” I squinted thoughtfully.

“I’m full of very good points.” He flashed a charming, slanted smile. “You should come to me for advice more often.”

Planting a kiss on his cheek, I lightly brushed his forearms. “Thanks for the tip.”

“Just the tip?” he teased in amusement.

“Well…” _I’m never going to make it back to the girls, am I?_

Ibrahim poked his head out past the doorframe, interrupting us, “Have you two just been out here this whole time?”

“I’m helpin’ Li find her way to the girls’ dressin’ room,” Bobby replied with a mischievous grin. He promptly scooped me up as I let out a startled squeak, carrying me bridal style down the corridor. “C’mon slow poke, I’ll take you to the other side of the Villa. Hold on tight, I don’t want to drop you.”

I wrapped my arms around his neck. “B, if I fall—”

“If?” He dipped down.

“Bobby!” I shrieked and held on tighter.

Stifling his laughter, he kept his grip. “I’ve got you.”

“You better,” I pouted playfully, “or it _will be_ ‘just the tip’.”

“I doubt that,” he stated with confidence, waggling his eyebrows. “You couldn’t stay mad at me if you tried.”

 _Well shit, not with that face._ I gave him a soft peck. “True, but I’d be salty.”

“Right. Here we are,” he announced as we stopped in front of the door, gently lowering me to my feet. “Down you go, wee salt bae.”

_Don’t make a meat joke, Selia. No matter how tempting it is. You’ll never make it to the firepit if you do—even if it is much bigger than you remembered._

Giving him one last kiss, I cupped his cheek affectionately. “See you soon.”

“You bet,” his warm tenor weakened my knees before he headed back down the hall.

_Fuck, tonight’s really going to be rough for both of us. I can feel it._

Turning the handle to the crowded dressing room packed seven girls deep, I was immediately intercepted by a bouncing, half-glittered Chelsea in her signature pink.

“Babe, before you say anything, I’ve got what you need to hear,” she declared, raising her tanned palms to pump the conversational brakes.

“She’s got what we all need to hear, to be honest,” Lottie piped up from behind her with two pleather options draped on each arm.

Shutting the door after crossing the threshold, I leaned against the wood and cocked my head to the side. “How do you know that?”

“Because I’ve already heard it.”

“So, like I was just saying to Lottie,” my designated pep-talker began, “tonight is our night, babe. It doesn’t matter if it doesn’t feel like it. And it doesn’t matter what else is going on. If you want Henrik back, we won’t let Blake stand in your way. And if you want to say, ‘screw him, I’m moving on’, we’ve got your back there too. Tonight we’re all feeling good as hell, whatever happens.”

 _Noah’s snoring drowns out a lot, apparently._ Exchanging a glance with Lottie as she raised a penciled brow, I took the path of least resistance. “Thanks, Chels. I needed to hear that.”

“And I needed to say it. It’s time to get some girls standing up for girls.”

“You know what? That really was inspirational, Chelsea.” Hope looked up from her vanity mirror to the left of Marisol, quite deliberately stationed far away from Priya.

“Babe, you should see me when one of my girls has a bad day out there in the real world,” she returned, trotting over to switch on her flatiron. “We are going ‘out out’ that night. No excuses. It’s the same in here. Now let’s get dressed up before we go down and face the music. We’re going all out tonight.”

_Can we have actual music? I miss live bands, IPA’s, and mosh pits._

Shannon squeezed a little rubber ball in her palm, unfazed and posted up against one of the wardrobes out of the fray of mascara and pineapple shandy body mist. _You better treat Rahim right… I don’t discriminate with my pool-kicking._ I gave her pleasant nod before stepping over to the mirror, tying my hair in a high ponytail. Confirming that my ink was partially visible from the back, I snuck a glance at Blake in the corner of the room who was adjusting the neckline of another short wrap dress. The beauty blogger’s stilt-like legs were supported by a pair of gold sandals that displayed her bold red nail polish; a choice seemingly on brand for her. I casually strolled over as I noticed her readjust the fabric again in frustration, her plum coloured lips stretched into a line.

“Need help, hun?” I offered, pinpointing the issue. “I’ve got apparel tape if you’d like.”

Her defined cheeks raised in an appreciative smile. “That would be so amazing right now.”

Retrieving the metal case from my station, I removed the backing off of two small strips and applied them with precision before folding over the metallic print. I stood back, making sure the dress draped properly on either side. Her bronze skin shimmered with a subtle highlight between her breasts, the lack of jewelry leaving her chest bare inside of the plunging V that appeared to be secure.

_She says she doesn’t try, but she does put a lot of work in._

“Your advice about Henrik was really helpful earlier,” she mentioned in her nasal pitch. “I didn’t expect you to be so supportive.”

“We’re not in competition for him, hun. You did me a huge favour by coupling up. It makes it so much easier for Bobby and I to recouple later,” I answered sincerely, decidedly not mentioning our similar dress choice. _All she needs is a goatee, and she could be from the Mirror Universe closet-wise. If I gave a shit about her being a dick earlier, I’d draw it on for her in sharpie._

“Sorry again that I said I was checking him out.” Her false lashes hooded an apologetic glance. “I was interested in him when I first came in, but he was just mates with all the girls.”

I tried to hold back a laugh. “Sounds about right. Don’t take offence, though. He’s like that with everyone. We were pretty serious before I left.”

_‘Pretty serious’? You’re in a permanent handstand Selia, your heels are so far over your head. Fucking understatement of the summer right there. That sweet Scottish boy has you changing five and ten year plans. There’s no moving back to the Pacific now. The rain will remind you of the coast at least…_

Standing to the right of the firepit beside Lottie near my usual end seat, we waited with the rest of the girls for the boys to pile out of the Villa. They emerged from the vine-covered hall beside the open kitchen, Elijah chatting enthusiastically with Henrik in the middle of the pack. Out front, the usual trio were accompanied by an intrigued sailor as Noah trailed behind them, keeping a measured distance from Jakub bringing up the rear.

“Whatever, man,” Gary dismissed. “Adventure Golf isn’t a real sport, anyway.”

“You’re only saying that because you’re so bad at it,” chaffed Ibrahim with a lighthearted nudge.

Graham’s equally deep voice rolled down the wooden steps, “Does it have to be on land? All the best adventures happen at sea.”

The golf pro shot him an incredulous look. “You’re asking me if we can play golf on a boat?”

“Or in scuba gear.” He cracked a grin, his bewitched gaze fixating on Marisol. His siren of choice formed a coquettish smile to greet him, lighting up from her centred position on the other side of the fire.

The boys slotted in to their current couples as I shared a sympathetic glance with my single little brother. _Rahim is going to be fine, Gare._ He pushed up his frames, silently mouthing an ‘are you alright’. I hesitantly nodded before he pulled up his jeans, then facing the Islanders to take stock of the current pairings in the whispering semi-circle. Bobby’s warmth radiated from his skin, appearing to do the same after he gave me a supportive smile. _I know it’s selfish, but I’m so glad we’re safe this time._

“It’s weird with everyone lookin’ at us. I know we’re the single ones, but it’s kinda like you’re all here to watch us get married,” he remarked to the others staring in our direction. “I’m goin’ to be the vicar. Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…”

 _It feels like everyone here is the marrying type._ I shifted uneasily on my feet, nervously combing through the end of my ponytail. _Everyone…_

Lottie squeezed my free hand. “How are you feeling, babe?”

Like a brick through a window, the reality of the situation came crashing in. I pursed my lips, tossing my hair back over my shoulder. “This is so fucked, Lotts. I don’t want anyone to go home.”

“It’s going to be hard if we lose some friends, but we all worked to get this far, and sometimes that’s how life is. It’s not like things are shaping up great for us singletons at the moment, but we’re still here and we’re not even in danger.” _Not ‘shaping up’? What’s going on with you and Gare?_ She gave another squeeze. “We’re about to find out which couples the public rates.”

Priya leaned in from her place beside Noah. “I’m not even going to worry about that. This is going to work out just fine. Trust me.”

Bobby jokingly wagged a finger at us. “Oi, no talkin’ in church!”

The first electronic tone hurled another mason’s assault through the night air.

“And didn’t I say you should turn your phones off at the start of the service?”

“Babe, shhh.” Lottie waved him off.

The golden flecks in his downcast eyes caught the firelight as I comfortingly rubbed his shoulder, realizing he was just as tense as I was. _Thank you for trying to make this easier, B._

With a deep breath, she read out for the group:

**Islanders, the public have been voting for their favourite couples. The couples with the fewest votes are now in danger of being dumped from the Island.**

**The couples with the fewest votes are…**

Bracing myself, I heard Shannon’s phone crunch on the figurative glass from the opposite side of the firepit. She snatched it from her back pocket, reading the text, “Priya and Noah.” The redhead’s face fell while he remained stoic in his expression. “I’m so sorry, guys.”

 _Well shit, now I’m worried Pri._ Bobby bit the inside of his cheek, his brow furrowed along with Gary beside him. He was painfully right. We couldn’t do anything.

Sharply sighing as the couple stepped forward, Hope gritted her teeth. “This is crazy, you know? I get it. You two aren’t a good couple. No offence.”

“Some taken, hun.” Priya’s face twisted in disapproval.

“But if this is all about couples, why would anyone want to send Noah home? If he leaves the one really good couple in here is over,” she countered with the pointed shard of her opinion.

 _Fuck us, then? Never mind the day one couple that doesn’t shout at each other in bathrooms. Okay, calm down. She’s upset, Selia. You don’t know how you’d handle it if Bobby was over there._ I kept my tone civil and soft, “It shouldn’t matter if you’re in here or on the outside. You’ll make things work if you want them to.”

“Thanks, Li.” Her face brightened with gratitude. “I know it’s meant to be. I just don’t understand why the rest of the world doesn’t know that.”

_Don’t thank me. Do better. I love you hun, but think of others._

Sliding her hand into Noah’s, Priya led him to stand together in front of the firepit. The rapping of her heels on the planks dulled the cutting tension momentarily, my pulse chasing after her as she spoke in her own defence, “Let me just say something. I don’t think we deserve to be up here. The public might judge us harshly, but we’re people like the rest of you. We’re just trying to be happy. I know that, and you all know that too, so I’m not going to take it personally that we’re up here. It doesn’t change who I know I am, or whether me and Noah are a good couple.”

 _Please be safe so you can find someone who puts you first._ I crossed my fingers as I traced calming lines up and down Bobby’s back. His rigid posture seemed to relax slightly, but the worry on his features mirrored by own. _I’m yours. No matter what happens tonight._

“Whoa!” Graham jumped, his composure cracked by another text.

“That’s me.” Marisol looked down at her screen, hesitantly breaking the news, “Okay guys, the next couple in danger of being dumped form the Island is Blake and Henrik.”

_Shit, did they broadcast our talk? He did couple up with her to stay…_

Henrik breathed a heavy sigh as everyone turned to watch them cross the firepit hand in hand.

Positioning herself beside Priya, Blake whined her objection, “I only just got here…”

The all-too-familiar sound ricocheted off the decking. Marisol’s fisherman folded his arms, wavering in his starboard side commentary, “I’m never going to feel the same about that sound. It’s like a foghorn or something, warning us of trouble ahead.”

“Do you think he gets a sinking feeling every time?” I whispered in Bobby’s ear when I felt his body tense.

He eased a little, whispering back, “For shore.”

I struggled not to laugh. _We’re all treading water right now, but I honestly would drown without you. Almost have._

Chelsea checked her phone held in her ballet pink manicure and read out loud to the group:

**The next couple in danger or being dumped is…**

**Hope and Jakub.**

Hope stared at her, completely shocked. “What? Are you joking?”

“Yeah, what?” Jakub uttered in bemusement. “There’s no way people didn’t vote for me.”

_Son, you fucked over three couples and cheated on her with two separate girls. What did you think would happen? You run your mouth so much, it needs its own tracksuit, my guy._

She turned to glare at him with a flip of her loose box braids. “Babe, saying stuff like that is exactly why people didn’t vote for us. If you hadn’t coupled up with me before, neither of us would be in this mess.”

“Sorry for fancying you. Is that what you want me to say?” he bluntly adhered to his narrative. _You ‘fancy’ a lot of girls, however brief-ly._

“Ugh. Come on,” she huffed, rightly irritated. Dragging him forward by the hand, she planted herself with defiant roots next to Noah.

“Well, I guess we’re in the same boat after all,” her would-be other half submitted.

Her brows knitted together, avoiding Priya’s eyes. “Yeah, without a paddle.”

“Hey, the boating jokes are my thing,” Graham asserted.

 _Too late._ I shared a bittersweet smile with Bobby.

Ignoring the tall ginger, she gave her assurance to Noah, “Babe, I just want you to know that I’m more interested in being with you than I am about staying on this show. If you’re still into me, I’m here. Whether that’s in the Villa, or back at home in your library.”

“You know I don’t work at a library, right? I just live there. Wait, um… The other way around,” he corrected himself, quietly chuckling out of embarrassment.

“Wherever we are babe, I’ll do the talking.” Gazing up at him, she bit the corner of her bottom lip. _Do they shush each other as foreplay? …Do I really want the answer to that question?_

Priya rolled her eyes, exhaling deeply through her nose. “Could you two do the whole heart-eyes thing later? Me and Jakub are right here.”

“Heart-eyes?” the librarian looked at her quizzically.

“Like the emoji, babe,” Hope explained, cut short by a ding from my pouch.

“Isn’t three couples enough?” I rhetorically asked in vexation. Fishing the phone out of the main compartment, I forced myself to read out the text:

**The final couple in danger of being dumped is…**

**Chelsea and Elijah.**

_No. Not Chels too._

Her jaw dropped in disbelief. “Babe, no. Are you sure it says my name?”

“I’m so sorry hun,” was all I could say. _If it didn’t, Rahim or Marisol would be up there. Fuck. This is impossible._

“Don’t worry babe, it’s not your fault,” she replied, trying to offer a reassuring smile. Shaking her head, she made her way across the firepit with Elijah following behind her; his shoulders slumped. “Maybe this is a good thing, you know. Maybe it’s only a test. It’s like my mum always says, ‘sometimes bad news is just good news in a bad outfit’.”

“That’s cushion-worthy, Chels.”

Her posture wilted. “Totes.”

Noah peered down the line. “That text said ‘the final couple’, right? So this is it.”

“Unless there’s some extra surprises in store…” Gary tempted fate.

A sudden hush fell upon the Islanders as they apprehensively awaited the next text. _You just had to say it, bro._ The safe couples wordlessly took their seats on the bench while I debated whether or not to crouch down and knock on literal wood, turning over the phone in my hand anxiously. _Why four couples? How many of us are going home? The summer is over halfway done…_

Breaking the silence, Chelsea gasped loudly, “Huuuh!”

“Babe, what’s wrong?” Hope leaned past Jakub to check on her.

“I just couldn’t hold my breath any longer. I don’t know how you guys do it.”

“I don’t think anyone else was holding their breath, hun.”

“But it went so quiet!”

Hope laughed as she shifted over to sling an arm around the petite blonde, pulling her into a long hug. “I’m going to miss you if I go, babe.”

My eyes narrowed on Jakub, his usual smug expression absent. _Not much fun being on the other side of the senate floor, is it? You’ve crossed the Rubicon on your own, so deal with it._

Lottie nudged my side. “If it came down to it, who would you save?”

 _Save?_ “Everyone’s mixed in with each other,” I considered, shooting another resentful glance toward the Slavic fitness model. “Priya and Noah, but then there’s Chelsea, Hope, and Henrik… I promised Lucas I’d look after Henrik.”

A skeptical look took shape on her pale features.

“I’m not one to break promises, but it’s so complicated. I’d just want to keep our friends safe.”

_What would Bobby think if I did save Henrik, though? What does ‘almost got into it’ even mean? He must have mentioned it for a reason. Did they almost argue? Did they almost fight? He doesn’t seem like the fighting type._

The high note of a text sliced through the embrace of the two vulnerable girls as they separated to rejoin their partners.

“Someone’s popular,” Bobby riffed, seemingly unaware the noise had come from his pocket. I placed my hand on his shoulder and pointed downward. _I don’t want to look, B. I can’t._

Gary scanned the line of Islanders for the source. “It’s like working in a telephone exchange here tonight.”

“A what?” Marisol questioned, lifting a brow over the rim of her glasses.

“A telephone exchange,” he repeated. “It’s how they used to connect phone calls across the country. You have this huge bank of sockets and the staff wear roller skates and… Never mind. It’s just something my nan says when I’m at hers and the group chat is going off on one.”

Having taken my hint, Bobby started to wave his phone in the air. “Guys, guys, shut up for a second and listen to this,” he interjected, his face plastered with bewilderment as he read:

**Bobby, Lottie, Gary and Selia - the fate of the vulnerable Islanders is now in your hands. You must each couple up with one of the vulnerable Islanders standing in front of you. The remaining four Islanders will be dumped.**

_Couple up?! Seriously?! Twenty-four fucking hours and we’re separated?! What the fuck!_

My Scotsman's eyes were wide with the same realization, staring down into the pale blue light of the screen. Our plans had been pulled out from under us yet again. _We just made it back to each other…_ The thought of being apart was like a crowbar prying open my ribcage as my heart dropped onto the floorboards in defeat. _Fuck, I hate being right. There is a recoupling before a dumping._

At the hammering chime of a text, I redirected my focus toward the first Islander in the funerary procession of my expectations. Lottie’s green eyes glazed over as she retrieved her device and read, presumably instructed to choose. She surveyed her options and stiffly turned my way. “I’ve just got to decide? Like, right now?”

“I think so,” I reluctantly determined. _I just want to be with him…_

“Babe, what am I supposed to do?” she pleaded for advice, creasing her brow. “It’s not like I have a lot of history with any of those guys up there. Do I just try and work out who might be right for me? Or should I do something that benefits everyone?”

I darted a glance to Gary. “We’ve got friends up there who need saving, hun. I think that’s all we can really do right now.” _And be there for the partners we want… Why does this always happen to us?!_

She lowered her head in thought, the turquoise in her hair casted with an orange glow from the fire. Stepping forward, she faced the couples with hands clenched at her sides. “Well, I haven’t exactly had a lot of time to think about this… But it’s pretty obvious to me what I should do. I want to couple up with this boy because I think he deserves a chance at happiness. He’s been in the Villa from the beginning, and he’s so important to the group. I might not be the perfect girl for him, but I couldn’t bear to see him leave yet. So the boy I want to couple up with is,” she took a resolute breath inward, “Noah.”

He relaxed into a grateful, relieved smile towards her and headed over. Priya sorrowfully followed him with her gaze, her body held in an invisible vice grip of nerves while she remained in the line of couples at risk. I glanced from her to Hope, and then over to Chelsea. _If any of you want to come out on national television, now is the time…_

Tethered to Jakub by a tight hand hold, Hope wistfully looked on as her other half took a middle seat across the firepit. Her features wore a distressed frown, words tripping out of her cherry lips, “I don’t know what to say… I’m so glad you’re going to be able to continue your journey here. If that’s what you want. But it hurts to know I’m standing here vulnerable. If I go, I’ll be waiting for you.”

I drank the humid air in a slow breath. _Wait for me, B._

The string lights above swung in the breeze, Noah’s guilt illuminated by their multitude between the Islanders’ tense glances. Priya stared down at her glittering Manolo’s while Bobby’s eyes repeatedly drew a connective line between ‘Nope’ on either side of the sparked fire. The corners of his plush mouth were downturned, his contemplative expression wrestling with the tempest of his internal thoughts. _This must be so hard for him… He just wants everyone to be happy._

The lock screen of my phone lit up, displaying the uninvited epitaph over our couple selfie:

**Selia, please choose an Islander to couple up with.**

_Fuck, I promised Lucas… I can’t break a promise when I can so easily keep it._

Gently taking ahold of Bobby’s arm, I reassured him with a kiss on the cheek, “We’ll get through this together. I’m not going anywhere.”

_Forgive me. I know this is complicated._

I searched his uncertain, freckled face before gathering my strength to let go. _Please forgive me._ My legs protested each slow step towards the vulnerable Islanders. The crushing weight on my fallen shoulders nearly collapsed my entire frame as I resigned myself to the choice ahead.

_If I go back on my word, it’ll mean nothing._

“I don’t,” I began, the tide of consequence rising to my neck, “I don’t want anyone to go home… but I made a promise. I can’t be with the boy I adore, and I gave my word to someone we all lost too soon.” I smiled sadly at Priya. “Pri, if I could, I’d be the second person to get down on one knee for you.”

She laughed weakly. _I’d take a hundred fruit tarts to the face if you could stay._

“I wish I could save all of you girls, and when I look at these boys… I wish I could save all of them for you. But I can only choose one of them.” I breathed deeply before I went under. “I’m choosing this boy because despite our history, he’s a friend… And he once told me that, at the very least, he’d like to get a ‘great tan’ before he left.” I turned towards the inevitable. “Henrik, buddy, you’re still pale as hell. Get over here.”

His hair flicked into Jakub’s face as he jogged towards me, grinning with unbridled appreciation. “Selia! Thank you so much. You really saved my eggs.”

I glanced at Bobby, attempting to share our inside joke, but his eyes were fixed on the deck. _Don’t… I only want you. He’s not you._

“Don’t you mean bacon?” Jakub corrected, his confusion superseding his disappointment.

Henrik kept his grin. “No, I mean eggs. They’re in Selia’s basket now.”

Bobby blinked at the floor. _I’m so sorry. I made a promise, B. I’ll keep every one I made to you._

“Friends again?” I prompted Thor Junior, fitting in the reminder as I tore my gaze away from my kind, gentle Scotsman.

“Friends,” he confirmed before we sat down at end of the bench, his arm stretching out on the backrest behind my shoulders. “That’s fine with me. It means a lot to me that you’d choose me at all.”

_Lucas, you owe me a whole fucking vineyard for this._

Marisol evaluated our pairing from her seat, her analysis no doubt forthcoming in a talk between us. Blake stood apart from the remaining girls who whispered among themselves, while Elijah held his sculpted cheekbones high, seemingly accepting his fate. Across the firepit, Ibrahim watched his two single friends closely, Shannon resting a comforting hand on his thigh beside him.

I felt Henrik’s eyes on me, but mine returned to Bobby. _I’m still yours. If you want me._ He was focused on Hope, brow drawn inward with concern. _You’re worth the wait._

The sting of another text pricked my ears as Gary gave a nod to his phone.

He centred himself in front of the girls, tugging his flannel straight. “Well, then. It feels like the tables have turned a bit. Yesterday, I committed to someone and it didn’t work out. I went from knowing who I wanted to be with to being single and thinking I was going to get kicked out of the Villa. And now, today, I’ve got to decide who I want to save.”

 _You ‘committed’? You ‘wanted’? What._

His continued with a grin, “I want to couple up with this girl because she’s an absolute sort, but it’s not all about looks. She’s always there to support other people. She’s funny, even if she doesn’t always mean to be. And despite what’s happened between us, I still think she deserves to be in the Villa. If her head was turned, maybe I’m going to be the one to turn it back. So the girl I’d like to couple up with is… Chelsea.”

Her eyes went wide, pitch rising even higher, “Are you serious?”

“As serious as I am about health and safety on a worksite.”

“Babe, that means so much to me.” She hurried over to wrap him in a hug.

_Gare, what the fuck are you saying? I thought you ‘wanted to be with’ Lottie? Did you drop a barbell on your head? I know Chelsea is safe because of you, but come the fuck on!_

They quickly took their places beside Henrik and I, Lottie exchanging a meaningful glance with me on their left. Splashed with an ocean of salt, she pointed to Gary’s head and twirled her index in the air.

I moved my lips in a decided, ‘what the fuck’.

She mouthed back, ‘seriously’.

One last nail in the night’s proverbial coffin pierced through in the form of a text.

 _Fuck everything about this._ I couldn’t bring myself to watch as the girls linked hands.

Priya’s voice filled the heavy silence, “Whatever happens, ladies. I’m glad you were here with me.” _I want you to keep being here._

Bobby’s sincere timbre followed, “I wish I wasn’t the last person to go. It makes this decision so much more difficult. All three of you are amazin’, and I’d be sad to see any of you go. Blake, I know we haven’t known each other very long, but if Henrik liked you enough to couple up with you, I know we would get along really well. Priya, I don’t know what to say. You’re funny, you’re glamorous, you’re the heart of the Villa and I’d be honoured if you ever thought I was in your league. And Hope… No one is as strong and smart as you, and we both know we’d look like a gorgeous couple standin’ side by side.”

_Be there for him, Selia. For whatever he needs, even if that’s space._

“But none of that matters,” he went on. “When I buy a new apron, I always want to get the matchin’ oven gloves too. And there’s one girl here who has to stay, because she’s the oven gloves to his apron. So the girl I want to couple up with is… Hope.”

 _I need everything but space._ I eventually compelled my gaze upward towards his new partner.

“I’m going to miss you girls.” She gave their hands a parting squeeze.

“Babe, this is your moment. Take it,” Priya insisted warmly.

Wiping away a tear, Hope ran to Bobby and kissed him on both cheeks. “Thank you so much, hun.”

His kind eyes matched his comforting smile. “I’m not goin’ to let you go before you give this thing a proper chance.”

_Please, I just want to try._

Noah stood up from the bench, walking over as she turned to fling herself around his neck. She whispered in his ear, enveloped by his devoted, strong arms; elated and close to the boy she fought for. _Take care of each other—put each other first. Don’t injure another second choice. Don’t fucking fight in bathrooms._

Lottie shared a grin with Bobby as they high-fived, giving a proud nod. “We did the right thing, babe.”

“They’re happy,” Henrik said quietly, leaning over to read my reaction. “Seems like everyone wants Noah and Hope to get back together. Bobby and Lottie did that on purpose.”

I couldn’t reply. My eyes were focused on Priya left standing in front of the firepit, heartbroken.

_He had to choose someone, but… This isn’t fair._

Gary nodded in my periphery. “I told you. Telephone exchange.”

“Guys,” my glamorous, redheaded cheerleader caught the attention of the other Islanders, “I got a text.” Trembling slightly, she relayed their instructions:

**Priya, Blake, Jakub, and Elijah, as you have not been chosen, you are now dumped from the Island. Please get ready to leave the Villa immediately.**

“Priya…” Lottie was snatched out of her celebratory mood.

Burying my face in my hands, I heard the four sets of footsteps recede from the firepit on the decking. _You can’t save everyone. You know this. How many times do you have to learn?_ A smattering of whispers and low, sorrowful remarks seemed to follow them toward the Villa, each departure preceded by a subtle creak of the wood. The weight on the cushion beside me remained. I felt my frustration gnawing away my composure, scratching down my spine as I shrank further into the bench. _Fuck!_

Henrik placed a careful hand on my shoulder. “Li? Are you going to be alright?”

“I just need to get my shit together,” I sighed and leaned back, untying my hair to card my fingers through it. _You said you’d look after him and she’s not into girls. There was no way for you to save her._ _You can’t just sit here and feel sorry for yourself. There’s people who need you._ I rolled my shoulders and stood on my self-inflicted shifting sand. “Thanks for asking, though. I’ll see you at the entrance.”

Leaving him behind, I hustled in my heels up the steps.

“Priya!” I called out, reaching the kitchen as she filled up her water bottle in the sink.

“Oh, hey Li,” she sighed in acknowledgement, turning off the tap.

I launched myself towards her, pulling her into a swaying hug. _My compliment coach, my playlist dance partner, my friend… no one can replace you._

Hugging back tightly, she began to choke up with a tiny sniffle. “Oh, babe. I’m going to miss you so much. If I could I would pack you up in my suitcase and take you home with me!”

I separated from her and smiled tearfully. “I’m down.”

She laughed softly. “I wish we could get away with that. But we can’t. Because there is only one true winner here.” Placing her hand over my heart, her dark eyes met mine. “You.”

“Hun, I promise I’ll win for you.” _I’ll find my way back to solid ground—back to a safe pair of arms._

Priya shook her head, imparting her encouraging words like always, “You’ve got this in the bag, sugar. Don’t do it for me, Selia. Win for you. You’re a star that’s brighter than the sun.”

“I don’t want you to go,” my voice faltered. _Please don’t._

She slid over a small, empty perfume bottle adorned with a little sunflower etched into the glass along the counter. “Keep this. A gift from me. Something to remember me by.”

I held it close. “Thanks, Pri. For this, for everything,” my tears threatened to fall, “you’ve been such an amazing friend to me.”

Her lips formed a thoughtful, radiant smile. “You know, before I came in I found out that sunflowers always face the sun. But if they can’t find the sun they just face each other. I think that’s why we got so close. Because we’re both, like, warm and destined for stardom.”

“I’m going to miss you so ducking much,” I managed, earning a small giggle.

“Me too.”

We threw each other into another hug, secure in our farewell embrace as my eyeliner ran down my cheeks.

_We both had to pick someone…_

The tiled foyer was a crowded, unaccompanied pit of goodbyes. I had refused to wipe away the diluted charcoal streaks on my face, overtly wearing the evidence of my tears. Making my way to the front, I was the last to arrive from the Beach Hut as I squeezed in between Lottie and Henrik. Bobby stood closest to the door with Gary and Chelsea on his left, his gaze not meeting mine while ‘Nope’ linked arms beside them.

_Please look at me. After all we’ve been through, you’re still the only person I feel safe with._

_I trust you, B. Whatever Noah told you to have you choose Hope, it must have made you believe they should be together. It just hurts we can’t be. It hurts that Priya has to go because of this._

Blake was already at the threshold when she spotted me. “I’m sorry about how things worked out, Selia. I hope we can be friends once we’re all together again.”

“I’m looking forward to the reunion, then. Take care, hun. It was lovely to meet you,” I attempted a brighter tone. _Oh, but we can’t shake hands. The universe would implode._

Her mouth opened to say something, but quickly closed when she regarded my state. “We would have got on really well. In different circumstances.” She slung her tote over her shoulder and gripped her suitcase, addressing the others, “I just want to say that I’m so happy I met you all, and that I had a chance to be here. Even though things didn’t work out of me, I know the right person is out there.”

The Islanders waved their farewells, Shannon giving her a rare smile before Blake turned and stepped out. Her stilettos clicking on the pavement along with the rolling of her bag, she headed down the drive to be greeted by the three cargo-shorted camera crew members.

Elijah edged his duffle toward the open door with his foot. “I guess I should make a move too, guys.”

“You make it sound like you’re just heading out at the end of a party.” Bobby gave him a pat on the shoulder.

“It feels a bit like that, doesn’t it? I suppose the first thing I want to say is thank you to Chelsea. She took a chance on me, and I’m never going to forget the day a fit girl picked me over a bloke who’s ripped and also knows loads about fixing stuff.” He gestured to my little brother. “I mean, look at him.” After giving a warm hug to Chelsea, he shook his hand. “No hard feelings mate.”

“None at all. We’ll get a pint sometime,” Gary offered, giving a friendly nudge. _We’re all going to need one after this._

“Babe, that’s so sweet.” Chelsea clasped her hands together. “Don’t forget what I told you…”

“Tidy by category, not by location?” Elijah recited.

“No babe. But that is a good tip. Life is like a camera. You should capture the good times, develop from the negatives.”

“And always take your best shot!” he finished, flashing a smile. Picking up his bag by the handle, he exited the Villa with a casual wave, passing the lights of the crew on the waiting pavement.

Lottie watched him make his way down the drive through the glass. “Can’t say I’m going to miss that dude too much.”

“What about this dude?” Jakub spoke up from behind her, parting the group and turning toward us as he reached the doorframe. “I came here with a game plan, and I’m proud to say I stuck to my guns the whole way through.” He flexed biceps under the strict fabric of his shirt.

_We need to bring back ‘homebrew’ just for this kid. He makes ‘homebrew’ happen._

“So even if I didn’t win, I know I played as hard as I could. Thanks for everything, guys. And if any of you girls want to give me a call after you leave…” he left his comment hanging, shooting me a wink.

I gave him a disapproving once-over. “Is now really the time, man?”

“Anytime is the time for a good time, you get me?” he delivered his comeback before he blew a kiss to the others, confidently venturing out onto the walkway.

_Hasta la vista, Baby Gap._

“Well, we left the best ‘til last,” Bobby sighed, his crestfallen face breaking my heart.

Gary raised his eyebrows. “Was Jakub ‘the best’?”

“No, I mean…”

We turned back to the doorway to see Priya framed by the inky night.

Smiling at me fondly, her lips then pressed together in thought as she looked to the others. “Guys, I’m sorry. I just don’t know what to say. This has been such an amazing adventure, and I’m so sad it has to end. I was petrified when I first walked in the Villa, knowing I was going to have to couple up with someone else’s guy. Sorry Selia.”

“Hun, I love you. No worries.” I mustered a weak smile, clutching the tiny bottle in my hand.

“And I know that meant some of you struggled to get on with me.”

“Babe, it’s nothing now,” Lottie softly assured.

“But once I got to know you all, I felt like I’d found somewhere I could really be myself,” she carried on earnestly. “Even when being myself meant I ended up so jealous of something good that I couldn’t let other people be happy.”

Hope shook her head. “It’s fine babe. We don’t need to bring that up now.”

_You deserve to be happy, Pri._

Priya glanced at her and Noah in turn. “It might work out for you guys in the end. I’m sorry if I made it more difficult. But that’s me, and you saw it all.”

“The Villa’s not going to be the same without you,” my Aussie companion sniffled, her eyes brimming with tears. Blinking back my own, I brought her close by the waist in a half hug and rested my head against hers.

“I’m going to miss all of you so much,” she sighed and recovered her smile, taking ahold of her suitcase and blowing kisses to the Islanders. “Bye boys. I know what you’re all thinking… You hate to see me go, but you’re going to love watching me leave. Don’t pretend like you’re not watching me walk away.” Outlining her body in the air, she tossed her lustrous red locks, walking with an elegant sway of her hips into the night.

The Villa felt as if it had been hollowed out in her absence, its husk cold without the sun streaming through the entrance windows. The others began to disperse, our numbers down to one short of a baker’s dozen, and my baker in particular was tied up in a conversation with Gary and Chelsea.

_I could really use that music right now if I’m going to face all these consequences._

“Can we have a chat?” Henrik tapped my shoulder as Lottie parted to give a supportive hug to Marisol.

“For sure,” I slowly accepted, glancing over at Bobby. He appeared to be cracking jokes, walls undoubtably reconstructed. _I’ve let you in, please don’t shut me out._

My current partner motioned to follow him up the stairs. Reluctantly joining him in the hallway on the girls’ side, I leaned on the wall and crossed my arms.

“How do you feel about sharing a bed as mates?” he prodded carefully, most likely reliving our last coupling in his head.

“I’m not ready to share a bed with anyone who isn’t Bobby, even as friends _._ I’ll sleep outside, if that’s okay?” I refused his proposal with a polite smile. “I’ve gotten used to it since Casa.”

“The outdoors are great, but are you sure? We could build a pillow wall.”

“Yeah, I’m sure.” _I’ve got more promises to keep._

“I’ll see you in the morning, then?”

“Definitely.” Noticing him shift on his feet, I encouraged him with a lighthearted push on the arm, “And don’t worry, you’ll find your true connection after a few more days in the sun.”

 _A connection that isn’t me. What a mess, Selia._ _Loyal to a fault line, and this one’s name is Henrik—the rift in your relationship._

He gave an understanding nod, making his way to the boys’ dressing room as I went back downstairs in search of Bobby.

_This can’t wait until tomorrow, B._

Eventually I found him pacing in the kitchen alone, brow furrowed and fraught with stress. Everything appeared to have hit him at once as he halted and leaned against the island. His button-up was open and half-tucked. He looked exhausted.

“Hey, there you are.” I hurried over.

He tentatively lifted his gaze, eyes glistening in the light. They searched mine as if he was trying to read my thoughts until he put on a smile. “What’s up, Selia?”

_I know you better than that._

“I came to see if you were okay,” I said gently.

“I’ll be okay,” his voice almost broke. “Promise.”

“I know it’s hard to say goodbye,” I dabbed under his eyes with the sleeve of my dress, “but we’ll see Priya soon. Less than two weeks from now we’ll be partying together. We’ll drink champagne, just like the first night we met her, and she’ll tell us all the amazing things she did on the outside while we missed her.”

“Yeah…” He hung his head, his presence distant.

 _I’m here._ I placed my hands on his chest. “And we’ll couple up next chance we get. I don’t have feelings for Henrik, B. You know that, right?”

Bobby’s gaze remained downcast.

 _He can’t seriously think…_ The silence tore through my lungs, all of the oxygen suddenly out of reach. “You know I’d never hurt you like that, right?”

“I know… I just thought,” he hesitated, pressing his lips together before he confessed, “well, cos he picked you before, there’d be a chance… I can’t really escape the fact that he fancies you. And maybe there was, like, somethin’ I should’ve…” _Should have?_ “Anyway, it was… weird seein’ you with him again. I could feel my stomach in knots. I thought maybe I’d lost you.”

Embracing him fiercely, I buried myself into his neck and held on as tightly as I could. “You haven’t lost me,” I gripped his shirt, “I would have chosen you if I could. He’s not you. I meant it when I said I’m yours. I meant it when I said we’d figure this out together.”

_You mean everything to me._

“It’s so great to hear you say that, Li,” he breathed, easing into me. Kissing the side of my head, his strong, safe arms wrapped around my body. “Under different circumstances we’d properly be together. Just because we’re not doesn’t mean I don’t care. I think about you all the time.”

“I care about you so much, Bobby. I don’t want to be with anyone else. I know we’ll get through this.” _I can’t do this without you._ I drew back slightly when I felt something that wasn’t his skin against mine. Taking his hand and uncurling his slender fingers, I saw the folded paper I had left him.

“I reckon it might be good luck,” he revealed shyly. “You came back to me after you wrote it.”

“Aw, B. I told you, I’m not going anywhere.” _I meant it when I said ‘always’._

Caressing his relieved, handsome face, I brought my lips to his in a sweet and meaningful kiss. He returned it deeply, tucking away my note before he glided his hands up my back to pull me against him. Choosing to forget the recoupling entirely, I weaved my arms around his neck and let the Villa fall away. Every sincere, deliberate movement erased my fears, feeling wanted as we couldn’t get close enough. The nightmare, the game, didn’t matter. This was real. This was us.

_I’ve already won, Priya. I found someone genuinely kind this time._

Parting slowly, Bobby lifted my chin in the crook of his finger. He turned to run a tea towel under the water of the sink, keeping his one hand in place. Delicately wiping the liner from my cheeks, he gave me a thoughtful, warm smile. “You’re so beautiful.”

“Oh sure, I’m super attractive after all this crying.” I let out a small laugh.

He kissed my forehead softly. “You’re perfect.”

My heart began to overflow with every wish I had for the future, belonging only to him.

“Let’s get some rest, babe,” his soothing cadence was all I needed to hear, “I think we both need it.”

_I’ll always need you._

The morning set in like an unwelcome incubus sitting on my sternum during my swim, replacing pleasant dreams with the impending task of drawing boundaries yet again. I had reluctantly become a cartographer overnight, and my friend zone’s territory required a definitive border.

Towel drying my hair after rinsing out the chlorine, I stood in the quiet bathroom as Noah’s notably softer snores carried through the doorway. My simple makeup routine complete, I tucked Priya’s gift into my cosmetics pouch and sighed, evaluating my reflection to see how my few hours of sleep had affected my appearance. With no noticeable dark circles under my tinted moisturizer, I decided to not hunt down the owl that kept me awake as Henrik wandered in shirtless and regrettably still pale.

_Time to contour that shoreline already. I’d enjoy the waves, if they weren’t actually seismic. Fuck, I’m going to miss the beach… I’ll even miss the gulls._

He padded barefoot on the cold floor over to the sink, eyes roaming over my curves. “What a night, eh? I just feel drained. For a moment there I was sure I’d be out.” He smiled as I neatly folded the towel over the side of the bath. “Thanks again for saving me, Selia. I know you and me might not be the next big romance in here, but I really appreciate what you did for me.”

“I wasn’t going to let you get dumped from the Villa, man. I promised Lucas I’d look after you,” I fit in more ‘friends only’ diction.

His face lit up. “Really?”

“Yeah. When he left, he asked me to,” I confirmed, fastening my mic pack. _Make it two vineyards, Lucas._

“I know this may not have been your original plan, but…”

“But now you can show me how to tie my hair like that?” I course corrected as I gave an upnod to his half ponytail. _My ‘original plan’ didn’t involve any of these new life goals, but here we are._ “Have you always had it that long?”

He chuckled lightly. “Pretty much. My parents let me run wild a bit. I’ve never really had a haircut.”

“Never?” I tilted my head with an eyebrow raised.

“I’ve had styles and trims, but it’s never gone much shorter than this. I have very strict hair traffic control. I know how to do that well, at least.”

 _What?_ I stifled a giggle. “Henrik, bud, was that a pun?”

“Was it awful?” He awaited my approval.

“Nah, it was actually funny.” _I think we’ve reached the summit of your pun potential, though._

“Really?” His eyes went wide as his grin broadened. “I did it! I couldn’t have done it without you.”

“I am so proud,” I stated with a short laugh.“I fear for this Villa if Gary, you, Bobby, Rahim, and I are left in a room alone together. It’d be pun-mageddon. Or whatever the pun version of Ragnarök would be.”

“Oh, I see. Because I look like the god of thunder!”

“Precisely.”

“That’s very funny.” He gave an excited nod.

_Out of the mountainous range of possible outcomes, this might not be the worst. Okay, you can’t internally make climbing puns the entire time you’re stuck in a couple with him. You’ve got to come up with some sort of strategy… if you’re going to reach new heights with Bobby. Fuck, I can’t resist. Chalk up your circumstance to the public vote and ‘rappel’ any advances? Don’t lose your footing and get a grip?_

Light flooded into the bedroom, spilling past the open door onto the bathroom tiles.

A thump of a pillow was followed by Graham’s gruff, half-awake grumble, “Get stuffed! I need ten more minutes.”

“That purring woke him up. It’s a cat, right?” Marisol posed to the group as Henrik and I made our way inside, resting our backs against the wall.

“I don’t think we have a cat,” I mentioned, quickly spotting Bobby sitting up on his side of a giant pillow divide. He was practically falling off the edge of our corner bed. _You adorable man. I’m going to make everything up to you as soon as I can._

“Come back to bed, Marisol,” the ginger sailor beckoned before he cuddled up to her and pulled the duvet over them. _Bro, spare those of us who don’t exactly have smooth sailing ahead._

Chelsea popped up from under her covers with a bounce and a smile, embracing the golden light from beyond the open curtains. “It’s looking like an absolute scorcher out there, guys. This is totes a day to tan. Or should I swim? I could tan and swim, why limit myself right? Seize the day!”

_Carpe fucking diem._

Henrik leaned over to take in the same view. “Actually, I wouldn’t mind doing a few laps in the pool.”

“Oh Henrik! You’re up.” She bounced again. “Funny how we’re both up. We must be on the same wavelength—”

Gary’s ‘fuhbalo’ was in full effect beside her. “I’m up.”

“So am I.” Marisol briefly poked her head past the sheets.

“And me,” Bobby added, raspy with a few of his locs sticking out of place.

_And I already miss to waking up to you._

He looked between Henrik and I, raising a brow.

Wiggling in place, Chelsea kept her attention on the Swede. “Okay great, we’re all up. So Henrik you were saying—”

“It’s gorgeous out there,” he enthused, turning back to me. “Li, fancy a swim?”

“I’m going to hit the gym, but you go ahead,” I replied as I pushed off the wall and headed into the corridor. _You can lead a thirsty girl to water, Henrik, but you can’t make her drink._

I could hear the bubbly blonde cheerfully invite herself, “I’ll go for a swim with you, Henrik. I mean, if you’re looking for someone to swim with. Or watch you swim.”

_Please Chels, take him off my hands. Or it’s going to be all uphill from here._

Digging for my missing workout gloves inside the fabric bins inside of my wardrobe, the girls began to filter into the unscented dressing room. _Fuck, how did I lose them? I’ve been so organized up until now._ I sifted through my lingerie after giving up on finding them with my bikinis. Shannon found a new post at the vanity, blasting her hairdryer alongside Marisol while Lottie was swift to change into a black swimsuit and coverup. Skipping into the room, Chelsea’s bob was wrapped in a fluffy white towel with a content Hope being the last to enter as I began to search my carry-on.

I glanced over to the petite law student, quickly observing that her skin was glowing from a morning ‘at sea’. _The guy did mention rocking the boat a lot in Casa._

After several fruitless minutes, I double-checked my bikini bin and listened in to the girls’ conversation while some of them cracked open their palettes to paint on a new day. Chelsea styled her dried hair with a flatiron as she continued on, “I mean I didn’t really know Priya as well as you guys, but I loved her shoes.”

“That girl knew how to wear heels,” Marisol concurred.

“She didn’t really warm to me, but I can understand that,” Shannon relayed over a collection of purple shadows. “I did couple up with Rahim.”

Appearing to have reached an epiphany mid-curl, Chelsea turned to her. “Do you think she was still into him?”

“I caught her looking a couple times but who could blame her.” The newcomer shrugged.

Our self-appointed therapist skillfully applied her liquid liner and shook her head. “No, you’ve got it wrong. I think she was looking for something real. I think she might actually have had something with Henrik.”

 _And then Jakub came into the Villa…_ Gloves nowhere to be found, I started to refold my swimwear. “That would have been great.”

“He’d get eaten alive,” Lottie contributed with a snorting laugh that cracked me up.

The room filled with our combined laughter, the other girls joining in, but the atmosphere held an emptiness I wasn’t prepared for.

“She got what she deserved then,” the half of ‘Nope’ lived up to her couple name.

“Hope! That’s mean,” Marisol objected, mascara tube in hand.

“Sorry, but she was trying to steal Noah from me! I’m not sympathetic.”

“Hun, she wasn’t being malicious and she admitted her mistake,” I defended softly, shutting my wardrobe and leaning on its door. _We’re friends and she actually stole Bobby._ “Speaking from experience, what she did wasn’t personal. She had genuine feelings for him and acted on them. It just didn’t pan out for her.” _A lot of things haven’t panned out, and not just our toastie._

“We’ve all been there,” Lottie submitted. “I mean, I definitely wasn’t a fan to start out…”

“Bit of an understatement.” The student raised an eyebrow as she moved over to the full-length mirror.

“But Priya had her moments. She was one of the original girls…”

Hope abruptly stopped blending out her crease. “No, she wasn’t. _We_ are the original girls. She was the one who came in after and shook things up. Remember?”

“Fine! But come on, she wasn’t all bad,” the Aussie pressed before returning to her eyeliner.

Lips now her trademark red, Marisol backed her up, “Be honest Hope, it’s going to be a bit strange without her.”

“She did have a fierce dress sense,” she conceded, resuming her routine.

_Leave bitterness to the tealeaves. No need to be steeped in past drama. Ugh, I need caffeine. A boatload of it. #sorrynotsorry, Graham._

Shannon kept her expression deadpan. “How do you feel about Priya going, Selia?”

“I’m going to miss her so much,” I sighed. “We got so close. I’ll miss our talks, dancing together… She was a great friend.”

“You’ve still got us,” Marisol comforted, giving my shoulder a squeeze.

I smiled gratefully. “Thanks girl, I’m glad we’re in this together.”

“How are _you_ doing, babe?” Lottie peered over the vanity mirrors at Hope. “It must be weird.”

She added her final coat of mascara, pausing to reflect, “It’s strange knowing Noah’s in our bed, but not next to me. Bless Bobby, he’s practically built a fort between us so I feel comfortable.” _Aw, Captain._

“Well, you’ve got nothing to worry about with me. Noah came to bed fully clothed. I had to force him to take his shoes off.”

“That’s pretty damn cute.” I giggled along with the girls. _A bit extra, but cute._

“Yeah, he’s a sweetheart,” Hope agreed, a fond smile on her lips. “I’ve been meaning to say Lottie, Noah and I really appreciate…”

“You don’t have to say anything Hope. The guy I wanted wasn’t an option,” she interrupted, downplaying the favour. _I need to talk to the Gare-bear. He’s fucking up._

Chelsea put down her flatiron, sighing, “Tell me about it.”

 _Thank Odin._ Lottie stared in shock.

Her complexion flushed. “I said that out loud, didn’t I?”

“Wait, you don’t want to be with Gary?” the makeup artist questioned, scolding her face from a smile that was trying to break through.

“Don’t get me wrong, he’s lovely…”

“But…”

“But I may have had my eye on someone else.” She made an effort to avoid my gaze, hurriedly doing the last section of her hair.

“Chels, I don’t mind if you’re interested in Henrik. We’re just friends. Go for it,” I encouraged as I tied mine into a messy bun.

She fumbled the flatiron and beamed. “Really?!”

“He’s by the pool, right? Hurry up and get down there.”

“Oh babes! Are you sure?”

“Very, extremely sure.” _Help a girl out._

Surveying the group, Lottie asked, “Is no one with the person they like?”

Her question was followed by a long silence, our resident Sherlock impersonator then sniffing in the corner as the girls turned toward her with sympathetic looks.

Hope stood to check on her. “Babe, are you okay?”

“Can you smell that?” She sniffed again.

The others did the same. _Y’all didn’t notice?_

“Smell what?” The remaining newcomer sat confused with her lipgloss in hand. “It doesn’t smell like anything.”

“Shannon’s right. It just smells,” Chelsea took another whiff, “well, normal.”

“Exactly! It smells completely normal,” Marisol concluded.

“It’s not meant to smell like this?”

Lottie brushed through her long waves. “Marisol’s right. It used to smell like a sweet shop in here. Every morning it was like a different fruit.”

“Yeah! It was lush. Made you feel like you were in a tropical paradise.” Hope dangled her strapped sandals from her red manicured fingers, making her way to over to a stool.

“And the minute Priya leaves it smells like anyone’s bathroom,” the bespectacled detective added, sending a ripple of realization across the dressing room. “She really glammed the place up, didn’t she?”

“So glam yet so goofy. She used to crack me up sometimes.”

“She knew what she wanted,” reflected the Aussie as she placed a black barrette in her hair. “I respected that.”

“We had heaps of fun together,” I contributed. _Even when the Villa was on fire._ “We supported each other through so much. It’s going to be hard not having her around.”

Hope crossed the room and offered an encouraging hug. “You’ve still got us, babe!”

“And we’ll all be able to play one of her silly games when we meet up.” Marisol wrapped her arms around my shoulders after her.

“I’m so lucky I have all of you to turn to.” I gave the girls a smile as I pulled back.

_We’re in this field together, and I need all the help I can get since I’m unwilling to play it._

Flipping her ombre hair, the student passed her dark eyes over my frame. “Want to know something funny?”

“What?” I prompted, feeling as if I’d been undressed. _Vibes ahoy, sailor._

“You were in my dreams last night. There’s something gorgeous about you when you wear that. My subconscious must have latched onto it.”

“Thanks hun.” _It’s a white bikini, but there is no contest. I’m his._

Oblivious to the subtext, Chelsea chimed in, “I hashtag love that outfit on you too! It’s so good!”

“Let’s pick out something for you that’ll get Henrik’s attention.” I winked over at her, reaching into my pouch for my aviators. I felt the familiar fabric of my gloves. _Oh for fuck’s sake!_

The laundry-bricked road of the communal bedroom had been more of an obstacle course of boxers, swimwear, and pyjamas before I folded them on top of each dresser on my way to apply a hydrant’s worth of sunscreen. Arranging Bobby’s abandoned swim trunk options neatly at the foot of his bed, I picked up his forgotten shades and placed them on the nightstand. I unlocked my phone, debating what to text him as my ruby red bottoms carried me across the carpet towards the bathroom. Fixed on the open conversation in my hand, I collided with Noah at the first sink.

“Shit, I’m so sorry!” I braced myself on his arm and laughed in embarrassment. “I swear I’m not trying out for the Love Island rugby team.” _I keep on literally running into this kid._ _Tan lines and showers and boys, oh my!_

His lips upturned, appearing slightly amused. “It’s alright. I think some of the lads would prefer that over Adventure Golf. It’d be a laugh if we had one. I haven’t played in ages.”

“Are you holding up okay?” I stored my phone in my pouch and reached past him for the tube on the counter.

“I think so.” He shifted his weight, pausing for a moment. “It’s strange not being in a couple with Hope, but I’m relieved we’re still here.”

Raising a foot onto the edge of the tub, I smoothed the liquid over my thigh. “There’s still a lot of summer left. You’ll be coupled up and back to the way things were soon.” _That’s what I’m going to keep telling myself._

“Thanks, Li. Sleeping in the same bed as Lottie is a challenge,” he admitted, watching me with his cognac-coloured gaze in the reflection as he fixed his hair. “She snores, you know? It’s like camping at the foot of an active volcano. I might have to sleep out on the daybeds with Bobby tonight…” _Oh really?_ His face fell. “And now I sound ungrateful.”

“You’re just used to sleeping with your partner,” I assured and switched legs. “It’s normal. I’m the same way. Casa was hell not having Bobby in my bed.”

“Well, he stole sheets when we shared.”

I giggled shortly. “The trick is to spoon him. He can’t steal sheets with a human-shaped backpack.”

Noah chuckled, shaking his head. “I’ll keep that in mind. I heard from Hope you slept outside the entire time too.”

“On a swinging bed that I fell out of nearly every morning? Yup.” I started on my arms and chest. _‘Too’? Awww, B. No wonder you looked so tired when I came back._

“Henrik was looking for you, by the way. But you probably went for a swim already, yeah?”

 _What part of ‘I’m hitting the gym’ is ambiguous?_ “Yeah, I needed to clear my head first thing.”

“That’s a good idea,” he appeared to consider it for himself. “I used to take my little brother swimming all the time when he was younger. But then when he got older, he decided he wanted to go pro and I couldn’t keep up any more.”

Body covered, I moved on to my neck. “He must be wicked fast.”

“He could give a rowing team a run for their money. A swim for their boat? I feel like there’s a better phrase I could have used…”

“Splashing cash either way?” I smiled over.

He smiled back, motioning for me to turn around with his finger. I spun on my bare heel and bowed my head, flinching at the sensation of cool sunscreen dripping onto my skin. Working the liquid down my back with his large, graceful hands, he pried cautiously, “It must be strange for you, coupling up again with Henrik.”

“I’ve got a lot of boundaries to set that’s for sure, but we’ve repaired our friendship for the most part. He’s free to graft and enjoy himself in the Villa. Hopefully I can encourage him to find someone who isn’t me. I don’t want to rub his face in it, but Bobby and I… Well, I’m not exactly going to hide how I feel about him. Not like I could or would want to, anyway.”

“We all love Bobby. He’s a great bloke. Us lads just want him to be happy, and I think of all the girls in the Villa, you’re the only one who stands a chance of making something real happen.” _It feels real._

“Thanks, Noah.” I pivoted to face him. “That’s really sweet of you.”

“Don’t mention it.” He rinsed off in the sink.

“Did everyone dip outside for breakfast? None of the guys are upstairs.”

“Oh right, I guess you weren’t there. Bobby’s making pancakes. I was just about to head back down.”

“I’ll come with you. After that swim I need just… a pile of gluten before my workout.”

_We’ve got to ‘work out’ this not coupled up thing while we’re in the same Villa._

Noah went on ahead to pull up a chair beside Hope with the others as I stayed for a moment by the fridge, appreciating our skilled chef behind the kitchen island. Whisking together a light batter, Bobby ladled a large spoonful into a pan on the cooktop. His motions fluid and precise, he turned to chop fruit on the nearby cutting board before one-handedly flipping the pancake. The Islanders at the long table cheered, making him smile with pride as he continued his prep. It appeared to be effortless for him, entirely in his element and exuding a rare confidence, lean body tied in a blue apron.

_This boy is too hot, and I don’t think I can bring myself to get out of this kitchen._

“Here she is!” Bobby beamed as I took a seat at the breakfast bar. “Good mornin’, gorgeous.”

I gave him a bright smile. “‘Morning.”

“Hope you’re hungry.” He added the golden pancake to the growing, fluffy hill on a platter and gestured to my options. “Right, there are a load of toppings.”

“The magic’s in the design though,” Lottie joined in, returning from the table to stand in front of the fruit.

“What do you fancy?” His flirtatious grin revealed the subtle dimple in his cheek.

_You. Can I get a full serving?_

“I have to represent,” I replied, passing the maple syrup to our gothic friend. “Let’s see some art, hun.”

She drizzled the slow pouring nectar of the Canadian gods over a small stack in the shape of a pentagram. Sliding the witchy presentation over with a fork, she proudly pronounced, “Bon appétit.”

“Merci, ma cher,” my use of French caught Bobby’s attention as he smoothly ladled in more mix. _Oh, do you like that? Is that why you want to perfect pâte à choux? French desserts_ _like éclairs_ _are your favourite?_ Taking a forkful past my lips, my palate delighted in the maple clouds with a subtle hint of vanilla. _These are perfect._ “Je suis impressionné. These are so delicious, B. What inspired all this?”

“I think we all deserve it,” he answered, moving out of Lottie’s way while she plated up two servings with chocolate spread and banana for herself and Noah, “and I’m feelin’ really optimistic.”

“Mm, you should treat yourself every day,” I paraphrased his brunch philosophy. “Thank you so much for making us breakfast. Though I’m about three cups of caffeine away from optimism, myself. I woke up so early.”

“Oh! Almost forgot. Here you go.” Quickly turning, he presented a steaming mug of green tea.

I raised it to my lips and took a small sip. “Well aren’t you sweet. I think I might keep you, perfect hands and all.”

“You know how to make a fella blush, Li,” he remarked with a light laugh, the pink intensifying on his freckled cheeks.

“It’s one of my hidden talents, cowboy.”

He blushed harder.

_I’m seriously going to kiss every single one. I haven’t finished counting yet, either._

Entertained by Bobby’s broad smile as he made his way through the batter, I dangled my feet while I ate my breakfast. Each deft movement made another recipe come to mind, future dinner party plans swirling like a delicate Pinot Noir in the glass of my daydreams. The scrape of cutlery faded into the background, my attention only divided between his flour-dusted hands and the sweet stack on my plate. He started on another batch, combining the dry ingredients first before heading to the fridge for milk. Noting his untouched mug peeking out from behind the metal mixing bowl, I skirted the counter and carefully picked it up, realizing it had gone cold.

“Let me make you a new one of these,” I offered, pouring it out in the sink as I reached for the empty kettle.

Carrying over the glass bottle, he gave an appreciative smile. “Aw, thanks. I totally forgot to drink it.”

 _Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you when you forget._ “I’ll help, B.” I nodded toward the bowl as I filled the steel pitcher with water. “You should eat something.”

“You want to make this batch with me?”

Placing the kettle back on its base, I flicked the switch. “Or for you. I can follow your recipe.”

“Oh, you want in on my top secret, perfected pancakes? _My_ Bobbycakes?”

“Careful, that was almost your nickname.”

“Was it now?” He grinned cheekily. “Alright then, come on over.”

Retrieving my apron from the bottom drawer, I pulled it on and stood in front of the secondary bowl on his left. I gazed up at his pleased face, tying the strings around my waist. “What am I whisking, Captain?”

“Right. So we’ll need one egg, two teaspoons vanilla, one and three fourths cups of milk… and I’ll melt the butter for you.” He cut off what looked to be a forth and dropped it in the pan.

I selected one of the large brown eggs, cracking it on the counter before spooning in the vanilla and locating the measuring cup partially covered by a tea towel. Pouring in the precise amount, I glided past him to rinse the utensil coated in batter. The other Islanders at the table appeared still distracted by their first helping, deep in conversation as I grazed my fingertips along Bobby’s shoulders on my way back to the bowl. He transferred the melted gold into a small ramekin while I whisked, removing the pan from the heat.

“We’ll add this when it’s cooled down a bit,” he explained before he positioned it within reach. Moving to stand behind me, he slid both hands beneath my apron to grip my hips gently. He whispered so only I could hear, “This not bein’ coupled up is harder than I thought.”

“That’s what she said.” I arched my back slightly, setting the mixture down.

He tried to swallow a laugh.

 _Fuck it. I can’t help myself._ Offering my neck with the tilt of my head, I teasingly pushed up against him. “What do you need me to do now, Bobby?”

His voice was shaky, “Um…”

“For the pancakes,” I clarified innocently.

“For pancakes, huh?” he recovered and teased back, tracing his fingers along the border of my bikini.

“Mhm.”

“Make a well in the centre,” he instructed while his fingertips strayed under the tie on my side.

Following his direction, I took the bowl filled with the flour mixture and dipped my fingers in to form the shape. I could feel my complexion flush as I became more distracted.

Bobby kept us on task. “Mix the wet ingredients and pour them in.”

Whisking in the melted butter, I added the combined liquid into the well before I began folding it inside. He dared to go a little lower.

“Bobby…” I warned quietly. _This apron is not a duvet_ _… Unfortunately._

The kettle’s roaring bubbles interrupted our game. Chuckling to himself, his hands retreated up to my waist as he lightly pecked my shoulder. “I know, I know. You go ahead. I’ll finish up.”

Heading over to the other side of the cooktop, I filled our mugs and dropped in a teabag for each of our preferences, leaving some room in his. A few of our castmates helped themselves to a second plate of pancakes from the platter while I waited for the tea to steep, gazing out onto the lawn to spot my incoming plutonic partner. Henrik jogged over from the pool, towel hung loosely around his hips before he slid onto the nearest barstool. His blonde locks dripped water down the pale planes of his chest as he grinned a hello, eyebrows raised and thankfully not dancing.

“Alright, Selia?” he greeted.

I extended a friendly welcome, “How was your swim?”

“Great. It would’ve been amazing if you were there, though.” He gave an exaggerated wink.

Bobby reached over to take his mug before I could reply. “You here for some pancakes, mate?”

“They look magic, Bob,” he stated, marvelling at the platter as he patted the seat to his right. “Selia, care to join me?”

Watching the Swede, my Scotsman splashed some milk into his tea and twisted the top back on without breaking his gaze. _Well fuck, this isn’t awkward at all…_ He plated a stack for him before returning to his previous task, flipping another pancake in the pan. My current partner looked at me expectantly as I removed my teabag.

“Thanks, but I ate already,” I tried to play Switzerland. “I was just about to take over for our lovely chef so he could have some breakfast.”

Henrik didn’t protest, instead piling a heap of Nutella and bananas on his pancakes. “Okay babe.”

Opening my mouth to correct him, I was cut off by an interjecting Bobby.

“Headin’ to the gym as well, lad?” he hid his interrogation with a cheery tone as we switched positions with ease.

He swallowed a forkful and smiled. “That’s the plan! I reckon a couple that trains together, stays together. At least that’s what Graham said. He’s a wise bloke. I’m hyped for an intense session.”

“Aye, I bet you are.”

“And Rahim says Li has the best form in the Villa, so I’m in luck!”

“I bet he did.” Bobby fixed a plate for himself, drizzling on syrup with a generous sprinkling of confectioners’ sugar.

“We’ll get a proper sweat on. I’m looking forward to it. What do you reckon, Li?”

 _I ‘reckon’ Graham is new and doesn’t know how things work around here._ I transferred the newest pancake to the platter and started on another. “I’d be down for a workout with the boys. It’s leg day bro, so be prepared. Rahim and I usually set the pace.”

“Your legs do go on for days,” Henrik complimented, hungrily digging in to his stack.

“You think so, eh? Too bad they’re closed for the next few,” I playfully returned.

Attempting not to laugh, Bobby almost choked on his mouthful.

The blonde shovelled in the remainder of his breakfast. “I’m liking all this energy this morning. You’re feisty.”

“Oh honey, you haven’t seen me feisty,” I countered lightheartedly. “It’s just a friendly match of tennis over here.” _You’ve got balls, but they’re out of bounds._

“I thought we were working out?”

“Sorry, figure of speech.”

“That’s okay, I get it now. See you on the bench?” He grinned, unfazed.

“For sure.”

_We’ll talk later. I respect you too much to flirt with my man behind your back._

Heading out of the kitchen towards Chelsea on the lawn, Henrik waved to her as she invited him over with a gleeful smile. I made more progress with my efficient pancake production, the experience from my family’s charity breakfast helping to replicate the golden perfection of the first batch. Bobby supervised between bites, his expression concentrated as if he was entrenched in his own thoughts. Plate cleared, he placed it in the sink before making another cup of tea for both of us and putting away the milk.

“Before I forget,” I began, turning off the cooktop, “I wanted to say last night that what you did for Hope and Noah was really sweet. I think they appreciated it.”

Leaning against the island, he cradled his mug in his hands and blew across the rim. “There was never an option really. Noah would’ve been gutted if Hope left. Plus the romantic in me knows they’re the real deal.” _What does the romantic in you say about us?_

“What are you two gossiping about?” Lottie prodded as she lowered a collection of syrup and chocolate-laden dishes onto the countertop.

“The recouplin’.”

“And what you guys did for Hope and Noah,” I mentioned, downing more caffeine.

She gathered the batter-covered bowls and utensils on top of her stack. “They’re the greatest love story we’ll ever know. I just knew…”

“That you had to keep Noah in the game?” he finished for her. “That’s how I felt about Hope. I’m so glad we were on the same page. _I’d_ have been gutted if either of them went.”

“Same, mate.” She high-fived him in agreement.

_‘Love story’… I’ve heard enough fake ‘I love you’s for one lifetime. Sure, ‘love’ me while you crash your Porsche because I tried to leave. Wrap it around a tree when I’m in the passenger seat to show how much you fucking care…_

“It was totally worth it if Noah and Hope have a chance at recouplin’,” Bobby’s tenor pulled me out of the wreckage of my past as he nodded thoughtfully. “And most of the lads are perfectly matched up.”

I coughed down my tea. _What the hell did they tell you?_

Lottie shot him a glare. “What makes you say that?”

“It’s obvious,” he elaborated, “Gary picked Chelsea because he fancies the pants off her…”

 _Actually? Shit._ Barging him out of the way, she piled the dishes into the sink.

He stepped aside, his palms raised. “Careful, Lozza!”

“Stop hogging the sink if you’re not using it,” she snapped. “I’m trying to clean up.”

Lifting a brow at her, he shuffled more to his left. A flicker of sadness appeared before he blinked it away, carrying on with his conclusion, “Everyone seems loved-up… I think it’s all worked out really well.”

_Except for us. Don’t worry. We won’t stop trying, I promise._

Our goth friend stared at him in disbelief, then rolling her eyes in my direction. Agitated and restless, she strode back to the long outdoor table with the others. Bobby returned to the sink, filling up the basin with soap and water. I slid my hands around his torso, pulling him into a hug from behind. Tenderly kissing him on the shoulder blade, I rested my cheek against his back.

“Hey you, what’s goin’ on?” he asked softly, carefully loosening my grip. Turning to meet my gaze, he weaved his arms around my waist.

“I’m sulking because I’m not perfectly matched up.” I gave him an adoring smile. “I’m not with you.”

A flirtatious grin broke across his face, his caramel cheeks flushed. “So you’d rather be coupled up with me, then?”

“B, you know I would.”

“I know. Just thought I’d ask. I like when you say it.”

“Mm, then I’ll say it more often.” I crinkled my nose at him. _I’ll say it as many times as you need to hear it._ “Bobby, you’re my favourite and I want to be coupled up with you.”

His amber eyes brightened. “And I also wanted to ask… um,” he stopped himself. “Look can we talk in private? You know, about all this.”

“Let’s go upstairs.”

The heat of the Spanish sun created a haze on the hilltops, each outlining a wavering horizon above the vineyards and distant treelined estates. Chelsea’s distinct laugh floated up on the breeze from her poolside post, accompanied by Henrik’s and Shannon’s while I caught a glimpse of ‘Nope’ cuddled up on a daybed under the linen-draped pergola with Marisol perched on the edge of the duvet. _That looks like a form of permission for whatever we do up here._ Bobby and I seated ourselves in the corner of the cushioned terrace bench, taking in the view for a moment. Tucking a strand of my hair back into place, he rested his hand on my thigh and gazed into my eyes intently. There was a familiar seriousness in his expression.

“So,” he exhaled, pausing to think, “friendship couples… It’s a tricky situation. It’s not just about you and me, is it?”

“You’re worried about being the reason someone gets sent home?” I cupped his cheek.

He slowly nodded. “I was last night…”

“That wasn’t your fault,” I reassured. “You could only choose one girl, baby. Priya’s still going to be part of our Summer Family when we get out of here. She’d never hold anything like that against you.”

_Mon chéri, you can’t always put yourself last. You’ll be exhausted if you keep trying to make everyone else happy. I’m worried that you’ll break down under all that pressure._

His guilt appeared to subside slightly. “She was a really good mate.”

“Mhm. To both of us.” I threaded my fingers through his and gave a supportive squeeze. “What do you think we should do, B? I know I’m going to have a longer conversation with Henrik about just being friends. And I’m definitely talking to Graham about giving him ideas. I don’t want there to be any confusion about who I want to be with.”

“We should keep checkin’ in with each other too,” he said earnestly, studying my reaction. “Everythin’ happens so fast in here.”

“We don’t have to rush things because we’ll end up together, I promise. I only want you.”

Bobby looked down at our hands and smiled to himself, inching closer.

I affectionately outlined his jaw with my fingertip. “I’ll always want you.”

His eyes flitted up to my lips.

“It’s going to be hard not kissing you whenever I want, though.” Closing the distance between us, I left a lingering, gentle kiss on his sugar sweet mouth.

Drawing back slowly, he recovered from his daze. “Right, I need to cool off. Time for a dip in the pool I think.” He flashed a grin, springing to his feet with a wink. “Catch you out there.”

I winked back. _Trust me, I’ve already fallen right into your arms._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is an extra long chapter with fluffy pancake goodness. Some things just can't wait until tomorrow!
> 
> Thank you so much for all of your support and kind comments!


	30. The Hot, The Cold, and The Saucy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby POV.
> 
> The Islanders participate in a Mr. and Mrs. challenge on a hot day. Bobby adjusts to his new friendship couple.

**Bobby**

Floating in the shallow end of the Villa’s pool, I lazily paddled close to its ledge, pushing off again on my makeshift raft of foam noodles. Henrik’s comments in the lads’ dressing room before breakfast were still eating away at my thoughts as the sun above cooked my face. ‘The best romances start off as friendships’ and ‘this could be the start of something good’ felt like they echoed from the daybeds to the hilltops. I tried to shake them off and bury my nerves after I climbed the steps out of the water, collecting my towel from the grass.

_Sort yourself out, McKenzie. She was kissing you a few hours ago, not him. She’s your lass. You’ll fix this and she can handle herself. You’re together, just not officially. Emotionally together counts for something._

Drying myself on way over, I flopped down on a bean bag between Lottie and Marisol as they sat enjoying the view of the boys and Selia in the gym. Her and Ibrahim were the only Islanders not skipping ‘leg day’, both alternating between sets of kickbacks and what he had called ‘mountain climbers’ with the resistance bands. Cute bun bouncing, the loose strands framed her smiling face while they carried on with their workout, movements hypnotically in sync. Body highlighted by sweat above the yoga mat, she maintained what appeared to be a pleasant conversation, her bare feet pushing off for her knees to fold in a horizontal step with the band around her arches. The benchpress competition was back on beside them, Graham’s powerful arms lifting the loaded bar for another rep while Gary begrudgingly spotted him.

My eyes narrowed on the newest addition to the Villa. _The lad’s all gassed up because of you. ‘Test the waters anyway.’ What does that even mean? Fucking hell._

His partner examined my expression closely before she twisted her body to lean on her elbow, settling in as she probed, “How are you doing, babes?”

“Have you asked her where her head is at yet?” Lottie jutted her chin out toward Selia.

“Well Lozza, as you can see, it’s usually attached to her neck, just above her shoulders,” I answered with a grin.

Marisol assessed my response, “Using humour as a defence mechanism? Textbook.”

“There’s a textbook? I learn somethin’ new every day,” I deflected playfully. _Let’s just have a laugh. My head’s killing me._

She wasn’t amused. “Be serious, Bobby. Are you worried she’ll have her head turned? I’ve been observing them and they could work as a couple. They’re both well-travelled, adventurous, and outgoing; although he’s a bit more… traditional? But there’s a lot of history between them, and they have a good foundation for a relationship as friends.”

_More traditional how?_

“Aye, they can get along really well,” I conceded with a sigh. Sinking into the bean bag, I sucked my teeth. “I don’t own her, like, she can crack on with him if she wants…”

_It’ll just hurt like hell if she ever does._

“She told us girls this morning that they’re just mates, hun. I can’t see her head turning at all. She’s too loyal,” Lottie raised her objection.

Marisol fiddled with the ends of her hair. “Hmph. Well, all I’m saying is that you need to look at this as a positive change. It’s a challenge, but it’ll teach you something about yourself and your relationship.”

“Right, first there’s a textbook, and now a test?” I tried to joke, giving her a light nudge. “You sure you’re not just sleepwalkin’ and dreamin’ about exams again? I’ll fetch you a pillow. Get you nice and cozy.”

She swatted at my arm. “We should all lean into the change.”

“Things are goin’ well with you and Graham then?"

Considering my question, she paused, “Yeah, they are. And I’m just enjoying it for what it is. After Rocco, I deserve someone who’s into me. He’s my first choice.”

“My first choice’s head is firmly up his own ass,” Lottie snarled, glaring at the crane op in the gym. _Right._ _I’m such a fecking eejit! Of course she still fancies him._

“But it’s so much cuter if it’s smaller!” Chelsea’s high pitch declared from the poolside behind us.

Henrik hoisted her up. “It’s not about cuteness, it’s about satisfaction.” _Huh?!_

With the Swede and Shannon in tow, she hurried over and flung herself into the seat beside Lottie. I accomplished a smile Henrik’s way before Selia captured my attention, fanning herself in the heat. Her face shone with a satisfied high. She twisted the cap off her water bottle, pouring it out over her neck and ample chest as the water ran down in shimmering streaks past her cleavage. Thick droplets on her skin, she turned to face her gym partner for a high-five. Her arms extended as she stretched side to side on tiptoe, hand gripping her own wrist above her head.

_It’s so hot today…_

My brain stopped working when she bent over.

“Case in point: regular carrots,” Chelsea said mid-musing as I eventually tore away my gaze. “Normally hideous, but turn them into baby carrots—adorbs.”

Shannon gave a nod. “She’s right, regular carrots are weird looking.” _Wait, what are we talking about?_

“If you could make a lasagna bite-size that would be awesome,” Henrik contributed, relaxed on the ground to the poker player’s right.

“Or a micro curry. Like a teaspoon of rice with one perfectly curried bite of chicken on top.”

_Both sound tasty, but why tiny food? You could roll the lasagna noodle with the filling like Li’s salads. That’d make it bite-sized. I swear I’ve seen that done before. So hungry…_

Chelsea wiggled in her seat. “Come on Bobby, what’s your best tiny meal?”

“Hm, there are so many options,” I contemplated out loud. _So many…_ “Maybe a wee version of my family’s Sunday brunch spread? I could have seconds, thirds, and fourths of the whole lot and still have room for dessert. Like, there’d be matchbox size french toast to start, and tiny oven roasted tatties.” _I miss real coffee too._

“Great choice, mate,” Henrik approved, rising to his feet. “Right, all this tiny food talk has made me hungry. I’m going to rustle up a snack.”

“Bonus points if it’s a tiny version of a bigger snack,” Chelsea conveyed with a flirty smile.

He grinned back at her, briskly jogging off to the kitchen. _What’s that about?_

Feeling my phone buzz, I snuck a glance from my pocket.

**_Selia:_ **

**Need anything from inside? I’m just going to shower. x**

I bit my lip and unlocked the screen to text down beside my leg:

**I’m alright xxxx**

Brow raised, Marisol observed my movements as I put the phone away.

_Feck, why do you always notice? I’m not texting anything dirty…_

I turned my attention back to the gym to avoid her knowing gaze. Tucking her gloves into her mic pack, Selia gave a friendly nudge to Ibrahim before she wiped down her mat and headed towards the Villa. She loosely carried her empty water bottle up the steps, her gorgeous ass swaying with her hips. I couldn’t take my eyes off her until she disappeared around the corner.

_I still have no idea why on earth you want me when you look like that. You get more stunning every day. I don’t know how._

Jostling each other across the lawn, the lads made their way over to us. I noticed Shannon momentarily lowering her shades at Ibrahim, a small smile taking shape on her controlled features. _Good for Rahim, she seems to be well into him. He hasn’t mentioned the word ‘girlfriend’ like he did with Priya yet, though._ My athletic mate and I exchanged an upnod as they took their seats on the grass, save for Graham who patted his leg after switching with his partner, inviting her to sit back down.

“Didn’t fancy a workout?” Gary aimed in my direction, picking at the astroturf.

“Hmmm, lift heavy stuff in the heat or chill with a group of ridiculously fit girls,” I mockingly weighed the options, resting my chin on my fist. “Have to admit, one sounds so much better than the other, Big G.”

“Have to lift to get the girls there, Bobbo,” he ribbed back.

“Is that how it works?” I gave him a wink.

Ibrahim pulled the brim of his cap lower. “Today does feel like a really good day to chill out.”

“Exactly.” Graham nodded his approval and squeezed Marisol around her waist. “Spend some time with the girls, soak up the sun, live it large.”

I caught Lottie’s eyes darting a sharp glance to her former partner. _Let’s keep this light, Lozza._

Footsteps sounding on the wood planks, Hope and Noah linked arms and strolled towards us, gathering two more bean bags from the other side of the grass on their way over. Parking beside the blonde designer in pink, Hope moved her braids off of her bikini that was checkered with green, red, and a bright, fruity yellow. _That kind of looks like…_ _I should cut up some pineapple for Selia. There wasn’t any in the fridge. There’s a lot of things you can do with a pineapple, now that I think about it…_

Noah lounged beside his other half. “What are you lot on about then?”

“Food,” Henrik reported from behind him, having returned with a mini packet of crisps. Offering Chelsea the first handful, he sat down beside the lads he had presumably forgotten to join in the gym.

“And how it looks like this recoupling has worked out for all of us,” the ginger sailor added. “The more I get to know my girl, the more I like her.”

Lightly blushing, she coyly smiled and angled herself more towards him. _I still don’t see it, but I should give them a chance. They could have a ‘spark’ I don’t know about._

“We can’t really complain, can we babe?” Hope ran a finger down her lad’s muscular arm, leaning in to plant a peck on his cheek.

“Would you look at that. Hasn’t been a day and I’m bein’ pied off for a sexy librarian,” I sighed in fake disappointment, attempting to get a laugh out of Lottie. “Hope’s been checkin’ him out for so long, she’s incurrin’ late fees.”

“I’d tell you she’s just in if for the quiet atmosphere and free internet, but we haven’t got any WiFi in here, mate,” Noah delivered his line with a smirk.

“Aye, you’re well quiet… when you’re awake.”

He gave my knee a push with his foot. “I’m not that bad.”

“I’m not complainin’. I slept through it easy.” _Easier than sleeping on the edge of a cliff._

During the night the fort-like wall of pillows I’d built between Hope and I had kept shifting further onto my side as she sprawled in her sleep, leaving me with a sliver of mattress and a corner of the duvet by morning. She slept like she was single, borderline starfished under the covers, and the exact opposite of Selia. Sleeping without my girl made me appreciate sharing our corner bed even more. Half-listening while my housemates changed topic, I pictured her in my sheets back home, body tangled in blue cotton with the dawn streaming in from my bedroom window. She seemed to belong there.

 _I could take an extra week off after this. Show her around Glasgow._ My homesick feeling started to resurface as I considered the places I’d take her. _She’d meet everyone at normal-sized Sunday brunch. See if she likes the city enough to live there…_

Rolling my head to the side, I spotted my girl making her way across the lawn.

“Hey Li…” I began as she arrived at my bean bag.

She lifted her aviators. “Mhm?”

“What do you make of fruit drinks?” I asked the first thing that came to mind slowly, squinting in the bright sunlight to see her better.

Handing me my water bottle and sunglasses, she raised an eyebrow. “Like juice, or?”

I grinned appreciatively and put on the silver frames before I elaborated, “No, no, no. I mean those drinks that come in fruits. You know, like a piña colada served in a pineapple or somethin’. I think the idea is really fun, but I’ve never actually had one, and I was just thinkin’… ‘Selia’s a woman of the world. If anyone will have a solid take on fruit drinks, it’s her.’”

“Mmm, they’re fun,” she hummed with a sweet smile, lowering herself onto the grass to stretch luxuriously at my feet. “It’s great when it compliments the drink inside as well. It’s nice to mix things up.”

“That’s exactly what I was thinkin’.” I rubbed my chin. _Peach daiquiri in a coconut?_ “Alright, I’ll have to make it my mission to try it once I get home.” _With you._

Chelsea tilted her head in my direction. “What made you think about this in the first place, Bobby?”

“I was lookin’ at the little yellow squares on Hope’s bikini and they reminded me of pineapple chunks.” _I should eat more…_ I snuck a glance down at Selia’s curves glowing in the sun through my shades. Her tiny white bottoms were tied lower than her other swimwear, allowing for her faint tan line to peek past the fabric wrapped around her hips. Batting away my tempting thoughts before they could reach my dick, I took a long sip of ice water.

_Right, maybe take another dip in the pool, McKenzie. You haven’t properly cooled off._

“Hate to interrupt, guys, but I’ve got a text!” Gary provided a distraction as he read out loud:

**Islanders, how well do you know your partner? It’s time to find out in today’s challenge.**

**#youdontevenknowme #whoevenareyou**

Marisol relaxed on her perch. “I’m just relieved we don’t have to get covered in slime.”

“I kind of like the slime, not going to lie,” Selia mentioned with a laugh, covering her ocean blues again with the black tint of her sunglasses. _That’s my girl._

Chelsea sprang to her feet. “Gary come over here. I need to tell you about my childhood,” she directed hurriedly, pulling at his wrist until he stood and followed her to the kitchen. “When I was fifteen I had a pet hamster named Edward Cullen…”

Hope recrossed her legs. “Wait, so I have to answer questions about Bobby?”

“And I’ve got to answer questions about Lottie,” Noah spoke hesitantly with a glance to his partner.

She gave him a half-smirk, entertained by the idea. “I love it. It’s gonna be utter chaos.”

“I’m so here for it.” My girl picked herself up, lightly brushing her fingertips on my shoulder as she passed with Henrik.

Still within earshot, he flirted with her, “By the way Li, that bikini works in all the right ways.”

“Does it?” her lighthearted, sarcastic tone challenged. “I’m kind of disappointed that you’re not working that body glitter look.”

“I’m still finding sparkles in my cupboard.”

“And here I was hoping you’d stay gold, Ponyboy.”

_I’ll have a word if he doesn’t back off after she tells him to. This isn’t Casa Amor. I’ll be there to do something about it._

My time in the Beach Hut after lunch seemed lengthier than the others’. I went in with Hope first as a couple, our mini victory chant executed in style for prompts about the challenge with her impressive singing voice. The solo questions that followed were intense. They were far more direct than the simple _‘how are you feeling’_ after the dumping the previous night. Selia’s abundant reassurance kept my optimism for the future, but each line of white text reminded me of the competition I still had.

Hugging a small blue cushion, she had migrated with Henrik to the sundeck’s outdoor sofa, their distant conversation distracting from Hope’s lightning round of facts. Noah nodded along to confirm his encyclopedic knowledge of my teammate, Lottie flicking her hair on my left while our other housemates gathered around the sun loungers. Shannon and Ibrahim took the last two, Marisol and Graham sharing the yellow cushioned seat beside them as I stole one more glance past the couples. My girl’s expression was dead serious.

_Is she alright? They’ve been chatting for ages._

“It’s not a big deal if we don’t win this. It’s just a game after all,” Chelsea submitted as she selected her preferred spot in the middle.

“What are you talking about?” Gary broke into a wide grin. “We’re a solid couple. It’s in the bag.”

Graham arched to stretch, a smirk overtaking his bearded features while watching them.

His usual competitor shot him a glare. “What are you grinning at?”

“You thinking you’re going to win this,” he returned smugly.

I rolled my eyes. _C’mon lads. This again?_

“You’re in the same boat!” Chelsea pointed out.

“Marisol and me know each other pretty well,” he boasted. “Ain’t that right, babe?”

She smiled down at him from the edge of their lounger. “Whatever the outcome, we’ll get to know each other a bit better.”

_Thank you Marisol. It’s getting old quick._

Sliding to the right, I wrapped an arm around Hope’s shoulders and cleared my throat. “I’m feelin’ pretty confident that Bope is gonna nail this challenge."

“Never ever say ‘Bope’ again,” she asserted in disapproval.

“Not a fan? ‘Hobby’ it is then.” I grinned at her, turning to lean in close. “Now let’s stare into each other’s eyes for thirty seconds to really get into each other’s heads.” I stared concentratedly, willing my thoughts into her brown orbs that narrowed. _I don’t like caterpillars. They’re weird, fuzzy tubes—_

“Stop that. You’re creeping me out.”

Lottie looked on in her brightened mood. “This afternoon is going to be a real laugh.”

Hand rubbing the back of his neck, Henrik walked over with Selia and sat down with her on the nearest lounger. He appeared to recover quickly, hyping himself up before addressing his partner, “What do you think? Are we going to win this or what?”

“It’s all about having fun either way,” Selia warmed to him with an encouraging smile.

Shoulders relaxing, he returned it gratefully. “I like your attitude. Let’s have a laugh.”

_Aye, let’s. I want us to all be mates. So does my girl. Listen to her this time round._

“I’ve got a text!” Graham jumped up at the sound of his phone, reading out to announce:

**Islanders, it’s time to make your way to the firepit to play Mr. and Mrs.**

**#allaboutbae #howdeepisyourlove**

_I like the way that sounds. ‘Mr. and Mrs.’_

“Let’s do this, misters!” Selia’s eyes shone with an excitable, contagious energy.

I smiled over to her. “I can’t wait.”

_We could be one day. Then I could properly kiss you forever._

The same scoreboard from Twitter Bingo was positioned in front of the firepit, a stack of cards on either side of its ledge with columns assigned to each couple on display. After receiving the instructions to host the challenge, Marisol and I stood on opposite ends of the divided Islanders, boys on the left, and girls to her right. The couples’ answers would have to match in order for them to receive a point, her and I having the final say on if it was close enough. All of us were given a small, heart-shaped blackboard and chalk to write with, each of the lads fidgeting with their pieces in anticipation. Gary gave Ibrahim a pat on the back while they waited for the game to start, Graham positioned closest to the middle just past them and eyeing his partner from the bench. Noah occupied the spot next to my posting with Henrik using his board as a fan beside him. Their teammates whispered amongst themselves across the firepit, Selia’s arm slung around Hope as Lottie leaned over to partake in the discussion.

_Right! We’ll all learn loads about each other! This will be great for everyone to bond as a group!_

With a confident smile, Marisol launched the first round, “Islanders! It’s time to see how well you know your partners in today’s challenge.”

“Let me at those questions,” I readied the chalk in my hand, “‘Hobby’ for the win!”

“There is no way you’re winning this, Bobby,” Lottie dismissed from her seat.

I scrunched up my face. “That’s fightin’ talk. Don’t underestimate my powers of observation.”

“We’ll start with the boys.” My studious mate read off a card, “What did your girl want to be when she grew up?”

A flurry of chalky taps on the blackboards spread across the firepit. _Something theatrical? ‘Hobby’ may need an assist._ I spelled out the first occupation that came to mind.

Before I could sneak Noah a glimpse of what I had written, Marisol directed her attention to the Swede. “Right, Henrik, tell us what Selia wanted to be when she grew up.”

He turned his board around. “I put ‘some kind of artist’?”

“He shoots,” Selia flipped hers, “he scores!” Her beautiful cursive read ‘artist’ as she one-handedly raised the roof. _Yes, Li! Let’s start this off right!_

Henrik sat up a little straighter.

“Gary, you’re next.” Marisol put up the first tally.

“Come on Gary! We can do this!” Chelsea cheered, bending forward and determined.

“Chelsea is always happy and sunshiney so I put,” he turned his board confidently, “‘Weather Reporter’.”

The girls bursted into laughter as she thrusted her board out in front. “Show jumper! I wanted to be a show jumper!”

Marisol glanced at their empty column on the scoreboard. “So that’s nothing for Gary and Chelsea.”

“Who wants to grow up to be a weather reporter? We hate weather reporters!”

“Hope did,” Noah spoke up from over his unrevealed ‘veterinarian’ answer. _Really?_

Disbelieving, stunned looks pointed in her direction, she shrank back with ‘Weather Girl’ turning outward in her hands. “I didn’t want to say anything while we were in Casa Amor.”

“Noah! You can only answer questions about Lottie!” my cohost rejected.

“Yeah, we’re not marking down your brownie points.” Selia drummed her manicure on the back of her board, lips curled into a smile. “Unless we throw up an extra column. Can we start again?”

“What? No. You’re all not getting another shot at that question.”

She exaggerated her sigh, “But we could make it so we earn literal brownies…” _My girl._

“Maybe next time, Li,” Henrik supported. _But literal brownies!_

“Well, I got that wrong. I said ‘Mime’,” I disclosed, marking Noah’s point with certainty. Picking up a card from the stack, I waited until Ibrahim and Graham closed out the round. “Right ladies, over to you. Where did your partner have his first kiss?”

Selia shrugged and wrote alongside the others. _We would have smashed this._

I decided ‘at a party’ was a good enough description. “Chalk down, ladies. Time to share your answers. Let’s see, Selia. Where did Henrik have his first kiss?”

“He’s a last ditch effort or first thing kind of guy, so I put ‘bike stand’,” she theorized.

His fair features spread into a broad grin. “Read it and cry.” Turning his answer around, the board read ‘the bicycle stand at school’ in clear, capitalized lettering.

_He probably remembers his._

Adding a tally to their column, I continued on down the line of girls. Hope tried her best with ‘on a school trip’, Lottie beside her having written an equally incorrect attempt of ‘book fair’ before Chelsea confessed she ‘had no idea’. Shannon and Marisol fared better, both winning a line for their teams with ‘football pitch’ and ‘dock’ respectively; however, the following six rounds were dominated by Selia and Henrik. Each card bore a question I’d easily answer if we were coupled up. Deducing her first summer job from her time spent in the pool, he gained another point by tentatively writing down ‘lifeguard’. He surprisingly knew her parents’ names, Gianni and Nina, also managing to guess what she deemed to be the most attractive quality in a partner: kindness.

The cards for the boys’ facts were all things I’d hinted to or mentioned before. Selia would peek over at Hope’s board during the girls’ turns, squinting confusedly at what she saw as she racked up more points for herself. My team’s column remained empty, the answers of ‘roasted red pepper aioli’ for chips, favourite physical feature ‘eyes’, and life goal mismatched every time.

_She doesn’t know me like you do, Li._

Eight for eight, she celebrated with a miniature victory dance with her partner, moving to his clapped beat. Acting out a preview of our future road trips, a satisfied smile played on her lips as her body bounced, weaving and dipping side to side in her seat. _I’m going to make you the best playlists when we’re on the outside._

“ _Lo-ki_ winning, mister,” she proudly enthused, snapping her fingers into guns.

Henrik chuckled and did the same. “ _Hel_ yeah, missus.”

Highly amused, she raised a brow. “You’re getting better at that. Way to Vali-date my inner nerd with Norse puns.”

“Inner?” he teased.

She playfully stuck out her tongue. “I got into mythology through Zeppelin, thank you very much.”

My heart beat faster. _The things this girl says. Every genre, every concert—we’re going._

“Anyway boys,” Marisol interjected, “what was the name of your girl’s first pet?”

_Okay. Focus. Team ‘Hobby’._

Partially sitting down on the end of the bench, I stared at Hope and attempted to work out what her pet could have been. She seemed like a dog person, but a goldfish or a cute teddybear hamster was a likely first. Testing out the goldfish theory, I scribbled down ‘Bubbles’ as a safe bet. Noah peered over my shoulder and shook his head. Taking that as a definitive no, I erased it and wrote ‘Sprinkles’ for a decent hamster name. He shook his head again. I wiped my hand over the letters and tapped the chalk on the board, deciding on a generic ‘Butterscotch’ to cover a few bases species-wise.

_Or just butterscotch on ice cream. Nah. Butterscotch budino with salted caramel. That’d go down a treat. I’m hungry again, feck._

Noah was about to look over when Marisol started up again, “Alright. We want to know the name of your girl’s first pet.” She scanned down the line. “Ibrahim?”

“Shannon doesn’t really share a lot,” he lifted his answer, “but I remember her talking about her cat Mr. Meowgi.” _Ha!_

A smile emerged on his partner’s face as she flipped over her matching answer. “I was really into the Karate Kid.”

Marisol moved along, “Henrik you’re up. What was Selia’s first pet called?”

“I’m feeling confident.” He flipped the board towards us. “Gregory.”

“No one names their pet Gregory,” Ibrahim contested, chuckling at the concept.

Our housemates all turned to Selia, who slowly displayed her neat writing with a pout. “He looked like a Gregory!” she defended. “His squishy pug face demanded to be called Gregory… When he was a good boy, I’d call him Greggie.”

_I can’t handle how cute she is sometimes._

“Awww, Greggie is totes a pug name, babes!” Chelsea chimed in, smiling brightly.

After the boys and I failed to earn any points with our answers, I selected a card from the shelf. “Right lassies, if your partner could only eat one food for the rest of their life, what would it be?”

Selia instantly wrote her guess while the Islanders began to put chalk to blackboard, appearing pleased with herself. Giving the question some serious thought, I went for the nostalgic choice that offered the happiest memories; the most recent with her. She had made it without knowing how much it would mean to me, willing to put in all the effort and hours it must have taken to hand-roll rings of pasta. She said I was worth it.

_I should’ve known then she was serious about us._

As the chalk sounds around the firepit stopped, I appealed to my teammate, “Hope, my light, my life. What is my favourite food?”

“Easy, cake.” She wore a self-assured grin.

I grabbed my chest, pretending to be mortally wounded. “Noooo…”

“You’re joking right? It has to be cake!”

“It’s spaghetti hoops on toast. A culinary classic,” I stated as if it was obvious.

“Are you nine years old?” Ibrahim questioned. “No one still eats that.”

“Course they do. Food is all about comfort and home.”

“Does it remind you of home?” Selia prompted sweetly.

“Reminds me of bein’ a kid.” I grinned over at her. “If I wanted food that felt like home it’d have to be a Jamaican fusion. I’ve actually been playin’ around with a recipe for jerk haggis.”

Her eyes sparkled with interest.

The lad with rows creased his brow. “You want to jerk a haggis?”

“I hope that doesn’t mean what it sounds like it means….” Chelsea shuddered.

My ‘Hobby’ partner dusted off her board. “Knowing how your mind works, probably not.”

“Rahim, just imagine it,” Selia pitched from her end seat, “tasty haggis, but extra spicy! I think it’d be awesome!”

 _Please let me take her home._ “Thanks, Li! I think it’ll be a hit!” I explained enthusiastically to the others, “My dad’s Jamaican and my mum’s Scottish, so this is the perfect dish to show off my roots. Plus you can jerk pretty much any meat. And haggis is all kind of meat.”

“Isn’t it just the stomachs?” Hope grimaced.

 _What?! No. It’s cooked in the stomach casing._ “I’m tellin’ you, it’s the signature dish that’s goin’ to put me on the map.”

“It’s gonna put people in the hospital,” Lottie muttered.

“Now I’m just craving patties,” my girl sighed dreamily as she rested her head on the bench, “and gizzada for dessert.” She bolted upright, struck by inspiration. “Wait! You could put the jerk haggis in a patty!”

“That’s a shout! I’ll try it next time!” I beamed at her. _Ace! Right, that’s pure dead brilliant._ _How did I not know she likes Jamaican food? We’ve got coconut flakes in. I could make gizzada for her with my auntie’s recipe._ Resisting the urge to carry her off to the kitchen, I regained my focus. “Anyway, Chelsea, time to get you and Gary on that board. What is Gary’s food for life?”

Her defeated sigh slumped her shoulders, the board in her hands slowly turning outward. “I guessed and put down his nan’s roast dinner.”

Gary leapt to his feet and fist pumped the air. “Yes! Get in!”

“No way.” Chelsea’s eyes widened to the size of saucers. “I got it right! I can’t believe it. We finally got one right!” She started flapping her hands in excitement. “Put it on the board, Bobby. Do it now!”

Quickly drawing a line in their column, I congratulated them both, “Welcome to the game, guys.” I almost fumbled the card between my hands after Lottie’s successful crack at the question. “Marisol, what did you put for Graham’s meal for life?”

“I put ‘some kind of fish’,” she hedged her bet.

Her partner frowned slightly. “Babe, it’s my grandma’s dressed crab.”

“Sorry, I forgot.”

“It’s the best thing you will eat ever. Tops a roast,” he affirmed with a nod.

My body stiffened. Silence fell upon the firepit, the Islanders and I turning to Gary. _Ah, feck. Here we go._

His face set into a scowl, strongly asserting, “My nan’s roast dinner is the best thing anyone will ever eat.”

“My grandma’s crab will blow your nan’s roast right out of the water,” Graham challenged.

“Your nan could dress that crab in her Sunday best, it ain’t beating my nan’s roast.”

“Calm down, guys! Neither of those beats spaghetti hoops on toast,” I tried to diffuse their argument with my hidden compliment. _Even if his nan cooks her roast for the entire family every Sunday, Selia made me my childhood from scratch._ “And more importantly ‘some kind of fish’ doesn’t get a point. Crabs aren’t fish. They’re… some sort of insect?”

_They’ve got lots of legs?_

“Yeah, they’re basically just huge bugs, right?” Gary piled on.

Graham scowled. “They’re _crustaceans_.”

Smirking, my mate tried not to join Selia in her giggling as the ginger lad sulked and crossed his arms.

“Shannon and Ibrahim are smashin’ it this round,” I remarked as they both wordlessly held up their matching ‘mango’ with a shared smile. “Right, Li, time to keep that winnin’ streak goin’!”

“He’s all about that fish and chip life.” She presented her elegant text with a flourish.

Henrik beamed. “She knows me so well.” _She’s listens, mate._

“It’s good. It’s no dressed crab, though,” the sailor fit his jab in.

“Movin’ on,” I hastily marked a point and picked up a card before Gary could open his mouth, “ladies, who is your partner’s celebrity crush?”

Marisol gave me a meaningful look.

_What? I’m not having them kick off when we’re having fun. You can double up after this._

Planting myself beside Noah, I wrote down my obvious choice before the line of lads shared answers, my board getting a few approving nods. Giggles carried over from the girls’ side, all of them comparing their guesses and opinions on each name. I jogged back to my hosting position, assuming they were finished as I started off, “Chelsea, which celeb does Gary fancy?”

“Not to blow my own trumpet, but seeing as Gary picked me and people say I look like her, I went for,” she flipped her board with a smile, “Rachel Riley.”

“Who’s that?” he asked, tilting his head for good measure.

“She’s on Countdown! You said you liked Countdown!” she whined in distress. “I was feeling really confident.”

He cracked a grin. “Just messing. I put Rachel Riley.”

She squirmed happily at the newest point I added to their score. “I’m quite enjoying this game now.”

“Lottie and Noah, you’re up,” I offered them the floor, pointing the card at her.

She gave a soft, partial smile as she turned her blackboard. “I put Hope. She’s on the telly, so…”

I joined in on the awww’s around the firepit before sliding into him sideways on the bench, the other lads giving their own joking nudges, pats, and elbows. His face flushed red as he scratched the top of his head shyly. _Lotters is such a softie._

“Awww, that’s so sweet,” Hope conveyed her appreciation, “but I’m sure he picked a celeb.”

He shifted his weight, regaining his composure. “Err, yeah I did. That was what the question said to do.”

“Um, okay fine,” she muttered in reply, visibly annoyed. _They do fight like an old married couple. We should award them the Mr. and Mrs. prize just based on that… Did I make the right choice?_

“I put Gillian Anderson.”

“The mum of _Sex Education_?” she doubted.

He responded with the hint of a smirk, “I think she’s sexy.”

Springing back up, I made my way over to my spot at the board to keep the round going, “Who did you have for me, Hope?”

She held out her board. “Mary Berry!”

I furrowed my brow in pretend, deep disappointment. “I don’t think you’re takin’ this seriously anymore,” I showed her my board, “I’m all about Cardi.”

There was a stunned silence amongst the Islanders.

I stared back at them. “Cardi B, people. The rapper?”

“We know who she is Bobby,” Hope spoke first. “Priya told us about—”

“Our Cardi B lip synch battles?” I cut her off, determined to set the record straight. “I don’t care what she thinks. My _‘Money’_ was better.” _And my ‘I Like It’. I put socks on and everything. I’m undefeated at ‘Finesse’._

The girls exchanged a few surprised glances, Selia covering her mouth to laugh into her hand. _She better not have told you lot she won every time. I had a clear victory on those. I’ll let her have ‘Press’ since I fell over in her heels… Don’t know how you walk in those. Shoes with wee sticks._

“Where were we?” Ibrahim inquired. “I want to see that.”

“We all want to see that,” Lottie spoke for the girls collectively.

“No chance,” I refused and folded my arms. “That’s between me, Priya, and the sexiest woman in rap.”

_It kept her spirits up with everything going on in the Villa._

Turning to Selia, I flashed a smile just to see hers back. _Please tell me I made the right choice. I’m not so sure anymore. I had to pick Hope, right?_ I tried to push down my uncertainty, carrying on with the game, “Li, you’re up. Which celebrity is Henrik dreamin’ of?”

Her gaze lingered for a moment, seeing right through my attempt. She smiled warmly before she flipped her answer of ‘Halsey’.

“She’s beautiful and cutting edge,” Henrik offered to the group, his neat printing a match.

“You’ve got a thing for alternative girls, man.” She erased her board with a melodic laugh.

_Maybe he’ll go back to fancying Lottie. He was into Priya too… they would have recoupled. Did I mess up?_

Head in a spin, I barely heard Shannon’s correct answer when I awarded her another point.

“Boys, what is your girl’s pet peeve?” Marisol’s question brought me back to the game, the girls quietly resuming their giggling as they scrawled across their small boards with nubs of chalk.

I knew Hope’s, but it added to my doubts when I wrote it down.

_It doesn’t mean she won’t want kids. He said they’re on the same page about the big stuff. He helped raise his siblings, so he’s half dad already. She said she was set for marriage and kids with him early on in here. That’s why ‘Operation Nope’ happened in the first place… because they got intense so fast._

“We’re going to start with Henrik.” The petite law student returned to the scoreboard after appearing to cross a T on her answer. “What do you think Selia’s pet peeve is?”

“I think I have this right.” He hesitated, reciting for the others, “When people apologize by saying, ‘I’m sorry you feel that way.’”

Selia gripped her board. “Yeah. Miss me with that shit. Be sorry for what you did.”

I winced at the familiar phrase. _They’re never really sorry when they say that…_

Marisol circled back. “Bobby, what’s Hope’s pet peeve?”

_Right. Keep things fun and light._

“I put ‘people who take their crying kids to nice restaurants’,” I responded with an assured grin.

Noah disagreed, shaking his head at the cramped text, “Nah, Bobby, that’s not it. Hope loves kids.”

She cringed beside my girl as I raised a brow expectantly. _You told me ages ago._

“Hope?” my cohost prodded. “Time to get you and Bobby a point.”

Bemused, her other half turned to face her.

Hope avoided his eyes. “Yep… Bobby nailed it.”

“I thought it was people who said ‘literally’!” He nearly dropped his board.

“It’s _literally_ kids in restaurants, pal,” I confirmed. _She probably still likes them. I think._

“Kids don’t belong in fancy restaurants,” she expressed her distaste. “Take them to a burger bar.”

I did a twirl and pumped my arms in a side step, making Selia stifle a giggle.

_Score for Team ‘Hobby’!_

Waiting for me to finish my attempt at a moonwalk back to the scoreboard, Marisol assigned more points to the Islanders as Graham and Gary finished their attempts. “ _Now_ it’s your turn Noah,” she directed pointedly,” and it’s Lottie you’ve got to answer for.”

“Yeah mate, stop helping the competition,” she voiced her complaint.

Recovering from his shock, he pivoted the small blackboard. “Err, yeah. I put, ‘When people pick food out of their teeth in public.’ Because of that time she went berserk at Jakub.” _Oh yeah!_

“You really let him have it, Lozza,” Gary joined in.

“Because it’s disgusting,” she sharply replied, “but that’s not what I put. I put ‘people who post pictures of their food on social’.” _Oh._

“No way!” His eyebrows raised with a broad smile. “That’s my pet peeve too!”

Her face lit up. “No way!”

“No one wants to see what you had for dinner!”

“Exactly! We know what a sandwich looks like…”

I admitted slowly, “ _I_ post pictures of my food…”

“And you’re a disgrace,” Gary returned.

 _But ninety percent of my gram is food…_ I pressed my lips into a line.

“I put ‘when they take too much butter and scrape it back in the tub’,” Ibrahim revealed as I recoiled at the sight of his board. “Is there a proper name for that?”

Our blonde mate squinched his eyes at the memory of our breakfasts with Siobhan. “It’s called being greedy. How do you not know much butter you’re going to need?”

“Aye, it’s unforgivable,” I exhaled in reflection, staring into the unlit firepit. _It’s not right… Just put it on the plate! Why do your crumbs need to contaminate the rest of the butter? It might be used for dough later—I don’t need your toast in my dough!_

“Now we know what Bobby’s pet peeve is, but it ain’t mine.” Shannon formed a secretive smile.

Ibrahim frowned. “But you were complaining about it the other day.”

“Almost all of us complained about it. My pet peeve is ‘mansplaining’, though,” she corrected as a chorus of agreement came from the girls.

‘Hobby’ was far from any sort of victory lap in the final three rounds. Hope persuaded Selia to covertly write out my middle name ‘Easton’, earning us a point for the second last question before any of the couples could object. Ranked last despite her efforts, we finished the game with four points just below Chelsea and Gary. Tallying up the scores with Marisol, there was no contest when comparing the columns. With a clear difference of three, her partner Graham had come up short and landed them in third place.

_They might work out. Third place is pretty impressive after a few days._

“The winners of today’s competition with a whoppin’ fourteen points are,” I paused for dramatic effect, “Henrik and Selia!”

Her shining pools of blue softened as she met my gaze, lips forming the sweet words ‘miss you’ before an elated smile. My heart swelled in my chest. _Miss you too._ Cheering with the other Islanders, I applauded to congratulate them. Henrik sported his toothy grin, crossing the firepit in a flash to double high-five his partner.

“I’ve got a text!” Selia exclaimed, bouncing to stand in her heels. Unable to contain her excitement, she read out the message:

**Congratulations Henrik and Selia! There’s a special treat waiting for you in the kitchen to help you cool down your burning love.**

**#justdesserts #iceicebaby**

Gary dashed over and clapped a hand on the Swede’s back. “It’s ice lollies. I know it is!”

_Yes! It’s scorching out here! Tasty sorbet time!_

“You guys know sharing is caring, right?” I gave her the largest puppy eyes I could muster.

She mischievously smirked and kicked off her shoes. “Y’all will have to race us to the kitchen! Run, Forest Boy, ruuun!”

Our housemates leapt to their feet as I sprinted after her, jumping over the last step. She giggled without restraint in the lead, snatching the ice bucket from the countertop and holding it high above her head. Stumbling past the island, I stuttered to a stop before running into her, grinning wildly.

Standing on her tiptoes, she strained to make herself taller with a playfully defiant smile. “Too slow, Ice Baby!”

Noting her exposed sides, I locked eyes with her. “Li… are you ticklish?”

“You wouldn’t!” she gasped in mock terror and wobbled backward.

I wiggled my fingers at her. “I would, darlin’.”

“You’ll never take me alive!” she declared as she took off towards the lawn.

Chasing her onto the decking, I caught her around the waist from behind at the first daybed. She let out a surprised squeak, clutching the bucket to her chest as I swung her around. “There’s no escape! Hand over the lollies and I’ll go easy on ya!”

“Do your worst!” She tried to wriggle out of my arms. “I’ll lick your face!”

I started to crack up, “What?”

“You heard me!” she attempted to sound menacing through her giggles. “Your face. I’ll lick it!”

Keeping her caged in my grip, I attacked her ribs with my fingertips. She squirmed and shook in a hysterical fit, unable to free herself. Her gasping squeals only made me laugh maniacally. Then she hiccuped.

I completely lost it, falling back onto the bed in a giggling heap. Ice and plastic-wrapped sorbet spilled out onto the duvet, bucket clanging to the ground as we barrel rolled to escape the frozen little cubes. She flipped facedown on top of the pillows beside us, her laughter muffled by the fluffy pile until it was interrupted by another, much stronger hiccup. Her body jumped, bouncing mine on the mattress as I held my sides. I tried to get up, but the sound came from her again.

Collapsing, I realized the others were almost at the headboard. _Oh, right._

“You two want us to come back later?” Gary chaffed.

Selia’s head popped up. “We’ve laid out the snacks, Gare. What— _hic_ —more do you want?”

He couldn’t keep a straight face. “You what?”

“We— _hic_ —put out— _hic_ —a whole spread.”

“Come again?”

Somehow, she hiccuped at him.

Ibrahim held back a laugh with his balled hand.

“Let’s enjoy these before they melt and get everywhere,” suggested Noah, reaching over to take a dessert as he brushed aside some ice cubes.

“Good call babe.” Hope selected one for herself before the rest of the Islanders followed suit.

“Raise your hands above your head, hun,” Chelsea said to Selia. “That always helps.”

She sat up and defensively folded her arms over her ribs. “That’s how— _hic—_ I got like this in the first place.”

 _I have to. She’s too cute._ Grinning up at her, I darted out my hand, causing her to flinch and giggle.

“Bob— _hic_ —by!”

_Worth it._

The humidity of the late afternoon made the breezeless air almost thick enough to sip. One truce and refill for Selia later, I sunned myself on a bean bag with our housemates on the Villa lawn. Gary sprawled to take up as much of his yellow seat as possible, his reward serving as a cooling reprieve from the sun across the group. We haphazardly had formed a circle, some opting for beach towels or a lounger while debriefing from the challenge. Selia was laying on her back in his shadow, ankles crossed as she dipped her dessert past her marshmallow-soft lips, wrapping them around its tip.

_Clean thoughts, McKenzie._

I took a long lick of the strawberry exterior of my ice lolly. “This is the life.”

“We did better than I expected us to, Noah,” Lottie commented on my right, curling up in her bean-filled pouf.

“I was really impressed at how much you knew about me,” her fourth place partner complimented. “You’re a good listener.” Turning on his side, he jointly tanned with Hope who was propped up on her elbows to my left, easing back into their unofficial version of ‘Nope’.

Graham bit a chunk off his lolly beside Marisol and swallowed. “So did no one else think it was a bit tame?”

“Oh, for sure,” Selia concurred passively, far more fascinated by her treat.

“Li gets it!” He scooted himself further into the circle.

She raised a brow presumably at the use of her nickname, but smiled anyway.

Seated on a vibrant pattern, Chelsea tilted her head with narrowed eyes. “What were you hoping for? Stories of sexual escapades gone wrong?”

Smirking, he confirmed, “In a nutshell, yes.”

“There’s probably loads of juicy stuff we could find out about.” She hopped closer with her legs still crossed.

“So why don’t we grab the boards and keep on playing?” Graham pitched.

 _Sexy truths instead of dares then. Right. Like flirting in plain sight. You only live once. Don’t start bricking it now. You can learn more of her preferences this way._ I egged him on, “Yeah! I want to know everyone’s dirty, dirty secrets.”

“It sounds like a laugh. I’m in,” Hope contributed.

“Well if Hope’s in, I’m in,” Noah joined. “Li, are you in?”

She gave him a thumbs up, sucking on her upright, handsfree ice lolly.

Henrik shuffled forward on his towel. “Cool! I’m obviously in. Let’s play!”

Jogging to the firepit with his partner, Graham collected the stack of boards while she gathered the chalk left abandoned on the bench and decking. They hustled back over, handing out our supplies before Marisol perched herself on the end of her sun lounger beside his bean bag. Upright once again, Selia twirled her chalk with her fingers as the others around us settled into position. Henrik wandered his gaze over her frame then shook his head. He sent a smile my way, giving a solid nod.

I sent a nod back. _We should have a chat._

The tall sailor surveyed the group with a suggestive grin. “Without further ado, welcome to Naughty Mr. and Mrs.”

A ripple of ooh’s and hushed giggling passed through the circle of Islanders.

He started us off, “Right, Ibrahim, where’s the strangest place Shannon’s ever done it?”

“I know this one,” he bit his lip and scribbled down his answer, “on a pool table.”

She touched her thigh to his as she elaborated, “It was more uncomfortable than strange. He hadn’t cleared the table… So I kept getting hit by random balls.”

I let out a chuckle, careful not to drop my ice lolly. _Okay. This’ll definitely be a laugh._ The others took their cue to write down their answers. Unsure, I went with ‘on television’.

Graham worked in another dig while prompting, “What about Chelsea, Gary? Think you can figure this one out?”

He puffed out his chest, board in one hand. “I’ve put ‘Blackpool’.”

“It haunts my dreams! The room was opposite an illumination of the seven dwarves. It was like they were watching,” she described, shrinking back at the thought.

“Told you. I can listen too, you know.”

She brightened, flashing a smile from her towel.

He returned it with a wink.

 _Wonder if he told her about the oak tree. Still doesn’t top my Moon ‘experience’ in the museum, though. He didn’t get to wear an astronaut helmet._ _One day… the real Moon._

“Err, okay. I think Marisol did bits in,” Graham paused to turn his answer, “a library.”

She shot him an incredulous look, slightly taking offence. “I would never do bits in a library. People are there to learn. The strangest place I’ve done it in is,” she regained her smile and displayed her board, “a nightclub!”

Only a small crunch of a bean bag could be heard around the group.

Her face fell into a pout. “Oh, come on. It’s strange! Who does it in a nightclub?”

“Hands up if you’ve done it in a nightclub,” Lottie aimed at the rest of us, her palm raised above her head.

Henrik put his up casually.

 _Right. Well… There’s something to be said for doing it in places where you can get caught._ I slowly raised mine, followed by Gary, Graham, Shannon, and Ibrahim. The Islanders stared at the table dancing party girl herself in utter disbelief.

Selia shrugged. “I go to the club to dance. Stimulating conversation and copious amounts of alcohol are how I’ve made all my mistakes.” _Oh?_

“I bet it was stimulating.” Lottie gave a knowing smirk, shifting on her bean bag. “Where was the strangest place you’ve done it?”

“A snow fort,” she confessed, gradually smiling at the memory. “We had built it for the kids, and when they went home after midnight… Well, it was a happy fucking New Year, that’s for sure.” _That’s… strangely wholesome?_

“Wouldn’t you freeze your ass off?”

“I think you’re underestimating how elaborate snow forts can be. We had fairy lights, windows, sheepskin rugs, and a _slide_. It was pretty rad. It took all day to build, but it was so worth it.” _Ace!_

“Kind of like the Icehotel in Lapland!” Henrik excitedly jumped in.

She pulled the ice lolly from her lips with a pop, pointing it at him. “Exactly! I wish we went that hardcore with it. Ice furniture would have been so dope. The windows were just the old ones we replaced from the reno we were doing at his mum’s place.”

“Oh, I love a girl who’s handy,” Marisol expressed with another lick.

“I work well with wood, but sadly I just can’t lay that pipe,” Selia quipped in mock disappointment.

Face screwed up with laughter, Gary practically pushed her over. I exhaled sharply through my nose as Graham’s eyes went wide, darting between the two girls. _Sorry lad, I don’t think she likes to share that way._ He kept glancing over for the next few rounds, his head appearing to fill with more possibilities as the explicit questions started to emerge. His dreams were immediately shattered by Selia’s eye roll when the one about threesomes was inevitably asked, Henrik’s ‘yes’ mismatched with her capitalized ‘y’all wish’.

_She must be tired of blokes asking._

_“_ I’ve got one,” Lottie began after the lads’ speculation on ‘giving or receiving’, “boys, what’s your favourite position?”

The Villa’s bespectacled bisexual followed up, “I think we can all probably guess…”

“Err, you shouldn’t assume,” I countered, still buzzing from my girl’s ‘whatever they’re in the mood for’ answer. “The internet is full of bad ideas waitin’ to be tested out.”

“He makes a good point,” my Aussie mate agreed while she wrote out her guess.

Selia glanced over with a tiny smirk as I remembered our conversation from the day before. _Right, now that’s an inside joke._ Taming a smile, I scribbled my absolute favourite on the small blackboard.

Waiting for the girls to finish, Lottie scanned the gathering for her pick. “Li you’re first! What’s Henrik’s go-to position?”

“No idea, but I drew a diagram,” she submitted, mischievously raising a brow. She turned her board. Two hands were illustrated in chalk, one forming a hole with the other’s index passing through it accompanied by a double-sided arrow.

Our housemates bursted out into a fit of laughter as I wheezed. _The absolute cheek of this one sometimes!_

“You’re technically not wrong.” Henrik smirked, proudly holding up his board and garnering cheers from myself and the lads. “I put doggy. I didn’t like any of the moves I found online. It’s man’s best friend.”

_Her hips do fit perfectly in my hands… Steady on, you’re not coupled up yet._

Lottie prompted the next Islander, “Marisol, what floats Graham’s boat?”

“I put ‘pushing her up against a wall’,” she revealed her answer nonchalantly with a performative, slow lick.

Graham’s jaw dropped, his partner smiling sweetly as he became a man-sized tomato. He recovered with a few words strung together, “Um… I put… ‘reverse cowgirl’ but that sounds much better.”

_A shower wall?_

Hope flipped hers, offering an uncharacteristically shy smile. “I said Bobby liked spooning. Sorry Bobby, I can’t think of you that way.”

“You’d better cover your eyes then.” Turning the blackboard heart slowly, I grinned in anticipation of my girl’s reaction. “I put ‘lying on your side with your leg over’.”

The others shook their heads, Shannon questioning, “What even is that?”

“Easy, that’s what it is,” I stated with a cheeky wink to Selia.

Her entire complexion flushed from the chest up.

_And I can cuddle you at the same time._

“Well, I think Gary’s a missionary man. You’re quite traditional, aren’t you? Pubs, crosswords, roast dinners… so missionary sex,” Chelsea confidently determined.

_Just when I thought you knew the lad…_

He looked to the boys before his mouth spread into a wide grin. “Sex is where I’m a pioneer. Steel yourselves for a real sex position.” He flipped his board. “It’s called the Helicopter. I don’t really know how to explain it.”

“I can help you out, Big G,” I offered. _Have to say I’m curious._

“Great mate, can you come over here?”

Sliding the last of my ice cream middle off its stick, I eagerly clambered out of my bean bag and let it melt on my tongue as I hurried toward him. He gestured to lay on the grass, waiting for my body to be in position to flip me on my stomach. Pushing up my hips so I knelt facing downward, it was difficult to discern why he needed a running start until he dolphin dived on top of my ass with his feet in the air. He then spun himself in the other direction, hands planted in the astroturf. It felt like he was propelling himself by thrusting. My cheeks cushioning his movements, I struggled not to laugh, convinced I’d be crushed if I did. _What the feck is even going on back there?! A man could snap a stauner in half like this._ Two heavy rotations in, I was picked up and flipped again, his feet suddenly by my ears with him arched on top of me. Hoolahoolping his hips against mine and windmilling his arms, his trunks started to ride up as the others cried with laughter.

“This is a lot of work, Gary. You should try mine, it’s dead easy,” I remarked, his knees on either side of my torso, buns almost in full view and gyrating near my pelvis. I turned my head to see Chelsea staring in horror, mouth agape.

“You can’t be serious? Why do you keep doing that with your hands? What’s the helping with?!” she shrieked as he started flapping instead of circling.

Creating a slight breeze on my legs, he panted over to her, “Oh you’ll see…”

“I seriously never want to find out.”

He dared a three-sixty, using his flapping mitts to make the rotation as my body took his weight. I couldn’t help it. I began to laugh uncontrollably, hips sore underneath him until he rolled off onto the grass. Hand on my heaving chest and sweaty, I attempted to catch my breath.

He smirked. “Was it good for you?”

“Feel like you owe me a drink, mate.” I chuckled.

_That was more stunt than position. He’s Gaz in the streets, proper Evel Knievel in the sheets._

Eventually making my way back to the comfort of my bean bag, Noah and Ibrahim’s vanilla preferences failed to live up our spectacle as the lads tried to fish for the girls’ favourites. Selia laughed once my two closest mates pressed for hers, lightly punching Gary in the leg while asserting that variety was ‘the spice of life’. She seemed to enjoy what we had tried so far, but we were limited by duvets and hundreds of cameras in the Villa. _It means something. That’s what matters. But I should ask when we're alone._

“One last round?” Lottie proposed to the others.

Noah, the ‘likes his thighs stroked and girls on top’ librarian, still appeared to be game. “Why not.”

“Great,” she tossed her board into the middle of the circle with the others, “let’s go for a direct question. Li, you’re up.”

Raising a brow as she downed her water, Selia held up a finger and finished off the bottle’s contents. “Shit, I wasn’t even thinking of any questions. Um…” she combed through her silky waves, “if you’re comfortable sharing, I’ve been curious about this since day one. Most embarrassing sex story… Bobby?”

“I have to go first?” _It’s not even the least bit sexy. Feck. Here goes._ My cheeks heated as I shifted under her gaze. “Right. Great, well, I was round her place and had to go pee, but I got confused on the way back and went into the wrong room. I ended up in bed with her parents.”

The group erupted into laughter.

“It wasn’t funny. I’ve never left a house so quickly in my life,” I loudly said above Gary’s howling.

Selia shook silently with her face in her hands. “Was that—” she gasped for air, toppling onto the grass, “was that not the ‘mature content’ you were looking for?”

 _This girl._ Embarrassment fading, I served back, “I was over eighteen, but clear over that fence in two minutes flat.”

Ibrahim looked on amused as she regained her composure. “What’s yours?”

“I got wheelbarrowed into a wall.” She pressed her lips together to suppress another laugh.

Envisioning it in my head, I fought to contain myself as the others began cracking up. “How does that even happen?”

“There just suddenly was a lot of momentum and I was thrusted into taking a few too many steps with my hands.” She couldn’t hold back any longer, her body bouncing with giggles. “The look on his face the next night was priceless when I pulled out the hardhat!”

A wheezing laugh escaped my chest.

Lottie snorted mid-cackle. “Li! You fucking didn’t!”

“Oh, of course I fucking did!” She giggled harder. “It was hilarious! For my birthday that weekend he bought me a high-vis vest and a _Men at Work_ vinyl!”

“Couple goals, that is!” Gary chuckled heartily.

“Well my head felt like it hit the post.”

“Good thing you’re so stubborn.”

“For real. I cracked the plaster!”

I breathed heavily through my nose laughing, clutching my sides. _I could trip in bed with this one and she’d find a way to make it fun. Wait, you can’t actually trip in bed, can you? If you can, it'd probably happen to me..._

We carried on with the laughs through each Islander’s ‘embarrassing’ moment, cheeky banter following every story as the shadows grew long in the garden. Most revolved around an unwelcome plus one, Graham being caught literally red-handed spanking his ex by her great aunt, while his partner recounted her ex-girlfriend’s cat having an unnerving tendency to stare from the side of the bed. It turned out she was allergic, the feline getting too close one night and causing her to sneeze right between the girl’s thighs. Lottie described sex on a beach to be far less sexy than one would imagine, all the sand being a key mood-killer. I asked her if it got everywhere, earning a healthy eye roll and swat before Gary recalled the time he fell off a tractor mid-bits.

After the final round drew to a close, he stretched with a grunt on his bean bag.“That’s enough fun and games for today I think.”

 _Aye, it was great, though._ I picked up my board and chalk. “Hold on, Hope still hasn’t told us her most embarrassin’ moment.”

She folded her arms. “I already said…”

“Bobby’s right, you didn’t,” Lottie backed me up with a half-smile.

Quickly writing out ‘caught facing front on Noah’s shoulders in a cupboard’, I leaned over to show it to Hope with a smirk. “Is it this?”

“Bobby! Rub it out!” she demanded, lunging at me.

 _It definitely is._ I almost fell backward, lifting the board to keep it out of her reach.

“Okay, now you have to share. I’m too fucking curious,” Selia spurred her on.

Hope sighed frustratedly, “It was in the Villa. Bobby caught us—”

“Err, it’s getting late,” Noah interrupted. “And I think we’ve all shared way more than enough.”

Exchanging a glance with me, Gary put on a haughty expression. “Come on guys, give them their privacy.” He launched out of his seat, accepting my pass of the small board. Running full pelt toward the Villa before our wide-eyed mate could stand, he pumped his arms to race up the steps.

“Give it back!” Noah shouted after him, jumping to his feet and picking up speed.

Halting in his tracks by the daybed, the blonde stared down at the description completely gobsmacked. “Noah! I’m shocked, you saucy git!”

_You didn’t see it. I can’t un-see it. They better stay clear of mine. My favourite socks are in there!_

The others began to disperse into their own pairs and groups, heading towards the Villa while Ibrahim joined the two lads wrestling under the pergola. Chelsea bounced alongside Henrik and Lottie, the Aussie’s head turning back toward her former partner as they passed into the shade. Stacking the blackboards back on the firepit bench, Marisol and Graham were the last to leave the lawn with our housemates, giving their collection of chalk to a crew member in black.

Standing and offering Selia my hands, I lifted her from the grass as she took ahold of them. She didn’t let go, rubbing her thumbs over my skin and glancing downward before she looked up through her long lashes. _I miss you and you’re standing right in front of me._

The perfect curve of her cupid’s bow outlined the top of her full lips as they parted into an affectionate smile, making my heart skip. She spoke softly, “I hope you didn’t mind sharing, B.”

 _My thoughtful lass._ “I didn’t mind,” I assured her, keeping my voice low. “It’s less awkward now, you know? We’re all mates. It was good to have a laugh.”

“Mhm, thanks for making today fun.”

“My pleasure, babe.” I smiled broadly at her.

Releasing me from her delicate grip, she gestured to the Villa. I nodded, crossing the lawn with her at my side. _Right. We have to play this smart. We got carried away earlier._

She bit her luscious bottom lip in thought. “We _so_ would’ve got all fifteen points.”

“Aye, I know,” I lightly chuckled, "you love horror films.”

“And why would you put vinegar on chips if you hate salt and vinegar crisps?”

Slapping my hands to my cheeks, I jokingly gasped, “Li, I think I’m with the wrong girl!”

She mirrored my Home Alone. “I think I got paired up with the wrong guy!”

“What are we gonna do?”

She quietly giggled. “Well, _I_ built a better fence around my friend zone. It took all morning to assemble.”

“Flatpack fences have the most confusin’ instructions.”

“And the box was missing a joint B.”

Coughing out a laugh, I raised a brow. “Was it now?”

“It was,” she feigned innocence. “Also, I’m considering wearing a brace around the Villa.”

“Yeah?”

“So my head _literally_ can’t turn.” Selia rolled her eyes with a smile. “Maybe then I’ll get my point across to Graham.”

I flashed her an amused grin as we reached the decking. “We’ll be round the pool and Gary will go, ‘what happened to you?’”

“Oh, just a freak recoupling accident,” she played along.

“Sounds pretty serious, are you alright?”

“Might need some help down these steps to get to the next one.”

“I reckon I could help you with that.”

The corner of her mouth lifted into a partial smirk. “Mm, so chivalrous. Are you going to carry me again?”

“I’ve got to warn you darlin’, I’ve got two left feet and they’re not that steady.”

“Don’t worry, I think the right girl could balance you out.” Gliding her fingertips down my arm, she winked and skipped off towards Lottie waving her over at the breakfast bar.

_‘Right girl’? I reckon you’re my perfect match._

The air conditioned interior of the Villa hugged my body in a welcome artificial breeze.

_Doesn’t beat the walk-in, but I’ll take it._

My thoughts drifted back home. _I wonder what the lads are up to the kitchen. Gavin’s going off on one about his conspiracy theories, definitely. Louis is probably fending off the twins with a spatula right now. They’ll have loads of content for their stream after today. Saves me from Uncle Aaron telling more embarrassing stories. Still can’t believe they got Silent Jack in on that…_

Heading for a shower before the Islanders took over the bathroom to get ready for the evening, I sauntered down the hall and entered the communal bedroom. I stopped dead, faced with an entangled Ibrahim and Shannon. His head instantly shot up from her neck, eyes wide with his hand frozen beneath the top of her swimsuit. Fair skin flushed red, she blinked and lay still atop the ruffled blankets and duvet. Unable to resist my perfect opportunity for payback, I smirked at the two of them.

“What’s goin’ on in here?” I questioned, strolling casually past toward the corner bed.

“Bob, you mind mate?” Ibrahim exhaled shortly.

 _I do. This is too perfect._ I arrived at my low dresser, noticing that my other trunks had been neatly folded by Selia. An excuse dawned on me.

“Sorry! Just came to get my lotion,” I relayed convincingly. I took my sweet time rifling through the drawer of my nightstand, pushing around the tube before finally picking it up. Leisurely turning in the direction of the adjoining bathroom, I pretended to consider the artwork on the walls, “Did you ever notice how each bed has a different picture over it? They all kinda look the same, but there are subtle changes. Some heart floaties are orange-like… some yellow…”

He huffed in frustration, “Bob!”

On my way back down the carpet, I could feel their eyes burning into the back of my head before I crossed the threshold onto the cold tiles. I left my swimwear in a crumpled pile on the floor, grabbing a towel from the nearby rack. Heading into the shower stall, I shouted over, “Just try not to imagine me flossin’ my crevices while you cuddle!”

An annoyed groan came from the other room as I cracked a grin.

_Whatever, you can do bits later._

Hanging the towel on the door handle and turning on the water, I began to sing Mousse T’s _‘Horny 98’_ in the warm stream, “I’m horny, horny, horny, horny… So horny, I’m horny, horny, horny, tonight!”

I swayed along to the bouncy tune, soaping up with my body wash while the glass fogged enough to draw a cheeky smiley face on its surface.

_And I can't wait for you, and the things you make me do._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy this one!


	31. Order Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selia POV.
> 
> Bobby brings order to the Villa before new arrivals spice things up.

**Selia**

Lively discussion of the Mr. and Mrs. quiz crowded the girls’ dressing room along with the bikinis they had shed from the ‘informative’ afternoon. Shannon had already hurried through her routine to join her mister downstairs, leaving us confused after tossing a full can of mousse in the bin. Treating the ends Marisol’s damp hair with leave-in conditioner, I tried to wrap my head around the challenge title itself, _If he ever asks what I think of marriage, I’ll have to tell him. How would he even take that? Shit, it raises so many questions on its own. ‘Oh, I never thought about it until a week ago. I was just Peter-Panning through my twenties, getting paid to play make-believe and restore pieces of artists’ imaginations.’_

_I didn’t plan on any of this. It’s official: I’m completely lost in this boy._

The law student buttoned her tailored ivory blazer in front of her wardrobe’s mirrored door after I shelved the bottle in my hand, closely evaluating the precisely applied red lips of her reflection. Leather biker jacket layered over a tan bodysuit, I bent over to lace up my highest ankle boots for the evening, smoothing the black denim of my skinny jeans. Examining my manicure on my way back to my station, I sat down beside a fully-lashed, concentrated Lottie. With a sigh I rested an elbow on my cleared station, chin propped up by my palm.

_He had me hooked from the start._

Our petite designer switched off her flatiron, making room at the shared vanity as she weaved through the islands of misfit bras and halter tops toward her shoes. “Can we please talk about today’s shock revelation?”

Marisol took her place, cropped trousers hugging her thighs. “What? That Bobby still eats spaghetti hoops on toast?”

“That didn’t surprise anyone,” Lottie replied from across the mirrors.

“I think it’s cute. They were fun to make,” I reflected back on our first week. _He was so stoked…_

“No, the thing Gary said!” a distressed Chelsea exclaimed. “Just picturing him, hips gyrating, arms flapping…” She shuddered, sending the rest of us into a wave of riotous giggling.

“The Helicopter,” Hope recalled before windmilling her chiffon-sleeved arms, hips set in motion with an imaginary hula hoop much to the blonde’s relived horror.

“You’re doing it wrong! You need to get the hips moving in the other direction,” Lottie instructed through a snorting laugh.

“If he tries to use that move on me I will run a mile,” Chelsea asserted, lips resolutely pouted.

The Aussie could hardly contain herself. “Why does he spin his arms so much? It is to cool you down during the action?”

“Maybe it’s to keep bears away,” Hope theorized as she returned to her seat.

“Oh, definitely.” I laid down a thick Austrian accent, “‘Get back from da choppa!’”

We bursted out into another fit, my cheeks already sore from the afternoon.

_Props to his co-pilot helping him stick that landing._

The girls continued to compare notes as I unzipped my makeup bag. Their laughter floated through the glitter and over the drone of Marisol’s hairdryer, Hope’s occasional soprano hum partially conducted by the flick of her mascara wand. Accessorizing her dark sheer-panelled dress with silver charms, Lottie selected a velvet choker as I began to add the finishing touch to my own look.

Misting the air in front of her, Chelsea walked through her favourite body spray in the same way Priya had shown her during our time in Casa Amor. She stepped into a pair of blush pink pumps, elevating her slight, pear frame a few inches higher as the waves of her bob swayed just above her shoulders. In the reflection of the full-length mirror, I caught her tiny frown before she twirled around and pulled up an ottoman beside me.

I smiled while applying a subtle amount of liquid highlighter to my cheekbones, speaking below the others, “So I was able to talk to Rahim, Gare, and Graham in the gym—”

“Oh em gee.” She bounced in place and braced herself on the vanity’s edge. Her eyes became impossibly wide, asking in hushed, rapid succession, “What did you say? What did they say? Why won’t you tell me what they said?”

“I told them I wasn’t into Henrik, and some of the girls weren’t in their ideal couples,” I answered with a laugh as I blended with my fingertips.

Her jaw dropped. “How heartbroken was Gary? Was he crushed? He’s a softy inside. I can see that about him.”

“He thinks the recoupling ‘worked out a treat’.” _He wouldn’t say if he was still sweet on Lottie._

“I like Gary,” she sighed, slumping to fold her arms on the counter, “but you know, like you like neon lights. Great in a bar, but I don’t want one in my bedroom. Or kitchen. Or living room. My point is, he wasn’t my first choice. The recoupling really messed things up.”

Leaning to give her a supportive hug around the waist, I parted with a little squeeze. “I pretty much spent the morning explaining that. Graham was convinced I had feelings for Henrik and was too stubborn to admit it. To the point where he had convinced Henrik. It wasn’t fair to him—at all. The entire situation is a fucking mess. We have to get closer for him to stay if there’s a public vote. I get that. I just don’t want to confuse him. At least after our talk he understands that I’m not built to be invested in more than one person. He’s been a sweetheart about everything, really.”

“Totes. He’s _so_ sweet,” she agreed, a dreamy expression sweeping over her face. _Or at least grounded._

“I think you would make a cute couple.” Tying my hair up into a high ponytail, I lightly prodded, “How did your swim go this morning, by the way?”

Her cheeks flushed to match her crop top. “I… he…”

“Aw, hun, you two have been on a date before. It must have gone well if you’re into him. You’ve got this.”

“It doesn’t matter now. Lottie and Hope are in the same boat. And I’m pretty sure Marisol has her eye on someone else,” Chelsea whispered defeatedly as the others turned after the mention of their names. _She knows that ship has sailed._ “What about you, Li? If you could be with anyone in the Villa, who would you pick?”

I quirked a brow. “Bobby, hands down… After Casa did you seriously not hear—”

The door flew open, a flustered Shannon almost stumbling forward. “Has anyone seen Noah or Ibrahim?”

“No, why?” Hope shot up. “What’s happened?”

Her shoulders shrank inward. “The boys are yelling in the kitchen…”

 _What?!_ I bolted without a second thought, tearing past her into the hallway with the clatter of the girls’ heels behind me. Nearly launching down the stairs, I pushed off a wall to make the corner at the bottom and sprinted outside. My pulse pounded in my ears over the shouting that thundered ahead.

I halted on the concrete—hands habitually up front.

Ibrahim’s grip was firmly locked on Gary’s shoulder, keeping him back while Noah barred Graham from another step forward with his forearm. The tall sailor leaned his barrelled chest hard into the divide.

“Come on then hard man!” he taunted.

“Let go of me Rahim!” Gary growled, fists balled as he writhed in his flannel. “I could have him.”

“Just calm down, man.” Ibrahim held firm.

“Hey—chill the fuck out!” I demanded, forcing my hands down to my hips in a fixed stance.

Their heads whipped in my direction as stiletto footsteps closed in. Eyes wide, Bobby stumbled off his barstool to look at me, Henrik frozen beside him at the breakfast bar. A puddle of white dripped between the wood slats of the platform, the milk bottle laying separate from its cap.

My voice wavered from adrenaline, “Both of you. I’m not having whatever the fuck this is—not in this fucking house.”

“What’s going on?” Marisol’s sharp tone came from my right, the others clustered beside her.

Graham huffed and pointed past the librarian barricade. “Ask him! I won’t have people going around making accusations about me.”

“What happened, Gary?” Lottie questioned flatly.

“I went to make myself a cuppa like I always do, but someone didn’t put the lid on the milk properly…” He hotly folded his arms to mirror the eye-rolling sailor. _Seriously?_ “Next thing you know there’s milk everywhere and he’s standing there laughing.”

“Since when was it a crime to laugh?” his ginger doppelgänger shot back.

“I know it was you! You put the milk back sloppily and now my cuppa’s bloody ruined.”

“You see what I’m talking about?” he appealed to the group. “Accusations!”

“ _And_ I can’t make another, you prick. That was the last of the milk!”

“You what?” Graham stood in shock. “So now none of us can have a cuppa?”

“That backfired on you a bit, didn’t it.” Gary turned smug.

“It wasn’t me!”

“I don’t care who put back the milk,” my unimpressed gaze descended upon them, “use your words, not your fists. Gary, it obviously was an accident.” _You know better_.

He shrugged himself free. “It was a blatant attempt to make me look a fool.”

“You don’t need my help to look a fool, mate,” Graham scoffed.

“I am not your mate.”

“I wasn’t raised in a barn. I know how to put the top back on the milk!”

“A likely story.”

“You’re so ham-fisted I wouldn’t be surprised if you did it yourself!” the sailor retaliated. “I’ll bet it’s you who’s been fingering all the fruit too.” _What._

“Who’s doing what to the fruit now?” Lottie placed a hand on her hip and tilted her head.

“Oh come on, don’t act like you haven’t noticed,” Ibrahim grumbled, angling towards to her. “The fruit’s always covered in fingerprints and it’s because someone’s been aggressively fingering it!”

“That’s probably Graham too!” Gary accused.

“In Graham’s defence,” Hope stepped forward, “I’m pretty sure that was a problem before he got to the Villa.”

“Hope’s right, that’s definitely someone else.” Ibrahim shot an accusatory glare at Marisol.

She frowned back at him. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Just, you spend a lot of time picking your fruit…”

Her eyes narrowed. “If you’ve got something to say Rahim, just come out and say it. What about the sweaty gym bench?”

“I train harder so I sweat harder,” he indignantly replied, “I won’t be made to feel bad for that.”

“No one’s trying to make you feel bad mate. Just mop it up when you’re done,” Gary attempted to referee before complaints of snoring and ‘crisps in the pool’ had him resigned to the sidelines. Meanwhile my headache began, and I massaged both temples in vain. _Fuck’s sake. Can we not do this tonight?_ Curving around the others, I planted myself beside an increasingly stressed Bobby to gently rub his shoulder as he transferred something into his other hand. _We’ve all been through enough._

Henrik then stood from his barstool, honing in on Chelsea. “What about all the hair in the shower drain? It’s disgusting.”

“Why did you look at me? I take hair supplements and use a serum. If anyone’s hair is in the drain, Henrik, it’s Lottie’s,” she rejected.

The goth abruptly countered, “Don’t put this on me, eyeliner thief!”

She gasped, fingertips shielding her lower lashes. “I borrowed this off Shannon!”

Four sharp bangs hammered into my chest, each strike knocking me back with a hard flinch. It cut through the voices like a fist to a door. It shattered the air like a bottle of whiskey to hardwood.

“Everyone quiet!” Bobby shouted, shoe raised above the countertop as his mouth formed a concerned line.

The Islanders fell silent. I gripped my forearms to hide unsteady hands.

_Please don’t. I can’t—_

“What is wrong with you all?” Bobby asked in exasperation. “We were havin’ an ace day and now you’re all yellin’ in the kitchen.”

Gary protested, “But the milk, Bobby…”

Brows knitted, he gave him a remorseful look. “It was me. I used the milk and didn’t screw the lid on properly. I’m sorry if it ruined your cuppa.”

I focused on forgetting every heated slam on dashboard plastic. _You’re okay._

“But it’s not just the milk, there are loads of little things that have been building up,” Marisol submitted as I tried to get myself together.

“That’s true,” Noah concurred calmly, “but Bobby’s right. Fighting isn’t going to solve that.”

He smiled in return. “I’m sure we can sort this out in a civilized way.”

“Wait, who’s put you in charge of this?” Gary tugged his flannel straight.

“Listen pal,” Bobby kindly asserted, “I’ve stopped more fights in kitchens than you’ve had hot dinners.”

“And that makes you some kind of judge, does it?”

A thoughtful expression suddenly spread across his features. “Maybe it does…”

“Well, if he gets to be judge, I want to be the expert witness they call,” the law student pronounced, her lips upturned.

“I can testify in the fruit case!” Ibrahim volunteered.

Chelsea weaved out in front of the girls. “Can I be the courtroom secretary person? You know, the lady who types everything.”

“The stenographer,” Marisol informed.

“Yeah! Can I be her? I am really good at typing. I did one of those online courses…”

Noah gave her a confused sideways glance. “Right, I don’t think we’re going to need a stenographer…”

_Either way, I need a distraction._

Graham raised his eyebrows. “What is this, a courtroom drama?”

“Maybe it is!” Bobby responded, full of excitement as he wiggled back into his shoe.

“If you need another witness in the fruit case, look no further,” the librarian offered.

Lottie let out an amused cackle. “Gaz might end up building a jail.”

“That’s not a bad idea,” he considered.

Bobby put on a strict expression. “Order in the court!”

Everyone turned his way.

“I have an idea,” he announced, a playful grin lifting his cheeks. “Reconvene at the firepit in ten minutes. Judge Bobby is the law!”

_Perfect. Let’s milk every second of it._

The flames flickered amongst the rocks in their rounded stone basin as the surrounding Islanders awaited Bobby’s arrival on the curved bench of the firepit. Seated beside Henrik, I absentmindedly looped the end of my ponytail around my fingers, my heart rate finally back to normal. Opposite us was the entwined ‘Nope’ jury, Hope absorbed in her role and already appearing to deliberate with Graham and Marisol across Noah’s lap. Ibrahim had wrapped his arm around Shannon’s waist, involving himself in a separate conversation with his nearby friend who was describing to Chelsea the trials of his nan formerly keeping chickens in her garden. Gary leaned comfortably backward against the white cushioning, arms stretched out under the pink strip lighting hidden beneath the encircling planter’s thick trim ledge. Impatiently tapping her acrylics on her knee to their right, Lottie glanced over Henrik’s shoulder, and I acknowledged her with a slow smile.

“Why is Bobby taking so,” she paused as footsteps reached the decking. Her glare fixed on the Scot. “You have got to be kidding me…”

There he was. The honourable Judge Bobby presiding. Makeup wipe for a cravat, tea towel on his head with a meat tenderizer gavel as he approached the firepit. _Oh fuck yes._

Gary grinned up at him. “Looking the part, mate.”

“That’s my cape, Bobby!” Lottie aired the first objection.

 _This. This is exactly what I needed._ I exhaled through my nose, clamping a hand over my mouth when his boxers peeked through the back of his ‘robe’ on the way up to his perch in the middle of the group. He sat atop the backrest with a few locs flattened onto his forehead, partly illuminated by the phone in his hand.

I struggled not to laugh. “I don’t know, Lotts. I think the law suits him.”

“Order! Order in my court!” He waved about his oversized gavel.

“Calm down, girls,” Graham directed. “We’ll never get to the end of this otherwise.”

“Check out the bailiff,” Gary ribbed.

“I’m not the bailiff,” he dismissed. “I just want to get this over and done with.”

Bobby smiled without breaking character. “The court will respect the authority of Bailiff Graham.”

He let out a resigned sigh.

_Tad of a demotion from warden. I almost Shawshanked my way out of Casa with one of Felix’s fucking drink umbrellas._

Scrolling through his phone, his honour nodded at the screen. “The first case on my list is the case of the bruised fruit.”

“That’s my case.” Ibrahim rose from the bench. “I’ll be defending with the help of Shannon.”

“Who is the accused?”

“We think Marisol did it.”

“And who will be defending Marisol?” Bobby inquired.

Bouncing to my feet, I declared for the court, “Her attorney, Selia Vallese.”

“Thanks, babe.” Marisol smiled with gratitude.

I gave her a wink. “No worries.” _We’re pineapple pals, sis._

“So basically someone keeps touching up the fruit to the point it’s getting bruised,” Ibrahim began his opening argument. “I’ve been monitoring the fruit situation closely, because it’s such a big part of my diet. All evidence points to Marisol being the culprit.”

“Objection!” my client and I called out in unison.

“Overruled! Bailiff Graham, escort the accused directly to jail!” Bobby instructed.

He rolled his eyes. “I’m not the bailiff.”

“And that’s not how it works,” Marisol added.

“Order, order!” Bobby interjected, his attention turning to me. “Alright, Selia, can you tell us your side of the story, please?”

“This is a witch hunt, Judge Bobby,” I denounced the prosecution’s claim.

“That’s a bit harsh,” Ibrahim muttered. “I just want her to stop ruining the fruit.”

 _Okay there, Appleseed Avenge_ r.

“Why am I the only suspect?” Marisol confronted.

“Right, Li, what do you have to say for your client?” our caped adjudicator moved on.

 _Shit, now I’m just thinking of fruit-based superhero names. Avacabro, Honeydewgood…_ I glanced toward the ‘crime scene’. Its overhang played host to tracks of lighting and mounted cameras, fruit in plain sight beside the toaster below. _Hold up…_ I smirked to myself.

“The defence would like to point out that there are multiple cameras filming the fruit bowl at all times.” I motioned to the kitchen. “My client has no reason to lie. For those playing the home game, she’d be caught… orange-handed? And I doubt Rahim spends his entire day just banana-gazing.”

A few Islanders sniggered while he insisted, “I’ve seen it with my own eyes, your honour. Marisol goes to the fruit bowl every morning… and squeezes all the fruit.”

Bobby audibly gasped. “You ruined that mango!”

“I sustain my case.” Ibrahim sat with a self-assured nod.

“Pretty sure that’s not what ‘sustain’ means,” juror Noah mentioned. _Berry sure?_

“Selia. It’s your go. What do you want to do?” his honour prompted.

“This is all hearsay without evidence. There are twelve people in the Villa,” I reasoned, eyes sweeping over each cast member, “it can’t be just one of us palming peaches. Be honest, y’all. Hands up if you’ve copped a fruity feel.”

Across the firepit Gary slowly raised his hand followed by Hope, Lottie, and Graham. Setting down his phone, Bobby put his up hesitantly as well. _So you’re all fig fondlers too, eh?_ I raised mine in solidarity.

Ibrahim looked around the group in disbelief. “Wait, what? You’re all just squeezing the fruit?”

“As I’ve demonstrated, we’re a house of fruit-squeezing folk. How else are we supposed to check if it’s ripe?” I rhetorically posed to the courtroom.

A nodded consensus rippled throughout the Islanders while the prosecution disappointedly shook his head.

“The defence rests, your honour,” I concluded, flipping back my hair as I sat down. _I’ll slice more mango for you tomorrow._

Bobby regally raised his eyebrows. “Jury, your decision?”

“The jury finds Marisol innocent,” answered Hope. “We all do it.”

“Aye, I do it too,” he admitted.

“How can Marisol be guilty if everyone’s doing it?”

“Good point.” Palming the head of his gavel, he delivered his verdict, “Judge Bobby rules that Ibrahim is the new ripeness checker. Any fruit that isn’t ripe, put it at the bottom of the bowl. That way, nobody else has to check it.”

“Yes!” Ibrahim celebrated. “No one fingers the fruit but me.”

Lottie wrinkled her nose. “And no one uses the verb ‘finger’ ever again…”

I suppressed a giggle. _Pinky swear._

“The next case is,” Bobby carried on, pausing to squint at his phone. “Great it’s spell-checked my note. What does ‘Haha in Drake’ mean?”

“Ooh, hair in drain!” Chelsea’s hand shot into the air. “That’s me.” She scrambled to stand in front of the group. “Objection! That’s me!”

Marisol leapt up and emphasized frustratedly, “Can everyone stop using objection for everything? That’s not how you use it.”

“Disorder! Disorder!” Bobby pointed his gavel at the reluctant man beside her. “Bailiff Graham, can you handle this?”

“I’ve said I’m not…” Shaking his head, he gave in, “Oh, what’s the point in arguing. Marisol, you’re going to have to lower your voice.”

She batted her eyelashes at him. “Sorry, bailiff. It’s just that lawyers only say objection when—”

He sternly folded his arms.

She sighed and took her seat.

_Hun, the judge can adjourn a case and tenderize his steak at the same time. It’s a comedy of trial and errors at best._

“We’ve all got hair, so there is a possibility it could be the boys’ too,” Chelsea argued.

“It’s definitely the girls’ hair,” Henrik affirmed, still unswayed.

“Why though?” Hope challenged. “Why can’t it belong to you lot too?”

“Science. You’ve all got more hair. We can see it, rolling around like tumbleweeds,” Gary relayed, swivelling his hand in the circular motion.

Lottie turned to him with her rebuttal, “You want science? Men can go bald. And their hair can clog up drains.”

The boys protectively reached for the top of their heads. Graham quickly guarded his backcombed patch with both hands while Gary leaned past Bobby’s knees for Ibrahim to check his haircut. Unsure what to do, the athlete gave him a stiff pat.

Hands slapped down onto his denim-clad legs, Gary settled backward in a huff. “We, the men, demand you strike that from the record!”

“You don’t get to say that, I do,” Bobby looked down and nudged his side, “and we don’t have a record.”

Chelsea pursed her lips in irritation. “This is why I should have been the stennagram woman.”

“Stenographer,” Marisol corrected.

“Fine then! I would like to defend the lads,” stated Gary.

A pleased grin reappeared on Bobby’s towel-framed face. “Sustained.”

_Oh, this will be good. Gare-with-the-Hair, one of your nicknames is on the line._

“I will be calling some hair witnesses and asking them some questions. Hopefully the answers will prove me right,” Chelsea explained to our jury of two.

“Chels, let me help. We can co-counsel,” I offered, rising to join her.

“Thanks, Li.” She gave a thankful smile and reviewed her options along the bench. “I’d like to call… Henrik as my first witness.”

A confused line formed between his brows as he stood.

“This morning you used the shower,” she recounted for the impromptu court.

His head tilted. “I use it most days, but go on.”

“And when you went in did you notice any hair in the drain?”

“No.”

She stepped closer, fingers fanned outward at her sides before she continued, “Really? Because there was definitely hair in the drain, and I remember thinking your hair looked really good.”

“Thanks, no one ever tells me my hair looks good.” His doubtful mouth parted into a grin.

_Oh really? Time for incriminating compliments, then._

She bent slightly towards him. “It looked lovely, really shiny. What kind of shampoo do you use?”

“Definitely one that makes it look ‘really good’.” I walked over and leaned in with the followup, “Just like Chels described. Your ‘lovely, really shiny’ hair was in the shower, Henrik. Come clean. Your scalp is all over this.”

“Yeah!” Chelsea straightened confidently as she went on, “Did you clear your hair out of the drain?”

His stance was defensive, thumbs in his pockets while he maintained innocence, “I didn’t see anything in the drain. Maybe it was your hair you saw?”

“It was so not my hair!” she rejected, flicking it defiantly.

I cocked my head to the side. “Permission to treat the witness as hostile, your honour?”

“Judge Bobby,” Henrik appealed, “if I can be honest, I was too busy enjoying the shower to notice anything.”

“I’m the same when I’m in the shower. I just totally zone out…” my co-counsel thought aloud.

“Hun, we should stick to what’s relevant in the case,” I redirected her. “We’re kinda…”

“I’ve gone off on one, haven’t I?” she acknowledged, hands overtop her chest as she spun to face the others. “Sorry. That’ll be the ADHD again. I swear it made sense in my head. I don’t mean to, just in my head it made sense. My attention can be all over the place sometimes.”

“I’ve got a mate with ADHD. He’s a great lad. You two together… no one would get a word in edgeways,” Gary brought up.

“Yeah, it can drive people a bit mad. Sorry.”

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry about, Chels,” he assured.

Bobby gave her a supportive smile. “Yeah, we love your chat, Chels.”

She beamed, spinning back towards the Swedish Islander. “Right, so Henrik tell us if it was your lovely hair in the drain this morning.”

“Pretty sure it wasn’t,” he doubted.

Chelsea appeared to flounder at his answer. “Oh. So it isn’t Henrik. Unless,” she paused, giving me a pleading look, “is he lying?

_Shannon and I went over this. The validity of microexpression-based lie detection is contested in many journals, but fuck it. Our grass is astroturf and the Beach Hut has a stock photo backdrop._

Shuffling intimidatingly close, I began my assessment. I bore into his evergreen eyes, then searching for clues along his squared chin and relaxed, defined jawline. He blinked back at me, the darker blonde of his eyebrows decidedly neutral in his expression. Sighing, I retreated to her side and concluded, “Doesn’t look like it.”

“Oh… fudge,” she pouted. “You can go, Henrik.”

Presumed innocent, he returned to the bench, resting an ankle up on his knee.

“I’d like to call my next witness,” Chelsea’s determined gaze directed straight ahead, “Judge Bobby!”

“Is she allowed to call the judge?” he asked the others.

I shrugged. “This is Villa justice. Anyone can be a witness.”

“Actually, the judge is meant to stay neutral,” Noah submitted. _He’s also currently barefoot._

“It’s okay. I’ll just answer the questions in a neutral way,” Bobby secured his improvised cravat by tucking it further into his collar, “but I’m not takin’ the outfit off.”

_I mean, I wouldn’t object._

“Judge Bobby,” Chelsea began, “what were you doing in the shower yesterday?”

Our castmates chuckled, turning towards him as I held in my giggles. _Yesterday?_

“Not like that.” His eyes widened before glancing to the side. “I was watchin’ Gary use a poking device he’d fashioned to unblock the drain.”

“Tell us what you witnessed,” my co-counsel probed.

“Other than him poking a long pointy thing down the drain? He pulled out a massive lump of hair,” he recalled.

“Gross, man. Can we skip exhibit A?” I requested with a shudder. “It’s too gnarly and I’ve watched _‘The Ring’_ enough times to know what that looks like.”

“Aye, it was pretty grim.”

Lottie’s pallor was paler than the moon overhead. “I’d like the court to know I feel physically sick having to listen to this.”

“Noted.” Bobby grinned, an impish glint in his eye.

“That just proves our point! The boys are always having to get the girls’ hair out of the drain,” Ibrahim complained.

“Err, no,” the goth countered, “our hair is long and you can see it. It’s your short man-hair that goes into the drain and blocks it.”

Our bailiff loudly cleared his throat, silencing both of them. “Am I going to have to remove you two from the courtroom?”

The athlete looked past Shannon. “No, bailiff, we—”

“Zipping lip right now,” Lottie complied.

Graham flexed in his black polo, bearded features stamped with satisfaction. “Good. I’m glad.”

“Tell the court what you said when you saw the lump of hair, Bobby,” Chelsea proceeded.

His honour hesitated and glanced to Gary.

He stared back meaningfully with arms crossed.

Scratching his nose below avoidant eyes, Bobby overturned the tenderizer in his hand. “I said… I can’t remember what I said.”

 _B, I know you._ I raised a brow at him. “Bobby, you know what you said.”

“My mind went blank,” he shifted on his backrest perch, “I remember now. I said, ‘Look Gary, it’s all the hair you’ve lost since you came to the Villa.’”

Stifled, scattered laughter spread down the bench. I giggled into clasped hands. _Amazing._

Gary searched for the source before sending a displeased look my way. “This has gone on long enough. Judge Bobby, what’s the final verdict here?”

“It’s everyone’s hair, isn’t it? Unless we can get forensic evidence to prove one person is sheddin’ all of it. So how about this: every time someone clears the hair out of the drain, they can have an extra shot of wheatgrass,” he recommended.

“Everyone thinks wheatgrass is delicious.” I winked as I dropped myself back down into my end seat.

He shared a knowing grin. “Perfect. Ruling sustained then. Next up, the mystery knickers.”

_What ‘mystery knickers’?_

“Finally. Let me go and fetch the evidence,” Lottie spoke up before she ran in heeled, brisk steps towards the Villa. Moments later, she reemerged from the outdoor hallway and hurried down the wooden steps. She presented the court with the case’s sole exhibit, holding the ‘knickers’ in question stretched between her fingers. Navy lace and several thin straps constructed an ornate thong embroidered with five delicate red flowers on its front, tiny silver rings joining the sections together.

_One of Jakub’s souvenirs? It’s an upgrade from the cat design._

“Those are some fancy pants,” Bobby remarked. “Where’d you find them?”

“Down the side of my bed,” she responded shortly.

“And you want to show us your panties?” Gary lightly teased.

“They’re not mine!”

Ibrahim glanced from her to the thong. “Wait, you mean…”

“Exactly. Someone was fooling about in my bed and forgot their knickers,” she deduced for him. _Zabinski, you’re paying for postage to the machine future._ Lottie pointed a crimson, square-tipped acrylic straight at me with a half-smirk. “Babe, it’s so obviously you.”

 _Pardon?_ Perplexed, I squinted and pointed to myself. “Me?”

“Yes, you.”

“I’ll defend Selia,” Hope cut in, strutting over to obtain the abandoned piece of lingerie from the Aussie. Making room for her beside me, Henrik shuffled sideways and eyed the evidence curiously as she took her seat. _This is why I prefer to sleep naked._

“Thanks, hun,” I expressed my gratitude. “It’s apparently the weather girl rapture in here.”

“Let’s have a closer look at these knickers,” she whispered. Holding the embroidered lace up to the light at arm’s length, she regarded the design for herself. “They’re well nice.”

Lottie laid out her reasoning for the court as she accused directly, “Everyone knows how much you love your fashion. This is clearly high-end lingerie. After me you’re the most forward person in the Villa. You’d have no problems doing bits in my bed. Or anyone else’s for that matter.”

_Just because we had fun in the shower and Titanic’d the glass…_

“I think that they belong to Lottie and she’s trying to blame Selia for it,” Hope provided a counter narrative.

“It was in my bed!” the makeup artist burst out.

“We’re goin’ around in circles here. Li, are the exotic pants yours or not?” Bobby questioned, appearing apprehensive.

_Obviously not. You know all the places we’ve had sex._

“I’ve only been naked in the corner bed, not hers,” I answered swiftly, eyes immediately widening as I realized what I’d said. _Shit!_ My cheeks burned. “I mean… I know what my own lingerie looks like. They’re seriously not mine!”

“Well they aren’t mine, either!” Lottie served back, face plastered with bewilderment.

“They are definitely not mine. I go for something a little more conservative,” Gary joked, earning a swat before she sat down.

“Maybe we’ve got a ghost… who likes lingerie?” Bobby put forward.

I caught a laugh in my throat as it bubbled up from my chest. _What kind of paranormal activities are you thinking of?_

Chelsea proposed my original theory, “Or maybe they came form one of the weather reporters!”

“It’s just going to remain a mystery,” Henrik imparted casually.

Observing him, Bobby lifted a dark brow in his direction. “Let’s all agree to keep our undies on, or at least localized to our own beds.”

_But what if there’s an undie polter-heist?_

“And justice as been served,” Hope asserted proudly, her signature cheshire grin forming. Heading back to her place, she disposed of the evidence in the bin behind an orbed garden light nearest to the firepit.

“Thanks, girl. You’re the greatest.” I smiled after her.

“Right, I’m tired,” his honour announced. “Judge Bobby’s court is adjourned.”

My former attorney settled in beside her man. “Wait, aren’t we forgetting something?”

“I think we’ve covered everything on the list,” Shannon reported.

“Everything except,” Noah looked from side to side, “the night time noise.”

_You’re going to have to be more specific._

“We could squeeze it in before bed. Let’s have a show of hands. Who wants to try the case?” Bobby surveyed the group with only ‘Nope’, Marisol, Lottie, and Gary expressing interest.

Offering him an adoring smile, I raised mine as the deciding vote. “I’m curious.”

“Let’s figure out who’s making this sound!” He beamed, starting off, “Right, we all heard that purrin’ noise this mornin’.”

The Islanders nodded.

“The obvious answer is a cat ghost that roams the Villa.” _Naturally._

“Your explanation for everything is ghosts,” discounted Marisol as I tried to keep a straight face.

“Plus, it only started recently,” Graham added on.

“So what we want to know is who’s been curlin’ up at night like a—” Bobby cut himself off as he angled himself more towards Lottie.

The others did the same.

She frowned, crossing her legs defensively. “What? Why is everyone staring at me?”

“You could exorcise a cat ghost?” I speculated. _I’d watch that spinoff. ‘The power of catnip compels you!’_

“To be honest, I may be the only one who hasn’t heard it,” she disclosed.

“I haven’t heard it either,” Ibrahim revealed.

Noah raised a brow at the Aussie across the firepit. “I’m surprised everyone’s heard it over your snoring…”

She scowled back at him. “I do not snore!”

“You do!”

Picking at the hem of his jeans, Henrik shifted beside me. “We heard it this morning. It sounded like it was coming from your side, Rahim.”

“Actually that’s right, which means…” Gary trailed off, looking to Shannon before a chorus of awww’s came from the Islanders. She froze like a statue in jeans and a tucked white tank, eventually blinking with all eyes on her. _I could make you ears. Just saying._

“I can’t believe it.” Lottie gave her a half-smile of approval. “I knew you had a soft side.”

“That’s so sweet. It means you’re all comfy with Rahim,” Hope drew out warmly.

Shannon opened her mouth and closed it again.

“Awww, that’s well cute, babe,” her partner conveyed affectionately. “I can’t believe I haven’t heard it.”

“Yeah, that’s weird,” Gary noted, “especially as it’s coming from right next to you…”

Connecting the dots, everyone turned their gaze toward Ibrahim.

“What? I don’t purr!” he insisted, disgruntled beneath the brim of his cap.

Shannon curled an arm around his middle with a fond smile. “Yes, you do babe. I actually think it’s cute. I thought you were just mad comfortable with me.”

He stared down at her, speechless as the boys exchanged surprised glances. _That’s a first._

“Rahim, you’ve got nothing to be embarrassed about,” Hope assured.

Gary clapped a hand on his knee. “It’s not bothering anyone. Just we didn’t know what it was.”

“Or who it was,” Graham followed up.

Ibrahim rubbed the back of his neck and apologized, “Well, I’m sorry guys. I had no idea. No one’s ever said anything before.”

“Maybe you’ve not felt this comfortable with someone before,” Marisol deduced.

“You might be onto something there, Marisol,” he considered thoughtfully, hugging his girl’s shoulders.

_Awww, R Man. Maybe this time you’ve really found your Lois Lane._

Bobby hopped down from the bench. “After all that, I think we should call it a night.”

 _After this entire day, I just want to sleep beside you._ Alternating hands, I ran my fingers through the ends of my hair. _I could text you the directions. ‘Second daybed to the right, and straight on till morning.’_

After thanking Hope with a hug at the nearest sink, I ventured past the threshold into the communal bedroom. Marisol flashed a grateful smile, propped up against a middle headboard beside her sailor while Ibrahim and Shannon lay whispering in the bed next to them. Sending over a wave goodnight, Henrik was already wrapped in his blankets with a collection of pillows. I waved back and sidestepped toward the hallway, leaning on the doorframe once I used an elastic to secure a messy bun.

_Sorry, I’m still not ready._

Nestling herself into her side of the bed, Chelsea pulled the duvet up to her chest. Gary emerged from the adjoining bathroom and advanced down the carpet runway, windmilling his arms toward her. Giggling as he got closer, she threw a pillow that connected with a thwack to his face. She ducked under the sheet, definitive in her answer, “It’s never going to happen.”

He grinned as he tucked in beside her, delivering a single fluffy hit before making himself comfortable.

The room went dark.

A teasing voice called out from one of the beds, “Meoooooow!”

“Shut it, Gary!” retorted Ibrahim as I headed out the door.

Wandering downstairs and out to the empty daybeds, I began my new routine of tossing off the throw pillows before sliding between the sheets with a disappointed sigh. The string lights above dimmed strand by strand as I brought the white cloud of a duvet up to my shoulders. Burrowing into my pillow, I started to drift off from the waking shores of the Villa, eyes heavy and blanketed by stars. Through the approaching fog of sleep, I heard the sound of flip-flops on the wooden boards.

“Looks like there’s a wild koala in our bed, Noah,” a familiar accent curled around my distant dreams.

“Go on. I’ll take the next one over,” his would-be bedmate encouraged.

My lashes fluttered open as a hand stroked my hair.

Bobby was smiling down at me. “Hey Li, want to share?”

“Mhm, do you want your side?” I hummed sleepily, shuffling over to make room.

Lifting the covers, he climbed into bed and shifted closer, tilting up my chin with gentle fingers. He appeared to hold himself back as his thumb passed over my bottom lip, lowering his voice to a whisper, “I was hopin’ you were out here. I mean, it’d be okay if you wanted to sleep inside. I know you get cold and stuff. And you could, like, borrow one of my shirts if you want… It’s just, well… I missed you last night.”

“Mm, I don’t like sleeping without you.” I felt my cheeks warm.

His gaze flitted downward. “Really?”

“Really.” My focus flickered to his lips as I placed a hand on his chest.

His heartbeat quickened beneath my fingertips. “Me neither.”

“Bobby?” I traced upward from his collarbone. “I know we should be careful, but…”

He pressed his mouth softly to mine, his toned arm steadily pulling my body close by my waist. _I just want to feel like I’m yours._ Eyes closed, I arched into him, caressing his neck as he smiled into the kiss. Guiding my leg over his hip, he roamed his warm touch along the curve of my thigh. My lips instinctively parted, his sighs begging for entrance before our tongues wrapped around each other. _I want to be here with you._ Slipping further into the sensation, I pushed my chest up against him as he slid his palm under my cheek. He continued to explore with the other, each impassioned kiss deepening the higher he strayed. A thin layer of cotton containing his growing excitement, he desperately stifled a moan before suddenly breaking away.

He exhaled shakily, “We should wait.”

 _But you’re…_ Noah’s snoring past the planter divide plucked me from my haze. I slowed my breathing, trying to collect myself as I rested my forehead on his. “If you want to, B. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m alright. Sorry.” He lightly pecked the tip of my nose. “It feels great kissin’ you, like, I want to kiss you all over… It’s just—”

“Friendship couples,” I sighed, withdrawing my leg.

Pulling back, Bobby smiled apologetically. “We should hold off.”

I searched his amber pools in the low light. He appeared still flushed under his freckles, catching his breath as he gazed longingly back. _You sweet, adorable man. What am I going to do with you?_ I crinkled my nose at him. “I think we’re shit at this ‘not being a couple’ thing.”

He quietly laughed. “Yeah.”

“I don’t want to get good at it, either.”

“I hope we don’t have to.”

“Can you be my little spoon and keep me warm?” I requested innocently.

“Of course I can.” He turned and lay his head near the edge of the pillow.

Draping an arm over, I snuggled into him. “Sweet dreams, your honour.”

He chuckled lightly, threading his fingers through mine to hold my hand against his heart. “Sustained, counsel.” His soft skin and teakwood scent filled my senses as we curled up together. “And goodnight, beautiful.”

I left a gentle kiss on his back. “Sleep well, handsome.”

The shade of the kitchen overhang cut a cool line across the pavement as rays rolled over the shoulders of the Islanders sat awaiting their breakfast. Tanned, lounging limbs spread along the grey cushioned bench while ink on ginger skin was interrupted by the back of a chair across from them, the table between set for twelve. Gathered in a cluster of pyjamas and bedhead, several others were flanked by the citrus-bright toaster and a large carton of eggs. Henrik stood before a line of small bowls beside the cooktop, some flagged with forks while Gary observed from his corner posting near a robed, seated Lottie.

Barefoot, I stepped lightly towards the group untouched by the heat. My towel stayed wrapped around me like a blanket, covering my selected bikini coloured a Merlot red. Blinking behind my aviators with waterproof mascara, I appeared to be the only one dressed as I leaned against the island’s edge close to Hope. She was spectating from the sidelines of an egg-centric debate.

Refilling his water bottle, Ibrahim, the apparent ovum-achiever, stated confidently, “It’s got to be poached egg! They’re classy. Eggs Benedict to start the day, that’s luxury.”

“What are you talkin’ about, mate?” Bobby gave him an incredulous look from the middle seat at the breakfast bar. “It’s just a pretentious dippy egg covered in fancy mayo.”

“It’s delicious is what it is.”

“Think about it, dippy egg is best. You get to cut up your toast into wee soldiers and then play dippy soldiers who sacrifice themselves to the almighty yolk,” my Scot described, marching the invisible slices on the countertop with his hands.

The girls stared in response on either side of him.

He raised his brows, looking between them. “What? It’s fun.”

“Awww,” Hope whined affectionately, “you and your wee dippy soldiers.”

“You are adorable, Bobby,” Lottie indulged. _You have no idea._

They squished him in a cuddly sandwich of a hug.

His bronzed complexion flushed, smiling bashfully before the girls released their hold. He put on a pout and batted his dark lashes in front of shining puppy eyes. “Hope will you make me a dippy egg? Pleeease.”

“Awww, who could say no to that face?” She pinched his cheek, causing him to redden further.

“Yes! Today is off to an awesome start.” He bounced up from his stool. Hastily pivoting to retrieve a mug from the counter behind him, Bobby squeezed in beside Gary. “What about you, Li? How do you like your eggs?”

“Fried all the way, Captain,” I said with a playful wink and mini salute. “Over medium, and you can still dip in a few soldiers.”

He grinned cheekily, sliding over the tea. “I’ll allow it.”

Lifting it carefully, I mouthed a ‘thank you’ before I brought the rim to my lips.

His smile broadened.

Feeling myself blush, I took a delighted sip to hide my own. _Help! He’s too fucking cute today._

Henrik’s offer tugged me back from the Moon, “That’s your fave, is it? I’ll fix you breakfast.”

“Thanks! Can the Henrik Breakfast Special be a bowl of pineapple, though?” I appealed politely. “I need the sugar rush.”

“You bet,” he affirmed with an emphatic nod and headed to the fridge.

Lottie rested her chin in her palm. “I like mine sunny side up.”

“The irony. I thought you’d try to hide their light with beans, Queen of Darkness,” Bobby lightheartedly teased.

“Oh, there’ll be beans,” she assured, elbowing his arm from her perch. “Who said there wouldn’t be?”

Guarding his bicep, he poked her back with a wiggly finger.

 _Way too fucking cute._ I took another sip.

A bowl of pineapple chunks in his sure grip, Henrik contributed upon his return, “Eggs are good, but eggy bread is better. It’s like upgraded toast.”

Gary perked up. “Ooh, eggy bread. With ketchup.”

Marisol swivelled in her chair. “That sounds disgusting.”

“Sounds disgusting, but it hits the spot,” he called over, rubbing his hands together. “Right, I’m starved! Let’s eat.”

Smiling gratefully at my partner, I downed more caffeine before I popped a delicious, acidic piece of fruit like a remedy to my appetite.

_We’ve earned a chill morning. You don’t get a souvenir photo after emotional rollercoasters._

Fatigue clung to my body, slowing every lap as it resisted each streamlined stroke. I still felt mentally hungover minutes after my fourth cup of tea—suited in the whiplash of the week. It fit like a lead glove. Breaking the surface, I smoothed back my hair in the shallow end and steadied my feet on its tiled bottom. Hydrating while I reached for my shades on the edge of the infinity pool, a pleasant breeze rippled across the water.

A bell-like tone carried with it, “Queens in the Villa! Heeeeey, everyone!”

“This is like doing the walk of shame in reverse! I swear I’ve woken up here before. Morning!” the second voice announced, its edges more frayed than the first.

_Fuck. There goes my chance for a nap._

“Welcome to the Villa, girls. I’m Graham,” the fisherman greeted, blocking the arrivals from view as he jostled against Henrik on the patio.

“And I’m Gary,” my little brother turned on the predictable charm. “Easy to remember, Graham—average. Gary—hot stuff.”

Pulling myself from the water, I raced to towel off.

“Check you lot out. This is what I call a welcome. I’m Elisa,” I heard the first girl say while clipping on my mic pack.

“At your service, ladies. Nice to see some new faces,” Henrik expressed his welcome.

“You lot are way fitter in person,” Elisa paused as I checked the ties of my bikini. “Your skin looks amazing… Even cuter with a bit of colour in your cheeks.”

I tousled my hair and hurried up the decking with my water bottle.

Like peacocks without plumage, the boys had flocked around two girls in the kitchen; their posture straight and keen. They were caged in by their circling partners, Shannon the one exception with her brief wave from the bench before she enjoyed another forkful of eggs. Her curls framed a markedly disinterested expression, steeply contrasted by the display of hugs and lipsticked kisses.

 _When I joked in the Beach Hut_ _about wanting a petting zoo, this is not what I meant, chief._

The featherless ostentation broke their huddle slightly, allowing me a glimpse at the trim, single-sleeved girl. Ink capped her right shoulder in a sugar skull design, a collection of roses, hearts, and swirling vines in equally vivid colour teasing just past her wrist. Nails painted with a Ferrari tint that matched her lips, the grey flecks in her hazel eyes caught the light reflected from her bold cheeks. A curtain of blonde hair draped level with the right’s hollow, asymmetric to the buzzed section divided by a side part, leaving her unadorned ear exposed. Daring to walk on the tightrope of champagne six inch heels, her defined thighs met a low band of blue patterned with white leaves. She sported the same thick-strapped fabric for her top half, separated by washboard abs and an even tan.

_Calling it now, the girl’s a tequila shot Olympian._

Finding an opening, I navigated through the welcome party to give her a friendly squeeze. “Sorry for the wet hug. Good morning! I’m Selia, friends call me Li for short.”

“I’m Jo. And I know who you are! You’re hard to miss,” she enthused.

An amused smirk lifted the corner of my lips. “Really? I’m surprised they keep me in the edit. I solemnly swear I’ve been up to no good. Ignore the gills, I’ve been hard into the Prosecco lately.”

“Got to take things that one step further, right? I’m just the same. Grab the bull by the horns and grab the boy by the boxers, you know.”

“I’m a natural weekend warrior and bedroom matador.”

“Always up for a wild night?”

“O-fucking-lé, baby,” I returned with a wink.

Raising a brow with a slit at its arch, she climbed my frame with her gaze. “You look great in that, Selia! Greater than great, even… Gorgeous!”

“Thanks! The secret is my severe lack of sleep until Brooklyn.”

_I feel like a zombie soaked in cranberries, honestly._

Stepping aside for an eager Henrik, I gave the second new Islander a once-over from her hoop nose ring to her black Valentino Rockstud sandals, noting her sharp acrylics. Honey-brown curls tumbled down the top of her tall, willowy figure to her ribs, fingers twirling a silky strand while she greeted Lottie with a kiss on both cheeks. Lipstick equally dark as the goth’s in a deep espresso, it perfectly complemented her mocha skin tone glowing with a striking confidence. Her light green hues assessed my curves behind her long false lashes, the shimmer of her gold bikini in the sun harmonious with her brow bones’ precise highlight.

 _Oh, I have a nickname for you already, ‘Mon Elisa’._ I smiled up at her brightly. “Welcome to the Villa! I’m Selia, you’re obviously stunning as hell.”

“I know who you are, girl,” she warmed, leaning close. Her delicate, smooth features hovered over my shoulder. “You’re the one to watch, but you’re going to have some competition now. I have to say, I’m loving how fierce you look. I think you and I are going to get along just fine,” she whispered before strutting over to the petite law student and wrapping her in a hug.

_Hun, I play for both teams, but I’ve been the ref for weeks._

Gary puffed out his chest. “So girls, I guess you’ll be wanting the grand tour.”

“I’d be happy to show you both around,” Graham cut in, shoulders back.

“You’ve been in here all of three days,” he dismissed. “Leave it to the expert, mate.”

Exchanging an encouraging smile with Henrik as he moved on to Elisa, I departed from the group and dropped down into a chair beside the sideways-sitting half of my Commonwealth Crew. I rested a forearm on my knee, planting my foot on the seat’s edge and the other under the table. Playing with the end of a wet strand of hair, the contest in need of a tape measure between the two boys carried on as I neglected to size-up the ‘competition’ from afar. Marisol tucked in on my left, her hair braided to reveal the naked planes of her olive face. Satin top held closed in her single-button style, she wore an unfazed look similar to Shannon’s who remained seated across the sun-warmed melamine.

Lottie muttered in disapproval, “Look at them go. They’re not exactly subtle, are they?”

“Don’t call someone your ‘girl’ if you’re just going to be a lad,” I recited, draping a protective arm behind Marisol after anchoring a napkin with my water bottle. “You okay?”

She looked back with a slight shrug. “There’s no point in getting upset over things I can’t control.”

“I feel you,” I angled myself to watch Graham over my aviators with a taloned stare, “but the kid better keep it respectful.”

“It says more about him and his deep-rooted insecurities, really.”

“Well I’ll raise his whole damn forest if he hurts you.”

_Last march of the fucking Ents straight out of this Villa, son._

Clutching his side, he made a show of finding something Elisa said particularly funny. I cocked a brow as he glanced to see if his partner was looking. Realizing he’d been caught by all three of us, he became a deserved shade of pink and quickly turned away.

_There are only so many branches on this olive tree…_

Lottie clenched her jaw, fuming, “All I need is a lock of his hair. Just say the word, Marisol.”

Tossing her head back with an airy laugh in reply, Marisol recaptured the ginger’s attention. His gaze was transfixed, bewitched by the sight of her before dryly swallowing in his own Sahara—parched. Mouth slightly agape, he returned to the conversation and kept her as a tempting mirage in his periphery.

“He could just communicate his need for validation,” I conveyed disappointedly. “He’s obviously smitten with you. The trying to make you jealous shit is so unnecessary.”

“Li’s right,” the Aussie asserted.

“I appreciate the support girls, but I’m really not bothered,” she reaffirmed.

The others began to disperse as Bobby directed his wide grin at the newcomers. “The big question is how do you like your eggs? I’ll get you some breakfast.”

_If one of them says ‘fertilized’, Gare might recouple._

“Scrambled with a bit of hot sauce to spice things up,” Elisa requested, lips upturned.

“I’d love some scrambled eggs. They’re my fave,” Jo seconded as she headed to the chair beside Chelsea who readily pushed it out for her.

“Scrambled eggs comin’ right up,” he confirmed cheerfully, hustling around to the cooktop.

_Hold the drama, easy on the salt?_

Studying his technique, the chatter of the Islanders faded for a moment as I made mental notes. He collected his ingredients and prepped chives on the cutting board, setting them aside with the salt and pepper. In a small saucepan with butter, he took the eggs on and off the heat while he stirred as if they were a risotto, attending to the toast halfway through. The fluid, artful motions of his hands were mesmerizing.

_I don’t think you know how amazing you are. I could watch you cook all day._

Elisa’s laugh danced into my ears and spun my attention back to the others. She had seated herself at the head of the table next to Chelsea and Henrik, hungrily eyeing a tea-sipping Noah. His broad shoulders were relaxed in the corner of the bench, unaware at the opposite end of the breakfast tablescape. Centred on the same backrest, Ibrahim seemingly drank in the features of the girl across from him as Shannon poured more water into his glass.

To her left, Hope flicked back her braids and easily manufactured a smile. “So ladies, what’s your deal? Are you here to meet the one? Play the game? Stir things up?”

_Shake, not stir. These girls are more molotov than cocktail this late in the ‘game’._

Wryly smiling back, the brunette shared a hesitant glance with her athletic counterpart. “This is a bit awks. I mean, the guys are right here.”

“Yeah,” Jo agreed, shifting in her seat, “we don’t want to give too much away.”

Providing the newcomers with orange juice and cutlery, Graham then reclaimed his spot next to Marisol and pried, “What are you lot whispering about?”

“Yeah, quit hogging the newbies. We all want to get to know them,” Gary added as he shuffled down towards Ibrahim.

“Exactly,” Bobby chimed in, serving the girls their breakfast made to order with a flirtatious smile. “Right now we only know how you like your eggs, but what about how you like your men?”

His interpretation of a smouldering gaze or a held sneeze lowered his lashes in the sunlight, hand resting on his hip before he entered a body roll. The forks and knives of the Islanders froze on their plates. I stifled a laugh. _Oh my fuck, B._

“There’s more to us than the men we fancy, you know,” Elisa countered as he slid into the his seat on the end. _It is the first question on our survey, though._

A reseated Henrik prompted, “I’ll bet there is. So what’s your story? I’ll bet it’s something creative. You’ve got that vibe about you.”

“I’m actually a social media influencer. I’ve got my own makeup vlog,” she brightened, her contouring skillfully blended. _Da Vinci on fleek, I see._

“Oh! I knew I’d seen you before!” Chelsea exclaimed, scooting in further. “You completely changed my eyebrows! You must have all the best gossip. Who’s the most famous person you’ve seen? Who does Kiera Knightley’s brows?”

“I’m not one to gossip,” Elisa gave her a conspiratorial smile, “but I might have a few juicy stories. I’ll tell you later.”

“What about you, Jo? You look more like a sporty type,” the Swedish orienteer observed.

She finished her heaping bite. “That’s because I am. I’m a BMX Racer.”

“No way!” Ibrahim lit up. “The downhill racing or the stunt biking?”

“Racing. I can do a few stunt bike tricks, but that’s just me messing around with the guys,” her cadence sped up in excitement.

Henrik beamed. ”That’s awesome. The adrenaline rush must be intense.”

“I love it. It gives me a real buzz.”

The golf pro straightened. “Chilling out in a Villa will be a massive gear change then.”

“Don’t you worry. I’ll find a way to spice it up,” she implied, flashing him an invitational grin.

He nervously glanced to Shannon. Her features remained placid on their surface. Casually leaning back, she stretched her arms above the decorative lanterns and plants behind the bench.

_Girls, seriously, puns are a team sport._

I leaned in and lightly teased, “I don’t think these boys could handle you in a bar, anyway.”

“I reckon Jo would bring us up to speed,” Bobby remarked, catching on.

Attempting to keep a straight face, I served back, “Oh really? Sounds racy.”

“Nah, just pedalin’ compliments.”

“Why didn’t you say so in the first place?”

He cracked a dimpled grin. “Thought I’d give you a second.”

“Are you sure you want to finish with that line?”

“Is that _wheelie_ what you expect?” He quirked a playful brow.

I tried not to giggle. “My apologies, I _spoke_ too soon.”

“We should get this convo back on track, yeah?” Gary interrupted.

“Nice one, mate,” Bobby approved over an amused laugh from Jo and Ibrahim.

_Can’t we just enjoy the ride? Take the conversational scenic route?_

“Right, girls. What’s your type then?” my brother confidently rephrased the standard question. “You can just say me. I won’t be embarrassed.”

“I’m embarrassed for you,” Lottie made her retort with a glare.

I gave her arm a careful squeeze of support. _Use your other head, Gare._

Elisa delivered her seemingly prepared answer, “I’m a social media presence. The man by my side has got to look every bit as good as I do. He’ll go to my favourite bakery in Paris to get me macarons. Fly me to Rome for a romantic getaway…”

“I don’t think those guys exist outside of a rom-com,” Hope interjected.

“If a queen like me can exist, there’s a king out there for me.”

_Lucas, if you’re watching this…_

“What about you, Jo? Looking for a fairytale prince too?” Noah asked, pleasantly smiling over at her.

“Gosh no! I like my guys chilled out,” she responded with a wave of her hand. “All that fancy stuff is wasted on me. I’m more about finding someone who’s a laugh and up for an adventure.”

“Sounds a bit like me,” stated Graham.

Gary creased his brow. “Mate, that is nothing like you. You catch crabs for a living.”

I tried not to laugh. _Phrasing, bro._

Shannon cooly sipped her orange juice. “Are there no single fellas in BMX racing? Thought it’d be swarming with them.”

“I think I’ve worked my way through the eligible ones. Turned out they weren’t that eligible,” Jo reflected, a slight frown weighted on her lips before she bounced back. “I’m an act first, think later kinda girl. Just ask my mates.”

_I’m a fall first, have an existential crisis later kind of girl._

“You’re making it too easy for them,” Elisa said. “My man will have to work.”

“A discerning lady. You two are like chalk and cheese,” Henrik conveyed with a captivated grin beside her.

“So you’re getting the best of both worlds, then!” She smiled mischievously, drawing the rest of the boys in with another toss of her hair.

Hands clasped together, an excitable and impatient Chelsea hurriedly launched a discussion of celebrity anecdotes to satisfy an apparently urgent curiosity. I stole a glance at Bobby through my shades. He seemed to be immersed in the conversation. Attentively listening, the gold in his eyes glinted with interest as I tried to speculate on the thoughts behind them.

_This feels like day two, round two._

_I trust you, not them. We’ve been through this before, but it feels like it’s never up to us. It doesn’t matter what we want… Was it naive to say ‘always’?_ _It just felt right—we feel right… don’t we?_

Unable to focus, I rotated my water bottle dripping with condensation.

_You found me under all my mess._

I pressed my lips together. _I owe you an explanation for all of that._

Noticing Henrik with a stack of plates headed towards the island, I silently excused myself and joined him at the sink. He added to the pile inside the metal basin along with a squirt of soap, filling it up while the topic changed to embarrassing stories across the pavement. Sponge in hand, he offered a friendly smile.

“They’re alright, aren’t they?” Henrik gestured with his head toward the newcomers, scrubbing a yolk-covered dish.

I grabbed the tea towel on my right. “You know I’m biased. I think you should give Chelsea a chance.”

“I reckon it wouldn’t hurt to get to know everyone, though.” He rinsed and passed the plate for me to dry. “That special connection has to happen organically.”

“Free-range grafting it is, then,” I responded with a half-resigned laugh. _I’m trying, Chels._

His chuckle lifted his shoulders before he hesitantly prodded, “You’re cool with that?”

“I want you to stay in the Villa,” I encouraged, setting the clean plate aside. “I’m here for anything you need. Pep talks, comfort snacks, advice… just not balloon animals. That’s a level of fucking sorcery I’ve yet to master.”

Washing a handful of cutlery, he grinned appreciatively. “Thanks, Selia.”

We managed to finish both the dishes and tidy the kitchen by the time Elisa rose from her seat, pronouncing, “Right, I think we’ve given enough away.”

“Yeah, what happened to this grand tour?” Jo stood with her.

The competitive pair jumped up, Graham boisterously offering, “Just say the word ladies.”

“Let’s start with the pool area.” Gary’s features stretched into a grin.

Henrik bounded over from the pantry door, Bobby and Lottie accompanying him as they followed the tour group departing from the patio. A left behind Shannon kept her professionally cultivated poker face, Ibrahim remaining seated at her side. ‘Nope’ sent sympathetic looks across the cleared breakfast table to Marisol whose expression I couldn’t see. Her posture didn’t seem to change.

_Insecure or not, he needs to figure his shit out. Both of them do._

Standing with a stretch of her arms, Chelsea beckoned me to catch up as she quickly tiptoed on the concrete toward the first wooden step. I trailed after her, retrieving my towel from the grass and sidling up to my partner in the small gathering. Lottie appeared to be mentally compiling a report for an impending council next to him, her gaze sharply fixed upon our guides.

“This is the pool.” Gary bent his arm to flex his bicep while pointing. “This is where we lie around looking tanned and gorgeous.”

A familiar chime deflated his chest.

“I’ve got a text!” Jo exclaimed after fishing out the phone from her mic pack.

I crossed my fingers. _Please not again._

Both girls positioned themselves in front of us, Elisa’s lips painted with a mischievous smile. The rest of the Islanders ran down the deck and across the lawn, crowding around in a shifting circle before Jo read aloud:

**Jo and Elisa, you’ve got some catching up to do. Pick your two favourite boys and get ready for your first dates.**

**#singleandreadytomingle #doubledates**

_I’m ready for that nap._

“Well, this is easy. I pick Henrik and Noah,” Elisa decided as she flicked back her hair.

“I’m going to pick Ibrahim,” the sporty blonde scanned the group before a quick glance my way, “and Bobby.”

 _Of fucking course._ I mustered a squinted smile. _Don’t give me a reason to dislike you, BMX Barbie. Be respectful of what he wants. Show him a good time. My favourite boy deserves a break._

The dressing room was filled with talk of teacup pigs and outing expectations. Hanging my bikini to dry, I wrapped and tied a long beach dress around my body as the new arrivals assessed their datewear in the mirror closest to the door. Elisa was belted at the waist with black leather, golden chainmail panelled between cascading, connective strands that curved just below her fingertips at her side. The bottom of a minimal, dark two-piece revealed by the links came together from her hips into a flattering thong, matched in colour by the varying strips of leather on her wrist. Fitted in vivid red to her knees with a high slit, Jo had left her neck and shoulders bare while thin fabric draped from a knotted detail around her bust. With one last look at her reflection, she headed out into the corridor after Elisa’s proposal to leave.

Filing behind them in their usual swimwear, the rest of the girls shared commiserative smiles as we made our way down the stairs. I followed at a slight distance with Lottie, gripping the banister to balance myself in gladiator heels. _He needs this_ , I repeated with each step. _He hasn’t been out of the Villa since our date._

When we reached the bottom, my eyes searched for him. The boys were huddled up discussing in their own date predictions in the foyer, Ibrahim in a crisp white polo beside a snug, grey henley worn by Henrik in dark wash jeans. Straightening the cuffs of his dotted button-down between a pool-ready Graham and Gary, Hope’s librarian silently nodded toward us, prompting the guys to turn around.

The huddle opened, both of the Islanders in their trunks stepping aside after a couple fist-bumps goodbye. I finally could see the boy I was looking for. Bobby stood in rose chino shorts and his navy, floral-patterned shirt, the combination presumably influenced by Noah. He had maintained his signature rolled sleeves, keeping his biceps on display while sporting white low-top trainers on his feet. Freckles peeking out above six fastened buttons and a leather belt, his smooth skin met the rays of sun streaming in from the entrance window. Making my way through the others gathered near the doorway, I couldn’t help but smile at the sight of him.

“Don’t you look handsome,” I complimented sweetly.

His slanted grin was endearingly shy. “Aw, thanks Li.”

Henrik stepped in front of him, jaw slack.

“Li,” his gaze outlined the deep cut of my dress, “you look amazing. Have you lot got something planned?”

_I’m trying to look cute for the boy I like. Later I’m going to scream internally as one of the new girls most likely steals him. It’ll be just a full fucking schedule of fun._

“Nah, just wearing my insecurities on my sleeve,” I summarized with a shrug.

He quirked a confused brow. “But you don’t have any sleeves.”

“Well now I’m self-conscious about my arms being naked,” I joked, grasping my elbows as I turned to the side. “I feel like I’m out on a limb here.”

He let out a short laugh before pouting, “I wish I didn’t have to leave now…”

“You’ll have a great time. Get out there and break some hearts, champ.” I gave him a brief hug and smirked playfully. “Be safe. Talk to a couple strangers.”

Bobby drummed excitedly on the doorframe. “Yes! Island boys on tour. At least for a few hours, right lads?”

Henrik rushed over as the boys whooped and high-fived, my Scot jumping to fist-pump the air before crossing the threshold. Hugging Jo along with Ibrahim on the walkway, he waited for Noah and Henrik to greet Elisa with a peck on the cheek. She took ahold of the librarian’s arm, starting off towards the steps leading up to the gravel drive. Her heels clicked on the flagstones as she leaned into his side. Following with a man on each arm, Jo’s adenoidal laugh seemed to hang from the unlit string lights crossing above their path. Bobby’s shoulders angled toward her as they walked together, his magnetic smile in profile.

 _Wait, I wanted to say goodbye…_ Carding my fingers through my hair, I shuffled my feet to join the remaining girls.

“Why couldn’t she have picked someone else?” Hope quietly protested as Noah looked back. She forced a smile that he returned warmly before she leaned closer to Lottie, commenting through clenched teeth, “I cannot believe she picked Noah.”

He gave her a little wave.

“Are they walking in slow motion?” Her jaw tightened when Elisa smiled over. “My cheeks are starting to hurt.”

“It’ll be fine. Just wave,” Marisol directed.

The girls hesitantly did as she said, Shannon pushing her sunglasses up the bridge of her nose.

Bobby glanced over his shoulder.

I winked and blew him a kiss. _We’ll be okay, right B?_

Grinning broadly, he winked back.

_We’ll make it work somehow. I think I just need you to say it…_

We gathered together on the sun loungers after we had been corralled into the Beach Hut for our quick reaction interviews, Gary and Graham opting out of the informal council while they took turns on the gym’s bench. I flopped down on the yellow cushioning, bending my knee to make room for Lottie as she sat on the edge. Strangely still calm, Shannon had settled into the middle seat, the other three girls taking up the length of the fully-reclined lounger beside her. It took five seconds for Hope to air her frustrations.

“I can’t believe Elisa took Noah on a date.” She flattened a braid’s end between nervous, fidgeting fingers. “I mean did you get a look at Elisa? She’s model gorgeous. Noah’s loyal, but even he has eyes.”

Chelsea sat cross-legged on her right, revealing with a slightly furrowed brow, “I always thought she was gorgeous on Insta and Snap. I thought maybe she used some kind of filter. But no. It was her face.” Pausing to think, she perked up. “And she’s so wise, like a motivational meme.”

“How can a meme be motivational? It’s just words describing the picture.” Marisol looked at her skeptically.

“I bet she could cover hundreds of cushions with wise words… Her Pinterest board must be amazing.”

Hope pressed her mouth into a worried line.

“Noah adores you, hun. You’ve got nothing to worry about,” I reassured. “You’re gorgeous, smart, and have tons of history with him.” _We’re both three weeks deep in this._

Marisol shifted next to her. “Hate to be controversial, but I like them. Both Jo and Elisa are confident, sexy, and know what they want.”

“What they want is one of our men,” she asserted.

“Come on, Hope,” our Aussie friend tried to coax a smile, “I think by now we all know Noah’s too loyal for that.”

“Listen to Lottie,” I followed up. “Noah’s in this for you. He’s committed to being your partner even when you’re not coupled up.”

Breathing out slowly, Hope tentatively put on a brave face. “You’re right. We’ve been through so much and made it this far. We’ll make it through this.”

“How are you feeling about Bobby going on this date, then?” asked Lottie, glancing in my direction.

“I’m fine with it, why wouldn’t I be?”

“Actually, I was talking to Selia.”

All eyes turned sympathetically toward me.

“Sorry Li, I know this is a strange one for you,” Hope conveyed softly.

_Does it matter how I feel? We don’t have a choice…_

“I feel dizzy, I guess?” I sighed, lifting the back of my wrist to my forehead. “New Islanders make things even more complicated. I can only cross my fingers that we don’t stay separated. He deserves time to relax on the outside after all the stress that’s been thrown our way. I think a break from the Villa will be really lovely for him.”

_I’m so worried he’ll burn himself out. I’m pretty much there myself._

Shuffling closer, Lottie rested a hand on my knee. “Aw, that’s sweet, hun. I get what you mean, though. If you ask me, he’s still really into you, and he wouldn’t get his head turned by some girl he’s known for all of two hours.”

“Yeah, babes,” Hope contributed, “he could have saved Priya, but chose to save me so Noah and I could be together. He doesn’t seem to be playing much of a game in here, bless him.”

I managed a thankful smile. _I’d leave if he wanted someone else. I couldn’t handle it._

The group collectively looked to Shannon.

“Oh, Rahim? Yeah. Not gonna happen,” she dismissed the idea with defined certainty.

“She was only in the Villa two seconds. You can’t know that,” our self-appointed leader contested, angling herself on the lounger to face her.

“Yeah, I can. I know Rahim.” She lowered her sunglasses and leaned forward.

Exchanging glances, the girls leaned in as well.

“It’s one short date,” she went on, peering over the thin gold frames. “Her chance to make a first impression. First off, she’s way too chatty. She won’t find out enough about him to be able to graft properly. She’ll be too busy talking about herself. Secondly, she’s massively flirty.”

Raising an eyebrow, the Aussie pointed out, “Er, yeah. She’s grafting. That’s how you do it.”

“Wrong. What does Rahim do when someone flirts with him?”

“Ooh, I know! I know!” Chelsea frantically waved raised her hand. “He says something awkward and kills the moment dead.”

The poker player’s controlled lips formed a smile as the others nodded in agreement. “She’s got no game plan. She hasn’t really thought about how to get with Rahim. I’m not worried.”

My eyes narrowed. _Hold up. ‘Game plan’? He’s a person, not a trophy._

“Shannon’s right. There’s no need to panic,” Marisol assured the girls. “I mean, when Priya came in we were all really wary.”

Lottie’s gaze fell off to the side. “Yeah…”

“And she turned out to be lovely.”

“Yeah, they both seem lovely. It’ll be nice to have more girls around,” Chelsea’s perky tone bounced through her words.

“I do like Elisa’s style,” Hope hesitantly conceded. “She would be interesting to get to know better.”

“You might end up getting on really well,” the goth supported, relaxing her own shoulders.

_That’s not the issue, though…_

“It must be difficult coming in so late,” I empathized as I blinked up at the cloudless sky. “They might be just as vulnerable as us, too. We don’t know what the recoupling will be like this round.”

Hope considered out loud, “So the disaster scenario is the guys want to recouple with them. And two of us are dropped.”

Her statement hung in the summer heat, the girls silent for a moment.

… _Would he still leave?_

“Right, I’m taking a dip in the pool.” Shannon stood from her lounger, stretching like an upright cat in the sun. “Who’s with me?”

Getting to their feet with a nod, the others headed toward the submerged steps of the pool after her. I stayed sprawled out on the cushion. _‘I’d walk straight out after you’. I know he meant it then…_ Chelsea hung back, concern spreading across her features as she looked at me.

“Hey Li, are you coming? Do you want me to wait for you to get changed?” she offered.

I gave her a small smile. “I think I’m going to sit this one out.”

“Hey, are you okay hun?” She stepped closer. “You don’t seem yourself. Let’s go and have a chat. Tell me what’s on your mind.”

“Thanks, Chels,” I accepted, swinging my legs over to stand.

We made our way to the daybeds, the splashing and laughter of the girls overtaking occasional grunts from the gym as we chose the closest one. Collapsing face-first onto the duvet, I sighed into the blue blanket at its end and pushed off a pillow with my foot. Chelsea skirted around the bed and sat down beside me, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. Raising my head to rest my chin on my hands, I stared out at the distant hills. Clouds encroached on the horizon.

“This week has been fucking batshit,” I stated with an even heavier sigh. “For all of us. And now I’m just reliving my second day in here with the fear that it’ll be _several_ days before him and I can couple up again.”

Studying my expression, she tried to give her assurance, “You’ve got nothing to worry about, babe. Neither of those girls knows Henrik like you do. You saved him from getting dumped. I’m sure he’s got your back too.”

I scrunched my eyes shut, biting the inside of my cheek. _That’s not what I’m saying…_

“Right. I know that face. What aren’t you telling me?”

“I want Henrik to couple up with someone who’s into him.” I turned onto my side to look up at her. “I’d rather it be you, but he has to figure that out for himself. It’s just with a possible recoupling coming up…”

She lifted her eyebrows, then arriving at the realization. “This is about Bobby isn’t it?”

“I want to be with him—more than I’ve wanted to be with anyone before,” I poured out to her. “We’ve been separated three times, twice in the past seven days. What happens if I finally get sent home? Would he leave with me? He’s been my anchor through all of this. He’s the only boy I’ve fully let in. I care about him so much. Fuck, I just want to try. That’s it—just a chance. I’d get on the next flight to Glasgow if he asked. I want to make this work in here, but we haven’t been able to choose each other… and it feels like that we won’t be able to again. I don’t know what to do, Chels. It’s frustrating as hell.”

_I don’t want to be ‘careful’ anymore. I want to be ourselves._

Squeezing my shoulder, she imparted an understanding smile. “Babe, this happens in all the great love stories. Circumstances try to keep you apart, but in the end the couple ends up together.”

 _I did promise…_ I sat up, resting back on my palms next to her. _I should take a page out of Hannah’s book. Maybe this ‘love story’ is true this time._ Smiling to myself, I gazed up at the canopied linen of the pergola. _I wouldn’t mind leaving Neverland if it meant a future with him—a real future._

I turned my smile to Chelsea. “We’ll make it back to each other. Like we always do. I just have to remember that when I start to overthink things. You’re right.”

She leaned into my side with a grin. “You know I am.”

“I’m making you an art print with the phrase ‘You’re Right’ when we get out of here.”

Her eyes shone with excitement. “Really babes?”

“Of course.”

Towel around her hips, Marisol rounded the corner of the headboard and lowered herself onto the foot of the bed next to me. “You two have been chatting for ages. Everything okay?”

“Everything’s peachy. Right Selia?” Chelsea gave me a warm smile.

Sitting straighter, I returned it. _Only because you’re a peach._

Marisol looked between us. “Li, fancy going up on the roof terrace?”

“I’d be up for that,” I replied contently. _I’m up and ready for anything._

The clouds had swept in on the wind that tousled Marisol’s hair, passing overhead as the blue sky and sunshine nearly reached the trees lining a hillside vineyard.

She shuddered slightly in the corner of the terrace bench, rubbing her arms to warm herself. “Where did the sun go?”

“It’s my fault,” I responded jokingly. “I asked for a ‘chill’ morning.” I angled myself to face her, sitting sidesaddle as I tried to heat up my legs. _It honestly would help if it wasn’t so literal._

“It’s so disappointing. The day started off so sunny and warm.” Heaving a sigh, she untied her hair and shook it loose from its braid. “I can already feel the vibe in the Villa changing. It’s been really lovely the past couple of days. Even with the recouplings and the new girl drama. We’ve really been making things work. It’s felt like we’re a family.”

“We’ll work it out as a family. New Islanders usually means a fully-stocked bar, so we can bond easier over a few drinks,” I found the silver lining as the clouds parted above. “The less executive functions in my prefrontal cortex, the better. I want to dance and dampen my peripheral nervous system. I need a night to breathe.”

_And fuck it. If they get to take our men on dates, I’m just going to have to plan my own in here. A roof terrace picnic would be cute. I might need to enlist a few accomplices, though._

Elbow on the backrest’s ledge, Marisol supported her cheek in her palm. Her expression turned thoughtful, gazing past the girls in the pool below and out to the countryside. She pursed her full, red lips before asking, “What do you think of Elisa?”

“Oh, you mean the very much your type girl that just came into the Villa?” I gave her a knowing look. _Someone has a crush._ “I think the real question is, what do you think of her?”

Her cheeks flushed as she shyly glanced downward. “She reminds me of an ex.”

“Hopefully that’s a good thing?” I teasingly pried.

She formed a mysterious smile. "I’d like to get to know her better. She’s gorgeous.”

_That’s an understatement. I’d hire her for a shoot in a second. You could style her in anything with that body._

“If you _caught_ a vibe off Elisa, just be open about it in your partner-ship,” I cautioned, trying to hide my smirk.

“Are you sneaking puns into your advice?” She poked my leg with her short manicure.

“Maybe.” _Yes. Definitely yes._

Her features brightened. “Thanks for listening, Li. You’re a good friend.”

“Anytime,” I returned. “So are you.”

“Sorry to interrupt ladies,” Gary said as he opened the roof terrace door, looking directly at me. “Li, can I pull you for a chat?”

“For sure, Gare,” I answered, spotting Graham behind him. Standing from the bench, I gave Marisol an encouraging smile before the sailor joined her with an arm around her shoulders. I headed inside beyond the frosted glass, walking alongside my companion at a brisk pace.

Once we made it to the stairs, he nudged my arm and prodded with an anticipatory grin, “So… what are you up to?”

“Oh, other than being a hot mess?” I playfully gave him a light push back. “I’m planning a surprise date of my own inside the Villa. I need your Scotsman-distracting skills again.”

“ _Another_ surprise for Bobs? But you’re not even…”

Reaching the tiles of the foyer, I raised a brow at him.

Gary shortly laughed. “Alright, alright. I’ll help you with your melty couple stuff, but in exchange for a proper sandwich. Mine,” he shook his head, “well, you’ll see…”

“Deal.”


	32. If I Can't Fix Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby POV.
> 
> Things kick off after the boys return from their dates. Selia and Bobby try to keep things together.

**Bobby**

Searching the Villa’s garden for Selia, I passively listened as Jo and Elisa recounted the highlights our dates to the others. My phone was loaded with photos to show her. Swiping past the charcuterie and fruit, I had captured the view from the luxury spa’s sun-drenched terrace and several fluffy-robed selfies with Noah. Hope appeared to have her mind put at ease with his arm securely around her waist. Reassured beside an engaged Lottie and Chelsea, she rested her head on his shoulder while Gary leaned forward nearby for all the details. The Islanders had crowded around the sun loungers, a few of the girls dripping wet from a swim in the pool after our entrance was announced from the rooftop by Marisol. She’d situated herself between Graham and I, straightening her dry bikini top as she keenly evaluated each of the lads dressed in their summer best. Her analysis soon moved on to the new girls, tapping her cheek with her lip balm and deep in thought.

I took another look around from the edge of my seat.

 _‘We’ll end up together.’_ Scrolling through our messages, I saw there were no new texts at the bottom. _I know we will. We’re meant to. I’m just relieved she said it. Right, does that mean she’ll want a proper relationship? It feels like I’ve known her forever. Time goes all weird and wobbly in this place._

“It’s not the first time I’ve got semi-naked and sweaty on a first date,” Jo conveyed suggestively, passing her tongue over her teeth as I turned my attention back to the others.

Rolling his shoulders beside his observant partner, Ibrahim contributed, “It was great. I feel so much more relaxed now.”

“Ours was more like a rom-com,” described Elisa as Chelsea inched closer. “Henrik couldn’t stop laughing.”

“Because it tickled! I’m not used to people touching me there,” he defended, chuckling lightly.

“And I rolled off the table.”

At last with her airy, white dress flowing in the breeze, Selia headed toward our group as the golden strands tucked within her hair shone in the warm afternoon light. She adjusted a thin strap over her delicate collarbone, fingertips tracing up the low neckline framing her beauty-marked chest. An effortless, glowing smile raised her high cheeks. The smile was just for me, her gaze meeting mine when she arrived at her perch on the yellow cushion of the opposite lounger.

The honey of her voice dripped out to greet us, “Welcome back. What did I miss?”

_I missed you and that smile._

Henrik’s eyes were glued to her as he stood in his trance. “Hey Li. I was just telling the guys about my date.”

“The dates were at a couples’ spa. We all got bubbly and massages,” I elaborated, somewhat tipsy and beaming back.

_Did you miss me too?_

Her captivating oceans sparkled behind her dark lashes. “Aw, I’m glad you got some relaxation and treated yourselves. Couples’ spas are great.” _My sweet lass._

“It was easily the poshest spa I’ve ever been to,” I heard Jo comment.

“It _was_ really relaxing,” the tall Swede confirmed, climbing over to sit down on Selia’s right. “I wish you could’ve come with us. It was a fun day. Made a nice change from here.” He supported himself on his palm behind her, leaning closer. I watched his movements. “I know I was technically on the date with Elisa, but I’ve never met a girl like Jo. She’s so refreshing. It’s like hanging with one of the guys, but she’s a super cool, super hot girl.”

Combing her long waves to the side, Selia crossed her legs while offering, “We’ll have some drinks tonight and get these girls settled in. I’m down to chill with some new folks.”

“Of course, yeah.” He pulled back. _Right. Great. She’s still not interested._

She poked his arm. “I want to hear more stories about your cousins too.”

His smile returned with a laugh. “I’ve told you it’s all a blur of lutefisk and beer, babe.”

_Huh?_

“I’d be up for a pint, myself,” Graham said, his looping arm around Marisol. “Shame we can’t have one.”

“We don’t necessarily need beer to play flip cup or pong,” Selia considered before she counted out with her fingers. “We have cups, alcohol, a table, and cherry tomatoes. We have the technology. I believe in us. Winner gets a crown and three favours from whoever places last.”

“You’ve got yourself a tournament then.”

“House rules say you get bonus points for style. I shoot upside down, sir.”

I smiled, reminded of her special talent. _That’s my girl._

“That’ll be something to see,” Gary remarked through a grin. “You’re on.”

Ibrahim nodded along. “We can get to know each other a bit better through some friendly competition.”

“Sounds like a laugh. I’m well flexible,” Jo chimed in.

Selia teasingly nudged her partner. “Super cool.”

“If we’re goin’ to play without beer, we need proper tropical drinks,” I pitched.

“Yes! Pong-cation vibes!” she excitedly agreed.

“Chelsea loves making flower crowns. We should get her in on this,” Lottie suggested, drawing attention to her and Elisa’s now-empty spots.

“Everyone’s getting in on this.” Taming her hair into a bun, Selia bounced up on her heels with an adorably cocky smirk. “Y’all are going down tonight. Get yourselves limber boys and girls, I’ll be in that kitchen preparing my victory speech.”

“Oh Li! Can I get extra bacon?” Gary requested.

She skipped across the pavement, giving him a two-fingered salute before she turned the corner. “Already done, bro.”

“Thanks mate!” he called after her.

_Ace! The welcome committee is back on!_

Darting a meaningful glance in my direction, Ibrahim got up from his lounger. “I’m, err, going to see if Li needs any help.”

Shannon suspiciously scanned him from head to toe over her dark shades. Saying nothing, she pushed them back up the bridge of her nose.

“I’ll come with you,” I volunteered, jumping to my feet. _We might get some time alone. I haven’t kissed her all day._ Partially jogging to keep up with his long strides, we headed toward the decking. I tripped in my low-tops on the first step, just narrowly catching my balance.

He looked back anxiously at the noise, continuing to lead us further from the group as I steadied myself.

I raised a brow. “What?”

“Okay, but don’t say a word,” he urged, his baritone hushed while peeking over his shoulder. “On the date with Jo… things may have—”

“Mate!” I breathed out.

“Shut up, shut up.” He slowed as we climbed the deck, hands in his pockets. “Act casual.”

“Right, yeah. Totally cool.” I mimicked his stance, craning my neck to check if the others were watching.

“Nothing to see here. Just two mates headed to the kitchen…”

Sticking out my elbows, I leaned to whisper, “But lad what—”

“Hey Li. Wow! Round one was great, round two of this outfit is even better!” he cut in with a compliment as we reached the shade.

Her dewy features brightened. “Thanks, man.”

“You girls miss us?” he hastily inquired before I could, and crossed the wooden platform. Sitting down at the breakfast bar, he carefully placed his elbows on the edge of the counter.

Posting up at the end of the island, I flatly drummed my palms on the border of the two arrow-straight rows. I peered over the fourteen Insta-perfect wraps in progress, taking note of the ingredients as Selia reached for the next addition. _These look like summer…_

_Focus McKenzie. What happened on the date?!_

“Of course we missed you! And Gare missed you. He was in here sulking with what was apparently a ‘sandwich’… FYI, we are out of multigrain,” she answered while portioning out pieces of seasoned chicken from a cutting board onto the spinach, crumbled bacon, feta, and juicy sliced strawberries of each tortilla. Working from left to right, she let a short silence linger until she noticed Ibrahim’s demeanour. “So… R Man, my guy, Grand Slam of all Islanders…”

He grinned bashfully. “That’s a sweet thing to say.”

“How was your date?”

“Um,” hesitating, he looked between us and out to the lawn, “actually, that’s why I came over. I could use a woman’s opinion too.”

Setting the board in the sink, Selia studied him thoughtfully. “For sure, hun. But is it something you should tell Shannon?”

Ibrahim’s shoulders hunched inward as he wordlessly cringed, mouth stretched into a nervous line.

“Don’t worry, we won’t judge. You can always talk with us.”

“Yeah, mate. We’re here for you,” I jointly supported, gently squeezing my girl’s shoulder.

Inviting my touch with her warm smile, she drizzled what looked to be homemade poppyseed dressing on the nearest wrap with a spoon. _I like still being ‘us’._

“Thanks guys. I really needed to hear that,” he exhaled in relief, resting his cheek on his fist. “So I’ve been thinking about how to handle this. I guess to start off, um, Bobby had his date first so I checked out the spa a bit…”

“What was it like?” Selia’s patient tone softened her question.

“A really classy affair.” His posture eased. “Gorgeous view of the sea. I’ll be honest, it was a bit of me. Then Jo and I had our date.”

She carried on down the bottom row. “Sounds beautiful. I think it’s called the Balearic Sea. I remember looking it up before we got here. We’re right on the border of the Mediterranean. How was the massage, though?”

“The massage was amazing. It was a really good sports massage for the lads.”

“You boys deserved a little pampering. We’ve had some rough days in here.”

“Awww, you’re such a sweetheart, Li. But aye, it was great to get out of the Villa—almost be a proper tourist.” I began rolling the wraps closed while she weaved creamy lines atop on the final seven.

“One hundred percent,” Ibrahim concurred. “Maybe it was the massage, or maybe it was Jo’s company, but I felt really comfortable on the date.”

“That’s a good sign,” Selia encouraged as she set aside the small bowl, joining in on my task. “What was she like?”

“Jo’s pretty cool. She’s so open and chatty.” He chuckled to himself.

“It seems like she made an impression.” Her curious eyes surveyed his face before shooting an amused look my way. “I could see her being a nice fit for the Villa.”

“She is a bit…”

“A bit what?”

“A bit of an over sharer. I don’t think she can help herself. It was just totally different to the last few days with Shannon. Maybe I was too into the chat… or we were both a bit too comfortable,” he trailed off, appearing to wrestle with what he should say.

“Ooo! Is this a spicy, two basket situation Rahim?” she lightheartedly teased.

He cocked a brow in confusion. “What are you on about?”

“Never mind. Tell us what happened,” she replied casually, sending me a subtle wink.

 _I like that as an inside joke between us, too._ I winked back with a grin, hustling to the other side of the island. Retrieving a platter and new cutting board, I pulled a fresh knife out of the block by the cooktop and returned to my station to start plating up our snack in halves. Cutting to reveal the vibrant red and fresh green, I began arranging the presentation on the banana leaf pattern as Ibrahim let out a sigh.

“So, after the first bit of the date was over we,” he paused and looked away, pursing his lips.

Selia’s knowing expression curved hers back into a smile. “You kissed her.”

“No!” His alarmed eyes grew larger. “I… she…”

“Mhm, I knew it. I can see it written on your face.” She tilted her head at him. “But who would write it in sharpie, I wonder?”

Panicked, he reflexively covered his forehead.

“Kidding, hun.” She giggled, marking two bacon-loaded halves with toothpicks.

I chuckled with her. “Right, I think this one’s been around me too long.”

“Impossible.” She fondly smoothed her thumb across my cheek, making my heart skip before her gaze fixed back onto our mate. “Seriously though, what happened Rahim?”

Another sigh punctuated his admission, “She leaned over across the table and kissed me.”

 _Really?!_ I nearly dropped a half on the floor. “Whoa, what did you do?”

“Well, I pulled away, didn’t I?” he defensively returned.

Selia pouted, “Aw, but that would have been such a cute place for a proper first kiss.”

“I kissed her on the cheek at the start of the date.”

“Okay, so kind of first kiss adjacent? Not bad.”

He shifted shyly on his barstool. “But at lunch it was all her…”

“So you wanted that kiss to happen, eh?” Bending forward, she squinted at him. “Hell fucking yeah, you did!”

The golf pro blushed furiously under her pleased gaze.

Drawing back, she straightened a few wraps on the platter. “Hun, I think you should tell Shannon. I’m stoked that you had a fun date, but you are coupled up with another girl. Consider her feelings in this. Just be honest. Get your thoughts in order, we’ll get some food in you, and things will be just fine. We won’t say anything, right B?”

I nodded. “Selia’s right, big man. Have a chat with her.”

“Like Bobby said, we’re here for you.” Moving closer, she folded her fingers together on my shoulder. “We know you’re not a player.”

“Yeah, you can count on us.” I covertly traced up and down her back, grazing my fingertips along her ink to the fabric of her dress. _We’re still a team._

He smiled gratefully. “Thank you. I swear she tried to kiss me.”

“We believe you,” Selia assured. “I’m certain if you explain everything to Shannon, she will too.”

Ibrahim puffed his cheeks, blowing out the air with a frown. “Should I just go and tell her now?”

“Food first to get your head in the game. If you need five minutes to lift and meditate on it, I’ll make sure no one disturbs you. Figure out what you want to say, but then definitely be the one to break it to her. You know what this place is like.”

“You’re right. You’re dead right. I’m going to talk to Shannon,” he resolved, taking two halves from the plate. “The kiss wasn’t a massive deal, but she should know. Cheers, guys.”

“No worries.”

“It’s what we’re here for, mate,” I added on. _I like still being ‘we’._ Offering a broad grin, I parted from my girl to give him a couple encouraging pats on the back.

“OH… MY… LIFE!” Chelsea’s high pitch rang out to the garden from inside the Villa.

Gary bolted up from his lounger and scrambled to the deck. “Did you hear that?”

“France heard that.” Lottie skidded to a stop in her heels beside him.

A shocked squeal penetrated the glass of the windows, “Oh em gee! I can’t believe they would do that!”

“Who did what? What’s going on?” Hope called out.

The three of us exchanged worried glances around the counter. _That can’t be good._

“Can you…” Selia motioned to the wraps.

I gave a nod. “Sure darlin’.”

“You’re the best, Captain.” She planted a hurried kiss on my flushed cheek.

_I want to be. For you._

Racing to the hall with Ibrahim, she disappeared into the Villa with Gary and Lottie following close behind. The others hurried up the decking, rounding the island’s countertop to speculate on the commotion. Graham and Noah hovered over their girls, Marisol scrutinizing my face for a hint of useful information. Henrik pulled up the closest barstool. I turned the snacks toward him, serving a friendly smile as the others helped themselves. Selecting a half from the plate, he took a large, enthusiastic bite while Jo did the same in her seat on his right. Shannon observed her through the tint of her sunglasses until she approached, poking at a strawberry slice.

“Thanks Bob.” Noah toasted with this wrap.

I grabbed one for myself. “Don’t thank me. Selia did all the work.”

Hope seemed to be taking hers to go, starting off towards the hallway with Marisol. “We’ll see what all the fuss is about up there. It might be a text.”

“Report back,” Graham directed, his large tattooed knuckles dwarfing the snack in his hand.

Biting down into the soft outer shell, the delicious contrast of savoury and sweet met my palate.

 _Tonight will be great. The lads will be distracted by the new arrivals, I’ll have a cuddle with Li on the terrace…_ My nerves built as I chewed. _The girls will get on. Probably._

Towel slung lazily around my hips, I tidied a few locs between my palms in front of the dressing room mirror. Gary’s flannel had been left behind on the counter above the low drawers, him and Ibrahim having disappeared again after I’d filled the sink to let the dishes soak downstairs. My second outfit of the day was going to be a last-minute decision, my freshly laundered clothes pile strewn across the floor from my earlier trial and error. Noah was too busy to hold up options, currently occupied by Henrik and Graham in front of his cupboard. Their discussion sounded like it was about the dates. Brimming with his trademark energy, the Swede made animated gestures across from the more stoic storyteller, their audience of one forming a moustached grin as they carried on.

 _Feck, I should’ve trimmed. There could be a recoupling soon._ I poked at my slight treasure trail before overhearing Noah, “Elisa built up her brand from scratch, actually. She’s really smart and driven. It’s not enough to turn my head, though.”

“We all saw that coming,” Graham chaffed after a short, hearty chuckle. He turned to Henrik. “What about you, mate?”

“Me and Selia had a quick chat,” he paused, glancing over, “and she’s really supportive like she was with Blake. And Chelsea, too.” _Oh?_ “So yeah, I think I’m still keeping my options open. Elisa isn’t my usual type, but I do like her vibe. Lots of energy. She’s a seriously cool lady into some great music.”

“What if she’s dead interested?”

“I’d give it a fair shot.” He shrugged nonchalantly.

Smoothing out the cuff of his sleeves, the tall librarian mentioned slowly, “It looked like you both were interested…”

“Just banter, innit?” the nautically-inked lad caught his drift. “I’m secure in my couple. Marisol’s sound.”

Squeezing a swirl of lotion in my palm, I massaged it into my skin before I crossed the room to sit on the ottoman.

Noah acknowledged me with an upnod, imparting to Graham, “You could get to the final with her. You’re pretty strong together.”

“It’s funny, at first I thought my game plan was to try it on with as many girls as possible,” he admitted candidly. “And I honestly thought I’d do whatever it took to get in here, but then I met her and she completely turned my head. They say don’t put all your eggs in one basket, but I can’t help it if they just toppled into the damn thing.”

 _We could open an omelette bar at this rate, boys._ I grinned up at him. “That’s nice to hear. She sayin’ that she found the ‘spark’ with you?”

“She may have mentioned one.” He smirked mysteriously.

“Great! That’s really great,” I congratulated. _Finally._ “She’s been a lot happier since bringin’ you back.”

“Thanks Bob. Did you get on with Jo?”

“She’s a laugh. Lots of interestin’ chat,” I summarized. _Way flirty. She’s set on staying, I’ll give her that._ “She had a wee bit of trouble with my accent. We don’t have loads in common, but the date was fun.”

“Any plans to graft tonight?”

“Nah. I’ve got to keep Hope in for our boy here.” I gestured to Noah, aware of Henrik’s gaze.

“What about Selia, then?” the Thor lookalike put forward hesitantly. _Don’t start, lad._

Reluctant to give details, I kept my answer vague, “Well, we’re workin’ that out…”

_We’re just not properly together. I need to fix that._

“I get it, mate. Whatever happens, happens,” he conveyed brightly. “It’ll be her decision.”

“Aye, it will be,” I submitted, achieving a convincing smile.

 _There’s not much I can do if she ever does end up fancying him. I’ll just have to deal with it… and eat loads of cake with a tub of ice cream._ _That won’t ‘happen’… right?_ My stomach turned. I pressed the side of my phone on the ottoman, sneaking glance at the screen. Our couple selfie lit up before I flipped it over. _She said ‘always’. She said we’ll get through this._

“We should get a move on. It’s been over an hour,” Noah changed the subject, opening his cupboard to select a pair of jeans as he stripped off his navy trousers. “I’ll go find Rahim and Gary.”

“I’m ready to head down. You gonna throw on some shorts, Bob?” Graham motioned to my towel.

“Maybe, but I’d catch a nice breeze in this,” I returned jokingly, standing with my feet planted shoulder width apart, hands on my hips.

He cracked up with the lads. “Proper cheeky.”

“Right, not all cheek. Calm yourselves,” I served back. “Gotta leave somethin’ to the imagination.”

Kneeling to tie his white trainers, Noah chuckled and shook his head.

“Can’t have the girls gettin’ too excited their first night in,” I finished, winking down at him.

“We’ll go keep the newbies company.” Henrik began to head out with the sailor. “See you down there, Bobster.”

“Tell ‘em Mr. Love Island will be arrivin’ shortly.”

“All five feet and nine inches of you?” Graham ribbed.

“There’s a quarter on the end of that, thanks,” I reminded as I bounced on tiptoe, earning a laugh. _If I stand straight…_

Noah waited for them to fully shut the door before he angled himself towards me. A faint smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth, he prodded secretively, “Sleeping outside tonight?”

“You reservin’ a particular daybed?” I asked with a mischievous smile.

Resting a large hand on my shoulder, he palmed back his hair. “I’ll be on the sofa later. Thought you could do with a bit of privacy.”

“What for?” I looked up at him, perplexed.

“Honestly…” he sighed, folding his arms.

I blinked back until I realized. “Oh! Right. Well… thanks? But we’re not, erm…”

Noah raised his eyebrows.

“Anyway,” I quickly moved on, willing my cheeks not to redden, “I reckon Gary will lend you his specs and build you a well fancy cupboard under the stairs if you ask. I’ll know to avoid that one until the next recouplin’.”

He rolled his eyes and ruffled my hair. “I’ll see where he’s gone off to.”

“Take his flannel with you?” I headed over to the abandoned plaid shirt.

“Sure, Bob,” he accepted, easily catching it in the air after I tossed it over.

I followed my laundry’s path back to my cupboard. “See you in a bit!”

He made his way towards the door, pausing for a moment before he turned the handle. “Don’t forget the dress code.”

“Aye, I know.” I flashed him an impish grin. “This time I’ll ‘impress’ the pants straight off you.”

“Put some _on_ before you do, alright?” He laughed, leaving the room.

_If I got proper dressed up, wouldn’t have to, mate._

Pulling on a pair of boxers, I shed the towel and adjusted myself before stepping into my lightest khaki shorts. Looping my belt through, I left them open as I prodded a shirt with my toe, and then another. _Ah feck, I can’t decide._ I picked both up from the tiles, closing my eyes while rapidly switching them between hands at arm’s length. Lowering my left, I opened to see the ‘forest green’ option in my right. The defeated blue dropped down to its new place on the floor as I slipped on the winner and started buttoning; stopping at three in Noah’s absence. Rolling the short sleeves after tucking in the bottom, I fastened my belt on my way back to the mirror.

_‘I love your freckles.’_

Tugging the fabric to expose more of my chest, I evaluated my reflection as I passed a few fingers over the sun-darkened marks. I wished she really would kiss each one. Confident enough were showing, I turned to step into my shoes and collected my phone before heading out into the hall on a mission.

_Right. Good vibes only. No falling out. Just fun._

The newcomers were laughing along with Henrik by the time I sauntered into the kitchen, both of them still in their high stilettos. They leaned against the side of the island that displayed the now lit up lettering of ‘Eat, Sleep, Crack On, Repeat’, their conversation appearing to be in line with the second half. I slid onto a barstool at the breakfast bar next to the tall blonde, Graham having taken my earlier spot as he stood directly across from the girls with a length of countertop and a lone water bottle between them.

“It’s so smooth,” Elisa flirtatiously ran a finger down Henrik’s outstretched arm, “especially after the spa.”

“It’s like that all over, really.” He grinned and held out his hands for her. “Except for these. They’re calloused from climbing. One day, actually, I’d love to climb Mount Kilimanjaro for charity.”

“Sounds dangerous.”

“Not if you know what you’re doing.” He gave her an exaggerated wink. “But yeah, I’ve been told before I’ve got great hands. I moisturize a lot because they get covered in chalk.”

“I bet girls appreciate that.” She batted her eyelashes.

“Aye, I bet they do.” I nudged him playfully. _She seems ‘dead interested’. Good._ “It’s the symmetry that makes a great set of hands. Mine are like mirrors of each other. No scars, great cuticles. Softer than anythin’ and smooth with long fingers. I reckon I could hand model on the side.”

“I wear gloves to protect mine when I’m out at sea, that’s how they stay soft.” Graham placed his on the stone surface.

“Why does only one say ‘BOAT’?” Jo questioned after examining them, pointing at his knuckles.

“‘Hold fast’ was too cliché, and the crew talked me into it after a few too many at our local.” His features spread into a wide grin toward me. “C’mon Bob. Lay yours on the table. I hear I’m your competition.”

“Feast your eyes, mate.” I proudly presented mine facedown.

He slid his over, observing, “Yours are more even on both sides of your middle…”

“See, I told you! My hands are so symmetrical.”

Hovering his palms next to them, Henrik spread is fingers. “They look the same as mine.”

I squinted to compare. _Sort of, I guess…_

“Maybe you guys are hand twins!” Graham chuckled in amusement.

“My long lost hand brother!” I declared over the sound of heels. “I knew I’d find you.”

Accompanied by a sharp staccato on pavement in the hallway, the girls rounded the corner and fanned out to surround the island. Chelsea nervously made a b-line for the fridge behind them, retrieving a bottle of champagne. She scurried to the far cupboard for a glass, ducking down as Shannon cleared her throat.

“Boys, we need to have a chat,” she asserted, striding around to the other end of the breakfast bar in front of Jo.

“This hand is your hand…oh no, wait!” I merrily sang until I felt the tension choke the room, finishing sadly, “That’s my hand.”

“A serious one.”

Glancing to a concerned Marisol on his left, the ginger lad pushed off the counter. “Guess that’s our cue to leave!”

“No, the guys should stay,” Lottie halted him, positioning herself beside the sink with Hope. “They might know more.”

 _Feck._ I awkwardly fixated on my hands to avoid the Aussie’s eyes.

“They don’t need this smoke.” Selia emerged from the hall in short black lace, firmly advising, “Shannon, sort this out privately.”

Henrik shifted uncomfortably. “Smoke?”

“She means trouble, lad,” I explained as my girl headed over to stand in-between us. _But it does feel like putting out fires… all the damn time._

He raised his ‘twin’ palms. “Oh. Well, don’t get me involved.”

“What are we supposed to know about?” Graham gave in and pried.

I stiffened, bracing myself for the inevitable drama ahead. Curling her fingers around my bicep in a gentle grip, Selia rubbed small, calming circles on my back. I heaved a sigh. _We were supposed to have a laugh tonight. Can we not fight and just be mates? Things don’t always have to kick off…_

“Elisa, there is no point in whispering,” Hope broke up an apparent side chat. “She told us all what you said.”

“Um… I’m a little confused,” Jo prompted _._

I shared a furtive glance with my girl. _This is definitely about the date, isn’t it?_

“Would any of you like some bubbles with that?” Chelsea caught the group’s attention, raising the bottle by its neck.

“You read my mind.” Selia smiled thankfully.

She returned the expression tenfold. “Coming right up, babes.”

“So are we not going to address the elephant in the room?” The influencer tossed her long weave.

Shannon gritted her teeth at the second new Islander. “I’ll have a drink.”

Jo didn’t seem to notice. “Me too.”

Reaching back into the cupboard, our resident bubbly connoisseur darted back and forth to arrange several glasses in a row in front of us. “You know what they say,” she began, pouring the fizzing liquid into each flute, “even if the glass is half full or half empty, it’s still a glass that needs topping up!”

The other newcomer narrowed her eyes as she helped herself to a drink.

“I’ve never heard anyone say that,” Graham commented skeptically.

Chelsea shrugged him off, eagerly angling herself toward Shannon to continue serving. “Say when…” A satisfying hiss came from the rising bubbles as they steadily climbed the walls of the glass, forming a thin white layer on top.

Hand locked on her chain-mailed hip, an accusatory Elisa persisted, “I really thought I could trust you.”

“You can!” she defended, pouring faster and almost splashing the champagne out of the next flute. “I just thought she had a right to know…”

“Yeah, but not bloody everyone!”

“I haven’t told the boys yet.”

Henrik took the bait. “Told us what?”

“That’s not the real issue here.” Shannon snatched the full glass from Chelsea, pivoting to the new girls. “Jo, I need to know. Did you do it?”

“What is ‘it’?” The tattooed racer looked to the others. “What happened?”

“Don’t play the fucking innocent card. You know what you’ve done.”

“Please girls,” Selia pinched the bridge of her nose, “I know we’re in Spain, but this is not the Inquisition. Shannon, it’s not worth it.”

“Easy for you to say, Selia. She didn’t try it on with either of the lads you’re stringing along,” she shot back.

I tensed. _Don’t give her a reaction. That’s what she wants._

My girl stilled at my side, cadence measured, “Sweetie, sit yourself down. I’m honestly trying to help you. Do not drag these boys into this.”

“What the hell do you mean, ‘try it on’?” Jo interrupted before Lottie could speak.

“You know exactly what I mean.” The Irish Islander hotly crossed her arms and rested on her back foot. “Did you kiss Ibrahim on that date?”

_She’s new. She did what any one of these girls would’ve done…_

Impressed, Graham clapped twice in approval. “Nice one, Jo!”

“Yeah, Rahim’s a lovely lad,” Henrik supported.

The newcomer chewed her lip nervously. “I would never. I don’t even…”

“He’s my lad, Henrik,” Shannon snapped, whipping her head around. “No one crosses me with my guy.”

Graham blinked. “But you’ve only been together for like—”

“Time is just a number. Our feelings are strong.”

“My bad,” he muttered half to his partner.

Selia had enough. “If your feelings are strong, then _talk_ to your man. You’re in a partnership. Hun, I don’t understand why you can’t just trust him to tell you what happened. Give Rahim the respect he deserves by discussing this with _him_ before you light a match in this Villa.”

_He didn’t think much of the kiss, anyway. He could reassure her._

“You haven’t spoken to him about it yet?” Henrik stood in surprise, looking out onto the lawn. “We should go and get him. Where is he?”

Shannon shut them down, “No! I don’t want to go accusing my guy until I know the facts.”

“Oh, but I didn’t…” Jo protested, brows knotted in distress.

“Don’t make the lie even worse,” Elisa scoffed.

Hope piled on, “Everyone is saying that you kissed him, Jo. Well, Elisa and Chelsea more pacifically.”

“Specifically Hope,” Marisol corrected.

“Pacifically?”

Exasperated, Lottie rolled her eyes. “It’s specifically!”

“That’s what I said.”

_Not you girls too._

Elisa abruptly set down her glass. “I saw you, Jo. You kissed him.”

“That’s rubbish! I never kissed him! I didn’t do anything like that, honestly. You can’t prove anything,” she hurried through her words.

_Everyone’s so upset… Right, I can fix this._

“It sounds like you guys need old Judge Bobby to sort out your troubles!” I intervened before they could escalate further.

“I wouldn’t get involved, mate,” Graham warned.

“Nah, it’s alright! I’m doin’ pro bono work today.” I grinned, rising from my seat. “Lay on the facts to me. Let me help you guys.”

My girl wrapped herself around my arm. “Maybe some structured, outside mediation would help at this point. I’ve been getting nowhere, B.”

“No. We don’t need him right now,” Elisa rejected.

Selia’s eyes raked over her with an intimidating glare. “Want to say that _kinder_ , hun?”

“Sorry, Bobby.” She shrank back.

“We don’t want to spread this gossip any further.” Hope gave me a sympathetic glance.

_But I just—_

“Yes, Bobby. You need to leave,” Shannon ordered. “The same goes for the rest of you guys.”

“Why?” Graham challenged.

“I can’t have you stirring the pot and talking shite to Ibrahim before I’ve had a chat with him.”

Separating to reach for her glass, Selia downed her drink.

“You boys should go. There’s too many cooks in this kitchen,” Elisa directed.

_But this cook can help…_

“Fine by me.” Graham shared a meaningful look with Henrik as he headed towards the hall.

Following his lead, the Swede sighed passively, “Yeah, this drama seems pointless.”

“I just wanted to make sure you girls were all okay,” I spoke up defeatedly. _I don’t want us to shout each other down anymore._ “Well… I’m always here if you want to talk about stuff…”

I hung my head. Leaving the kitchen, my hands slid into my pockets as I crossed the patio. I trudged over the lights between the wooden boards and patch of artificial grass to the poolside, Selia’s assertion fading behind me, “I don’t expect you all to get along right now, but you _will_ keep this civil…”

Wriggling out of my shoes, I resigned myself to a paved seat at the deep end with a broken sigh. The cool water swallowed my legs as I swung them in. I gripped the edge. Everything welled up inside me at once. The anxiety I had forced down for days hit my throat, my scattered thoughts swirling and thick in the night air.

_You can’t do anything right, McKenzie. You can’t even keep this ‘Summer Family’ together._

“Don’t you dare walk away from me Jo!” Shannon spat, hot on her heels before cornering her at the sun loungers.

I casted my gaze down into the illuminated pool. The square-tiled lines at the bottom wavered with the motion of my feet, blurred at the edges of my vision. My heart sank.

 _Maybe I shouldn’t have said anything at all…_ _I always mess up._

Elisa fired her insult over her heeled steps on the decking, “You’re a gossip sneezer.”

“You come back here, you, um,” Chelsea struggled through her comeback, “Salty… Caramel… Sucker!”

“That’s not got the same ring to it, hun,” the new arrival’s snide dismissal sounded like it came from near the firepit.

“Argh!”

Another pair of stilettos rapped on the wood, two slower sets behind them.

 _Name-calling is never the answer…_ I couldn’t look. Shoulders slumped, my ex’s go-to seemed louder than the girls’ shouting in my head, _‘You’re such a child.’_ The breakups before her were deafening on replay. _‘This isn’t going anywhere.’ ‘It was just a bit of fun.’_

“I didn’t kiss him! Why would I kiss him?!” Jo’s denial collided with the influencer’s blame across the lawn.

“None of this would have happened if you hadn’t gossip sneezed,” she harshly argued, Chelsea’s reply lost in the simultaneous bickering.

_No one would have to be upset if I could just fix this. We could be a happy family._

The interrogation soon descended into a tailspin on the loungers. After a refusal from Shannon, I heard Selia try to reason with her, “These ‘facts’ you’re trying to pry out of Jo won’t put your mind at ease. Discussing this with your partner will. It feels like you just want ammunition for an argument.”

“Have another drink, Selia,” she clapped back. _That was uncalled for…_

My girl didn’t retaliate, “I know you’re hurt. I understand it’s frustrating that I’m not taking sides, but I’m trying to give you the best advice I can.”

_If I didn’t say anything, you’d have someone on your side._

Their exchange was drowned out by the other girls’ retreat back up the decking until Jo vehemently insisted, “There was no dance!”

“But how was the cloth involved?!” Lottie pleaded after her brisk footsteps, “Wait! I just want to know about the tablecloth!”

_I’m not built for this after all…_

Creating tiny ripples on the surface with my toes, I felt a featherlight, familiar set of fingertips glide across my shoulders. Selia lowered herself down on my left, resting a careful hand on my back. Her gaze outpoured concern. It was for me. _You always care._

“Hey Li,” I managed, “sorry I wasn’t much help back there. I was just worried about you lot, but I think I might have made things worse.”

“You did nothing wrong, Bobby,” she assured sweetly.

“You really think?”

“Mhm. Shannon needs to work things out with Rahim. It’s not your fault that everyone was too caught up in their own anger and frustration. Emotions were high. They weren’t ready to hear anyone else.”

 _You always listen._ I gave her a weak smile. “You’re right, you’re so right. I hate seein’ people argue like that.”

She tucked one of my locs back into place. _You always put me back together._

“I never used to care about drama. Save it for the stage or the TV screen, you know?”

“It’s stressful when it feels so constant. I’m on your team, B. I’ve got you.” Her dark hues softened, leaning into my side. “Don’t worry, okay? I’ll protect you.”

“Oh, please do, Selia.” I held our gaze for a moment, allowing myself to inch closer. I clasped and unclasped my hands in my lap. Taking a deep breath, my thoughts began tumbling out, “It’s just different in here. I feel responsible for everythin’, and that means I always want to fix everythin’. You know, like… with us and everythin’ and all that history. It’s the same.”

Selia laced her fingers with mine. _I just want to hold on to you._

“I always want to fix this kind of stuff. And when I can’t, it’s like,” I felt her tiny squeeze, “my whole world falls apart a little bit.” Sighing sadly, I kicked my feet out of the water. A few drops accidentally splashed back onto our legs, raised voices from the kitchen spilling back out onto the lawn.

“Hey, ‘everything’ can be overwhelming. It’s not all your responsibility,” she soothed.

“Sometimes I feel like it is. When I was the judge, I really felt like I took on that role and all the responsibility that comes with it. Maybe you’re right, though,” I considered quietly. “Perhaps that’s too much for me to take on in here.”

“It _is_ a lot to take on. You do so much for our friends, Bobby. We can be there for them, but you don’t have to fix everything.”

“I know… It’s just really hard with everythin’ in the Villa bein’ such close quarters not to try,” I bowed my head to wipe my eyes, “but you’re right, it’s not my duty to try and fix everythin’. I don’t need to be in the glue in this. It’s good to just talk it out sometimes. Takes the weight off.”

Her affectionate tone washed over me as she delicately lifted my chin, “I’m only worried about you being okay. You look exhausted, baby.”

“Lookin’ for a solution to every problem can be exhaustin’.” I relaxed into a smile before stretching to yawn. “Speakin’ of exhausted. I think it’s time we went to bed.”

She stifled a tiny yawn of her own.

“This chat actually meant so much to me, Selia. And not only that,” I looked down, blushing as I grinned to myself, “you really do, like… mean a lot to me too.”

_More than anyone. I’m sorry I’m no good at coming out with how I feel._

She tenderly kissed my shoulder, lightly brushing her steady fingertips down my back. “We’re in this together. I’m here to listen to anything that’s on your mind.”

“Come on, we should head off to bed and get some rest. A good sleep always makes things feel a little better,” I invited, raising my legs out of the water.

Getting up from the pool’s edge, I helped Selia to her feet with both hands. She stepped into her heels, keeping herself balanced with my palms before I gathered her in my arms under the stars. _Please feel the same._ Swaying and holding her close, I softly pecked the side of her head and breathed in the summer-filled notes of her hair. She nuzzled her face into the curve of my neck with a little smile, wrapping tighter around my waist. I struggled to let her go, parting reluctantly as we realized the garden had gone quiet.

Collecting my shoes from the grass, we walked back towards the Villa together. She let me lead the way, taking my hand as we reached the steps of the deck. There wasn’t any sign of our housemates from the view of the deserted patio. I kept our fingers entwined, giving her a squeeze once I opened the door in the outside hallway. We passed a flushed Hope and Noah on the staircase, heading into the empty bathroom after waving goodnight to Lottie bundled up in the nearest bed. Arriving at the furthest sink, I tossed my low-tops onto the tiles below the overburdened towel rack. Selia slid out of my grip to lift her hair, moving it aside as I stepped behind her. I carefully pulled down the zip of her dress, revealing more of her tanned skin and the sheer band of her bra. Turning around with a contented sigh, my girl pressed a silent thank you to my lips with hers. It felt like a small glimpse into our future. It suddenly became all I could think about.

_If I can’t fix everything, just please let me fix this._

My flat dissolved into a blur of colours as I stirred from a kiss on my cheek.

I rubbed my eyes, disoriented, and mind foggy. “Wha? What time is it? Am I gonna be late?”

The sheets felt different, but I was in bed. My phone wasn’t playing any of the tunes I had set for my alarms. There was a breeze in the warm air without an open window. Selia was no longer perched on my kitchen table, instead framed by draped linen and a blue sky above. _Are we still in the Villa?_ I propped myself up on my elbows to look around, blinded by the reflection of the sunlight on the infinity pool’s surface. _Damn, we are._

She tilted her head. “Late for what, B?”

“My shift,” I confessed, cheeks heated as I flopped back onto the mattress. “Forgot I was in here.”

Her adoring smile upturned her plush lips. “I’m sorry to wake you. We’re heading out on a girls’ day to the beach. It’s supposed to be a secret, but I didn’t want you to worry about where we all went.”

“Thanks for bein’ so thoughtful babe.”

Gracefully slipping under the covers, she placed her hand over mine to smooth her thumb across my knuckles. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m alright.” I slid an arm under her pillow. “A lot better after a cuddle.”

“Mm, I’m sorry we have to cuddle out here.”

“I don’t mind.” _I’ll cuddle you anywhere._

Caressing the back of my neck, she guided my head onto her soft chest and stroked my fade. I enveloped her in a hug around the waist, closing my eyes as her words pleasantly vibrated beneath my cheek, “I wish we could go to the beach together.”

“Yeah,” I smiled against her lavender and vanilla-scented skin, “to Stevenston or Irvine.”

Her nails grazed soothingly along my scalp. “Mhm.”

“Glasgow’s pretty close to both, you know,” I hinted.

“You’ll have to take me, then. We could do a day trip of our own.”

“We’ll have to _sea_ , won’t we?” I nuzzled into her.

She shook with her short giggle, fingertips moving to trace shapes on my back.

_Please stay with me._

We lay together in a comfortable silence, the birdsong distant as I shifted my leg between hers. Warm and close, her body fit perfectly with mine. It was what every morning could be. We’d be alone, wrapped up in bed before starting our days. I’d bring her croissants, the best green tea, and any jam she’d fancy after a fun, cheeky shower. Elbows-deep in flour, we would make flaky pastries together on weekends. We could be everything I wanted. My girl carded through my dreads, each pass drifting my mind back toward dreams of sugar-dusted kisses. She was sweet all over—her taste, the things she’d say.

_I want to still be ‘us’ on the outside—officially us._

Her phone buzzed too soon, its ding muffled by the bedsheets. I lifted my head, giving her room to feel for the zip before she retrieved it from her pouch. Holding the screen aloft, she read the text with her cute squint. She let out a sigh. “I have to go. I’m sorry. Lottie says they’re all at the entrance.”

“Have fun with the girls! I’ll miss you.” I rolled onto my side as she climbed out of bed.

“I’ll miss you too.” Selia bent down, leaving a kiss on my forehead. “Your mango and water are in the fridge. Get some more sleep, ‘kay? We’ll be back later.”

“Okay bae,” I replied happily. Burying half my face into the pillow, I closed my eyes again as I felt her pull the duvet over my shoulder and tuck it in around me. I smiled into the cotton.

_We could have a future together. Please let me be the one you really want._

Several degrees hotter, the sun had baked me inside my blankets until I rose with it like an unwilling loaf of bread. I shuffled into the kitchen in my sandals and a sleepy haze, abandoning an unmade tangle of sheets. Gary was already fixing himself a cuppa beside the hidden pantry door, teabags littering the countertop behind the breakfast bar. His hair in chaos from a presumably head-tossing conversation in his sleep, he stood in his grey joggers with the milk in hand.

He raised it to greet me. “Alright, bruv?”

“Mornin’ Big G,” I acknowledged, raspy from my second helping of dreams.

Joining him in front of the kettle, I grabbed one of the teabags strewn about before selecting a clean cup beside the rifled-through tea box. I dropped in the fragrant leaves and added the hot water, weighing the pitcher to determine there was enough left for the other lads. Satisfied, I set it back down on its base.

Gary clapped his mitt on my shoulder. “The girls are gone.”

“They’re out for a beach day…” My eyes widened. _Ah feck!_

“I knew she’d tell you,” he said, smirking over the steam wafting from his drink.

I recovered quickly, “How’s that then?”

Returning to his bowl of cereal on the island, he tucked in sideways while half-seated on the barstool. His features calmed into a thoughtful expression. He stroked his beard, studying my face. Pausing to eat a spoonful of flakes, he maintained eye contact and chewed. His brows lowered in concentration. “You’re both melts.”

“That’s it?” I began cracking up.

He stifled a laugh. “You were expecting a written report?”

I rubbed my chin. “Aye, colour-coded with a pie chart. Wait, no. I’ve changed my mind. Leave out the chart. Just pie.”

“I’ll get right on that,” Gary chuckled, “but you’re gonna have to bake it.”

_I haven’t baked her anything since the talent contest._

“If we’ve got the ingredients in,” I answered on my way to the fridge before swinging open the stainless steel door. A container of mango chunks was stacked above the pineapple I’d cut up for Selia, the clear plastic water bottle with my name in pink on the middle shelf below. It was frosted from the remaining ice cubes inside. Slices of lemon floated between them, their brilliant yellow standing out as I hastily retrieved it. Enjoying a sip, I headed back to my steeping tea and leaned against the counter.

_She loves peach and French vanilla…_

“I won’t tell her she’s coupled up with Henrik if you don’t,” he offered amusedly, motioning toward my water bottle.

Fighting off a smile, I took a longer sip. “Sure.”

His mouth formed a gradual frown after another spoonful. “I don’t want to say it, but… he might choose her. If he can’t decide. She’d be his safety net to stay in the Villa. I reckon there aren’t many recouplings left, either. You may need a backup plan if he picks before you, mate.”

“Right…”

_I don’t have one._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Pirates coming soon!


	33. Beachside Basket Cases

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selia POV.
> 
> The girls in the Villa head to the beach for sun and fun on their very own girls' day out. Conflict resurfaces as Selia learns more about Shannon's strategy.

**Selia**

Wringing out the ends of my hair, I stepped into my abandoned sandals under the beachfront cabana’s thatched roof. Tropical flowers sprung out of an arrangement of glistening fresh fruit centred on its bar top, either side lined with candles floating amongst petals in votives of hand-blown glass. I strapped the leather around my feet and gazed back out to the white sand welcoming each rolling wave parted by rock not yet swallowed by the tide. The palms rustled in the salty breeze along the shore, rattan chairs and sun-bleached tables enjoying temporary shade beside them on the warmed pavers of the patio. Bordering the stools wrapped around the bar, a terraced pool sparkled in the morning light. The girls were soaking in the sunshine on a row of loungers, toes un-dipped while they basked themselves upon plush, ivory cushions. Garnet-red sangria rested in their glasses, some set aside atop low wooden tables crowded with the contents of the spa totes we’d discovered after a ‘ladies’ time’ toast.

I retrieved the two shells I had collected from my pouch, admiring their smooth ridges in my hand as I pictured their exact placement on my windowsill. They would take the honoured spot between my grandfather’s prized beachcombed nautiluses—where all important memories belonged. Displayed above the jazz and blues records he left behind, they’d catch every sunset in their new home filled with music. Duke Ellington and his orchestra would keep them company on rainy afternoons.

 _Just a little piece of the place I won’t forget._ With a private smile, I carefully tucked the shells away before pouring my second drink and sauntering over to rejoin the group.

Scented lotion, manicure kits, and eye masks lay between Chelsea and Lottie settled near the far end, the only girls apart from a fatigued Jo keeping their appointment with ‘mani-pedi o’clock’. Draping her long, silken legs across the lounger beside the cyclist, Elisa had coincidently managed to coordinate her bikini with the golden gel patches below her lashes. Hope took a determined sip at her middle post, set on her proposed ‘sun and fun’ while Shannon swirled the orange slice in her own glass two seats down. An undertow of tension had remained in my absence.

“How’s the water?” inquired Lottie as I lowered myself to sit opposite Marisol.

Drink nestled between my crossed legs, I replied with a relaxed sigh, “Fucking perfect. We needed this, for sure.”

“Want me to do some fancy nail varnish on you, Selia?” our studious friend offered.

“If you could add a tip to these,” I presented my natural nails coated in subtle pink, “you’d be my hero.”

Her cherry lips curved into a smile. “Amazing, I can do that. Give me your hand.”

Cradling my sangria, I shifted closer with my other arm outstretched. She took ahold of my hand, massaging upwards with lotion in circular and sweeping motions. My skin felt like molded clay beneath her experienced fingers, eucalyptus notes playing on my senses as her fingertips travelled back down to mine. A calming minute measured in juice-sweetened wine easily drifted by, my palm then held above her knee while she selected a polish from her tote.

“Now, this is more like it, right ladies?” Hope prompted after another sip that trailed my pace.

Marisol concentrated on the application of a precise, white tip on my thumb. “It’s nice to get a break from the lads.”

“Tell me about it!” her supposed crush concurred.

“Elisa, you’ve only been here for like a day,” said Shannon. “Have you even learned all their names yet?”

“I don’t really like getting bogged down in details. It makes the time pass even slower,” she relayed passively, flinging her arms above her head and arching herself in a leisured stretch.

_Let’s be real. They need a break from y’all and the drama of last night._

“How were your dates, Elisa?” Jo asked, legs pulled toward her chest to fan her drying toes. “I feel like we’re spending so much time talking about what I did or didn’t do on my date, we never got to hear about yours. I didn’t mean that in a passive-aggressive way, by the way. I really want to know. Since today is about girls’ issues. Not that you have ‘issues’, I just thought it would be nice to talk about your dates.”

_It would be nice if we could eat brunch and chill…_

She raised a cautionary, penciled brow. “Is this going to be more gossip-sneezing?”

“Name-calling again, Elisa?” Hope scowled in disapproval.

Chelsea gave a confused pout. “I thought I was the gossip-sneezeer. That was supposed to be my thing.”

“It’s not even a real insult,” the usually poker-faced Islander dismissed.

I exchanged a glance with Marisol and switched hands. _Cue the 'Jaws' theme. I'm going to need a bigger drink. There's a card shark out of the water._

“I make up my own words, okay?” Elisa sat upright, flicking back her hair before she removed her eye mask. “I’m an influencer.”

Wiggling in her rosé swimsuit, our designer clapped her newly-manicured hands together. “I almost forgot! We need to decide who’s which Spice Girl!”

“Paprika,” the hazel-eyed athlete immediately answered.

“What?” Shannon questioned.

“I’ll be Spice.”

“You know the Spice Girls, right, Jo?” Chelsea prodded doubtfully.

“Oh, yeah, of course!” she attempted to hurriedly recover. “You said Spice _Girls_. I just didn’t hear you for a second.”

_I’m kinda more Alanis Morissette circa ‘Jagged Little Pill’. Thought you oughta know…_

“I’m going to the bar,” Shannon announced flatly, making her departure in brisk strides.

Chelsea called after her, “You can’t! You’re Posh Spice!”

“Wait, how is Shannon Posh?” Hope interjected. “I’m obviously the Posh Spice.”

Lottie’s lips pressed into a disbelieving, partial frown. “Even you, Hope?”

“I’m just saying, if we’re going to do it, we should do it right,” she responded, eyebrows knitted.

Shaking her head, the Aussie swung her legs to the side and headed toward the cabana. Empty beach-safe glass in hand, she wandered behind the bar, rifling through the wicker picnic hamper while her companion poured refills in the shade. The cameras mounted in the overhang swivelled to face them. Marisol started on my top coat, not looking up as Chelsea trotted over to sit on the edge of Hope’s lounger.

“Right,” the blonde began in earnest, “the tourists are gone and it’s down to us.”

“But there are five Spice Girls,” our established ‘Posh’ gestured to those of us remaining at the poolside.

“There’s no time for logistics, Hope. We can’t lose another one!” she declared.

_And apparently our lives haven’t been ‘spiced up’ enough. I’m here for this, though._

“I’m Baby Spice,” Chelsea decided for herself, brimming with enthusiasm. Her gaze landed expectantly on me. “Which one is Sporty, Li?”

“Definitely not me. I’ve got experience with balls, but I’m surprised I stay upright most days,” I returned as Marisol stifled a laugh. “I’d say Jo. She’s a professional athlete.”

“Oh em gee! She is! I didn’t even think of that.”

“No debate here, then,” Hope confirmed.

Posture easing, Jo grinned appreciatively in my direction.

“That was easy enough,” our self-appointed Baby Spice thought aloud. “Picking who’s Scary Spice will be hard.”

‘Sporty’ chewed her lip. “A lot of girls here are scary, if you ask me.”

_If you ask me, you should’ve been honest._

“Lottie?” ‘Baby’ suggested to the others.

“Nah, I don’t think that fits her, really,” I contributed before blowing on my finished hand’s nails.

“I would have said so, but I think Lottie’s really grown,” ‘Posh’ considered. “She has her quirks, but she’s a lot more relaxed and supportive than when we first got here.”

“Who should be Scary, then?”

“How about Elisa? She’s really outgoing. Total Scary material.”

“She’s a little bit scary to me.” ‘Sporty’ Jo quickly turned to her with a panicked, apologetic look. “I mean it as a compliment. I know if doesn’t sound like one, but it is.”

Elisa seemed unfazed, presumably half-listening before she offered a slight shrug.

“And we’ve already decided I’m Posh Spice,” Hope reiterated, satisfied and smirking.

Chelsea nodded. “Yeah, you’ve got the boss vibes down.”

Her features tightened with suspicion. “Wait, is that just another way of saying I’m bossy?”

“Don’t worry, boss vibes are a good thing. You know what you want, and you know yourself,” I assured. “You’ve got confidence and ambition, hun. You’re Posh Spice!”

Elated, her face brightened. “Amazing! I’ve always wanted to be Posh Spice!”

“Now all we need is a Ginger,” ‘Baby’ deduced. Her eyes shone as she surveyed the possible candidates.

“What about Marisol?” I pitched with a thankful smile at my nominee after my flawlessly painted left hand was released.

“I can see that!”

“She doesn’t have the hair, but I can see it too,” ‘Posh’ agreed, Marisol smiling back at her.

“Ginger Spice is more than a hair colour,” Chelsea described, “it’s a state of mind.”

“It’s also a tea, right?” Jo shifted forward. _Real tea? You kissed him._

“Hannah had reddish hair,” Hope mentioned, playing with one of her gold cuffs near the end of a braid.

“Who?”

“She was so pretty…”

“Bless her! She was like a sweet little ginger biscuit,” Chelsea reflected.

French tips still wet, I blew across my manicure. “She was so lovely. I’m curious which publisher won the bid for her memoirs.”

_I wonder if any of my prints have sold out, actually._

Sprawling out on her lounger, Jo posed to the group, “Does anyone want to do massages?”

Chelsea bounced in place. “I thought we could rehearse some Spice Girls songs next!”

“I’m going back to the bar. Will someone come with?” Elisa stretched to stand, fists above her head before retrieving her glass. Glancing toward me, she clamped an impatient hand on her hip. “Selia, c’mon.”

I threw back the remainder of my drink and got up swiftly. “I could use some shade.”

_Preferably the literal kind._

Tugging gently at my wrist, the influencer led me away from an a cappella rendition of _‘Viva Forever’_ , and into an alcove hedged by broad banana leaves and island blooms. Hidden from sight, she leaned against a table’s edge before hovering her face close to mine. _What in the—_

“I don’t know if you and Marisol are close, but,” she kept her voice low, “do you know if she’s interested in women?”

 _Oh thank fuck._ I retreated slightly, setting down my glass and rotating it on the wood surface as I answered, “We both said we were on the first day during Truth or Dare. I’m pretty sure all the Islanders know.”

Pleased, her lips formed a conspiratorial smile. “I feel like her and I have been vibing and she’s super hot. So I’ve been low-key seeing Marisol as an option for me in the Villa.”

“Only low-key?” I lifted a brow, unable to contain my mischievous smirk. “She’s more than super hot. The girl’s intelligent as hell and makes a killer Spanish omelette.”

_She’s going to have to break a few eggs to make it—specifically Graham’s._

“I did the maths in my head,” Elisa went on, “Marisol and I could be in a couple without throwing off the rest of the game. That is, if she were to actually pick me instead of Graham. I’m up against it because I came here so late. I guess it’s kind of complicated to make the game of Love Island work well in a situation where some of us are straight and others aren’t.”

_I was worried for a second there I’d be doing geometry. Triangles all over the fucking place._

“But I think it’s worth carefully trying to figure out,” she finished.

“As long as you treat her right, I’m all for it. I know coming in late isn’t ideal, and last night was a mess; but you’ve got a beautiful day at the beach on your side. This is your chance to get to know each other. She loves good conversation, and you’re definitely her type,” I encouraged brightly with another turn of my empty glass.

“Thanks, girl.” She reached over the table to sneak a glimpse of the girls at the cabana, peeking through the foliage. Stepping back and smoothing out her hair, her piercing green eyes focused on mine with an intent look. “Hey, it’d be nice if we could keep this between us for now, by the way.”

“For sure.”

“Right, I’ll go up to the bar first, and then you go a minute after me,” she instructed, slipping past toward the open patio. Elisa glanced over her shoulder. “Good chat.”

I gave her a supportive smile. “Good luck.”

Her heeled steps bounced across the patio, the crew posted nearby panning to follow her movements as she disappeared from view. Behind them I could see the rocky, tree-topped cliffs that jutted outward to meet the sea at the bay’s edge. Distant, tiled rooftops appeared to sizzle in the heat, homes stacked amongst the vibrant green with painted shuddered windows as sailboats dotted the horizon. A saturated blue sky stretched overhead, wisps of cloud pulled inland by salt air filling my lungs with memories of summers past. I spent my several minute delay taking photos, adding future postcards to my phone’s gallery alongside an indulgent, flirtatious selfie to send later.

_Stevenston, Irvine… let’s explore every beach together, B._

Eventually strolling over to the cabana, I perched on the stool beside Lottie. Her elbows rested on the bar top, a second pitcher of sangria sweating on its corner to her right. Sat facing the shelves liberated of their alcohol prior to our arrival, Marisol lifted the vessel with both hands.

She motioned to my plastic stemware. “Sangria, Li?”

“Oh, you know me so well. Yes please.” I held out my glass as she poured, citrus-filled Garnacha splashing into the bottom and rising to the brim before I brought it to my lips for a careful taste. “Mmm, thanks hun.”

“Elisa was explaining what an influencer does,” Shannon refocused the conversation, extending a surprisingly pleasant smile from behind the relocated arrangement of fruit.

I returned it hesitantly.

Lottie plucked a strawberry from the platter. “You do makeup tutorials, right, Elisa?”

“Yes, but that’s only part of it. It’s also about being on the feed, having fun, and being fashionable. My followers like to call themselves Elisa-Bees, because we’re about putting in real work, y’know? It’s not just about the newest looks and the most ethical brands. There’s a craft behind it, and a vocabulary we’re putting forth. Every day when I’m self-documenting, I’m setting an intention out into the aesthetic landscape,” she elaborated, hands expressive in front of her before fixing her gaze on me. “You get it, don’t you, Li?”

 _There is a craft to it._ I nodded. “It can be interactive art, in a way. It utilizes a variety of mediums that a community can engage with, and curates the human experience to communicate a specific aesthetic vision.”

“Exactly,” she affirmed delightedly. _The photoshoots also pay some of my rent._

“It really has revolutionized the beauty business and consumer culture,” the Aussie makeup artist concluded.

“It’s not something I understand really well myself,” Shannon admitted slowly. “I’m pretty cautious when it comes to what I put out there. My industry is really competitive, and I’m always worried something could be used against me.”

“You seem mad confident, though,” Elisa observed.

“Things aren’t always as they seem.”

_I’m aware._

Glancing down the bar, Marisol assessed the poker player’s expression. “You and Ibrahim do have a lot in common, Shannon.”

She leaned in as the corner of her lips gradually upturned. “Yeah. Which is why I’m definitely going to end up with him. It’s only a matter of time before Jo makes a tactical mistake. Ibrahim needs someone who can take things slow, not an impulse-kisser.”

I cocked an eyebrow. _Tactics? You’re no Marcus Aurelius, sweetie. Meditate on that._

“That’s what I said to Chelsea!” exclaimed Elisa.

Marisol joined in her sentiment, “I think slow would be good for him, too.”

“Make sure he’s communicated those needs to you, though,” I asserted calmly.

Shannon took a stiff, long sip. “I know Rahim. Jo’s insecure and rushing things. So my strategy is to wait until it goes sideways, and then make my big move.”

“Doesn’t that sound kind of calculating?” Lottie’s brow furrowed.

“It’s okay to request loyalty or reassurance from a partner,” I consciously softened my tone. _My friend, in particular._ “I understand it’s difficult to show vulnerability with your profession, but the way you describe things with Rahim… it concerns me. It sounds like you’re playing a game.”

“I am. You should try it,” she served back with a sharp look, face outlined in disapproval. “I’ve seen a lot of girls struggle in here because they don’t have a strategy. Waiting to see who picks you, or spreading your bets among a few different boys? That’s a dead end.”

I whetted my stare. _So this is just a game to you._

Her features turned smug. “I knew when I came in here that Rahim was the one for me, and I worked out my strategy around what we have in common. Jo doesn’t stand a chance.”

“A chance at what?” the blonde newcomer asked, suddenly arriving from her poolside massage with Hope and Chelsea in tow.

Shannon casually glanced to the side. “Nothing, hun…”

_It isn’t just a game to him._

Resting an arm on my shoulder, Hope donned her cheshire grin. “Hey, babes! We have a big surprise for you all.”

“Wait, as I walked in here I heard ‘Jo doesn’t stand a chance’. I want to know what that was about,” Jo demanded.

“I wasn’t talking about you.” Shannon shrugged her off.

“I distinctly heard my name.”

“You did,” I stated simply, catching the Irish girl’s flash of a glare. _Sorry. I don’t play games._

“Isn’t that amazing?” Chelsea’s eyes widened before cheerily carrying on, “So I’m obviously Baby Spice, and Hope is obviously Posh…”

“I’m not sure if this is the best time to get into that,” Marisol interrupted

“It’s the perfect time for it!” the exasperated ‘Posh’ insisted while I slid off my seat and positioned myself as bartender, pouring her another glass.

 _Yes. I’d like to brunch right now._ I finished my drink. _Thank you very much._

Clenching her jaw, Jo locked her narrowed gaze on Shannon. “You can’t just pretend you weren’t talking about me.”

“Why not? You keep pretending you didn’t kiss Ibrahim,” she fired back.

Elisa twirled a strand of hair, giving her fellow new arrival a keen once-over. “Yeah, that’s the thing I don’t get. Why lie?”

“Does anyone mind if I open the Bombay Mix?” Lottie skirted the tail-end of the U-shaped bar to accompany me on the service side. I refilled our glasses, reaching to top up Marisol’s as well.

“Why do I have to get grilled about a normal date?” The inked racer flushed with frustration. “It’s normal to kiss on a date!”

Chelsea gasped. “Wow, so it really did happen!”

“You didn’t believe me? Then why did you tell everyone?” Her gossip-sneezing accuser squinted in her direction, displeased. _About the ‘human touch’?_

Hope attempted to salvage the morning. “I’m not done announcing the Spice Girls!”

“You should have told me first, Elisa.” Shannon shot the influencer a surly sideways glance.

Posture wilting, Chelsea tried to continue, “Scary Spice is going to be Elisa.”

‘Scary’ herself wasn’t listening. “How could you expect me to turn gossip-sneezer?”

“That doesn’t even mean anything!” Jo rejected loudly.

_For fuck’s sake._

I inhaled my drink and set it down with a harsh clack on the bar. “Marisol is Ginger and we’re not bringing this argument back with us tonight. Those boys deserve better. _We_ deserve better. We’re still in our feelings about yesterday… and that’s okay. We have a right to be. It was a lot. But we can’t keep doing this. So take a breather, enjoy the sunshine, and let’s be kinder to each other when we’re ready to talk honestly.”

_I’m done with all these fucking eggs and walking on their shells._

Gulls called in the distance, wings cutting through the humid afternoon that hung above our heads. Few words spoken between them, the girls lay flattened by the heat as droplets rolled down the surface of our last pitcher. Tipped in the hands of Chelsea, it offered up sangria to Lottie’s outstretched glass before replenishing Marisol’s next to her. Jo sprawled on the frayed edge of the group closest to the bar, three loungers dividing her and Shannon like cushioned, wood-slatted barricades. A fourth stretched across their length partially obstructing the pool, Elisa’s slender, bent leg its low summit.

“I know things got a little bit tense earlier,” Hope began tentatively, rising to sit perched beside the shore-framed peak, “but if we’ve all calmed down, I think we can talk out some of our issues like adults. Okay?”

Elisa sat up gracefully, leaning the short distance to whisper in my ear, “I feel like we’re in detention! ‘Yes, Miss Hope!’”

I couldn’t help it. I held in a laugh as I stopped massaging Lottie’s foot. _Hun, I put us here._

Our ‘teacher’ shifted on her shared lounger. “I want to thank all my girls for agreeing to just sit for a bit, and enjoy this beautiful day together. We’ve had our ups and downs here, and some of us are better friends than others, but…”

“Absolutely. And we’re all kind of like this pitcher of sangria, you know?” Chelsea retrieved the pitcher once more from the ringed puddle on its side table.

“How’s that, babes?”

“About to be empty?” the influencer lightly teased.

I gave her knee a friendly nudge.

_Don’t start something you can’t finish, as they say._

The sunlight filtered through the vessel’s contents as Chelsea held it aloft with a contemplative expression. “See how it’s got all these fruits in? Grapes, oranges, apples? They’re all different, but that’s what makes sangria so good!”

Struck by her sincerity, Hope blinked into a smile. “Wow, babes, that’s actually really lovely. Thank you.”

“Is it?” doubted Lottie.

“That’s such a sweet sentiment, Chels,” I supported. _You’re still a peach._

“Really?” She perked up. “Do you think it would fit on one of those little cushions?”

Half reclined, Shannon turned her head to shoot Chelsea a puzzled look. “Why would you want that on a cushion?”

“Yeah. It’s too many words. But couldn’t you just see it, like, in huge letters over the toilets in a cool pub?” Setting the pitcher aside and leaping atop her lounger, she waved her hands in an arch. “‘Each of us is a different fruit!’ It’s so positive, you know? Oh em gee! We should decide which fruits we are!”

“Don’t you dare make me a grape, Chelsea. Ugh.” Elisa twisted her face in disgust.

“I’d never do that to you, hun, don’t worry,” she assured. Framing each of us up with her hands, she peered through the small rectangle and bit her lip thoughtfully when it captured my face. “Selia, in the sangria of the Villa, you are…”

“Are we seriously assigning fruit now?” Lottie quietly complained behind her hand after shuffling to my side. “I think I might take another slime challenge over this!”

_At least we’re not ‘fingering’ it?_

“Babes, to me, you would absolutely be the wine itself,” Chelsea imparted, beaming with admiration.

My cheeks lifted to return a heartfelt smile. “Aw, really?”

“Totally. You’re like, all around us. And without you, we’d just be some fruit lying around the kitchen, attracting flies.”

“I don’t attract flies!” Elisa objected.

“Seriously, Li, you’re amazing.” She jumped down and hurried over, hugging me around the shoulders as she enthusiastically patted my back.

“Thanks, hun. So are you.” I gave her a squeeze before letting go. _You’re actually a human silver lining. I’m just trying to keep my shit together._

Excitement renewed, she used Marisol and Hope’s sun lounger as a stepping stone, settling cross-legged on her own.

The ‘tactician’ grumbled, arms folded across her checkered one-piece, “Is this really what we should be doing with our time right now?”

_Want me to mix you a Machiavellian Margarita? Extra salt?_

A frown tugged at Chelsea’s lips as she replied shortly, “Soz, Shannon, I didn’t realize we were on a schedule.”

“We needed some levity,” I added before reasoning, “so let’s try to be patient with each other.”

Some of the girls studied their drinks as waves on the shore rolled into an eroding silence.

_Emphasis on ‘try’._

Hope spoke up first, “Yeah, girls. I know this is all a bit awkward, but I do think we should try to clear the air so we can enjoy the day.”

“I’d like that. This is such a beautiful place, and everyone seems like good fun. I feel like it should be a dream holiday with all these fit boys about, and cool girls,” Jo slumped herself down at the head of my lounger, “but it’s not really living up to the dream right now.”

Shannon’s tone dug its heels into each syllable, “Actually, Jo, it feels like you’ve been nonstop talking since you’ve been here. Fancy cooling down for a few seconds so that I can actually say my piece?”

_Should I ‘have another drink’?_

“None of us will be heard if we insult each other,” I intervened firmly. “We all deal with conflict differently, and some of us have trouble expressing ourselves under stress. Let’s lead with empathy, even though it’s hard. It takes work to understand each other. We’re going to talk this out like adults. Just like Hope suggested.”

“Thank you, Selia.” Her smile carried the weight of the day as she gave my hand a brief squeeze. “I really feel like you’ve taken the high road at every opportunity, hun.”

I propped up a fatigued grin. _Honestly, I’d settle for middle ground._

She addressed the others, “Let’s calmly say what we have to say to each other, one at a time.”

Lottie sipped her drink, gaze darting between the girls. “So who should go first then?”

“I just don’t like being made to feel like I’ve done something wrong just for cracking on. We’re all doing it,” Jo hastily pointed out.

“Well, I feel like you’re always speaking first,” Shannon expressed hotly, “and I still haven’t gotten to say my piece yet.”

_She talks and your partner shuts down. It’s just nerves. You should ‘know’ that._

Right corner of her mouth raised in a snarl, Elisa sharply criticized, “Why don’t you just have a discussion instead of bickering about who talks first? You sound like kids.”

‘BMX Barbie’ raced to retaliate, “That’s funny, Elisa, because it seems like you’re the one whispering about other people on the playground.”

“Exactly. I _whispered!_ ” she emphasized. “If it wasn’t for Chelsea’s gossip-sneezing, we wouldn’t be in an argument at all.”

“I also blame Chelsea’s sneezing,” Lottie piled on.

Confused, their scapegoat touched her own nose. “Wait, isn’t the problem my mouth?”

“I do think it was inappropriate of Chelsea to spread something Elisa said in confidence, honestly,” Marisol concurred.

“Yes. That’s the definition of gossip-sneezing.” Elisa’s eyes drew a razored line back toward the petite blonde.

Brow creased in distress, Hope calmed with both hands as she tried to pacify them, “Okay, wait, before we all get upset…”

_It’s time for literal boss vibes._

“I hear what you’re all saying,” I acknowledged. “We want to know directly when these things happen with our partners. And we want to trust each other when we ask for something to stay private. Let’s set those as goals later. The kiss happened. It’s out in the open. It’s what we do with that information that matters now. Rahim isn’t here to defend himself, so let’s keep that in mind. His partner _is_ here though, and she has something to say.” I gestured toward her. “Go ahead Shannon.”

A flicker of gratitude appeared in her violet hues while her stoic shell remained intact. “It’s not that I can’t speak up for myself, really. I just don’t see the point because right now. I don’t feel like I can trust any of you to tell me the truth. All of this Spice Girls stuff is really fake.”

“You shouldn’t call people fake, Shannon,” Elisa interjected.

“Sorry. I just,” her hardened exterior faltered, “I just feel like I never got a real explanation for what happened on that date. And I do think I deserve one.”

 _You could’ve had an explanation from Rahim… for the fiftieth fucking time._ I took a deep breath. _You already tried that route, Selia. She doesn’t trust him either._ “You do deserve one. Before we get into the details, context will be helpful for us to understand why it was so upsetting for you. Did you express to Rahim that you expected and needed loyalty? Did you ask him to be exclusive?”

“Right? You’re acting like you’re already his girlfriend. Don’t you think it’s too much?” my gothic friend followed up.

Shannon cut her down, “Wow, Lottie, like you’re one to talk!”

“ _Pardon_ , hun?” I leaned forward. _You’re not playing with a full deck if you think you can bring her and Gare into this._ “Lottie communicated her expectations of loyalty in the past. So did Hope. That’s why we understand where they’re coming from if something happens with their partner. I’m trying to help Jo understand where _you_ are coming from by asking these questions, along with the rest of the girls. If we don’t know the context going in, how can we properly support you? We’ll assume that you’re overreacting.”

Chelsea gave an affirming nod. “This is the whole reason I told the others, really. I want us to be honest with each other!”

“See?” Elisa motioned with her flat palm. “She told everybody on purpose!”

“Let’s get into who told who what in a minute,” Hope interrupted. “I do have to agree with Selia. We need context, Shannon.”

She glowered in reply, distaste framed by her curls. “Ugh, seriously? I’m coupled up with him!” _I'm asking about something outside of 'the game'._

“Let’s try discussing the problem directly?” Marisol proposed.

“I agree.” Elisa tossed back her hair. “The problem was gossip-sneezing!”

Hope’s attention whipped over to her. “Name-calling!”

“Oh, will you stop with the teacher act?” Mockingly, she raised her hand as if she were in class. “Miss Hope, Miss Hope, may I go to the loo?”

Laughing nervously, the law student avoided a scowl aimed across the lounger.

“Hope’s just trying to help!” Lottie came to her defence.

Shannon impatiently sliced her hands through the air in front of her. “How have we managed to talk about everything _except_ how Jo kissed my partner?”

“Did you ever think maybe Ibrahim was the one who kissed _me_?” Jo countered. “This isn’t some game, Shannon! You’re not going to ‘win’!”

“It absolutely is a game. And I never lose!”

 _He’s a fucking person!_ I gripped the stem of my glass. _Do you even care what he wants?_

“Again, let’s stick to the main issue,” Marisol course corrected as I worked to calm myself down.

 _It’s his choice, Selia. If he asks, tell him your concerns._ I breathed in steadily, firing both girls a meaningful glance. “This back-and-forth is unproductive. We need to stop attacking each other. If empathy won’t motivate you, then let me say this: cortisol impairs judgement. That means neurologically we can’t think clearly. That’s an objective fact. None of us will get a real explanation or apology if we’re stuck in fight-or-flight.”

“That’s true…”

“I do wish Rahim would just say what really happened,” Jo sighed solemnly. _He tried._

“The root of the issue is not communicating when it comes to commitment,” I continued. “It’s different for everyone here. Some of us view being coupled up as exclusivity, and others don’t. These expectations need to be worked out between partners. If they still break your trust, the issue is between the two of you. It’s easy to blame the other girl… but that doesn’t fix the damage done to the relationship.”

Lottie gave my thigh a sympathetic squeeze. “Li is totally right. Why should we fight amongst ourselves? When it’s girls against girls, that’s when you know you’ll never win.”

“You’ve come really far, Lottie,” Marisol complimented.

“Thank you.” She smiled proudly.

“Oh my gosh, what a beautiful thing to say, Lottie!” Chelsea chimed in. “I want to stencil it onto a piece of wood, and hang it over my fireplace!”

“Cheers, babes.”

They ‘clinked’ plastic stemware.

The Aussie turned her gaze back towards me. “Where do we go from here?”

“Let’s work backwards to address the miscommunication. Chelsea, I know you were trying to be a good friend, but you should have advised Elisa to go directly to Shannon,” I gently coached. “Spreading a rumour can cause a lot of harm, hun.”

“Fine then.” Determined, her lips pursed together before she faced Elisa. “I’m sorry I blabbed before you and Shannon could talk properly, babes.”

“Wow, Chelsea. You made that easy.” Her lashes fluttered in surprise.

“Why didn’t you just apologize earlier?” Jo questioned.

Chelsea gave an anxious pout. “Nobody asked me to!”

“Well, we’re off to a positive start.” Hope grinned, surveying the group. “Thanks, Li.”

I took a partial-victory sip. _We came; we saw; we brunched, fam._

“Elisa, you jumped to conclusions and then spread rumours. Admit it,” Jo accused, growing more confident as she sat with shoulders rolled back. “Elisa keeps saying I was the one who started it, and I didn’t at all. We were both just laughing a lot and went for it at the same time. My chair tipped forward a little, and I grabbed the tablecloth. The tablecloth! Not Rahim. That’s all.” Her gaze dragged across the loungers to his partner. “The kiss was mutual, whether Shannon likes it or not.”

“You’re a professional cyclist!” She glared skeptically, voice rising, “How am I supposed to believe you lost your balance in a chair?”

“A chair is totally different.”

“Jo gets awkward when she’s nervous. It could have happened,” Marisol submitted with one last evaluating pass behind her black frames. _It explains why he said she kissed him._

Her subject nearly knocked over her drink. “Exactly!”

_I would still think it’s cute if all this shit didn’t come with it._

“Could that be what you saw, Elisa?” Hope appealed.

“I don’t know. Maybe,” she uttered reluctantly.

I offered up an understanding smile. “We’re listening. What do you want to say?”

“I really wasn’t trying to start drama.” Her eyes casted to the side. “I really thought she leaned in to him, and I didn’t expect Chelsea to spread it around.” She looked over, lips curling upward as they parted. “But it was cool of you to be the first to apologize, Chelsea. I probably could have done some things differently, too.”

Leaning closer, Hope caught her gaze. “Is that an apology, Elisa?”

“Kind of.” She paused and forced out a sigh. “Fine, all right. I’m sorry I jumped to conclusions, Jo.”

The cyclist blinked, astonished. “Wow. Thank you!”

Remorse painted over her expression before adding, “And I’m sorry for calling you a gossip-sneezer, Chelsea.”

She gleefully accepted, “No problem at all, babes. I mean, you weren’t exactly wrong!”

“What do you mean?” Shannon scrunched her nose.

“Jo explained the miscommunication,” Lottie said plainly. “Now you can let it go, right?”

“Oh, sure, it’s totally fine that Jo plants a kiss on the boy I’m coupled up with,” the Irish girl mockingly returned. _Unless you set that boundary together, Rahim can kiss who he wants._

Our blonde designer cheerily began, “Like the Spice Girls say…”

“Oh, just shut it with the Spice Girls, Chelsea,” Jo snapped.

_Excuse me? Nobody puts ‘Baby’ in a corner._

“You don’t even know what song I was talking about,” she answered with a tilt of her head before I could. “I thought you were just pretending to know their music?”

Spoil-‘Sporty’ clapped back, “Was it about wanting to be someone’s lover? Everybody knows the song ‘Wannabe’!”

“That should be your song, Jo,” Shanon sneered, “because I’m Ibrahim’s partner, and you just wanna be.”

 _To think I used to be happy that you got with my friend…_ My glass cupped in one hand, I crossed my ankles and sipped to swallow my disappointment.

She preemptively struck down my objection to her insult, “I have nothing to apologize for, Selia. Jo is the only person who can make this right.”

 _Oh really?_ I lifted a brow. _Is that what you want? …What you really, really want?_

“This is so positive so far girls,” Hope encouraged. “Chelsea and Elisa have both acknowledged their part in things.”

“Shannon, what do you need to hear from Jo?” I asked directly.

“Still haven’t heard an apology from her. I don’t care whether you girls think it’s fair for me to be angry or not. My feelings need to matter here,” she pronounced resolutely, temper appearing to flare again beneath her pale skin.

_‘Be tolerant of others and strict with yourself’, Selia. She’s his partner._

“Your feelings do matter,” I tried to placate her with a softer approach. “We understand that you’re hurt and feel betrayed by Jo. She crossed a line with you, clearly. She just didn’t know it was there because the communication wasn’t open, or she didn’t feel safe to talk. We’re here to facilitate those things so you get an apology.”

“I think this has been a really productive talk, even if some of us are more ready to apologize than others,” our reigning Posh Spice remarked.

Chelsea refilled her glass as a token of appreciation. “I agree!”

“Whatever, Miss Hope,” Shannon brushed her off. _Fucking seriously?_

Lottie crossed one leg over the other. “This whole ‘Miss Hope’ thing has been done to death now, hasn’t it? None of us would have ever talked anything through without Hope’s help.”

Glancing around the group, Elisa spoke in a stage whisper, “That’s what Hope wants you to think. It’s a conspiracy!”

“Hope does come out of the conflict well, doesn’t she,” Marisol considered.

Her face grew taught with irritation. “Wait, what?”

Jo shifted uncomfortably. “It did feel condescending, Hope.”

“Hope also needs to apologize now!” Elisa declared.

“Don’t give her a rough time. She’s being supportive and encouraging. She’s really stepping up to help us talk this out,” I defended while backing up Lottie. I allowed myself a subtle smirk. “You can’t make Posh Spice apologize, anyway.”

“Oh em gee. Totally,” commented Chelsea, excitable grin widening.

“Selia is the one who bossed around the apologies,” Shannon muttered.

“Yes, I did,” I replied frankly. _And you were disrespectful towards Bobby. That’s like kicking a puppy._ “I apologize for being overly-assertive. And I do realize that I can be overprotective of those I care about as well, but today I wanted to give us some structure to work with so our discussion could be successful. I didn’t intend for it to come off as ‘bossy’.”

“It wasn’t bossy, babes,” Hope supported warmly, “you did great.”

Grateful, I flashed her a sincere smile over the rim of my glass before finishing its contents.

Shannon remained unswayed, frustratedly venting, “Selia is a total people-pleaser and everyone knows it!”

I snorted back a laugh. _And?_

My co-mediator shot her a glare. “That’s out of order. She cares about the group, unlike you!”

“Well, I’m going to the loo.” Elisa attempted to make her escape.

“No, wait, we’re nearly finished,” Hope halted her, gaze snapping upward.

Her false lashes lowered with narrowing eyes. “I don’t actually need your permission.”

“So I’m good to crack on with Ibrahim now, right?” Jo stood up abruptly.

“No! That was not the conversation here at all,” his partner rejected.

Marisol gave a defeated sigh. “Maybe I should have another sangria.”

“Oh, is there any more Bombay mix?” Lottie peered over at the bar.

Shannon rolled her eyes, tone sarcastic, “Thank goodness Selia is here to keep us all civil, eh, ladies?”

I pinched the bridge of my nose. “For fuck’s sake! Listen up, girls.”

“Selia wants attention? What a surprise.”

“Shh!” a librarian-apprenticed Hope expertly hushed.

The newcomers silently sat back down as all eyes turned towards me.

_Okay then. I didn’t start this, but I’m sure as fuck going to finish it._

Setting my glass on the ground, I spoke candidly, “It’s really important to me that our little Summer Family gets along in the Villa.”

Marisol’s red lipstick highlighted her fond smile. “I think you’ve definitely shown that through how you’ve treated people.”

“I guess you have, Selia,” Shannon quietly conceded.

 _It’s important to have happy memories._ My chest felt lighter as I carried on, “I want us to be kind to each other. We can’t do this alone, and I don’t want any of you to feel that you are. It takes a whole consonant and a vowel short of a village to make this a dream holiday. But we need to acknowledge that sometimes, we can’t all have what we want without shit getting messy. I should know, I’m a hot mess even on a good day. We need to build bridges with empathy, not burn them with anger. Everyone deserves to be heard. When things get complicated, we need to try to take care of each other and not damage our friendships. We’re all human. We fuck up. We can’t help who we fall for.”

Chelsea began her own soft applause. “Babes, that is beautiful.”

“We all want to find our special someone, and we don’t want to hurt anyone along the way.”

“Or be hurt ourselves,” Lottie reflected. “We’re bound to run into competition and miscommunication from time to time. We won’t all be compatible, but we have to try.”

“Definitely.” I slung an arm over her shoulder. “Let’s try our best to be as supportive and honest with each other as we can.”

“That’s a good rule of thumb, Li,” our academic friend affirmed.

_For everyone. The Villa’s volunteer fire brigade needs a break once in a while._

Elisa brightened into a relieved smile. “For some reason, I actually feel better now that Selia said that.”

“Me too,” Jo agreed, her remorseful gaze seeking out Ibrahim’s partner. “I’m sorry, Shannon. I should have talked things over with you.”

“Yeah, but I know I’m not approachable when I’m upset,” she hurriedly apologized, “I’m sorry.”

They climbed across the lounger divide, embracing as Elisa threw her arms around their necks, her voice muffled on Jo’s shoulder, “I should have talked to you both first. The real gossip-sneezer is me.”

“No, it’s me, babes I’m so sorry!” Chelsea flung herself into the group hug.

Exchanging glances, the rest of us jumped up to wrap ourselves around them.

 _We needed this._ I hugged tighter. _For sure._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editing pirates, but I wanted to throw this up in the meantime! TIL the sea has less salt than a girls' day out!
> 
> Playtesting was real with this one.


	34. All I'm Asking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby POV.
> 
> The boys play pirates before the Islanders sit down for a homemade dinner. Bobby asks Selia the question weighing most on his mind, and Henrik wants a morning chat.

**Bobby**

“I’ll have all ye who break royal couple law walk the plank!” bellowed Graham, menacingly slapping a pool noodle on his ship’s inflatable bow. “And thar be no mermaids here to save ye from the depths, mateys!”

Out-jousted by Prince Noah, I scrambled to find another noodle as he combined forces with my treacherous first mate Henrik in the deep end. Their matching floats were brought about with the kick of their feet, both facing my position in the shallows. My Floater Fleet lost to mutiny, I’d only kept alliances between the two competing kings while an eruption threatened Fire Island on shore. The recently-convicted Gary reigned under the name ‘King Garold’ from his bubbling prison, Graham laying claim to increasingly more territory along the waterfall at the edge of our Villa world. The guilty monarch had become the self-appointed arms dealer. Boasting above our shouts of the days he’d plundered the most booty, he had managed to keep his foam pile of ‘winnings’ in our game of pirates. On the lawn and three cans in like the rest of us, an undead Ibrahim waved his arms at the firepit’s propane Vesuvius as he loudly chanted an elaborate spell. It was time to make a glorious comeback.

Pointing the invisible sword in my hand, I projected across the clear blue sea, “I’ll to turn ya into shark bait, lads!”

I boldly sailed toward the lads on my single black-masted ship to regain my rightful captaincy. King Graham followed on his stomach, propelling forward the large raft float as they shot arcs of water from their long, foam cannons. His high stern topped with a Jolly Roger, our lawful ruler evaded the incoming streams with mighty kicking feet that hung out of the opening below the patch of his upper deck.

He tucked a lime green lance under his arm, steering hard back in the mutineers’ direction as he taunted, “That the best ye got?!”

The dormant volcano ritual complete, Ibrahim swiftly jumped onto his docked shark float to rejoin the fray. Straddling its air-filled fin, the skeleton pirate declared, “I’ll scuttle your entire fleet, Noah! You have not paid your tribute to the great Poseidon, though you have named yourself captain! The siren of the southern seas shall crash your ship upon the very rocks of this waterfall if you do not heed my warning!”

“I’ve paid my weight in looted royal gold!” he rebutted after jousting Graham at full speed.

Ibrahim kicked off the wall of the shallow end. “With King Garold’s ill-gotten gains!”

“Only I can tame the siren! Release me from this blasted cage, Captain Long Bob!” called King Garold before he launched a pool noodle ‘scabbard’ from his jacuzzi cell.

I stretched across my bow, fumbling it in my hands as the rival Noah’s float rammed mine.

“For the Lady Hope!” he cried, landing his noodle with a wet thwack on my shoulder.

Dramatically clutching my foam-inflicted wound, I flung myself into the water. “Arrrgh! Tell me crew, I’ll—”

Blowing bubbles, I made a show of sinking beneath the surface while my skeleton ally avenged me with his dual-wielding, noodly reach. King Graham’s booming retaliation was dampened the further down I went to plan my surprise attack. A pair of pale legs dangled above. _Perfect_. Pushing off the bottom, I swam beneath Henrik’s nearby vessel and yanked on his ankle. Caught unaware, he toppled with a splash off of his port side as I quickly clambered onto his abandoned blowup ship.

“Davy Jones sends his regards! To the locker with ye! I’m commandeerin’ this here vessel and yer offshore booty, ya scurvy dog!” I crowed when he resurfaced, kicking over to a stray noodle and cracking it like a whip on the water.

“Your hold on that booty won’t last!” he hollered, paddling closer. “The merfolk will get wise to your ways! It’s mine by right of King Graham!”

I cocked my head back and grinned. “Aye, but the merfolk have deemed ye unworthy, savvy?”

“Big chat from an ex-captain, matey!” He tugged at my stern.

“‘Ex’, eh?!”

Submerging my newfound weapon, I then aimed at his head and blew into the end. Water shot out with the full force of my lungs, hitting his face as he spluttered and lost his grip. I didn’t see Noah until he was almost right on top of me. Rammed again, I fell back into the chlorine sea, my noodle leaving my hand on impact. I swam as fast as I could to the drifting ship, but I wasn’t fast enough.

With a triumphant smirk, Henrik lifted himself back on. “The Floater Fleet is ours!”

“Not for long!” Ibrahim spun around, brandishing his tubular foam swords.

Kneeling on the deck of his float, Graham approached with a war cry, “No quarter, lads!”

“FIRE IN THE HOLE!” Gary shouted from his running start.

A tidal splash sent a wave across the choppy surface of the water as I reached world’s end. His multitude of hoarded noodles floated about like debris from a shipwreck. In the wake of the epic cannon ball, the distant inflatable whale took its swan dive off of the waterfall’s infinite ledge, forever lost to the abyss.

Bobbing up between the victors, King Garold announced boisterously, “Strike your shorts and prepare to be boarded!”

Noah nearly fell backward. “But our truce!”

“Ye broke it when ye jailed me!”

Henrik speared the escapee. “Your treasure is forfeit!”

“Not a chance, cabin boy!” He tugged both of their masts down, towing them to the shallow end.

Taking a deep gasping breath, I swam over to my ship and climbed aboard. The three of us left adrift righted our vessels, whooping and shouting as we strenuously paddled to ambush the mutineers. Ibrahim pulled in front after a series of powerful kicks. He cut through the water, building speed and steering to flank them. It was too late. He’d gained too much momentum. The nose of his shark-toothed steed collided with Gary.

Graham crashed into Henrik. “Poseidon’s servant has been corrupted!”

“He’s gone mad with the booty lust!” the fugitive exclaimed in mock terror.

I started to crack up, “Booties thicc with all seven C’s!”

“I’ll never hold a full chest again!” Gary pretended to die, pinning himself against the wall.

The lads burst into a fit of laughter. I clutched my sides with a wheeze, falling overboard. Water-logged dreads stuck to my forehead, I resurfaced and stood waist-deep in the shallows with the deceased king. I vigorously shook out my hair, spraying the still chuckling Graham who had abandoned his float that had run aground on the paved edge. Henrik fought to contain himself, floating into the corner as he leaned on his bent mast. In the opposite direction Noah lay sprawled on top his boat, laughing into his hands now covering his face.

 _Right._ I broke into a pleased grin. _This definitely lightened things up._

My mates gasped to recover, the pool’s surface eventually settling with them under the low afternoon sun.

Sufficiently distracted from his indecision and love triangle, Ibrahim paddled backward on his mount. “Hope we get to keep some of these. Especially the Hot ’N’ Saucy.”

“She’s a fine Spanish Galleon, to be sure,” Graham confirmed, retrieving his ship from the concrete shore. “Shame we lost Freed Willy.”

“I thought we named him Toby Dick?” Noah questioned as he paddled toward me.

“Nah. Didn’t suit him. Can’t say I’ve met a whale named Toby, either.” I sent him drifting again with a light push.

“How many whales have you met?”

“Like, specifically sperm whales?”

Henrik floated over. “I say we raid the Villa galley for a snack next. In his memory.”

“Haven’t done enough pillagin’?” I chuckled shortly before joking, “Looks like our mate has gone full-viking, lads.”

Snorting back a laugh, Gary splashed the water at his sides. “Henrik, bruv, don’t shave for the rest of the summer. I want to see that.”

“You’d look pure majestic, man.” I nodded.

The Swede palmed back his wet locks. “My beard wouldn’t be long enough for Noah to braid it at the final. I could grow it out a bit, though.”

“So you think you’ll get to the final, then?” his new captain lightheartedly challenged.

“I reckon I’ve got a real chance in,” he grinned confidently, “but I’ll have to shave if one of the girls asks.”

“Which one, exactly?” Graham nudged Henrik with his foot.

He rubbed his neck. “Still not sure. I’ve got options, I reckon. And it’s not the final recoupling, so there’s plenty time to find that spark again and have a laugh.”

 _‘Again’?_ Gary shot me a meaningful look as Noah sat up on his float.

I forced my smile back into place. _Keep things light, McKenzie._

“Any of them would be a catch, if you ask me,” the fisherman remarked.

“My head’s swimming in it, mate,” Henrik exhaled heavily. “They’re all hard to read.”

“Well, if I had to drown, I'd pray it would be in a sea of fit girls like this,” Gary quipped as he formed a makeshift chair out two pool noodles, garnering a chuckle from the lads.

“And here I was thinkin’ you’d be up in that crow’s nest havin’ secret chats with a certain bird,” I teased, gesturing to the roof terrace.

“That’d be Noah,” he impishly grinned after a quick glance toward the daybeds, “but you just keep innocently ending up in the mermaid’s lagoon, right Bobs?”

“Aye,” I tried to play it cool, “I guess I do end up there often.”

_We need to recouple soon._

Henrik’s eyes darted in my direction before he prodded Noah, “What was the secret chat about?”

“That’s between me and the Lady Hope.” The librarian aimed a splash at his legs.

He swept his hand across the water and splashed back. “She was agreeing with you, at least.”

“I think that was a different kind of ‘yes’, mate.” Gary sniggered. _Oh?_

“What kind of ‘yes’ was it?” Henrik asked confusedly.

Noah’s eyes grew larger in panic. “Why were you listening?!”

“I wasn’t listening.” He held up his palms. “I was trying to get some headspace.”

“I was sent up there. Chelsea wanted me to have another look for her cork,” Gary defended.

Skeptical of their answers, Noah’s doubting gaze descended upon them.

Ibrahim poked me with a submerged toe. “Anyway, guys I know we’re literally, like, in the water, but I’m feeling a bit dehydrated.”

“We’ll get you sorted with some proper H2O, pal,” I offered wearing a cheeky smirk. “Plunderin’ booty is thirsty work.”

“That it is!” Graham cracked up with the others.

“Important we stay hydrated… Eh, Captain Noah?” I chaffed, earning a splash before he lifted himself out of the pool.

_He won’t get Lottie sent home. I don’t think. Gary will pick her. Marisol’s safe. So is Li… Right. Win challenges, be entertaining in your friendship couples, and stay in the Villa. Don’t mess this up. These lads have strategies to win._

_Feck, my head hurts._

Sauntering into the foyer, the six of us headed toward the propped open door after I’d covertly finished submitting my request for brown sugar and peaches by text. As the girls stepped out of the Jeeps on the drive, we filed out of the Villa’s entrance in our flip-flops and slides to welcome them back. Gary planted his feet beside me near the stone ledge of the front garden, the other lads anxiously gaging their partners’ seemingly improved moods from their scattered postings beneath a strand of unlit bulbs. The leading pair was promising. Free hands gesturing enthusiastically, Chelsea and Elisa strode toward us with their arms amicably linked, a beaming Hope behind them. Noah stepped forward to meet her halfway in an embrace, Henrik curiously trailing after him to say his hellos to the two girls.

My favourite melodic giggle soon floated through the air. Straightening my posture, I fervently searched the approaching group for my girl. Our eyes locked straight away. Her sweet smile lifted her sun-kissed cheeks, crossing the flagstones with flowers in her hair and hips swaying. The golden light splashed onto her curves for a moment before she entered the Villa’s shadow stretched by the setting sun. Her nymph-like features eased into a contented expression once she cozied up to my side.

 _Ask her tonight. After a drink. Before bed, maybe?_ I felt my face flush as she pecked my cheek.

Gary greeted her first, “Alright, Li?”

“Hey Gare,” she acknowledged, plucking a white bloom from the end of her braid and tucking it behind my ear. Smiling down at her, I shuffled closer as she rested her hand on my shoulder blade. My palm unconsciously found its way to the small of her back, our mate taking notice with a knowing grin.

I kept my hand in place. _What? We’re still a couple… an unofficial one._

He motioned to the canvas tote on her arm. “You bring me back a souvenir?”

“You’re in luck, actually.” Brushing her fingertips along my bare skin, she then fished out a yellow drink umbrella and presented it to him. “I had to fight this off of two miniature, very angry sunbathers.”

I smirked playfully. “Did you drink their wee pool, too?”

“It was too cold to swim in, anyway. Icebergs everywhere,” she tried to deliver seriously, her lips betraying her as both corners raised. Her phone went off before I could come up with another line, our housemates turning toward the sound. She dug it out of the same tote, the notification appearing over our selfie.

I fought back a smug grin. _I’m nowhere near her ‘ex’, nature boy._

Selia waved the group over. “Looks like I got a text.”

Everyone crowded around, Henrik leaning in to sneak a glance.

Unlocking the screen, she read aloud:

**Islanders, tonight you will enjoy a home-cooked feast prepared for you by one couple, chosen by our viewers.**

_ACE!_

“Alright! Pick me, pick me!” I bounced on my feet, jostling against a less-enthused Gary. _Hope can supervise._

Shimmying closer to Chelsea, Elisa crossed her fingers in anticipation. “Oh, I hope I get to make my spring salad!”

A second ding chimed, prompting Selia to read the message just as the third popped up after it:

**The couple preparing the meal tonight will be…**

**Selia and Henrik.**

_Oh._ My shoulders fell slightly.

He gave her his trademark toothy grin. “The viewers chose us!”

Fixated on the screen, she appeared to be considering the task quite carefully. _She alright?_

“Li?” I gently squeezed her arm.

Her dazed, warm smile felt like it reached straight into my chest as she looked up at me. “Sorry, I was lost in thought for a second. I want to make so many things! There’s heaps of recipes to choose from. I want this dinner to feel a little bit like home for everyone.”

I encouraged her with a wink, “I’m sure it will.”

_You need to warn me when you’re gonna be that cute. My heart can only take so much._

“I wonder what kind of ingredients we have to work with…” She paused for a moment before asking the huddled up Islanders, “Since we have some new faces, does anyone need a vegetarian option? I completely forgot to ask yesterday.”

Jo and Elisa shook their heads.

“I don’t think so?” deduced Marisol, Graham’s arm wrapped around her waist.

“Lovely of you to ask, hun,” Lottie said from across the gathering, “but I think we’re all fine.”

“Okay, sweet! We’ll try our best to make you something special!” Selia lit up with a contagious excitement, pivoting toward her partner. “Henrik, my Swedish sous chef, my lingonberry lad… Let’s do this!”

They executed a crisp, double high-five.

“Meet you in the kitchen in fifteen?” he suggested eagerly.

“We need all the prep time we can get.” She cheerfully skipped past the Islanders into the Villa. “Make it ten! We have to plan this out!”

He chased after her. “Wait up! How much do we have to plan?!”

“Lots!”

 _There’s no chance they’ll get close or anything. Not in that way…_ I suppressed the picture in my mind of his ‘twin’ hands intruding on her hips.

“Right girls, we should get the beach off us,” Hope directed, taking the lead as she began to head toward the open door.

Walking beside her, Noah turned his head to shoot me an understanding look. Gary patted my shoulder before he followed, Lottie in front of him sympathetically glancing backward when she passed beyond the threshold. Shannon latched to his arm, Ibrahim checked if I was coming along with an upnod.

 _The lad wouldn’t try to make a move and upset her. Not without me doing something about it. She set boundaries… Unless she wanted him to._ My neck stiffly supported my head as it began to spin. I pushed down the sick feeling rising in my chest, making my way with the group inside. _Stop. You know she wouldn’t. She’s different._

My phone buzzed in my pocket at the foot of the stairs, the others going on ahead while I retrieved it. Two notifications from Selia were displayed on the screen, one seeming to be a photo. The text kept my anxiety at bay.

**_Selia:_ **

**Can’t wait to see Irvine. xo**

I hastily swiped to see the image, a satisfied grin spreading across my face. Her flirtatious smile was in frame along with sandy cleavage and the round, perfect curve of her ass, ankles crossed in the air as she lay on her front. _Fucking hell, you’re gorgeous._ I bit my lip, gazing at the photo for a moment longer before texting back:

**Can’t wait to show you xxxx**

_I’ll take you to every beach along the NC500, too—wherever you want to go._

Leaning with my hip against the low drawers, I looked over my decidedly unique hands while Noah and Ibrahim fixed their hair in the mirror of the dressing room. Gary stood in front of his cupboard, comparing two flannels he’d selected from the plaid and checkered populated hangers above his range of grey folded tees. Red and black pitted against a green, he evaluated each one beside an already dressed Graham who’d remained team red for the past five minutes. I patted the top of my head to make sure my locs were dry, listening in to the tall lads’ discussion as Ibrahim scrutinized the state of his edges.

“She gets me, but she doesn’t _get_ me, you know?” he tried to elaborate.

“You’ve been together for about four days, yeah? You’re overthinking things.” Noah styled his quiff forward, glancing at me for assistance in the reflection.

“Aye, you’re still gettin’ to know each other. It’s early days between you. Though if a date changed everythin’ maybe she’s not ‘The One’, big man,” I submitted, turning to tuck in my button-up. “Nothin’ against Shannon, of course. But it could mean somethin’ is missin’. See how it goes. Jo’s not coupled up. You’re not steppin’ on anyone’s toes there if you want to give that a try.”

Ibrahim sighed and adjusted the collar of his polo. “I know I’ve said it loads already, but I’m comfortable around both of them. In different ways. That’s why it’s hard to choose…”

“They both fancy you, obviously. Not like you’d be stuck in a friendship couple. At the end of the day, you got to go with someone who likes you for you,” I supported, reciting the same advice Big Jonno and Carson had sent me off with at the airport. _Someone who doesn’t make you their project._

“What about Henrik?” he brought up hesitantly. “He could be competition, and he seemed keen on Jo.”

“I don’t think he’s after Jo or Shannon, mate,” I dismissed the idea as I fastened my belt. _‘He’s not you.’_ Securing the flower behind my ear, I tugged open my shirt a little more.

Frowning slightly, he shifted his weight. “There’s only a week left. Who we couple up with next could determine our chances of getting in the final, but I’m here for the right reasons. I’m looking for something long-term. I just don’t want that long-term thing potentially going home.”

I nodded soberly. _I don’t want any of our mates to go home._

“You’ve got to go after what you want,” Gary advised, pushing his arm through a red sleeve. “You can’t be worried about toes at this stage.”

Selecting a black cap, Ibrahim seemed to take on his words with a pondering stare into the cluttered drawer.

“Anything goes, lads,” Game Plan Gaz carried on. “The girls are going to push the boat out tonight. Prepare for some mad graft on their end. They want to stay in the Villa, and we’re outnumbered.”

“We get to choose next, but I’m not counting on the plans we’ve made. There are too many variables,” uttered Noah, mid-nervous assessment of the calculatedly ‘casual’ half-tuck of his deep v-neck.

 _Variables named Henrik._ I snuck a peek at my phone’s new wallpaper. _He said it’s her decision._

Gary trained his gaze straight on me in the mirror. “I’m trying to say that I don’t think the public would fault us for cracking on a bit more with the girls we want, is all. It’s open season, boys. On us.”

“Don’t you worry, I have been crackin’ on, Gaz,” I assured him with a chuckle, spinning around. “I’m just not goin’ to winch her on the table in front you lot.”

“‘Winch’ her?” Graham repeated in confusion.

“Snog if you like, then,” I translated. _We need more time alone._

“Well I reckon we’ve got a few serious chats in our crew’s future,” the sailor speculated. “Some of us will end up dating not just in the long run, but long-distance as well. There’s logistics involved. We all got to have ‘the talk’ with the missus at some point.”

“Oh, you don’t need your missus for that, Graham. I can sort you out,” I readily deflected. Grinning cheekily, I gestured toward him with open palms on either side of my head. “You see, when two people like each other very much, they share a special long, horizontal hug—”

“You know what I mean.” He laughed.

_Aye, I do. I just don’t know what she’ll say. I’m bricking it._

“Come on you rascal, we should head down,” Noah invited, slinging an arm over my shoulder as Gary came by to ruffle my hair.

“Oi! I just tidied that!” I shook out my locs.

Stepping back, he admired his handiwork. “Trust me, mate. Birds love the just-out-of-bed look. Gets you straight into theirs.”

“Do _you_ need a special hug, Gary?” I teased while being guided into the hall by Noah. “Another glass of water?”

Following behind with the lads, he swiftly retorted, “Right toe boy, if this next recoupling goes south I just might take you up on that offer.”

“For the record, I’m not actually into feet,” I corrected as we reached the stairs.

“Keep telling yourself that, hun,” Lottie called from the foyer.

 _Just cos I made one joke about toes…_ I peered over the railing to see her standing in a short pleather dress, hand impatiently on hip. “Hey Lozza! You’re ready early. We were just talkin’ about—”

Gary flicked the back of my head.

“Talking about what?” she prompted suspiciously.

 _Feck. Right. Let them talk first._ I bounded down the steps. “Gary’s seven day itch.”

“There ought to be a cream for that,” she remarked, unconvinced.

“Aye, all those rash decisions…”

“Oh my days, Bobby.” Eyes rolling, she tried to flatten a half-smile buckling the line suspended by her dark lipstick.

“That’s what he’s moanin’ about! _‘Oh my days!’_ ” I exaggerated along with my best British accent. “I keep tellin’ him it’s seven year, but the man won’t listen to reason. It’s a combination of cabin fever too, I suspect. All graft and no bits makes Gary a dull boy.”

“Too right.” He chuckled, elbowing my side.

Ibrahim bumped up against me. “Come play with us in the lounge, Lottie.”

I stuck out my arms and waggled my fingers at her. “Forever, and ever, and ever.”

“Sure, why not,” she feigned annoyance before giving in and smiling.

_Phew. Nice save._

“Alright, settle down lads,” Noah instructed. “We’re only stuck inside ’til dinner’s ready.”

Over an hour spent in the lounge-turned-waiting-room while the girls finished their makeup and Beach Hut interviews had made me restless. Ushered onto the lawn by a handful of producers from the side gate, our view of the kitchen was limited as we pulled out chairs covered in white linen beneath a canopy of stars. I selected the seat between Hope and Ibrahim, making silent predictions after tucking in to an expanded set of cutlery resting on the pristine tablecloth. Draped over a long picnic table, it hosted floral centrepieces amongst decorative summer fruit and carafes of ice water. Open wine bottles breathed in staggered lines on either end, the string light’s glow filtering through separate glasses of red and white already poured to the right of our plates. As the cameras set up around us, we could hear Selia and Henrik from beneath the overhang.

She was giggling wildly. “It’s on your cheek!”

“Quick! Get a cloth or Villa Delicious will never be a proper spin-off!” His laughter tumbled across the garden.

“Now whip it!” she exclaimed with delight. “Whip it good!”

Lifting my glass by its stem, a twinge of unwanted jealousy soured my first sip. _Get it together, McKenzie. She’s trying to stay for you._

Selia let out a surprised squeak. “It went in my mouth!”

“That’s where it’s supposed to go!” his boisterous tone carried over. “Does it taste good?”

“Almost perfect!”

Marisol and Graham shared a glance before she proceeded to analyze my reaction. I tried to bury my unease with a smile. _They have to get on. The public would vote them out if they were like Hope and Jakub._ Picking at the small bowls of sliced figs across from her, Lottie and Elisa sat together on my side facing the Villa, our backs to the dark hilltops. The influencer bit into a piece of fruit as she craned her long neck, trying to get a look past the elevated daybeds. Just as curious, Shannon shifted beside Ibrahim from her better vantage point and quirked a brow. _It’s not the ‘start of something’._

“What do you think Henrik and Selia made?” Noah posed to the group as he offered Hope more water.

Shannon prodded the cloth napkin on her plate. “Do we have a pizza place on call just in case?”

“I bet Selia can really cook. She’s in the kitchen, like, all the time,” Chelsea gleefully theorized beside the middle-seated Gary. “She’s one to go all-out.”

“At least we know they’re not rushing the task. I’m a bit hungry now!”

 _Some things you can’t hurry…_ I glanced down either side of the table, restating my mate’s question, “Anybody want to guess what they made?”

“Oh, I hope it’s not one of those frilly meals with hardly anything to it.” Jo’s gaze snapped up to the temporary ramp. “Here they come!”

“It’s just me! I’m here with the appetizers. We thought it’d be nice to serve them family-style!” Henrik announced, parking a loaded dinner cart before handing the first two platters to Chelsea and her partner.

Gary readied the tongs in his hand. “What you got for us, mate?”

“Crab cakes with lime aïoli,” he read off his phone, “and blackened swordfish tacos with mango avocado salsa! Selia said the non-spicy ones are marked.”

“Oh, I don’t like seafood…” muttered Shannon.

“And for those who don’t like seafood, Insalata Caprese,” he continued, his pronunciation rehearsed as he passed the dish to Marisol before turning to retrieve the next one for Graham. “And here are prosciutto skewers with melon, bocconcini, basil, and a balsamic glaze for our friends who don’t like uncooked tomatoes.”

Her preference remembered, Hope smiled at him gratefully.

_That’s my girl. She’s thought of everything._

Moving their napkins to their laps, the Islanders across from me each took a serving from the four offerings, excitedly arranging the variety of appetizers on their plates. I peered over the centrepieces, admiring the immaculate presentation as the dishes made their way around the table. The crab cakes were fried in neat rounds topped with a dollop of aïoli divided by chives, paper stands propping up soft shells filled with a melody of yellows, reds, and greens on the platter following them. Drizzled in a rich brown glaze, the skewers were carefully lifted by the end opposite of their balled fruit and fresh leaves, tongs collecting their equally vibrant, tomato-based counterpart laid in a flowering spiral with substituted arugula and oregano instead of a repeating basil. I became twice as hungry just looking at them.

“Oh! And this.” Henrik presented a bowl while looking back down to his screen. “Linguine with creamy lemon sauce and black pepper. Or ‘pasta al limone’.”

I strained to catch a glimpse of the pasta before Chelsea took the first portion. Delicate lemon zest strips rested atop flecks of ground pepper contrasting the smooth, ivory reduction that coated each stand. The long pasta cascaded in a pale waterfall as she lifted it from its bowl, the other offerings approaching me from the table’s end in a succession of comforting aromas. I eagerly helped myself to every dish, Henrik at the end of the culinary chain finding room amongst the decorations to place any possible seconds.

Ibrahim looked down at his own assortment of summer flavours. “Henrik, this is incredible!”

“Looks quality, mate,” added Gary, his plate fully loaded.

Noah tucked in further. “You two outdid yourselves.”

“Thank you.” The Swedish lad beamed, seating himself next to Jo as his impressed housemates sipped their drinks. “It was a challenge to get the timing right.”

I rolled around the pleasantly acidic white on my tongue, eyes wide when I spotted my girl. Champagne silk dress teasing her thighs, she hurried down the decking with bouncing steps. Her apologetic tone turned heads, “Sorry guys, I didn’t mean to keep you waiting! I had to check something in the oven.”

“I can’t even, babes! That look is to die for!” Chelsea chimed.

“Aw, thanks Chels! I just kind of threw it on. You girls turned it out tonight!” She sent me a wink. “The boys, too.”

“These starters are great, Li,” Elisa relayed for the rest of us, some of our mouths full behind appreciative smiles.

I swallowed hard. _I’m going to make you the best cupcakes._

“Thanks! They gave us tons of great ingredients and new kitchen stuff!” she enthused, joining us at the table. “I think we were supposed to choose an option? I figured, ‘fuck it, may as well use it all!’ My little Dionysian heart demanded abundance for tonight after all our party plans have fallen through. I’m excited for you to try the main course. I hope there’s a starter for everyone. We tried to plan around your palates.”

Ibrahim breathed out in admiration, “Wow, you guys really did go all-out. There’s so much food already. I thought we’d only get one course with fourteen of us.”

“Rahim, the text said _‘feast’_ , so we must feast.” Picking up a bottle, she surveyed the glasses in front of our housemates. “Does anyone need more wine?”

“I could do with a top-up!” Chelsea replied cheerily.

Selia reached over to pour her a generous amount. “For your health.”

“Aren’t you a lovely hostess,” Marisol observed with quiet chuckle.

“I think my parents would disown me if I wasn’t,” she returned, settling in her seat as Henrik nestled a serving of pasta in the centre of her plate.

_I could introduce you to mine soon._

Grandly rising to my feet, I held up my glass. “I’d like to propose a toast to Henrik and Selia, our culinary hosts for the evenin’.”

“Thank you so much, you two!” Lottie contributed, lifting her drink with the others.

“Henrik, you’re a lucky guy,” I went on, flashing my girl a grin, “Selia, you can do better!”

She stifled a giggle. “Thanks, Bobby.”

“To Henrik and Selia!” everyone declared in unison, delighting in their sips of wine as I sat down.

We collectively lifted our smaller forks, spearing combinations of mozzarella or cutting into delicate crabmeat complemented by harmonious smoked paprika, red pepper, and green herbs. Savouring the latter, my head tilted back in pleasure before I looked over to my girl. Gary was seemingly having a short, almost telepathic conversation with her. Turned toward him, she subtly rolled her eyes when he raised an eyebrow. He pressed his lips together to suppress a laugh, her shoulders shrugging slightly. Lowering his chin, he jokingly stared her down, making her squint disapprovingly in reply.

_Right. Have a chat later. Make sure she’s okay._

She pulled out her phone to glance at what appeared to be a timer, pausing to think before she smiled at me affectionately. _You’re doing great._ I grinned with pride, relaxing back into enjoying my meal alongside the others. Resting the device on the table beside her plate, she indulged in a forkful of pasta as Henrik did the same. Her lashes lowered, the critique of her own dish being written behind the stunning planes of her face. I took her cue and tasted it for myself, a lemon tang immediately inviting the need for another bite in its mixture of rich parmesan balanced by pepper.

_Pure ‘al dente’, Li._

Everyone seemed lost in their plates until Marisol spoke up with her approving verdict, “Guys, this is so delicious. You both cook often, right?”

“Yeah, but Selia said she’s great with dinner parties,” Henrik answered.

“She wasn’t kiddin’! This is tasty,” I cut in with a compliment. _We’ll throw as many as you like._

“I’m really glad you think so, B.” My girl smiled modestly, cheeks dusted pink as her posture eased. “I can’t take all of the credit, though. Henrik was a pretty great sous chef.”

He took a couple shallow bows in his chair. “Thank you, thank you!”

“I was wondering how those power dynamics would work out. I’d learn a lot about a couple if I watched them in the kitchen.” Marisol pushed around the salad on her plate after leaning to glance between them, inquiring slowly, “Did you two bond?”

“I think good food brings everyone together,” Selia responded politely.

Henrik nodded in agreement. “She said she’s having a lovely time so far.”

“Very interesting,” my studious mate concluded. _Not that interesting…_

His grin widened. “Glad we have the Marisol seal of approval.” _Aye right!_

“You should be. It doesn’t come easy,” she affirmed.

I shot her an incredulous look. _What?!_

Satisfied with her assessment, she took a generous bite of salad and smiled up at Graham as she chewed. He smiled back over the rim of his glass, content not to disagree.

Unimpressed, Selia set down her fork.

“I’ll let you know what I think after the next course,” Gary teased lightly.

My girl perked up and poked his flannel-covered bicep. “You holding out on me just in case there’s a roast?”

“Is that a possibility?” He leaned in.

“You know that’d take almost three hours.”

“I’m a patient man, Li.” He sipped his wine, raising both brows in mock expectation.

“Oh, I’m aware. You’ve put up with me for three weeks,” she wryly replied.

“What can I say? I’m a saint.”

“Such a saint. A hairier, shredded version of Mother Teresa, really,” Selia sarcastically served back, a tiny smirk curling her lips.

The lads and I snickered. _You haven’t heard the full joke about the nunnery._

Prompted by their exchange, Marisol started to outline the trials of shared university living until a discussion of old flatmates was launched by Elisa and Lottie. Describing the chaos of five girls in one flat, the Aussie conceded that it paled in comparison to the Villa before she was cut short by a faint ding. Across the table with her phone screen illuminated, my girl hurried to finish her small portion. She took a brief moment to compose herself.

“Sorry, everyone. Excuse us.” Folding her napkin, she brightly addressed Henrik as she stood, “Alright Hammer Time, you ready? Last steps and then we’re done plating in ten.”

“Born ready,” he stated after wolfing down the last of his crab cake. Taking their plates with him, he grasped the handle of the cart while grinning at the rest of us. “Be back in a bit, friends!”

He headed up the ramp, Selia walking briskly out in front as she appeared to type out a text.

Ibrahim looked around the table, asking openly, “Did she just call him ‘Hammer Time’?”

“She did,” Gary confirmed. “It wins out over Swamp Monster, I think.”

“Aye, that nickname’s here to stay,” I said, watching them disappear into the kitchen.

The Islander’s conversation carried on in the background as I attempted to covertly check my phone under the table. I glanced downward, waiting for it to vibrate in my hand. The incorrect time set by production soon marked a full minute. Nothing. _That’s… strange. Did something happen?_

“What are you doing?” Hope whispered, startling me into almost dropping it.

I quickly recovered and gripped the device firmly in my right hand. “Nothin’.”

“Are you two secretly texting?” she pried amusedly. “That’s well cute.”

“It’s not really a secret…” I quietly protested, my face flushed as I slid my phone back in my shorts. _She texted Marisol when she was uncomfortable before…_ I looked over. She was listening to an animated Chelsea pitch the introduction of mandatory ‘gin o’clock’ to our evenings.

“Noah told me about your sleepovers, babes. It’s fine,” Hope assured, her eyes shifting toward the Villa. “I was going to ask what she thought her prospects were, but this saves me time.”

 _I’ve got a bigger question to ask._ “Right, well we’re goin’ to have a chat about couplin’ up.”

“Do it sooner than later,” she advised. “Anything can happen.”

“Yeah…”

_Don’t remind me._

Rejoining the group’s banter, I toured the different flavours of my first course while the radio silence from the kitchen persisted. Wine flowed freely between my housemates along with their light topics of discussion. Jo’s mention of thrill-seeking gave way to Hope’s cliff diving stories from a girls’ trip in Bermuda, my sole experience in Jamaica sounding tame in comparison. Noah revealed he was the elected guide on his own family vacations, citing his map-reading abilities as the reason why he was second in the current Adventure Golf rankings. After a brief visit from our resident orienteer Henrik to clear our remaining plates and serveware, the Swede reemerged with the dinner cart transporting fourteen silver-domed mains.

“Here we are!” he declared, pulling up beside Shannon.

Selia’s heels rapped down the wooden ramp, her elated expression infectious. “With more Pinot!”

“Now this is well fancy,” commented Gary.

Chelsea clapped her hands together, eyes shining in the direction of the cart. “Looks absolutely lovely.”

“How can you tell what it is, Chelsea?” Shannon questioned.

“I’ll help,” she announced without an answer and sprang up from her chair.

She weaved around Henrik who was carrying settings for Elisa and Graham, bustling to place the next two domes in front of her crane enthusiast partner and Marisol. Serving wine where needed ahead of them, my girl poured precisely to the widest part of the glass each time as I fiddled with the corner of my napkin in anticipation.

Hope slid her stemware past her knife to make room. “This must have been quite a lot of work.”

“Yeah, again, thank you so much,” Noah finished as their courses arrived.

“You’re welcome, hun.” Selia placed her hand on my back, refilling my larger glass.

“So what are we havin’ for the main event?” I inquired, studying her graceful movements as she expertly turned the bottle to avoid any drips onto the linen.

“Stuffed pork tenderloin accompanied by a side of wild and black rice with pomegranate, roasted butternut squash, and microgreens,” she described while centring the wine between two carafes of water.

“Really? That sounds gorgeous,” Chelsea complimented, handing her a covered plate.

“Microgreens?” Shannon grimaced slightly. “They’re serving us some plants they pulled up from the garden.”

“I’m all for it. Had my fingers crossed for a healthy dinner,” Ibrahim expressed kindly.

Jo rushed to concur, “Me too, totally. Can’t go without my five-a-day.”

“I was hoping for some comfort food,” his partner uttered disappointedly.

Selia gave her a patient smile. “It’s made with love, if that’s comforting?”

_It is for me._

Fingertips grazing my shoulder, she set down my course and lifted the dome. Ruby jewels of pomegranate glistened amongst the golden squash and dark grains sprouting greens, scallions, and pistachios mixed with the aroma of wine vinegar and honey. The rice was neighboured by three juicy cuts of tenderloin wrapped around a feta filling thick with what appeared to be tender baby spinach and sun-dried tomatoes. Rosemary was browned in a savoury glaze on its outside, curved sprigs of the same herb branching as a garnish upon the white stoneware. Fluidly lined with the rich liquid and dotted with leaves of beetroot microgreens, it was art on a plate.

Her sincere whisper caught me off guard, “I hope you like it, B.”

_My lass. Of course I will._

Skirting the table, Henrik collected the domes from the others and stacked them on the cart in three tilted towers. Both hosts shared a relieved glance, high-fiving after confirming everyone had a plate.

“You two should sit down! You worked so hard,” Chelsea invited, tucking in.

The Islanders began the second course of their meal, faces alight with satisfaction as they tasted the deliciously seasonal notes that played on their palates. Selia returned to her spot beside Gary, receiving an endorsing, proud nudge. Lightly elbowing his side, she smiled and sampled her creation. A contemplative look overtook her features, eyes softened in consideration while she chewed. Cutlery clinked against plates around her, my gaze lingering on her beautiful face as I took my time discovering each flavourful part of the food in front of me. Bite after bite, I selfishly fantasized of all the dinners we could make together.

_We could have my family round like you wanted._

Indulging in another forkful, the inked sailor melted back into his chair. “Mmm. These dishes have brilliant combinations that bring the whole meal together really nicely.”

“It’s _really_ nice.” Marisol closed her eyes to savour the tangy, rich profile of her meat.

“I have to admit, the pork is just perfect,” Shannon conceded after a healthy bite. “The pasta was too. I guess you didn’t get distracted along the way?”

“No kitchen bits, then?” I asked, half-joking. “That’s good news.”

Graham burst into a hearty chuckle. “Kitchen bits! That’s perfect, Bob.”

“Kitchen bits!” Elisa tried on the phrase for herself. “I love saying ‘kitchen bits’.”

Henrik twirled the fork in his hand. “Kitchen bits weren’t ‘on the menu’.”

 _Not for you, mate._ “No kitchen bits took place, it’s been noted for the record,” I stated for the grinning, former ‘Secretary Gaz’ before biting down on a juicy piece of tenderloin.

“Especially since it’d be right in front of my salad,” Selia remarked offhandedly.

I exhaled sharply as Gary snorted and covered his mouth with a napkin.

She sent a cheeky wink my way after a long sip. _Classic._

“I don’t know if I want to hear about anybody’s bits while I’m eating,” Marisol asserted, concentrating on her rice.

Shannon warily examined her plate. “Like, was proper hygiene used?”

_C’mon, Shannon. Let’s have a good night._

“See how many times you can say ‘kitchen bits’ fast,” Elisa said from the opposite end of the table. “Kitchen bits, kitchen bits, kitten bits, kitchen chits, chicken itch… it’s hard!”

Chelsea’s cutlery clattered onto her plate. “I still can’t remember what song that reminds me of!”

Jo tore her attention from her nearly-demolished main course. “Oh yeah, we decided earlier on what Spice Girls we would be. That’s the other thing that went on.”

Noah smiled down at his girl. “Which Spice Girl were you, Hope?”

“Chelsea decided I was Posh Spice,” she informed him with a distinct sense of accomplishment, “and she’s Baby.”

“Scary Spice is Elisa, Sporty Spice is Jo, and we decided on Marisol to be Ginger,” the official ‘Baby’ of the group filled in her fellow dinner guests.

Graham gave an approving nod. “That sounds about right to me.”

_Aye, absolutely. That’d be a great lip sync battle._

“Sounds like you girls had a lovely time without us?” Gary looked expectantly to Selia.

Inching forward in my seat, I listened attentively.

“We needed today,” she sighed, a hidden fatigue seeming to limit her smile. “Not just for the fresh salt air and waves at our feet, but to work through everything together. I’m so glad we did.”

“Me too. It’s overwhelming having to get to know so many people, and to date at the same time,” Jo affirmed, Henrik nodding to agree beside her after a heaping forkful.

My girl let out a pensive laugh. “Yeah, I’ve mostly just Ray Charles’d my way through that obstacle course. It gets easier.”

“The blind musician?” Noah chuckled lightly.

“You’ve got to feel things out a bit, man.” Regaining her smirk, Selia patted Gary’s face without looking at him. “I’m a tactile person, just not always that tactful.”

“I’m relieved, actually.” Ibrahim held his knife and fork loosely in either hand. “I was afraid there would be a lot of fighting about my date!”

Shannon’s gaze painfully met his. “It’s not like we didn’t talk about that, babes.”

“Yeah, Jo and Shannon fought about it almost the whole time,” Chelsea blurted out as Marisol bumped against her beneath the table.

His posture went rigid. “Really?”

“Not about you, Rahim,” Lottie clarified, swirling her glass of red. “About commitment and exclusivity in here, and how we all perceived it.”

I stole a glance at my girl. _We’re exclusive, right?_

“Oh, good,” Ibrahim exhaled, shoulders relaxed.

“We made up,” confirmed Jo.

“And we also learned some of us have to think about what we say,” Elisa shifted to say reluctantly. “Even me, I guess.”

Chelsea scooted in further. “Each of us is a different fruit, but you never want to be the grape, you know?”

“Exactly,” Gary agreed. _Huh?_

“Right, well, I know I’m not always the best at expressing myself. Actually, I usually struggle the most when it’s important,” Ibrahim submitted, slowly turning toward his partner and the newcomer. “So I uh… Jo and I did kiss on our date. It was unexpected, but it happened. I wish I had handled it better, in terms of talking about it with both Shannon and Jo. I’m sorry to both of you.”

Shannon stamped out the flicker of disappointment on her pursed lips. “Thanks, babes.”

“Thanks, babes,” Jo echoed, eyes then ballooning with panic as she hurried to correct herself. “Oops, I just repeated after Shannon automatically, I swear! You’re not my babes yet. Or maybe never. Because you’re in a couple with Shannon and I’m not expecting anything.”

His partner folded a sharp crease into her napkin.

 _Ah, feck._ I took a nervous bite.

“I’m so proud of you, Rahim,” Selia supported, honeycomb-sweet tone temporarily smoothing the tension and chin resting in her palm. “Expressing yourself openly and honestly isn’t always easy. I know you didn’t want to hurt anyone. So many emotions were at stake. You were sensitive to that and intuitive enough to understand how much your words would mean when you talked to these girls. It takes serious courage to say what you did directly and apologize.”

“It takes confidence, too,” Gary followed up. “You’ve really grown, mate.”

“I agree,” Marisol added on.

“Thanks for saying so, Li,” Ibrahim conveyed gratefully. _She always knows what to say._

“Some big decisions coming up for you, eh, mate,” Graham chaffed.

Colour drained from her face, Shannon blinked in horror and shot him a dark glare.

Brow creased with an uneasy line, her partner swiftly moved on, “What else happened on the girls’ trip?”

“Li really stepped up to help us clear the air,” Lottie mentioned first. “So not only did she make this gorgeous dinner tonight, but she saved the day, too.”

 _Knew she would._ I grinned at my girl over the centrepieces.

“I couldn’t have done it without these girls. Hope and Lottie helped so much.” Selia gestured with her glass to both of them.

“You did, Lotta?” prompted Gary, pleasantly surprised.

She allowed herself a proud half-smile. “Yeah.”

“Why did you just call her ‘Lotta’?” Shannon interrupted, gaze still narrow.

“Because she was a lotta trouble for Gary before we coupled up!” Chelsea quipped cheerily.

He gave the Aussie goth a sidelong, suggestive look. “Lotta fun too, to be fair.”

She sat up straighter and twirled a strand of ombre hair. “Oh, whatever.”

 _We could all pick up where we left off._ I shared a meaningful glance with my mate. He had made his choice, but his cards were clutched tightly to his chest. In some ways, he was more guarded than me. It made sense. Vulnerability was difficult for both of us, and for similar reasons. We’d been burned before. Our childhoods had their rough patches. We knew what it felt like to be left behind. My dad just came back.

Studying the lads one at a time from her linen-draped perch, Hope asked, “What did you boys get up to while we were gone?”

Elisa flicked back her hair. “Wait, I want to guess.”

“Ghost stories!” Jo called out.

“In the daytime, babes?” Chelsea doubted.

Scanning the table, Shannon deduced out loud, “I bet they made up some kind of lads’ game.”

“Or they had a candid discussion about their relationships and their feelings,” Marisol suggested ironically, looking directly at me.

“Yeah, anybody think of that?” Gary jokingly posed to the others after also glancing over.

I gave them both a pointed look back. _I’m not ALL jokes._

Eagerly shuffling closer in her chair, Chelsea prodded her partner, “Did you talk about me?”

“Let’s have another girl guess.” He turned to face the opposite way. “Li?”

I finished my last bite. “She’ll never get it.”

“I think Selia knows you guys well for now, so this should be good,” Henrik countered, awaiting her guess with a grin.

“I think they found a way to entertain themselves,” Selia fondly speculated, “by letting their imaginations run free.”

“In many ways, Li is right,” Noah confirmed.

Elisa fixed her gaze upon him with a coy smile. “Wow, do tell.”

_Right! Time to shine, McKenzie._

“Sit back and let me tell ye a tale, girls.” I waved about my napkin before tossing it with finality onto my plate. “It began atop the waterfall, at the edge of the world…”

“That’s what he calls the infinity pool,” the Swede translated.

“For now, it’s the ‘waterfall at the edge of the world’, okay?” his captain interjected.

I carried on, “And then did many worthy ships make themselves known…”

“What is he talking about?” Chelsea quietly directed at Selia who simply shrugged, listening in rapt attention.

“Ah, it was the best, to be honest,” Graham reflected aloud. “We found all these pool floats.”

“And some of them were shaped like little boats,” Henrik described.

Gary grinned at my girl. “And we were clowning around, making jokes about booty.”

I put on my pirate voice, “Arr, but the booty be no laughin’ matter, King Garold!”

“I’ll revoke your captaincy, Long Bob,” he returned in a mock huff.

I let out a short chuckle. _Not when she calls me ‘Captain’, mate._

“I’m captain of the Floater Fleet now,” Noah announced to the others, “and King Garold is in Jacuzzi Jail for illegal pool noodle winnings.”

“Huh?” Elisa blinked at him.

“We played pirates.” He beamed. “It was amazing.”

“Wow, babes. Well done on being the captain!” Hope congratulated.

He shrank a bit in his chair, smiling bashfully.

“Silence, landlubber! Your booty is mine now under the couple laws of King Graham!” I reminded, staying in character as Selia giggled quietly.

“That’s right, I made the laws! As the king!” Graham proclaimed proudly.

The mutinous captain declared, “The Floater Fleet sails forth to sully your loathsome laws and reunite Captain Noah with the Lady Hope!”

“Bring it, you callow prince!” our monarch challenged with a grin.

“And I’m a skeleton pirate who was raised from the dead by the sea god Poseidon to stop a volcano from erupting!” Ibrahim finished excitedly in summary.

Jo broke into a genuinely impressed smile. “Wow, that’s cool.”

He puffed out his chest. “It’s one of my comic ideas.”

“Sounds like a day with the boys was precisely what you needed,” Selia observed, lips gently curved upward as she tilted her head at me. _Almost._

Gary gave her a nod. “Yeah, it was good fun. Just jokes.”

“Just us lads,” Graham tacked on as a final remark.

“That’s really pure, isn’t it!” Lottie said to the girls.

Elisa’s gaze drew a straight line toward Henrik. “I love men who are secure enough in themselves to be playful like that.”

“Oh em gee, _same_ ,” Chelsea emphasized, merrily sipping the remainder of her wine.

“It’s so important not to lose that part of yourself,” Selia shared thoughtfully.

“Never be such a big man you can’t have a good laugh with mates, you know?” Gary matched her sentiment.

“It’s good to bring a little bit of Neverland home with you,” she reaffirmed. _Exactly._

“It started off when we were messin’ about with the pool floats, and talkin’ about who we really wanted to end up with here,” I mentioned, dropping a subtle hint.

“And who we could see ourselves dating seriously when we get back home,” Noah added as he smiled down at Hope.

Interest piqued, Chelsea wiggled in her chair. “Wow, I’d love to hear more about that!”

“It wasn’t a serious chat, Chelsea,” Gary downplayed our afternoon after a sip of water. “We were riding pool floats and jousting with noodles.”

She supported her chin in her palm, beaming up at him. “I still would have liked to see it.”

“Hm, so would I,” Lottie agreed, dabbing the corner of her dark lipstick with a napkin.

“Feels like a lot of us are starting to think about what it’s going to be like after this. We all have to leave the Villa one way or another,” Henrik considered aloud. “Ooh! That sounds like a set-up for a good horror film.” Pivoting toward Selia, he delivered in a deep, theatrical voice, “‘Summer. Ends. Now.’”

“You know what’d be scarier?” She squinted back at him. “Dessert. Is. Late.”

His eyes went wide. “Oh, right!”

“There’s dessert?!” Chelsea almost titled backward in excitement.

“Yes! My favourite!” I cheered, nudging Ibrahim out of his apparent internal monologue.

_Nothing gets you out of a state better than dessert._

Setting aside their napkins, our hosts stood and began to collect the dinner plates now glaze-smeared and flecked with a few lonely grains of rice. Selia’s fingers glided along my back once she met Henrik in the middle, sending a tingling sensation across my skin under my shirt. They both retreated with the cart toward the Villa, soon arriving with a tray of mason jars and the context for her initial fit of giggles. I received my dessert first. A petite cloud of whipped cream crested by an orange segment topped the chocolate mousse housed in the glass, zest sprinkled sparingly over the white with curls of shaved chocolate. The sight of it felt like home.

“Mousse au chocolate,” my girl used its French name as she served the others, “with orange zest and whipped cream.”

I took a spoonful, delighting in its familiar rich and creamy taste as its fluffy texture lightly settled on my tongue. _Please come home with me._

Ibrahim lit up once he received his. “You guys, these are so cute.”

“Aw, thank you hun.” Selia lifted another from the tray balanced by Henrik for herself. “Hopefully it tastes good. We have to impress our dessert expert, after all.”

“Colour me impressed, then.” I toasted with my spoon. “It’s awesome!”

Her radiant smile warmed my cheeks. “I’m happy you approve.”

She found her seat once more across the table, settling in with her mousse and a sip of white wine. Propping up the tray against his chair, Henrik followed her lead. He enthusiastically dug into the small jar before him, the pairing of his drink seemingly essential. I tried the combination for myself, curious and eager. The dry vanilla note from the wine sculpted a base for the chocolate and cream, elevating it in a way I hadn’t thought of before. It shaped the mousse into something almost decadent. Airy and smooth, its complexities folded themselves onto my tongue like a new ingredient added to a soufflé after each spoonful. It was magic.

_She can pair anything she fancies with what I bake._

Mason jars eventually scraped clean, the Islanders’ idle chatter was interrupted by the sound of a notification. Hope was the first to report, “Something buzzed!”

Everyone searched for the source, scanning down either end of the table. Selia felt around inside her mic pack. She blinked as a blue light was cast on her face.

“Shit! Sorry! It was me! I got a text,” she relayed apologetically, lifting her phone to read:

**Selia and Henrik, congratulations on treating your fellow Islanders to tonight’s meal. Tomorrow night, the boys will choose who they want to recouple with, and the public will decide who picks first.**

**#justdesserts #decisionsdecisions**

_If he picks first…_

Henrik studied her face in profile while she seemed to be composing a text of her own, defiantly distracted.

“I don’t know about you lot, but I’m ready, personally,” Hope said, brow laboured by her waning patience.

I flashed her friendly smile. “You don’t like bein’ in a couple with privateer Captain Long Bob Cupcake, Hope?”

“Of course I do, but…”

Leaning over, I wrapped an arm around her in a brief half-hug. “Everyone knows you’ve been waitin’ for Noah, babes.”

I looked to Selia as she subtly tapped the back of her phone, indicating for me to check mine. Slipping it out of my pocket, I opened our conversation in my lap. My ‘can’t wait’ was still on read, outlined in its bubble. I waited, Ibrahim shifting in my periphery after his partner requested a chat. Suddenly a series of photos pushed my message up the screen and out of sight, a new text appearing at the bottom:

🤫 **I took photos of the food for you. L &G don’t @ me.**

Scrolling up through the images, I tried not to grin conspicuously to myself while our housemates began to get up from the table. _Ha! You know me so well._ I typed in my reply:

**Nice one**

**Saving these for the gram btw xx**

The others tucked in their dining chairs around us, Henrik peeling off from the group with Elisa and Chelsea. Heading toward the firepit, they passed the three crew members packing up to leave the garden as ‘Nope’ claimed the nearest set of sun loungers. Selia stood and smoothed out her dress, hanging back while the rest of the Islanders ventured inside. Getting to my feet, I rounded the corner of the long picnic table to stand next to her.

_Here goes. Right. Ask her. Just like you’ve rehearsed._

“Hey, Selia?” I anxiously stepped closer. “Could we have a quick word in private? It’s about the recouplin’. Can we go up to the roof terrace?”

She laced her fingers with mine, smiling up at me fondly. “Sure, Captain.”

My girl settled in the corner of the terrace bench, the flowers in her braid illuminated by starlight and lush like her petal-soft lips. I lowered myself to sit beside her, feeling the cool night breeze on my exposed skin. Our knees touched.

_This is it. Now or never._

Her hand brushed up my thigh, taking hold in a featherlight grip. Gaze flitting upward, I watched her white-capped waves dilate as they poured into me. The warmth in my chest spread to my fingertips. For a moment, everything fell into place.

“I don’t want you to worry about tomorrow. Whatever happens, it won’t change how I feel about you,” Selia spoke softly, her words an unintentional reflection of his.

 _Right. ‘Whatever happens’._ My brow furrowed.

“Bobby, what’s wrong?” her voice wavered with an undercurrent of hurt.

“I thought you might end up gettin’ close with Henrik today,” I admitted hesitantly, nerves crashing back in with my guilt. “I was worried things could change. With a recouplin’ comin’ up, I wanted to make sure we got some alone time. To talk about us. Everyone’s startin’ to think about how to win the game, and I know you’ll be safe tomorrow, but… but…”

She squeezed my leg gently.

“What if we’re kept apart? I want to make it work if we have to, but I just can’t help thinkin’ of you. All the time. About us together…” I leaned in.

“We’re still together,” she soothed, eyes meeting mine. “You don’t have to worry about him. I know it takes time to heal those burns from the past, but I’m here to reassure you, okay?”

“Okay.” My gaze flickered down to her perfect, kissable lips.

Selia hovered closer. “Because I’m yours.”

She closed the distance between us. Sliding her hand to the back of my neck, she encouraged me with faint sighs as I held her face in my palm. _There’s more I want to be with you._ I caressed her cheek with my thumb, moving my mouth softly against her. _So much more._ My eyes shut tighter, her sweet taste pulling me deep into our kiss. I couldn’t bring myself to stop. Her fingertips pressed to my chest, my heart pounded beneath her touch as quiet moans escaped my lips. Every blissful second felt like a miniature eternity all our own. The night stood still; patient and calm. Falling, floating, and each breathless state in-between ebbed and flowed until we parted, left in a daze.

I rested my forehead on hers with a smile. _I think I—_

Her nose brushed against mine. “Boop.”

“You booped me!” I laughed in surprise. “A very boopy boop.”

“But not the ‘boopiest’?”

“Only I can deliver the boopiest of boops,” I asserted playfully. “You, however, can be my queen of boops.”

“I like how that sounds,” she crinkled her nose, “‘Queen of Boops’.”

 _Me too._ Bowing my head, I took her hand and kissed it tenderly. “My lady.”

“Your majesty.” Selia giggled and bowed as well. Swinging her legs over my lap, she made herself comfortable. “Does this mean I get to wear your tiara sometimes?”

“Perhaps…” I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “I think we’ll have to get you one on the outside, though.”

“I’ll wear it with your t-shirt.” She looked up at me through her lashes. _My Lass._

I cracked a grin. “That’ll be perfect.”

“Mmm, I think so too,” she hummed affectionately, tracing each side of my jawline in turn. Curling up against me, Selia rested her head on my shoulder with a sigh. “Can we cuddle for a while? I don’t want to go back in just yet.”

“Course we can! Cuddlin’ is the best thing in the whole world full stop. Nothin’ makes me happier than a nice cuddle.”

Bringing her closer by the waist, I drifted my fingers up and down her arm as she relaxed into me. I began to weave shapes across her skin, thoughts refusing to order themselves in my head. I felt weightless and grounded all at once. The same warmth returned, overtaking every part of me. I needed to know.

_Ask._

“Selia?” I managed after a long silence.

She snuggled under my chin. “Mm?”

“I feel really lucky… bein’ with you,” I confessed, building myself up to the question. “Out of all the time I’ve spent here, my favourite bits are when it’s just the two of us.”

I felt her smile against me with her reply, “They’re my favourite, too.”

“And, um, I just…” _Please be sure._ I kissed the top of her head as my heart beat faster, gathering her in my arms.

“It’s okay. Whenever you’re ready, B.” She nuzzled into the crook of my neck.

 _I am._ Giving her a squeeze, I breathed in deeply. “I really need you to be sure this is what you want. That I’m—um—what you want. Not just in here. Or short-term on the outside. If I choose you tomorrow, I want to choose you for more than the summer. I guess, well, what I’m askin’ is…” I braced for her answer. “Do you see a future for us?”

Selia raised her head. “I do.”

 _Please. Don’t be a dream._

Carefully cupping my cheek, she searched my eyes with her ocean hues. “Lately it’s all I’ve been thinking about.”

“Really?” my voice squeaked slightly. My body eased as I sighed in relief. “I mean, yeah, same here.”

Her face glowed under the string lights with a devoted smile. “A future with you is exactly what I want. We have this connection I can’t really explain. I felt it from the moment we met. I care about you so much, Bobby. I really meant it when I said ‘always’. I know it’s a lot, but it’s how I feel. I haven’t been able to picture an ‘always’ until now. That’s how I know I’m sure.”

“Selia,” I hastily pressed a kiss to her forehead, “that makes me so happy. Hearin’ you say that… it’s what I was hopin’ for. I really care about you. I’m goin’ to do a naff job explainin’ this, but… It’s like, when we’re together, we’re both covered in edible glitter—and no one’s ever made me feel like that before. You’re the only girl I want to choose tomorrow.”

She weaved her arms around my neck, giving me a soft peck. “Good, because you’re the only boy I want to pick me tomorrow.”

I held her close. _I’ll pick you for every tomorrow._

The breeze whispered through the trees below, Islander voices on the other side of the frosted glass reaching us afterward.

My girl looked to the terrace door. “We should head in.”

“Disappointing, but you’re right,” I reluctantly agreed.

Standing in her heels, my girl peered over the rooftop ledge and frowned. “Looks like we’re sleeping on our own.”

I saw what she was referring to as I got up from the bench. Arranging the pillows on one of the daybeds, Henrik was chatting with Noah in an otherwise empty garden. The librarian leaned on the pergola’s post, expression unreadable from behind. Their hushed conversation was impossible to hear, but it looked friendly enough. They were both in their pyjamas.

“Let’s get you into somethin’ cozy, then.” I offered Selia my hand.

She took it with a nod.

_Right. We won’t be apart for long. For sure this time._

I awoke with my arm hanging off the left side of the bed, having swiftly fallen asleep holding hands across the space between our beds. The call of an owl sharply rang through the dark. Selia’s outline curled further into a ball as my eyes adjusted. She was still facing my way, bundled up in her duvet and the single henley I’d packed for the trip. Turning onto my back, I stared at the ceiling while I stretched out in the limited section of mattress afforded by the pillow wall. Another call pierced the window panes. Across the room, Lottie snorted over Noah’s snoring before matching him in stereo without waking. Gary was in talks with his dreams, undisturbed.

 _It’s louder in here than usual_ , I thought as I blinked drowsily.

Too exhausted to lift my head, I dozed off again. The owl was persistent. Cycling between waking and dreaming, I had not only identified the species, but subconsciously included it in my imaginary trek through a dense jungle. The greenery seemed to close in with each step. Vines bore strange berries bitter in taste, hung from a tangled thicket of tree limbs that sunlight could not penetrate. I’d return to the dream every time with the foliage encroaching further as wet, broad leaves bent back with more resistance. Rain appeared to fall from the canopy itself. Drenched and freezing, I tried to keep my footing. I was lost until a familiar grip wrapped around my wrist and pulled me into a bright clearing.

My eyes opened again. The communal bedroom was filled with light and couples’ quiet chats. Sheets rustled down the row of beds as I yawned into my hand, sitting up to see half of the Islanders were already awake. _Where did she—_

Noah rose from the other side of his own pillow divide. “Mm… good morning.”

“What? Who’s going home?” Ibrahim whispered in his middle bed.

“Shhh!” Shannon hushed him. “I didn’t say I wanted her to go home!”

Henrik leaned past the bathroom’s doorframe. “Has everyone been awake whispering all this time?”

“I might have been whispering, but I wasn’t awake.” Chelsea bounced her partner out of his deep sleep.

I smiled cheerily at my housemates. “Good mornin’ to everyone except the Scops owl who kept wakin’ me up last night.”

“Scops owl?” Gary propped himself up on his elbows. “Is that some kind of nickname for Hope, now?”

Hope pushed one of the wall’s pillows into my side. “What is a Scops owl?”

“Why did I wake up to so many people saying ‘Scops owl’?” Noah questioned with a yawn.

Pulling back the covers, I swung my feet to dangle them off the bed. “I’m glad you asked, Noah. I was just about to explain.”

He straightened with interest. “Wow, awesome!”

“A Scops owl is a local species of small owl with a loud, distinctive call,” I began.

“Oh, I’ve been hearing that! I thought it was an alarm!” Henrik mentioned, entering the room.

“Yeah, it sounds like…” I breathed in before calling in a high pitch, “Twuu! Twuuu, twuuuuu!”

He nodded along. “We get it, I think!”

Selia poked out from her duvet, sleepily interjecting, “I can do its call better.”

“That sounds like a challenge, mademoiselle!” I grinned down at her from across the small gap between us. _There you are_.

“Bring it, monsieur.” She smirked.

Henrik posted up against the wall. “Selia’s owl calls are spot on, calling it now.”

Gary grumbled and flopped back onto his mattress, “Oh, my favourite, an owl call contest first thing in the morning.”

“No thanks,” Shannon added on.

“Don’t worry, we weren’t really goin’ to do it,” I assured them as Selia sank beneath her fluffy raft of down and blankets. “I can’t believe no one else heard it last night!”

“I heard it!” Jo’s hand shot up. “I thought it was someone’s phone or something.”

“I heard it too, but I thought it was a car alarm!” Ibrahim confirmed.

His partner rubbed her eyes. “Oh, I slept right through it.”

Jo wriggled out from her sheets. “I can’t believe that was an owl!”

“Where? Get it off, get it off!” Elisa tossed beside her.

Lottie stirred. “There’s an owl? Wicked!”

The influencer bolted upright, clutching her duvet. She wildly searched the communal bedroom, shrieking in panic, “No, where is it? Get it out. I don’t want any owls, go, owls, out!”

“Oh babes, there’s no owl in here,” Hope attempted to calm her.

“Oh, thank goodness,” she exhaled, covers no longer in a death grip. “Well, I’m awake.”

“Bobby was doing an owl sound,” Jo explained, “because of the real owl that’s been outside.”

“That makes sense.”

Marisol looked on, amused. “Well, everybody’s lively today, aren’t we?”

_I reckon I need to start a brew before I’m ‘lively’. Feels like I’ve hardly slept._

Beckoning Henrik over, the newcomers cleared a space for him on their bed as Lottie migrated to join them. She sprawled out at their feet, greeted by a welcomed discussion of skincare routines and homemade lotions. Hope ploughed through our pillows to stride past their crowded bed directly into Noah’s outstretched arms, settling against their headboard after a cuddle. Keeping an eye on the lounging group of four, Chelsea swapped sides with Gary while Ibrahim and Shannon stayed fixed in the centre of the row. Sat like an old married couple similar to ‘Nope’ and unmoved, Marisol and Graham engaged in conversation with their neighbours. My girl reemerged from her cocoon. Lashes fluttering open, her gaze sought me out straight away as she smiled her second good morning.

_So adorable._

“Now that I’ve heard Bobby’s mating call, I’ve heard everything,” Gary remarked, his grin spreading with implications.

“You know, Gary, your bedhead looks like some ruffled owl feathers.” I narrowed my eyes, pretending to be serious in my assessment. “Nah, a duck’s.”

“I used to say that same thing to Hope.” Noah curled an arm around her.

She placed her head on his shoulder. “Aw, babe”

“That’s such a specific coincidence.” I rubbed my chin. _He hasn’t called her ‘duck’ in ages._

“Morning looks are all about the bedroom eyes, if you ask me,” Ibrahim contributed.

“Definitely,” Chelsea affirmed. “I purposely don’t wash my eye makeup off before bed so that I can wake up with that smokey look.”

Henrik knelt on top of their bed and prompted, “Li, sexiest morning thing, go!”

“‘Sexiest’? A raspy morning voice,” she answered, flipping over. _Oh?_ “Follow that with breakfast in bed, and I’m there.”

The blonde designer cut back in, “Me too. Loads of fruit and flaky pastry… and a cheeky glass of Buck’s Fizz, of course.”

“Yeah, that’s lush.” Lottie sat up to agree. “I wish we had some fruit and pastry in bed.”

Noah’s brow creased with unease. “There’d be loads of crumbs in bed, though.”

“You’d change the sheets after, babe,” Hope provided a solution.

“There could be a jam stain or something,” he muttered.

“Noah, mate, we’re tryin’ to think sexy thoughts here,” I reminded, shaking my head that was already in a spin. _She thinks MY voice is sexy?_

He blinked at me. “Oh, I thought we were talking breakfast, sorry.”

“You’re still half asleep, Noah,” Lottie said, turning onto her side.

Sadly surveying the room, Jo shared her observation, “Aw, I just realized that this will be our last time waking up together in this exact group.”

“Yeah, there’s a recoupling tonight…” Shannon trailed off.

 _Poor girls._ I tried to keep the mood light. “But right now, it’s still the mornin’, isn’t it? Why worry prematurely?”

“All I’m thinking about right now is what kind of cereal we’ve got in.” Gary tidied the tousled ‘feathers’ atop his head.

“Good shout. We should have breakfast in bed, to make this mornin’ memorable,” I suggested. _Croissants are her favourite. We haven’t had breakfast in bed in so long…_

“I could help bring things in from the kitchen,” Lottie chimed in. “It’s the least I can do after Selia and Henrik served that fab dinner last night.”

“I’ll help too.” I looked to my girl. “What would you like, Li?”

A blush tinted her cheeks. “May I please have a pastry, Bobby?”

“Sure, if you love to sleep on a bed of crumbs,” Noah mumbled in disapproval.

“Who’s goin’ to be sleeping?” I returned, grinning at Selia. _Wait._ My eyes widened. “Err, because we’ll be startin’ the day right afterward, I mean.”

“I think we can be careful about the crumbs. Should we go see what’s in the bread basket, Bobby?” my Aussie mate asked, rising from her bed.

Stepping into my shorts on the floor, I pulled them on over my boxers and jogged to meet her at the door. We hurried into the hall as I zipped and buttoned, making the trip outside together. Traces of our ‘feast’ were gone from the garden beyond the decking. Bean bags lay in their usual clusters on the grass as glimmering ripples fanned out on the pool’s surface, dropping in succession off its ledge. Both daybeds stood neatly made, staged like first day I lined up on the lawn with the lads. The kitchen’s countertops were spotless as I ran a finger across them, presumably wiped down by the crew the night before. Swinging open the pantry, I retrieved the restocked bread basket and placed it in front of the tea box. Lottie found the proper tray in a bottom drawer of the island, hustling around the breakfast bar.

She set it down with a clack on my left. “This is amazing! There are tons of pastries today!”

Starting a brew, I went through everyone’s typical orders in my head while she loaded up a variety of baked goods on plates.

“Loose for me. I need to read my leaves,” she requested on her way to the fridge.

I added row of cereal boxes beside the muffins. “Aye, I know.”

“I’ll read yours if you’d like,” she offered while returning with the milk bottle.

“Lozza, I don’t wanna worry about it yet,” I reiterated. _She told me not to._

“Your loss, then,” she drew out in a sigh. Grabbing a stack of bowls and some spoons, she spun on her heel and gestured me to follow with the tray.

Returning to the bedroom, I noticed Selia had nestled herself into the sheets of our corner bed. Waiting patiently while I served the Islanders breakfast, she fluffed the pillows and arranged them in front of our headboard. Lottie and I began with Hope and Noah, delivering them cereal and a pair of scones respectively. The trio sharing the next bed chose their own options from the tray, Jo in particular excitedly swiping a cereal box and bowl for herself. After two more runs downstairs, we managed to appease Shannon with a blueberry muffin and coffee. The goth later took pride in fixing Gary his bowl of flakes, the milk-to-cereal ratio the most crucial aspect aside from his regular cuppa.

“I’m not usually a morning person,” she submitted as we passed his current partner her pastry on the final round.

“You know that time of night when the first light begins to hit the sky?” Graham tore off a part of his scone, turning it in his hand. “The stars fade, you hear the sound of early birds beginning to sing…”

Small plate balanced in one palm, Marisol adjusted her frames. “Wow, I didn’t realize you were the romantic dawn type.”

“I’m not! I hate when I hear those birds,” he said, face lined with his objection.

“Me too!” Gary concurred. “The ‘you stayed out too late’ birds!”

The sailor went on, “Yeah, the ‘gonna be sorry at work tomorrow’ birds.”

“Ah, I call them the ‘paper due tomorrow’ birds,” she acknowledged, examining her muffin.

“Why does everything have to be about birds?” asked Elisa. “I’m not really afraid of them, they just… make me nervous.”

“Twuuu!” I called over.

She jumped, almost knocking the spoon out of Jo’s grip. “No! No, where is it?!”

_That’s far too easy._

Turning around, I smiled broadly at my girl. My shirt had slid down her shoulder, leaving her collarbone bare with her sun-lightened waves tumbling to one side. Running her fingers through the ends, she smiled back as I casually sat beside her.

I presented the last plate of croissants and strawberry jam. “And for the lovely Selia.”

“Thank you, B.” Her thigh pressed against mine among the sheets.

I gave her a wink. “Mind if I sit here?”

“Mm, I’ve missed having breakfast in bed with you.” Her eyes sparkled with mischief. “I’m _so_ sleepy. I’d love it if someone could feed my breakfast to me. What do you say?”

“You are a demandin’ customer, aren’t you?” I chuckled softly. “Alright, hold still…”

Halving one of the croissants with my hands, I smeared jam on the airy inside as she leaned closer. I held it out for her to take a bite. Tilting her head slightly, Selia wrapped her plush lips around my middle and ring finger instead.

“Oh…” I breathed out as her warm, wet tongue ran along them to their tip. Transfixed, I watched her suck gently until they left her tempting mouth with a parting kiss. Every craving, lustful thought swallowed my senses, rushing south in an instant.

Like a velvety ganache, her voice poured over from her lips, sweet and slow, “Mmm, delicious.”

_I bet you taste amazing._

“I’m glad you think so,” I replied in a haze of need. _All over_.

She delicately bit into the pastry while I attempted to raise my pulse from my lap, her dark hues gazing up at me. Suddenly, her long lashes flitted downward. She smoothed the duvet over her hips, revealing shyly, “I’m not used to being treated like a queen. It’s really nice.”

My heart swelled painfully in my chest.

“Awww,” I ran a finger down her nose, finishing with a boop, “it’s only breakfast, babe.”

Smile renewed, she gently tapped mine. “Is King B hungry?”

“You know me.”

Breaking off a piece of croissant, Selia dipped it in jam and offered it between her slender fingers. I bit down carefully, chewing behind a closed grin. My daydream was playing out in front of me. I studied her expression thoughtfully, immediately struck by a brilliant idea. Reaching over and into the nightstand, I felt around the drawer’s contents until I found what I was looking for. I quickly retrieved my tiara, placing it on her head before I settled back against the pillows.

_It will be perfect—us together._

Her smile grew brighter, straightening the silver crown.

 _Just you and me._ “There,” I stated, satisfied by her reaction. “Now, how else can I serve the queen this mornin’?”

“Can I have another taste?” She glanced between my mouth and the plate.

“Anythin’ that pleases her highness,” I obliged cheekily before a squeal careened through the bedroom.

“OH EM GEE, you two! Get a room!” Chelsea interrupted.

I glanced past my girl. Most of the Islanders’ eyebrows were raised, their stares collectively aimed at our corner bed. _Right. Privacy. That’s something else to look forward to._

“We’re just messin’ around.” Flushed beneath my freckles, I leaned forward and protested in our defence, “There’s nothin’… inappropriate about it.”

“Then why are you blushing, babes?” Chelsea pried with a smile, trying to hold in a giggle.

I felt my cheeks burn even more. “Um…”

“Why are you guys staring?” Selia playfully served back. “We could take requests if you’re so entertained by us. But no backflips. I only do elaborate summersaults.”

Ibrahim chuckled. “What makes them elaborate?”

“You got me,” she let out an exaggerated sigh, “they’re just failed cartwheels with extra steps.”

“Sounds well impressive.” Gary shortly laughed.

She quirked a brow at him. “Oh, it is. Now eat your breakfast.”

“You heard the lass,” I recovered with a grin. “Eyes on those flakes unless you want me to feed you too, mate.”

He looked down at his cereal, then back at me. “There’s a spoon joke in there somewhere.”

“Aye, but it’s probably a mouthful,” I returned, earning a decent laugh out of the others. My shoulders relaxed with Selia’s light giggle at my side, the feeling of self-consciousness fading. Her warm skin remained comfortably against my own beneath the duvet, one hand slipping underneath to rest on my thigh. Calming strokes of her thumb gradually sent me backward to the cushioned headboard, sinking into the pillows as we continued to share breakfast.

“You know what would make this a perfect morning?” Jo asked rhetorically. “Cartoons! My old housemate was form America, and she got me into doing cartoons in the morning on weekends.”

“Oh, I love that. I’ve definitely done morning cartoons over breakfast!” Ibrahim sat up straighter.

Shannon gave her a doubting glance. “You mean like the ones for kids?”

“I’m always telling my boss a cartoon tie-in could be really good for the Squiddles brand,” mentioned Hope.

“Oh wow, I’d love to see a Squiddles cartoon,” Noah exhaled, the adaptation manifesting behind his eyes until he saw her grinning back at him. “Um, I mean, I’d love to see an Squiddles animation in development.”

“You’re so enthusiastic about Squiddles, babe. I’m starting to think that’s why you stuck on me!”

“No, definitely not… I mean, I’m really interested in the collectable figures market… And I do think that vinyl toys are a really interesting art form, and they are a big part of my hobby. But that’s a coincidence.”

She teased him further, “Noah, did you know about my job before you came here?”

“No!” he rejected with a slight whine.

Jo shuffled toward the edge of her bed. “You know what? I think it’s a positive sign when the person you’re with shares your interests. There’s no reason for anyone to hide their passions, is there?”

“I wouldn’t say I’m embarrassed about my comics hobby,” Ibrahim paused, stirring the flakes in his bowl. “It’s just sometimes hard to tell girls about it.”

“Because you think they’ll judge you?”

“I’m not judging you about it, Rahim. It’s just hard to me to join in when you’re off on one about Violet Man,” Shannon defended.

Noah folded the duvet pooled around him. “Don’t you think it’s important for couples to share interests, Li?”

“Hmmm?” She froze, a piece of croissant nearly at her lips.

“Professional interests matter, but hobbies?” the Irish Islander specified.

“My hobbies phase in and out of being work,” my girl considered, sharing a little smile to herself, “but if my partner’s hobbies are important to them, then they’re important to me. Showing support is a form of care for that person. It doesn’t have to be my thing, I just love seeing them excited. That, and nothing is more attractive than a passionate human being.”

I slid my fingers between hers. _You’re important to me._

Shannon slumped against her headboard. “You can be supportive without wanting to hear about something all the time.”

“But it’s better when you can talk about things, isn’t it?” Noah pleasantly countered.

“I find it easier to be independent as long as there’s that baseline understanding,” Marisol expressed, picking a blueberry from her muffin and popping it in her mouth.

Features strained, Hope flattened the end of a braid. “Right? I work a lot, so when it’s time for love, I want to change gears.”

“It’s healthy to have a life that doesn’t revolve around a partner.” Shannon smiled over.

“I haven’t really done ‘healthy’ before,” Selia reflected with a quiet laugh. “‘Healthy’ would be great. The partners I’ve had weren’t the most stable in a relationship. My one ex liked being the ‘creative couple’, but would throw a fit when I took a night to paint instead of assisting him in studio. It was pretty one-sided. He’d get upset if I collaborated with guys or did shoots for bands he didn’t know personally—said he ‘wouldn’t allow it’.”

 _What a prick._ I squeezed her hand, rubbing my thumb over hers.

“That’s awful, babes.” Chelsea frowned.

My girl shrugged, but her body was tense. I felt her squeeze back. _Probably more than ‘awful’._

“I’ve dated people who got really weird about my job before,” Elisa sympathized, her eyebrows knitted together. “They end up being jealous about my pictures, or how I talk to my fans.”

Ibrahim gave them both a smile. “What I’m picking up here is that jealousy is bad, and we should all share comics.”

“I don’t want to share my crystals. Those are personal items,” Lottie objected.

“It’s easier to share the outdoors,” Henrik said after a mouthful of his breakfast. “Nothing better than getting out in nature and exploring. Just strap on your hiking boots and go.”

“That’s so,” Elisa looked him up and down, “rugged.”

He grinned and bit into the last of his muffin.

Letting go to curl her arm around mine, Selia eased and drew a tiny heart with her fingertip. Her smile returned as she conveyed sweetly, “I’m a complete novice, but I’d really love to bake with Bobby.”

 _You would?_ My heart skipped.

“Oh, I want to bake with him!” I heard Hope say, snapping my attention across the room.

Chelsea bounced on her bed. “Extremely samesies.”

“Me too, actually,” Marisol joined in.

“Ladies, ladies, there’s plenty of sugar to go around,” I played up to them, coyly flexing my pecs and stomach. My girl stifled a giggle as I flexed my bicep in her gentle grip with a wink. _We’ll have to bake ALL your favourites, then._ I leapt to my feet. “Hey, I wonder if there are any of those croissants left!”

“I’ll come too.” The Swedish lad jumped up, heading toward the door.

Putting on a friendly face, I decided not to object.

_He’s a mate. She’s made her choice. No reason to fall out like last time._

He leaned against doorframe as he waited for me to walk across the room and past the threshold, following from behind. Without exchanging a word, we made our way outside. The morning light pierced through the vines of the hallway leading to the kitchen, the sun-speckled pavers still cool underfoot. Stepping up onto the platform after rounding the corner, I crossed the boards to the basket left beside the kettle. I began taking inventory, his footsteps trailing on the wood. Arranging them by type, I evaluated the display as if it were in a shop window.

_One day._

“Here. What do you fancy? We got muffins, croissants, a few cheeky cranberry scones…” I glanced over my shoulder.

Henrik shifted uncomfortably. “Look, Bobs, I didn’t come for more breakfast. We haven’t had a chance to chat with everything going on. I thought we could ‘clear air’ or something. You know, about Selia.”

“Sure, mate,” I slowly replied, turning to rest against the counter. _Feck. I guess we have to get into it then…_

“Don’t take this the wrong way,” he leaned with his arms folded on the island, his mouth stretched into a thin, hesitant line, “but do you think it’ll work between you two? Long-term.”

I defensively cocked my head to the side. “Aye, it’s what we both want.”

“I have to be honest, it didn’t seem like it at first,” he disclosed, letting out a weighted sigh that stuck in the humid air. “She was all-in. You were off with the other girls a lot. You’d spend more time with them. I thought you were keeping her as a safe bet while getting your options in.”

 _What?_ My shoulders tightened. It was like a plunge into an ice bath. Every muscle seized at the suggestion, pained by the thought. “I wasn’t—I wouldn’t do that to her. If I’m with someone, I’m all-in…”

“It’s just what it looked like, mate. You only seemed to actually care when she was taken from you,” he stated plainly.

I winced. _But I’ve always cared…_ “We keep a lot between just us.”

Standing straight, he gripped the countertop before flattening his palms on its surface. “I know how she feels. She’s been open and brutally honest about it. We had a long talk before that challenge, and it was clear she wouldn’t even consider the possibility that you weren’t genuine. I didn’t really believe Graham and Marisol’s theories, by the way. I did fancy her, but after Casa Amor I knew that we were better off as mates. I’ve just been trying to give her a safe landing in case you decided to recouple with another girl.”

The atmosphere held a thick, suffocating silence. I stared at him—rendered speechless.

“Don’t break her heart. That’s all I’m asking,” Henrik asserted. “She’s had enough of that.”

“I won’t,” was all I could say.

_Mine belongs to her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally back from sorting out some things health-wise! Sorry I've been away so long. I really hope you liked this one!
> 
> Links for Food!
> 
> Melon Prosciutto Skewers  
> https://www.delish.com/uk/cooking/recipes/a31220113/melon-prosciutto-skewers-recipe/  
> Caprese Salad  
> https://www.epicurious.com/recipes/food/views/insalata-caprese-13232  
> Crab Cakes  
> https://www.myrecipes.com/recipe/maine-crab-cakes-with-lime-aoli  
> Swordfish Tacos  
> http://savourthesensesblog.com/blackened-swordfish-tacos-w-mango-avocado-salsa/  
> Creamy Lemon and Black Pepper Pasta  
> https://www.bonappetit.com/recipe/pasta-al-limone  
> Black and Wild Rice Salad  
> https://www.bonappetit.com/recipe/black-and-wild-rice-salad-with-roasted-squash  
> Stuffed Pork Tenderloin  
> https://neighborfoodblog.com/2014/04/mediterranean-stuffed-balsamic-pork-loin.html  
> Chocolate Mousse with Orange  
> https://themissinglokness.com/2017/12/20/orange-chocolate-mousse/


End file.
